Ave Fénix
by DragnFN-01
Summary: Una pequeña, imposible y olvidada opción había abierto aquellas puertas que creyó cerradas para siempre. Como la criatura mitológica, resurgió de las cenizas y volvió a encender esa llama que la tragedia le obligó a apagar. Tropezará, pero decidida a levantarse. Vuela. Lucha. Corre. Salta. Crea. Lidera. Ama. Sueña. "Esta historia aún no termina". {Miembro Ilegítimo - Trilogía}
1. Opción Desechada

**Recomendación Musical: "Sanctum of Light" – Position Music**

* * *

Himitsu Kano se consideraba a sí mismo el peor médico. No era por tener un expediente lleno de operaciones fallidas, accidentes dentro del hospital o la pérdida de varias vidas. De hecho, muchos colegas, compañeros y amigos lo veían como un ejemplo a seguir. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que a veces hacía con sus pacientes; alguien más podría llamarlo como un científico especializado en 'ratas de laboratorio'. En un principio, se sentía mal por intentar algo tan inhumano, pero las palabras de su mejor amiga y compañera lo tranquilizaron. Después de todo, ¿qué hubiera hecho si le decía a ese niño que quedaría ciego para siempre y recuperaba su vista tras unas cirugías? Se habría visto más como un ignorante que un mentiroso, eso era por seguro.

¿Por qué el caso de Katomi García no podía ser igual?

Estaba aquel niño, un mujer que tenía cáncer de mamá pero pudieron extirparle todo y se libró de la muerte, un anciano al que le dieron otros diez años de vida cuando sólo le quedaban días y un hombre que recuperó el habla aun cuando sufrió un corte en sus cuerdas vocales. Himitsu les había mentido a todos y cada uno sobre su supuesto destino, pero sus palabras se volvieron realidad al cabo de un tiempo.

Sin embargo, ese tiempo se había duplicado para Katomi y no había indicios de cambio.

Volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de su silla. Le daba igual tener una montaña entera de informes sin completar. Su mente estaba llena de otra cosa: preocupación. Tenía suerte de estar solo en su oficina, pues sabía que su expresión no tranquilizaba su intriga. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y patear su estante de libros, cuando un toqueteo en la puerta le impidió tan siquiera separarse de su silla.

―A-adelante ―intentó responder con una voz tranquila, pero le fue imposible ocultar su nerviosismo.

Una mujer entró. Llevaba consigo una pequeña libreta. Ni su uniforme de enfermera podía ocultar la tristeza que cubría su rostro. Con un simple movimiento de la cabeza de Himitsu, ella cerró la puerta detrás y se sentó en una de las sillas al otro lado del escritorio. Movió su mirada hacia el papeleo que cubría el escritorio, antes de negar con la cabeza y colocar su libreta encima de una pequeña montaña.

―Las hermanas García acaban de irse ―declaró ella con notoria tristeza―. Katomi no mostró sensación sobre su yeso falso. Hablé con Alexandra y tampoco se ha percatado de algo en casa ―al ver cómo él desviaba la mirada, se recargó en la mesa―. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto?

―¿De verdad quieres que te responda, Ritsuka? ―cuestionó en lugar de responder― Le dije a esa niña que en tres meses su fractura se reponía, le retirábamos el supuesto yeso y podría volver a caminar. ¿Qué crees que pase si se da cuenta que todo fue una mentira y caminar se volvió sólo un sueño?

―Querrás decir: cuando se dé cuenta ―Nageku corrigió e hizo que el hombre volviera su vista hacia ella―. Eres su médico. ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? No puedes seguir experimentando con ella. Debes decirle la verdad. Entre más tiempo pase, más difícil le será aceptar su destino. Si después Katomi tiene un problema psicológico, será toda tu culpa.

―¿Sabes cuántas veces me has dicho eso? ―preguntó al levantarse de su asiento― Siempre pierdes la confianza en mí y terminó teniendo la razón al final. Las otras veces…

―¡Esto no es como las otras veces! ―le interrumpió y también se levantó― ¡Acéptalo! ¡Katomi tuvo la mala fortuna de terminar parapléjica cuando debió sufrir sólo una fractura! ¡Ya no juegues más con los sentimientos de ambas hermanas!

―¿'Ambas'? ―repitió en un tono extrañado.

―Kano ―lo nombró de una manera tranquila, antes de retomar asiento―. Lo que te quiero decir…, no lo tomes como una compañera tuya, sino como una amiga. Alexandra ve a Katomi no como una hermana, sino como una hija. ¿Qué sentirías al tener que mentirle a tu hijo sobre el futuro que ya tiene escrito y hacerle crear un falsa meta?

―H-hay ―balbuceó al abrir sus párpados y girarse hacia un cajón de su escritorio―, hay una posibilidad.

―Kano ―exclamó la mujer en un tono suave al ver a su amigo revolviendo papeles.

―Hai, hai. Existe una opción ―siguió sin prestarle atención a Nageku―. E-es como cuando tu auto se descompone o la computadora no enciende. Con un golpe…, hay veces en que las cosas vuelven a funcionar.

―Kano…

―Si tan sólo… ¡por supuesto! ―sostuvo una pequeña hoja en sus manos y la leyó con total entusiasmo― Las piernas de Katomi podrían volver a funcionar. C-con una secuencia. ¡Claro! La cadera…, que siga con las rodillas y termine con los tobillos.

―¡Kano!

―¿No lo ves, Ritsuka? ―se volvió por fin hacia la fémina e ignoró su semblante lleno de preocupación― Como una máquina. Con un par de golpes…

―¡Entiende que Katomi no es una máquina, es una persona! ―no lo toleró más, por lo que rodeó el escritorio del hombre y colocó las manos en sus hombros― No podemos tan sólo llegar y decirle que golpearemos sus extremidades para ver si camina.

―Pero…

―Escucha, Kano ―apretó los hombros del médico―. Tú, un gran médico, ¿estás dispuesto a poner la salud de tu paciente en juego? ¿Qué tal si tiene una fractura o herida interna? Una infección puede recorrerse a todo su sistema y nos daríamos cuenta cuando fuera demasiado tarde. Y amputarlas…, tal vez Katomi decide permanecer con sus piernas a conseguir una prótesis. No podemos pasar por alto la decisión de la paciente.

Himitsu estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la mirada de su amiga lo silenció. Miró de reojo la hoja de papel que tenía en manos, donde estaba escrita esa imposible probabilidad. Al leerla por segunda vez, se percató de lo inhumana y desquiciada que era. ¿Cómo era capaz de comparar a su paciente con una máquina? Y, aunque tuviera esa referencia, había veces en que las misma máquinas se averiaban para siempre a causa de varios golpes.

No podía hacerle eso a la menor de las hermanas García.

―T-tienes razón ―exclamó después de un largo silencio―, no sé cómo se me ocurrió tal idea ―rechinó sus diente y arrugó el papel, antes de desecharlo a la papelera que yacía a los pies de su escritorio. Se giró hasta terminar de frente con Nageku―. Faltan cinco semanas para que el tiempo de espera termine. Déjame todavía esperar por un cambio. Sólo un poco más de…

―¿¡'Tiempo'!? ―Nageku terminó por él y se alejó de su asiento― ¡No puede ser, Kano! ―rodeó el escritorio, sujetó su libreta y avanzó hacia la puerta de aquella oficina― Eres un gran médico ―exclamó al estar a un lado del marco de la puerta―, pero tienes que dejar de creer en los milagros. Acéptalo: Katomi García nunca volverá a caminar.

Himitsu se encogió de hombros ante el portazo que soltó la mujer. Encontró un pequeño espacio entre todo su papeleo y recargó sus codos. Al llevar su frente hacia sus puños cerrados, ya no imaginó a Alexandra y Katomi; él y su hijo tomaron sus lugares, así como toda esa situación que él mismo creó. Las palabras de Nageku hicieron eco en su cabeza y las primeras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Poco sabía que Nageku estaba de la misma forma del otro lado de la puerta.

Así, ambos se olvidaron por completo de esa hoja de papel que Himitsu arrugó y tiró a la papelera. Más tarde, ésta se ocultaría debajo de más papeles y basura. Y, aún después, se mezclaría con un sinfín de desechos. De esa forma, aquella opción que podría dejar de ser sólo una fantasía, fue olvidada. Sin embargo, como aquella criatura mitológica, resurgiría de la nada para crear lo que muchos habían dejado de buscar: un milagro.

* * *

 **¡Feliz 2018! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que he tenido a lo largo de este gran viaje. Es mi última historia de esta trilogía. ¡Por fin he llegado al final! Será muy difícil, enserio; inicié esta travesía hace casi tres años. Siento que un pedacito de mí se desprende para siempre y será compartido con todos ustedes. Pero estoy dispuesta a terminar lo que inicié y, ¿qué mejor forma que con el primer capítulo a una semana del Año Nuevo? Sinceramente, no creo poder subir un capítulo cada semana (la escuela y todo el trabajo me tiene atada). Hasta ahora, tengo planeado seguir con el plan y haré mi mejor esfuerzo. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Disfruten de este "prólogo" y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	2. Vuela - Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "When Reality Breaks" – Kári Sigurðsson**

* * *

Akuma huyó ante la presencia de los dos policías. Fue sólo cuestión de suerte (para ellas) que no las hubieran atrapado. Corrieron lejos de la cancha, no sin antes mandarle una mirada fría. Katomi vio cómo desaparecían de su campo de visión. No sabía si alegrarse por haberse librado de esas bestias o preocuparse porque dudaba que fuera lo último que vería de ellas.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―una voz masculina cuestionó.

Katomi por fin alejó la mirada de la calle. Alzó su mirada hacia los uniformados. Mientras el más alto y delgado caminaba alrededor de la cancha, el robusto y bajo le sonreía de lado. Ella entrecerró los ojos no por haber olvidado sus anteojos, sino porque el rostro de aquel extranjero le parecía conocido. Cuando llevó su atención hacia el bigote corto que tenía, abrió sus párpados en sorpresa.

―¿¡M-Mario!?

―Sabía que se trataba de ti, Katomi ―exclamó Hernández tras reír un poco―. Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, después de tantos años. ¿Fue verdad que regresaste a América para terminar tus estudios? Cuando Atsushi me visitó por última vez, fue lo que dijo.

―Sí ―respondió tras unos segundos―. Pero, ¿qué ha sido de ti? Atsu-chan me contó que tu restaurante cerró. ¿Por qué?

―No fueron tiempos fáciles. Eran contados los clientes que tenía. Al parecer, el sabor de mi tierra se hizo menos popular hasta el punto que mi lugar se olvidó por completo. Tuve que venderlo, aunque eso no me ayudó demasiado. Perdí todo y terminé un tiempo en la calle. Pero ―cuando el otro policía se detuvo a un lado de Mario, éste entrelazó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo trajo hacia sí―, me encontré con este buen amigo, Luigi, y me ayudó a sobrevivir por los callejones. Fue hasta hace unos meses ―exclamó al cabo de soltar el cuello de su compañero y recobrar un poco el aliento―, que empezamos como policías al ayudar a éstos japoneses a detener unos maleantes. Nada peligroso, pero eso nos dio un techo y las tres comidas al día.

―Me imagino que estás agradecido ―opinó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar una pausa.

―Como no tienes idea ―intervino Luigi―. La vida en las calles no es un juego: nunca sabrás si al día siguiente volverás a ver la luz del día ―cuando silenció, bajó su mirada hacia Katomi, quien también le observaba―. Mario me contó mucho sobre la chica americana que destruyó por completo su restaurante al invitar a unos japoneses arcoíris muy sensibles al picante…, me honra conocerte por fin…, claro, no en estas circunstancias.

―Cierto ―Mario retomó la atención de la fémina―. Perdona la vista de un par de ancianos, pero no pudimos distinguir lo que esas te hacían. Parecía que te golpeaban las piernas, lo que se nos hizo raro. Sin embargo, se llevaron un par de muletas, ¿no? Katomi, ¿qué te hacían?

La peli-naranja mantuvo su mirada en la del par de hombres, pero su mente voló por otras partes. Se maldijo internamente por no haber reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido para detener a Hosoku de llevarse sus muletas. Genial, pensó, era una parapléjica sin bastones ni sillas de ruedas. La única opción que tenía era que ambos la llevaran a su casa, donde (después de una larga explicación y mucha suerte para que su hermana no se enojara o preocupara a mares), tomaría su silla de ruedas como nuevo transporte.

―De hecho, yo… ¡ah!

Por instinto humano, no policial, Mario y Luigi se hicieron hacia atrás. Intercambiaron miradas, así como compartieron un pensamiento de llamar a una ambulancia al ver cómo la chica se aferraba del rejado, mientras su trasero seguía en el concreto. Les pareció como si intentara levantarse aún sin poner un pie en el suelo.

―¿Pasa algo, Katomi? ―preguntó Mario.

Sin embargo, ella no respondió, pues tenía centrada toda su atención en algo imposible. Por unos largos momentos, se olvidó de la cortada que ardía en su brazo. Olvidó a los policías, olvidó sus muletas, olvidó la cita con Seirin. Todo. Su mente quedó completamente vacía. Fue al cabo de unos segundos que intentó imaginar una noche blanca, una cebra multicolor, un arcoíris negro y gris, una Luna de queso. Cosas completamente imposibles, pues eso era lo que vieron sus ojos.

―N-no ―balbuceó al responder―, es sólo que…

―¿Qué sucede? ―inquirió Mario al notar su voz entrecortada.

Katomi no volvió a responder. ¿Cómo decirle a un viejo amigo que tenía las piernas paralizadas de por vida? Pero…, no. No podía estar sucediendo. Su médico se lo dijo, su enfermera lo confirmó y ella misma lo aceptó. Se distrajo un poco al ver al mexicano acercar la mano hacia ella, claramente para ayudarle a levantarse. Sin saber lo que hacía, acercó la suya. ¿Qué diría en el momento en que Mario viera que no podía levantarse?

Más importante aún: ¿cómo diablos logró ponerse de pie?

Ella soltó lentamente la mano del hombre. No se dio cuenta de tener los párpados completamente abiertos en sorpresa y terror. Tampoco escuchó a Mario recalcar lo mucho que había crecido, ya que ella le ganaba por unos veinte centímetros. Sin embargo, Katomi mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, para luego centrarla en sus pies. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero, inclusive le recorrió las piernas.

Intentó tranquilizarse, despertarse de ese sueño. Parpadeó con fuerza, encajó sus uñas en sus palmas. Nada. Estaba completamente consciente. No recordaba haber ingerido alcohol o drogas, por lo que era imposible estar alucinando. Sin embargo, un milagro también entraba en lo imposible.

―Estoy ―masculló por fin en un bajo volumen―, parada.

―B-bueno ―Mario compartió una mirada con su compañero para ver si él sabía qué estaba pasando, pero se encontraba tan confundido como él―, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué tus piernas se quedaran congeladas?

Sí. Eso era exactamente lo que ella esperaba.

Las risillas del mexicano se hicieron distantes a los oídos de la chica. Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, mover aunque sea un poco sus piernas. No podía ver muy bien sus extremidades por el pantalón holgado. Era por eso que quería levantar su pierna por lo menos un poco, que supiera a la perfección que no era un sueño.

Cuando su rodilla derecha casi alcanzó la altura de su cadera, estuvo a punto de caer desmayada. Hizo lo mismo con la otra y regresó con la derecha, con la izquierda y así sucesivamente. Empezó a marchar, a dar pequeños saltitos, a juntar y separar sus piernas, golpeó el cemento con la planta de sus pies, dio suaves puntapiés, se sostuvo con ayuda de sus talones. Y, ¿lo mejor? Sintió cada uno de sus movimientos.

―Mario ―ella lo nombró con un tono totalmente diferente a lo que sentía en sus adentros―, ¿nos encontramos en Tokio, Japón, un domingo del mes de abril?

―No sé si has ingerido alguna sustancia, Katomi ―Mario exclamó sin responder a su pregunta―, pero no traemos el alcoholímetro…

―No estoy ebria ni drogada, viejo amigo…, pero, dime… ¿crees en milagros?

―¿'En milagros'? ―repitió antes de compartir una mirada con Luigi, quien se encogió de hombros. Al cabo de unos segundos, Mario sonrió y se giró hacia Katomi― Por supuesto.

Con esas dos palabras, un nuevo mundo surgió para Katomi: donde lo imposible sucedía, donde un arcoíris podía tener tan sólo dos tonalidades, donde el negro podía ser multicolor, donde los milagros sucedían. Por última vez, ella se pellizcó a sí misma hasta sentir una ligera pulsación en su piel. Quería averiguar si sus piernas tenían la misma idea que su cerebro.

―Fue maravilloso volverte a ver, Mario ―exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa―; espero que no sea nuestro último encuentro, pero voy tarde a una reunión y no quiero quitarles más su tiempo.

―Entonces… ―intentó decir el mexicano, cuando la chica lo atrapó en un abrazo, el cual él devolvió―, también me alegra volver a verte, querida. El día que tengas apetito de los platillos de mi tierra, sabes dónde encontrarme.

―No olvidaré tu invitación, gracias ―rompió con el abrazo y se despidió de Luigi con un movimiento de su mano―. Me aseguraré de llevar a los chicos arcoíris.

―¡Ni se te ocurra! ―gritó en un tono divertido al mismo tiempo que Katomi empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la cancha― ¡No necesito que ningún japonés destruya mi casa! ―rio ligeramente cuando la peli-naranja le sonrió― ¡Ahora, vuela, Katomi García!

La chica no necesitó escucharlo dos veces, cuando sus piernas obedecieron y ella empezó a correr por la banqueta. Tal y como en un sueño que había tenido hace tiempo, sentía el cemento bajo sus pies, el viento en su rostro y el Sol vespertino en sus brazos…, una sensación que jamás creyó volver a experimentar. Atravesó calles, cuadras y manzanas, hasta que su destino apareció frente a sus ojos. Sin cuidarse de algún vigilante, entró en el instituto y corrió hacia el gimnasio.

Supo que su hermano menor se encontraba dentro, pues sabía diferenciar el chirrido de sus zapatillas y el dribleo de su balón.

Con la espalda contra la columna del edificio, Katomi miró por el rabillo de la puerta, cuidando que Kagami no lo viera. Aquello fue fácil, ya que el japonés estaba totalmente centrado en su entrenamiento en solitario: hacía fintas, burlaba enemigos invisibles, recibía sus propios pases y tiraba hacia el tablero. Por el sudor que dibujaba su jersey, hubo empezado casi una hora atrás.

Un cosquilleo cubrió su cuerpo entero al mismo tiempo que el latir de su corazón se hacía más potente. Se imaginó a sí misma en aquella duela, retando a su hermano a un Uno a Uno. Quería driblar, bloquear, hacer fintas y tirar, todo lo que hacía Kagami. Al cabo de unos segundos, se maldijo a sí misma, salió de su escondite y corrió hacia el peli-carmín (sin que éste se percatara).

Kagami estaba tan concentrado en su dribleo que casi golpea a quien fuera que estuviese detrás de él. Justo después de sentir un cuerpo contra el suyo, el balón desapareció de su agarre. Una ráfaga anaranjada corrió por el rabillo de sus ojos, dirigiéndose hacia el otro tablero. Él tropezó ligeramente, antes de reincorporarse con seguridad y correr detrás del extraño. Sin embargo, su velocidad disminuyó cuando se dio cuenta de la identidad de esa chica.

Después de realizar un Tiro de Bandeja, Katomi dejó que el balón rebotara hacia un costado del gimnasio, mientras ella se volvía hacia Kagami. Las palabras desaparecieron bajo el peso del silencio. Ambos permanecieron con la mirada clavada en el otro. La fémina esperaba a que él preguntara algo, lo que fuera: _¿cómo es posible? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué día es hoy?_ Pero el varón aún no salía de la sorpresa. ¿Qué podía decir sobre lo improbable?

―¡Pero si el fuego ha regresado al juego!

Aquella fue la primera vez en que nadie (Hyūga) callaba a Izuki.

La atención del par se dirigió hacia el lugar de aquel grito. No sólo se encontraron con el capitán y el poseedor del 'Ojo de Águila', sino con todos los veteranos de Seirin. Desde Mitobe hasta Aida, los siete mantenían las mismas expresiones: confusas y extrañadas. El grupo, guiado por el viejo 'Hombre Fantasmal' de Teikō, se acercó al mismo tiempo que Kagami, por fin, salía de la sorpresa y atrapaba a su hermana mayor en un enorme abrazo. Claro que ella fue sorprendida, pero, al cabo de unos segundos, devolvió la acción con alegría.

―De nuevo lo hiciste, Kat ―el oji-carmín le susurró en el oído mientras la soltaba―, hiciste que lo imposible, se volviera posible.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la demás alineación se lanzó sobre ella con abrazos, sonrisas, gritos, palmadas, risas y uno que otro golpe amistoso. Después, todos se juntaron para un abrazo grupal. Y, al cabo de unos minutos así, las preguntas resonaron alrededor de la vieja estrella de Tensai, pero ninguna lograba escucharse con claridad.

―¡Silencio! ―gritó a todo pulmón y, por fortuna, la obedecieron― Uno a la vez…

―¿¡Cómo volviste a caminar!? ―preguntaron todos, tal vez no haciéndole caso a la americana, pero soltando la primera pregunta entendible.

Katomi abrió la boca para responder, cuando un sentimiento en su interior la detuvo. ¿Qué dirían si les dijera que las bestias de Akuma, quienes ya eran bastante conocidas en muchos equipos varoniles de baloncesto, le tendieron una emboscada para lastimarla aún más? ¿Qué pensarían? ¿Qué harían? Fue por ello que la extranjera prefirió mantenerse con ese evento para sí misma; después de todo, no valía la pena.

―Creo ―respondió por fin―, que con un milagro.

―Y ―Aida dio un paso al frente con una sonrisilla de lado―, ¿ese milagro te rasguñó el brazo?

Las miradas de todos, incluso la de Katomi, se movieron hacia el brazo izquierdo. Una línea de sangre, lo bastante gruesa para que goteara, coloreaba su extremidad. Llevó una mano a su herida y, sólo cuando la tocó, un ardor le recorrió hasta el hombro.

―Tienes suerte que dejé mi botiquín aquí ―exclamó, antes de caminar hacia unos casilleros e indicarle con la mirada que se dirigiera al escenario―. Siéntate, ave.

―¿'Ave'? ―repitió con extrañeza, pero un tanto alegre de que la vieja entrenadora no continuara con el mismo tema.

―¿Nunca has escuchado la historia del Ave Fénix? ―intervino Izuki, con una pequeña sonrisa; sin esperar por una respuesta, continuó―: Tal y como en el mito, resurgiste una y otra vez de las cenizas de esa tragedia que creímos permanente…, pero no parecía para García.

―¡Cállate, Izuki!

Mientras todos reían, Aida aprovechó para aplicar un aerosol desinfectante (el mismo que le aplicaron hacía más de un año cuando un tablero le cayó en la espalda). Katomi hizo una mueca de dolor, pero desapareció en el momento en que la japonesa envolvió su brazo con un vendaje. Nadie se percató, por lo que las risas continuaron.

―¿Qué tal, Katomi? ―Koganei cuestionó en un tono burlón, atrayendo todas las miradas― ¿La prefieres como entrenadora o enfermera?

―¡Cierto! ―la americana apartó su brazo de Aida y, con una mueca, se disculpó―: L-lo siento, Riko-chan. No podré ayudarte con Seirin después de esto…, quie…, necesito regresar a Tensai.

―Oi, oi ―Aida exclamó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la más alta―. No hay de qué disculparse. De hecho, mi padre aceptó reemplazarme.

―¡De verdad! ¡Riko-chan, eso es fantástico! Bueno…, no paro los chicos. Estoy segura que no soportarán ni una semana ―mientras ella reía junto con los recién egresados, los demás mantuvieron expresiones neutras―. Y, ¿bien? ―Katomi se volvió hacia su hermano― ¿Serás el nuevo capitán?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―los mayores intervinieron.

―Queremos dejar al equipo en buenas manos ―declaró Hyūga―. Todavía no enloquecemos, Katomi García.

Las risas volvieron, a excepción de Kagami. La peli-naranja fue la primera en cesar sus carcajadas. Ella miró a todo aquel grupo, sabiendo que era la última vez en que los vería. Extrañaría pasar tiempo con esos extraños que se convirtieron en amigos; sin embargo, sabía que las memorias prevalecerían. Sin que ninguno se percatara, se levantó del escenario y abrazó a la vieja entrenadora.

Aida ya esperaba aquella reacción, pero no quería que ocurriera tan pronto. El abrazo significaba una despedida. Tras dos años llenos de aventuras, caídas, milagros, victoria y derrotas…, un capítulo en su historia llegaba a su fin. Y era hora de que otros se convirtieran en los protagonistas. Ella devolvió la muestra de afecto, a la cual se sumó Hyūga, seguido por los demás muchachos de tercero. Kuroko y Kagami permanecieron a una distancia decente, apreciando la escena y esperando que no acabara, pues llegaría su turno de despedirse. Cuando Katomi rompió el abrazo, no intentó ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Miró a cada uno de los japoneses y sonrió de una manera afectiva.

―No tengo palabras para agradecerles a todos ustedes ―habló con un ligero tartamudeo―. Han sido tan buenas personas tanto con Tai-chan y Tetsu-chan como conmigo. No creí que un equipo varonil se volvería tan cercano a mí. Los admiro, Seirin, y los respeto desde el fondo de mi corazón. Sé que ustedes seguirán sus caminos, pero estén seguros que su legado continuará. Espero volvernos a encontrar. Y quiero que sepan que los amo, de verdad.

―Nos harás llorar, Katomi ―Koganei exclamó tras unos segundos de silencio, limpiándose una imaginaria lágrima del ojo―, porque nosotros también te extrañaremos.

―Aunque esperaremos con ansias verte en el Inter-Escolar y la Copa de Invierno, ¿eh? ―Izuki declaró― Será también el resurgir de las prodigios.

―Puede que Kagetora-san se convierta en el entrenador ―declaró Hyūga―, pero nos gustaría que mantuvieras un ojo de vez en cuando en nuestra luz y sombra. ¿Contamos contigo?

―Por supuesto, Junpe-chan ―después de sonreírle al Escolta, se volvió hacia lo que había sido gran parte de la alineación más fuerte de Seirin, ganadora de la Copa de Invierno y un ejemplo para muchos, incluyéndola―. Gracias por todo, Seirin. Y, no lo olviden nunca: ¡peleen!

―¡Vuela, Katomi García! ―gritaron en un extraño unísono como respuesta.

La americana les sonrió y dio media vuelta para salir tanto del gimnasio como del instituto. La tristeza se mezcló con la alegría. Tal vez sería la última vez en que vería a sus viejos amigos, tal vez no. ¿Quién podría saberlo? El próximo capítulo en la historia era algo que nadie podría anticipar.

* * *

 **¡Hemos iniciado con la verdadera historia! ¡Los milagros sí existen! Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo antes de regresar a clases. Después de dos largos años, el Seirin que todos conocemos y amamos, se gradúa. Y fue el regreso de mi mexicano favorito. ¿Quién diría que de vagabundo se puede pasar a policía? No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, sólo que espero leerlos en el siguiente. Un adelanto: un arcoíris y una zanahoria aparecerán. Nos leemos después. Chao.**


	3. Vuela - Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "The Next Chapter" – VG Dragon Official**

* * *

Katomi se recargó en el marco de la puerta, sin importarle que el varón pudiera verla. Sin embargo, sabía que no le prestaría atención a menos que ella quisiera; estaba tan concentrado en sus tiros, como siempre. La fémina no sabía por qué estaba de moda entrenar en solitario antes de iniciar un nuevo ciclo. Kagami y él no eran los únicos, pues sabía que Yūgana (si no fuera por la clausura del gimnasio), hacía lo mismo.

Midorima sabía que Miyagi y Takao estaban a punto de llegar, por lo que debía apurarse a recoger todos los balones que estaban dispersos por la duela. Lanzó una última vez y, sin ver su tiro, se agachó para recoger el primer balón. Sonrió ligeramente cuando escuchó el oscilar de la red y el rebote del balón. Había hecho ciento quince tiros perfectos desde la mitad de la cancha, un nuevo récord. Estaba seguro que con esa nueva resistencia, Shūtoku estaría más cerca de la victoria.

De reojo, vio cómo un balón rodaba hacia la entrada oeste. Trotó para alcanzarlo antes de que saliera del edificio, pero una persona lo recogió antes. Aquello le resultó tan familiar, como si lo mismo hubiese sucedido hacía años…, en sus días junto a Teikō, para ser exactos. Sin embargo, era imposible que fuera igual, ¿cierto? Hacía ya casi cinco años, Katomi aún podía caminar y recordaba que el día anterior, cuando visitó a las hermanas, su amiga se tropezó con sus propias muletas. A menos que ella tuviera una hermana gemela de la cual no le había hablado, la chica que se encontraba frente a él, era idéntica.

―Sagitario y b positiva ―ambos dijeron al unísono, antes de fundirse en un abrazo.

El varón dejó escapar un corto grito, al mismo tiempo que alzaba a la fémina y giraban sobre su propio eje. Katomi tuvo que lanzar el balón gracias a la fuerza del abrazo del japonés. Sin embargo, éste rebotó en una columna y golpeó la nuca de Midorima. Fue gracias a eso que él regresó a la mayor al piso, mientras frotaba la zona donde recibió el golpe.

―N-no creí que tuvieras un brazo tan fuerte ―el oji-verde murmuró, todavía frotándose la nuca.

―¡Lo siento! No quise golpearte. F-fue accidental. Todavía no control… ―pero las risillas del menor la silenciaron e hicieron que una mueca apareciera en su rostro― ¡Shin-chan!

―¡Es un milagro, Kati! ―gritó cuando volvió a levantarla de la cintura, abrazándola por segunda vez― ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

―Después de más de un año de andar con ayuda de tus muletas, fortaleces tus brazos…

―¡Kati! ―le apodó en un tono molesto y la volvió a bajar.

―Ya, ya ―exclamó ella en un tono divertido, cuando borró su sonrisa―. ¿P-prometes no enojarte ni decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermana?

―Me estás asustando, Kati ―él entrecerró los ojos y llevó su mirada hacia el vendaje que ella tenía en su brazo. ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo notado? Al ver cómo ella se frotaba la herida y desviaba la mirada, entendió todo―. ¿Akuma te hizo algo? ―esperó unos segundos para obtener una respuesta, hasta que la mayor asintió con la cabeza― ¡Esas arpías! ¡¿Cómo esperas que no me moleste?! Cuando me encuentre a alguna… ¿qué te hicieron?

―Devolverme mis piernas ―respondió secamente y, antes de que el varón dijera algo más, continuó―: No vale la pena recordarlo, Shin-chan. Lo mejor es olvidarlas, porque ya no nos causarán más problemas ―al ver la expresión confundida de Midorima, le sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho―. Todas, incluso la entrenadora y la capitana, han abandonado el mundo del baloncesto. Akuma ha desaparecido. Si el nombre de esa escuela vuelve a aparecer en el Inter-Escolar o la Copa de Invierno…, será una nueva alineación.

―Aun así, no pueden tan sólo huir de todo el dolor que han causado…, cobardes.

―¿No crees que, eventualmente, recibirán su castigo? ―cuestionó, a lo que Midorima desvió la mirada― Después de todo…, nada de lo que hicieron rindió frutos. Cuando miren hacia atrás, no podrán cambiar nada; siempre tendrán presentes sus errores…, y las muletas que me robaron…

―¿C-cómo es que siempre encuentras la manera de ver lo bueno de todo?

―No lo hice sola ―respondió con una pequeña sonrisa―. Cuando creí que todo era color negro, tuve a mis amigos cerca, a mi equipo, a mi hermana y a ti; todos ustedes hicieron que me diera cuenta que una historia siempre continúa, que no hay que estancarse en un capítulo y hacer todo lo posible por llegar al final. Muchas gracias, Shin-chan.

―¿Por qué me agradeces?

―Por estar siempre a mi lado. Eres increíble y…, te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Y vaya que lo sabía.

Midorima no trató de ocultar el ligero sonrojo que se asomó en sus mejillas y tan sólo le devolvió la sonrisa. No podía creer lo afortunado que era al tener a Katomi en su vida. Jamás podría encontrar a alguien que pudiera compararse con ella: era tan fuerte tanto física como mentalmente, carismática, amigable y, sin mentir, hermosa. Tales eran las razones de por qué el Escolta terminó enamorado de ella.

―¡La leyenda del ave fénix es verdad!

Al escuchar tal grito, ambos se giraron hacia la puerta este, donde dos varones acababan de entrar. Mientras el más bajo vestía bermudas y una playera holgada, el mayor usaba traje y corbata, tal y con dictaba el día de graduación. Miyagi y Takao se acercaron al par de amigos con expresiones totalmente sorprendidas.

―Kat-chan ―el oji-pizarra habló primero―, volviste a caminar…

―Una vez más me sorprendes, querida ―Miyagi exclamó mientras Takao la abrazaba―. ¿Cómo es que rompiste la barrera de lo imposible?

―Creo ―guardó silencio por un momento para formular su respuesta y compartió una mirada con Midorima, quien tan sólo le sonrió y asintió―, que con un milagro.

―Y yo que esperaba que mi nuevo capitán no tuviera ninguna distracción ―el castaño volvió a hablar, riendo un poco―. Contigo devuelta al juego…, tal vez sea un poco difícil.

―¡¿Eres el nuevo capitán, Shin-chan?! ―quiso saber la americana, por lo que lo sacudió un poco de los hombros― ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!?

―Todavía no es oficial…

―¡Claro que lo es! ―Takao intervino, ganándose, así, una expresión molesta de su nuevo capitán― Acabamos de hablar con el entrenador y está de acuerdo en que te conviertas en el nuevo capitán, Shin-chan-san.

―Muchas felicidades, capitán ―exclamó Katomi antes de que el zurdo pudiera asesinar a su Base―. Estoy segura que harás un increíble trabajo, igual o mejor del que hiciste en Teikō.

―Deberías escuchar a tu novia ―el viejo capitán dijo―. Aunque siempre que tengas duda, puedes llamarme. Después de todo, yo fui el mejor capitán que ha tenido Shūtoku.

―Yo prefería a Ōtsubo-san…

―¡Calla, Takao! ―Miyagi se giró hacia Katomi, sólo para darse cuenta que, a pesar de todo el año que estuvo parapléjica, aún era más alta que él― Me gustaría que mantuvieras un ojo en él; no quiero que los novatos salgan aterrados por el amargado capitán Midorima Shintarō ―rio un poco por su propio chiste, antes de suspirar y llevarse una mano hacia la cabellera―. Los demás egresados vendrán a despedirse más tarde, ahora tenemos algo que hacer…, esperábamos despedirnos todos.

―Y no sabes cuánto me gustaría, Yūya-chan ―respondió ella―, pero tengo un asunto que atender. Lo siento mucho.

―No hay de qué disculparse. Les diré a todos que estabas ocupada y no tenías tiempo para unos vejestorios como nosotros ―rio por segunda vez, sólo que esta vez, Katomi se le unió y lo abrazó, lo cual él devolvió―. Te extrañaremos, querida; no nos olvides.

―Jamás, lo prometo ―cuando se separó del más bajo, miró de reojo al otro par―. D-debo ir por unas cosas y no sé cuánto tardaré…, así que creo que debo irme ya. Mucha, mucha suerte en la Universidad, Yūya-chan, espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse.

―Tengo la seguridad de que lo harán. No olvides, Shūtoku es tu casa y no lo digo yo, sino el entrenador.

―Gracias y hasta luego ―se volvió hacia Takao y Midorima, a quienes abrazó al mismo tiempo―. A ustedes los seguiré viendo y estoy ansiosa de ver cómo construirán al nuevo Shūtoku. Tengo fe en ustedes dos como superiores.

―Palabras bien apreciadas, Kati, muchas gracias ―el peli-verde se despidió de un beso de mejilla.

―Nunca te rindas, Kat-chan ―Takao le dijo al oído, cuidando de no recibir una mirada de celos de parte de Midorima―. Camina, trota, corre, salta o vuela. No importa. Cada vez que caigas, levántate las veces que sean necesarias.

La extranjera se alejó del par, antes de darles una pequeña sonrisa. Miró a Miyagi por última vez y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Ella dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida oeste. Miró sobre su hombro y se despidió no sólo de un viejo amigo, sino de una vieja generación.

.

.

.

Katomi se dio cuenta, muy tarde, que una bolsa, ya fuera de plástico o de tela, hubiese sido buena idea. Tras cargar un trío de cajas de tamaño mediano, se hacía molesto cada paso que daba: para poder ver el camino frente a ella, debía asomar su cabeza a un costado o sobre las cajas (teniendo extremo cuidado porque no se le resbalaran); había altas probabilidades que tropezara o chocara con alguien por quinta vez. Sin embargo, lo peor es que estaba retrasada para encontrarse con cierta persona.

Para confirmar la hora, se detuvo sobre una banca cerca de un establecimiento de comida rápida. Dejó las cajas a un lado y tomó asiento. Sacó su celular, cuando se dio cuenta que éste estaba totalmente descargado. Se maldijo a sí misma. Si no fuese por haber recuperado la movilidad de sus piernas, sería uno de los peores días de su vida.

Todavía no creía lo que estaba viviendo: a pesar de todo lo que le dijo su médico y su enfermara, a pesar de la esperanza que llegó a perder por completo y a pesar de la derrota que creyó asegurada…, ahí se encontraba, caminando, más fuerte, capaz y preparada de lo que nunca llegó a sentirse.

Agitó sus brazos y se alistó para una, ya corta, caminata hacia el aeropuerto. Hacía horas que abandonó Shūtoku, sólo para ir a la estación más cercana y tomar un tren hacia Chūbu. Pudo haber bajado directamente en Narita, pero quiso conseguir aquellos tres obsequios que traía cargando desde cuadras detrás. Se dio cuenta que si volvía a caminar en ese momento, llegaría justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para acomodar las cajas en sus brazos, miró de reojo cinco cabelleras muy peculiares. Dio un pequeño saltó y se encontró sobre sus pies, con las miradas del grupo clavadas en ella.

Cuando los cinco vieron a su vieja amiga, Kise y Aomine casi se atragantan con sus pajillas, Akashi soltó su hamburguesa sin importarle que cayera en el asiento, Momoi olvidó limpiarse los alrededores de su boca y Murasakibara se llevó un gran pedazo a la boca, y todos salieron disparados para encontrarse con Katomi. Al estar a unos metros frente a ella, se quedaron congelados, con expresiones llenas de confusión pero maravilladas. La primera persona en salir de la sorpresa, fue Momoi, quien atrapó a la más alta en un fuerte abrazo.

―¡Debo estar soñando! ―gritó la oji-rosada con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos― ¡Abrazo a una chica completamente idéntica a Kat-Kat, pero eso es imposible, porque ésta hermosa niña no usa muletas ni silla de ruedas! ¡Esta chica está caminando!

―No es un sueño, Momoi-cchi ―Kise se unió al abrazo―, porque yo también la veo.

―¡Eres un ser de otro mundo, Kat! ―el moreno gritó a todo pulmón, siendo el tercero en abrazar a la americana y atrayendo algunas miradas de extraños― ¡¿Cómo es que siempre tienes oculta una sorpresa bajo la manga?!

―Me disculpo por haber dicho que volver a caminar sería imposible para ti, Katom-chin ―Murasakibara exclamó cuando por fin ingirió el pedazo de hamburguesa que tenía masticando y cuando el trío rompió el abrazo grupal. El peli-morado se acercó y abrazó a la chica, con su mejilla colocada sobre el cráneo de ésta―. De verdad que lo siento…

―Eres única, Katomi García ―antes de que la chica pudiera responderle al as de Yōsen, Akashi habló―, de verdad que lo eres ―y también abrazó a la chica.

―¿Cómo, Kat-Kat? ―inquirió la mánager de Tōō en el momento en que los dos varones se separaron de ella― ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

―Si les soy sincera ―respondió con una sonrisa, no sin antes recordar el encuentro que tuvo con Midorima unas horas antes―, no tengo la menor idea. Tropecé en una banqueta, me rasguñé el brazo y, cuando me levanté, volví a caminar. Pienso que los milagros no son historias muy interesantes.

―Cualquiera fuese la razón ―Kise exclamó―, ¡debemos celebrarlo!

―L-lo siento, chicos ―se disculpó ella antes de que los demás pudieran afirmar con un grito―, pero voy a tarde a una reunión muy importante. Si quieren, podemos salir otro día. Esto es realmente necesario y no puedo dejarlo pasar.

―Entendemos, Katomi ―le respondió Akashi―. Solamente no olvides nuestra invitación ―repentinamente, se descolgó la mochila que traía en su espalda, sacó un par de libretas que tenía dentro y se la tendió a la más alta―. Me imagino que la necesitas más que yo.

―Muchas gracias, Sei-chan ―agradeció al mismo tiempo que colocaba las cajas de una forma en que apenas cerrara la mochila―. Prometo devolvértela la siguiente vea que nos veamos.

―No te preocupes por eso. Sin embargo, si debes llegar rápido al aeropuerto, vuela ―a la mayor le pareció un poco extraño que él supiera su paradero, pero no preguntó, sino que sólo asintió y emprendió carrera― ¡Por cierto! ―escuchó el grito del pelirrojo, así que miró sobre su hombro― ¡Despídenos de Nijimura!

Katomi se giró antes de ver las expresiones en los rostros de los otros cuatro, seguramente confundidas. De seguro Nijimura también le había dicho a Akashi. Esa era la única razón de por qué se encontraba en Narita: despediría al oji-gris en el aeropuerto, pues él se iba a América, tanto a vivir con su familia como estudiar allá. Habían quedado de acuerdo en despedirse antes de que él subiera a su vuelo…, sólo esperaba no estar tan retrasada.

.

.

.

Nijimura escuchó con preocupación el altavoz que indicaba que era hora de subir al avión. Sólo podía esperar cinco minutos más. Sin embargo, temía más por Katomi. ¿Por qué no habría llegado ya? Como se caracterizaba por ser tan optimista (nótese el sarcasmo), llenó su mente con escenarios…, la mayoría oscuros: habrá tenido un accidente, algo le ocurrió a alguien cercano a ella, se estriñó. Estaría más calmado si ella le contestara las llamadas, pero tenía apagado el celular. Suspiró con gran pesadez y decidió subir ya al avión, esperando que tuviera contacto con ella cuando aterrizase en América. Se levantó de su asiento y, con una mochila colgándole en el hombro, miró una última vez a la multitud de personas en el lugar, sin ver la cabellera de la chica. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta correspondiente.

―¡Shū-chan!

Detuvo su andar al escuchar su apodo, por lo que miró sobre su hombro, hasta que sus ojos captaron algo que le hizo girarse por completo: entre el gentío, Katomi corría hacia él con una mano en el aire. ¿Lo más asombroso? ¡Estaba corriendo!

Él se frotó los ojos para borrar la ilusión de una Katomi libre de muletas y una paralización de piernas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la chica, tan hermosa como siempre, a punto de saltar sobre él. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que era muy tarde. Lo siguiente que vio fue la cabellera de la chica sobre su rostro y el techo del edificio. La sorpresa le hizo olvidar el dolor en su espalda. Todavía en el piso, colocó sus manos en el rostro de la menor e hizo que levantar su cabeza hacia él.

No cabía duda: se trataba de la única Katomi García.

Entrelazó sus brazos en la cintura de la chica y la abrazó con una fuerza que jamás había utilizado con ella, como si tuviera miedo que todo eso se tratara de un sueño y acabaría cuando la soltara. Pero se sentaron en el piso, aún abrazados; se reincorporaron en sus pies, sin necesidad de que ella se sujetara de algo o de alguien; se separaron sólo para verse a los ojos y aún estaba ahí, de pie.

―Lamento la tardanza ―exclamó ella en su tono de voz normal, un poco jadeante por la carrera que había hecho desde el establecimiento de comida rápida―, así que haré esto rápido para que subas a tu vuelo…

―¿¡A quién diablos le importa!? ¡Recuperaste la movilidad!

―¡Podemos hablar de eso luego, estás a minutos de perder el avión! Escucha ―exclamó justo cuando el mayor estaba listo de decir algo más―. Es mi culpa que tengamos tan sólo un minuto para despedirnos; p-perdí la noción del tiempo, me quedé sin batería…, t-tengo tantas cosas que decirte y no hay tiempo…, y-yo ―para ese momento, su voz empezó a quebrarse y sus ojos se humedecieron―, te voy a extrañar…, como no tienes idea.

―No me interesa si es una hora, un minuto o un segundo, Kati ―le dijo con sutileza, luchando por no desplomarse frente a ella―, estoy muy feliz por verte, por despedirme de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Claro que no será la última vez que nos veamos, sólo que será difícil no tenerte cerca por un buen rato.

―Traje regalos ―ella declaró al recordar las cajas que traía en su mochila―. Perdón por no envolverlos, no encontré dónde. Espero que puedas guardarlos en tu mochila.

―Kati, no tenías por qué. Muchas gracias. Estoy seguro que a mis hermanos les encantarán.

Mientras él guardaba las cajas en su propia mochila, Katomi se pasó el dorso de la mano para limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Ambos sonrieron de una manera nostálgica, hasta que, tras unos segundos, volvieron a abrazarse. Nijimura no lo soportó más y también dejó que sus ojos rompieran en llanto. Los dos detestaban, desde el fondo de su corazón, las despedidas…, siempre eran tan difíciles y dolorosas.

Las personas alrededor se enternecieron por tal escena. Dada la corta distancia que tenía aquella pareja con la puerta de acceso, quienes llegaron tarde para el mismo vuelo se aseguraron de hacer una fila que les diera tiempo para poder entrar.

―¡Vuelo a Nueva York, América: favor de subir en este momento!

Ambos maldijeron a aquella mujer que habló por el altavoz. Lentamente, comenzaron a separarse. Centraron sus miradas llorosas en el otro, antes de dibujar sonrisas y dejar escapar unas cuantas risillas. El varón se acercó y le plantó un beso en la frente. Katomi tan sólo lo abrazó por segunda vez. Se separaron muy rápido de ese abrazo, pues ya era hora de irse.

―M-mándame un mensaje cuando llegues ―le dijo ella.

―Por supuesto ―respondió, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas―. Todavía debes contarme cómo es que volviste a caminar ―sonrió un poco al verla desviar la mirada, aún con dos ríos recorriéndole los cachetes―. Adiós, Kati.

― _ **Later, Shū-chan**_.

Nijimura sonrió por última vez antes de que volviera a llorar con fuerza. Pasó para que revisarán rápidamente su mochila y cruzó del otro lado de la banda. Se detuvo enfrente de un muro, miró hacia atrás y se despidió con la mano, a lo cual ella respondió de la misma forma.

Y se fue.

Katomi se sentó justo después que el azabache desapareció de su vista. Ocultó su rostro en sus manos para que las lágrimas fueran sólo suyas. Por varios minutos, escuchó turbinas de aviones despegando y aterrizando. No tenía la menor idea si él ya estaba a varios metros sobre el aire o seguía esperando en una fila o si cayó dormido en su asiento. Se llevó las manos hacia su cabeza y empezó a jalonear algunos mechones. Era tan incapaz, tan temerosa, tan impotente, o era así como se sentía.

Dos palabras, dos cortas palabras, dos palabras tan simples, tan fuertes y que no logró decir. Las murmuró una y otra vez, sin nadie a quién decírselas y sin nadie quien las escuchara, pues, una vez más, no encontró el valor suficiente. Sólo quedaba esperar más. ¿Hasta cuándo? Hasta que se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte.

.

.

.

Alexandra caminaba, impaciente, de un lado para otro. Miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos y marcaba un número cada quince minutos. No había probado ni un bocado o un sorbo de algo desde hacía horas. Tenía hambre, sueño y enojo. Se prometió algo: cuando llegara esa niña, la asesinaría.

―¡Voy a matarla! ―gritó a todo pulmón, asustando a Trauern en el proceso― ¡La ahorcaré con mis propias manos!

―Tranquilízate, Alex ―Himuro exclamó en un extraño tono tranquilo, mientras untaba un poco de aceite de almendras en sus pestañas y una máscara de arroz con leche en la cara―. Kat llegará en cualquier momento.

―Debe entender que no se manda sola ―opinó―. No me maté con papeles y demandas para que me terminará desobedeciendo. _**I'm her fucking tutoress, for fuck's sake!**_ ―antes de que el menor pudiese contestar, llamaron al timbre del departamento. La rubia se giró con todo el enojo del mundo y abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento― ¡¿Dónde di…?! ―pero soltó un grito y volvió a cerrarla― Tatsuya, creo que estoy alucinando.

Himuro, preocupado, se levantó y caminó hacia Alexandra. Esta última suspiró con pesadez, observó por la mirilla, sus párpados se abrieron en total sorpresa y abrió una vez más la puerta. Tanto ella como el azabache permanecieron congelados ante lo que veían: su hermana, Katomi, se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, con la mano en la nariz por el portazo que recibió en su nariz.

―Eso do…

Pero antes de quejarse, su hermana mayor la envolvió en sus brazos, emitiendo sonidos agudos de felicidad. Himuro se les unió al cabo de unos segundos, sólo que cuidó que su mascarilla no se arruinará. Cuando se separaron, los dos mayores veían asombrados las extremidades inferiores de la peli-naranja. No podían creerlo. Estaba parada, sin ayuda de sus muletas…, con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos hinchados.

―¿Qué pasó, hermanita? ―preguntó la oji-esmeralda mientras la invitaba a entrar― Y no me refiero a tus piernas…, e-es un milagro…

―E-estoy muy feliz por volver a…, a caminar ―respondió entre sollozos―, es todo.

―Ajá ―exclamó la rubia e intercambió una mirada con Himuro, quien sólo se encogió de hombros―. Es por Shūzō, ¿cierto?

―¿¡Q-qué!? ¿C-cómo…?

―Llamó en la tarde porque no llegabas al aeropuerto y no contestabas tu celular ―declaró con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que las lágrimas de Katomi regresaron. Alexandra la abrazó una segunda vez y dejó que llorara sobre su hombro―. De verdad lo vas a extrañar, ¿eh?

―Como no tenía idea…

La peli-naranja sollozó pesadamente e hizo el estruje más fuerte. Himuro colocó su mano en uno de los hombros de la menor. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que logró tranquilizarse, por lo que se alejó de sus hermanos y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

―P-perdón por llegar a esta hora, Alex ―habló en un tono más calmado―, pero me quedé dormida en el aeropuerto y luego fui a una plaza a comer algo…, no creí llegar tan noche.

―Lo bueno es que estás con bien, sólo que avisa para que no esté preocupada, ¿está bien? Ah, y ―de un instante a otro, gritó tan fuerte que despertó a más de un vecino― ¡Estás de pie! ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Es imposible! Bueno…, eso se suponía.

―Tal y como dijiste, hermana: es un milagro.

―Y por ese milagro, debemos ir con Kano. ¡Diablos! No sé si golpearlo porque estaba equivocado o porque el tiempo era más largo…, pero de que le doy un puñetazo, se lo doy.

―Qué lindo ―exclamó Katomi―. ¿Podría ser el fin de semana? Quiero arreglar todo con mi equipo…, a ver si todavía hay espacio para mí.

―Si es así ―intervino Himuro, quien salía del baño con la cara totalmente limpia―, será mejor que se vayan a dormir en este momento. No se preocupen por el desayuno, ya lo preparé, al igual que el almuerzo para la escuela, Katomi.

―Eres el mejor, Tatsu-chan, gracias ―después de limpiarse las últimas lágrimas, miró a sus dos hermanos y les sonrió―. Buenas noches.

Tras escuchar sus respuestas, dio media vuelta hacia su cuarto. Sin cambiarse la ropa o lavarse los dientes, conectó su celular, prendió la alarma y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Estaba llena de emociones que pensó que sería imposible conciliar el sueño; sin embargo, si quería llegar para la Ceremonia de Despedida de Tensai, tendría que hacerlo. Con un último pensamiento, cerró los ojos: era el inicio de una nueva historia.

* * *

 **¡Por supuesto que lo es! Con este tercer capítulo, oficialmente inicia el último libro de Miembro Ilegítimo. ¡YEEEEIII! ¿Qué les pareció esta segunda parte? Si les soy sincera, mi mente estuvo casi todo el tiempo con la idea de que el manga de Kuroko no Basuke se estrenará en México. ¡Por Darwin! ¡Mis quincenas se desperdiciarán en treinta tomos (treinta y dos si también sacan Extra Game :33)! Bueno, eso ha sido todo de mi parte…, en el próximo capítulo, habrá lágrimas. Nos leemos en él. Chao.**


	4. Resurgir

**Recomendación Musical: "Conqueror of Hearts" – Efisio Cross**

* * *

Al igual que cuando puso la alarma, tuvo el mismo pensamiento cuando ésta sonó. Y no fue porque despertó con eso, sino que no logró conciliar el sueño en toda la madrugada. Estaba tan emocionada, tan sorprendida, tan confundida. Todavía no podía creer que era la realidad y no un sueño: había recuperado la movilidad en sus piernas. Puede que por eso tampoco cerró sus ojos en todas esas horas: tenía miedo que todo aquello fuera un sueño. No obstante, con el paso de la noche y el nacimiento de la mañana, esa idea se evaporó y fue sustituida por escenas que ella realizaría y pláticas que crearía.

No se sentía cansada ni somnolienta, al contrario: estaba lista para correr por todo Tokio (si es que fuera necesario). Apagó su alarma y apartó las sábanas hacia un costado. Estiró sus brazos, se frotó los ojos y, justo cuando estaba lista para levantarse, recordó la idea de que estuviera viviendo en un sueño.

―Oh, no.

Alexandra se despertó gracias a un grito que provino de la habitación de Katomi. El susto fue tanto que cayó de la cama. Se reincorporó en sus pies y, todavía con el antifaz para dormir sobre sus ojos, intentó caminar hacia la puerta. Se quitó la máscara hasta que golpeó su cabeza con el borde del armario. Abrió su puerta, chocó con la de su hermana y, después, logró abrirla.

―¡¿Qué su…?!

La pregunta murió dentro de su garganta al ver a la oji-naranja sentada al pie de la cama, aferrada a las sábanas y con una mirada perdida. Sus labios temblaban, al igual que sus brazos. Cuando giró hacia la rubia, empezó a balbucear, incapaz de formar alguna palabra.

―A-Alex ―habló tras unos segundos―, no…, no siento mis piernas.

La mayor ya esperaba esa declaración. Forzó su mente a recordar lo que había visto la noche anterior. Estaba segura de no haber alucinado: Katomi podía caminar otra vez. Todo ello tan sólo no concordaba. ¿Habría sido una broma del destino hacerle creer que ya no estaba parapléjica? ¿Podría ser que la vida le dio sólo un día para caminar de nuevo? Negó tales preguntas y se centró en lo más importante: el presente.

―Kat ―la apodó y se arrodilló frente a ella―, no puedes tan sólo congelarte. Recuerda que tienes una ceremonia con tu equipo y, si sigues sentada, llegarás tarde.

―P-pero…, mis…, mis piernas…

―¡Arreglaremos eso después de que tomes un baño! ―colocó el brazo de Katomi alrededor de su cuello y la sujeto de la cintura― Ven ―cuando intentó cargarla, se dio cuenta que pesaba más de lo que recordaba, por lo que usó aún más fuerza. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, con la menor en brazos―. Tomarás una rápida ducha en la bañera ―ordenó mientras entraban en el cuarto y colocaba a la peli-naranja dentro―, te arreglarás y, cuando salgas, te cargaré hasta la camioneta, nos iremos de volada a Tensai y…, tendrás que usar tu silla de ruedas, porque no sé qué les hiciste a tus muletas. ¿Entendido?

―S-sí.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, salió disparada del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Caminó con pasos fuertes hacia la sala, aún con la cabeza hecha un caos. Empezó a buscar la silla de ruedas, hasta que un ruido en la cocina la distrajo. Ahí dentro, se encontraba Himuro, con un pijama de aviones y unos tubos en el cabello, acomodando el desayuno sobre la barra.

―¿Por qué muchos gritos tan temprano? ―preguntó, claramente aún dormido.

―Todo es un revoltijo, Tatsuya ―respondió, antes de caminar hacia la bodega y sacar la silla―. Escucha, veré la forma de meter esta cosa en la camioneta y les pediré un par de muletas a los vecinos del piso de abajo, ya ves que son ortopedistas. Si Kat termina de bañarse, ¿podrías pasarle su uniforme? Está en su cuarto.

―Por supuesto…, pero, ¿a qué hora desa…?

Sin embargo, Alexandra salió disparada del departamento antes de escuchar su pregunta. Himuro se sentó en una de las butacas que estaban alrededor de la barra. Empezó a retirarse los tubos que tenía en el cabello. Después, miró su reflejo en un espejo que tenía y dejó escapar un chillido femenino, pues ahora su cabeza estaba adornada con unos rulos bien definidos. Pasó varios minutos tomándose fotos en diversos ángulos, a veces mostrando el desayuno estilo español en el fondo. Estaba seguro que sus seguidores amarían tanto su cabello como él.

El sonido de alguien caminando por el pasillo, le hizo darse vuelta. Abrió sus párpados en sorpresa al ver a Katomi con el cabello y los labios húmedos, con un pantalón en vez de falda. Enterneció su mirada al saber que, pese a haber recuperado la movilidad, las piernas de su hermana seguían siendo extremadamente delgadas en comparación con la parte superior de su cuerpo. Nada que no pudiera arreglarse con un entrenamiento infernal de la 'Bestia Silenciosa' de Tensai.

―¿Hambrienta? ―cuestionó en un tono amistoso, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella― Buenos días.

―Lindo cabello, hermano ―ella exclamó mientras frotaba uno de sus rulos―. ¿Dónde está Alex?

―Salió disparada con la silla de ruedas y fue a buscar un par de muletas. ¿Todo bien con tus piernas?

―Ah ―asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro―. Sólo me dieron un pequeño susto porque no respondían. Creo que estaban exhaustas de todo lo que les hice trabajar ayer…, necesitan recuperar su fuerza.

―¡Es que no puedes tan sólo volver a caminar y hacer un maratón por todo Japón! ―rio ligeramente y la menor lo imitó. Tras unos segundos, cesó sus risillas y dibujó una línea horizontal en sus labios― Anoche no pudimos hablar de todo lo que pasó, pero creo que ahora tenemos un poco de tiempo. Atsushi me habló después de que te lo encontraras en Chiba con los demás y dijo que caminabas otra vez; claro que no le creí hasta que insistió e insistió. No le dije nada a Alex porque de verdad pensé que eso era imposible. Es decir, el mundo entero juró que no volverías a caminar. Sin embargo ―guardó silencio por un momento, sólo para atraer la curiosidad de la más alta―, hubo alguna vez en que el mundo entero juró que la Tierra era plana, ¿no? ―ambos sonrieron y, de un momento a otro, se abrazaron― Dime, Kat, ¿cómo es que sucedió?

―No creo que sea momento de hablar sobre eso ―dijo, sin querer responderle―. Una vez vi una película donde una persona hace muchas, cientos de cosas malas…, hasta que un día, una sola vez en su vida, hizo algo bueno; pero ella no quería ser buena, sólo lo hizo porque creyó que haría algo malo. ¿Crees que si alguien contara eso de una persona mala, sería alabada o maldecida?

―Depende… ―el varón se silenció a sí mismo cuando se percató de lo que su hermana estaba hablando―, K-Kat…, no…, no me digas que fue… ¿Akuma?

Antes de que pudiera afirmar o negar, Alexandra volvió a entrar al departamento y, al ver a la oji-naranja frente a Himuro, soltó un agudo grito, lo cual atrajo la atención del par.

― _ **My God, Kat!**_ ―se acercó a los menores, quienes tuvieron que olvidar la plática de hacía unos momentos― ¿Te duelen las piernas? ¿Puedes caminar?

―No hay de qué preocuparse, Alex ―contestó sin apartar la mirada del oji-gris―, sólo están cansadas por todo lo que hicieron ayer.

―Entonces debemos irnos en este momento ―declaró con una sonrisa y sujetó el brazo de Katomi, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta―. Escuché que hay un océano de tráfico y, si queremos llegar, hay que salir ya.

―Pero ―Himuro exclamó sin atraer la atención de ninguna―, todavía no han desayu…

Las hermanas García cerraron la puerta del departamento detrás de ellas. Sin otra opción, Himuro se dirigió para desayunar solo y guardaría lo que sobrara para la tarde. No pensaba cocinar ni un emparedado hasta que todos los platillos españoles se acabaran. Jamás había sido plantado, mucho menos cuando se trataba de una comida hecha por él. Oh, bueno. ¿A quién diablos le importaba? Tenía unos rulos divinos.

.

.

.

La única razón por la que Alexandra no les gritaba a todos los conductores que estaban enfrente de ella, era porque sentía que los insultos le salían mejor en inglés; no obstante, era voz perdida si los demás no entendían o no reaccionaban. Katomi, sentada en el asiento del copiloto y agitando sus piernas para despertarlas después de sentarse sobre ellas, veía con miedo cómo su hermana apretaba el volante de tal forma que las venas saltaban.

―Estarás feliz cuando nos quedemos sin volante ―exclamó, a lo que sólo se ganó la mirada irritada de la mayor―. Tranquilízate, Alex. A menos que el auto vuele, no podremos atravesar este tráfico.

―Odio a la gente que utiliza auto para todo. ¿Qué no pueden caminar un poco? Diablos.

―Lo mismo va para nosotras, ¿no crees?

―Ya sé, ya sé ―balbuceó y recargó sus codos a los costados del volante―. Perdón, es sólo que estoy tan…, confundida. Todavía creo que todo esto es una ilusión, un sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaré y estarás otra vez en tus muletas. Dime, Kat, ¿esto es la realidad?

―Estuve preguntándome eso toda la noche, hermana, y creo que, si estuviéramos soñando, ya habríamos despertado. Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien lo que está sucediendo. Creo que el único capaz de responder mis preguntas es Kano-sensei…, aunque, quién sabe, tal vez él se desmaye cuando se entere de esto…

―Tal vez se sorprenda más cuando le cuentes cómo fue que sucedió ―justo en ese momento, el tráfico empezó a moverse, aunque sólo logró avanzar un par de metros―. Jamás pensé que las locas de Akuma fueran tan 'consideradas'.

―¿Escuchaste?

―Sólo cuando Tatsuya mencionó al grupo ―esa vez, pudo avanzar una cuadra entera―. Opino que debemos demandar a todas ellas…, después de todo, a la única a quien puedo golpear es a su entrenadora y no es muy divertido.

―No gastaré mi tiempo con personas que no valen la pena ―el tráfico avanzó hasta mitad de la cuadra―. Si tenemos suerte, entrarán a prisión o no volverán a cruzarse en nuestro camino. De hecho, la fisicoculturista regresó a Alemania y tu mejor amiga, la entrenadora, renunció al equipo. Dudo que sean una molestia para Tensai. Tal vez cada una de ellas encuentre algo más importante en sus desquiciadas mentes: matar a su exnovio, entrar al mundo de las drogas, ser asesinas seriales, ¿qué importa?

―Bueno ―antes de continuar, el tráfico se disipó por fin y le permitió manejar la cuadra y media hasta Tensai―, si no quieres que tu entrenador se convierta también en asesino, tendrás que inventarle algo bueno.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta principal de la escuela. Decenas de alumnos entraban para iniciar un nuevo ciclo. Los recién ingresados se mezclaban entre el resto, uno que otro con una mirada asombrada. Viejas amistades se volvían a ver, amores juveniles sujetaban sus manos, los profesores caminaban con cara de pocos amigos. Los clubes deportivos abrían las puertas a los novatos y despedían a sus estrellas egresadas.

―¿No quieres llevarte las muletas? ―Alexandra preguntó, pero la más alta no alejó su mirada del instituto― Sólo por si acaso.

―Confío en mis piernas ―le respondió―, y si algo llega a pasar, tendré que llamar a Ma-chan para que sea mi bastón todo el día ―después de reír ligeramente, se volvió hacia la oji-esmeralda y le plantó un beso en la mejilla―. Nos vemos más tarde ―se retiró el cinturón y abrió la puerta del auto―. Cualquier problema, te llamo.

―Suerte ―exclamó cuando la menor salió del vehículo―. Ah, Kat ―colgándose la mochila, ésta ladeó la cabeza en curiosidad―. Te amo.

―Y yo te amo a ti.

Sin nada más qué decir, Katomi se adentró en su escuela, encaminándose hacia el gimnasio de voleibol. Como cada año, la Ceremonia de Graduación se hacía en ese edificio, mientras que la de natación, voleibol y atletismo, se hacían en el gimnasio de baloncesto. Checó la hora con su celular y ya estaba retrasada por veinte minutos. Sería un milagro si llegaba para escuchar lo último del discurso de Shuyō. Emprendió carrera hacia aquel gimnasio, ignorando unas tantas miradas familiares que la seguían.

Maldijo el mal hábito que tenía de llegar tarde a donde fuese.

El edificio apareció a unos cuantos metros. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero las luces parecían encendidas. Había llegado justo para el final. Sin embargo, al recorrer la puerta, se encontró con algo que no esperó: serpentinas y papelillos multicolores adornaban el suelo y, aparte de los dos conserjes que limpiaban el desorden, no había ni un alma dentro.

―Cuánto lo siento ―uno de los hombres exclamó al verla de reojo―, llegaste muy tarde.

Pero ella no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Tal vez la ceremonia no fuera tan importante, ¿cierto? Sólo necesitaba hablar con Shijima para entrar al equipo, conocer a las recién ingresadas a su tiempo y entrenar con la nueva alineación cuando ésta fuera creada. Lo único malo y la única razón por la que iba, era para despedirse y agradecerles a sus viejos amigos egresados. Sería egoísta hablarles para reunirse algún día, pues estaba segura que no tendrían tiempo. Sólo le quedaba esperar hasta el Inter-Escolar.

―¿K-Katomi?

La nombrada giró hacia la dueña de una voz tan familiar y se encontró con Shien Yuji, antigua capitana del equipo femenil de voleibol.

―¿Cómo…? ¿Qué estás…? Ah, no importa. El equipo de baloncesto inició tarde con su ceremonia ―declaró e hizo que los ojos de la extranjera se iluminaran―. Estrenan nuevo gimnasio.

―¡Muchas gracias! ―gritó y abrazó rápidamente a la más baja― ¡Suerte en la Universidad!

Sin que la japonesa pudiera responder, Katomi emprendió una segunda carrera. Dentro del gimnasio de voleibol, las tres personas permanecieron viendo por donde salió corriendo, ya fuese alegres por ella o extrañadas a la misma vez.

―¿Qué no esa era la chica parapléjica? ―inquirió uno de los conserjes― ¿La vieja estrella del baloncesto?

―Al parecer ―exclamó Shien, viendo por última vez a Katomi y sonriendo para sí misma―, vuelve a ser esa estrella.

La americana ignoró el dolor en sus piernas y las obligó a aumentar la velocidad. A diferencia del gimnasio anterior, el de baloncesto tenía todas las puertas abiertas (las cuales estaban en línea en el muro sur, gracias a la remodelación). No había necesidad de encender las luces, pues una fila de ventanas rodeaban las cuatro paredes del edificio, a unos cuatros metros del suelo. Una voz salía del interior, la cual, rápidamente, reconoció como la de Shuyō.

Dentro del edificio, casi cien chicas estaban reunidas, cerca del escenario, ocupando la cancha central y un poco de las laterales. Cada una de ellas estaba dividida por redes que colgaban desde el techo, pero habían sido recogidas para hacer más espacio. Las gradas habían sido intercambiadas por aquel escenario y sólo en las esquinas oestes habían bancas de seis filas. La oficina de Shijima, los vestidores y los sanitarios fueron reubicados al primer nivel, un poco más arriba de donde estaba el "cinturón de ventanas".

―¡Es difícil, pero necesario! ―la voz de Shuyō hizo que Katomi dejara de admirar la remodelación y se centrara en la castaña, al igual que las demás miradas― ¡Será doloroso dejar la familia que nos vio crecer por tres largos años, la cual presenció nuestras lágrimas y nuestras sonrisas! ―detrás de ella, el resto de egresadas (al igual que Odayaka), estaban alineadas, algunas con sonrisas en sus rostros, otras reteniendo las lágrimas y otras con pañuelos sobre sus narices― ¡Una generación se va y otra más llega! ¡Ésta crecerá bajo las manos de Shijima Hisame y la nueva capitana, Yūgana Masae! ¡Muchas gracias y, nunca lo olviden: Tensai, lidera!

―¡Lidera!

Los aplausos y gritos se hicieron de escuchar. Mientras Shuyō y Yūgana intercambiaban puestos, Katomi se colocó detrás de las demás chicas. La rubia sostenía un papel entre manos, el cual comenzó a garabatear cuando se detuvo frente al pódium. Alzó la mirada y estudió a todas las jugadoras, a casi todas, pues nunca chocó miradas con Katomi.

―¡No puedo decir que soy una persona totalmente diferente a la chica que entró aquí dos años atrás! ―comenzó la nueva capitana― ¡Todavía tengo muchos errores y debilidades! ¡Es por eso que me es un honor estar frente a ustedes y tal vez no sea una capitana perfecta, pero les aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí para que Tensai sea aún mejor de lo que ya es! ¡Claro que necesitaré la ayuda del entrenador y la suya! ¡Así que espero contar con su apoyo para que le den su fuerza al equipo! ¡Me es imposible asegurarles que todas serán titulares, pues sólo hay diez lugares y varios ya están ocupados! ¡Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que, si dan lo mejor de ustedes, serán las prodigio que el equipo necesita! ―los aplausos se escucharon una vez más y, cuando cesaron, agregó―: ¡Eso sería todo de mi parte! ¡En la tarde, a la hora establecida, inicia el entrenamiento! ¡Nos vemos, prodigios! ¡Tensai, lidera!

―¡Lidera!

Con ese grito no sólo se dio fin a la ceremonia, sino que el retiro de los superiores. Estos últimos se encontraban en la parte del fondo del escenario. Absolutamente todos lloraban. Tal escena contagio de nostalgia a muchos de los presentes, tanto como a las chicas como al mismísimo entrenador, quien se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Las egresadas bajaron del escenario y Shijima les abrió la puerta que estaba a un costado del escenario para que pudieran salir.

Katomi se apresuró para que la multitud de féminas no la atrapase y fue una de las primeras en salir del gimnasio. Quería hablar personalmente con las que habían sido parte de la alineación más fuerte que Tensai tuvo, por lo que caminó hacia el costado oeste del edificio. Antes de seguir avanzando, se dio cuenta que la vitrina de trofeos, medallas y recuerdos, la habían traslado ahí. Estaba tal y como la recordaba: las copas de sus dos Inter-Escolares, de las dos Copas de Invierno, medallas que cada quien había recibido y las fotografías de las alineaciones victoriosas. Se centró más que nada en estas últimas, mejor dicho, en las del año pasado: a pesar de no merecerse ningún puesto en el Inter-Escolar, le permitieron salir en la foto y ahí estaba, en medio, sosteniendo la copa y sentada sobre su silla de ruedas; en la de la Copa de Invierno, era sostenida sobre la cabeza de sus demás compañeras, con el trofeo contra su pecho.

Eran recuerdos que valían la pena atesorar.

―Katomi García-Senpai, ¿cierto?

Al escuchar su nombre, apartó la mirada de la vitrina y se giró. Abrió sus párpados al encontrarse con dos chicas desconocidas. Las dos eran de estatura media, pero una era de complexión un poco robusta, cabello largo, castaño-medio y lacio, ojos pequeños y un poco rasgados de color marrón-oscuro, piel de tono dorado. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió fue la otra chica: complexión normal (un tanto musculosa), cabello corto, lacio y de un tono negro intenso, ojos grandes de color marrón-claro, tez de un tono marfil. Tenía un gran parecido con alguien…, pero no lograba recordar quién.

―¡Oh, lo sabía! ―la azabache exclamó, maravillada― Mi nombre es Kotonaru Nyoko y ella es Rinjin Fuyu ―señaló a la castaña, quien tan sólo asintió―. Somos de primero y siempre hemos querido jugar junto a ti. Te vimos por primera vez en el Inter-Escolar de hace dos años, cuando el tablero te cayó encima. ¿No te dolió aquella vez, Senpai?

―No tanto como…

―¡Kat…!

Miró sobre su hombro, pues juró haber escuchado su apodo, pero detrás de ella sólo había un grupo de chicas que admiraban la vitrina de Tensai.

―No tanto como el aerosol desinfectante que mi viejo mánager esparció por toda mi espalda ―le contestó con una sonrisa―; esa cosa ardió como no tienes idea.

―¿Es cierto que abandonó al equipo por un embarazo no planeado? ―fue turno de Rinjin de preguntar.

―¡Fuyu! ―Kotonaru la reprendió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas― ¡Ese fue un rumor que se esparció y, aunque no fuera así, ¿no crees que es algo personal?! No puedes andarlo gritando a los siete océanos.

―Ah ―la americana atrajo la atención del par de amigas e intentó tranquilizarlas―. No, no hay ningún problema. Fue solamente eso: un tonto rumor. La verdad es que…

―¡Katom…!

Esa vez se giró con más fuerza por escuchar aquel apodo que tanto odiaba. Una vez más, sólo vio al grupo admirando la vitrina. Se volvió hacia las dos de primero.

―La verdad es que sufrí un accidente en la Copa de Invierno de hace dos años ―declaró e hizo que la expresión de las menores cambiara a una sorprendida―, y quedé parapléjica. Pero ahora estoy totalmente recuperada y lista para un nuevo año.

―Nos alegra mucho escuchar eso, Senpai ―le dijo la azabache, mientras que Rinjin sólo asintió energéticamente―. Haremos todo lo posible por convertirnos en titulares y pelear al mismo tiempo que tú.

―Hagan su mejor esfuerzo y lo logra…

―¡Katomi!

Ya había tenido suficiente. O alguien le estaba jugando una broma o empezaba a escuchar voces en su cabeza. Intentó dar media vuelta, cuando alguien saltó sobre su espalda y la empujó hacia el frente. Rinjin y Kotonaru se apartaron, y eso hizo que Katomi cayera boca abajo sobre el cemento. El par de primero intercambió unas miradas extrañas, antes de encogerse de hombros.

―Fue un gusto hablar contigo, Senpai ―exclamó la azabache―, nos veremos en el entrenamiento de la tarde.

―¡Hasta luego, Katomi-Senpai! ―gritó también Rinjin.

―Nos vemos, chicas ―respondió la mayor con la cara contra el sueño. Giró su rostro hacia un costado y por fin logró ver a la persona que la empujó―. Ma-chan, quítate de encima. N-no puedo…, respirar.

―¿Haciendo amigas tan rápido, anaranjada?

Cuando escuchó una segunda voz, sacudió a Yūgana de su espalda hasta que ella la soltó. Le ayudó a levantarse y se encontró con quienes estaba buscando: Heishi, Yoyaku, Okubyōna, Odayaka y Shuyō, acompañados de Shijima. Todos mantenían expresiones de una mezcla entre alegría y sorpresa, obviamente por el asunto de sus piernas.

―Estaba a punto de golpear a Masae cuando empezó a saltar y gritar que te encontrabas en el gimnasio ―exclamó Shuyō―, y más desquiciado aún: ¡que te encontrabas de pie! Fue hasta que todos te vimos que… ¿cómo rayos lo lograste? Estabas parapléjica, hundida, terminada…, ya no tenías futuro.

―Linda forma de quitarle el ánimo a alguien, Yu…

―Te extrañaré, niña de otro planeta ―la interrumpió tanto con sus palabras como con un abrazo―. Tal vez nosotras ya no podamos presenciar tu renacimiento, pero sorprende a las novatas.

―Anaranjada ―Heishi le apodó y le palmeó la espalda, tal vez la última vez que recibiría un golpe amistoso con semejante fuerza―, no logro entender cómo haces todo lo que haces ―prosiguió mientras Shuyō terminaba con el abrazo―, y m-me gustaría tener más tiempo para poder averiguarlo…

―Chi-chan ―Katomi abrazó a la morena cuando ésta comenzó a llorar―, yo también te extrañaré, amiga.

―G-gracias por hacer especial cada día que pa…, pasamos juntas ―le dijo entre sollozos―. De verdad que eres única.

―Concuerdo con ella, Katomi ―Odayaka exclamó, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Heishi, por lo que ella se apartó―. Todos los papeles que desordenabas, todos los problemas en los que me metías y todo el revoltijo que hacías en la oficina, el cual yo tenía que acomodar…, extrañaré todo eso.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras los demás miraban con los corazones rotos. Shijima, quien ya se había calmado un poco, volvió a soltar en llanto. Shuyō y Heishi abrazaron a Okubyōna, quien estaba igual o peor que el entrenador. Yūgana se quitó las lágrimas de la orilla de sus ojos. Odayaka y Katomi se separaron al cabo de unos minutos más. La peli-naranja se volteó hacia su vieja Alero, la cual ocultaba su rostro detrás de las manos.

―Tamy-chan ―le apodó la extranjera en un tono tranquilo―, me harás llorar ―mas ya era tarde: ella también rompió en llanto y envolvió a la rubia en sus brazos―. Eres una hermosa persona y créeme cuando te digo que todos tus buenos consejos me harán falta cada día.

―Es muy difícil…, K-Katomi-chan ―declaró con dificultad―. Fue tan lindo este t-tiempo en Tensai que…, que me gustaría crear más memorias. Te quiero mucho y te voy a extrañar…, mucho, mucho.

―Al igual que yo ―dejó que la mayor la abrazara por un rato más, hasta que estuvo lista para soltarla. Fue en eso que Katomi se volvió hacia Yoyaku, quien tenía los ojos humedecidos pero se rehusaba a liberar sus lágrimas―. Yo siempre quise ser una superior igual a ti, Oshi-chan: eres fuerte, decidida y temeraria. Hacías que muchos te admiráramos, incluyéndome. Espero que algún día ―la abrazó y la japonesa le devolvió la acción―, pueda parecerme un poco a ti.

―Y-yo nunca he sido buena con las despedidas. De hecho, las detesto ―rio un poco y eso fue todo lo necesario para que la primera lágrima resbalara―. ¿A quién engaño? Te extrañaré, maldita. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan linda, tan amigable? ¡Diablos! Me encariñé mucho contigo y…, ahora duele. Te odio, con todo mi corazón, te odio, te odio…

―También te quiero, Oshi-chan.

―Contamos con ustedes dos para el futuro del equipo ―después de que las dos Ala-Pívots se separaran, Shuyō, con lágrimas cayendo de su cara, se acercó tanto a Katomi como a Yūgana―, capitana y vice-capitana.

― _ **What!?**_ ―inquirió la oji-naranja― Pero…, ni siquiera metí mi soli…

―¡Ta-da!

Katomi leyó rápidamente la hoja de papel que le entregó Yūgana: era una solicitud de ingreso al equipo, tenía sus datos (inclusive su firma) y el sello de aprobación de Shijima.

―La llené durante mi discurso ―declaró la rubia antes de que la otra pudiera preguntar algo―. Agradéceme después…, una cena costosa suena como buena idea, ¿no crees?

―No…, pero gracias ―admiró la hoja por una última vez y miró a sus viejos amigos―. También a ustedes, muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de una hermosa familia. A pesar de todos mis errores, estuvieron ahí para apoyarme. Cada vez que tropecé, ustedes me levantaron. Los amo y, sinceramente, si no fuese por ustedes, no estaría donde ahora estoy.

―Gracias a ti ―le contestó Shuyō―. Tú nos ayudaste, nos alentaste y nos inspiraste. Estoy segura que si tú, Katomi García, estás en el equipo, las novatas tendrán un nuevo significado para el deporte ―extrañamente, llevó una mano hacia el centro; los demás egresados la imitaron casi al instante, al igual que el entrenador; Yūgana y Katomi les siguieron también―. Nuestro último grito, ¿listos? Uno, dos, tres. ¡Tensai, lidera!

―¡Lidera!

El grupo se apartó de los otros tres y, con pasos lentos, dieron media vuelta para alejarse del edificio. Eventualmente, desaparecieron entre el resto del gentío. Aquella generación, la que había iniciado una historia, por fin llegó al final de su capítulo…, el protagonismo pasaba a otras manos.

―Mi niña ―Shijima dijo al controlar un poco sus sollozos.

―¿Hisame-sensei?

―¡Estás caminando! ―de improviso, abrazó a Katomi y empezó a darle vueltas por el aire― ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Es increíble! Quiero…, no, no quiero saber. No en este momento. No estoy emocionalmente listo. Más tarde, sí; al rato ―tras hablar consigo mismo, se giró hacia sus chicas―. Antes de la práctica, quiero llevarlas a que conozcan a alguien. Las veré quince minutos antes, aquí, ¿entendido?

Pero no esperó por una respuesta. Empezó a alejarse del par, seguramente a un lugar donde pudiera llorar a gusto.

―¿Crees que esté bien? ―preguntó Katomi.

―No te preocupes ―la rubia exclamó―, hace lo mismo cada año.

Las dos amigas permanecieron viéndose por un largo rato, hasta que se abrazaron mutuamente y soltaron un grito agudo.

―¡De verdad que eres una bruja! ―burló la más baja― Si quisieras, romperías teoremas y leyes de física. ¿Qué tal se siente? ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? Un cambio total para una nueva historia.

―¿Qué te digo? Si es nuestro último año…, hay que cerrar con broche de oro.

* * *

 **¡Lo mismo va para mí! Sinceramente, éste fue un capítulo muy emotivo para mí. Es decir, se trata de personajes que han estado conmigo por casi tres años; cada uno tiene un poco de mí y me duele mucho que su historia haya llegado a su fin. No me imagino cómo me pondré cuando esta trilogía acabe de una vez por todas. Jaja. Tal vez mi vida ya no tenga sentido. En fin, en este cuarto capítulo, conocimos a dos nuevas chicas (de quienes todavía no revelaré sus posiciones): Nyoko Kotonaru y Fuyu Rinjin. Con la descripción de Kotonaru, ¿alguien puede imaginarse a quién se parece? Si no es así, mejor. Quiero darles una sorpresa sobre esa chica. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	5. Orígenes

**Recomendación Musical: "Tales of Hope" – DTD Music**

* * *

Tal como habían quedado, Katomi y Yūgana se encontraron con Shijima antes del entrenamiento. El hombre se deshizo de todas las lágrimas y tristeza, para convertirse en el famoso hombre inquebrantable, con una mirada seria pero amorosa para sus niñas. En lugar de preparar algo para antes de la práctica de baloncesto o hablar sobre lo que fuese, salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron hacia un gimnasio que estaba en la cuadra de enfrente.

―Nunca había entrado aquí ―Katomi exclamó mientras subían hacia el primer piso―; aunque, ahora que lo veo, es increíble tener un gimnasio tan cerca. ¿Habrá gimnasia?

―Creo que vendré los fines de semana a nadar ―declaró la rubia, sin despegar su mirada de la piscina―. Kōsuke-kun no deja de invitarme a la playa, pero no sabe que me da pavor entrar al mar. ¡Debo quitarme eso en los siguientes tres meses!

―Mis niñas ―Shijima intervino cuando llegaron al piso donde había un sinfín de máquinas deportivas y un espacio despejado―, vinimos hasta aquí porque quiero que conozcan a alguien muy especial.

―¡¿Su novia?! ―preguntaron en unísono.

―¡Hisame-kun! ―una cuarta voz gritó antes de que alguien pudiera responder.

Al cabo de unos segundos, una mujer (alrededor de la edad del hombre) saltó sobre los hombros del azabache, y abrazó la cabeza de éste con piernas y brazos. Las dos menores se alejaron un poco y aprovecharon para apreciar una mejor visión de la mujer: parecía medir metro y medio, era muy delgada; una cabellera lacia, larga y castaña-clara estaba atada con una peineta; su piel estaba bronceada y era de un tono tostado. Les era bastante familiar.

―Mirai-san ―el hombre la nombró con un poco de dificultad, pues el peso de la mujer le empezaba a molestar en el cuello―, bájate, por favor.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―ella balbuceó al obedecerlo―. Olvidé que ahora eres un anciano con problemas de espalda.

―Tenemos la misma edad y, por si no lo has notado, estoy en perfecta forma ―él alardeó mientras contraía los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda alta―. En fin, no vine sólo por una visita ―tras decir eso, le indició al par de estudiantes acercarse―. Ellas dos son Yūgana Masae y García Katomi…, ya te había hablado de…

―¡Por Dios! ―Mirai le interrumpió y se acercó hacia Yūgana, a quien comenzó a acariciarle el rostro― Katomi. He escuchado tanto de ti…, estaba ansiosa de conocerte por fin…

―Ah, ¿Mirai-san? ―Shijima le palmeó la espalda y la alejó de la rubia―, ella es Yūgana.

―Anaranjado ―exclamó la mujer mientras soltaba a la capitana―, por supuesto ―se volvió hacia Katomi, mas no le acarició el rostro, tal vez porque no lo alcanzaba―. Mi nombre es Sōsu Mirai y me será un placer trabajar contigo.

La peli-naranja encarnó una ceja en señal de confusión. Compartió una expresión llena de extrañeza con Yūgana, quien sólo se encogió de hombros. Katomi miró una vez más a la mujer y, cuando miró sus pequeños y rasgados ojos de color miel, recordó dónde la había visto: en la vitrina de recuerdo, estaba la foto de la primera generación…, aquella que creó al equipo de Tensai.

―Mis niñas ―el entrenador se acercó a Sōsu y colocó una mano sobre su hombro―, ella fue quien fundó el club de baloncesto.

.

Era el segundo día de clases en la Preparatoria Tensai. Algunas relaciones se habían hecho, los profesores estaban presentados, los clubes se llenaron; todo estaba listo, a excepción de una simple cosa que revoloteaba en la cabeza de un singular alumno de primero. Aquel chico, de cabello azabache y unos amistosos ojos avellana, se llamaba Shijima Hisame y su meta de convertirse en mánager del equipo femenil de voleibol estaba muerta. Habló con la entrenadora, se presentó con las chicas…, pero cuando presenció la práctica, se prometió no volver a pisar el gimnasio. Ni la mujer ni las jugadoras tomaban enserio el deporte, y Shijima no quería estar junto a ese tipo de personas. Buscó dentro del equipo de natación, soccer, béisbol…, y nada. O el puesto ya estaba ocupado o tenían el mismo modo de pensar.

Su padre le había advertido que Tensai se caracterizaba por sus equipos femeniles, ya que los varoniles no eran buenos. No obstante, a Shijima no le importó eso. Quería ver qué tan buenas eran las mujeres cuando se lo proponían y, ¿qué mejor forma de verlo que en deportes? Lo único malo es que no tenían equipos de deportes más agresivos. El baloncesto sería una buena opción para empezar.

―Eres Shijima Hisame, ¿cierto? ―una desconocida voz preguntó atrás de él. Miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con una chica de muy baja estatura. Sin que pudiera responderle, continuó―: Lo sabía. Mi nombre es Sōsu Mirai. Te vi ayer en la práctica del club de voleibol. Escuché que buscas un equipo de quien ser mánager, ¿es cierto?

―Hai ―respondió un tanto emocionado, dándose vuelta por fin―. ¿Conoces alguno?

―Sígueme.

Sin contestarle, empezó a jalarlo. Él no tuvo otra opción, excepto dejar llevarse. Se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio más pequeño que tenía la escuela, aquel que usaba el equipo de voleibol cuando el principal estaba en reparación. Fue por eso que le pareció extraño a Shijima que se escucharan balones rebotando desde dentro. Cuando la fémina recorrió la puerta, se encontraron con un grupo pequeño de chicas que practicaban baloncesto.

―He estado un año formando esto ―le dijo la más baja―. Somos nueve chicas que quieren jugar al baloncesto, pero contamos con el apoyo de nadie. Sólo nos hace falta un integrante para que seamos un equipo oficial…, para que nazca el equipo femenil de baloncesto.

―Y ―exclamó él tras unos segundos de silencio―, ¿quieres que sea el décimo y último miembro? ―suspiró al verla asintiendo de manera infantil y energética― No lo sé. Creo que no quiero perder mi tiempo con un equipo con altas probabilidades de desaparecer el día de mañana.

―¿Quieres decir que no nos darás ni una oportunidad? ―preguntó, claramente ofendida― Hai. Acepto que no somos lo más atractivo de la escuela, ni siquiera tenemos a alguien que nos entrene, pero tenemos algo que ningún otro equipo tiene y eso ya lo habrás visto con las de voleibol: adoramos y nos apasiona el baloncesto. No jugamos para ganar un trofeo dorado o una medalla de bronce o la fama en Tokio; jugamos para probarnos a nosotras mismas, para mejorar nuestras habilidades, para pasarla bien, conocer gente nueva y, lo más importante, para divertirnos. Dime, Shijima, después de la mentalidad que viste en los demás clubes, ¿te darás el lujo de menospreciarnos sin conocernos?

El oji-avellana desvió la mirada hacia un costado, sin saber qué responder. Cierto es que todo lo que buscaba, lo había dicho ella. Si era verdad todo eso, sería muy interesante trabajar a su lado.

―Te propongo algo ―volvió a hablar Sōsu―, ten un juego con nosotras. No somos las mejores y es seguro que no te impresionaremos…, pero, si no ves ni una pisca de la pasión que le tenemos al baloncesto, no te molestaré más. ¿Hecho?

―Trato.

No necesitaba escuchar esa propuesta una segunda vez, así que siguió a la más baja hacia el interior del edificio. Si quería salir de dudas y tomar una decisión, ¿qué mejor que ponerlas a prueba? Las miradas de todas las demás chicas se clavaron en el par, al mismo tiempo que detenían lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo. Sōsu se detuvo a mitad de la duela y esperó a que todas la vieran.

―Jugaremos un partido ―empezó―, sólo que, Gen-chan ―llamó a una de sus chicas, quien asintió―, incluirás a Shijima en tu equipo.

Se separaron en dos grupos. El varón se giró hacia las cuatro chicas que jugarían junto a él y, ayudado con su memoria fotográfica, se grabó rápidamente sus caras. Estaba listo para iniciar. Ni siquiera se percató que, en lugar de hacer el Tiro de Inicio, el equipo de Sōsu iniciaría con el balón. Shijima, a diferencia de lo que muchos creían, era bueno en casi todos los deportes y el baloncesto era su especialidad.

El juego inició. Las chicas se dispersaron rápidamente para defender. El único varón pensó en jugar como poste, pero las féminas querían que se enfrentara cara a cara con Sōsu, por lo que lo dejaron de ala. Cuando las contrincantes se acercaron lo suficiente, iniciaron con una formación de Uno a Uno en toda la cancha. Shijima y Sōsu quedaron de frente. El más alto sonrió, desafiante. Estaba seguro que la gran diferencia de estatura le ayudaría. La chica compartió una mirada con su Alero. El azabache sabía que ese era un gran error, pues ahora conocía la dirección en la que iría el balón.

Sin embargo, lo habían burlado: Sōsu rodeó al más alto por la izquierda, penetrando en su defensa.

Él se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla menospreciada. Era todo menos tonta: era muy rápida, ágil e inteligente. Para cuando giró para evitar que anotara, ésta ya había evadido a las demás y tirado de bandeja hacia la canasta.

Mientras el balón rebotaba sobre la duela, Shijima permaneció viendo a aquella chica con una expresión llena de sorpresa. Todas las chicas, sin importar los equipos, se acercaron a felicitar a Sōsu. La alabaron y aplaudieron. Parecían bastante unidas y eso era lo que él buscaba. Recordó las miradas que ambas chicas compartieron antes de atravesarlo: era una que ya habían establecido, una cuyo uso no estaba establecido por un régimen, sino por algo llamado confianza. Al parecer, todas confiaban en ella, si no fuera así, jamás la habrían dejado en un Uno a Uno contra él; habrían entrado en pánico.

Shijima sonrió para sí mismo. Había visto suficiente.

Sōsu se apartó de las demás chicas al ver al varón acercársele. Tenía una mirada seria, pero podía ver el brillo que tenía en sus ojos. Se detuvieron frente al otro, ignorando la diferencia de estatura entre ambos. Era hora de decidir el futuro de una posible historia.

―Y, ¿bien? ―inquirió ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

―Mirai-san ―Shijima extendió una mano y dibujó otra sonrisa cuando la más baja la apretó―, te acabas de convertir en la legendaria fundadora del equipo femenil de baloncesto de la Preparatoria Tensai.

.

.

.

―Se te extrañará mucho, Mirai-san.

La nombrada detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz de su amigo y viejo mánager. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con la clásica diferencia de veinte centímetros que compartían. Cuando fue a despedirse de sus compañeras, puesto que era la única de tercero, no lo divisó. Supo que quería hablar con ella a solas.

―Los visitaré cada vez que tenga tiempo ―intentó bromear, aunque la nostalgia y tristeza seguían ahí―. Escucha, Hisame-kun ―su tono se volvió serio―. Sé que sólo estuve un año con ustedes y me hubiera gustado hacer mucho más.

―¿Qué dices? ―cuestionó Shijima― Creaste un club, conseguiste uniformes y el apoyo de la escuela, quedamos quintos en el Inter-Escolar y terceros en la Copa de Invierno. Jamás he conocido a alguien que hiciese tanto como tú.

―Todo fue gracias a ti ―Sōsu declaró con una pequeña sonrisa―. Gracias a que aceptaste jugar contra una enana, el equipo nació. Es por eso que te quiero pedir un favor ―como tenía de hábito, no permitió que el menor dijera algo y continuó―: Cuando tú te gradúes, la generación fundadora desaparecerá por completo; lo único que tendrán las novatas, serán las memorias y la historia de los diez estudiantes locos por el baloncesto ―ambos rieron―. Ahora que conseguimos a un entrenador, las victorias estarán aún más cerca. Sin embargo, no quiero que Tensai olvidé lo más importante: no somos tan sólo un simple equipo, sino una familia.

―Y ―exclamó el más alto cuando escuchó una pausa―, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?

―Después de que te hayas ido, estoy segura que el entrenador y aquellos que le continúen, se dejarán llevar por la fama y las victorias; olvidarán el verdadero significado del deporte ―explicó, pero no respondió la pregunta―. A las chicas les pasará lo mismo. Los únicos capaces de cambiar eso somos tú y yo. Algún día, volveré para apoyar a la familia que yo creé… ¿me prometes que tú harás lo mismo?

.

.

.

Shijima recordaba esa conversación como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior. No obstante, habían pasado ya más de ocho años.

Como había prometido, solicitó trabajo en Tensai tanto como profesor de inglés como entrenador del equipo de baloncesto. Las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí: ya no entrenaban en el gimnasio pequeño, sino en el grande (el cual ahora era de tres canchas completas); el número de integrantes incrementó significantemente; la vitrina de recuerdos tenía medallas, trofeos, reconocimientos y fotografías; y las chicas eran bastante diferentes a como creyó que serían.

El entrenador anterior a él había hecho un buen trabajo y se convirtió en todo lo que dijo Sōsu: sólo le importaba ganar. Por lo que había investigado, ni siquiera le importaba que algunas chicas no fueran a entrenar o que la alineación principal no supiera el nombre de sus compañeras o que ellas jugaran sólo para lucirse. De hecho, la práctica del día anterior había sido un completo fracaso.

Él llevaba ya un año ahí y ni siquiera lograron acercarse al Inter-Escolar o a la Copa de Invierno. Puede que estuviera bastante molesto por esos malos resultados, pero las chicas parecieron satisfechas por salir en revistas y en televisión nacional. Las de tercero se graduaron con la cabeza en alto y las de segundo ni recordaban sus rostros. Pensó que el inicio de un nuevo año traería consigo nuevas mentalidades y aún tenía esperanzas.

Sentado en su oficina, su mirada avellana captó aquella fotografía que guardó durante más de ocho años. Eran los diez adolescentes que crearon al equipo sin la ayuda de nadie.

A veces se preguntaba el paradero de Sōsu Mirai, pues, desde que ésta egresó de Tensai, no escuchó nada sobre ella. Tal vez estaría alegremente casada con un americano y dos hijos, tal vez viajaba por todo el mundo. Si de eso se trataba, estaba feliz por ella. Existían miles de razones para que no cumpliera con su promesa, dejándole toda la responsabilidad a él. Con respecto a su supuesta vieja amiga, sentía una mezcla de traición, enojo y curiosidad. ¿Se parecería a la chica que sonreía en la foto? Puede que nunca lo sabría.

Un toqueteo en la puerta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Le sorprendió que alguien supiera dónde quedaba su oficina. Guardó la fotografía con rapidez, acomodó un poco los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

―Adelante.

―¿Entrenador?

El hombre entrecerró los ojos después de que la adolescente cerrara la puerta detrás de ella. Por sus ojos grises y su opaco cabello negro, la reconoció como Hashira Yoriko, una Base de primero. Se alegró al saber que su memoria fotográfica siguiera intacta.

―¿Qué sucede, Hashira? ―quiso saber él― Todavía es un poco temprano para que comience el entrenamiento.

―¿Usted llegó a conocer a Sōsu Mirai?

La vieja silla de plástico se venció después de cinco años de uso. Shijima intentó sujetarse del escritorio, pero sólo logró llevarse consigo una montaña de papeles. Volvió a reincorporarse con gran rapidez y acercó su rostro hacia el de la menor, quien lo veía en sorpresa.

―¿L-la conoces? ¿Has escuchado algo de ella? ―mientras preguntaba, rodeó el escritorio― ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hace? Dime, por favor.

―Prometí que no diría más de lo que ella me mandó en el mensaje para usted…

―¿¡Cómo puedes prometerle algo a alguien que rompió con su propia promesa!? ―gritó e hizo que la menor se hiciera hacia atrás. Después de suspirar con pesadez, se sentó sobre su escritorio y llevó sus manos hacia los ojos― Lo siento…, es sólo que no he sabido nada de ella durante años… ¿se encuentra bien?

―Hai ―asintió la azabache―. Ella fue a la Copa de Invierno del año pasado y quiso que le recordara la meta que ustedes dos tuvieron cuando crearon al equipo. No le importó que se quedaran en los 'Juegos entre Zonas', sino que, en lugar de ver a una familia unida, se encontró con un equipo desinteresado.

―No creo que Mirai-san tenga derecho de opinar sobre mi equipo ―opinó él―. Desaparece y, ¿piensa que tendré en cuenta sus ideas? No. He estado un año aquí y he hecho un buen trabajo como entrenador. Tal vez los resultados no fueron los mejores, pero eso cambiará este año.

―Eso no pensaba cuando creó el club o, ¿sí, entrenador? ―atrapó por sorpresa al hombre, pues éste abrió los párpados en señal de ella― Yo entré al equipo porque quería ver si era verdad la leyenda de Tensai, aquella que dice que el equipo de baloncesto es la perfecta forma de una extraña familia. No quiero pasar tres años arrepintiéndome por elegir al equipo incorrecto.

―¿Tienes alguna idea? ―el hombre cuestionó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio y mientras las demás chicas llegaban al gimnasio para iniciar con la práctica― Porque yo también estoy harto de que todas se vean como simples compañeras y no como hermanas.

―Hable antes de iniciar con la práctica ―respondió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla―. Confíe en usted porque yo no sea la única que ingresó aquí en busca de una familia.

Hashira salió de la oficina y dejó la puerta entreabierta detrás de ella. El hombre permaneció sentado sobre el mueble. Pasados unos segundos, abrió su cajón y volvió a sacar la fotografía de la primera alineación que tuvo Tensai. Al igual que Sōsu, no sabía nada de las otras ocho chicas. Tal vez estarían sentadas frente a una computadora dentro de su aburrido trabajo, tal vez ninguna de ellas recordara al equipo. Sin embargo, él lo hacía y ahora se encontraba ahí.

Todas las jugadoras miraron de reojo cómo su entrenador se dirigía al centro de la cancha. Formaron un círculo alrededor de él, listas para iniciar con otra práctica infernal. Era gracias a los entrenamientos que su escuela era famosa: Shijima Hisame era el único capaz de que las piernas de todas sus chicas temblaran al final de cada día. Pero al verlo, con un extraño semblante en su rostro, supieron que no sería una práctica normal.

―Antes que nada ―el oji-avellana empezó―, quiero disculparme ante ustedes ―las exclamaciones de confusión se hicieron de escuchar―. ¿Alguna llegó a escuchar cuál fue el lema con el que se creó el equipo? ―al ver que nadie asentía, preguntó otra vez―: ¿Alguien escuchó de la fundadora, Sōsu Mirai? ―de nuevo, nadie, aparte de Hashira, asintió― Entonces, debo iniciar por ahí. Hace nueve años, esa mujer, Sōsu Mirai, otras ocho chicas y yo creamos el club femenil de baloncesto. Mirai-san y yo queríamos hacer el primer equipo donde todos se trataran como una familia. Por supuesto que antes era mucho más sencillo; es decir, sólo éramos diez en el equipo ―todos rieron ante ese comentario, haciendo que Shijima sonriera, más tranquilo―. Sin embargo, cuando todos partimos por caminos diferentes, hicimos un juramento de que las futuras generaciones se tratarían igual: como hermanos. Claro que el entrenador anterior a mí no sabía eso, pero yo sí y ahora estoy aquí para remediar mi error. Sé que he estado ya un año con ustedes y debí haber cumplido con esta promesa desde hace tiempo, pero fui muy débil y ni siquiera lo intenté. Quiero cambiar eso y hacer de ustedes, la primera generación en regresar al verdadero Tensai.

―¿Cómo haremos eso? ―una voz preguntó entre todas las jugadoras.

―¿Por qué nos llamamos "equipo"? ―cuestionó en lugar de responder― Todos sabemos que el baloncesto es un juego de cinco contra cinco. Las probabilidades de ganar siendo cuatro, son bajas, casi nulas con tres e imposible con dos o uno. Cada una depende de la fuerza de otra y viceversa. Miren a la chica que tienen a un lado. Sepan que ella no es su enemiga y no sólo es una compañera, sino que, dentro de la duela, es su hermana. Ella les ayudará cuando crean que ya no pueden más, les tenderá una mano cuando tropiecen, tendrán esperanza en ustedes cuando no la tengan. Esa chica que está a lado, es su familia; podría decirse que es su soporte, su poste. Tomen el gimnasio como ejemplo: si una columna se rompe, las demás caerán también y el edificio colapsará. Así es un verdadero equipo. Si alguna cae, no la dejen atrás, ayúdenla a seguir. El apoyo y la confianza es lo más importante. Si no tenemos ninguno de los dos, no podremos ser llamados un "verdadero equipo", sino "un montón de gente corriendo por un balón" ―las risas volvieron a escucharse―. ¿Qué dicen? ―volvió a preguntar cuando el lugar se quedó en silencio― ¿Les gustaría intentar esta nueva idea de convertirnos en familia?

―¡Hai! ―respondieron todas en unísono y con un brazo en el aire.

―Si todas nosotras somos hermanas ―Hashira dio un paso al frente y atrajo todas las miradas―, ¿usted sería nuestro padre?

―A menos que quieran que sea su madre, sí ―una tercera vez, las risas iniciaron, sólo que más ligeras y contagiosas―. Confíen en cada una de sus compañeras, de sus hermanas, y la victoria será asegurada, controlarán los partidos, serán jugadoras excelentes. Recuerden que el primer paso para que las suyas confíen en ustedes, es confiar en sí mismas. No jueguen sólo por llamar la atención, por tener excusas para no asistir a lugares o por ser populares; no decepcionen a su familia. Jueguen porque de verdad aman al deporte. Yo no puedo asegurarles que todas serán titulares, claro que no; puede que sea el entrenador, pero los verdaderos resultados los conseguirán ustedes solas. Eso sí, espero verlas rompiendo mis expectativas. Les prometo algo: algún día, todas ustedes liderarán. Es el destino de Tensai, de las prodigios. ¿Qué les parece si ese es nuestro nuevo lema? ¡Tensai, lidera!

―¡Lidera!

Shijima no esperaba que alguien respondiera a su grito, pero se sintió completamente orgulloso. Miró a cada una de sus chicas, de sus niñas, y supo que un nuevo futuro les aguardaba. Puede que tomase mucho tiempo, pero completaría su meta. Dejó que las jugadoras se tranquilizaran un poco. Les dejaría creer que los entrenamientos se alivianarían, por lo menos sólo una semana. De repente, se encontró con Hashira Yoriko, quien también festejaba junto a sus nuevas hermanas. Él repitió el discurso en su cabeza. El papel de 'poste del equipo' acababa de ser ocupado.

.

.

.

―¿Cómo ves a las nuevas, papá? ―preguntó Hashira al detenerse a un lado de su entrenador.

―Bastante comprometedoras, poste ―fue su turno de bromear―. ¿Lista para tu último año? Si en la última Copa de Invierno conseguimos el segundo, es nuestra este año.

―Todavía no me hago la idea de ser capitana ―declaró la menor―. Por cierto, Mirai estaría feliz por ver su fotografía en la vitrina.

―¿Algún día me dirás que es de ella?

―Lo siento, entrenador ―exclamó, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a las novatas, quienes se encontraban formadas en el centro del gimnasio, para iniciar con las presentaciones―, una promesa es una promesa. Todavía no puedo romper la mía.

El hombre observó cómo su poste se acercaba hacia las recién ingresadas, y empezó a preguntarles su posición y nombre. Las superiores esperaban a las orillas del edificio, unas que otras en las gradas y unas pocas en el nivel superior, para ver mejor a las de primero. Sólo quedaban unas cuantas jugadoras que, al igual que Hashira, estuvieron presentes en el discurso que hizo hacía dos años. Dentro de uno más, aquella generación desaparecería y, de nuevo, tendría que alzar el verdadero nombre de Tensai él sólo.

―¿Entrenador Shijima Hisame?

El nombrado se giró hacia atrás. Un chico castaño, posiblemente de primero, se encontraba ahí, sujetando una tabla de tamaño oficio y unos cuantos papeles.

―Mi nombre es Odayaka Junichi ―el menor se presentó―, y me gustaría ingresar al equipo como mánager.

De repente, el oji-avellana se vio a sí mismo, como un adolescente que, once años atrás, tenía la esperanza de encontrar lo que muchos habían dejado de buscar: la pasión y el amor al deporte. Muchos varones habían ido con él para pedirle lo mismo, pero guardaba la esperanza de que el mánager indicado, fuese también un integrante a la familia, un hermano.

―¿Qué es lo que vez, Odayaka-kun, aparte de nuevas reclutas? ―le preguntó extrañamente, al mismo tiempo que Hashira presentaba a cuatro chicas más que, sin que nadie supiera, formarían parte de la alineación más fuerte que Tensai hubiera tenido jamás― ¿Ves algo que no es físico?

―¿Quiere decir, además del inicio de una nueva historia?

Shijima sonrió para sí mismo, pues había encontrado, por fin, a su mánager. Colocó una mano en el hombro del chico. Ambos permanecieron con la vista clavada en las cuatro chicas ya señaladas. Sin que alguien imaginara, ahí estaban las protagonistas de un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

―Ala-Pívot, Shikumi Toki.

―Juego como Pívot. Es un placer. Soy Heishi Chitose.

―M-mi nombre es…, Okubyōna Tamyko. Alero.

―Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shuyō Yuna y soy Escolta.

.

―Aunque ahora sólo soy entrenadora de boxeo en este viejo gimnasio ―Sōsu tomó la palabra, al mismo tiempo que varios chicos ingresaban por las escaleras―. Katomi, querida, si estás lista, debemos iniciar ahora.

―¿P-para qué? ―quiso saber la nombrada.

―Muchos estudiantes de Tensai ―habló Shijima en lugar de la mujer―, vienen con Mirai-san cuando tienen problemas de coordinación y desean entrar a algún equipo. Hablamos y ella accedió a entrenarte y ayudar a que los músculos de tus piernas vuelvan a desarrollarse. Yo podría hacerlo ―agregó cuando vio que la menor estaba por hablar―, pero, si quieres regresar con nosotros para la final del Inter-Escolar, ella es la mejor opción.

―Entonces ―exclamó la americana al cabo de unos segundos―, ¿hasta la final, estaré entrenando con Mirai-sensei en lugar de ustedes?

―Katomi ―intervino Yūgana, pues conocía a la perfección ese tono―, entiende que es la mejor opción. Tus piernas están muy débiles para soportar el entrenamiento del equipo. No quieres tener otro accidente, ¿cierto? No te preocupes, amiga, yo me aseguro que nadie ocupe tu puesto.

La peli-naranja rio por las palabras de su capitana. Se volteó hacia su entrenador y le sonrió. Por último, miró a aquella extraña mujer, supuestamente la fundadora del equipo. Si Shijima confiaba en ella, eso significaba que también podía hacerlo. Y para regresar con Tensai, con su familia, haría lo que fuese.

―¿Cuándo iniciamos?

* * *

 **Hay veces en que pienso poner una alarma para recordarme publicar un nuevo capítulo. No lo olvidé sólo porque chequé mi perfil. En fin, esta historia está avanzando mejor de lo que creí; es decir, el pasado de Tensai se conoció. Más tardes, les aseguro, revelaré cómo es que Hisame pasó de odiar a Mirai, a hacer las pases; así como la relación entre esa mujer y Hashira, y, lo que más me emociona, la llegada de un equipo extranjero a Japón. Así que, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	6. Lucha - Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Inner Strength" – Zone Music**

* * *

Sōsu Mirai observaba con detenimiento a todos sus estudiantes. Con orgullo, posaba la mirada sobre aquellos chicos que, cuando entraron, no lograban coordinar sus brazos con sus piernas o sus caderas con las rodillas. Sabía que, si seguían de la misma forma, completarían su meta para el próximo año. Nunca había tenido a alguien que no completara su proceso, pero tampoco a alguien que quisiera estar listo en cuatro meses. Si alguien diferente a Shijima le hubiera pedido eso mismo, jamás habría aceptado. No obstante, tanto el entrenador como la chica la sorprendieron.

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde que Katomi García decidió entrenar con ella. Sōsu conocía la historia de la joven americana y, aunque todavía no lograba creer que lo que le ocurrió fuese posible, se planteó una nueva meta: que consiguiera la propia. Claro que, antes de iniciar, le pidió que hablara con su médico para saber si no corría ni un riesgo. Cuando descubrió que, milagrosamente, se encontraba saludable y capaz de trabajar sus piernas, inició con un entrenamiento que dejaba corto a aquel de la 'Bestia Silenciosa'.

Desde la primera semana, Katomi creyó que moriría. El descanso le parecía un sueño vivido años atrás. Había empezado a apreciar el agua como el tesoro más valioso en todo el universo, pues sólo le era permitido hidratarse tres veces en los ciento ochenta minutos de entrenamiento. Habían días en que sus piernas no le respondían, pero era debido a todo el esfuerzo que realizaban (era usual verla caminar como potrillo recién nacido, uno que otro día). Con toda la fuerza que hicieron sus brazos en el tiempo que estuvo parapléjica, no creyó que éstos podrían cansarse más, pero Sōsu rompió sus expectativas.

Sin embargo, todo ese infierno en el que ella misma se adentró, rindió sus frutos: si al inicio del ciclo corría cuatrocientos metros antes de cansarse, ahora realizaba diez kilómetros y seguía bien. Tras el primer mes, sus piernas recuperaron una masa suficiente para que éstas fueran proporcionales al resto de su cuerpo. Por fin abandonó los pantalones holgados y regresó a los jeans, shorts, licras y la falda de la escuela. Descubrió, meses atrás y después de una consulta médica, que su estatura era de ciento ochenta centímetros; cinco semanas después, medía ciento noventa. Los cuatro centímetros que perdió después del accidente, eran algo que valió la pena sacrificar por ese milagro.

Más de dos meses atrás, cuando visitó a Himitsu Kano, el pobre hombre se desmayó frente a las hermanas García. Nageku Ritsuka logró controlarse un poco más al ver a la peli-naranja. Después de que el médico recuperara la consciencia y de asegurarse que no estuviera alucinando, demandó respuestas. Ese fue el día en que Alexandra, junto con el otro par, se enteró de todos los detalles del ataque que recibió Katomi de parte de Akuma. Mientras la rubia gritaba a los siete océanos que asesinaría a las cuatro chicas, Himitsu y Nageku recordaron una posibilidad que el varón había tenido hacía tiempo, pero decidieron callar; lo mejor era apreciar ese regalo que se le otorgó a Katomi.

Tensai iba muy bien por el trofeo. Justo el día anterior, vencieron a Chishiki en la tercera ronda del Torneo de Kantō. Sorprendentemente, la alineación principal de su equipo había consistido en Yūgana, Furuhashi como Alero, una Ala-Pívot que no reconoció y las dos chicas de primero que conoció en la Ceremonia de Graduación: Kotonaru como Pívot y Rinjin como Escolta. Este par le resultó una buena estrategia, pues comprendían la forma de juego de Tensai y daban buen apoyo en las formaciones. Aun así, Kotonaru Nyoko le parecía bastante familiar.

Siempre que Katomi pensaba que el entrenamiento de Sōsu no podía llegar a ser peor, la mujer aparecía con una nueva 'Rutina Extremadamente Extrema' (o como ella misma la nombraba), preparaba a sus piernas para otras tres horas en el mismísimo infierno. Su única inspiración y lo que le hacía seguir adelante, era el deseo de jugar la final del Inter-Escolar con su equipo. Tan sólo no podía esperar el día en que volviera a colocarse su uniforme y sus zapatillas; lanzaría el mayor grito al cielo y realizaría un mate digno de recordarse. Con cada gota de sudor que resbalaba de su nuca, estaba un paso más cerca.

Sōsu sabía que Katomi no estaría lista para el Inter-Escolar.

La mujer de verdad quería que la chica jugara en la final, pero tan sólo no sucedería. Katomi era, por mucho, la mejor estudiante que había subido por aquellas escaleras. No había persona con quien comparar su progreso; era bestial. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para que pudiese pararse, otra vez, en la duela. Sí, sus piernas se habían fortalecido incomparablemente desde el día en que la conoció, ahora podía correr una hora seguida sin beber ni una gota de agua y saltaba más de treinta centímetros. Y no era suficiente.

Había imaginado mil y un escenarios donde la peli-naranja jugaba en la final; todos terminaban en un completo fracaso. El menos "extremista" sería donde su resistencia se agotaba de tal forma que no pudiera levantarse. Lo único que se destruiría sería, tal vez, su confianza y autoestima, algo que Shijima podría arreglar o eso esperaba. ¿El peor? Sus piernas no soportaban tanta presión y, si no sufría una fractura, podría volver a quedar parapléjica.

En cada entrenamiento, Sōsu buscaba la forma de decirle a Katomi, mientras ella se llenaba cada vez más y más de falsas ilusiones. Lo que menos le importaba era que se deprimiera, sino que, por lo mismo, dejara de asistir a sus entrenamientos y tirara todo su esfuerzo a la basura. La menor no había faltado ni un día (ni siquiera la vez que la citó a las cinco de la mañana, un domingo), y si eso llegara a suceder, tendrían que iniciar de nuevo y eso significaba más tiempo para estar lista. No estaba exagerando. Se trataba de algo que ella misma vivió y, al tomar la decisión incorrecta, al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, un sueño y una promesa se rompieron.

La práctica de aquel día llegó a su fin.

Mientras sus estudiantes recuperaban el aliento, se hidrataban y hablaban un rato entre ellos, la entrenadora fue al balcón que daba vista a la piscina. Después de la sesión de tres horas, Katomi corría una hora entera, a diferentes velocidades, en la Pista de Atletismo de Tensai. Habían días en que chocaba con los entrenamientos de Shijima y una que otra jugadora se unía a Katomi ya sea para mejorar su condición o por castigo de parte de la 'Bestia Silenciosa' (lo cual era más probable que la primera opción). No obstante, Sōsu pensaba saltarse esa última parte, pues le diría lo que tanto ella como Shijima pensaban.

―¿Disculpe? ―una voz masculina llamó a un costado de ella y, cuando giró, se encontró con un hombre mayor― ¿Es usted Sōsu Mirai-san?

―Hai ―afirmó ella, viendo un tanto curiosa a aquel peli-blanco―. Y, ¿usted es…?

―Shirogane Kōzō ―respondió con una media sonrisa―. Perdone por molestarla, pero soy conocido de uno de sus estudiantes y quería darle una sorpresa ―miró hacia donde los estudiantes recogían sus cosas, reían con otros o se despedían de los demás, y sonrió al captar la cabellera de quien estaba hablando―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Katomi.

―Ah ―exclamó la mujer con una expresión más relajada―. Hai. Hisame-kun me ha hablado tanto de usted, aunque lo único que he escuchado es "El malvado hombre canoso que quiere alejar a mi niña de mí." ―ambos rieron ante la mala imitación de Shijima, antes de que la mujer se girara por completo hacia el más alto y relajara su semblante―. Es un placer conocerlo por fin.

―Se ve que Shijima-kun y usted son buenos amigos ―Shirogane también se relajó―. ¿Fue de él la idea de que Katomi viniera a entrenar aquí? Dudo que quiera dejar a nuestra niña fuera de supervisión.

―Sabía que él jugaba el papel de mujer entre ustedes dos ―ambos volvieron a reír, aunque se tranquilizaron al cabo de unos segundos―. Hisame-kun y yo somos muy viejos amigos: estudiamos en Tensai hace siglos y creamos el equipo de baloncesto ―después de su corta explicación, Shirogane volvió su vista hacia Katomi, mientras que Sōsu presentía que la cara del mayor la había visto en algún lado―. ¿Nos conocíamos antes? Es sólo que se me hace tan familiar…

―De seguro del Centro de Rehabilitación de Kioto.

Sōsu tuvo que sostenerse del barandal del balcón para no caer. Habían pasado años desde que escuchó el nombre de aquel lugar. Por fin reconocía aquellos párpados cerrados, y la cabellera blanca, que antes era platinada, ya no le parecía tan extraña. Al igual que ella hacía con sus estudiantes, hubo alguien de quien aprendió todas las formas de explotar los cuerpos de los más jóvenes.

Shirogane Kōzō fue su maestro cuando ella sufrió su propio accidente.

―Tenías gran potencial, Mirai-san ―el hombre recargó sus codos en el mismo barandal, sin prestarle atención a los cuerpos que salpicaban en la alberca de abajo―. Tu meta era fija y clara, querías cumplir una promesa con un viejo amigo y ser parte del equipo nacional…, pero un día faltaste. Ese día se convirtió en dos y luego en una semana, un mes y en un año. Te rendiste cuando estabas tan cerca. Nunca logré averiguar por qué…, hasta ahora.

―No debe recordármelo ―exclamó ella cuando recuperó el equilibrio―, lo sé mejor que nadie. Fui una debilucha que escuchó cómo su madre decía que la rehabilitación sería imposible, cómo no lograría las pruebas para entrar al equipo. Me ausenté el maldito mes que me faltaba para completar mi proceso, pero yo me sentía bien. ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? ―bufó para sí misma al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían― Ni siquiera recordaba cómo jugar baloncesto. Tomé la 'decisión más inteligente' y no me presenté el mes donde mi cerebro recordaría los movimientos, las técnicas y la habilidad que tenía para el deporte que amaba. Pude haber ido los días siguientes, pero… ¡no! Me hice la tonta un año entero, regresé con usted y, después de cinco meses sin progresos, ¿qué pasó?

―'El baloncesto te abandonó' ―Shirogane contestó como si hubiese dicho tal cosa el día de ayer; recordaba todo a la perfección.

―¡'El baloncesto te abandonó'! ―repitió ella en un tono sarcástico― Pero, ¿sabe algo, entrenador? Eso no era cierto. Claro que no. ¡Yo fui quien abandonó al baloncesto! Muy maduramente, intenté buscar ayuda en otro país porque mi mente aseguró que Shirogane Kōzō no podía ayudarme porque no era bueno. 'Hay personas que no tienen habilidades para ser basquetbolista y eso no es algo que se pueda corregir.'. Arruiné mi propia vida.

Sōsu recargó sus codos en el barandal. Intentó retener las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos, aunque algunas lograron escaparse y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta que aquel accidente que había sufrido y todo lo que sucedió después, aún no lo superaba. Shijima podía pensarlo, su sobrina y su madre podían pensarlo, el mundo entero podía pensarlo, pero ella sabía la verdad: sólo se engañaba a sí misma.

―Tardé tres años en aceptar mi destino ―habló ella después de unos minutos de silencio y tras controlar sus lágrimas―. Llegué para ver un pésimo juego del equipo que creé y me atreví a reprender a Hisame-kun. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo después de romper mi propia promesa? Por fortuna logré remediar mi error al convertirme en entrenadora de boxeo. ¿Sabe? Este deporte ayuda mucho en la coordinación. A muchos, como Katomi, les hace falta eso.

―Y ―exclamó el peli-blanco de inmediato―, ¿crees que pueda sucederle lo mismo a ella? ―dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando la más baja se giró hacia él con una expresión asustada―. Hace años, después de que te fuiste a América, dejé el Centro y entré como entrenador en la Secundaria Teikō. Me convertí en el entrenador en jefe dos años antes que la aclamada "Generación Milagrosa" ingresara. Semanas después de las nacionales, mi mánager pidió que una chica extranjera se uniera al equipo como una jugadora más. ¿Sabes por qué me negué en un principio, Mirai-san? ―la nombrada negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros― Porque me acordé de ti. No quería que otra niña se rindiera cuando estuviese tan cerca de su meta.

―¿Lo logró?

―No ―contestó con otra sonrisilla―, volví a ser débil. Sin embargo, encontré una fuerza en ella que nadie en el equipo tenía. Cometí el grave error de hacerla nuestro soporte, porque, cuando regresó a América, Teikō no volvió a ser el mismo. Algo parecido sucedió con Tensai y ahí me di cuenta que ni Shijima-kun ni yo la elegimos, sino que ella tomó la gran responsabilidad de sostenernos. Ambos confundimos eso y dejamos que también llevara las riendas del equipo; olvidamos que nosotros éramos los entrenadores y, lo más importante, olvidamos nuestra propia responsabilidad. Tal vez todavía dependemos de ella para obtener nuestra propia fuerza y, por eso, estoy seguro que debemos apoyarla en este camino que realiza; después de todo, sino fuese por nosotros dos, no hubiera sufrido ese accidente.

―Creo que está equivocado, Kōzō-sensei…

Ambos adultos se voltearon hacia la dueña de aquella voz. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchándolos y tenían miedo que se hubiera enterado de algo. Sin embargo, Katomi llegó justo cuando empezaron a hablar del ingreso de Shirogane a Teikō. Por lo que dedujo, supo que hablaban de lo mismo que ella no podía sacar de su cabeza: su propia debilidad.

―Hai ―prosiguió la americana―, usted fue el primero quien me abrió las puertas para un nuevo mundo del baloncesto y Hisame-sensei me permitió estar con el mejor equipo aunque yo no lo mereciera; pero no fueron ustedes quienes tiraron un poste encima de mí, ¿cierto? Tampoco lo hizo Chi-chan, Ma-chan, ni siquiera yo. Las únicas culpables fueron las de Akuma. Y ―exclamó antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo―, si les soy sincera, estoy cansada de que se comparen ustedes, mis entrenadores, con mi papel de poste. No tengo mayor autoridad que los capitanes mismos. Si es verdad que ustedes dependieron de mí para sostener al equipo, quiero que compartamos la fuerza para que no vuelva a suceder algo como con Teikō o Tensai. En estos momentos soy muy débil y me es imposible lograrlo, pero sé que con ayuda de Mirai-sensei será posible…, no importa cuánto tiempo lleve.

Tanto Shirogane como Sōsu se sorprendieron más por sus palabras que por su repentina aparición. A diferencia de la mujer, el peli-blanco salió de la sorpresa al cabo de unos momentos, pues bien sabía que Katomi siempre lo sorprendía; sin embargo, la castaña jamás creyó que diría eso. Nadie a su edad, con toda la esperanza del mundo y el apoyo de cientos de personas, diría eso.

―Me alegra saber que sigues igual de fuerte que hace un año, querida ―Shirogane dio un paso al frente y abrazó a la menor―. 'Lucha siempre'. Estoy feliz de que sigas teniendo eso en mente.

―No pensé volver a verlo ―ella respondió, devolviendo la acción―. ¿Cómo le fue en México? Tuvo que ser muy divertido para vivir allá un más de un año.

―Por supuesto, pero mi esposa y yo estuvimos viajando por todo el mundo. Era un sueño que quisimos cumplir desde hace años. Fuimos a América, Brasil, España, Noruega, Australia…, en fin, después de decenas de cambios de horario, creímos que era hora de regresar a casa. A partir del lunes, vuelvo a ser entrenador en jefe en Teikō.

―¡Eso es increíble! ―se soltaron del abrazo al mismo tiempo que la oji-naranja bajaba su mochila al suelo― ¿Los chicos lo saben?

―Quiero saludarlos mañana ―declaró él―. Pasaba cerca de Tensai y decidí visitarte, Katomi. Después de ver a Shijima-kun, me dijo que te encontrabas aquí. Pensé que podíamos salir por algo de comer. Ya sabes, como los viejos tiempos.

―Me encantaría ―exclamó en un tono emocionado, antes de voltearse hacia su entrenadora―. ¿Podemos cancelar la hora de carrera, Mirai-sensei? Por favor. Sólo será este día, se lo juro. Podemos pasarla para otro día o mañana puedo correr dos horas seguidas. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor. ¿Sí?

Sōsu salió de la sorpresa al escuchar las súplicas de su estudiante. Miró de reojo y vio cómo Shirogane reía un poco, se encogía de hombros y desviaba la mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella mismo dibujó una sonrisa. Giró su atención hacia Katomi, quien tenía ambas manos en posición de plegaria. Se dio cuenta que había menospreciado a la menor. Era una muchacha muy fuerte. Cuánto le hubiese gustado tener la misma fortaleza (le habría ayudado mucho hacía años). Era por esa fuerza que se propuso una nueva meta: no le dejaría cometer el mismo error.

.

.

.

Cada vez que corría, a Katomi se le cruzaba la idea de detenerse por un momento, pero sabía que Sōsu la estaría vigilando; sino fuese a un lado de la Pista del Atletismo, era desde el interior del gimnasio principal de Tensai. Aunque lo cierto era que ella misma no se lo permitía. Estaba decidida a cumplir con su propia parte del trato y si esa era correr hasta que las venas de sus piernas palpitaran en agonía, que así fuera. Tal vez su equipo contara con ella en la final, la 'Generación Milagrosa', Alexandra y, ahora, Shirogane. No obstante, ella misma quería estar ahí, no quería defraudarse ni a ella ni a nadie.

Había sacrificios por hacer. Podía levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana si así lo quería su entrenadora, comer sus tan amadas hamburguesas una vez al mes o acortar las salidas con su hermana y amigos. Lo que de verdad le dolía era el hecho de perderse muchos de los partidos de su equipo y de sus amigos.

Los varones se encontraban, también, en los torneos de sus prefecturas, por lo que sólo sabía del progreso de Akashi y Murasakibara gracias a las veces en que hablaban por celular. Su equipo le platicaba los juegos de Tōō, Shūtoku, Kaijō y Seirin. Cómo desearía estar en todos y en cada uno de ellos. Todos los prodigios, hasta ese momento, avanzaban a la cuarta ronda, al igual que las féminas.

Un rumor había recorrido los oídos de muchos: ambas finales se jugarían al mismo tiempo (de la misma forma que la Copa de Invierno de hace dos años). Éstas serían en el gimnasio de Gunma y, por lo que sabía, sólo contaba con una cancha. Todavía no sabía cuál sería primero, si la de las chicas o la de los varones. Pero eso no le importaba. Estaba decidida a llegar a ambos partidos.

Katomi pasó un brazo sobre su frente y limpió el sudor que caí de ella. La nuca y el rostro le ardían por la intensidad del Sol, los dedos de sus pies se quejaban por lo gastadas que estaban las suelas de sus zapatillas, su espalda estaba empapada de sudor, su cabellera anhelaba un poco de hidratación. Sin embargo, no se detendría hasta que los siguientes cuarenta minutos llegaran a su fin. Lo único que la entusiasmaba, más que el hecho de regresar a la duela, era la comida que tendría con Shirogane. Miró una última vez el gimnasio y centró toda su mirada en la pista enfrente, sin quitarse la sensación de estar siendo observada.

Yūgana, parada frente a la puerta, vio cómo Katomi aumentó la velocidad.

Ella entendía bien la decisión de Shijima. Sabía que su amiga era una persona muy persistente y eso, a veces, la llevaba a hacer las cosas sin considerar las consecuencias. El día de la final, si es que su equipo llegaba, ataría a Katomi, la intoxicaría la tarde anterior o lo que fuese porque no jugara. Puede que ella fuera la clave para vencer a Shutsu, Fukushū o el rival que le tocara; sin embargo, confiaba en el resto de sus chicas y en su entrenador para obtener la victoria.

―Katomi-Senpai es increíble.

La rubia se exaltó ligeramente al escuchar aquella voz. Cuando miró sobre su hombro, se encontró con la joven Pívot titular: Kotonaru Nyoko. Al igual que a Katomi, su rostro le parecía bastante familiar, aunque, al parecer, la chica no tenía relación con ningún conocido. Desde que ingresó junto con Rinjin Fuyu, le recordaban mucho a cómo eran Katomi y ella cuando acababan de ingresar, tanto con su actitud como con sus habilidades. Después de todo, no muchas chicas de primero obtenían el papel de titular principal.

―Es un monstruo cuando se propone algo ―Yūgana exclamó―, una maldita máquina imprudente que, si no fuera por ella, el equipo ni siquiera existiría ―ambas rieron ligeramente, la menor contagiada por su capitana―. Me recuerdas un poco a ella, Nyoko; le tienes mucho amor y respeto al deporte, ¿verdad?

―Es mi vida.

Yūgana dibujó una sonrisa ante esas tres palabras, las cuales había escuchado un centenar de veces de la boca de Katomi. Tanto ella como la americana estarían un año más junto a su equipo. Cuando se fueran, el papel de poste caería en otras manos. Aún no estaba segura, pero ya tenía una idea de la sucesora de Katomi. Antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Kotonaru, miró de reojo hacia las tres personas que se acercaban.

―No la decepciones.

Kotonaru vio cómo su capitana regresaba al entrenamiento, pero ella decidió ver un poco más a Katomi. No entendió muy bien lo que le dijo la rubia; tal vez se refería a que la americana se enorgullecería al verla luchando a un lado suyo. Sí. Tenía que ser eso. De esa forma, podría, finalmente, remediar el error que a ella le tocaba arreglar.

―¿Deseas unírtele, mi niña? ―una voz preguntó, lo que hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda. Ella miró hacia atrás y se encontró atrapada en los orbes avellana de su entrenador. Por el susto, sólo negó con la cabeza― Entonces, regresa al entrenamiento.

La recién ingresada no esperó que dijera algo más y obedeció. No lo sabía, pero eso era algo en lo que también se parecía mucho a Katomi: recibía castigos regularmente.

Shijima sonrió victoriosa al saber que seguía siendo tan silencioso como su apodo mismo. A sus costados, Sōsu y Shirogane miraban hacia la Pisa de Atletismo. El azabache los imitó. Los tres se sintieron orgullosos por ver a la americana corriendo sin pensar siquiera en detenerse.

Todo por ayudarla y por verla crecer, ambos hombres podían dejar la rivalidad a un lado. Shijima podía olvidar que Sōsu rompió su promesa hace años. Shirogane podía olvidar cuando Sōsu se rindió. Y Sōsu podía olvidar el hecho de que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma por una mala decisión. Tres personas diferentes, algunas que se vieron influenciados por la chica, otras que cayeron por la misma y otras que hubiesen querido tener su misma fortaleza, se unieron para el resurgir de un poste.

* * *

 **Me gustó mucho este capítulo, de verdad; aunque estoy metiendo a muchos personajes propios. Bueno, no se preocupen mucho por eso. Es un adelanto, pero, la próxima semana, los prodigios multicolor volverán a ser los protagonistas. Así que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	7. Lucha - Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Capacity" – Ninja Tracks**

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, el décimo domingo que, en lugar de relajarse, debía entrenar con Sōsu. Katomi todavía intentaba despertarse, cuando vio una luz desde la mesa del comedor. Encendió el interruptor y se encontró con Himuro, quien tenía su rostro a centímetros de la pantalla de su computadora, sus ojos irritados y, sorprendentemente, su cabellera desarreglada. Aún después de que ella le palmeara la espalda, no respondió. Entonces, la fémina vio lo que tenía congelado a su hermano y, si no fuera porque cubrió su boca con las manos, hubiese despertado a todo el edificio.

―F-fui aceptado ―el oji-gris murmuró mientras salía de la sorpresa―. K-Kat…, _**little sister**_ , entré a la Universidad.

―¡Es grandioso! ―gritó en un volumen moderado al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba― ¡Sabía que lo lograrías, Tatsu-chan! ¡Felicidades, hermano! Estás más cerca de tu meta.

―Todavía no puedo creerlo ―soltó a la más alta y se volvió a sentar―. Todo ese esfuerzo, las toneladas de libros que estudié…, nada fue en vano.

―¡Por supuesto que no! Ningún esfuerzo es en vano.

―Si no estuviera tan cansado ―exclamó y cerró su portátil―, festejaría hasta la media noche. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu razón de estar levantada a estas horas y…, con esa ropa deportiva? No me digas que tu extraña entrenadora quiere correr contigo antes de que salga el Sol. Je, je, je. ¿Para cuándo la boda?

―Muy bien ―la menor sujetó al varón de los hombros y lo empujó por el corredor, cuidando de que no cayera por el tambaleo de su cuerpo―, te pones muy mal cada vez que no duermes tus ocho horas. ¿Por qué no vas a tu cama, cierras los ojos y haces que esas horrendas ojeras desaparezcan?

―¡¿Tengo ojeras?! _**Impossible!**_

Sin esperar algo más por parte de la chica, corrió hacia su habitación y cerró de un portazo. Katomi rio un poco ante su reacción, negó con la cabeza, rodó sus ojos y se dirigió a la cocina para llenar su botella de agua. Bostezó una última vez antes de que limpiara su rostro con agua fría. Tal vez eso la mantendría alerta hasta que el entrenamiento la despertara por completo. Colgó su mochila y salió del departamento, cuando colisionó contra algo o, mejor dicho, alguien.

―Buenos días. Espero que no estemos tarde para la práctica, Katomi.

La nombrada parpadeó escépticamente ante el dueño de la voz. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con un par de orbes rojizos. Cuando vio hacia arriba, el rostro somnoliento de un peli-morado le hacía creer que éste se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

―¿Sei-chan? ¿Atsu-chan? ―los apodó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo― ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

―Habrá un evento entre equipos de Kansai y Tōhoku en la tarde ―respondió Akashi―, así que pensamos en pasar un tiempo todos juntos, incluidos Kagami y Himuro; sin embargo, Midorima dijo que tendrías entrenamiento matutino y decidimos unirnos.

―A mí me obligó…

―Tal vez tu hermana también quiera venir.

―Si lograste levantar a Atsu-chan a esta hora ―ella exclamó―, debe ser enserio. Pero Tatsu-chan acaba de acostarse y no creo que se levante hasta las tres de la tarde, y Alex está en América; regresará una semana o dos después de la final del Inter-Escolar. Y, ¿cómo lograrán levantar a Dai-chan?

―Momoi se encargó de eso ―una cuarta voz se unió. El trío movió su atención hacia el recién llegado y se encontraron con el nuevo capitán de Shūtoku. Midorima ocultó un bostezo detrás de su mano y estiró sus extremidades―. Tal parece que un balde de agua fría es una buena forma de despertarlo.

―No es que no quiera que me acompañen ―Katomi dijo al cabo de unos segundos―, sino que… ¿creen soportar tres o cuatro horas del entrenamiento con esa mujer? Es mil veces peor que Hisame-sensei, se los aseguro.

―¡Seguros! ―Midorima y Akashi respondieron en unísono, mientras Murasakibara articulaba un gemido de cansancio.

―Tú has sobrevivido nuestras propias prácticas ―el Escolta le recordó―, y no son para nada fáciles. ¿Por qué nosotros no podríamos hacerlo?

.

.

.

Cuando Momoi se desmayó después de la primera hora, Sōsu le indicó a Katomi correr mientras la cargaba en la espalda. Cuando Kuroko también perdió la consciencia, la mujer tuvo que cargarlo de la misma forma. El sueño y el cansancio habían abandonado a todos; la presión y el miedo ocuparon sus lugares, tanto que Aomine, Murasakibara, Kagami y Kise devolvieron la cena de la noche anterior detrás de unos arbustos.

Sōsu compartía mucho del humor sádico de Shijima, por lo que le pareció divertido la petición de esos ocho chicos multicolores de unirse a su entrenamiento matutino. Desde el principio, supo que ninguno les llevaría el paso. No importaba qué tan atlético fuera uno, no lograría completar una rutina a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Había escuchado mucho sobre la 'Generación Milagrosa' cuando ésta seguía en Teikō. Shijima nunca le había mencionado que Katomi conocía a los prodigios y, mucho menos, que formó parte de ella. Cada vez, la sorprendía más y más.

Katomi accedió a que sus amigos la acompañaran "al infierno" porque tenía la ligera esperanza de que la mujer se apiadaría de sus almas y acortaría la práctica. Sin embargo (como sagitario se encontraba en último lugar en el horóscopo de Oha-Asa), el evento de Sōsu se atrasó una hora y llevó el entrenamiento no a cuatro, sino a cinco horas. Para distraerse del dolor, la peli-naranja solía llenar su mente desde escenas de películas hasta formas para pasar de nivel en sus videojuegos. Fue por eso que gran parte del tiempo estuvo pensando en el avance del Inter-Escolar.

Tensai se convirtió en la ganadora del Torneo de Kantō; venció al famoso Togimasu, quien contaba con una nueva alineación. Ahora se estaban preparando para enfrentarse contras las líderes de Chūgoku: la Academia Rūkī. Los demás equipos que subieron fueron: Fukushū, Tengoku, Hikari, Shutsu, Jitaku y Nozomu. Parecía que Akuma cumplió con lo dicho: no se escuchó nada más de ellas.

Algo parecido sucedía con los varones. Shūtoku fue el ganador de su propio torneo (ya que Seirin había vencido a Tōō y Kaijō no logró sobrepasar a los veteranos anaranjados). Yōsen, Rakuzan y Fukuda Sōgō eran otros tres equipos que avanzaban a la última fase. Tal y como el año pasado, Kuroko y Kagami debían enfrentarse contra Haizaki, quien, sorprendentemente, seguía en el mundo del baloncesto.

El Sol ya estaba en un punto considerablemente alto cuando Sōsu dio fin al entrenamiento. Como fichas de dominó, los prodigios cayeron sobre la banqueta, césped y arbustos, algunos desmayados. Katomi, ayudada de Midorima y Akashi, llevó a los caídos hasta una banca, donde tardaron varios minutos (y litros de agua), en recuperarse. Después de eso, supieron que no lograrían llegar a ningún lado si no desayunaban, por lo que decidieron entrar a una cafetería, cargando consigo a Aomine, quien aún no despertaba.

―¿Cómo es que todos tus entrenadores son unos monstruos? ―Kagami preguntó mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus piernas y brazos― ¿Todas las chicas de Tensai soportan el mismo infierno?

―Creo que las prácticas de Hisame-sensei son peores ―la chica respondió, al mismo tiempo que agitaba al moreno para ver si se despertaba.

―Malditas desquiciadas ―Midorima y Murasakibara exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

―No entiendo cuál es el problema ―Katomi se alejó un poco mientras el oji-azul recuperaba la conciencia―. Mirai-sensei basa todas sus prácticas en los viejos entrenamientos de Kōzō-sensei.

―¡Ese es el problema!

―¿Q-qué demonios? ―Aomine exclamó al abrir los ojos― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

―Mine-chin ―el peli-morado le apodó―, te desmayaste después de que loca-chin se fuera.

―Yo no me desmayo…, mucho menos por un simple entrenamiento de niñas.

―¿Quieres ver las fotos?

Mientras todos reían ante el rostro avergonzado del as de Tōō, Katomi permaneció viendo a sus amigos. No recordaba muy bien la última vez que estuvieron juntos, pero creía que fue después de la Copa de Invierno femenil del año pasado, cuando fueron vetados de por vida de un cine (pues vieron una película de terror y, con la poca presencia de Kuroko, la 'Generación Milagrosa' casi destruye la sala). Cuánto había extrañado pasar tiempo con sus mejores amigos. Aún recordaba cómo, hace casi seis años, conoció por primera vez a esos chicos incomparables. Le era un poco difícil creer que los rostros bien definidos y maduros de ellos, eran las mismas caras inocentes e infantiles con las que los conoció.

Todos habían cambiado con el paso de los años, inclusive ella: su nuevo cuerpo atlético se mezcló con su figura femenina. Todo su cuerpo seguía igual y, por fortuna, sus pechos ya no crecían, lo cual siempre fue un problema para jugar al baloncesto. Siempre culpaba a los genes de Alexandra por no llevarse todo. No obstante, su rostro se asemejaba al de la familia de parte de su padre: triangular hacia arriba. Sus ojos medianos le daban una expresión inocente pero coqueta. Al igual que su madre y su hermana, conservaba la belleza elegante de su familia.

A pesar de que Kuroko conservara unas facciones bastante delicadas para ser varón, parecía mayor, ayudado de los últimos centímetros que creció el año pasado. Kagami se parecía cada vez más a su padre, con la mirada más decidida y una expresión segura. Aomine aún conservaba su rostro coqueto, no tanto como el de Kise, quien, últimamente, tenía mayor popularidad en su carrera de modelaje. Murasakibara seguía con su aura perezosa y cansada, pero los usuales peinados que realizaba con su cabellera larga (costumbre que Himuro le heredó cuando vivieron juntos), le daban una apariencia interesante. Momoi no cambió mucho, pero sus facciones se hicieron más sutiles.

Sin embargo, el cambio más radical, en su opinión, era el de Midorima. Si no fuese por su característico color secundario, no lo reconocería como su mejor amigo. Se había dejado crecer el cabello y éste le llegaba casi como el de Murasakibara; siempre que estaba en público, lo ataba en una media coleta y ocultaba el fleco detrás de sus orejas o lo sujetaba con pasadores. Sus facciones se definieron más y lo convirtieron en un blanco para muchas chicas, incluyendo algunas de Tensai.

―Siguen siendo igual de ruidosos, prodigios.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia la dueña de aquella voz. Los nueve tardaron un poco en reconocer a la chica detrás del uniforme de camarera. Su cabellera rubia y sus ojos zafiro fueron lo único que la delató.

―¿¡Ma-chan!? ―Katomi se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisilla en sus labios― N-no me digas que… ¿t-trabajas aquí?

―Después de que ciertas personas destruyeran una sala del cine ―Yūgana le recordó―, tuve que buscar otro empleo. Los fines de semana, desde las seis hasta el mediodía tengo que usar este ridículo vestido ―miró de reojo a las demás mesas y vio que muchos clientes esperaban a sus meseros respectivos―. Debo hacer todo por aquí ―murmuró en un tono molesto y se volvió hacia los prodigios―. Más les vale que no hagan un desorden, de lo contrario, yo misma me encargaré de que no vuelvan a entrar a ninguna cafetería en sus vidas, ¿entendido?

―Hai, señora ―respondieron al mismo tiempo.

―¿Es igual de intensa cuando está en su papel de capitana, Katomi? ―Akashi preguntó mientras veía cómo la rubia se alejaba.

―Mucho peor.

―No creo que pueda ser tan mala como mi capitán ―exclamó el peli-azul―, ese maldito de verdad que se las trae contra mí.

―¿De qué te sorprendes, Dai-chan? ―Momoi cuestionó― Después de todo, te la pasabas robando sus almuerzos en primero y en segundo. Un año de ser la "mascota favorita" no te asesinará.

―¡Satsuki!

―Vamos, vamos, chicos ―la peli-naranja agitó sus manos para tranquilizarlos―. Ma-chan pidió que nos comportáramos, ¿por qué no mejor…? Ah. ¿Ryō-chan?

Todas las miradas se movieron hacia el rubio, quien parecía tener su cabeza en otro lado mientras miraba por el ventanal de la cafetería. Después de que Kuroko lo sacudiera ligeramente, Kise negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia los demás, cuando un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

―Perdón, Katomi-cchi ―se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa―. ¿Qué dijiste?

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―la mayor inquirió― Has estado muy callado y eso no es usual en ti. No me digas que estás tan cansado por las carreras que nos hizo dar Mirai-sensei.

―Ah…, h-hai. Creo que todavía no me recupero…

―No te preocupes ―Aomine colocó un brazo alrededor de su cuello―, lo único que necesitamos es mucha azúcar y porquerías ―antes de que alguien se opusiera, el moreno se levantó de su asiento y empezó a hacerle señas a Yūgana―. ¡Masae! ¡Tráenos el pastel más grande que tengas!

Todos volvieron a reír por la expresión que puso la rubia. Sin embargo, Katomi sabía que algo ocurría con Kise. A pesar de sonreír junto a los demás, su mirada parecía perdida, como si él estuviera preocupado por algo. Tal vez el hecho de que Kaijō perdió en el Inter-Escolar, lo tenía…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Yūgana colocó un enorme pastel en su mesa. Los estómagos de todos gruñeron ante la imagen de una magnífica creación llena de crema batida, frutas y lo que parecía ser vainilla. Algunos inclusive lloraron por tan hermosa comida, la cual no duraría ni quince minutos.

―¿Desean algo de beber? ―preguntó la rubia mientras colocaba platos y cubiertos frente a los adolescentes― Tenemos expresso, capuchino, macchiato, doble, árabe…

―¡Doble! ―respondieron en un extraño unísono.

Yūgana asintió y se retiró. Los nueve chicos hambrientos comenzaron a cortar sus respectivos pedazos. No les importaba que fuese lo menos saludable (ni Midorima ni Momoi objetaron), pues el hambre era mayor. Cuando sus paladares saborearon el queso, la mermelada y la nuez, todo junto, sus ojos se abrieron en completo terror. Ocho de ellos voltearon hacia el único pelirrojo, segundos antes de que el desastre comenzara.

.

.

.

.

En aquel día, mientras varios japoneses se enteraban de que la mezcla de queso, nuez y mermelada de fresa en un pastel despertaba un lado bestial en Akashi, Yūgana perdió su segundo trabajo gracias a la 'Generación Milagrosa', los nueve fueron vetados de todas las cafeterías en Tokio y Rakuzan tuvo que recoger a su capitán en la correccional.

.

.

.

.

El día en que Yūgana por fin perdonó a Katomi, Sōsu canceló el entrenamiento por algo que Shijima tenía planeado. La americana dedujo que su entrenador quería que practicara con ellos para ver si ya tenía la resistencia necesaria. Sin que su amiga se diera cuenta, estaba aliviada por tener un día de descanso, pues todavía tenía la esperanza que el entrenamiento del hombre no fuera tan intenso como el de Sōsu. No obstante, cuando llegaron al gimnasio principal de Tensai, quince minutos antes de que iniciara la práctica, se encontraron con lo que parecía ser las titulares del equipo.

―Aquí está, entrenador ―la rubia exclamó mientras ambas se acercaban hacia el grupo.

―Muchas gracias, Yūgana ―el oji-avellana se giró hacia la peli-naranja y le sonrió―. Bienvenida de vuelta, mi niña. Mirai-san y yo acordamos en que vendrías con nosotros a cambio de que entrenaras seis horas el domingo.

―¿¡Ah!? ―Katomi gritó con un semblante preocupado― ¿Estaré una cuarta parte de mi día entrenando? ¿¡En domingo!? ¿Quiere que muera, Hisame-sensei?

―Lo hice por una buena razón ―el mayor miró de reojo a las ocho chicas que se encontraban detrás y les indicó que se acercaran―. Debes conocer al resto de tu familia.

Katomi centró su atención en las chicas que se acercaban a ellas. Reconocía a Furuhashi, Sainō, Rinjin, Kotonaru y Hishigata, pero a tres jugadoras, dos rubias y una con cabello platinado, sólo las había visto en los partidos. Si recordaba bien, una era Ala-Pívot; la otra, Alero; y la peli-platinada, Pívot.

―Qué bueno volver a verte con nosotras, Katomi ―Furuhashi se acercó y chocó puños con la más alta―. Creo que eres nuestra única esperanza para que la capitana no asusté de muerte a las mocosas en todas las prácticas.

―¿Ah? ―la susodicha exclamó, ofendida― Pero si yo soy como la hermana que las consiente mucho, ¿cierto, chicas?

Las menores, asustadas por la expresión maliciosa de Yūgana, asintieron con un notorio temblor.

―Claro ―Katomi dijo en un tono sarcástico―. En fin. Ya conozco a Nyo-chan y a Fuyu-chan ―se volvió hacia las otras tres chicas de primero y les sonrió―. ¿Quiénes son ustedes tres?

―Mi nombre es Teiboku Chinatsu ―se presentó la peli-platinada mientras realizaba una reverencia. Poseía estatura media y complexión normal pero musculosa, ojos medianos y un poco ovalados, verdosos; cabello largo y semi-ondulado, tez de tono dorado―. Es un gusto presentarme contigo, Katomi. Poseo el número nueve y juego como Pívot.

―Yo soy Mokuhyō Shina ―una de las rubias imitó a la oji-verdosa. Ésta también era de mediana estatura, con complexión delgada, ojos pequeños y un poco rasgados de color ámbar, tez de color arena, cabello mediano y lacio―. Ala-Pívot. Doce.

―¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno! ―gritó la otra rubia justo cuando Mokuhyō terminó. Ella se acercó, alegre, a Katomi y le estrechó la mano con gran fuerza. Era de estatura baja, delgada, con piel de tono marfil, cabello largo y lacio, y unos ojos grandes, ovalados y grisáceos― Por Dios, García-Senpai, soy gran fanática tuya. Mi acta de nacimiento dice Kanryō Gin, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras. ¡Enserio! Por cierto, yo soy la número trece. ¡Mi número de la suerte!

―G-gusto en conocerte ―Katomi dio unos pasos hacia atrás ante la presión que ejercía la mirada de la menor, cuando su espalda tocó el cuerpo de alguien―. Lo siento, no vi por… ―pero su disculpó se esfumó al ver a un varón que sostenía algunas hojas; no obstante, lo que le llamó la atención fue su alta estatura, complexión normal, ojos de color miel, cabellera lacia y castaña-media, piel de color dorado-cálido. Era Odayaka―, ¿J-Juni-chan?

―Debes ser Katomi ―él exclamó con una voz totalmente diferente al del apodado―, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

―¿¡'Tu hermano'!?

―Hai ―Shijima intervino y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico―. Él es Odayaka Taka, hermano menor de Junichi y nuestro nuevo mánager de primero.

―¿¡Eh!? ―la menor encarnó una ceja y miró, ofendida, a su entrenador― ¿Quieres decir que usted no pensaba aceptar mi solicitud para ser mánager? Usted…, es…, un completo vidente ―se volvió hacia el resto de la alineación, inspeccionó a cada una de las nuevas y sonrió para sí misma―. Y, ¿no hay ninguna de tercero?

―Katomi ―Yūgana la nombró después de soltar una leve queja―. Parece ser que nosotras dos tenemos una maldición, pues siempre fuimos las únicas en nuestra generación. ¿Me creerías si te digo que somos las únicas de tercero?

― _ **What?**_ ―inquirió la más alta― Entonces, ¿quién es la última titular? ¿La número siete?

Las nueve jugadoras compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa con su entrenador. Mientras Odayaka le indicaba a la americana que aguardara de pie, los demás se encaminaron hacia el escenario. Buscaron un par de objetos debajo de éste (un espacio que metro y medio que se ocupaba como bodega): conos, balones y demás artículos para iniciar con la práctica. Sin embargo, Yūgana y Shijima sujetaron lo que parecía ser ropa envuelta en plástico.

Katomi miró con curiosidad la tela verde-jade y la anaranjada que el par cargaba consigo, hasta que el grupo se volvió a detener enfrente de ella. Mientras desdoblaban las prendas, las demás chicas colocaban los conos, colchonetas, neumáticos y demás herramientas alrededor de las tres canchas. Cuando las prendas estuvieron completamente extendidas ante su vista y un balón rodó hasta sus pies, sintió que sus ojos se humedecían en asombro.

―Te lo había dicho, ¿no es cierto? ―Yūgana habló al mismo tiempo que lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y levantaba un puño hacia la oji-naranja― 'Habrá un uniforme con el número siete y un balón en la duela; habrá una sonrisa en mi rostro y un puño levantado.' Gracias por regresar, amiga.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Katomi abrazó a Yūgana como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dejó que sus propias lágrimas cayeran en la espalda de la rubia. Después de que controló un poco su respiración, se alejó de su capitana y tomó ambos uniformes, sus uniformes, en manos. Al cabo de unos segundos más, volvió a llorar, sólo que con más intensidad.

―No lo merezco.

―Mi niña…

―No merezco a esta hermosa familia ―declaró y atrajo la atención de todos los demás―, no después de todo el daño que causé. Ustedes me perdonaron y no logro entender cómo… ¿cómo es que me permitieron seguir siendo parte de Tensai aún después de ser la peor persona? Yo…, l-los amo. Los amo como no se imaginan y agradezco, Dios, agradezco tanto estar con ustedes.

Shijima se contagió de las lágrimas de sus dos niñas y abrazó a ambas, los tres llorando incontrolablemente. Odayaka estaba listo para irse, pero Katomi lo sujetó del brazo y le obligó a unírseles. El trío de titulares de segundo, Furuhashi, Hishigata y Sainō se acercaron también, mientras Kanryō saltaba en alegría y gritaba _'¡Abrazo grupal!'_. Kotonaru y Rinjin compartieron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros, uniéndose a sus superiores.

Tal vez no eran sus viejas compañeras, pero Yūgana y Katomi se sentían en familia.

―¿Por qué no iniciamos con la práctica antes de que las demás lleguen? ―Odayaka preguntó, ya cansado del abrazo (algo que no compartía con su hermano), mientras todos rompían el estruje― No queremos que nadie nos vea con los rostros pegajosos, ¿cierto?

―Gracias, Taka-chan ―la americana, al igual que su capitana y su entrenador, sujetó el pañuelo que su mánager le entregó, mientras éste se volteaba con el rostro sonrojado. Después de limpiarse los ojos y la nariz, se volvió hacia el resto de su alineación―. Gracias, Tensai.

―Siempre estaremos ahí contigo ―Yūgana declaró.

―Así que no te rindas en tu lucha ―intervino Shijima.

―Hisame-sensei…

―¡Pero si crees que aligeraré la práctica sólo por ti, estás muy equivocada! ―las demás se entristecieron un poco al escuchar eso, aunque ya lo esperaban― ¡Estarás por ver que el entrenamiento de Mirai-san no le llega ni a los talones al mío!

.

.

.

A pesar de realizar su práctica más pesada, no hubo efecto en Katomi. Mientras todas las chicas caían inconscientes o devolvían el almuerzo, la peli-naranja se sentía en un campo de flores. Shijima se sentía impotente. ¿Acaso sus entrenamientos no eran tan difíciles? Si no podía hacer que Katomi, quien no había entrenado desde hacía más de un año, se cansara ni un poco, ¿cuál era su propósito en la vida? ¿Cuál era su destino?

La mitad de la práctica, el entrenador estuvo acostado en el escenario en posición fetal, mientras Odayaka se encargaba de dar indicaciones. Aquella fue la primera vez en que las chicas de segundo y de primero vieron a Shijima llorar. Sin embargo, no sabían el infierno que vivirían al día siguiente. Porque ese día, Tensai recibió un triste recordatorio: el terror de ser controlados por la 'Bestia Silenciosa'…, la humillación de un entrenamiento aún más pesado.

* * *

 **¿Referencias de algún otro anime? ¡Por supuesto que no! Todas mis ideas son completamente originales, así como los nombres que utilizo con mis nuevos personajes. Sé que no hemos leído sobre otro equipo desde el segundo capítulo, pero ellos llegarán más adelante. Por ahora, déjenme presentarles a los chicos recién ingresados y la revelación sobre las posiciones de Nyoko y Fuyu:**

 **Nota: aquí los nombres están en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Preparatoria Tensai** **:**

 **| Nyoko Kotonaru (Pívot) | Fuyu Rinjin (Escolta) | Chinatsu Teiboku (Pívot) | Shino Mokuhyō (Ala-Pívot) | Gin Kanryō {adoro a esta chica} (Alero) | Taka Odayaka (Mánager) |**

 **¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que le puede estar sucediendo a Ryō-chan? La única pista que puedo darles es que no se trata de algo peligroso. No pienso decir nada hasta que llegue el momento, por lo que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	8. Corre

**Recomendación Musical: "From the Ashes" – Colossal Trailer Music**

* * *

La práctica, la última práctica, estaba a minutos de llegar a su fin. Después de meses de entrenamiento, Katomi estaba lista para regresar como la estrella de Tensai. Sus piernas poseían una fuerza igual o mayor con la que contaba hace más de un año, sus brazos ahora realizaban tiros desde la cancha completa (pero nunca perfectos como los de Midorima), y su abdomen le permitía saltar más de cincuenta centímetros del suelo. Era un arma sorpresa que podría ayudar a su equipo a conseguir la victoria.

Sōsu sabía que Katomi querría jugar y ella no lo impediría, tampoco Shijima, ni Odayaka, ni Yūgana. Si la chica quería jugar en la duela, que así fuese. Tal vez duraría un cuarto, dos o todo el partido (como lo demostró en la práctica que tuvo con su entrenador semanas atrás), pero eso era algo de lo que ella estaba consciente. Conocía sus propios límites y era la única que podía decidir si exprimirlos o no.

La mujer veía cómo la americana realizaba muecas y gestos en señal de dolor; sin embargo, no disminuía el paso, al contrario, lo aumentaba. Sōsu checó la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta que el partido para el tercer lugar de los varones iba a la mitad. Si salía en ese momento, llegaría a tiempo para la final entre Tensai y Shutsu.

Durante las últimas semanas, Katomi dio todo lo que tenía y más. Sentía que estaba un poco atrasada y, aunque eso estuviera incorrecto, Sōsu no la corrigió. Con todo el esfuerzo que realizó en aquellos cuatro meses, alcanzó el entrenamiento que un profesional de atletismo haría en un año entero. Cada vez que la chica se esforzaba más, Sōsu se daba cuenta que, cuando sufrió su propio accidente, pudo haber hecho lo mismo y su sueño seguiría en pie o, tal vez, ya lo hubiese cumplido.

Sin embargo, se rindió.

.

Shijima sentía una mezcla de alegría y decepción ante los resultados del Inter-Escolar. Llegaron a la final del Torneo de Kantō, pero Togimasu les venció. A pesar de las lágrimas que soltaron, estaban decididos a esforzarse mucho más para la Copa de Invierno. Sus nuevas titulares eran unas completas bestias: Hashira, como capitana, poste y Base, era tan perspicaz que lograba usar todas las habilidades de sus chicas; Heishi sabía utilizar su musculatura y, hasta ahora, era la Pívot más fuerte de toda la liga; Shikumi era rápida y temeraria, y la jugadora que logró abrirles paso hasta la final; Okubyōna, pese a su personalidad tímida, era una Alero que estudiaba sus alrededores y buscaba las formas de ayudar a su equipo.

El único problema, era su Escolta.

Shuyō Yuna poseía un carácter fuerte y una mentalidad poderosa, lo cual demostró cuando Izanami Kesshō y Hosoku Arale hicieron una escena. Hashira y él tenían pensado hacerla capitana cuando la mayor se graduase. Su puntería era digna de una Escolta. No obstante, era un blanco fácil para los demás equipos tanto en ofensiva como en defensiva; tenía problemas de coordinación. Le era muy difícil burlar a alguien, hacer fintas o bloquear. En casi todos los partidos, alrededor de veinte puntos se hacían sobre su defensa. Y otro problema era su poca resistencia.

No importaba qué tanto la exprimiera o la pusiera a correr en la pista de Atletismo, Shijima no encontraba la forma en que la chica mejorase. Si tan sólo siguiera en contacto con la entrenadora de Akuma (o que ésta no fuese una desquiciada), le pediría ayuda, pues sabía que ella era una experta en problemas como el suyo. Cómo le gustaría encontrar una forma de ayudar a Shuyō, pues de verdad quería ver a la chica jugar más de un cuarto seguido.

―Entrenador ―alguien le llamó desde atrás y, después de voltearse, se encontró con Hashira―, hay una persona que quiere hablar con usted.

―Asegúrate que la práctica continúe como es debido.

El azabache caminó hacia la puerta, mientras su mirada captaba el cuerpo de Shuyō, quien, alejada de las demás, práctica por trigésima vez con unos conos anaranjados. Shijima suspiró y salió del edificio, pero detuvo su andar cuando se encontró de frente con una mujer de muy baja estatura, la cual lo veía con una sonrisa de lado, muy parecida a aquella que puso el día en que aceptó fundar el equipo de baloncesto femenil.

Después de diez años, se reencontró con Sōsu Mirai.

―Debo aceptar que la final del Torneo de Kantō estuvo mucho mejor que la Copa de Invierno de hace dos años ―la mujer empezó a hablar, ignorando por completo la expresión sorprendida del hombre―, o el intento que hiciste por llegar a ella. Estoy un poco decepcionada de ti, Hisame-kun, ¿cómo pudiste olvidar nuestra promesa?

―¿M-Mirai-san? ―el oji-avellana logró articular por fin.

―En persona.

La furia hizo que la sorpresa del hombre se desvaneciera. Sacudió la cabeza y afiló su mirada hacia la mujer. No podía creer lo sínica que era aquella desconocida: desaparecía una década entera y llegaba a reprenderlo con total confianza.

―¿¡Con qué derecho vienes a mi gimnasio!? ―gritó en total enojo; fue cuestión de suerte que nadie dentro del lugar lo escuchara― ¡La única quien rompió un trato, fuiste tú! Intenté buscarte por años, ¡años! Si quería formar un equipo junto a ti, eso fue hace mucho. Llegaste muy tarde, Mirai-san.

―¡Oi! ―la mujer exclamó en el momento en que Shijima se dio media vuelta y regresé al gimnasio― ¡No fui yo quien rompió nuestra promesa!

―¿De verdad? ―el azabache se volvió hacia ella― Soy maestro de inglés y entrenador del equipo de baloncesto femenil de la Preparatoria Tensai. ¿Dónde estás tú?

―E-en ningún lado ―contestó y desvió la mirada―, pero no pienses que desaparecí porque eso quise.

―¡Ah, ¿no?! ¿Qué es lo que pudo haber sucedido para que abandonaras a la propia familia que tú creaste?

―¡Un maldito accidente que sufrí en la columna! ―declaró de repente y silenció lo que Shijima estaba a punto de decir. Sōsu chasqueó la lengua, desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos―. Cuando tenía veintiuno, caí desde el tercer piso de la casa de mi madre y me lastimé la columna. Estuve dos años en Kioto, en un Centro de Rehabilitación y me preparé para entrar al equipo nacional de Japón…, pero…

―¿No pudiste?

―Tenía la capacidad ―dijo sin contestarle a su pregunta―, tenía el poder y tenía la fuerza…, pero me faltaba el corazón. Pensé que ya estaba bien y abandoné el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, cuando fui a las pruebas…, ja…, adivina qué sucedió ―entre la vista nublada, vio cómo el más alto se encogía de hombros. Las primeras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y respondió―: Me rendí en el momento más importante de mi rehabilitación; no me presenté los días en que mi cuerpo recordaría lo que era jugar baloncesto. Cuando fui a las pruebas, no sabía ni tirar.

―¿P-por qué no me dijiste nada? Pude haberte ayudado…, si tan sólo lo supi…

―No, Hisame-kun ―le interrumpió mientras controlaba un poco su respiración―. Cuando fundamos al equipo, les repetía una y otra vez que rendirse no era una opción, que había que ignorar el dolor y siempre, siempre, destruir nuestros propios límites. Me daba vergüenza cumplir con mi promesa después de hacer algo tan cobarde, por eso regresé hasta ahora.

―Por diez años ―el menor exclamó tras de unos momentos de silencio―, estuve enojado contigo por haber desaparecido y porque rompiste con un trato que tú misma hiciste, pero, acepto que empecé a odiarte cuando Hashira me dijo que habías estado en nuestro partido de la Copa de Invierno el año anterior. Dime, ¿por qué no volviste en ese entonces?

―Porque lo que vi, no era el equipo que había fundado contigo ―respondió―. Te habías olvidado del verdadero Tensai y sólo entrenabas a un equipo. Yo no quería eso, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza para cambiar algo. En cambio, hablé con mi sobrina para que te hiciera entrar en razón. Eso ha sido lo único bueno que he hecho desde que me gradué de la preparatoria.

―¿Hashira Yoriko es tu sobrina?

―Hija de mi hermana mayor. La tuvo muy joven, así que mi madre y yo la cuidábamos mientras ella y su esposo trabajaban. Estuvo varios años viéndome jugar al baloncesto y heredó el amor al deporte. Le contaba anécdotas del club que formé junto contigo y su sueño fue jugar en este equipo. Estoy alegre de que no haya seguido mis pasos; ella nunca se rindió.

―Todos hemos cometido errores ―dijo él―. El mío fue olvidarme del verdadero significado del baloncesto y, dado a que desapareciste, de lo que es un verdadero equipo. Cierto es que Hashira siempre me ha recordado a ti, creo que por eso me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando habló conmigo hace dos años ―miró de reojo a la más baja y sonrió a pesar de que ésta tuviera su vista al suelo―. Mirai-san, ¿qué te parece si olvidamos todo lo que ha pasado y, a partir de hoy, cumplimos con nuestra promesa?

―¡Eso es lo que venía a decirte antes de que empezaras a gritarme! ―levantó su mirada ante ese agudo grito― Conseguí trabajo en el gimnasio que está a una cuadra de aquí. Podría decirse como entrenadora de boxeo, pero la verdad es que ayuda mucho a los chicos con baja resistencia o poca coordinación. Si tienes alguna chica con problemas, estaré feliz por ayudarla.

―De hecho ―Shijima buscó con la mirada a Shuyō y, cuando ella se giró hacia su entrenador, le indicó que se acercara―, creo que necesito tu ayuda ahora.

Puede que la confianza que ambos tenían años atrás, ya no estuviera; sin embargo, con el paso de los días, volverían a ser los cercanos fundadores del equipo de Tensai. Mientras Shuyō (una futura capitana), entrenaba hasta volverse la famosa Escolta temeraria capaz de cargar al capitán del club de pesas, Sōsu recibió más y más chicos que buscaban su ayuda. El tiempo de mejora variaba para cada uno, pero siempre resolvían sus problemas gracias a la mujer.

Al mismo tiempo que Shuyō Yuna jugaba su primer partido entero, en el otro lado del mundo, cierta chica era traicionada por quien menos lo esperó. Sin embargo, en ese momento, un mismo pensamiento las invadió a las dos: llevarían a Tensai a la gloria.

.

Katomi terminó con fuerza el último minuto de entrenamiento. No pudo llegar para ver al equipo de su vieja amiga, Hōfuku Yashiro, ganar el tercer lugar; y estaba segura de que tampoco llegaría para ver cómo Shūtoku vencía a Fukuda Sōgō por el mismo puesto. Sin embargo, tenía que estar en el gimnasio de Gunma antes de que la final entre Tensai y Shutsu comenzara. Debía estar allí para darles su apoyo desde la duela, jugando como estrella, Ala-Pívot, poste y vice-capitana.

Sōsu aplaudió como lo hacía usualmente para terminar con la práctica. Se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro y algo en sus manos. Al entregárselas a la menor, ésta descubrió que eran un par de muñequeras anaranjadas (podía combinarlas con las verde-jade que Aomine le había regalado).

―Estás lista ―la japonesa exclamó―. Tal y como te prometí, ahora estás lista para regresar con tu equipo. Si sales en este momento, llegarás para la segunda mitad del partido… ¿por qué no…?

―Gracias, Mirai-sensei ―Katomi silenció a la más baja tanto con sus palabras como con el abrazo en el que la atrapó―. D-debo aceptar que no estaba segura si usted podría ayudarme con mi rehabilitación, pero me equivoqué. Si Hisame-sensei me escuchara, apuesto a que entraría en una grave depresión…, usted es una de las mejores entrenadoras. Le agradezco por todas las veces que me hizo escupir sangre, en que sus prácticas esforzaban tanto a mis piernas que ya no podía caminar. Gracias por todo.

―No debes agradecerme, querida ―declaró y eso hizo que rompieran la muestra de afecto―. Tú fuiste la única que decidió si se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana, si corría durante dos horas o si no iba a los partidos de sus amigos. Siempre tomaste las decisiones correctas, excepto cuando trajiste a tus amigos coloridos, y por eso lograste lo que muchos llamarían "imposible": regresaste a ser tan fuerte como lo eras en primero. Ahora, sólo te queda tomar una decisión: corre, Katomi García, corre y llega a Gunma.

Katomi no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Sujetó la correa de su mochila, la cruzó por su pecho, se despidió una última vez de sus demás compañeros y entrenadora, y corrió escaleras abajo. Sōsu se acercó al ventanal para ver cómo la chica salía del edificio y se dirigía a la estación más próxima con dirección a Gunma. Detrás de ella, un chico castaño con problemas de resistencia en sus piernas, se acercó y también vio a la chica.

―¿De verdad cree que deba jugar en el partido? ―inquirió él.

―Lo que creo y lo que ella cree son dos cosas diferentes ―respondió―. Yo sólo tuve la tarea de entrenarla para este día. Si ella quiere jugar, esa será su decisión. Pero creo que ella también lo sabe ―se alejó del ventanal y le sonrió al varón―. Entre alguien que logró mejorar y alguien que permanece igual, ¿quién crees que tenga mayor ventaja?

Katomi no entendía muy bien por qué sus brazos temblaban y su pecho le dolía. Intentó ignorar tales detalles mientras aumentaba la velocidad, pero, pasadas un par de cuadras, tuvo que detenerse para recobrar el aliento. No podía creerlo: estaba cansada. ¡No podía permitírselo! Estaba tarde para llegar a la final y no dejaría que nada le impidiera presentarse, por lo menos, después del Medio Tiempo, ni siquiera sus propios límites.

Ella corrió otras tres cuadras y sus piernas exigieron un segundo descanso. Era inhumano que corrieran a toda velocidad después de las horas que duraron en el último entrenamiento de Sōsu. Y ellas no eran las únicas en pensar así. Sintió un líquido caerle sobre sus labios. Después de limpiarse con el dorso de su mano, se encontró con una mancha de sangre.

Se sentía tan impotente que quería llorar. Aún tras todos los sacrificios y esfuerzo que realizó, ¿no llegaría al partido de su familia? Estaba tan emocionada por usar su uniforme anaranjado contra el azul-marino de Shutsu. Quería conocer a la nueva alineación de las segundas mejores Reinas. Eso, tan sólo, no tenía sentido. Había entrenado como nunca en su vida y, ahora que era igual de fuerte que cuando estaba en primero…

Ahí lo entendió todo.

Les otorgó la pausa a sus piernas y se sentó en una banca. Abrió el cierre de su mochila, donde estaban sus uniformes y sus zapatillas, y guardó sus dos pares de muñequeras. Ató su frondosa cabellera con una liga y se colocó su par de anteojos. Estuvo varios minutos recobrando el aliento, mientras el Sol y el viento golpeaban su cara. Después de beber un litro entero de agua, recuperó sus fuerzas, por lo que volvió a levantarse, dispuesta a llegar a Gunma.

.

.

.

Murasakibara vio con pereza a sus demás compañeros. El marcador indicaba 67-59, favor Rakuzan. Los veteranos de Kioto de verdad que los habían sorprendido con la nueva alineación, la cual era mucho más fuerte que la suya. El oji-morado recordaba que, si Himuro estuviese ahí, diría algo que elevaría las cabezas y regresaría la esperanza. Sin embargo, él era el único de tercero que quedaba en la alineación. Tal vez un chico de segundo tuviese el papel de capitán, pero estaba decidido a ser él quien tomara la responsabilidad por aquella derrota.

Su mirada divagó por las gradas bajas, hasta que chocó con el par de ojos anaranjados de la persona que le enseñó a usar su largo cuerpo en el baloncesto. Permaneció viéndolos por un momento (que le pareció eterno), y asintió.

El capitán de Yōsen veía cómo los minutos disminuían. Sus jugadores estaban exhaustos. No les quedaba el tiempo suficiente para remontar y llevarse la victoria a Akita. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, vio una ráfaga morada por el rabillo de su ojo. Sin pensarlo mucho, le entregó el balón a su Pívot. Rakuzan se desconcertó en el instante en que el jugador más flojo de Yōsen los burlaba con gran velocidad. La sorpresa fue tanta que le permitieron realizar un mate.

Quedaban dos minutos para que la final varonil terminase y Yōsen perdía por seis puntos.

Tanto el capitán como la entrenadora se congelaron ante la repentina fuerza de Murasakibara. La mujer se levantó del asiento y empezó a buscar algo o alguien en las gradas; después de encontrarse con una cabellera anaranjada, sonrió de manera aliviada y se volvió hacia el partido. El capitán, por su parte, no dejaría que su Pívot se llevara toda la gloria, por lo que dio un grito de victoria y le indicó a su equipo que aumentara la presión.

Akashi sonrío de manera emocionada cuando se percató que el oji-morado entró a "la Zona". Sabía que su equipo podría mantener en margen a los otros cuatro, pero sólo él vencería a Murasakibara del mismo modo. Porque sería como aquel día en el viejo Teikō; una batalla entre ases, entre prodigios, entre "Zonas". Sin embargo, el peli-morado no tenía la menor intención de vencer a su viejo capitán, pensaba que era mucho trabajo. Lo único que quería era bloquearlo para que sus demás compañeros jugaran de una manera diferente a la que tenían el año pasado: juego externo. Dudaba que Akashi cayera mucho tiempo en la trampa, pero era un riesgo que valía la pena.

Los segundos siguieron avanzando y el puntaje, igual. Estaban a veinte segundos porque el partido terminara y Yōsen consiguió cinco puntos más. La resistencia de ambas estrellas disminuía increíblemente, aunque el oji-morado tenía mayores problemas: sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle y el pecho le dolía. No obstante, daría todo en esos últimos diez segundos. Recibió el pase de parte de su Ala-Pívot y corrió hasta la canasta contraria. Sus compañeros se aseguraron porque nadie lo bloqueara. Murasakibara utilizó sus grandes extremidades para atravesar al pelirrojo y, mientras la bocina sonaba, realizó un mate final.

Sin saber si los últimos dos puntos contaron, el Pívot cayó sobre la duela y perdió la consciencia.

―Es una lástima ―Shijima, sentado a un lado de su capitana, exclamó con tristeza, al mismo tiempo que los jugadores de Yōsen arrastraban a su estrella hasta la banca―. Un segundo antes y Yōsen hubiera ganado el trofeo ―miró de reojo hacia la izquierda y se encontró con ocho asientos vacíos―. ¿Dónde están las demás?

―¡Regresa aquí, Kanryō! ―escucharon el grito de Furuhashi― ¡Vas a romper el trofeo!

―¡Yo también lo quiero, Gin-chan! ―Rinjin exclamó― ¡Déjame cargarlo, por favor!

―¡Lo pondré en el librero de mi casa! ―la susodicha respondió en un tono infantil― ¡No lo volverán a ver! ¡Es mío!

―¡No por mucho! ―Kotonaru y Teiboku dijeron al mismo tiempo.

―¡Vamos tras ella! ―Mokuhyō ordenó.

―¡Regresen, malditas mocosas! ―Furuhashi volvió a gritar― ¡Eso es para la vitrina de Tensai!

―Eres muy ruidosa, Hitomi-chan ―exclamó Hishigata―. No podrán ir muy lejos con ese… ¿a dónde se fueron?

―¡Mierda! ―Sainō se unió al escándalo― ¿¡Alguien sabes dónde vive Kanryō-chan!?

Yūgana se levantó y estaba lista para ir detrás de las menores, pero la mano de su entrenador la detuvo e hizo que regresara a su asiento.

―Déjalas divertirse ―Shijima sugirió con un tono tranquilizador―. Deben estar emocionadas por su primera victoria. Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero ustedes dos hicieron lo mismo cuando estaban en primero. ¿Cierto, Katomi? ―se giró hacia la derecha, pero la nombrado no respondió― ¿Katomi?

Sin embargo, la americana ya había caído dormida: se encontraba roncando, recostada en el hombro de Odayaka. Sólo soportó hasta el momento en que Murasakibara falló con el mate y sus ojos la vencieron. Después de todo el ejercicio que realizó con Sōsu y las carreras que emprendió desde Tokio, su cuerpo merecía un descanso.

―¿No ven a ninguno de los prodigios? ―el entrenador giró en su asiento e intentó buscar a alguno de los adolescentes― Tal vez nos ayuden a cargarla hasta su departamento.

―¿Usted ya no la aguanta? ―Yūgana inquirió en tono de burla― Entonces es cierto, ya está más viejo…

―No quiero ensuciar mi traje, eso es todo…

―El crujir de su espalda no dice lo mismo…

―¡¿Quieres correr unas cuantas horas hasta que dejes de creer eso?!

Al mismo tiempo que entrenador y capitana discutían, en sus sueños, Katomi no se arrepentía de no haber jugado en la final del Inter-Escolar. Había recuperado la fuerza que poseía en primero, pero eso no hubiese sido suficiente para derrotar a Shutsu. Después de todo, habían ganado sin su ayuda. Estaba feliz por la tercera victoria consecutiva de su familia. Entrenaría más duro bajo el régimen de Shijima y desarrollaría un poder mayor para su próxima pelea (en la que estaba segura de que intervendría): la Copa de Invierno.

* * *

 **Nada como que alguien se atreva a usar tus propios hechizos contra ti (bueno, así dice el meme). En fin, ¿recuerdan, en el libro anterior, cuando Hisame le preguntó a Himawari (entrenadora de Fukushū), si era madre de una tal Mirai-san? Bueno, para seguir con esa relación: Yoriko es sobrina de la fundadora de Tensai y nieta de la entrenadora de Fukushū. Interesante, ¿no? Espero que estén listos para lo que vendrá: será una explosión de sentimientos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	9. Salta

**Recomendación Musical: "Skyline" – Kari Sigurdsson**

* * *

―Esta semana será muy aburrida ―la única chica exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa―, sólo seremos Trauern y yo hasta que Alex regrese.

―Sólo prométeme que no comerás pura chatarra ahora que no seré tu "cocinero personal" ―el mayor miró rápidamente la hora en su reloj de muñeca y le devolvió la sonrisa a la más alta―. Puede que tu cuerpo atlético nunca desaparezca, pero no es saludable; tendrás problemas si sigues así por…

―Por el colesterol, la grasa, los azúcares, blah, blah, blah. ¿Por qué no te subes al avión de una vez por todas?

Los cuatro rieron dentro del aeropuerto de Narita. Mientras los demás pasajeros entraban por la puerta de acceso, Himuro estaba frente a Murasakibara, Katomi y Kagami, sosteniendo una pequeña mochila. Se habían reunido para despedir al azabache, quien estaba por viajar casi doce horas a América. Su madre ya lo esperaba, al igual que su maestra, ambas emocionadas por el hecho de que entró a la Universidad.

Kagami y Murasakibara se habían mostrado dudosos en asistir. Ambos tenían gran orgullo y las despedidas no eran nada fáciles. Sin embargo, tras varias amenazas de parte de la peli-naranja, accedieron esa mismísima mañana.

El oji-carmín se acercó a su hermano mayor. Observó cómo sus collares tintineaban por el movimiento que sus pechos hacían al respirar. Sabía que aquella no sería la última vez que se vieran, pero sí deberían esperar mucho tiempo para volver a encontrarse. No obstante, valía la pena. Himuro estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Si él cumpliera con el propio, recibiría el mismo apoyo del azabache.

―Taiga…

Himuro fue sorprendido por el repentino abrazo de Kagami. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que hundió su rostro en el hombro del más alto. El otro par miró la escena, una con una expresión amorosa y el otro soltó un bostezo en señal de aburrimiento.

― _ **Good luck, brother**_ ―el oji-carmín le susurró―. El día que vengas de visita, estaré siempre dispuesto a darte asilo.

―Todavía no soy tan viejo ―exclamó el mayor al mismo tiempo que se separaban―, pero te agradezco la intención ―le palmeó la espalda y se giró hacia Murasakibara, quien veía hacia la pista―. ¿Atsushi?

―¿Hm?

―Cuida mucho a Yōsen.

―Si me quieres hacer llorar, Muro-chin, no podrás.

―N-no ―balbuceó en un extraño tono entrecortado―, pero ya me hice llorar a mí mismo ―sin dejar que el más alto reaccionara, lo envolvió en sus brazos―. No hagas enojar mucho a la entrenadora, obedece al capitán y se respetuoso con los de primero. Tal vez me sea más difícil reencontrarme contigo, pero eres un gran amigo. Sigamos así, ¿eh?

―Claro.

Él rompió con el abrazo y rio un poco ante el tono seco de su amigo. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, lo que le hizo desviar la mirada. Cuando se volvió hacia Katomi, ya tenía los brazos abiertos para atraparla al saltar sobre él.

―Cuídate mucho, Tatsu-chan ―le dijo ella―. Más te vale que me cuentes todo lo que hagas en la carrera: tus clases, nuevas amistades, fiestas, profesores, amoríos…

―Kat…

―Noches de pasión…

―¡Hermana! ―soltó a la peli-naranja al mismo tiempo que controlaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas― Nunca cambiarás. Prometo contarte casi todo ―antes que la menor pudiese objetar, una voz resonó por el megáfono y señaló que ya debían entrar al vuelo para Los Ángeles―. Es hora de irme.

―Suerte, Muro-chin.

―No te olvides de nosotros.

―¡Salúdame a Shū-chan!

Himuro desapareció detrás de una pared, después de despedirse del trío con un gesto de su mano. Tal escena hizo que Katomi recordara cuando Nijimura se fue, de la misma manera. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, por lo que prefirió pensar en otra cosa antes de que empezara a llorar. Estaba por preguntar si era hora de regresar a Tokio, pero notó algo en el rostro de Murasakibara que la congeló en su lugar.

―¿E-eso es una lágrima, Atsu-chan?

―No. ―respondió y se pasó una mano rápidamente por su ojo.

―Bien ―Kagami aplaudió para atraer la atención del par―, ya que Tatsuya se fue, debemos pasar a un tema mucho más importante. Nos reuniremos con los demás prodigios en Kanagawa.

―Shin-chan mencionó algo parecido ―Katomi comenzó a caminar junto con el par de varones, dispuestos a salir del aeropuerto―, pero nunca dijo cuál era el problema.

―Kise-chin renunció al equipo de Kaijō.

Los párpados de la peli-naranja se abrieron en sorpresa y terror. Desde semanas atrás, supo que algo ocurría con su viejo compañero. Para que abandonara el deporte que ama y se distanciara de la 'Generación Milagrosa', tenía que ser algo grave…, y ella lo descubriría.

.

.

.

―Recuérdenme, ¿cuál es el plan?

―Atsu-chan ―una de las féminas lo reprendió―, te lo hemos explicado cinco veces.

―Escucha ―la otra chica intervino―, irás con Ki-chan y le preguntarás si algo pasó porque no quiso reunirse con nosotros en Tokio.

―¿Por qué yo?

―Porque no queremos que "señor amo de tijeras" apuñale a alguien para obtener su información.

―Es la única manera eficaz ―declaró el apodado―, no creo que desee arruinar su rostro de modelo.

―¿Podemos concentrarnos, por favor? ―el único zurdo imploró, antes de captar algo con el rabillo de su ojo― Aquí viene.

Los ocho adolescentes se ocultaron detrás de aquel arbusto. Cuidando de que la persona acosada no se percatar de su presencia, apartaron las hojas de la planta y vieron con detenimiento al rubio. Él acababa de llegar al parque y cargaba consigo una mochila. Se sentó en una banca y sacó varios libros, así como una laptop. Para distraerse del sonido natural del parque, se colocó un par de audífonos, lo que fue la señal del grupo para empezar con el plan.

―Ahora o nunca, Muk-kun ―Momoi le palmeó la espalda mientras Katomi lo empujaba fuera del arbusto―, hazlo.

Murasakibara emitió un quejido de pereza y empezó a caminar hacia Kise. Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una bolsa de frituras, la abrió y comenzó a comer de ella. Sin que el más bajo se percatara, el peli-morado se sentó a su lado. Sólo cuando le tendió las patatas, el rubio se quitó los audífonos y miró a su amigo en total sorpresa.

―¿¡Murasakibara-cchi!? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Es un lindo día, ¿no?

Kise encarnó una ceja y sólo asintió. Aceptó una botana de parte del más alto, se colocó sólo un auricular y regresó su vista a la pantalla de la portátil. Murasakibara podía sentir las miradas penetrantes de los otros, pero decidió concentrarse en sus botanas. No quería que nadie supiera, pero no se encontraba en buen ánimo. Extrañaría a Himuro.

Desde el arbusto, los demás hicieron muecas de derrota. Akashi estaba a punto de salir de ahí, con las tijeras empuñadas, listo para seguir su propio plan; sin embargo, Katomi y Momoi lo detuvieron. Todos se dieron cuenta que el primer plan había fallado, era momento de seguir con otro.

.

.

.

Murasakibara tardó media hora en regresar con los demás. Después de que Kise y él se terminasen cinco bolsas de botanas, se la pasaron hablando de todo menos de lo acordado por el resto de prodigios. Tras un debate entre el plan sádico de Akashi y el 'Plan B', Aomine salió del escondite con un balón en manos. Le habían indicado acercarse de forma cautelosa y amistosa, pero se le olvidó cuando tuvo a Kise enfrente: llamó su atención al lanzarle el balón a la cabeza.

―¡Oi! ―gritó el moreno mientras el rubio se acariciaba la cabeza― Kise.

―Aomine-cchi, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué…, qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Me logré escapar de la loca de Satsuki ―recogió su balón y se acercó hacia el oji-dorado, quien colocó sus manos enfrente en posición de defensa―, quería que la acompañara a comprar ropa, pero pensé que jugar baloncesto sería más divertido. Recordé que estabas cerca y… ¿qué te parece un Uno a Uno, tú y yo? Como los viejos tiempos.

―Claro que… ―pero cuando checó la hora en su portátil, cerró ésta y guardó rápidamente sus libros en la mochila―, lo siento, Aomine-cchi, voy tarde a un lugar.

―Pero…

―Será otro día.

Aomine siguió con la mirada cómo Kise desaparecía. Detrás del arbusto, Katomi salió y empezó a seguir al rubio, cuidando que no la viera. Los demás la siguieron, a excepción del peli-azul, Kagami y Momoi, quien corrió hacia su amigo de la infancia, pues se encontraba con la mirada perdida y pálido del rostro. El as de Tōō dejó caer su balón y se acostó en posición fetal sobre el pasto. Nunca creyó que existiría el día en que Kise, su rival en la secundaria, le negara un juego.

Kagami y Momoi tuvieron que cargarlo hasta el lugar donde los demás divisaron que Kise se detuvo. En un principio, se preocuparon por el estado en que Aomine estaba, pero la mánager de Tōō les explicó que, últimamente, era normal, pues el capitán del equipo de ambos presionaba en exceso al Ala-Pívot y éste comenzó a tener problemas con ello. Tal vez no era nada peligroso, pero sin duda era muy divertido.

Kise estaba dentro de una biblioteca, hablando junto con un chico que nadie reconoció. Mientras esperaban a que el desconocido se fuera, decidieron que el 'Plan C', donde Kagami hacía algo parecido a Aomine, no funcionaría. De nuevo, Akashi opinó que era hora de utilizar las tijeras, pero los otros se decidieron por otra solución, esta vez, infalible: usar a Kuroko.

El hombre fantasmal entró después de que el otro chico se fue. Con sigilo, se acercó hacia el rubio y éste dejó escapar un grito, lo que causó que las demás lo silenciaran, en el momento en que lo vio a su costado.

―M-me asustaste, Kuroko-cchi ―exclamó Kise―, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Entraré al equipo de Kaijō. ―el peli-celeste declaró.

―¿Genial?

―Hai.

―Suerte.

―Gracias.

Fue ahí cuando los demás se dieron cuenta que el inexpresivo chico no sería de mucha ayuda. Midorima tuvo que ir por Kuroko y, por ahí, hacer algo que se le acababa de ocurrir para sacarle algo de información. Momoi se le unió (dejando a Aomine, quien recuperaba su consciencia, a cargo de Kagami y Katomi), e intentaría usar su "poder femenino".

―Kise.

El nombrado alejó su atención del chico celeste y se encontró con la pareja. Esta vez no los recibió con una expresión sorprendida, pues algo raro sucedía. No era normal que se encontrara con Murasakibara, Aomine, Kuroko y, ahora, Midorima y Momoi. Dejó que los dos se le acercaran, aunque miró por la ventana del edificio y frunció el ceño ante lo que vio.

―Hay algo importante que debes saber ―el zurdo prosiguió, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular y le enseñaba la pantalla al rubio―. Géminis se encuentra en el último lugar de Oha-Asa, ven conmigo para buscar tu artículo…

―Ese es el horóscopo de ayer.

―¿Ah?

―Hai ―el rubio señaló la fecha de aquellos lugares y buscó la de aquel día, donde los signos zodiacales estaban en diferentes posiciones―. Géminis está en el segundo lugar el día de hoy y tengo conmigo la engrapadora naranja.

―N-no puede ser ―Midorima buscó su puesto en aquella página, hasta que leyó que Cáncer estaba en antepenúltimo puesto―. Quiere decir que… ¡necesito un labial indeleble!

Sin esperar una reacción y olvidándose del plan, el capitán de Shūtoku salió disparado de la biblioteca y buscó una farmacia o algún lugar de belleza. El trío que permaneció dentro intercambió miradas entre sí, antes de encogerse de hombros.

―Perdón que te moleste, Ki-chan ―la única chica atrajo la atención del rubio―, ¿no has visto a Dai-chan? Estábamos comprando, muy felices, ropa, cuando desapareció de la nada. Pensé que como estábamos cerca, tal vez estuvo contigo.

―Me encontré con él en un parque, pero eso fue hace una hora. Lo siento.

―N-no te preocupes ―alegó y tomó asiento en la silla enfrente de Kise―. Estaba pensando, ya que los tres estamos aquí, juntos, ¿por qué no vemos una película? Hay una que acaba de salir, americana; dicen que está genial. Es de acción…

―Ahora no puedo, Momoi-cchi ―dijo y señaló su montaña de libros con la mirada―. Como ves, estoy un poco ocupado.

―Será divertido ―insistió la fémina, mientras Kuroko sólo asentía con la cabeza―. ¿Por favor?

Kise se mordió el labio inferior ante el rostro suplicante de la chica. Vio las portadas de los libros que se asomaban, para luego voltearse hacia la ventana que daba vista a la calle. Soltó un suspiró, cerró su ordenador y empezó a guardar los libros dentro de su mochila.

―Está bien ―accedió por fin―. Sólo déjenme ir por algo que dejé en otra mesa y nos vamos.

Los otros dos sonrieron en señal de victoria y dejaron que el rubio se alejase. Esperaron sentados en esa mesa, mientras algunas personas se acercaban por algunos libros o para conectar sus aparatos electrónicos. Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, pero Kise no regresó. Intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, hasta que una idea les brincó por la cabeza.

―No regresará ―Momoi se levantó de su asiento―, ¿cierto?

Fuera de la biblioteca, Midorima había regresado con su artículo en manos, los demás les hacían señales a la pareja para que salieran y Aomine recuperaba la cordura. Katomi salió corriendo detrás de Kise, pues éste se alejó del lugar a gran velocidad.

El rubio miraba sobre su hombro de vez en cuando, asegurándose que nadie lo siguiera. Corrió por varias cuadras, de una manera en que se confundieran si estaban detrás de él. Fue a la derecha, a la izquierda, regresó, en línea recta y, en el instante en que sus piernas pidieron un descanso, se perdió él mismo. Volteó una última vez hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro al saber que, por fin, estaba solo. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una cafetería. Por fortuna, no estaba vetado de éstas en Kanagawa.

Katomi se ocultó detrás de un árbol para asechar al varón. Les mandó la ubicación a los demás y, mientras esperaba a que llegaran, estuvo varios minutos observándolo. Con cada plan fallido, se daba cuenta que algo malo de verdad sucedía. No era el mismo Kise de siempre. Tal vez se percató de su presencia desde el inicio, pero eso no explicaba por qué huyó de la biblioteca. Reconoció que haberle preguntado hubiese sido la idea más inteligente, por lo que haría eso cuando los demás llegaran.

―Llegamos ―una voz, que reconoció era de Kagami, exclamó detrás de ella―, ¿qué sucedió?

―Está en esa cafetería ―respondió ella―. Creo que no sabe que lo seguí.

―Perfecto ―dijo Akashi y, empuñando sus tijeras, dio un paso al frente―. Sólo nos queda amenazarlo hasta que diga algo.

―No ―Katomi colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor y salió del escondite―. Iré yo sola y hablaré con él. Sólo si sale de la cafetería, podrás hacer lo que plazcas, Sei-chan, pero lo intentaré.

―¿Por qué no entramos todos? ―inquirió Kagami.

―No quiero que lo veten de las cafeterías en Kanagawa ―respondió ella―. Siempre ocurre un desastre cuando estamos todos juntos.

Mientras la americana cruzaba la calle para entrar al establecimiento, los otros siete (incluyendo Aomine, quien ya estaba recuperado), se sentaron en una banca y ocultaron sus rostros detrás de un periódico abandonado. Katomi empujó la puerta del lugar y una campanita tintineo. Un hombre le dio la bienvenida. Ella respondió al saludo y divagó con la mirada, hasta encontrarse con Kise, de espaldas. Caminó hacia él, pero, antes de hablarle, éste quedó de frente a ella.

―Ryō-chan…

―¿Qué está pasando, Katomi-cchi? ―quiso saber el varón― Me han estado siguiendo desde el parque y no entiendo por qué. ¿Algo sucede? Ah. Y no creas que no veo a los demás escondiéndose detrás de ese periódico.

―¿Por qué renunciaste al equipo de baloncesto?

Los párpados del oji-dorado se abrieron al escuchar esa pregunta. Entonces, pensó, todo fue por eso. Ignoraba la forma en que se enteraron de su decisión y, ahora, le parecían razonables todas sus acciones. Cerró su portátil y el libro que tenía a un lado de ésta. Supo que los demás prodigios los estarían viendo, por lo que les hizo una señal para que entraran.

―Quería decírselos después ―exclamó él mientras los siete cruzaban la calle―, pero ya no hay nada por esconder.

La campana sonó una segunda vez cuando el grupo entró por la puerta. Katomi se sentó en el sillón que estaba a lado de Kise y los demás la siguieron. Todos guardaron silencio mientras Kise los veía con seriedad. Tal vez esperaba una disculpa o algunas palabras, o tan sólo se le hacía más dramático el ambiente.

―Tomé la decisión desde que entramos a tercero ―el rubio empezó a explicar―. Lo consulté con el entrenador y, después de que Kaijō no avanzó más en el Inter-Escolar, me despedí de mi equipo. La razón fue porque…, quiero prepararme para entrar a la Universidad. No soy inteligente como Midorima-cchi y Akashi-cchi, y me cuesta trabajo entender varias materias, así que decidí dejar el baloncesto de un lado para enfocarme en mis estudios. Una vez te lo dije, Katomi-cchi: _'Salta a tu siguiente meta.'_. Es algo que yo también quiero hacer. No fue algo fácil y no lo decidí de la noche a la mañana, pero no me harán cambiar de opinión. Lo siento.

―¿Por qué te disculpas? ―cuestionó la peli-naranja al escuchar una pausa― Creo que nosotros somos quien te deben una disculpa. No teníamos idea que interrumpíamos tus estudios…, pero…, ¿por qué no nos lo querías decir?

―Tenía miedo de que se enojaran ―respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios―. No todos vivimos cerca para vernos todos los días. Solíamos salir y hablar sobre todo lo que sucedía en los partidos. Era muy divertido cuando luchábamos entre nosotros. Y ahora…, no sé. Nada será lo mismo. Siento que estoy rompiendo con una promesa; es decir, ya no estaré junto a ustedes en el mundo del baloncesto.

―Kise ―el peli-carmín lo nombró mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro―, ¿qué tan idiota eres? Akashi, ya puedes apuñalarlo con las tijeras.

―¡¿Ah?!

―Estoy de acuerdo con Kagami en eso. Adelante, Akashi

―¿También tú, Midorima-cchi?

―Escucha, Ryō-chan ―la americana volvió a atraer su atención, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo retomaba su asiento y, frustrado, se daba por vencido ante su plan―. Entendemos que el baloncesto nos unió a todos, pero no olvides que también somos amigos. Si quieres cumplir tu sueño, alejado del deporte, siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo. Jamás nos enojaríamos por lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. Si quieres entrar a la Universidad, hazlo; si Dai-chan quiere jugar para el equipo nacional, tendrá nuestro apoyo; si quiere prostituirme, lo haré…

―No.

―No te dejaremos, Kati.

―Perdón. Mal ejemplo. Es más ―sin dejar que el rubio reaccionara, sujetó un libro de Historia Universal y lo abrió en el índice―. Mi mejor materia es Historia. Cuando quieras, puedo ayudarte a estudiar. O, también, con inglés.

―Yo doy tutorías de Bilogía y Química ―intervino Midorima―, eres libre de asistir.

―Soy perfecto en todas las materias ―Akashi opinó―, si tengo tiempo, podría ayudarte en cualquier duda que tengas.

―Chicos ―Kise exclamó e hizo que todas las miradas se vieran atraídas hacia él. Cuando levantó su rostro, un par de lágrimas alegres escapaban sus ojos―, gracias.

―¿Quieres ver cómo se puso Aomine después de que le negaras un Uno a Uno?

―¡No te atrevas, Bakagami!

Todos rieron al mismo tiempo que cada uno sujetaba un libro de Kise. Estaban dispuestos a que, por primera vez en su vida, no los corrieran de algún establecimiento familiar. Katomi miró de reojo los pocos libros que quedaron y se encontró con la portada de uno que tenía plasmado un avión. Aquello le recordó a Himuro, quien seguramente estaría durmiendo en su asiento; también rememoró a su hermana, quien regresaría en una semana. A pesar de que contaba con grandes amigos, esperaba que los días pasaran para que Alexandra regresara a casa, pues la casa era muy silenciosa sin nadie con quién pelear.

Lo que no sabía es que una tormenta metálica llegaría en el mismo vuelo que su hermana.

* * *

 **Estuve varios días pensando: "Ey, te has vuelto mala para narrar partidos y juegos". Fue por ello por lo que llegué a la decisión de reducir los capítulos en que había disputas de baloncesto (lo cual es estúpido, porque Kuroko no Basuke es, en general, baloncesto). Por eso, creí que era necesario que Ryō-chan se graduara del mundo del deporte, aunque fue una idea que tuve desde el principio. A veces no me entiendo, enserio: tengo listo el final del libro y los últimos capítulos, pero estoy batallando como loca para los que están a la mitad…, como el siguiente. Me imagino que alguien podrá deducir lo que ocurrirá. Y si no, nos leemos la siguiente semana. Chao.**


	10. Jabberwock - Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Post Apocalypse" – Kurt Tomlinson**

* * *

Su problema de depresión había desaparecido y Alexandra, oficialmente, se convirtió en su tutora. Ambas lograron vender la antigua casa de sus padres y consiguieron un gran departamento que, también, daba vista al interminable Océano Pacífico. Su familia estaba en proceso de superar la muerte de Oleguer y Chassidy. Ella había ingresado a Strofes y estaba a meses de terminar el tercer año. No obstante, el baloncesto le parecía aburrido. En Japón, podía jugar horas y horas contra la 'Generación Milagrosa'. Aunque no lo aceptara, se había vuelto más fuerte y sus habilidades sobrepasaban a las de aquellos contrincantes que tenía antes de irse a Asia. Sus hermanos eran los únicos en ese país que le daban pelea. Si no fuese porque Kagami regresó a Japón o que Himuro no estuviera ocupado con el divorcio de sus padres, los retaría a un Uno a Uno.

Sus días constaban en acompañar a Alexandra al 'Baloncesto de Apuestas', donde competía con hombres y mujeres diez años mayores a ella. Sin embargo, no le parecía suficiente; ninguno de ellos lograba superar los quince minutos en la misma duela. Quería encontrar a alguien con quien exprimir todo su potencial, con quien sentir sus piernas temblando por sobreesfuerzo, con quien experimentar aquella extraña fase de la que su padre, descanse en paz, no dejaba de fantasear: 'la Zona'. Pero conforme pasaban los días y nadie tenía aquella fuerza, su esperanza fue muriendo.

Los únicos rivales eran ahora los fantasmas y los recuerdos.

Con enojo, dribló con más fuerza su balón y se encaminó hacia el tablero del otro lado de la cancha. Fingió un pase y rodeó a la imagen de Akashi. Utilizó su 'Inmovilización Ósea' para librase de Aomine. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar, la sombra de Murasakibara la envolvió y se preparó para bloquear su tiro. Sonrió para sí misma y, desde la parte trasera del tablero, lanzó. El balón entró de manera perfecta y dejó que la red oscilara. Katomi se reincorporó y se volteó para recoger su pelota.

Las sombras desaparecieron, las imágenes se esfumaron y los recuerdos regresaron a su mente. De nuevo, se encontraba sola.

Intentó despejar tales pensamientos de su cabeza con un segundo juego en solitario. Empezó a driblar una segunda vez y decidió estudiar su fuerza y puntería, por lo que se posicionó en la Línea de Tres, apuntó y, en el momento en que soltó el balón, un hombre pelirrojo apareció para impedir el tiro. Katomi se exaltó por tal aparición, por lo que no logró realizar el tiro. Mientras el balón rodaba fuera de la cancha, la chica se volvió hacia el hombre. Lo estudió por unos momentos, hasta que le sonrió y, al igual que los demás fantasmas, su padre desapareció.

Culpó al Sol vespertino y haberse saltado el desayuno por estar alucinando en ese momento. Supo que era hora de regresar a casa, descansar, tal vez estudiar, ver televisión y ordenar una pizza para sí sola. Corrió por su balón, pero un chico (no una alucinación), lo sostuvo primero en una de sus manos. Katomi se detuvo frente a aquel grupo, liderado por el extraño moreno peli-plata.

―¿Se te perdió algo, lindura? ―cuestionó él al mismo tiempo que giraba el balón en uno de sus dedos― ¿Por qué no vas con Mamá y Papá? Esta cancha ya está ocupada.

―Dame mi balón, idiota ―demandó en un tono tóxico, causando que los otros dos varones detrás del más alto rieran en volumen bajo. El peli-plata los silenció con una mirada y le lanzó el balón a Katomi, a quien se le hubiese roto la nariz si no hubiera atrapado tal pase con semejante fuerza―. ¿Quién diablos te crees para decidir si me voy o me quedo? Llegué primero, así que ustedes pueden buscar otra cancha.

―Deberías agradecerme, enana ―dio unos pasos hacia adelante y le dejó ver su diferencia de estatura. A pesar de que ahora medía uno con setenta y cinco, el varón debía ganarle por veinte centímetros―. Las niñas como tú no deberían jugar algo tan peligroso como el baloncesto. No queremos que esa hermosa cara se maltrate, ¿cierto?

―¡Aleja tu apestosa mano de mí! ―Katomi encajó las uñas en la mano de él y, cuando las jaló de regreso, un poco de sangre brotó de su palma― ¿Quieres la cancha? Bien, adelante. Sólo quiero que sepas: a mí no me dan miedo los números.

―Hija de perra ―masculló al detener el sangrado―. Tú te lo buscaste…

―¡Jason!

Todos giraron su atención hacia el dueño de aquel grito molesto. Un chico peli-dorado, delgado, de alta estatura y electrizantes ojos esmeralda, se acercó corriendo hacia el grupo. Sostuvo con fuerza el brazo que el moreno tenía en el aire y le obligó a bajarlo.

―¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ―le preguntó a Jason.

―¡La maldita no quiere irse de la cancha y me sacó sangre!

―¡Eso no te da derecho a tratar así a una dama! Discúlpate.

―Pero… ―ante la fría mirada del recién llegado, Jason hizo que soltara su brazo e hizo una mueca ante el rostro de Katomi―, lo siento ―lo que recibió como respuesta, fue un balón contra su cara, un movimiento que la chica practicaba casi a diario con su antiguo capitán―. ¿¡Ya viste, Nash!? ¡Está loca!

―Lo tenías bien merecido ―el peli-dorado se colocó frente a Katomi, quien era cinco centímetros más baja que él―. Lamento mucho su comportamiento, puede llegar a ser un completo idiota. Ah ―llevó su mirada hacia el balón que yacía en sus pies y sonrió en entusiasmo―. ¿Juegas baloncesto?

―Por supuesto.

―¡Increíble! ¿No quisieras jugar un partido junto a nosotros?

―¿Qué? ―Jason exclamó en lugar de la oji-naranja― ¿Por qué?

―Bryson se mudó a Nuevo México―Nash le explicó―, lo que nos deja con cuatro jugadores. A menos que consigas a alguien en menos de cinco minutos, Silver, ella es nuestra única opción.

―Por favor, una mujer no puede jugar ba…

―Lo haré ―Katomi interrumpió al oji-plata, cuyo nombre, dedujo, era Jason Silver, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de los cuatro varones.

―Fantástico ―el oji-esmeralda le tendió una mano, de manera coqueta, a Katomi para que los acompañara. La fémina, todavía desconfiada, sólo empezó a caminar junto a él―. Cada semana, jugamos contra otros chicos para ver quién se queda con la cancha hasta el próximo encuentro. ¿Qué posición eres?

―Ala-Pívot.

―Oh. ¿Te importaría jugar de Alero? Es que Gavin ―el nombrado levantó una mano en señal de saludo―, es nuestro Ala-Pívot. Es un partido de quince minutos, pero, si te cansas, nosotros cuatro nos encargaremos de todo. ¿Está bien?

―Perfectamente.

Katomi dejó que los cuatro se adelantaran, mientras sus contrincantes llegaban. La chica reconoció a uno de los oponentes: era un Alero con quien había tenido un par de encuentros; ambos conocían sus movimientos, la única diferencia era que el varón no podía detenerlos. Ella se volvió hacia los cuatro con quienes haría equipo. No estaba muy entusiasmada de ser compañera de un arrogante como Jason Silver. Tenía sus sospechas que Nash, Gavin y el otro varón fuesen igual. Aunque algo era seguro: la menospreciaban por ser mujer y estaba decidida a cambiar esa opinión.

Ambos lados se colocaron en posición. Jason y el chico más alto del otro equipo se posicionaron para dar el Salto de Inicio. El oji-plata, no por medir más, ganó el balón y se lo lanzó a Nash. Todo el equipo corrió hacia el tablero contrario. Como buena Alero, Katomi se colocó para recibir un pase y anotar el primer punto. Sin embargo, Gavin, quien poseía el objeto, prefirió mandárselo a Jason.

Al mismo tiempo que el Pívot realizaba un mate, Katomi se dio cuenta que no le entregarían el balón, sino que debería ganarlo.

Los contrincantes iniciaron con el ataque. Su Alero driblaba con velocidad el balón, cuidándose de la única chica. Observó su distinguida cabellera lo suficientemente lejos para darle un pase a su Escolta y que éste recobrara el punto. Sin embargo, cuando bajó la mirada, el balón ya no estaba en su poder. Miró sobre su hombro, mientras sus compañeros regresaban para defender, y se encontró con Katomi corriendo hacia la canasta. Ninguno fue tan rápido para impedirle realizar un Tiro de Cuchara.

Nash y sus demás compañeros vieron asombrados a la chica. El peli-dorado, en especial, aceptó menospreciar a la fémina, pero se arrepintió en ese mismísimo instante. Los minutos prosiguieron y, siempre que obtenía el balón, le daba el pase a la chica para ver el talento que tenía oculto. Observó varias fintas, bloqueos y tiros. Cuando el partido llegó a su fin, había encontrado a su nuevo Alero.

―Eres increíble, chica ―Gavin exclamó mientras los cinco tomaban agua―, nos ayudaste a tener la cancha una semana entera. ¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos?

―La niña sabe jugar, lo acepto ―intervino Jason―, no es nada de otro mundo.

―Mi nombre es Katomi, gracias por preguntar ―le dijo en un tono sarcástico, al mismo tiempo que Nash intentaba no atragantarse con su propia agua―. Y aprendí con unos chicos de otro país.

―¿Katomi García? ―después de recuperar el aliento, el oji-esmeralda se volvió hacia la más baja― ¿Eres hija de Oleguer García?

―¿Cómo lo…?

―Lo siento tanto ―él le susurró al oído justo después de atraparla en un extraño abrazo―. Mi padre, Nash Gold, era buen amigo de los tuyos. Estaba descorazonado cuando la noticia de su muerte lo alcanzó. Él me hablaba mucho de Oleguer…, y también de ti. Cuando quieras hablar con alguien, estamos a tu disposición.

―Entonces ―rompieron la muestra de afecto y, por fin, ella reconoció tal color de cabellera―, tú eres…

―Nash Gold hijo ―terminó por ella―, para servirte. Y, si me permites decirlo, el baloncesto de verdad que corre por tus venas. No conozco a muchas personas que puedan hacer lo que tú hiciste en la cancha. Me disculpo por creer que no serías de mucha ayuda. Tal vez pienses que soy atrevido, pero, ¿te gustaría ser nuestro Alero hasta que consigamos a alguien más?

―¿Para jugar una vez a la semana con chicos que quieren la cancha?

―No precisamente ―corrigió Nash―. Por ahora sólo somos nosotros cuatro, pero queremos hacer un equipo de Baloncesto Callejero más grande. Mi padre accedió a entrenarnos cuando seamos, por lo menos, diez integrantes. Sólo necesitamos más gente. ¿Qué dices, Katom, nos ayudas?

―Si eso significa patearle el trasero al idiota de Silver, estoy dentro, Gold.

Con ese estruje de manos y nuevos apodos, Katomi entró en una nueva historia. Conforme fuera olvidando ciertas palabras de Nash Gold hijo, le daría entrada a una completa pesadilla. Tal vez empezaría como un sueño hermoso, un cuento de hadas; sin embargo, en esa historia, el villano se llevaría la victoria.

.

.

Los diez integrantes se juntaron en las siguientes dos semanas. Aunque nadie lo aceptara, varios de los nuevos se unieron para estar junto a la hermosa Alero. Todos los chicos la apreciaban y la admiraban, a excepción de Jason Silver. Ambos no podían estar en el mismo lugar sin iniciar una pelea verbal o física, aunque estas últimas eran detenidas rápidamente antes de que Jason le rompiera la nariz o Katomi le sacara un ojo. No obstante, tras un partido en que ambos tuvieron que unir sus fuerzas, pasaron a una amistosa rivalidad, un poco más agresiva de lo normal.

Después de cuatro años, Katomi se reencontró con un viejo amigo de su padre. El hombre entrenaba a los jóvenes de una manera muy parecíida a como hacía Oleguer. Mientras los chicos se fortalecían, contrincantes más fuertes llegaban, todos con la esperanza de vencer al equipo de Baloncesto Callejero más fuerte. Sin embargo, ellos no eran un equipo, no hasta conseguir un nombre y tener un uniforme. Fue por eso que, después de ver una película, Katomi sugirió el nombre. Todos se vieron atraídos ante su propuesto y, tras conseguir los uniformes negro y verde, Jabberwock nació.

Pese a que Katomi se encontrara dudosa de ayudar a un supuesto grupo de arrogantes, se fue dando cuenta que todos eran tan apasionados al deporte como ella. Inclusive Jason, quien era perezoso en los entrenamientos, se emocionaba con cada oponente más fuerte al que se enfrentaban. Tales días le recordaban las anécdotas que tenía de Teikō. Había veces en que se preguntaba la situación del otro lado del océano. ¿Cómo estaría la 'Generación Milagrosa'? ¿Qué tan pesados serían los entrenamientos de Shirogane Kōzō? ¿Dónde estaría Nijimura Shūzō? Si tan sólo su celular no se hubiera destruido en el accidente, todavía tendría contacto con ellos.

Aquellos nostálgicos pensamientos desaparecían con el paso de los días junto a Jabberwock. El nombre del equipo resaltaba más a nivel nacional. Poco a poco, jugadores de cualquier parte de Estados Unidos, llegaban para enfrentarse a los chicos negro y verde. Después de unas cuantas burlas por ver a una chica en la alineación, regresaban a casa, derrotados.

El álbum de fotografías de Alexandra comenzó a llenarse de Jabberwock. Había imágenes donde salía toda la alineación, junto con el entrenador, en algún partido o sólo Katomi posando con su uniforme. Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando se acercaba el aniversario de muerte de Oleguer y Chassidy, Nash hijo y Jason se convirtieron en coprotagonistas del álbum. La mayoría de las veces, el peli-dorado y la fémina aparecían riéndose del moreno, quien caía en alguna de sus bromas.

La relación entre Katomi y Nash se solidificó. Después de los entrenamientos, solían comer en la casa del otro o en algún establecimiento. A parte de compartir el amor al deporte, su temperamento hacía que iniciaran varias discusiones, las cuales siempre terminaban en bromas y risas. El oji-esmeralda hizo que Katomi se fuera olvidando, poco a poco, de cierto azabache y la promesa que él le hizo. Ambos varones eran parecidos en ciertos puntos. Esa fue la razón por la que ella permitió que dejaran de verse sólo como amigos.

Los integrantes del equipo se unieron más después del juego más difícil que tuvieron: fue contra un equipo de chicos alemanes. Eran rápidos, fuertes y tenían movimientos poderosos. Jason se encontraba herido por un esguince en su pierna, lo que les dejó un gran hueco. Varios de los chicos dieron el partido por derrotado; sin embargo, aquellos que estuvieron con Jabberwock desde el principio, confiaron en las habilidades de Nash y Katomi, principalmente. La pareja, con toda la responsabilidad encima, tomó una decisión que abriría la puerta para muchas cosas…, incluso para la arrogancia: por primera vez en sus vidas, entraron a 'la Zona', a 'la verdadera Zona'.

Su tiempo junto a Jabberwock le parecía tan maravilloso que, inconscientemente, fue olvidando una promesa que le hizo a la capitana de un equipo femenil de baloncesto. Sin embargo, con el crecimiento del poder y la fama, la arrogancia envolvió a los varones, incluso a Nash. Poco a poco, la otra cara del peli-dorado fue apareciendo.

Inició con un equipo de Minnesota.

Jabberwock aceptaba que aquellos chicos eran más fuertes que todos los oponentes que habían tenido, pero no tuvieron el poder suficiente para que el marcador quedara setenta y ocho sobre cuarenta. Al término del partido y como dictaba una tradición nacional, ambos capitanes se acercaron para estrechar manos. Nash fulminó con la mirada al más bajo y dudó en aceptar el saludo. Después de desechar tales pensamientos, estrechó manos.

Conforme nuevos equipos llegaban y Jabberwock llegaba al punto de ser llamado 'invencible', Nash cambiaba más su personalidad. Había días en que no le importaba lo más mínimo que Jason no fuera a los entrenamientos y Katomi era quien debía buscarlo por toda la costa (donde usualmente pasaba el tiempo). En los juegos, cada vez más menospreciaban, no sólo Nash, a sus oponentes con movimientos infantiles y muecas de desagrado. A Katomi se le hizo costumbre decirle a su capitán que debía agradecerles a sus oponentes, pues cualquier jugador que se paraba en la misma duela, merecía respeto.

El día en que el villano dejó mostrar su verdadera cara, fue una semana después del primer aniversario de los padres de Katomi. Fue un partido contra un equipo de Centroamérica, el primero que también tenía a una chica con ellos y en el que obtuvieron la brecha de puntos más larga: ochenta y nueve contra doce. Se pudo decir que fue el partido más sencillo que tuvieron. Aun así, Katomi estaba honrada por haber luchado contra un equipo tan unido y con gran amor al deporte. Como siempre, ambos capitanes se acercaron. Katomi estaba distraída con Gavin y, cuando se percató de que había algo diferente en Nash, fue muy tarde.

―Fue un gran partido ―el capitán del equipo contrario exclamó mientras sostenía la mano hacia el peli-dorado―. Tal vez no pudimos contra ustedes, pero, la siguiente que nos encontremos, no seremos tan piadosos. Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad.

―¿Ah? ―Nash fulminó con la mirada el intento de saludo del más bajo― ¿'La siguiente'? Por favor, no me hagas reír. Creo que todos aquí sabemos que este partido fue un completo desperdicio. No entiendo cómo pueden ser un equipo si ni siquiera saben sujetar bien una maldita bola. Antes de dejar entrar a una niña como la suya ―miró de reojo a la fémina, quien tenía la misma expresión confusa que sus demás compañeros―, ustedes mismos aprendan a jugar baloncesto ―antes de proseguir, escupió en la mano del otro capitán mientras éste se encontraba distraído por sus palabras―. Fue como jugar contra monos.

―¡Gold! ―Katomi se detuvo frente al equipo contrario y obligó a que el apodado mirara sobre su hombro― ¿¡Qué diablos te ocurre!? ¡No puedes insultar de esa forma a tus oponentes! ¡Ten respeto por el deporte!

―Y lo tengo, Katom ―el oji-esmeralda se giró con una sonrisa de lado―, pero no puedo aceptar que se burlen de nosotros, Jabberwock, mandándonos a unos completos inútiles. ¿No quieres que nuestro poder sea apreciado?

―Nuestro poder es apreciado ―le recordó ella―. Sino fuera así, estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo en una entrevista o en televisión, en lugar de estar practicando y jugando. Te recuerdo que ahora competimos contra equipos de todo el continente. Si nos menospreciaran, ¿crees que tendríamos esa oportunidad?

―Por favor, niña ―Jason tomó la palabra y se colocó a un lado de su capitán―, sólo es un deporte.

―El baloncesto es mucho más que eso ―ella respondió―, es mi vida. Y yo honro mi vida. Así que te pido, Gold, discúlpate con tus oponentes.

―Ah, Katom ―el apodado se acercó con una sonrisa sínica―, tenías tanto potencial junto a nosotros…, qué pena que ya conseguí un verdadero Alero. Puedes regresar a ser Ala-Pívot con alguien más.

Los párpados de los demás integrantes de Jabberwock se abrieron en total sorpresa. Conocían el rostro que tenía Nash en ese instante y cuando alzó la mano hacia Katomi, supieron que estaba hablando enserio. Cada vez que alguien dejaba al equipo por cualquier razón, debían entregar su uniforme en ese preciso momento. No importaba que quedaran en ropa interior. Era una costumbre que ellos tomaban como broma y nadie veía algo malo con eso. Sin embargo, la expresión del oji-esmeralda daba a entender que no era una situación de risa, mucho menos porque se trataba de la única chica del equipo.

―Si ella se va ―Gavin, quien no compartía el pensamiento de Jabberwock, se paró junto a la peli-naranja―, yo también.

―Un Alero y un Ala-Pívot menos ―masculló Nash―, no importa.

―Gold ―la fémina lo apodó con un tono venenoso, como si sintiera asco al pronunciarlo―. Tú y el equipo eran la única razón para que abandonara mi sueño de regresar a Japón. Creo que ahora me arrepiento de pensar tal cosa. ¿Prefieres tenerme como enemiga de por vida que cambiar tu actitud?

―El uniforme, Katom.

La peli-naranja se sintió asqueada al escuchar tal apodo salir de su boca. Sintiéndose con nauseas al portar aquel uniforme, se quitó el jersey y las bermudas, al igual que Gavin. Por suerte, traía abajo un short y un top deportivo. Nash sonrió al recibir el par de prendas. Antes de alejarse con el nuevo Jabberwock, arrojó la ropa al cesto de basura más cercano. Jason y los demás rieron en forma de burla y siguieron a su capitán.

―¡Hasta luego Gavin! ―Nash gritó― ¡Suerte en China, Katom!

―¡En tu vida vuelvas a llamarme así, Gold!

La furia fue mucho más fuerte que la tristeza. Estaba agradecida porque Gavin no era igual que aquel grupo de arrogantes. No obstante, se sentía como una tonta por no darse cuenta de la otra cara de Nash. Tomó una decisión de romper lazos con Jabberwock y retomar la idea de estudiar la preparatoria en Japón, para cumplir con la promesa de entrar a Tensai. Sólo esperaba que no escuchara más de aquellas personas. Lo que no sabía era que, años más tarde, se reencontraría no con Nash Gold hijo, sino con 'El Mago'.

* * *

 **Sé que les había dicho que no incluiría a Jabberwock en la historia. Pero, ¿qué creen? ¡Les mentí! Como se habrán dado cuenta, esto fue un recuerdo. En la siguiente semana, si es que me da tiempo de actualizar, regresaremos al presente. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	11. Jabberwock - Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Apocalypse Tomorrow" – Alliance**

* * *

Alexandra llegó en el mismo vuelo que Jabberwock. Estaba muy emocionada por el partido de Baloncesto Callejero e incluso consiguió dos entradas para su hermana y ella. Por supuesto que Katomi respondió negativamente, como si la mayor no la hubiera recibido, años atrás, en poca ropa después de abandonar al equipo verde y negro. No obstante, Alexandra insistió con el hecho de que la alineación no era la misma que tres años atrás y, tal vez, habían cambiado de actitud. Katomi lo dudaba, pero aceptó ir al juego sólo para ver, de nuevo, a viejos amigos que estaban en Strky: Kasamatsu Yukio, Miyagi Kiyoshi, Imayoshi Shoichi, Okamura Kenichi y Higuchi Shōta.

La noche anterior al juego, la peli-naranja se la pasó buscando información de esos tres años en que dio a Jabberwock por muerto. Descubrió que el poder de los varones asemejaba o sobrepasaba al de muchos jugadores de las Ligas Mayores. Pasó gran parte de la noche viendo videos de sus partidos contra otros equipos de todo el mundo; sin embargo, parecía que la cámara no captaba su arrogancia y verdadera cara…, o tan sólo no existía.

Nash Gold hijo y Jason Silver eran los únicos a quien reconocía de la alineación. Con lo que descubrió, supo que el peli-dorado era apodado 'El Mago', pero no había ningún dato en los videos que vio para explicar tal título. Encontró varias entrevistas donde el oji-esmeralda siempre mostraba una sonrisa amigable y una mirada calmada. Después de ver algunas de ellas por varias horas, logró notar una maldad en sus ojos que el arón ocultaba muy bien.

Todas sus dudas serían respondidas al día siguiente, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

De camino al lugar donde sería el encuentro entre Jabberwock y Strky, Alexandra intentó tranquilizar el aura negativa que cargaba la menor, con la excusa de que, cuando ella y Nash se encontraron en el aeropuerto, el varón se portó muy amistoso con ella e inclusive preguntó por Katomi. La mayor de las hermanas García cometió el error, a opinión de la oji-naranja, de mencionarle sobre su paralización que tuvo el año pasado y que irían a su partido. Katomi amaba a su hermana, pero a veces no podía con su nata actitud de confianza.

Sin embargo, Alexandra se arrepentiría de todo lo que excusó y reveló conforme los minutos del partido pasaran.

Desde el principio, Katomi logró darse cuenta que el Jabberwock de donde renunció, era el mismo. No jugaban ni con la mitad de su verdadera fuerza, pero eso no evitó que Strky fuese derrotado con una brecha de ochenta puntos. Le parecía una lástima que muchos de los espectadores, como no conocían muy bien el Baloncesto Callejero americano, pensaran que las burlas hacia Strky era normal. Sin embargo, sabía que la 'Generación Milagrosa', Tensai y los demás equipos de baloncesto, estarían viendo el partido por televisión, al igual que varias familias, jóvenes que amaban el deporte, niños…, y nada de eso evitó que Nash Gold hijo se burlara de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Mientras Nash hablaba en cadena nacional sobre cómo comparaba a todos en Japón con monos, Alexandra sostuvo a Katomi para que esta última no hiciera nada violento ante las cámaras. La peli-naranja sólo rogaba porque los camarógrafos apagaran sus máquinas, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Cientos de japoneses fueron testigos de la triste realidad de muchos que poseían gran poder pero diminuto corazón. Katomi lograba escuchar expresiones de tristeza y decepción; aunque sólo estuvieran en su cabeza, quería que se callaran.

―¡Los monos no tienen derecho a jugar baloncesto!

Eso fue todo lo necesario para que una prodigio se convirtiese en una bestia.

Como Alexandra se distrajo ante esas últimas palabras, Katomi aprovechó para soltarse del agarre. Saltó las demás gradas y se encaminó hacia la cancha. La furia le envolvió en el momento en que Nash escupió en la mano de Kasamatsu. Ya no le importaron las cámaras encendidas y todas las personas que verían lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Saltó las franjas divisoras, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Kasamatsu y corrió detrás de Nash.

―¡Ey, Gold!

El apodado sonrió de una manera sínica al escuchar tal voz. Desde que estaba en el partido, logró apreciarla con su distinguida cabellera, sentada a un lado de su hermana. Estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba. Supo que su opinión había cambiado y ahora regresaría con ellos. Se volvió hacia la chica con ambos párpados cerrados.

―Ah, Katom.

Sin embargo, García le propinó un puñetazo en el centro de su nariz. Como el varón no se lo esperaba, tal fuerza hizo que cayera sobre su trasero. Mientras los demás integrantes de Jabberwock se acercaban ante la desconocida, varios (si no es que todos) espectadores y televidentes cantaron en victoria por ver a aquella fémina haciendo justicia por todos ellos. Nash se levantó con una mano en la nariz, de donde le brotaba un hilo de sangre. Detuvo a sus jugadores, quienes estaban listos para vengar a su capitán, y se acercó con pasos lentos a la más baja.

―No vuelvas a decirme así ―le ordenó en su idioma natal―. ¿Entiendes o te golpeé muy duro?

―Veo que sigues igual de decidida como la última vez que te vi ―exclamó él sin interesarle sus palabras―. Y, también ―con un rápido movimiento, sujetó el mentón de la chica con su mano, asegurándose de que no lo moviera―, igual de preciosa.

.

.

―Shin-chan ―Takao se apartó con miedo del aparato con la pantalla estrellada―, tu televisión…

―Luego compro otra.

―¡Shintarō! ―una mujer de mediana edad llegó corriendo por el estruendoso ruido del vidrio quebrándose y cables haciendo corto circuito― ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

―Perdón, mamá, creo que rompí una de tus tazas.

.

.

Aparte de aquel par, medio Japón enmudeció por el repentino beso que ambos americanos formaron. Un padre sobreprotector se preparó para ser responsable de un homicidio. Cierta capitana llamó a sus titulares para ayudar a su entrenador con la masacre. Siete prodigios compartieron el pensamiento de ser demandados por secuestro y tortura de un estúpido americano. Alexandra…, bueno, Alexandra capturó el momento para agregarlo a su álbum de fotografías.

Katomi tardó en procesar lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que sintió los labios del oji-esmeralda moviéndose sobre los suyos, entendió las expresiones asustadas de los cinco chicos de Strky. Intentó separarse del más alto, pero éste la sujetó de la nuca y no se lo permitió. Cuando el varón quiso introducir la lengua en su boca, Katomi la mordía con fuerza, decepcionándose por no haber sido capaz de cortársela.

― _ **Motherfucker!**_ ―gritó ella mientras Nash colocaba una mano sobre su boca― ¿¡Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza!?

―Me alegra que sigas siendo la misma ―le dijo al mismo tiempo que su lengua dejó de sangrar―, aunque, debo ser sincero…

La fémina no logró reaccionar antes de que el puño de Nash chocara contra su mejilla. Sintió la sangre que brotaba de sus mejillas. Al estar con el trasero contra el cemento, escupió una espesa mancha roja.

―Esperaba a que fueras un poco menos idiota que estos monos asiáticos.

― _ **Hold it right there, you fucking brat!**_

Todos voltearon hacia el dueño de aquel grito. Mientras Strky ayudaba a que Katomi se reincorporara y ésta los detenía para que no iniciaran una pelea contra Jabberwock, Aida Kagetora, entrenador de Seirin, se acercó con un rostro de pocos amigos. Estaba a punto de asesinar al oji-esmeralda, pero compartió una mirada con la peli-naranja y se dio cuenta que ambos tenían la misma idea.

―Ignoraré lo que acaba de suceder ―prosiguió en un fluido inglés―, con tal de que ustedes, idiotas de mierda, tengan un partido de revancha contra otro equipo. Les aseguro que regresarán a casita con la cola entre las patas, tal como los perros que son.

―¿Ah? ―Jason se acercó de manera agresiva hacia el hombre― ¿Por qué desperdiciaríamos nuestro tiempo…?

―Trato hecho, anciano ―Nash interrumpió al peli-plata y alejó su mirada de la fémina―. Pero quiero verte de rodillas cuando te des cuenta que sólo eres un mono con boca larga ―hizo una señal para que Jabberwock se retirara, pero él se volvió hacia Katomi―. Será divertido ver cómo te desperdicias entre un montón de monos ineptos.

El equipo negro y verde se retiró entre un mar de carcajadas. Detrás, el público, Strky, Aida y Katomi permanecieron en silencio. La peli-naranja se alegró, en parte, que las cámaras se apagaran justo después del beso. Aún se sentía asqueada al recordar eso. Aida Kagetora y ella compartieron una mirada desafiante. Sabían que, si querían vencer a Jabberwock, tendría que ser con el equipo más fuerte que alguna vez existió en Japón.

.

.

.

―¿¡Cómo que rompiste tu televisión!?

―Shin-chan se puso muy celoso cuando tu exnovio te besó frente a todo el país…

―¡Takao!

El trío caminaba con velocidad moderada por las banquetas de la gran urbe. Los tres vestían ropa deportiva y cargaban consigo un par de mochilas. La única mujer tenía un parche y un curita en su pómulo (trabajo que hizo Himitsu Kano después de que ella llegara a su consultorio con un golpe en su mejilla y una muela rota). El zurdo llevaba una tetera en su mano izquierda, la cual tenía los dedos vendados. El oji-pizarra tarareaba una melodía pegajosa.

Cuando aquel instituto apareció ante sus miradas, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el gimnasio principal. Afuera del edificio, cinco chicos esperaban por la llegada de la única fémina. A metros podían distinguirse sus llamativas cabelleras. Mientras el trío se acercaba a ellos, se dieron vuelta para dejarles ver sus ojos que hacían juego con su cabello.

―¿Por qué no han entrado? ―preguntó Katomi al mismo tiempo que recorría la puerta.

―¿Shijima-sama nos lo permitirá?

La americana rodó los ojos ante la pregunta del rubio e hizo que todos entraran al gimnasio de Tensai. Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue la cancha sur completamente vacía y más oscura de lo normal. Divisó que la red estaba baja, haciendo división de las otras dos; sin embargo, un muro de dos metros y medio impedía ver lo que estaba en las otras dos canchas y obstruía una parte del paso de la luz.

Como Aida Kagetora había planeado, reunió a la dichosa 'Generación Milagrosa' para que tuvieran la revancha contra Jabberwock. Katomi habló con su entrenador para que les permitiera ocupar una cancha de su gimnasio por una semana. La 'Bestia Silenciosa' se mostró reacio ante la petición, aunque cambió de parecer cuando la chica mencionó el nombre del entrenador de Seirin.

―¡Perdonen el retraso!

Un trío de personas entró por la puerta detrás de ese grito. La antigua mánager y el viejo as de Teikō entraron en el gimnasio, junto con el capitán más severo que Tōō tuvo jamás: Sakurai Ryō. El chico era un completo desconocido a comparación del Escolta que una vez se dejó intimidar por Aomine. Su mirada era decidida y su aura emanaba una total seguridad. Tales eran las razones de que el peli-azul sufriera bajo las manos vengativas del castaño.

―¿Llegamos tarde?

―Están a tiempo para que me escuchen.

Los nueve varones saltaron ante la repentina aparición del entrenador de Tensai, quien estaba parado bajo la sombra del muro y sus afilados ojos avellana brillaban entre la oscuridad. Estudió a los chicos con su mirada, antes de avanzar hacia la luz y dejarse ver. Detrás de él, la capitana del equipo femenil más fuerte de Japón, apareció con un semblante totalmente serio.

―Para quienes no me conocen, mi nombre es Shijima Hisame y soy el dueño de este gimnasio. Si no fuera porque mi niña me lo pidió, estarían entrenando bajo el maldito Sol. Así que deben agradecer mi generosidad…

―Por supuesto que…

―¡No he terminado de hablar, mocoso rojo! ―el azabache silenció con la mirada a Akashi, quien asintió en terror― Sin embargo, deben saber que hay reglas que tendrán que seguir si no quieren irse de aquí para siempre. ¡Primero! Del otro lado de las cajas, estamos entrenando como de costumbre y no queremos ver sus caras ni por un instante; no queremos saber nada de ustedes. Si veo algún cabello suyo en las canchas de al lado, me las pagarán. ¡En especial tú, modelito! ―el apodado asintió en total terror ante la mirada del hombre― Intenten algo con mis niñas y no saldrán de aquí con vida.

―Le aseguro, Shijima-sensei ―Momoi se acercó al mayor con una sonrisa en rostro―, que nos comportaremos. No debe preocuparse por nosotros y le agradecemos por prestarnos su gimnasio.

―Confío en tus palabras, querida…, pero no en estos mocosos.

Justo después de soltar tal opinión, la puerta se recorrió de nuevo. Aida Kagetora entró al edificio y su sola presencia hizo que Shijima cambiara su expresión furiosa por una amigable, así como alejarse de los menores.

―Usted debe ser Shijima Hisame, ¿cierto? ―el castaño saludó al oji-avellana, quien asintió con nerviosismo― Le agradezco mucho que nos haya prestado su gimnasio. ¿Cómo podría pagárselo?

―Para nada ―contestó Shijima―. Me es un verdadero honor que haya recurrido a nosotros. Sinceramente, fui un gran fanático suyo cuando jugó para el equipo nacional.

―Muchas gracias. De verdad que aprecio mucho sus palabras. Si no le importa, me gustaría hablar unos asuntos con usted…

Los varones siguieron con la mirada cómo Shijima desaparecía. El azabache, al sentirlas, miró sobre su hombro y les mandó una expresión llena de odio. Yūgana y Katomi rodaron los ojos ante las acciones de su entrenador. La rubia aplaudió una vez para atraer la atención de la alineación.

―Ya saben lo sobreprotector que llega a ser ―todos asintieron ante las palabras de la oji-zafiro―, pero yo también estoy de acuerdo con que no quiero saber nada de ustedes en el entrenamiento. ¡Nadie necesita a un grupo de atletas idiotas coqueteándoles a mis chicas! Así que más les vale enfocarse en su entrenamiento y ―llevó su mirada hacia el pómulo de su estrella y chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la otra cancha―, _**kick the american asses of those fucking assholes!**_

―Ugh. Mi lindo equipo ―Katomi tomó la palabras―, disculpen a Ma-chan, ¡está en sus días! ―gritó en un tono suficientemente alto para que su capitana la escuchara. Se giró hacia el único rubio―. Ryō-chan, sé que estás muy concentrado con tus estudios, pero muchas gracias por formar parte del equipo.

―No podía quedarme sentado después de lo que dijeron esos estúpidos, Katomi-cchi.

―Tengo una pregunta, Katom-chin ―Murasakibara se acercó con una bolsa de frituras en sus manos―. ¿No tendremos ningún Pívot que me reemplace a mí?

―Intentamos buscar uno ―ella le contestó―, pero no hay nadie quien pueda compararse con tu poder o con el de Jason Silver, por lo que eres el único que podrá vencerlo. Es por eso que su alineación sólo de nueve jugadores. Así que, suerte.

―Espera ―el único pelirrojo exclamó en el momento en que la oji-naranja se dio media vuelta―. ¿A dónde vas?

―A mi entrenamiento…

―¿Cómo? ―Kagami se acercó hacia su hermana― Después de hacer un espectáculo a nivel nacional, ¿piensas que podrás escaparte sin darles pelea a los idiotas de Jabberwock?

―¿Qué quieres decir, Tai-chan?

―Los americanos insultaron a nuestro país ―Midorima tomó la palabra―, avergonzaron a Strky y se mofaron de ti frente a las cámaras. No nos digas que nos dejaras la venganza sólo a nosotros. De hecho… ¿cuál fue el nombre que me sugeriste en el camino?

―¿Vorpal Swords?

―Me agrada ―exclamó Aomine―. Así que, Kat, juga junto a nosotros para vencer a los americanos idiotas…, sin ofender.

―¡Claro! ―la apodada respondió― Y no hay ofensa. Iré a avisarle a Hisame-sensei, espero que me deje.

Mientras Katomi corría hacia las otras canchas, Aida Kagetora colocó unos cuantos conos (los cuales Shijima le prestó), alrededor de la cancha. Vorpal Swords. Le parecía un buen nombre. Miró de reojo a todos los varones que yacían en la duela. Con sólo verla, sabía que era una alineación lo bastante poderosa para vencer a Jabberwock. Al terminar de acomodar los conos, Katomi regresó con una sonrisa en rostro.

―¡Soy parte del equipo!

―¡Genial! ―Kise respondió con otro grito― Pero yo elijo ser el número siete.

― _ **What!?**_ ¡No! ¡Es mi número de la suerte!

―¡Yo lo pedí primero, es mío!

―¡Lo siento, Kat! ―Aomine se unió a la burla― ¡Tendrás que conformarte con el número ocho!

―¿¡Qué les dije sobre hacer ruido, "Generación Milagrosa"!?

Los adolescentes guardaron silencio de inmediato al escuchar el grito de Shijima. Aida rio en volumen bajo y atrajo la atención del equipo. Tenían una semana para que el viejo equipo de Teikō volviera a estar en unión y él no podía perder ni un momento. Era hora de que Vorpal Swords naciera de una generación que jamás creyó portar el mismo uniforme. Después de años, la 'Generación Milagrosa' lucharía del mismo lado de la cancha.

* * *

 **¡Después de tres años, portarán el mismo uniforme! Nada como recuperar viejas amistades, ¿cierto? Tal vez no les parezca una idea lo bastante original, ya que estoy retomando varios elementos del manga y de la película (la cual es un fiasco porque se atrevieron a quitar la escena donde bebé Shūzō regresaba). Será un artículo largo, pero será muy interesante de realizar. Así que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	12. Jabberwock - Parte III

**Recomendación Musical: "Arise" – Colossal Trailer Music**

* * *

Katomi fue recibida por una espesa nube de humo. El pobre Trauern, ya de dos años y tres meses, salió no para recibir a su dueña, sino para respirar un poco de aire fresco. La peli-naranja dejó la puerta abierta para que el humo se desvaneciera. Sólo anhelaba que las alarmas contra fuego no se encendieran (pues no quería que algún vecino saliera a gritarle), a diferencia de las que estaban dentro del departamento.

―¡Bienvenida! ―una voz le gritó desde donde se originó el fuego.

La oji-naranja caminó hacia la cocina, golpeando sus sillones y el borde de los muros. Mientras el humo por fin se disipaba y Trauern creía que el departamento era un lugar seguro, Katomi observó a su hermana frente a la estufa. La rubia sostenía un sartén lleno de ceniza y su rostro estaba negro por la misma. Tosía al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus anteojos y se retiraba el mandil.

―¿Qué rayos hiciste? ―la menor demandó― Creí que ya sabías cocinar.

―Sólo aprendí lo básico, hermanita ―respondió Alexandra y apagó las alarmas contra incendios―. Tal vez no sirvo para aprender recetas mexicanas.

―¡Te he dicho mil veces que yo te ayudo con nuevos platillos! ―le recordó mientras humedecía una franela y comenzaba a limpiar la estufa― Eres un peligro para mi cocina. ¡Es la quinta vez que haces esto!

―Pero no estaba sola ―se excusó con un tono infantil y cerró la puerta de entrada ―. Tenía una clase de cocina en línea con Tatsuya.

La menor siguió con la mirada a la oji-esmeralda y se encontró con la portátil de la mayor sobre la barra de la cocina. El aparato blanco estaba cubierto de cenizas y se había convertido en color negro. Katomi humedeció una nueva franela y le limpió la pantalla, sólo para encontrarse con su hermano mayor ahogándose a carcajadas a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Detuvo sus risas cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la oji-naranja, por lo que se reincorporó y aclaró su garganta.

―¿Qué tal, Kat?

―¿No deberías estar estudiando en lugar de ayudar a mi hermana a estropear mi cocina?

― _ **Calm down, sis'**_ ―Himuro se acercó a la pantalla y comenzó a estudiar la cocina de la americana―. No estuvo tan mal. Esta vez, logró freír las tortillas por diez minutos antes de que las enchiladas verdes explotaran.

―¿¡'Enchiladas'!? ―se giró hacia la rubia, quien seguía limpiando los muros― ¡Es lo más sencillo de hacer! ¡Tortillas, salsa, sirves, crema, queso, pollo, listo!

―No para la única persona capaz de quemar la leche, Kat ―declaró ésta―. A parte, deberías felicitarme: no hice volar tu décimo sartén.

―Qué considerada eres, Alex ―exclamó la menor antes de volverse hacia la pantalla de la portátil, ahora, gris―. ¿Qué tal van las cosas en América, Tatsu-chan?

― _ **Pretty awesome**_. El nuevo novio de mi madre es un tipo genial, pero dudo que le caiga bien a mi padre. Sabe jugar baloncesto y…, creo que esa fue la razón por la que me conquistó. Lo conozco desde hace una semana, pero siento que lo amo de toda mi vida. A Shū también le agradó. Espero que lo conozcas, Kat, también te caerá muy bien.

―¿¡Shū-chan está en Los Ángeles!?

―Es lo único que te importa, ¿ah? ―masculló el varón y encarnó una ceja, antes de suspirar con pesadez― Aplicó para la misma universidad y anteayer llegó de Nueva York con su familia. Compraron un departamento en el mismo edificio del de Alex. ¡Oh! Y su padre está completamente recuperado, ¿no es fantástico?

―¡Por supuesto! Felicítalo y deséale mucha suerte de mi parte.

―Oi… ¡ah! ¿Estás hablando con Kati?

―¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma?

En ese punto, Alexandra había dejado de limpiar y se quedó junto a Katomi. La menor sentía la mirada penetrante de la rubia, así como su expresión pícara. La más baja limpió un poco de la ceniza que aún conservaba la portátil y pasó la franela sobre el rostro de la mayor. Alexandra se retiró del lugar al sentir el sabor de la ceniza, por lo que corrió hacia el baño y dejó a su hermana riendo de manera victoriosa.

―Hola, Ka… ¡guau! ―el oji-gris recorrió el lugar con su mirada― ¿Le hiciste una remodelación a tu departamento? Se ve más…, tétrico.

―Son cenizas que Alex tendrá que limpiar hasta la media noche.

―¡Me rehúso! ―la mayor gritó desde el baño.

―En fin ―le sonrió a Nijimura―, ¿por qué no me contaste que tu padre se había rehabilitado? Es asombroso. Mándale muchas felicitaciones de mi parte y que no olvide ir a sus terapias. De verdad que sí funcionan.

―Muchas gracias, Kati, las apreciará de todo corazón. De hecho, él, Mamá y los gemelos no paran de preguntar sobre ti. Que cómo estás, qué estás haciendo, cuándo vienes de visita, para cuándo el novio…, sabes que te aprecian mucho.

―Y yo a ellos ―intentó ignorar las expresiones que Himuro realizaba al fondo de la habitación, las cuales eran besos tronantes―, pero estoy muy ocupada en estas vacaciones y no podré ir a América. Lo siento…

―Me imagino que por el tal Jabberwock, ¿no?

Al mismo tiempo que los párpados de Katomi se abrieron y las palabras se esfumaron, Himuro dejó de hacer gestos para acercarse a la pantalla. ¿Cómo pudieron enterarse? A menos que fuese vía Alexandra, pensó ella, no tendrían necesidad de saberlo. Estaba a punto de cerrar la pantalla de golpe, pues no sabía de qué tanto estaban enterados; sin embargo, quería averiguar la razón por la que sabían y tener una buena razón para asesinar a su hermana, si es que ella era la responsable.

―¿Cómo sabes?

―Akashi me contó sobre el partido que tendrán en una semana ―respondió Nijimura y eso hizo que los nervios de la fémina se esfumaran, hasta que le mostró una fotografía bastante conocida para ella―, y Alex nos envió esta foto.

―¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡Alexandra! ―la nombrada, después de limpiarse la cara, se acercó hacia la chica y sonrió por la foto que mostraba el oji-gris― ¿¡Por qué les mandaste eso!?

―Oye, el mundo merecía enterarse de la mayor vergüenza que pasaste a cadena nacional.

―¿Perdón? ¡¿Quién más la tiene?!

―A ver…, no muchos, sólo ellos dos, los abuelos, tía Iridia, Taiga, los prodigios, tu equipo, tu entrenador…

―¡Me las pagarás! ―pero Alexandra había huido a su habitación, encerrándose bajo llave.

―No pensé que te gustaran los rubios ―el azabache atrajo su atención mientras estudiaba la foto en el momento exacto en que Nash la besó frente a las cámaras―, con argollas en los oídos, tatuajes…, se parece mucho a ti, ¿no crees?

―Por favor ―Katomi se llevó la mano a la cabeza por un repentino dolor en ella―, no empieces. Jamás podría sentir nada por un idiota como él; es engreído, un idiota, arrogante, un idiota…

―Y el maldito que te dejó la mejilla morada ―terminó Himuro por ella―. Sí. Alex nos contó lo que pasó. ¡Ah! Pero, ¿quién fue la persona que no me hizo caso? Te lo dije, Kat, Nash nunca me dio buena espina. ¿Me hiciste caso? Claro que no. ¡Nunca lo haces y yo siempre tengo la razón!

―Supéralo, ¿quieres? Han pasado tres años.

―Tres años de, ¿qué?

El par de hermanos silenció de inmediato. Ambos sabían que no era buena idea que Nijimura se enterara. Con el temperamento tan delicado que poseía, capaz y tomaba el primer vuelo a Japón para enfrentarse contra Nash Gold hijo, principalmente. No obstante, Katomi confió en que no haría nada impulsivo.

―Después de que regresé a América tras la muerte de mis padres ―ella empezó y atrajo la atención del par―, conocí a Nash Gold hijo cuando necesitaba un jugador más para luchar por una cancha. Me uní a su equipo y en dos semanas creamos a Jabberwock. Todo empezó muy bonito, hasta que él y Jason Silver comenzaron a hacerse invencibles. Empezaron a menospreciar a los otros equipos con quienes nos enfrentábamos. Me di cuenta, muy tarde, que Nash tenía dos caras, por lo que me salí del equipo…

―Y te hizo regresar a casa en ropa interior.

Katomi le lanzó una mirada asesina a Himuro, quien sólo sonrió de manera juguetona. Los dos miraron con miedo a Nijimura, pero éste no tuvo ninguna reacción. Cuando su mente procesó toda la información y las palabras del otro azabache resonaron en su cabeza, el viejo capitán de Teikō se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado, chasqueó sus nudillos y desapareció de la vista de la cámara.

―¡Lo voy a asesinar!

―¡No hagas nada estúpido, Shū…! ―el sonido de un portazo interrumpió a Himuro. Él rodó los ojos y se levantó también, alzando su propia portátil en el proceso― Debo ir por él antes de que cruce el Océano Pacífico. Así que…, prométeme una cosa, Kat…, ten mucho cuidado y de verdad, de verdad, no confíes en nada de lo que te diga Nash. Mucha suerte en el partido. Más te vale vencer al idiota de tu exnovio.

―¿¡Fue tu novio!?

Sin embargo, Katomi cortó la video-llamada ante el grito de Nijimura. Cerró la portátil de su hermana y limpió lo último que quedaba de ceniza en ella. Sabía que el azabache no pararía de llamarle para pedir explicaciones de toda su historia junto a Nash Gold hijo (a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo Jabberwock). Sólo esperaba que Himuro pudiera tranquilizarlo antes de que subiera a un avión con destino a Asia. Alexandra salió de su escondite cuando ya no escuchó más voces. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y colocó sus brazos en posición de defensa en el momento en que la menor se sentó a un lado suyo.

―Hoy regresaste más temprano que de costumbre ―recalcó la mayor―. ¿Fue un entrenamiento rápido?

―Kagetora-sensei no pudo conseguir muchos videos de Jabberwock ―Katomi contestó―, así que acortó dos horas del entrenamiento nocturno con tal de que lleguemos tres horas antes para la práctica matutina. De hecho, quiero descargar algunos partidos de ellos que ya he visto y creo que resultarán útiles.

―Sólo no te desveles si tienes que entrenar temprano ―un momento de silencio prosiguió a aquellas palabras, hasta que una idea tenebrosa cruzó por la mente de Alexandra―: ¿Te imaginas que Jabberwock uniera fuerzas con las locas de Akuma? Sería el fin del mundo.

―¡Acabas de darme un adelanto de mi próxima pesadilla! ―exclamó antes de que las dos comenzaran a reír― Aunque Silver y Kirara harían linda pareja.

―¡Kat! ―las risas aumentaron de volumen y cesaron tras un par de segundos― Ya, hablando enserio, ¿crees que Vorpal Swords logre vencer a Jabberwock?

―Apenas hemos tenido dos entrenamientos y estamos lejos de lo que llegamos a ser en Teikō. Ry-chan, Tai-chan y Kazu-chan son nuevos en el ambiente de la "Generación Milagrosa", así que les será un poco más difícil adaptarse. Sin embargo, estoy segura que nos convertiremos en un gran equipo…, en un verdadero equipo. Así que sí…, sé que podremos ganar el partido.

―No olvides que tienes una pequeña desventaja ―la rubia sonrió de lado cuando Katomi se giró con una expresión confundida―. Nash conoce los movimientos que has usado desde que estuviste con él, así como la "Inmovilización Ósea".

―Pero lo mismo aplica para él ―declaró en un tono serio―. Además, no hemos tenido contacto por tres años. Los dos tuvimos que haber crecido en poder y fuerza. Silver es quien me preocupa. No importa lo mucho que pueda leerlo o que no haya mejorado desde que dejé al equipo…, sigue siendo un maldito jugador perfecto. Por eso necesito ver algunos de sus partidos. Atsu-chan necesitará toda la información posible.

―Kat ―la mayor le llamó cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo con dirección a su cuarto. La apodada detuvo su andar y se giró hacia su hermana―. ¿No crees que Nash haya cambiado su actitud porque se sintió inferior a ti? Sé que suena estúpido, pero tenlo en mente en los entrenamientos y en el partido. Una de las debilidades más grandes, es desconfiar de uno mismo.

―Alex…, no importa qué digas, no te salvarás de limpiar mi cocina.

―¡Oye!

―¡La quiero como nueva! ¡Buenas noches!

Katomi cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Antes de iniciar con su búsqueda, quería tomar un baño. No obstante, las palabras de su hermana resonaron en su cabeza. Le parecía ilógica la idea que Nash se menospreciara a sí mismo. Eran tan sólo un egocéntrico capitán que deseaba obtener todo con su nefasta actitud. Puede que él tuviera miles de razones para crear una segunda cara, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había matado a la persona que alguna vez llegó a ser.

No quedaba nada de Nash Gold hijo y el verdadero Jabberwock, excepto los borrosos recuerdos.

.

.

.

Los días prosiguieron al igual que los anteriores. Vorpal Swords entrenaba cinco horas en la mañana, dos en la tarde-noche y pasaban una hora estudiando a sus oponentes con videos que Aida les proporcionaba. Las prácticas se enfocaban en rehacer la conexión que alguna vez tuvieron en la duela. Mientras los prodigios sobrevivían a las miradas asesinas de Shijima y las amenazas de Yūgana, Aida se preocupaba más y más porque no lograban coordinarse al cien por ciento.

El equipo estaba consciente del problema, pero se olvidaban de ello cuando la determinación aparecía cada vez que veían un partido de Jabberwock. Los principales puntos a tratar eran los dos ases enemigos: Nash Gold hijo, capitán y Base, y Jason Silver, Pívot. Zack, Allen y Nick eran de los que menos se preocupaban, pues su poder se comparaba al de la 'Generación Milagrosa' y estaban seguros que podrían retenerlos. Claro. No los menospreciarían. Ninguno de los demás jugadores, aunque poseían gran habilidad, resaltaban en los partidos.

Primero que nada, se habló del nato talento que poseía Jason Silver. Su cuerpo, "elegido por Dios mismo", era un regalo injusto otorgado a la persona incorrecta, pues su actitud era peor que la de todos los prodigios juntos (cuando iban en primero). A pesar de que sobrepasara la agilidad de Aomine, la habilidad de Kagami y el poder de Murasakibara, Katomi estaba segura que el peli-morado estaría feliz con detenerlo. Ambos Ala-Pívots también estaban emocionados por enfrentarse contra un oponente tan fuerte. Sin embargo, Katomi cometió el error de pensar en voz alta, pues el oji-morado quiso saber por qué estaba tan segura de que podría él solo.

"― _Lo verás en el juego_ ―había respondido _―, son bastante parecidos."_

Nash Gold hijo fue el segundo tema. Al igual que ella, Aida sólo había hecho una suposición sobre el apodo de 'El Mago': por el gran uso de trucos en sus jugadas. El hombre tampoco había encontrado algún juego donde apreciara todo el poder del rubio, así que sólo pudo fiarse de la única persona que llegó a jugar junto a él. No obstante, Nash era también un misterio para Katomi. Desde que lo conoció, supo que algo escondía para controlar al equipo entero.

Akashi sorprendió a todos al mostrarse motivado por ser él quien lo marcaría. La diferencia de complexión y estatura era lo que marcaba mayor desventaja. Sin embargo, Katomi sentía que el pelirrojo era el indicado para enfrentarse al otro capitán. Poco después, todos los demás aceptaron su decisión y le otorgaron su confianza para enfrentarse a él.

Como Aida salía todas las noches como chaperón para Jabberwock, Vorpal Swords se preguntaba por los entrenamientos de los americanos. Los jugadores idearon un plan para infiltrar un espía al gimnasio que les prestaron a sus oponentes. Después de un gran debate entre Momoi y Katomi, la peli-naranja se escabulló para encontrarse con un edificio vacío. Como pensaba, Jabberwock desperdiciaba sus días en el Club Roppongi.

Así, la noche anterior al partido llegó.

El entrenamiento había llegado a su fin y, como siempre, Aida Kagetora, se fue al club de cabaret. Las chicas de Tensai se habían retirado, así como Shijima. Yūgana era la única que quedaba, pues era la encargada de cerrar el gimnasio después de que todos se fueran. Katomi se encontraba hablando con su capitana mientras los varones terminaban con el resto del entrenamiento.

―Estoy un poco preocupada, Ma-chan ―la más alta declaró en un tono en que sólo la rubia pudiera escucharle―. Mañana es el juego y no hemos conseguido la coordinación que una vez tuvimos en la secundaria.

―Es obvio ―exclamó la más baja―. ¿Qué tanto ha pasado desde que estuvieron en el mismo equipo? ¿Cuatro, tres años? No debes ponerte nerviosa. Muchos encuentran la conexión dentro del partido, sólo que deben tenerse la misma confianza. Algo así como lo hiciste en Tensai.

―¿Abandonarlos? ―ambas rieron al mismo tiempo que veían cómo los varones terminaban, y Kise y Kagami se preparaban para un Uno a Uno― Espero que tengas razón, sino tendré que vencer a Gold en un duelo de boxeo; después de todo, Mirai-sensei me enseñó varios movimientos.

―Oigan ―Kagami interrumpió las risas de ambas féminas cuando se acercó con un semblante preocupado―, ¿han visto a Kuroko?

―Ahora que lo mencionas, no ―Yūgana respondió al mismo tiempo que Katomi recorría el lugar con la mirada, pues era la única inmune a la poca presencia del chico―, no desde que su entrenador se fue.

La peli-naranja abrió los párpados en total sorpresa. No dejó que alguien reaccionara y salió corriendo fuera del gimnasio. Las demás personas intentaron detenerla al gritar su nombre, pero no escuchó a ninguno. Si se apresuraba, podía llegar antes de que Kuroko hiciera una estupidez o Jabberwock hiciese algo de lo que se lamentaría.

―Mierda ―Aomine masculló al ver cómo la chica se alejaba―, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser tan impulsiva? Satsuki, quédate por si Tetsu regresa.

―Nosotros revisaremos los baños ―Takao declaró mientras señalaba a Sakurai―, para ver si no está ahí.

―Yūgana ―el oji-rojo se acercó hacia la capitana de Tensai―, perdona si tienes cosas qué hacer, pero necesitamos que te quedes para cuando…

―No importa, Seijūrō-kun, sólo asegúrense que Katomi no se meta en problemas.

.

.

.

Katomi estaba segura que se metería en problemas. No sabía qué tanto se adelantaron Aida y Kuroko. Llegó al Club Roppongi justo cuando se escuchaban vidrios quebrándose y gritos de chicas. Al entrar y ver Nash sujetando al peli-celeste de su cabellera, no le dejó reaccionar y le propinó un golpe en la sien. El oji-esmeralda cayó de espaldas por el golpe y, cuando vio a la responsable, se levantó para responderle de la misma forma.

―Hija de…

Sin embargo, la 'Generación Milagrosa' apareció antes de que él pudiera dar un paso al frente. Jabberwock se levantó de sus asientos ante la presencia de los chicos multicolores, preparándose por si una pelea empezaba. Nash sonrió ante su presencia e hizo una señal para que sus jugadores se calmaran.

―No me digas que estos son los monos con los que me enfrentarás mañana ―el peli-dorado se dirigió hacia la fémina―. Vales mucho más que esto, Katom.

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? ―la peli-naranja intentó avanzar hacia Nash, pero Midorima la sujetó del brazo para impedírselo― ¡No me llames así!

―¿Preciosa, entonces?

―¡Eres un…!

―Alto ―Akashi no sólo detuvo a la fémina, sino a los otros Ala-Pívots que estaban listos para vengar a su sombra. El pelirrojo compartió una mirada con Kuroko, quien sangraba del labio, y asintió―. No vale la pena convertir esto en una pelea. Ayuden a Kuroko y vámonos.

―Gracias, Akashi-kun ―el peli-celeste exclamó mientras todos se daban la vuelta, dispuestos a salir del lugar.

―¿¡Qué diablos!? ―escucharon las risotadas de Silver― ¡A parte de idiotas, son unas gallinas de mierda! ¡Más vale que lleven sus pañales al juego de mañana!

― _ **Shut your mouth, asshole**_ ―exclamó el oji-rojo, con un ligero brillo dorado en uno de sus orbes―, _**tomorrow you'll be kissing the ground we walk on.**_

Aida Kagetora suspiró con gran pesadez antes de seguir a los menores. Tendría una larga plática con Katomi. Mientras Vorpal Swords salía del lugar, la peli-naranja miró hacia sus futuros contrincantes. Esperó a que su equipo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y se volvió hacia Nash.

―¿Cuál es tu afán de resolver todo con golpes? ―preguntó ella.

―Lo mismo va para ti, ¿no crees?

―Yo sólo respondo de la misma forma infantil que tú ―declaró y se acercó hacia el más alto―. No creo que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de tus acciones.

―Desde que te fuiste ―el peli-dorado también se acercó―, el viejo ya no es parte de Jabberwock ―al ver la expresión confundida de la chica, agregó―: Él mismo decidió renunciar. Creo que no soportó la idea de que su hijo fuese más fuerte que él.

―Le rompiste el corazón…

―¡Por lo menos su padre sí sigue vivo!

Todos, a excepción del capitán, rieron por las palabras de su estrella. Katomi se mantuvo firme, como una roca. Estuvo a punto de golpear a Jason, pero decidió no rebajarse a tal nivel. Dejó que sus palabras y risas se resbalaran, algo que Nash notó. El oji-esmeralda borró su sonrisa al ver el aura serena de la chica más temperamental que hubiera conocido. Hizo un ademán con su mano para que dejaran de reír y se paró a centímetro frente a ella.

―¿De verdad crees que tu grupito de monos arcoíris pueda vencernos? ―preguntó él.

―No lo creo…, estoy segura.

―En ese caso ―hizo la distancia entre ambos más larga y se cruzó de brazos―, ¿por qué no hacemos del partido de mañana? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos: con una apuesta.

―¿C-cómo?

―Si por un milagro, tú ganas, haré lo que sea que me pidas; sin embargo, cuando yo gane, harás lo que quiera.

Katomi miró con desconfianza la mano que le extendió. Su propuesta sonaba interesante, pero era un arma de dos filos. Conocía bastante bien a Nash y sabía que si aceptaba aquella apuesta, Jabberwock jugaría con más trucos sucios que si no aceptaba. Una voz en el interior le dijo que podría poner en riesgo no sólo el partido, sino la salud de sus compañeros.

―¿Lo que sea? ¿Enserio?

―¿Acaso no confías en mí, Katom?

Las palabras de Himuro resonaron en su cabeza. Había algo sospechoso en la mirada del más alto. Jabberwock jugaría sucio, de eso estaba segura. Le advertiría a su equipo, pero ellos no se rebajarían a algo tan repugnante. Cuando estrechó manos con el varón y vio su sonrisa sádica, supo que se había metido en algo de lo que sólo ella podría salvarse. No le importaba. Esa vez, cumpliría su papel de poste, sin importar qué.

Fuera del lugar, Kagami había regresado para traer a su hermana. Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando escuchó la propuesta que hizo Nash. Dudaba que la chica accediera, pero se equivocó. Ambos americanos soltaron sus partes de la apuesta y los párpados del peli-carmín se abrieron en terror. Se aseguró que nadie lo hubiese escuchado y corrió hacia donde Vorpal Swords se había ido. Tenía que avisarle a sus compañeros y asegurarse que no fuera sólo Katomi quien cobraría venganza.

* * *

 **Nash es una zorra, una zorra que me encanta. ¿Por qué hacen a los malos tan sensuales? De verdad que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la serie. Me gustaría decirles que la gran batalla entre continentes inicia la siguiente semana, pero saldré de viaje y me será imposible actualizar. Igual y puedo dentro de quince días, pero no prometo nada. Así que, nos leemos en mi regreso. Chao.**


	13. Vorpal Swords - Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Involution" – Colossal Trailer Music**

* * *

Pese a que fuera un rápido aviso, varias personas se reunieron para presenciar el juego de revancha entre Jabberwock y Vorpal Swords. Equipos varoniles y femeniles ocupaban las gradas que rodeaban aquella cancha. Familias y amigos colocaban toda su confianza en el equipo de ensueño que vengaría a todo Japón. El público gritaba a favor de los jugadores blanco, negro y rojo. Entre ellos se mezclaban los equipos de los integrantes de Vorpal Swords, incluido Tensai. Shijima estaba sentado al lado de su alineación principal y Alexandra.

Todos y cada uno de ellos poseían una expresión llena de confianza y decisión.

Los espectadores guardaron silencio en el momento en que ambas alineaciones caminaron al centro de la cancha: al igual que una semana atrás, Jabberwock mantuvo a Nash, Jason, Allen, Nick y Zack como los titulares principales; del otro lado, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine y Katomi caminaban con pasos tranquilos. En un principio, se había decidido que Kise entraría al iniciar, pero tenían un plan que lo involucraba a él y que ocuparían más tarde. Desde la banca, Kagami, Takao, Sakurai, Kise, Kuroko, Momoi y Aida miraban en silencio a sus titulares.

La peli-naranja estudió a sus oponentes con la mirada, luego a sus compañeros. Las sonrisas de los americanos le daban a entender que no habían olvidado los sucesos de la noche anterior, así como su apuesta. Vorpal Swords miraba desafiante a sus enemigos, una determinación que nació a partir de la mejilla morada de su única chica y el labio partido de su 'Hombre Fantasmal'.

― _ **Pretty tattoo, Katom**_ ―Nash, quien estaba enfrente de ella, exclamó con una sonrisa de lado y atrajo la atención de la apodada―. Lástima que los dueños de esos nombres no están.

― _ **Likewise, Gold**_ ―respondió e hizo lo mejor por no arrancarle la cabeza en ese mismísimo instante―. Ve el lado positivo: no te verán perder.

―Si es el "equipo gallina" ―Jason burló mientras se posicionaban para dar el Salto de Inicio―, ¿ya ensuciaron sus pañales?

Vorpal Swords ignoró tal comentario y se colocó para que Murasakibara saltara junto con el Pívot contrario. El silencio continuó dentro del público, hasta que el árbitro gritó y lanzó el balón en una línea vertical. Murasakibara ganó el balón y le otorgó el pase a Akashi, quien, con un rápido movimiento, se lo pasó a Aomine para que ganara los primeros dos puntos del partido. Al mismo tiempo que los espectadores celebraban, Katomi recordaba aquello que Yūgana le mencionó la noche anterior: la química del equipo por fin había nacido.

―No sé cómo decirlo en inglés ―el peli-azul declaró al caminar hacia su equipo―, pero más vale que estén preparados para besar el suelo en el que caminamos.

Nash siguió con la mirada al peli-azul. No había esperado tal rapidez y buena coordinación. Inspeccionó rápidamente a cada uno de los integrantes de Vorpal Swords, hasta que se encontró con los ojos de Katomi. Ambos permanecieron con la mirada pegada en el otro y se desafiaron sin decir una palabra. Puede que en todo el juego, no irían Uno a Uno, pero la victoria o la derrota sería para un equipo entero.

Jabberwock inició con la ofensiva, todavía sin tomar enserio la habilidad de los contrincantes. Allen recibió el pase de su capitán, pero olvidó por completo que Katomi era quien lo marcaba. La peli-naranja rodeó al moreno y se posicionó en la línea de tres. En ese momento, no sabía qué era peor: el Sol que molestaba su vista, el número ocho que portaba en su jersey o la puntería que nunca logró desarrollar como la de su mejor amigo. No obstante, la suerte estuvo de su lado y consiguió llevar a su equipo a los cinco puntos.

Mientras los minutos avanzaban y el puntaje aumentaba, los americanos comenzaron a percatarse del poder de los japoneses. Pese a que ellos lograron algunas canastas, recibieron varios robos, bloqueos y fintas. La noche anterior, después de la pelea en Roppongi, Nash y Jason dieron un poco de información sobre la única chica, ya que el peli-dorado (después de recibir un golpe de parte de ella), estaba seguro que sería de gran utilidad. Sin embargo, no esperaron que los otros cuatro fuesen igual de fuertes, en especial Aomine.

Dado a que la alineación contaba con dos Ala-Pívots, Katomi tuvo que ocupar el lugar de Kise como Alero y marcar a Allen. Como habían quedado desde el inicio de la semana, Akashi marcaba a Nash y Murasakibara, a Jason; Midorima tenía la misión de ocuparse de Nick, y Aomine, de Zack. Éste último, al menospreciar al as de Tōō, se vio en problemas ante su velocidad. Después de que el oji-azul recibiera el balón de parte de su capitán, Allen, quien se escapó del marcaje de le fémina, intentó detenerlo; sin embargo, el asiático lo rodeó y volvió a encontrarse con el calvo.

―¡Oi! ―exclamó el peli-azul al mismo tiempo que empezaba a driblear por detrás― Ustedes no son los únicos que crecieron con el baloncesto callejero.

Con unos buenos trucos que aprendió a lo largo de su vida, confundió al americano. Esto hizo que bajara su guardia, lo que le permitió correr hacia el balón, que dejó rebotando a las espaldas de Zack, y hacer un mate de espaldas. Aomine regresó a la defensiva, chocó puños con Katomi y dejó que el público enloqueciera una vez más.

Nash no dejó esperar ni un momento y recibió el balón. Corrió hacia Akashi y comenzó con su famoso dribleo a gran velocidad. Por fortuna, los reflejos del más bajo estaban bien entrenados para bloquearle el paso. El peli-dorado no tuvo otra opción más que mandarle el balón a su Ala-Pívot. Sin embargo, Murasakibara estaba lo suficientemente cerca para entender el insulto que el moreno soltó y para detener su mate. La bola cayó en las manos de Midorima y éste, sin importar lo alejado que estaba del tablero contrario, se posicionó para tirar. Como era de esperarse, Nick ni siquiera se movió para detenerlo. Después de todo, ¿quién podría anotar desde el otro lado de la cancha?

―Idiotas ―el peli-verde murmuró―. Cáncer se encuentra en el primer lugar del horóscopo de Oha-Asa e incluso tengo mi "Objeto de la Suerte". No importa si tiro mil veces o sólo una, todo entrará por el aro.

El primer cuarto fue despedido con las exclamaciones de sorpresa ante el tiro del único zurdo. Vorpal Swords lideraba con cuatro puntos de ventaja. Mientras los americanos regresaban a sus bancas llenos de frustración, el equipo local fue recibido con varias ovaciones, tanto de sus compañeros como de su público.

―¡Bien hecho! ―Kise gritó al mismo tiempo que los demás se sentaban― ¡Sólo hay que mantener el liderazgo del partido!

Katomi bebió un poco de agua y miró de reojo a sus compañeros. Sabía que no eran ellos quienes presionaban, pues sus oponentes no habían demostrado ni una parte de todo de lo que eran capaces. Pasó la toalla por su nuca y cuello, y se dio cuenta del exceso de sudor que tenía. Al observar a los demás, se percató que estaban igual. Ella no estaba segura que pudieran liderar el siguiente cuarto.

―Pensar que llegaría el día en que un equipo nos enfrentara sin dudar en el proceso ―el rubio prosiguió―, me deja sin palabras.

―Ah ―Aomine se limpió un poco del líquido que salió de su boca―. Me encanta. Estos chicos no demuestran ni una debilidad clara.

Todo el equipo sonrió ante las palabras del moreno. Aquellos que jugaron con él en la secundaria, sabían que era mucho mejor contra oponentes más fuertes. No obstante, la única fémina tenía sus dudas. Llevó su atención hacia la banca de Jabberwock. Los jugadores se encontraban igual de relajados que cuando inició el partido. Tenían un aura que le hacía saber que algo más sucedería en los siguientes minutos.

―Katomi ―la voz del entrenador le hizo mover su vista hacia él―. ¿Necesitas jugar otro cuarto para completar tu plan o es momento de que te reemplace?

―Me gustaría estar en la cancha hasta que Gold despierte ―respondió ella y le mandó una mirada al oji-esmeralda―. Creo que no falta mucho para eso.

―Tú conoces mejor que nadie al mocoso ese, así que te lo dejo a ti ―el tiempo llegó a su fin y era momento de regresar a la duela, por lo que los mismos cinco tomaron el último sorbo de agua y secaron lo que quedaba de sudor―. ¡A ganar, Vorpal Swords!

―¡A ganar!

El equipo verde y negro inició con el balón. El balón cambió de manos hasta llegar a Jason. Este último y Allen cambiaron de marcaje, lo que dejó un Uno a Uno entre Aomine y el peli-plata. Como era de esperarse, el americano fue mucho más rápido y burló al oji-azul con facilidad. Murasakibara, quien se libró del Alero gracias a Katomi, corrió para detener el mate de Jason; sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que anotara los dos puntos. El peli-morado cayó de espaldas contra el cemento mientras sus demás compañeros compartían expresiones nerviosas.

― _ **C'mon, now**_ ―el oji-plata exclamó, envuelto de un mar de risotadas―. Sólo fue una probadita, ¿ya estás haciendo esa cara? ¡Estos jodidos monos! ¡Un poco de mi poder y ya no gritarán tan confianzudos!

―No entendí ni una maldita palabra de lo que dijiste ―el oji-morado dijo mientras se levantaba―, pero sé de mierda cuando la escucho.

―Hay que hacer esto ―Aomine declaró con el mismo enojo.

El balón pasó de las manos de Katomi hacia las de Aomine. Todo el equipo corrió hacia la canasta contraria e inició con la ofensiva. El par realizó unos pasos bien coordinados, hasta que llegaron al tablero enemigo. Como Midorima estaba bloqueado, el peli-azul le entregó el balón a su capitán. Akashi estaba libre y listo para obtener dos puntos, cuando Jason apareció de la nada, bloqueó el tiro y le pasó la bola a su capitán.

―¡Regresen! ―Katomi gritó al mismo tiempo que Midorima y ella intentaban alcanzar a Jason, el cual volvió a recibir el balón, pero era mucho más rápido.

―¿Qué pasa? ―el Pívot miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa torcida― ¿Se les acabó el gas? Es una pena. ¡Sólo les queda mirar mi sensual trasero!

Varias estrellas, sino es que todas, de los equipos que se encontraban entre el público, se levantaron en terror al ver cómo el moreno saltaba desde la Línea de Tres. Ayudado con su dotado físico, realizó un 'Mate de Remolino' con ambas manos y empató a ambos equipos. Aquellos que conocían tal movimiento, sabían que al usar las dos manos, se obtenía mayor poder; sin embargo, se sacrificaba la altura del salto. Jason Silver tenía que ser un monstruo para realizar algo como eso…, un monstruo repugnante.

―¡Aprecien esto, monos! ―gritó él a los siete océanos― ¡Les acabo de enseñar algo que no lograrían ni en sus propios sueños! ¡No se trata de mucho trabajo o esfuerzo, sino de ser superior que todos ustedes juntos!

―Tienes suerte que no todos entiendan inglés, Silver ―Katomi se acercó por detrás hacia el más alto con una mirada llena de furia―, y que haya cámaras grabando este partido, porque ya me tienes harta…, _**shut your damn mouth or I'll cut off your fucking balls!**_

―¡Kati! ―el único chico con anteojos sostuvo el brazo de su mejor amiga antes de que ella soltara un golpe― Aquellos que saben inglés, entendieron lo que dijiste…

―¡No me…!

―Cálmate, por favor.

―¡Estoy tranquila, Shinta…!

―Katomi ―ambos se voltearon hacia el oji-rojo y lo encontraron con una expresión seria―, actúa como una chica de tercero.

Los párpados de la fémina se abrieron en sorpresa. Mientras Midorima le soltaba el brazo, dejó que las risillas de Jason se volvieran distantes. Asintió a las palabras del pelirrojo y corrió junto con los dos para iniciar con la defensiva. Hubo un momento en que alejó su mirada del tablero y la llevó hacia las gradas. Mezclado entre el público, Shijima le enviaba una mirada serena y una pequeña sonrisa decidida. Katomi le devolvió la mirada y asintió. No sería un estorbo para Vorpal Swords.

.

Pese a que ya no existían problemas entre los prodigios, no podía decirse lo mismo respecto a la química del juego. Habían pasado tres años desde que estuvieron en el mismo equipo, sin incluir a la única chica y a los nuevos. Algunos puntos de vista que tuvieron en la secundaria, aún permanecían y eso generaba grandes problemas. El principal era entre Murasakibara y Midorima. Como el capitán y el vice-capitán no estaban en Shūtoku, el peli-verde esperaba que valiera la pena el entrenamiento de Vorpal Swords, pues no sabía lo que estaba haciendo su equipo. En el caso de Murasakibara, tomaba todo a la ligera (como siempre), y, usualmente, retrasaba los entrenamientos. Tal como en los días de Teikō, Kuroko era el responsable de detener cualquier riña.

No obstante, mientras el peli-celeste estaba ocupado con aquel par, Katomi era la encargada de separar a su hermano menor y a Aomine cuando éstos peleaban por su típica rivalidad. Por fortuna las peleas nunca duraban más de cinco minutos y sólo se mantenían en palabras, gritos y uno que otro insulto, hasta que se tranquilizaban o Shijima los callaba. Puede que el equipo no estuviera cien por ciento unido, pero con Kuroko y Katomi, lograban mantenerse en un ambiente tranquilo.

Lástima que una tormenta surgía cuando el poste perdía la serenidad.

Aida estaba en Roppongi y dejó el entrenamiento en manos de Momoi. Los chicos jugaban un partido entre sí para probar todas las alineaciones que el castaño ideó. Se trataban de juegos cortos, de diez minutos, para observar todos los puntos fuertes y débiles de las alineaciones. Se encontraban en la nombrada 'Tres-Dos', donde los tres Ala-Pívots estaban junto al único Pívot y Akashi como Base. El equipo contrario no tenía posibilidades de ganar, pero nadie esperaba que lo hiciese.

Katomi recibió un pase de su capitán y se dirigió a su contrincante, quien era Midorima. La chica sonrió de una forma coqueta, lo que distrajo al más alto y permitió que le diera un pase a Aomine. Los otros cuatro penetraron la defensiva al darse cuenta que las palabras de su entrenador sí funcionaron. Ninguno fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener la jugada que realizaron los tres Ala-Pívots, la cual terminó en un mate de parte del peli-azul.

―¡Bien hecho, Midorima! ―gritó Kagami al mismo tiempo que el moreno se soltaba del aro― Si es cierto lo que dice el entrenador sobre Gold y Kat, él actuará de la misma forma que tú.

―¿Por qué debo ser el conejillo de indias? ―inquirió el de anteojos― No puedo creer que me compares con el americano ese.

―No empiecen, chicos ―la oji-rosada se acercó al par y empezó a separarlos―. Entiendo que todos estamos cansados y queremos irnos a casa, pero ya casi acabamos, ¿está bien? Sólo nos queda probar tres alineaciones más. Podemos soportar otra media hora, ¿cierto?

―Fácil para ti decirlo ―dijo Aomine mientras caminaba hacia el otro tablero―, tú no estás jugando.

―¡Dai-chan! ―intervino la única extranjera― No seas así. Satsu-chan también está esforzándose por el bien de Vorpal Swords, no la menosprecies.

Aomine estudió a la chica con la mirada. Su rostro reflejaba toda la presión a la que estaba sometido ante las prácticas del equipo y el inevitable odio de su capitán. Estuvo a punto de disculparse y continuar con el entrenamiento, cuando captó una figura por el rabillo de su ojo. Maldijo mentalmente el trato que había hecho con aquel hombre.

―Lo siento, Satsuki ―le dijo a la nombrada―. Volvamos al juego, no quiero recibir un golpe de la exnovia de Gold.

La apodada encarnó una ceja ante las palabras del varón. Compartió una mirada con el resto del equipo, pero los demás se alzaron de hombros. Katomi soltó el balón que tenía en manos y corrió hacia el moreno antes de terminar de frente con él.

―¿A qué se debe tal comentario?

―Nada en especial ―respondió él―. Acaso, ¿estoy mintiendo? ¿No fuiste novia del capitán de Jabberwock? O, ¿no entiendes por qué debemos cuidarnos de tus impulsos?

―¿'Impulsos'? ―ella repitió en un tono sarcástico― Yo no soy quien inicia una pelea cada cinco minutos.

―Pero sí quien la inicia en televisión nacional.

―Oh ―de repente, la chica relajó su semblante y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de lado―. ¿No estás de acuerdo con la forma en que puse a Gold en su lugar? Deberías felicitarme, fui la única que actúo. Los demás sólo se quedaron viendo con cara de idiotas.

―Sólo te falto decir "monos" para ser igualita a Go…

―¡No! ―sin dejarle reaccionar, sostuvo al moreno de su jersey y le obligó a bajar su cabeza por unos centímetros― ¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese pedazo de mierda! ¿No se parece más a ti? Ambos tienen temperamento tan delicado…

―Yo no soy quien quiere resolver todo a golpes.

―¿Por qué será? ¿Prefieres que una niña de gane antes de alzar el puño?

―Katomi ―Akashi la nombró en un tono firme y atrajo su mirada―. No estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros, sino para vencer a Jabberwock. Actúa como una chica de tercero y madura.

―Tienes razón ―exclamó ella después de unos segundos. Soltó al varón y caminó hacia la otra cancha―. No eres quién para quejarte de mi comportamiento.

―Ni que fuera tu padre, ¿cierto?

Los gritos se escaparon mientras el puño de la chica se acercaba al rostro de Aomine. Los demás intentaron detenerla, pero estaban muy lejos. Aomine se preparó para recibir el golpe, cuando éste fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de alguien empujando a la americana, quien cayó de trasero sobre la duela. Ella estaba lista para levantarse, pero un par de ojos zafiro la mantuvieron en el piso.

―¡Katomi! ―tanto la nombrada como el resto de adolescentes miraron hacia el dueño de aquel grito. La fémina se levantó de la duela y miró de reojo a la chica que recibió su golpe― Ven conmigo.

―Gracias ―el oji-azul colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, quien limpiaba un poco de la sangre que escurría de sus orificios nasales―, Yūgana.

Katomi chasqueó su lengua y se acercó al hombre. Ambos se fueron hacia el otro lado de los tablones. Con la simple expresión que tenía el mayor, la peli-naranja se acostó boca arriba en la duela y comenzó a hacer abdominales. Yūgana regresó con un papel en su orificio. Compartió una rápida mirada con su entrenador y regresó a la práctica de Tensai.

―No debió interferir, Hisame-sensei ―ella exclamó―. No quise lastimar a Ma-chan.

―Me recuerdas a una chica que entró a Tensai hace años ―Shijima habló sin escuchar a su niña, quien continuaba con los abdominales―. Venía de una secundaria muy fuerte. Era rápida, saltaba alto, era fuerte y ágil, pero tenía un problema: su temperamento era una bomba del tiempo.

―¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?

―¿No lo recuerdas, mi niña? Esa chica…, eras tú ―ante la expresión sorprendida de la extranjera, decidió continuar―: ¿Cuántas veces tuvimos que separarte de una pelea que originabas? Si no era con Shuyō, era con Heishi o Toki…, inclusive llegaste a ocasionar disputas con Odayaka-kun.

―¿Me llamó, entrenador?

―H-hablaba de tu hermano ―después de que el menor asintiera, se retiró―. Ese chico tiene oído de elefante. En fin. Cuando entraste, supimos que serías una jugadora muy fuerte, pero era necesario que canalizaras tu temperamento. Intentamos de todo: yoga, meditación, música instrumental…, y siempre explotabas. ¿Cuál fue la única manera que dio resultados? Utilizar tu enojo en la cancha. Poco a poco, dejaste de ocasionar peleas y empezaste a ser más fuerte en el juego. Creo que olvidaste eso después del año que estuviste paralizada.

―No puede estar seguro de eso ―exclamó en el momento en que una mueca apareció en su rostro―, no he jugado ni un partido desde que recuperé mis piernas.

―Pero sí has entrenado ―le recordó, a lo que ella abrió sus párpados en total sorpresa―. Recuerda que la fuerza de Tensai proviene del delicado temperamento de todas las chicas. Sin embargo, ahora estás con Vorpal Swords y ellos no funcionan de esa manera. Entiendo que tú jugaste con ellos y los conoces mejor que yo, pero esto es algo que se ve. Alguna vez fuiste su poste. Ahora Teikō está de regreso y necesita que lo sostengas.

La chica terminó con fuerza el último abdominal. Meditó las palabras de su entrenador. Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Cuando iban en la secundaria, ella tenía a Nijimura para mantener tranquilo su temperamento (ya que lo descargaba con el azabache). Desde un principio, los demás prodigios preferían distanciarse cuando ella se enojaba, pues nadie podía controlarla, excepto el antiguo capitán. Tal vez, pensó, esa fue una razón por la que la 'Generación Milagrosa' se fracturó.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba en el último año de preparatoria. Debía comportarse como tal. No podía darles un mal ejemplo a las menores de Tensai, no podía darles un mal ejemplo a sus viejos amigos y, mucho menos, podía darse un mal ejemplo a sí misma.

―Si controlo mi temperamento ―empezó ella―, ¿podré darle fuerza al equipo?

―Puede que te conviertas en su carta ganadora ―respondió Shijima―, o la responsable de la derrota.

.

Habían pasado días y Katomi aún no entendía eso. Más tarde, se enteró que las palabras de Aomine fueron un plan de Shijima para que él le dijera tales palabras. ¿Con qué finalidad? No lo sabía. Lo único de lo que era consciente, era que Vorpal Swords trabajaba mejor con ella tranquila…, pero concentrada en el juego.

Jason continuó mofándose de sus oponentes. Burló a los cinco jugadores rojo y blanco de diversas maneras. A decisión de Nash, intentó enfurecer a sus enemigos, en especial a Katomi. No obstante, la chica tenía su mente pérdida, ni siquiera estaba centrada en el partido. Fue víctima de varios bloqueos y robos. Bajo su defensa, Jabberwock alcanzó un puntaje de treinta y tres. Por ello, Aida decidió pedir un Tiempo Fuera. Mientras los demás recuperaban sus fuerzas, la fémina intentó despejar su mente, pero canalizar su temperamento no era su fuerte.

―Katomi ―Aida atrajo la atención de la chica, quien levantó ligeramente su mirada―, te sustituiré por Kise.

―Claro.

―No te sientas mal, Katomi-cchi ―el único rubio acarició la cabellera, la cual estaba atada en una coleta media, de la chica mientras se vestía con su jersey―, verás que Kagami-cchi, Kuroko-cchi y yo recuperaremos el control del partido.

La peli-naranja siguió con la mirada a sus amigos. Estaba segura que todos ellos también sabían que no estaba concentrada. Por lo menos el equipo estaba en buenas manos. Con Midorima y Akashi fuera, Kagami se encargaría de fortalecer el juego interno. Murasakibara debía estar molesto por tal decisión, pero, al igual que ella, no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Nadie en la cancha era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Jabberwock. Sin embargo, se olvidó de Kuroko.

Katomi siguió con la mirada al peli-celeste. Como había imaginado, el equipo negro y verde lo recibió con burlas y risas. Poco sabían del verdadero poder del pequeño.

Mientras Aomine y Kagami detenían otro mate de Jason, Allen perdió de vista al 'Hombre Fantasmal'. Murasakibara le pasó el balón a Kise, quien se lo entregó a Kuroko. Nash tardó unos instantes en percatarse de la presencia del más bajo. Cuando lo vio, ya era muy tarde. Al mismo tiempo que Kuroko realizaba tal pase, Katomi se levantó de su asiento. Aquel chico invisible era quien le ayudaría a controlar su enojo.

―¿Ahora lo entiendes, mi niña?

Katomi soltó un pequeño grito ante tal voz. El resto del equipo atrajo sus miradas y se exaltó de la misma al ver al entrenador de Tensai a un lado de la peli-naranja. A Shijima no le importaron tales reacciones (aunque estaba celebrando en el interior por ser tan sigiloso como siempre), y siguió mirando el partido mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―Un verdadero poste ―prosiguió el hombre―, aprovecha el poder de todo su equipo…, de todos sus equipos. Un chico con tan poca presencia… ¿cómo podrías usar su poder para obtener la victoria?

Dentro de la cancha, Aomine y Kise se prepararon para iniciar con un ataque en pareja. Dado a que fue bloqueado por Kagami, Jason todavía no salía de la impresión. Mientras todos sus demás compañeros iban a la ofensiva, el peli-plata permaneció bajo su tablero. Era un hábito que tenía desde joven, algo que Katomi y Nash conocían bastante bien. Allen y Nash estaban listos para enfrentarse al par de prodigios, pero no pensaron que Kagami llegaría a gran velocidad para brindar su apoyo.

La peli-naranja siguió con la mirada a su hermano menor. El japonés realizó uno de sus famosos mates y subió el puntaje de Vorpal Swords. Después de retomar su asiento, Katomi se giró para agradecerle a Shijima; sin embargo, el oji-avellana había regresado a su asiento en las gradas. La americana rodó los ojos por la habilidad que tenía su entrenador, cuando unos gritos en la cancha atrajeron su atención.

―¡Kise! ―Aomine gritó― ¿Por qué carajo se la pasaste a ese idiota?

―S-su defensa estaba sobre ti, Aomine-cchi…

―¿¡A quién llamas "idiota", idiota!?

De la misma forma que hizo Momoi, la fémina sonrió de una manera nostálgica. Le era difícil deshacerse de los recuerdos, por lo que siempre rememoraba alguna anécdota con la persona que estuviera frente a ella. Recordó tanto los partidos que tuvo en América con sus dos hermanos, como los días que pasaba en Teikō. Tal 'don' parecía algo bueno, pero también tenía sus consecuencias. A veces le resultaba difícil olvidar y perdonar. Después de todo…, seguía enamorada de un recuerdo.

El proseguir del partido la trajo de vuelta al presente. Todas las sombras desaparecieron y le dieron paso a los cuerpos de los diez jugadores. Jabberwock inició con el contraataque. Jason recibió el pase, pero, antes de correr hacia el tablero, fue bloqueado por Murasakibara y Kagami (por sus rostros, podía saberse que no se alegraban por eso). Zack se acercó para ayudar a su estrella. Como era de esperarse, el orgullo del oji-plata fue más grande y se libró del marcaje…, una mentalidad que alguien más en la cancha compartía.

Aomine robó el balón. Allen y Zack llegaron a tiempo para detenerlo, pero, de nuevo, se olvidaron del pequeño oji-celeste. Kuroko le entregó un rápido pase a Kise y éste realizó el segundo mate consecutivo. La bocina sonó para indicar el medio tiempo. Vorpal Swords estaba cuatro puntos debajo de los americanos.

―Los pases ya no son tu fuerte, Aomine-kun ―Kuroko exclamó mientras los cinco regresaban a la banca―, lo cual es raro. Fue un pase espantoso.

―¿Ah? ―el moreno trotó detrás de los otros cuatro― Ayudé a anotar un mate, así que déjame en paz.

―De hecho ―Kagami intervino―, la canasta fue gracias a Kuroko.

―Hai. Apestas, Mine-chin.

―Muéranse, todos.

―¿¡Por qué nadie felicita mi increíble mate!?

La banca entera de los japoneses rio ante esos comentarios. Tal parecía que la disputa de hacía unos minutos, había sido sustituida por un ambiente más ligero. Katomi reía al igual que los demás, hasta que captó movimiento en la banca de Jabberwock. Independientemente de que Jason rompiese algunas sillas por su enojo, la chica vio una expresión en el rostro de Nash que conocía bastante bien: estaba por soltar todo su poder en la segunda parte.

―Escuchen, chicos ―Aida atrajo la atención de todos los adolescentes, mientras bebían agua, se secaban el sudor y comían un poco de los limones con miel que Katomi preparó―, lo hicieron bien en la primera mitad, sigan así en la segunda. Sin embargo, no dejen de concentrarse en el juego. Esto va especialmente para ti, Katomi ―al tener la mirada de la chica, preguntó―: ¿Ya te relajaste? Porque pienso meterte en el tercer cuarto.

―Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa ―habló ella sin responder a la pregunta del hombre―. A pesar de que aseguré que controlaría mi temperamento desde una semana atrás, creo que no será tan fácil. Mis rabietas y berrinches afectaron al equipo, pero, si me dan una segunda oportunidad, les aseguro que no cometeré el mismo error.

―Por supuesto que sí, Kat ―Aomine exclamó―. Eres chica, así que tus hormonas te hacen bipolar por unos momentos, pero deja que Bakagami y yo seamos los explosivos.

―¿¡A qué se debe el apodo, Ahomine!?

―Confiamos en ti, Katomi-san ―el peli-celeste ignoró la disputa ente los dos Ala-Pívots―. Sólo recuerda, anoche ya peleaste a golpes…, hoy toca hacerlo a puntaje.

Katomi sonrió y, junto a los demás, asintió ante las palabras del 'Hombre Fantasmal'. Tal y como había pensado, sus palabras llenas de tranquilidad la relajaron a un punto que la poca ira que le quedaba, se desvaneció. No obstante, al mirar una segunda vez hacia sus contrincantes, chocó miradas con su capitán. La alejó al cabo de unos segundos y se volvió hacia Aida.

―Hai, entrenador ―respondió, por fin, a su pregunta―. Estoy lista para regresar a la duela.

―¡Espera, Katomi-cchi! ―repentinamente, el único rubio se levantó y llamó la atención del resto del equipo― ¿Crees que podría continuar un poco más?

La menor de las hermanas García abrió los ojos en confusión. Sabía que Kise era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir en el juego. ¿Por qué querría acabar toda su energía y utilizar uno de los planes tan rápido? Ni que fuese su último partido…

Fue ahí cuando ella recordó.

* * *

 **¿Qué creen? Sí me dio tiempo de actualizar este fin de semana, pero será imposible el próximo y el siguiente de ese. Lamento dejarlos con la intriga, pero así mejor, ¿no? Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	14. Vorpal Swords - Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "One Final Outpost" – Alliance**

* * *

El tercer cuarto continuó con la misma alineación. Como Katomi temió, Nash entró con mayor fuerza que la primera mitad: Kise, a pesar de estar alerto al cien por ciento, no pudo reaccionar ante el pase que subió a Jabberwock tres puntos. Otro fuerte que tenía el peli-dorado, era su escasez de movimientos preparatorios. Había llegado a tal poder después de horas y horas de entrenamiento buenos consejos que recibió de su padre, quien, de la misma forma, los aprendió de Oleguer García.

A pesar de que el par ganador de Seirin no se quedó quieto, Jason logró bloquea un 'Alley-Oop' que realizaron. Con gran velocidad, ambos equipos compitieron tres a tres. Sin embargo, Nash volvió a usar su rapidez y le dio un pase a Jason. Nadie estaba cerca para ayudar a Murasakibara con el bloqueo, por lo que el moreno obtuvo dos puntos más para Jabberwock. El golpe en la nariz brotó un pequeño hilo de sangre de los orificios del oji-morado. Midorima, Momoi y Katomi se levantaron se sus asientos al darse cuenta de eso, así como el nuevo aura que emanaba Jason. Al igual que Aomine y Kagami, el Pívot poseía un instinto animal, sólo que en otro nivel.

Los puntos subían para ambos, pero la brecha se hacía más grande. Con el paso de los minutos, la poca presencia de Kuroko perdió efecto, por lo que Aida cambió al peli-celeste por Akashi. El resto de la banca creyó que había sido muy tarde, pues sólo él podía meter a todos sus compañeros en 'la Zona'. Aida y Katomi contradijeron tal idea, ya que Nash se había encargado de acortar todos los pases que permitían tal cosa.

Sin embargo, la esperanza no estaba perdida: era hora de utilizar a Kise.

Mientras Akashi se encargaba de Nash, Kagami marcaría a Zack, y Murasakibara a Nick y Allen. Eso dejaría a Aomine y a Kise como los responsables de Jason. Después de todo, ¿existía mejor arma que la combinación de 'la Zona' y la 'Copia Perfecta'? Ambos ejercían una presión inmensa sobre Jason, misma que les ayudó a obtener algunos puntos sobre la defensa del americano. Aunque todavía quedaba el problema del resto de jugadores: Nash descubrió la estrategia de sus contrincantes en pocos minutos. Comenzó a darle pases a sus demás compañeros y la brecha volvió a abrirse. Al igual que sus compañeros, Kise se percató de la situación y decidió tomar una gran decisión: sacrificar a cinco o sólo a un jugador.

Katomi tuvo que encontrar una gran fuerza interna para mantener su mirada en la duela. En el momento en que Aomine salió de 'la Zona' y comenzó a marcar a Allen, supo que estaba por comenzar lo que tanto temió desde el inicio del tercer cuarto. El plan había fallado al menospreciar tanto a Allen como a Nick; a pesar de la gran defensiva que poseía Murasakibara, no podía detener a ambos. Marcar a Jason con ambos japoneses, fracasó de la misma forma. Si continuaban con el marcaje en pareja, perderían su resistencia antes de que terminara el tercer cuarto. Fue por eso por lo que Kise decidió conservar la energía de Aomine…, a costa de la suya.

―Entonces ―Takao, después de tal explicación por parte de su entrenador, exclamó mientras el partido continuaba―, ¿Kise se está sacrificando con tal de que tengamos una oportunidad de remontar?

Nadie respondió no porque no tuvieran respuesta, sino porque todos, incluso Takao, la conocían.

El silencio inundó las bancas de Vorpal Swords al ver al rubio batallando contra Jason. Eran movimientos rápidos, ágiles y precisos. Su determinación era tanta que no le importaba quedarse sin energía en poco tiempo. Tal vez ya no podría ni levantarse al final del partido, pero haría lo que fuese por ayudar a sus compañeros. Incluso su superior, Kasamatsu, se lo dijo: la victoria no sería para vengar a Strky, sino para demostrar que no habían perdido el tiempo jugando al baloncesto. Él era el único que podía cumplir esa meta. Aunque no contara con el apoyo de nadie más, lo lograría.

―¡Puedes hacerlo, Ryō-chan!

Kise sintió que un peso se removía de encima ante tal grito. Al cabo de unos segundos, toda su banca lo apoyaba con exclamaciones y gritos eufóricos. Gracias a eso, se convirtió en el jugador más fuerte de la duela al imitar movimientos de la 'Generación Milagrosa'. Era todo lo necesario para mantener a Jason a raya. Mientras el juego proseguía y los gritos continuaban, Kise logró abrir la puerta que le ayudaría a ganar: 'la Zona'.

―No durará mucho ―Midorima exclamó y atrajo la atención de los demás―. Si usa la 'Copia Perfecta' y 'la Zona' al mismo tiempo, su resistencia se acabará antes de que termine el tercer cuarto.

Tal como el capitán de Shūtoku dijo, el rubio no logró un tiro de tres. Se desplomó en el suelo con un temblor en todo su cuerpo. Lágrimas salieron de sus orbes dorados mientras Akashi le ayudaba a regresar a las bancas. Fue recibido por el resto de sus compañeros. Antes de que pudiera tropezar y caer sobre el duro cemento, el jugador que lo sustituía, le atrapó y lo sentó en la banca con gran delicadeza.

―L-lo siento, Katomi-cchi ―murmuró Kise al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas―. A pesar de que dije que me encargaría de todo, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Mírame. Ni siquiera puedo mover un dedo.

―Diste lo mejor de ti ―la peli-naranja exclamó, antes de entrar a la duela―, hiciste lo que sólo los mejores jugadores hacen: te sacrificaste por el equipo.

―Si era mi último juego ―levantó su mirada y le dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa envuelta en lágrimas―, tenía que cerrar con broche de oro.

―Así que ahora déjanos el trabajo, Ryō-chan ―la fémina corrió hacia el centro de la duela, no sin antes gritarle―: ¡Tu sacrificio no será en vano! ¡Obtendremos la victoria! ―se detuvo en medio de sus demás compañeros y chocó puños con ellos― ¿Listo para otra pelea contra Gold, Sei-chan?

―Claramente ―el más bajo respondió en un extraño tono―. No desperdiciáremos el sacrificio de Ryōta.

Katomi siguió con la mirada a su capitán. Todos corrieron para iniciar con la defensiva, pero había algo extraño en el pelirrojo. La chica intentó descifrar qué era, cuando Jabberwock comenzó con el ataque. Tuvo que despejar sus pensamientos. Se encargaría de Akashi más tarde.

―Es una lástima ―Nash, quien iba contra Akashi, exclamó con una sonrisa torcida―, ahora será como antes. Desperdiciaron su carta de triunfo y no lograron obtener una mierda. Gracias por su duro y patético trabajo.

―No fue un esfuerzo patético ―respondió el oji-bicolor―. Ryōta hizo más que suficiente. Ahora su fuerza está con nosotros. Más importante…, deberías estar preocupado por lo que está por sucederte.

―¿Por qué debe…?

En el instante en que el balón se escapó de las manos del oji-esmeralda, Katomi entendió el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Akashi levantó su mirada y dejó ver un orbe rojo y otro dorado. Lo que acababa de sucede, fue el 'Ojo de Emperador'. Eso sólo podía significar que Akashi, el otro Akashi, había regresado.

―Soy absoluto y tu cabeza…, está muy alta.

El resto de los prodigios se mantuvieron tranquilos, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Katomi. Un día antes de la disputa ocurrida en Roppongi, Akashi reunió a sus compañeros y les explicó un plan que tenía en mente. A pesar de que él mismo eligiera ser contrincante de Nash, sabía que no podría contenerlo muy bien…, a menos que utilizara el 'Ojo de Emperador'. Los riesgos que existían eran que la química del equipo se desvaneciera y que el dueño de tal poder no distinguiera entre sus enemigos. No obstante, los demás prodigios confiaban en él, ya no lo veían como un enemigo y estaban seguros de que tampoco él los veía como tal.

Hubo un problema: Katomi no recibió tal información. Ese día, regresó temprano a casa para buscar un par de videos de Jabberwock. A pesar de que sus compañeros le dirían, la pelea que ocurrió en el club de cabaret, hizo que los varones olvidaran mencionarle aquello.

―No puedo creer que la saqué ―Akashi se dijo a sí mismo―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que me imagino que estoy un poco oxidado. Bueno, no es el fin del mundo…, sólo tendré que arrancar la siguiente ―dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la defensa, cuando se encontró frente a Katomi. Al ver su expresión llena de extrañeza, suspiró y desvió la mirada―. Sé que hemos tenido varios problemas en el pasado y me disculpo por no prevenirte de mi llegada, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí como aliado, como amigo; no debes temerme.

―¿Temerte? ―exclamó ella en un tono sarcástico― No se puede vivir en el pasado, así que, hoy en día, no tengo razones para mirarte como un enemigo. Si Sei-chan y los demás confían en ti, yo también lo hago. Así que, Sei-chan, vamos a ganar este partido.

Akashi sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, asintió y siguió a los demás para defender. Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas, de la misma forma que la idea de que si tenían a ese oji-bicolor de aliado, no existía persona más confiable dentro de la cancha.

Por su parte, Nash no lograba entender lo que estaba sucediendo. No le importaba en lo más mínimo el cambio de aura que el menor poseía, pero le preocupada la forma en que logró descifrar la dirección a donde mandaría el balón. Sabía que no cometió error alguno o realizó un movimiento innecesario. Sin embargo, para salir de dudas, debía comprobar la idea que tenía en mente. Cruzó al pelirrojo por la espalda a gran velocidad. Cuando estaba listo para atravesarlo, le encontró bloqueándolo de frente. Sin esperar un segundo más, saltó para tirar al tablero, pero el balón, otra vez, le fue arrebatado. Ahora estaba seguro: el japonés tenía los ojos que le permitían ver el futuro.

Vorpal Swords, guiado por su capitán, inició inmediatamente con el contraataque. Akashi corrió con el balón hacia la canasta contraria, cuando Zack le bloqueó.

―¡Muévete! ―demandó el Base, pero el americano no hizo caso― ¡Es una orden! Y recuerda ―caminó al lado del moreno después de realizarle una 'Ruptura de Tobillo'―, mis órdenes son absolutas.

Mientras se posicionaba para tirar, Allen saltó. No obstante, Akashi le dio el pase a Katomi, quien, sino fuese por Jason, hubiera realizado un mate.

― _ **Such a little girl like yourself**_ ―el peli-plata murmuró―, no debería intentar cosas tan peligrosas. Podrías dañar tu rostro angelical. Eso sería una pena, ¿no?

―¿¡Ah!?

El balón cayó en las manos del capitán rojo y blanco. Jason y Katomi regresaron a la duela, no sin que antes el varón golpeara la mejilla de la fémina con su codo. Como fue en el moratón que ella obtuvo gracias al golpe que Nash le propinó una semana antes, un dolorcito le recorrió hasta la cabeza. Ella miró de reojo la expresión asustada de Kagami, pero le hizo una señal para indicarle que se encontraba bien.

Akashi tuvo que cambiar su jugada y volvió a mandarle el balón a la chica. Cuando ésta fue marcada por Jason, se lo regresó a su capitán, quien lo mandó a la canasta. Murasakibara saltó y realizó el mate, llevando a su equipo a sesenta y dos puntos.

Una vez más, Nash intentó enfrentarse a Akashi. No podía creer que hubiese alguien con esos ojos en aquella isla. Se aseguró de estar fuera del rango del 'Ojo de Emperador' y penetró la formación de sus contrincantes. Allen y Nick hicieron una jugada en pareja, lo que les ayudó a recuperar los dos puntos. La bocina sonó para indicar el fin del tercer cuarto.

―Hay que confirmar la situación actual ―Aida Kagetora empezó después de que los cinco terminaran de hidratarse―. Hemos ganado algunos puntos, pero eso no será suficiente. Sigan presionando y no dejen que Silver toque el balón. En este momento, ambos equipos están nivelados; sin embargo, si no remontamos en este último cuarto, no podremos atacar con el movimiento decisivo…

―Podemos abrirnos paso de una forma ―Katomi dijo al escuchar una pausa―, mas Shin-chan debe entrar. No garantizo que pueda funcionar, después de todo…, no la hemos practicado desde que estábamos en la secundaria. ¿Qué dices, Shin-chan? ¿Aceptas el riesgo?

―Si estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo…, acepto.

―No sé de qué carajo están hablando ―exclamó el entrenador―, pero si están seguros, los apoyaré. Kagami, cambias con Midorima.

―¿Estás seguro, Shintarō? ―Akashi inquirió al darse cuenta de lo que el par estaba hablando― Si sales, es seguro que te marquen con dos o tres jugadores.

―Sé que el riesgo es grande ―opinó el peli-verde―, pero siempre estoy completamente preparado para darlo todo. Hoy no es diferente. Confío en Kati, así que estoy seguro de que todos mis tiros entrarán. Estuvimos en el mismo equipo por años y nunca dudé en tus pases, Kati, así como nunca lo he hecho de los de Takao.

Antes de que el nombrado pudiera cuestionar, el último cuarto inició. De verdad quería que Vorpal Swords obtuviese la victoria, pero se sentiría un poco mal si el plan de esos dos resultaba. Estaba al tanto de la confianza que se tenían. Era por ello por lo que sabía que funcionaría.

Midorima saltó para tirar a pesar de ser marcado por Nick y Zack, y no tener el balón en manos. Katomi observó eso, por lo que, después de recibir el pase de parte de Akashi, se lo entregó al zurdo. De manera perfecta, realizó un tiro de tres. La chica celebró en su interior. Cierto era que estaba un poco dudosa de la efectividad de ese ataque, pero se alegró al darse cuenta de que seguían igual de sincronizados que en la secundaria. Prosiguieron con su combinación hasta que la diferencia era de tres puntos.

Katomi y Midorima festejaron con un choque de puños. Se posicionaron para iniciar con la defensiva. La fémina sintió algo extraño en el aura de Nash. Ambos americanos compartieron una mirada, hasta que el varón sonrió de una forma que ella conocía muy bien. De repente, un recuerdo llenó su mente, pero no podía distraerse mientras el peli-dorado iba contra Akashi.

―Es lo último que esperé ―exclamó Nash al acercarse al pelirrojo―. Pensar que acortaron la brecha, no puedo dejar de estar impresionado. Hice más cálculos erróneos de los que esperé y tú fuiste el más grande. Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien con esos ojos…

.

―El equipo se ha vuelto muy fuerte con tu "Inmovilización Ósea" ―Nash declaró en un tono maravillado―, pero me gustaría aportar algo…, un poder que vuelva invencible a Jabberwock.

―¿'Un poder'? ―repitió la chica, quien estaba recostada en el pecho del varón― ¿Cómo cuál? ¿Volar, ser invisible, crear pequeños terremotos?

―Por supuesto que no, cariño, algo más real…, no sé…, tal vez…, mirar el futuro…

.

―¡Sei-chan! ―ella intentó ayudar a su capitán, cuando Allen la detuvo de cualquier movimiento.

―Alguien con los mismos ojos que yo poseo ―declaró el americano―. Ah. Sólo que no me malinterpretes. Tal vez nuestros ojos provengan de la misma fuente, pero mi "Ojo Belial" está en un nivel completamente diferente de tu ojo colorido del que estás tan orgulloso.

Akashi fue sorprendido con la guardia baja. En su vida, jamás hubiera imaginado que su 'Ojo de Emperador' tuviera un contrincante mayor…, no lo permitiría. Vio los futuros movimientos de Nash y se aseguró de robar el balón, pero el americano anticipó eso y lo atravesó. Murasakibara llegó a tiempo para detener al oji-esmeralda, pero el balón ya no estaba en sus manos, sino en las de Zack. En el mismo instante en que él realizaba el tiro, Akashi miró a Katomi con una expresión llena de sorpresa.

―Sei-chan ―la chica se acercó a su capitán―, lo siento. Olvidé por completo que Nash podía ver el futuro al igual que tú…

―No ―el menor la interrumpió mientras recibía el balón de parte de Aomine―, su habilidad sobrepasa la mía. Esa jugada que acaba de realizar, no estuvo planeada. Si Zack no se hubiera librado del marcaje, Nash pudo tirar él mismo y, aun así, antes de que se librara, ya había lanzado el pase. Eso es imposible con el "Ojo de Emperador", por lo que su ojo es…

―Creo que el mono merece un premio ―Nash interrumpió al otro capitán―. Sólo observaste una jugada y ya sabes cómo funciona. Tu ojo de mierda sólo te ayuda a ver el futuro de un solo jugador, pero yo puedo ver el de todos los jugadores en la cancha al mismo tiempo. Déjame deletrearlo: ¡puedo ver el desenlace de este juego, así que ríndanse de una vez por todas porque no hay fuerza que le gane a un dios, mucho menos un emperador!

―P-perdón ―Katomi balbuceó al mismo tiempo que Nash regresaba a la defensiva―, de verdad que lo olvidé…

―Ya no te preocupes ―el pelirrojo le aseguró―, no hay forma de cambiar el pasado, pero sí podemos hacerlo con el futuro.

Todo el equipo asintió ante las palabras de su capitán. Iniciaron con el contraataque mientras Akashi iba Uno a Uno con el americano. Sabía que ver todos los futuros no importaba si estaban en solitario. Tal vez tropezó dada la sorpresa, pero estaba seguro de que no cometería el mismo error una segunda vez. Realizó un rápido dribleo entre sus piernas para burlar al más alto, antes de darle el pase a Aomine por detrás. Si no fuese por Nash saltando en el último instante, habrían ganado la canasta.

―¿Eres sordo? ―cuestionó el peli-dorado tras recuperar la bola― Te lo dije: veo el futuro de todos los jugadores. No tienes esperanza si crees vencerme con una jugada de mierda como esa ―pero al ver que el pelirrojo seguía marcándole, chasqueó la lengua e inició con otra jugada―. Abandonaste toda esperanza de ganarme en un Uno a Uno y preferiste apoyar a tu equipo. En el momento en que decidiste eso, dictaste la derrota. Ambos poseemos ojos similares. ¿Por qué yo pude librarme de ti, pero tú no de mí? La respuesta es sencilla: soy mucho más fuerte que tú.

Akashi cayó de espaldas tras recibir la 'Ruptura de Tobillo' y permitió que Nash penetrara su defensiva. El peli-dorado saltó para realizar un mate, cuando Katomi apareció por detrás para bloquearlo, cosa que él ya había anticipado. En el último segundo, cambió de postura y realizó un Tiro de Bandeja mientras la oji-naranja cometía una falta.

Tan sólo era demasiado fuerte con ese 'Ojo Belial'. En ofensiva, sus tiros no podían ser bloqueados y sus pases no podían ser detenidos; en defensiva, no importaba qué tan implacable fuera Vorpal Swords, no lograban acortar la brecha de puntos. Ni siquiera la combinación entre Midorima y Katomi sería suficiente. Acababan de comenzar con el último cuarto, pero era posible que un Tiempo Fuera fuese necesario.

―Vamos, Aka-chin ―Murasakibara exclamó y le tendió una mano al pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que atraía la atención de sus compañeros―, esa posición no te queda ―después de que su capitán se levantara, declaró algo que tomó a todos por sorpresa―: ¿Podrían dejarme este tipo a mí?

―¿Quieres vencer a Gold en un Uno a Uno?

―No es eso, Katom-chin ―le corrigió―; Aka-chin debe ser quien le gane, después de todo…, él no podría perder contra ese idiota ni en un millón de años. Aun así, retenerlo es algo complicado en estos momentos, ¿cierto? Así que, en ofensiva y defensiva, asegúrense que el plateado venga hacia mí, ¿está bien?

―Entonces ―Midorima exclamó al comprender sus palabras―, ¿irás Uno a Uno contra Silver? Eso es admirable, pero, siendo sinceros, tu porcentaje de victoria es muy bajo.

―Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí? Para empezar, si soy yo quien lo reta, vendrá con los brazos abiertos, ¿cierto? El resultado tal vez sea una mierda para mí, pero es mucho mejor que dejar que Nash haga lo que quiera…, Katom-chin, ¿tienes una liga para el cabello? Gracias…, si ganar es nuestra única opción, entonces ganaremos. ¿Qué importa si morimos intentándolo?

Como era de esperarse, Nash obtuvo el Tiro Libre. La brecha había aumentado a ocho puntos, pero eso no les detendría. Jason se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el peli-morado iba Uno a Uno contra él, pero no le tomó mucha importancia; sin embargo, no se preparó para la fuerza que el japonés utilizaría. Los puntos aumentaron y la brecha se hizo más larga.

Murasakibara, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía de una forma diferente. Luchaba contra Jason con todo su poder y el moreno no flaqueaba ni un poco. Jamás creyó que existiera alguien así, alguien mucho más fuerte que él. No podía creer que esa persona estuviera en la misma cancha. Al mismo tiempo que procuraba detener al oji-plata con todo su poder, dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Por fin entendía lo que Katomi le dijo hace ya varios días: después de años de contenerse a sí mismo, encontró alguien con quien no debía cuidarse de no lastimar y con quien podía luchar al cien por ciento.

Jason se vio en problemas ante la fuerza que poseía su contrincante. No logró detenerlo ni logró clavar sobre su defensa. Aunque nunca aceptaría que se trataba de alguien más fuerte que él, se sintió intimidado. Odiaba sentirse inferior. Era imposible que alguien le ganara a él, Jason Silver; no lo permitiría. No existía alguien más fuerte que él y no existiría jamás. Empujó al oji-morado después de que éste lograra otro mate, de forma que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

El japonés tuvo la mala fortuna de caer sobre su brazo izquierdo. Después de escuchar un crujido, un inmenso dolor le invadió por completo. Sujetó su extremidad con el otro brazo y dejó escapar un grito que se escuchó en todo el lugar. El árbitro ordenó un Tiempo Fuera mientras sus compañeros llegaron a su alrededor tras sentir un extraño escalofrío que no habían experimentado en años, desde el accidente de Katomi, para ser precisos; por esa mismísima razón, se preocuparon.

―¡Maldición! ―exclamó Aida― No necesito a un doctor para saber que está roto.

― _ **You dirty piece of shit!**_ ―Katomi gritó y empezó a caminar hacia Jason; esta vez, nadie intentó detenerla― ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

―¿Ah? ―el peli-plata se volvió hacia la fémina y se acercó con pasos amenazadores― No sé lo que tu linda cabeza piense de mí. Un accidente es un accidente, ¿no? Caídas como esa ocurren con frecuencia. ¡Sólo fue mala suerte! Aunque eso define otra cosa: ¡aquellos que permanecen de pie en la cancha, son los verdaderos ganadores!

―¡Maldito hijo de…!

―¡Me importa una mierda! ―el oji-morado gritó al levantarse del cemento― ¡Aplastaré a ese bastardo con mis propias manos!

―No puedes jugar con esa herida, Murasakibara ―Kuroko entró en la cancha―, por favor, cambia conmigo.

―¡No lo diré otra vez! ¡Voy a ganarle…!

―¡No te preocupes! Esta vez…, de verdad cruzaron la raya, les haremos probar la derrota.

Nadie supo si fueron las palabras del peli-celeste o la expresión furiosa que tenía en rostro, pero Murasakibara obedeció y dejó que lo llevaran a la banca. Katomi tuvo que olvidarse del americano para apoyar a su viejo Centro. Al ver las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos del oji-morado, recordó lo que ella misma vivió, dos años atrás, bajo las garras de Akuma. Miró al resto de sus compañeros y pudo observar que, detrás de los rostros llenos de ira, se encontraba un poco de desesperanza y duda. Ya no sabían si, de verdad, vencerían a Jabberwock.

Conocía a Nash como la palma de su mano. Conocía sus expresiones, sus movimientos, sus pensamientos y sus impulsos. Sabía que iría con todo en esos últimos minutos. Haría todo lo posible por llevarse la victoria y dejar en ridículo a Vorpal Swords. Si tenía que romperles el brazo a todos sus contrincantes, lo haría. Suspiró con pesadez cuando se dio cuenta de que era momento de volver a ser la poste de Teikō.

―Chicos ―exclamó en un tono que hizo que todos voltearan hacia ella―, tengo algo que decirles.

Todo el equipo intentó olvidarse del accidente ocurrido y volteó hacia la chica. Por la expresión que tenía, sabían que diría algo que los alentaría. Después de todo, sus palabras siempre lograban traer la esperanza devuelta.

―Es imposible que un japonés le gane a un americano en baloncesto.

* * *

 **Guess who's back? Back again? Dragn is back. Tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back?** **I've created a story. Okay, okay. Ya. He regresado de la muerte. Muajajaja. Y sólo para otorgarle el premio a la mejor jugadora en levantar los ánimos: Katomi García. Wuhuu. Sé que les dije que me iría sólo por quince días, pero las cosas se alargaron y, ¡bum! Bueno… ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Esta vez, les aseguro que el próximo llega la siguiente semana; así que nos leemos después. Chao.**


	15. Vorpal Swords - Parte III

**Recomendación Musical:** **"** **Return** **of** **the** **King"** **– Audiomachine**

* * *

Las palabras se esfumaron de las gargantas del resto del equipo; incluso Aida Kagetora se encontró a sí mismo con la mente vacía. Los jugadores esperaron unos momentos para ver si la chica reía o si les decía que se trataba de una broma, pero no hubo nada. Por ello, gritaron al mismo tiempo gracias a lo decepcionante que se escuchó eso.

―¿¡Qué mierda!? ―Aomine se levantó de su asiento con una expresión llena de enojo y sorpresa― ¡Creí que dirías algo que nos ayudaría a vencer a tu exnovio! No me digas que ya perdiste todas las esperanzas. Qué buena fe tienes.

―Jamás creí eso de ti, Katomi-cchi ―el único rubio habló con un tono triste―. ¿Te rindes antes de que el partido acabe? Así no eres tú.

―Creo que la presión ha sido mucha para ti ―el entrenador se acercó con un rostro preocupado―. Será mejor que descanses unos minutos antes de regresar al juego…

―¡Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran terminar! ―la fémina interrumpió al hombre e hizo que el moreno retomara asiento― Gracias. Ahora, escuchen: es imposible que un japonés le gane a un americano en baloncesto, porque la complexión y la fuerza bruta es totalmente diferente; en un Uno a Uno, el japonés nunca, jamás, ganará. Sin embargo, nosotros no estamos jugando en solitario, ¿cierto? Somos cinco jugadores que luchan contra otros cinco. Peleamos con la fuerza de los demás, tanto si están dentro o fuera de la cancha. He estado en muchos equipos en América y puedo asegurar que nosotros, Vorpal Swords, somos mil veces más fuertes que todos ellos. Es por eso que ganaremos este partido. Si no es por vengar a todo Japón de las porquerías que dijo Gold, por el sacrificio que Atsu-chan y Ryō-chan hicieron. Yo no me rendiré…, y espero que ninguno de ustedes lo haga.

―Por un momento me habías asustado, Kati ―Midorima dijo tras unos segundos de silencio―. De verdad creí que dabas la lucha por perdida…, pero tú fuiste la primera que nos demostró que la derrota aparece cuando nos damos por vencidos.

―Exacto ―exclamó Katomi con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios―, y, ¿saben por qué no podemos perder contra Jabberwock?

―¿Porque tendrías que abandonar Japón para regresar a su equipo?

El rostro de la americana tuvo un cambio totalmente radical. Se giró hacia el varón que formuló esa pregunta y lo encontró con un rostro dibujado de seriedad…, al igual que el resto de su equipo.

―¿L-lo sabían?

―Escuché la apuesta que hiciste con Gold anoche ―declaró Kagami―; tuve que contarles a los demás para tener una buena inspiración. Si estábamos determinados a ganar cuando vimos el beso a cadena nacional…

―¿Podemos olvidar ese vergonzoso momento, por favor?

―La victoria se convirtió en una meta cuando se atrevió a pensar que te irías lejos de nosotros ―el oji-carmín se levantó y colocó una mano en el hombro de su hermana―. Así que, dinos tu plan. ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de acabar de una vez por todas con Jabberwock?

―También quiero escuchar eso ―intervino Aida―, porque me he quedado sin una maldita idea y, si no ganamos, no recuperaré ni una moneda que gasté en esos mocosos. Estoy desesperado.

―No lo esté, entrenador ―aseguró la peli-naranja―. Sei-chan, Shin-chan y Dai-chan deben continuar como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora; Tetsu-chan, tú te encargarás de sustituirme…

―Por supuesto, Katomi-san ―respondió el chico con poca presencia, hasta que frunció el ceño―. Aunque, ¿eso no significaría que tú…?

―Precisamente.

―¡Negativo! ―Akashi se levantó de un golpe de su asiento― ¡Estás completamente equivocada si crees que te dejaré ir contra Silver! ¿Has perdido la razón? ¿No ves cómo terminó Atsushi? No permitiré que te pase algo como a él. ¿Qué tal si sucede algo parecido como hace dos años, con Akuma?

―Tanto a Silver como a Gold ―respondió ella―, los conozco a la perfección. No te imaginas todo lo que sufrí para aprender a leer a Silver. Sé cuidarme de él. Recibiré un par de puñetazos y codazos, nada que no pase en el baloncesto; pero te puedo asegurar que nada grave me sucederá.

―Si también lees completamente a Gold, ¿por qué no vas contra él?

―Atsu-chan ―le extranjera se giró al peli-morado, ignorando por completo la pregunta del moreno―, debes ir al médico para que te revise ese brazo. No puedes darte el lujo de dejarlo para más tarde.

―Y tú no puedes darte el lujo de ignorarme ―Aomine se levantó y caminó hacia su amiga, hasta terminar de frente con ella―. Di, Kat, ¿por qué temes enfrentarte a Gold? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene acabar con…? Oh, no. Por favor, no. No me digas que… ¿todavía sientes algo por él? ―esperó unos momentos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sin dejar que alguien reaccionara, sujetó el jersey de la chica y atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo― ¿¡Acaso no sabes separar la vida personal en la cancha!? ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado esta semana, ¿crees que hay bondad dentro de ese hijo de perra?! ¡No me vengas con idioteces, Kat! ¡Es un estúpido sentimiento!

―No estoy enamorada de Gold ―contestó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las del varón―, sino de su recuerdo.

Aomine disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre hasta el punto en que la soltó. Chasqueó, molesto, la lengua y volvió a tomar asiento. El resto había salido de la sorpresa de tal escena y decidió desviar la mirada. El único que decidió acercarse a su poste, fue Kuroko.

―Una vez me dijiste ―atrajo la atención de la mayor―, que no debemos vivir en el pasado. Lo que viviste junto a Nash fue un capítulo que ya llegó a su fin. Hagas lo que hagas, no lograrás que esa memoria esté en otro lugar aparte de tu cabeza. Debes enfocarte en el presente, Katomi-san, y el presente dicta que debemos ganarle a Gold, pase lo que pase. ¿No fuiste quien dijo que el esfuerzo de Murasakibara-kun y Kise-kun no sería en vano?

Katomi miró de reojo a su amigo y asintió, aunque no lograba convencerse a sí misma. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que había veces en que soñaba no sólo con los días que vivió junto con Nash, sino con las sombras de sus difuntos padres? El pasado era una estaca muy difícil de arrancar en su corazón. Sin embargo, logró moverla un poco ante la llegada de Alexandra como su nueva madre y Shijima como su figura paterna. Tal vez cierto azabache lograría ocupar el lugar del oji-esmeralda.

―Tienes razón ―exclamó por fin―, es por eso que haré todo lo posible para asegurar la victoria y, esta vez, cumplir con mi papel de poste; pero deben entregarme su confianza. Estén seguros que puedo detener a Silver y salir ilesa.

―Está bien ―el oji-bicolor cedió al ver la expresión determinada de la más alta―, confiamos en ti.

―En ese caso ―Katomi se colocó en cuclillas, asegurándose que todos pudieran verla y escucharla―, tengo dos planes que aseguran la victoria. Sin embargo, uno de ellos implica que dos de ustedes entren en una fase desconocida…, en el otro, Sei-chan ―ambos chocaron miradas, el pelirrojo, sin imaginarse lo que le pediría―: Necesitaré que me prestes tus ojos.

.

.

.

Se retomó el juego con una alineación 'Dos-Tres' de parte de Vorpal Swords. Pese a que Katomi aseguró que podría contener a Jason, Aida prefirió tomar medidas preventivas. Mientras que el público se sintió incómodo al ver cómo la chica se enfrentaba al colosal americano, Jabberwock tomó eso como señal de rendición. Después de todo un partido, no tuvieron otra opción más que dejar la victoria en manos de Katomi. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a usar esa mediocridad a su favor. En el Tiempo Fuera, Katomi explicó los dos planes que tenía para ganar la victoria. Si el primero funcionaba, no había necesidad de pensar en el segundo. No obstante, había un obstáculo para completar el primero…, mejor dicho, dos.

Nash penetró rápidamente la defensa de Akashi y, con sus rápidos pases, le mandó el balón a Nick. Al mismo tiempo que utilizaban la baja defensa de Kuroko a su favor, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que no podría competir en ese momento; por lo menos, no como estaba ahora; debía sacrificar algo para dar inicio con el plan de Katomi. El jugador negro y verde se preparó para realizar el tiro, cuando el Ala-Pívot japonés llegó para bloquearle.

―¡Más te vale estar preparado! ―gritó Aomine― ¡Mis compañeros han dado todo para mantenernos en el juego! ¡Les haré pasar un completo infierno por los minutos que quedan de juego!

Nick se percató de inmediato que el oji-azul había entrado en 'la Zona', por lo que le entregó el balón a su Pívot. El peli-plata sonrió de una manera sádica al mirar sobre su hombro y no encontrarse con su marcaje. Tal vez se sintió un poco nervioso cuando jugó contra el oji-morado, pero sus mates estaban asegurados si esa niña era su contrincante. Saltó con el balón en una mano y dejó escapar una ronca risotada.

―¡Es el final de la línea, monos!

― _ **What's so funny, bitch?!**_

Habían pasado años desde que Katomi entraba en ese trance. Llegó a imaginarse cómo sería el día en que volviera a pararse enfrente de esa puerta. Pensaba que estaría polvorienta, vieja y llena de telarañas. Tal vez la manija estuviese rota y sería imposible que se volviera a abrir. No obstante, sus dudas se desvanecieron en el momento en que recorrió la cancha de una esquina a otra en unos instantes.

―Atsu-chan jugó para nosotros como nunca lo había hecho, al igual que Ryō-chan ―la peli-naranja parpadeó con fuerza y, al abrir sus párpados, un rayo de luz anaranjado deslumbró de sus orbes―; pero ustedes, idiotas de mierda, arrastraron por la tierra sus esfuerzos. Si los odié desde que estábamos en América, ¡ahora realmente me dan ganas de desollarlos con mis propias manos! _**We'll never lose to a team of shitbags like you!**_

Los párpados de Jason se abrieron en señal de sorpresa cuando el balón salió disparado de su agarre. Al caer de nuevo sobre el suelo, Katomi se sintió un poco mareada. De verdad que había pasado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo en 'la Zona'; sin embargo, no se sentía cansada, puede que porque acababa de abrir esas puertas, pero sentía como si la energía que había guardado por un año entero, estuviese a punto de usarse lo que quedaba de juego. Abrió y cerró sus puños con la mirada clavada en ellos. Una pulsación golpeó su cráneo, lo que le obligó a cerrar sus párpados. Al observar su alrededor, miró de reojo a dos ciertas personas que le otorgaban toda esa fuerza: las mismas cuyos nombres estaban tatuados en su brazo.

Katomi y Aomine chocaron puños al encontrarse en el mismo trance. Se dirigieron a la ofensiva junto con los otros tres. Como el balón había caído en las manos de Akashi, éste se colocó en el centro.

―Muy bien, chicos ―exclamó el oji-bicolor―. En ofensiva, usaremos a Tetsuya por completo con esos dos al centro; sin embargo, si encuentro la más mínima apertura, no dudaré en enviarla al exterior. No pierdas esa oportunidad, Shintarō.

―En efecto ―el más alto respondió―. Siempre estoy listo para tirar.

―No olviden el plan original ―intervino la fémina con una extraña expresión llena de concentración―. Dai-chan y yo hemos hecho nuestra parte, contamos con ustedes tres para imitarnos y… ¡terminar con esto de una vez por todas!

El trío asintió rápidamente, antes de que el equipo iniciara con el ataque. Cada uno se dispersó con sus propios contrincantes, incluyendo al capitán pelirrojo. Jabberwock estaba seguro que el pequeño no podría contra el ojo de Nash, pero Akashi ya no buscaba eso, pues el 'Hombre Fantasmal' estaba de su lado. Al mismo tiempo que le entregó el balón al peli-celeste y éste lo lanzaba hacia su tablero, Akashi se encontró a sí mismo sumergido bajo el agua y abriendo la puerta de 'la Zona'.

Katomi sonrió cuando su capitán abrió la misma puerta. Saltó frente a Jason para que éste no pudiera detener el tiro de Aomine, cuando Zack también lo hizo. El peli-azul ya esperaba tal reacción, por lo que lanzó el balón desde la parte trasera del tablero. Con ese peculiar tiro, se obtuvieron los primeros puntos desde el Tiempo Fuera.

El primer plan de Katomi consistía en que todos los jugadores entraran en 'la Zona'. Con la fuerza y concentración que se obtenía del otro lado de la puerta, sería prácticamente imposible que Jabberwock volviera a burlarlos. Hasta ese momento, tres de los cinco adolescentes habían cumplido con su parte, sólo quedaba esperar por los únicos prodigios que nunca habían estado en ella: Midorima y Kuroko.

No obstante, en el instante en que el oji-celeste robó el balón de un pase entre Allen y Zack, y realizó su 'Tiro Fantasmal' sobre la defensa de este último, los demás vieron el distintivo brillo. El equipo obtuvo otros dos puntos y a su cuarto jugador en la misma fase. Estaban a tan sólo cuatro puntos de obtener la victoria.

Midorima era el único faltante para que el plan funcionara. Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Por las anécdotas que sus amigos le contaban, debía estar muy concentrado, respetar y amar al baloncesto. La concentración la había tenido desde el inicio del último cuarto y el baloncesto era una parte de su vida que veneraba casi de la misma forma que el horóscopo. Amaba y respetaba el deporte como sus demás compañeros. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás, él pidió ayuda de la puerta: no intentó abrirla, sino que prefirió compartir la fuerza.

Por su parte, Nash se encontraba molesto. No podía creer lo que intentaban esos idiotas con 'la Zona'. Por el tiempo que estuvo al lado de Katomi, supo que era idea suya. Nadie, aparte de ella, lograría que sus compañeros entraran en esa fase con simples palabras. ¿Qué se creía esa chica? Ella sabía de todas las situaciones desesperantes que él había atravesado para volverse fuerte. Sabía de todos los días que intentó rendirse, las noches en que lloró y las veces que creyó no poder más. Sin embargo, lo había logrado. Y esa no era una situación en la que se sintiera acorralado.

Otra vez, el peli-dorado burló a Akashi, sólo que utilizó una velocidad mucho mayor. Después de librarse del más bajo, se encontró con Midorima. El peli-verde se encontró distraído por el trato incompleto que realizaba en su interior, lo que permitió que el americano le aplicara una 'Ruptura de Tobillo'. Sorprendentemente, no perdió el equilibrio y, en su lugar, le robó el balón. Nash detuvo su carrera sólo para ver cómo el de anteojos realizaba un tiro extremadamente rápido y obtenía otros tres puntos.

―Qué bueno que no te sientes acorralado, Gold ―la oji-naranja burló al pasar a un lado de él, mientras sonreía de una manera coqueta y tenía un brillo bastante conocido para él en su mirada―, porque ahora inicia el verdadero desenlace.

El oji-esmeralda ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Realizó una rápida combinación entre Jason y él, algo que sus contrincantes no pudieron detener. De una extraña manera, logró realizar un mate que subió a su equipo a ochenta y nueve puntos. Había tardado un poco, pero recuperó su estilo sin ningún movimiento desperdiciado. Katomi sintió un escalofrió al ver a su viejo compañero y, por un momento, dudó si su primer plan de verdad funcionaría.

―Ahora no tenemos tiempo de asustarnos ―la voz de Aomine la devolvió a la realidad―. ¿Qué importa lo fuerte que sea? Los cinco nos encontramos en "la Zona". Somos mucho más fuerte que esos idiotas. ¡No perderemos contra el hijo de perra de Gold!

Los otro cuatro asintieron y se redirigieron al ataque. En un intercambio de pases entre Kuroko y Akashi, Nash logró robar el balón y tirar desde la Línea de Tres. Tanto sus enemigos como sus compañeros se asustaron por la rapidez que realizó esa movida. Katomi tenía una idea sobre lo que estaba pasando con él, pero no quería creerla. Era imposible, ¿cierto? Nash no poseía ni una pizca de respeto por el baloncesto. O, ¿lo hacía? Pensar en aquella pequeña posibilidad, hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

―¡Katomi!

Jason utilizó la distracción de la chica e interceptó un pase. Jabberwock corrió a la ofensiva de inmediato, pero fueron alcanzados por sus contrincantes. Sin embargo, Allen le pasó el balón a su capitán y éste volvió a realizar un Tiro de Tres. La brecha se hizo más amplia y Katomi se dio cuenta que estaba sucediendo lo que tanto temía y lo que tanto anhelaba: al igual que ellos, Nash Gold hijo entró en 'la Zona'. Aquello arruinaba por completo sus planes. Katomi de verdad creyó conocerlo a la perfección, pero se dio cuenta que a quien conocía como la palma de su mano, sólo era al 'Mago'.

Los segundos prosiguieron al igual que las jugadas. El desgaste de 'la Zona' se hacía más claro en el equipo local. Gracias a los tiros de su Escolta, lograron estar cuatro puntos detrás de los americanos, pero su resistencia se estaba acabando. Faltaba un minuto para que el juego llegara a su fin, y el puntaje era ciento uno sobre noventa y siete, favor los jugadores negro y verde.

―Fue un gusto jugar con ustedes, monos ―exclamó el oji-esmeralda―, pero es momento de acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Nash intentó burlar de nuevo al pelirrojo, pero, al igual que los demás, no sabía que había llegado a su fin una guerra entre dos Akashi. Ya no se trataba de dos personas diferentes, sino que el poder le había sido devuelto al único y original. Con eso, se daba fin al primer plan e inicio al segundo.

―Nash ―lo nombró el menor al abrir sus párpados―, puedes ver el futuro tanto de compañeros como de enemigos, pero déjame decirte cuál es tu debilidad: lo único que estás haciendo es ver y nada más. Puedo mejorar ese poder aún más; si mi oponente está viendo el futuro y el resultado absoluto con el más mínimo parpadeo, veré un futuro mucho más lejos.

Tal como dijo, el oji-rojo robó el balón del más alto y dio inicio a la ofensiva. Al ser bloqueado por Allen, le entregó el balón a su Escolta. Midorima se posicionó para tirar con perfección y rapidez, el último antes de caer sobre sus rodillas.

―¡Cambio de jugador!

Katomi corrió hacia su mejor amigo y le ayudó a levantarse. Caminaron hacia sus bancas, donde Kagami ya estaba listo para sustituirlo. El zurdo se sentó en medio de Murasakibara y Kise al mismo tiempo que el rayo de luz desaparecía de sus ojos.

―N-no pude hacer nada…

―Al contrario, Shin-chan ―le aseguró la chica―. Estamos sólo un punto debajo gracias a ti. No te sientas mal por estar vacío tan rápido; a todos les sucede la primera vez que entran a "la Zona".

―Gracias, Kati. Ahora…, ve y gánale a esos idiotas por mí.

La fémina no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Regresó a la duela y miró a su capitán. Le era extraño la nueva aura que emanaba el menor, pero seguía sintiendo la misma confianza con la que iniciaron el partido.

―K-Katomi-san…

―No te preocupes, Tetsu-chan ―ella se giró hacia el más bajo y no se sorprendió al verlo sin el rayo de luz en su mirada―. Sé que no entraste por la puerta, pero eso ya no importa. Tenemos menos de un minuto para efectuar el último plan. ¿Estás listo, Sei-chan?

―Lo mismo te pregunto a ti ―exclamó él―. Es hora de que te enfrentes a Gold.

―Por supuesto que sí ―de un instante a otro, sujetó la mano del pelirrojo y la soltó al cabo de unos segundos―. Acabaré con el "Mago" para siempre.

Vorpal Swords se posicionó para la defensiva, esperando porque sus enemigos llegaran. El capitán de Jabberwock se sorprendió al ver a la chica marcándole. Intentó deducir su plan por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, pero no logró encontrar nada.

―¿Cuántas veces jugamos Uno a Uno, Katom? ―le preguntó con un sonrisa de lado― Siempre dejé que me ganaras ―ante tal declaración, el varón la burló y penetró en el interior―. Nunca has logrado vencerme de verdad.

―Puede que sea verdad, Gold ―la chica volvió a aparecer enfrente de él, antes de robarle el balón―. ¿Sigues dejándome ganar hoy en día?

Nash se maldijo a sí mismo y corrió detrás de su oponente. Detuvo su carrera al detenerse enfrente de ella. Katomi compartió una mirada con su capitán y ambos asintieron. Con la ayuda de 'la Zona', la americana inició con un rápido dribleo entre sus piernas, moviendo sus brazos a gran velocidad.

―¿Crees que caeré en algo tan familiar? ―cuestionó el varón― Estuve mucho tiempo contigo para saber cómo funciona la "Inmovilización Ósea". No sirve conmigo.

El balón pasó a las manos del oji-esmeralda. Cuando, otra vez, fue detenido por Katomi, sonrió y le entregó el pase a Zack. La peli-naranja frunció el ceño de manera confundida, hasta que abrió sus párpados en señal de entendimiento. Zack se lo dio a Nick al saber lo que su capitán tenía en mente.

―¿De verdad creíste que me arriesgaría a contraatacar? ―le preguntó a Katomi― Quedan diez segundos. Lo único que debo hacer es hacer pases hasta que el tiempo acabe. ¡La victoria es nuestra, monos!

Katomi se preocupó al ver cómo sus compañeros no lograban robar la bola. De verdad que no conocía a Nash. Quedaban cinco segundos y el peli-dorado estaba muy lejos para que ella obtuviera el balón; sin embargo, se olvidó por completo de su 'Hombre Fantasmal'. El peli-celeste corrió hacia el tablero enemigo, seguido por Nash. Los demás corrieron también, los americanos dándose cuenta de algo que les sucedía.

―¡No perderemos contra alguien como ustedes! ―gritó Kuroko― ¡Ganaremos, sin importar qué!

―¡Deja de decir estupideces, mono celeste! ―Nash respondió― ¡No podrían soñar en ganar ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello! ¡Una décima de segundo es lo que necesito para aplastarte, pedazo de…!

―¿Lo olvidaste? ¡Él no está solo!

―¡Ganaremos esto, justo aquí y ahora!

―¡Se ha acabado, Nash!

El peli-dorado saltó para bloquear el mate. Miró de reojo a sus otros cuatro jugadores y se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos podía levantarse. Aquel había sido el segundo plan de Katomi: utilizando los ojos de Akashi, atraería el futuro de los demás hacia Nash, lo que haría que sus piernas sufrieran la paralización que el capitán ignoró. El oji-esmeralda fulminó con la mirada a la chica, antes de abrir sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. Sabía que no lograría bloquear ese mate de ambos Ala-Pívots.

― _ **Eat shit, Jabberwock!**_

El pitido indicó que el partido llegó a su fin. Al igual que el equipo y los espectadores, todo Japón festejó la victoria de Vorpal Swords. El puntaje final fue ciento dos sobre ciento uno. Todos los jugadores se levantaron de la banca para celebrar, mientras que Jabberwock se encargaba de levantar a sus titulares paralizados. Al igual que sus compañeros, Katomi saltaba en alegría, cuando sintió una mirada sobre su espalda.

Antes de abandonar el lugar, Nash Gold hijo miró una última vez a la persona que le había ayudado a crear a Jabberwock.

.

.

.

―¿Viniste a burlarte un poco de nosotros?

―Para nada…, pero intenté traer de vuelta tu dignidad. Creo que la abandonaste en el momento en que te disculpaste en cadena nacional.

El varón rodó los ojos, aunque le resultó imposible borrar su sonrisa. Por cortesía, se levantó de la silla. Antes de verla, intentó buscar al resto de su equipo. Su vuelo estaba por partir y no tenía idea donde su pudo meter su estrella. Había mandado a sus otros tres titulares principales, pero ya habían desaparecido media hora.

―Cuando tu hermana mencionó lo de tu accidente ―retomó la palabra él―, no le creí. Tanto porque era difícil imaginar a la imparable Katomi García sobre una silla de ruedas, como porque cuando quedas parapléjico, es imposible recuperar la movilidad. Sin embargo, no creo que Alexandra mintiera con algo tan delicado sobre eso. ¿Cómo es que lo lograste?

―De la misma forma que te ganamos en el juego.

―¿Haciendo un pacto con el Diablo?

Ambos rieron de una forma que no demostraba la mala relación que tenían. Varias personas que pasaban cerca, murmuraban cosas como lo bien que se veían como pareja o lo linda que se veía su relación. Estaban tan equivocados. Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de la más baja, donde un moratón relucía, más pequeño de lo que estaba el día anterior.

―Lamento mucho esto ―exclamó y acarició su rostro―, no sé qué estaba pensando.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo ella e hizo que bajara su mano―. Escucha. No quiero aconsejarte ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que deberías hablar con tu padre y arreglar los problemas que tienen. Estoy segura que estaría feliz de remediar las diferencias.

―¿De verdad lo crees? Es decir, creo que no quiere saber nada de mí. Me odia.

―Ningún padre puede odiar a sus hijos, te lo puedo asegurar. Inténtalo. Después de todo, no todos contamos con la suerte de tener a nuestros padres cerca.

―¡Les digo que fue una mierda! ―cierto grito se escuchó antes de que el americano pudiera responder. Ambos extranjeros se volvieron y encontraron a los otros cuatro titulares de Jabberwock, siendo su as quien gritó en su idioma natal― ¡Hay que jugar una segunda vez contra esos monos! ¡Les demostraré…!

―Cállate, Silver ―su capitán le ordenó―. Suenas patético. En el baloncesto…

―El marcador lo dice todo ―ella terminó por el más alto.

El oji-plata miró las expresiones de ambos y chasqueó su lengua. Se soltó del agarre de sus compañeros y decidió entrar por la puerta para subir a su vuelo. Estaba desesperado de ese país chino.

―¡A la mierda, parejita! ―gritó― ¡Adiós, niña! ¡Espero que te vuelvas a romper la cadera!

―¡Silver! ―su capitán le llamó, pero ya había desaparecido― Lamento que no se haya disculpado con tu compañero que le rompió el hueso…

―Sólo fue un esguince, todo estará bien ―le aseguró ella―. Creo que es momento de que regreses a América.

―Tienes razón.

El oji-esmeralda tomó una pequeña mochila y se la colgó en el hombro. Abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero se encontró mudo. Le sonrió una última vez y dio vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros. No quería que su estrella lo metiera en problemas por destruir el avión.

―¡Oi! ―el nombrado miró sobre su hombro y encarnó una ceja por la expresión que ella tenía en su rostro― ¿A-alguna vez…, sentiste algo por mí?

―Por supuesto ―se giró por completo y dejó que la mochila resbalara―, como no te imaginas. De hecho…, creo que todavía lo hago. Hace años tuve miedo de que te fueras si me volvía débil…, lo conseguí, ¿no? ―después de reír un poco, dibujó una línea horizontal en sus labios, temiendo por la pregunta que formularía―: Y…, y, ¿tú?

― _ **I fell in love with Nash Gold Jr., not with the "Magician".**_

El peli-dorado asintió ante la respuesta, antes de colocarse un par de audífonos ― _ **Take care, Katom.**_

―No me… ―pero se calló a sí misma por la mirada que el varón tenía en su cara, la misma de la que se enamoró hacía años―, _**later, Gold.**_

Katomi siguió con la mirada al varón. Le revisaron su maleta y le dejaron pasar. Antes de desaparecer por el muro, se giró hacia ella y se despidió con su mano. La menor de las hermanas García vio cómo su cabellera se alejó de su vista. Nadie sabía que fue a despedir a Nash Gold hijo al aeropuerto, por lo que debía regresar rápido para no levantar sospechas. En el momento en que se giró para salir del lugar, Jabberwock abandonó Japón y Vorpal Swords se llevó una victoria que el país recordaría por siempre.

* * *

 **Sí. Creo que no debo hacer promesas a finales de un semestre. Si no es por un problema académico, me surge un viaje personal o las fallas técnicas. Así que, ya saben, si les aseguro que el siguiente capítulo llega en una semana, prepárense mentalmente para recibirlo en dos o en un mes. Ahora, bien: ¡el artículo de JB vs VS llegó a su fin! Resultó que Nash Gold no es un perro sin corazón y, sinoexistieraNijimuraysinofueseunpersonajeficticio, de verdad que me casaría con él. Con esa última declaración me despido. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (que quién sabe cuándo saldrá). Chao.**


	16. Crea - Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "RYZE" – Icon Audio**

* * *

Los últimos días de vacaciones merecían pasarse sin hacer nada, viendo películas, comiendo hasta el cansancio o salir con aquellos amigos que no verías en un largo rato. Casi todas las personas tenían esa idea, excepto cierta chica. Se le hizo costumbre trabajar su cuerpo y ahora debía, por lo menos, salir a trotar dos horas cada día. Estaba segura que al comienzo de la semana, no tendría más fuerzas que para completar los entrenamientos de su equipo.

Una semana había pasado desde que Jabberwock abandonó Japón. Sin que nadie supiese, ella mantuvo el contacto con el capitán, quien, guiado por los consejos de la fémina, logró hacer las paces con su padre. No obstante, el equipo entero se desintegró. Nash le aseguró que no debía preocuparse por tal decisión, ya que todos (bueno, casi todos), tenían una nueva meta: Zack y Allen fueron reclutados para un equipo profesional, Nick decidió convertirse en entrenador de un grupo de jóvenes y el oji-esmeralda se centró en sus estudios.

Le sorprendió enterarse que él estudiaba en el mismo lugar que su hermano y que Nijimura.

El único problema era Jason. Nadie sabía dónde se había metido y eso le preocupaba a su antiguo capitán. Desde que tenía memoria, el peli-dorado siempre estuvo detrás del moreno, cuidando que no se metiera en malos pasos y continuara con sus responsabilidades. Eran amigos de la infancia y, pese a que supiera que Jason no era una buena persona, lo apreciaba. Por fortuna, Nash se tranquilizó un poco ante las palabras de la fémina. Ella le aseguró que el peli-plata no cometería nada estúpido; de seguro, sólo estaba gastando tiempo y dinero en diversos moteles de Los Ángeles.

Katomi decidió ocultar el hecho de que solucionó los conflictos entre Nash y ella. Aún no olvidaba las acciones del varón en ese país, pero, a diferencia del resto de prodigios, estaba dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad, por lo menos, a Nash Gold hijo, no al 'Mago'. A medida que la relación se solidificaba, sus sentimientos hacia el varón desaparecían poco a poco. Se dio cuenta que estaba feliz de mantener a su exnovio como un amigo cercano. Después de todo, las mejores relaciones son aquellas en donde, después de terminar, continúan con una amistad.

Sus entrenamientos junto a Sōsu Mirai habían llegado a su fin y, por la disputa contra Jabberwock, no había podido estar con Tensai. Ya que aquella fue la semana que Shijima otorgaba de descanso, debía esperar otros dos días para gastar la energía, que guardó durante año y medio, en la duela. Esa era la principal razón por la que gastaba dos o tres horas jugando en solitario (a menos, que su hermana la acompañara, lo que era muy extraño). Era por ello por lo que continuaba en la misma duela que hace una hora atrás, bajo el intenso sol de mediodía y empapada de sudor.

Después de trotar por la ciudad durante dos horas, tuvo un descanso de quince minutos para encontrar alguna cancha de baloncesto. Le fue fácil, pues la mayoría de ellas se encontraban vacías gracias a la temperatura que el verano otorgaba. Se colocó a sí misma algunos ejercicios que eran esenciales para saber si su mente y cuerpo seguían coordinados, si su abdomen era igual de elástico y, más importante, si sus piernas se habían fortalecido.

Habían pasado cuatro meses y aún no podía creerlo. De verdad si alguien le hubiese dicho que sus piernas volverían a servir después de un ataque de Akuma, lo habría golpeada en la cara por imbécil. Había algunas noches en que le daba miedo despertar a la mañana siguiente y encontrarse con su par de muletas y su silla de ruedas. No obstante, con cada paso que daba por las mañanas de su habitación al baño, tal miedo se disipaba.

Después de asegurar sus extremidades inferiores, decidió practicar una nueva habilidad que había ocultado de su equipo: la fuerza y puntería que tenía en sus brazos. Cuando seguía parapléjica, pasaba horas y horas junto a Midorima, el varón dándole consejos sobre los tiros largos. Y cuando recuperó sus piernas y tenía días libres del infierno con Sōsu, continuaba con él. Ya después de meses practicando lo mismo, lograba realizar tiros desde la mitad de la cancha; claro, no siempre con una puntería perfecta.

Alineó sus pies a la mitad de la cancha, llevó la fuerza de su abdomen hacia sus brazos, estiró sus extremidades superiores y, justo antes de soltar el balón, bajó de nuevo sus brazos y burló a la persona que acababa de llegar para bloquearle. Por la complexión, supo que se trataba de alguna de sus compañeras de equipo. Sin embargo, se encontró a sí misma errónea al verse atrapada en un par de orbes marrón-claro. Tragó saliva mientras se dirigía al tablero, con el contrincante pisándole los talones.

No sabía si estaba viendo mal por la falta de sus anteojos o, de verdad, se trataba de aquella persona; pero, si era la segunda posibilidad, estaba decidida a terminar con esa lucha de una vez por todas. Esquivó a la enemiga con gran facilidad e hizo que cayera en su trampa: la llevó hasta debajo del tablero y eso permitió que la más alta realizara un tiro por detrás de éste. Ignoró el rebote de su balón y se centró en la expresión sarcástica que tenía esa japonesa en el rostro. Aún después de medio año, la antigua capitana de Akuma mantenía la sonrisa sádica.

―Eres asombrosa, Katomi-Senpai.

La apodada relajo inmediatamente su aura. De un semblante defensivo, pasó a uno confundido. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su mente reconoció aquella voz. Miró una segunda vez a la chica y descubrió su identidad: era Kotonaru Nyoko, la Pívot de primero que portaba el número diez de Tensai.

―Ni siquiera pude detenerte usando la sorpresa ―continuó la menor, sin darse cuenta de la batalla de ideas que ocurría en el cerebro de su superior―. Me sorprende encontrarte aquí, Senpai; usualmente, no hay gente en esta cancha aparte de mí, ya que vivo cerca, por lo que… ¿S-Senpai? ―masculló al observar la expresión perdida de la americana― ¿Te encuentras bien?

―P-por supuesto ―mintió sin apartar la mirada de su físico―, es sólo que…, perdona la pregunta, Nyo-chan, pero, ¿no tienes familiares dentro del mundo del baloncesto? Me resultas tan conocida…, bueno, tu rostro me es familiar. Incluso te confundí con…, con alguien cuando me bloqueaste.

―No debes disculparte ―la asiática exclamó al mismo tiempo que recogía el balón de la extranjera y comenzaba a driblarlo―, es cosa de todos los días que me confundan con mi hermana mayor. De hecho, tú la conoces.

Aunque Katomi ya tenía una idea de la identidad de la susodicha, se obligó a preguntar―: ¿C-cuál es su nombre?

―Hosoku Arale.

Los engranajes en el cerebro de Katomi por fin se conectaron. La piel marfil de la menor, así como su cabellera azabache y sus ojos marrón-claro, se le hicieron conocidas. Katomi jamás consideró la posibilidad de que fuese un error el aceptar a una chica, pero nunca pensó que alguien de la misma sangre que la enemiga número uno de su familia. A menos que…

―¿Cómo es posible? ―fue la única pregunta que logró articular― T-tienen apellidos diferentes.

―Eso es porque somos medias hermanas ―respondió y le devolvió el balón. Su expresión cambió radicalmente y borró la sonrisa de sus labios―. Sé que la relación que tienes con tu hermana es fantástica, pero no todos tenemos la misma suerte. Verás…

.

Los padres de Hosoku Arale se conocieron en la preparatoria. Él era capitán del equipo de baloncesto y ella, integrante del equipo de natación. Además de ser buena nadadora y estudiante, era conocida por su exótica belleza: complexión esbelta, tez de tono marfil, ojos grandes de color marrón-claro y una larga cabellera lacia de color negro intenso; características que, más tarde, heredaría a sus hijas. A diferencia de ella, el varón sólo poseía dos buenas cualidades: su habilidad para el deporte y su atractivo físico.

Como muchos jóvenes, cayeron enamorados. Pese a las advertencias y rumores que rodeaban al chico, la fémina no hizo caso y le siguió el juego: quedó embarazada meses antes de graduarse. Sin alguna otra opción, contrajeron matrimonio a temprana edad y le dieron la bienvenida a una niña que llegó de improviso, como un granizo, por eso la nombraron Arale. Ambos se encontraron fascinados por los enormes ojos que poseía, pero, haciendo alusión a su nombre, era la calma antes de la tormenta.

A dos años del nacimiento de Arale, el matrimonio empezó a deteriorarse, al punto en que se convirtieron en una pareja de desconocidos durmiendo bajo el mismo techo. Mientras él encontraba dinero de formas no muy nobles, ella conoció a un hombre que le daría una buena razón para divorciarse. Por supuesto que el hombre no accedió, poniendo de excusa a su infante. No obstante, al entrar por primera vez a la cárcel, firmó los papeles y se aseguró en convertirse en un buen ejemplo para su hija, quien conservaría su apellido.

Kotonaru Nyoko nació cuando Arale tenía tres años. Si no fuera por la diferencia de edades, podría decirse que eran gemelas: poseían una apariencia idéntica. Desde pequeñas, tuvieron una relación bastante cariñosa. Sin embargo, eso cambiaría cuando menos se lo esperasen.

Pasaron los años y Hosoku padre salió veinticuatro meses más tarde. Como acordado en el divorcio, él tenía derecho a pasar tres días con su hija. Fue gracias a él que Arale desarrolló un gusto por el baloncesto. Su padre era la única persona que iba a sus partidos y la alentaba desde las gradas, ya que a su madre no le gustaba pasar tiempo con su primer marido y Kotonaru padre jamás logró ganarse el cariño de su hijastra. Desde los cinco años, la pequeña aprendió a manejar el balón gracias a las enseñanzas de su progenitor, pero pasaría a otras manos cuando el hombre entrara una segunda vez a prisión.

Nyoko siguió los pasos de su hermana mayor y aprendió a jugar baloncesto. Ambas crecieron y llegaron a la etapa de pubertad, cuando Hosoku padre volvió a la libertad. Aun así, el hombre continuó con los trabajos sucios, pero cuidó de pasar desapercibido por los ojos de la única persona que amaba. Continuó con los entrenamientos y toleró las veces en que la segunda hija de su esposa se unía, a pesar de que no soportaba a la mocosa. Kotonaru hija se dio cuenta rápidamente de eso y prefirió jugar a solas con su hermana.

En un principio, Hosoku Arale no era una persona sádica y malvada que causó terror en varios equipos de Japón. Había heredado la personalidad fuerte y segura de su padre, pero también rebosaba el carisma, tacto y sutileza de su madre. Podría decirse que era la perfecta combinación de los buenos rasgos de sus progenitores. No obstante, decidió irse a los peores defectos para crear una nueva personalidad, el día en que una persona dijo algo incorrecto.

La noche en la que todo cambió, Hosoku se encontraba herida por la repentina decisión que tomaron tres de sus jugadoras para cambiarse de instituto. Sabía que sus inicios como capitana no habían sido los mejores y debía modificar eso si no quería perder a sus demás chicas. Kesshō Izanami, a su criterio, era el principal problema: tenía que hablar con ella para que tomase en serio su papel de entrenadora. Estaba segura que contaría con la lealtad de Shashimasu Ikuko, Tsudzuku Yaeko y Kagyaku Shoko, pues fue gracias a ella que entraron en el mundo del baloncesto. Aun así, le tenía preocupada el hecho que no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para liderar a Akuma.

―Mantente tranquila, hermana ―Kotonaru exclamó mientras le sostenía una mano, ambas sentadas sobre la cama en el cuarto de la mayor―. No por nada tu antigua capitana te otorgó el puesto. Ella sabía que podrías manejar al equipo por completo…, y yo también lo creo.

―Si eso fuera verdad, tres de mis chicas no me hubieran abandonado ―replicó Hosoku―. Llevo ya un mes con el papel de capitana y lo único que logré fue que Tensai consiguiera tres chicas nuevas.

―Y, ¿no crees que la capitana de ese equipo pudiera ayudarte? ―al preguntar eso, la mirada de su hermana mayor se vio clavada en ella― Tensai y Akuma tienen una buena amistad, por lo que no sería raro que pidieras consejos de la capitana. Quién sabe. Si consigues entender el rol de líder, tal vez logres recuperar a tus chicas…, o también algunas de Tensai quieran irse a Akuma.

―Ahora que lo dices, no suena como una mala idea. De hecho, mañana podría darme una vuelta por Tensai y pedir consejos.

―¡Exacto! ―de un momento a otro, Kotonaru se levantó y obligó a la mayor a imitarla― Ya que arreglamos el problemita con tu equipo, ¿por qué no vamos por algo de cenar? Venden hamburguesas deliciosas a dos cuadras de aquí.

―¿'Hamburguesas'? ¿A estas horas? Te harán daño y, además, recuerda que debes cuidar tu figura. Acaso, ¿eso que veo ahí es una lonja?

―Es inofensivo por una noche ―le aseguró la menor y salió de la habitación―. Sólo hay que pedirle un poco de dinero a Mamá y nuestro plan estará asegurado. ¿Vienes o qué?

―¿Tengo alguna opción ante las deliciosas hamburguesas?

Envueltas en risas, descendieron a la planta baja, donde su madre estaría. Hosoku rodó los ojos al oír la voz de Kotonaru padre, pero detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz de su madre, quien estaba hablando por teléfono.

―No puedes seguir pidiéndome dinero para pagar tus fianzas ―la mujer reprendió a quien fuese que estuviera en la otra línea― ¿'La última'? Llevas diciendo lo mismo durante años. Entiende que no puedes seguir de la misma forma. ¿Qué ejemplo le quieres dar a tu hija? ―en aquel punto, ambas hermanas, quienes estaban escuchando todo desde un punto donde no las vieran, supieron que hablaban de Hosoku padre― Está bien. Mañana te llevo el dinero. ¡Hai, mañana! Una noche no te hará daño, sirves que aprendas algo.

Colgó antes de que su primer esposo pudiera decir algo más. Cayó rendida en su sofá y el brazo de su segundo esposo envolvió su hombro.

―¿Por qué te enojas con él? ―inquirió el hombre― Siempre te ha pagado.

―No se trata de eso ―ella replicó―, sino que estoy cansada de todos los problemas en que se mete. Su hija ya está en la preparatoria y cree que sólo con irla a ver a sus partidos, es suficiente. Ya estoy harta de ver la cara de Arale cada vez que se entera que su padre está tras las rejas. Ella lo quiere demasiado, más de lo que yo quisiera.

―Es su padre; para bien o para mal, lo es.

―Y no sabes cómo me gustaría cambiar eso ―al ver la expresión confundida del varón, suspiró con gran pesadez―. Cuando Arale nació, nos sorprendimos ante el hecho que era una perfecta copia de mí. Con el pasar de los años, me alegró que nada en mi hija me recordara al bueno para nada de mi marido, pero ella decidió seguir los pasos de Hosoku y aprendió a jugar baloncesto. Jamás he podido ver a mi hija jugar porque ahí está él; sino entre el público, dentro de Arale.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Kotonaru padre al cabo de unos segundos― Por lo que tengo entendido, Arale no tiene ni los ojos de Hosoku.

―Lo que pasa es que no consideré la personalidad. Estoy muy orgullosa de que sea una chica segura y decida, que no dude en hablar cuando algo no le parece, pero hay veces en las que ella pierde la calma y actúa antes de pensar. Han sido muy pocas ocasiones, pero he logrado ver a Hosoku dentro de ella. Hay días en que le temo a mi propia hija. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A mi propia hija! Me moriría si llego a verla tras las rejas, aunque, sinceramente, no me sorprendería si comete algún delito. Después de todo, está en su sangre.

Kotonaru Nyoko quedó con la mente vacía. No podía creer lo que acababa de salir de la boca de su madre. ¿Cómo se atrevió? Estaba a punto de girarse hacia su hermana para decir algo que la tranquilizara, pero se dio cuenta que algo de lo que dijo su madre era verdad: Hosoku Arale no dudaba en hablar cuando algo no le parecía.

―¡¿Acaso crees que las acciones de mi padre corren por mis venas?! ―gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que su madre se levantara inmediatamente― Nunca creí que dirías algo como eso, madre. ¿¡Cuáles son tus razones para ver a tu propia hija como una delincuente!?

―Te pareces demasiado él…

―¡Porque es mi padre! Él nunca se ha quejado de que me parezco mucho a ti, nunca te ha puesto de pretexto para no pasar tiempo conmigo, jamás ha creído lo peor de mí.

Hosoku Arale escuchó algunos balbuceos que su madre articuló, pero no logró entender ni una palabra. En ese momento, algo dentro de su mente se rompió. Aunque fuese imposible, pareció que el odio con el que sus padres biológicos se separaron, la envolvió por completo. Todo el amor con el que se había criado, murió como su cordura. Si la persona más importante en su vida creía eso de ella, le seguiría el juego.

―Eres una tonta, madre.

―¡Arale! ―al mismo tiempo que su hermana se acercaba, el padre de ésta se levantó del sofá― Ten más respeto por tu…

―Tú ni te metas ―le interrumpió en un tono tóxico―, que no eres nada mío ―se volvió hacia la mujer, quien tenía una expresión asustada―. Si tanto miedo me tienes, ayudaré a que valga la pena.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó su madre al verla dar media vuelta.

―Con la única persona que siempre me ha apreciado. Si quieres buscarme, estaré con mi padre… ¡a él no le doy miedo!

Antes de cerrar la puerta con gran fuerza, miró a su hermana con una expresión de disculpa. Como la menor también estaba furiosa con su madre y entendía perfectamente a la mayor, le respondió con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Poco sabía, Hosoku Arale cumpliría con cada una de sus amenazas.

.

―Aquella noche ―Kotonaru prosiguió―, Arale no llegó a dormir. Al día siguiente, su padre salió y se fue a vivir con él. Desde ese día, jamás ha vuelto a cruzar palabra con nuestra madre. Yo estaba bastante enojada con ella al decir semejantes cosas de su primera hija, pero tampoco puedo culparla por todo lo que mi hermana ha hecho. No espero que nadie crea que puedo justificar las acciones de esa criminal. Si te soy sincera, no se volvió como su padre, sino mucho peor.

Katomi escuchó con detenimiento la historia de la menor. Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que yacía detrás de la locura de Hosoku. A su criterio, quien fuese que tuviera a sus padres con vida, era la persona más suertuda del mundo; sin embargo, no consideró los millones de escenarios que impidieran ser feliz a esa persona. Esa japonesa tenía a su madre, dos padres y a una hermana menor, y, a pesar de todo, era infeliz.

―¿Por qué te decidiste por Tensai? ―inquirió la peli-naranja― ¿Por qué no te fuiste a Akuma? Pudiste haber cambiado al equipo…

―En un principio, mi meta era estar en Akuma, pero la última vez que hablé con Arale, le juré que jamás portaría el uniforme zafiro y gris.

―Quieres decir que ―de un instante a otro, la voz de Katomi se volvió rasposa―, ¿entrar a Tensai no fue más que una apuesta?

―¡No, no! ¡Para nada! Desde antes de tu accidente, ya había hecho mi decisión de volverme una prodigio, sólo que las acciones de mi hermana hicieron que tomara más rápido mi decisión.

La americana sonrió con ligereza, cuidando que la menor no se diera cuenta. Kotonaru había dicho algo muy intrigante que, estaba segura, no debió revelar. Katomi sabía que no le diría la verdad si se lo preguntaba, así como no le había revelado todo detrás de Hosoku. Se aseguró de descubrir cada insignificante verdad y conocía a la persona indicada que le brindaría tal información.

Kotonaru abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando sintió el golpe del balón en su pecho. Levantó la mirada y encontró la sonrisa de lado de su superior. Inmediatamente después de devolverle el gesto, tomó la bola bajo su control y corrió hacia el tablero. No dejó que la más alta la alcanzara y realizó un Tiro de Bandeja, pasando por desapercibido lo que formuló Katomi en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Me siento tan orgullosa por haber publicado este capítulo en el tiempo establecido. Pareciera que estoy más tranquila y con más tiempo libre, ¿cierto? ¡PUES SE EQUIVOCAN! ¡Estoy a un paso de reprobar una materia y estoy hasta la shimata de que pierda mi cordura con todas las estúpidas materias que me enseñan y de las que, estoy segura, no me servirán para nada en mi vida! En fin. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? En un principio, no iba a contar mucho sobre la historia de la antagonista principal de este libro, pero descubrí que mi niña (digan lo que digan, Arale también es una de mis hijas), tiene un pasado bastante intrigante, ¿no creen? Y, créanme, no será lo único que descubramos de su pasado. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	17. Crea - Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Rise Above" – Alliance**

* * *

―¿Por qué me citaste? ―preguntó la menor sin alejar la mirada de su libro― No sé si lo sabes, pero tengo un horario bastante apretado.

―Necesito un consejo ―se sentó en la silla enfrente de la mesa―, ayuda con una de mis chicas.

―Por si no lo has notado, ya no soy parte del equipo.

―Eres considerada como la mejor capitana…, aunque me caía mejor Yori-chan.

―¡Adiós, Katomi!

―Espera, espera. ¡Ya, me callo! Por favor, Yu-chan, es importante.

Shuyō Yuna retomó su asiento mientras dibujaba una expresión serena. Miró a la americana que estaba sentada enfrente de ella y ésta mantenía una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que le devolvió el gesto antes de bufar con ligereza. Volvió a abrir el libro y comenzó a hojearlo.

Ambas féminas estaban en un restaurante, cortesía de Katomi. La peli-naranja invitó a su antigua capitana para hablar de un tema importante o eso fue lo que dijo en la llamada telefónica. A pesar de todo el trabajo que la japonesa tenía en la universidad, logró apartar un espacio en su agenda para encontrarse con su antigua Emperatriz.

―Habla de una vez por todas ―le ordenó―, ¿qué consejo necesitas de mí?

―Hay una chica de primero que es…, bastante peculiar; forma parte de la alineación principal, por lo que, tal vez, ya la hayas visto. Lo cierto es que nunca creí que…

―¿Fuera la media hermana de Hosoku Arale?

―Exacto. Debo… ¿¡qué!? ―guardó silencio un momento y aguardó a que Shuyō cerrase su libro― ¿Lo sabías?

―Por supuesto ―metió el libro dentro de su bolso y recargó sus codos sobre la mesa―. ¿Me dirás que Kotonaru Nyoko no es la viva imagen de su hermana? Además, yo la conocía desde antes ―al percatarse de la extrañeza en el rostro de Katomi, agregó―: Así como Yoriko-san hizo contigo, Kotonaru se acercó a mí para darme un adelanto de su entrada a Tensai.

.

Para alguien cuyo equipo se acercaba cada vez más a la final, era extraño que tuviese una expresión indiferente. Recordaba aquellos días no muy lejanos donde todos pasaban horas y horas celebrando. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ese punto? Cada quien estaba por su lado y estaba segura que nadie se encontraba feliz por su gran victoria. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que las victorias amargas sí existían? Nunca, en su vida de baloncesto, había experimentado algo como eso. Tenía la creencia que todas las victorias debían ser aclamadas con risas y fiestas.

Sus ideales cambiaron el día en que le falló a Katomi.

Habían pasado meses desde su accidente y aún podía escuchar las palabras de Hosoku. Resonaban en su cabeza con la misma claridad que en aquel maldito partido que cambió su vida para siempre…, mejor dicho, que le cambió la vida a Katomi para siempre. Desde que se enteró de la paralización de la chica, cada día, imploraba porque el tiempo regresara y fuese ella a quien le cayera el tablero encima. Ya no quería ni advertirle a su jugadora o a su equipo. No. Sentía que era su hora de sufrir como lo hacía Katomi. Después de todo, era su culpa que la chica terminara así.

La idea de abandonar al equipo, o como se llamara ahora a un grupo infeliz de chicas, había cruzado por su mente un sinfín de veces. Total, ¿qué repercusión habría? Tensai se había convertido en una "casa" llena de desconocidos: ya no reconocía a sus compañeras de tercero y ni sabía los nombres de las titulares de primero. Respecto a Yūgana, a veces no lograba verla a los ojos; a nadie podía ver a los ojos. Nadie la culpaba, pero era porque no sabían. Nadie sabía que fue ella quien decidió callar porque decidió jugar a la capitancita valiente y todopoderosa, y lo único que logró fue herir de por vida a una hermana suya.

Levantó su mirada sólo para encontrarse con la luz del Sol sobre sus mejillas húmedas. Era seguro que casi una hora había transcurrido desde su llegada a aquel solitario parque, pero ella sentía que fue mucho menos; no recordaba haber estado en esa lamentable posición (con las mejillas húmedas y sus piernas abrazadas), más de un par de minutos. No obstante, el dolor en su espalda y trasero, le hacían saber que estuvo mucho más tiempo. Al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas, se reincorporó en sus dos piernas. Ya erguida, estudió sus extremidades inferiores. Cómo deseaba intercambiarlas con la persona a quien más le falló.

Sin querer malgastar más tiempo allí, ignoró sus pensamientos y emprendió caminata fuera del lugar. Consultó la hora en su celular, percatándose que más de media hora había transcurrido desde el inicio del entrenamiento. Le daba igual. Nadie notaría que se ausentara en una práctica sin sentido, donde cada quien hacía lo que le venía la gana.

Por un momento, pensó en visitar a Katomi. No estaba muy alejada de su casa, después de todo. Tal vez ella volvía a tener una sonrisa en su rostro y le daría fuerzas para revelar su mayor secreto. Tal vez pudiera perdonarla por su mayor error. Tal vez la culparía como ella misma lo había estado haciendo desde el año pasado. Tal vez volvería a borrar su sonrisa y la tristeza la atraparía una vez más. Tal vez fuese egoísta, pero decidió que era mejor sufrir sola.

―¿Shuyō Yuna-san?

La capitana de Tensai detuvo su andar al escuchar una voz desconocida. Miró sobre su hombro hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos marrones que tampoco le resultaban familiares. Hasta que giró por completo su cuerpo e inspeccionó a la fémina enfrente de ella, se percató de su identidad.

―¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!? ―demandó mientras daba un paso hacia enfrente de manera agresiva― ¿¡Vienes a restregarme en persona tu gran plan!? Déjame decirte, si tu meta era deshacerte de Tensai, ¡felicidades! ¡Lo has logrado! Ahora, ¡déjanos en paz de una buena vez!

―¡Espera! ―la azabache gritó al ver cómo estaba dispuesta a alejarse― No soy quien tú crees. Mi nombre es Kotonaru Nyoko.

Shuyō se volvió con una expresión llena de vergüenza y, a la vez, asombro. Aquella chica, claramente menor y con una voz diferente, era idéntica a…

―Y soy media hermana de Hosoku Arale.

Una diminuta parte de ella se alegró al saber que su percepción seguía siendo bastante acertada.

―¿Tu hermanita te mandó para ver qué tan muerto está mi equipo? ―volvió a exclamar la mayor, todavía con un tono defensivo― Ve y dile a la arpía esa que no quiero volver a ver su cara cerca de Tokio, ¿me entendiste? Tú también estás advertida, mocosa.

―Me encantaría darle tu mensaje ―respondió Kotonaru antes de que volviese a darle la espalda―, pero Arale y yo ya no cruzamos palabra.

La mayor encarnó una ceja de manera escéptica. Esa niña debía estarle jugando una broma. Le constaba, y no sólo por su experiencia, que la familia siempre se mantenía unida. Por lo que entendía de esas últimas palabras, estaba traicionando a su hermana. Traicionar a la familia era algo que realmente no existía.

―¿A qué se debe eso? ―inquirió por fin― Y, déjame decirte, que si estás haciéndome una broma, no estoy para jueguitos de la sangre de esa maldita…

―¡No estoy jugando con nadie! ¡Vine a buscarte por cuenta propia, de verdad!

―Habla, entonces.

Kotonaru suspiró con mayor calma al tener la atención de Shuyō. Sin dejarle anticipar, realizó una reverencia. ―Lamento mucho las acciones que Arale causó en Tensai y estoy dispuesta a remediar cualquier error.

―¿¡Tú!? ―masculló entre risillas― ¿Cómo podrías arreglar todo lo que ha hecho tu hermana?

―Lo sabré cuando me una a Tensai.

Shuyō no lo soportó más y comenzó a reír de manera eufórica. Sabía que estaba menospreciando a alguien, algo que nunca consideró hacer; sin embargo, había muchas cosas que juró no realizar y ya las había hecho. Miró la expresión serena de quien decía ser familia de Hosoku, pero le importó un bledo y continuó carcajeándose.

―¿Una hermana de Akuma? ―cuestionó en tono de burla― ¿Dentro de Tensai? Por favor. No me hagas reír, niña. Dime una buena razón para que no quieras entrar al equipo de tu psicópata hermana.

―Porque Akuma está hecho mierda.

Las risillas cesaron de inmediato. Shuyō supo que fue la intención que tuvo la chica al elegir esas palabras y lo logró, pues dibujó una línea horizontal con sus labios.

―Te escucho.

―Gracias ―dijo por último en su tono sarcástico―. Desde que Arale entró a Akuma, yo fui recibida con los brazos abiertos, ya que creían que le otorgaría mi fuerza al equipo. Conocí a la entrenadora y a las demás chicas con el paso de los meses, y me permitieron estar en los entrenamientos a pesar de que no fuese parte del equipo ni de la escuela…, aunque eso se acabó el día en que mi hermana cambió.

―Acaso ―la castaña aprovechó una pausa―, ¿fue el día en que ella y la entrenadora buscaron a tres de sus chicas en Tensai?

―Arale se convirtió en otra la noche anterior ―le corrigió con una expresión triste, como si le doliera recordar el momento―. Tuvo una pelea familiar y decidió volverse alguien…, pues mala. Las prácticas de Akuma se ensuciaron, pero cambiaron a unos juegos repugnantes el día en que Hanamiya Makoto entró en la vida de mi hermana. De seguro has escuchado de él: "Akudō". Fue gracias a él que Akuma consiguió sus mejores jugadas, si es que podían llamarse así a sus juegos sucios, al igual que la manera en que lograron dejar parapléjica a Katomi García ―al guardar silencio para retomar el aliento, una expresión sorprendida inundó el rostro de Shuyō―. Como sabrás, a inicios del año pasado, el padre de Arale, quien es taxista, entró por tercera vez a prisión, con la sentencia más larga que ha llegado a tener; de hecho, se cree que saldrá hasta el próximo año. Aquello también fue un factor que influyó en la locura de mi hermana, ya que estaba completamente sola. Semanas antes de la Copa de Invierno, yo había ido a visitarla; ese día, conocí a Hanamiya. Los escuché hablando sobre un plan que tenían para dejar fuera a la estrella de Tensai, pero me dije a mí misma que mi hermana jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así…, claro que empecé a dudar de ella cada vez que una as resultaba fracturada en cada juego que tenían. En la final, yo fui la única que estuvo para apoyarla. Al final del partido, ya no reconocía a Arale, quien jugó de una forma espantosa e, incluso, mandó a una enemiga al hospital. Monté una escena dentro de los vestidores y revelé mi decisión de irme a Tensai. Como era de esperarse, rompí lazos con Akuma y con mi hermana. Desde ese entonces, no sabemos nada de la otra.

―Perder a tu hermana no es el motivo para que quieras unirte a Tensai ―la mayor habló de inmediato―, ¿cuál es?

―Pienso que ofrecer una disculpa no es suficiente…

―¡Claro que no lo es! ―subió su tono y se acercó, desafiante, a la menor― ¡No puedo aceptar un perdón que debería hacer Arale!

―Es que no es de parte de ella ―al ver la expresión confusa de Shuyō, realizó una segunda reverencia―. Quiero disculparme por no haber aceptado las verdaderas intenciones de mi hermana. Daría lo que fuese por regresar el tiempo y advertirles sobre sus verdaderos planes. Es mi culpa todo lo que le pasó a Katomi y a Tensai. Sé que mis palabras no harán ningún cambio, por ello quiero brindarle mi fuerza al equipo y, poco a poco, hacer que olviden la maldad de Akuma.

Ante esas palabras, le fue imposible cambiar su expresión sorprendida. Era exactamente como se sentía ella. Por motivos diferentes, ambas tenían una misma meta: remedir el error que alguien más cometió. Al mismo tiempo que volvía a consultar la hora en su celular, le indicó a la chica que se reincorporara.

―Si quieres hacer un cambio en Tensai ―sin dejarla reaccionar, la atrapó entre sus dos brazos y dejó que empapara su pecho con lágrimas que brotaban de los mismos ojos que poseía Hosoku Arale―, has que Katomi regrese.

.

―¿Por qué no le advertiste a alguien? ―quiso saber la peli-naranja, sin tener la más remota idea del recuerdo que cobró vida en la mente de su antigua capitana― Pudiste habernos prevenido.

―¿Sobre qué? ―cuestionó en lugar de responder, deshaciéndose de las memorias― Se trata de una compañera de equipo, una jugadora tuya, si lo ves desde tu papel de vice-capitana. Kotonaru no es ninguna enemiga.

―¡Es la hermana de Hosoku Arale!

―Estás muy equivocada si piensas que la sangre define a las personas. Tómame a mí, por ejemplo: mis padres y mi hermana mayor son programadores, pero yo decidí estudiar química. Si definimos nuestros orígenes como destino, nuestra vida no tendría sentido ―esperó por una respuesta de parte de la extranjera, pero, al ver que no tenía nada formulado, prosiguió―: Lo que sucede es que no le tienes confianza a esa chica. Hiciste bien en acudir a mí. Lo peor que puedes hacer, es desconfiar en tu propia familia.

Katomi supo que tenía razón. ―¿Qué sugieres que haga?

―Crea una relación ―respondió con una sonrisa torcida, la cual amplió al ver el rostro confundido de la más alta―. Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero la capitana y la vice-capitana tienen la misión de acercarse a una chica del equipo para hacerla la siguiente líder. Yoriko-san me dejó el mando a mí y yo se lo dejé a Masae, quien, a su vez, te dejó el puesto de vice-capitana. Cuando ustedes dos egresen, tendrán que dejárselo a la chica con quien más crearon confianza.

―No me estarás diciendo… ¿piensas que Nyo-chan será la siguiente capitana?

―¿Por qué no? ―inquirió― Una persona que reconoce el mal que hace su propia familia, es digna de tenerle confianza. Además, ella se siente culpable porque cree que pudo haber evitado tu accidente. Después de todo, ella estuvo ese día…

―¿Enserio? ―cuestionó no por la revelación, sino por lo último que dijo― Cuando me la encontré el día de graduación, no tenía la menor idea sobre mi accidente…, o eso fue lo que me dijo.

―Pues te engañó ―le burló―. Mientras tu noviecito y tú se encontraban en el hospital, Kotonaru rompió los lazos con Hosoku. No sé tú, pero me imagino que debe ser muy difícil alejarse de una hermana ―miró hacia un costado de manera pensativa, pero observó de reojo a la peli-naranja, quien dibujó una expresión triste, como si ella supiera de ese sentimiento―. En fin. ¿Por qué no tomas una decisión después de almorzar? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¡Mesero, dennos el paquete más grande!

―Y-Yu-chan ―Katomi se puso nerviosa al consultar el precio en el menú―, no cargo con tanto dinero…

―¡También queremos su postre más caro!

―¡Yuna!

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en la práctica de baloncesto, Katomi seguía buscando la forma de hacerle caso a su antigua capitana. Puede que no haya entendido mucho de lo que le dijo y haya gastado demasiado en el desayuno que le invitó, pero todo lo que sabía era lo necesario: crearía una amistad con la media hermana de Hosoku Arale, Kotonaru Nyoko. Sin embargo, otro problema le arrebataba la concentración.

Desde primero, Yūgana demostró ser una persona decidida y temeraria, características que le otorgaron el puesto de vice-capitana y, posteriormente, de capitana. Su temperamento había llevado al equipo a varias victorias. Sus compañeras siempre podían confiar en ella dentro de la cancha. Se creía que era la mejor líder que el equipo jamás hubiera tenido. No obstante, las chicas de primero le temían o, mejor dicho, le tenían pavor. Había hecho llorar a más de una (siendo Kanryō Gin la que más sufría bajo las manos de la oji-zafiro), y era normal que Yūgana pasara gran parte de los entrenamientos, disculpándose por sus ataques de temperamento. Las jugadoras de segundo, así como Katomi, ya conocían la actitud de la rubia, por lo que se mantenían intactas ante sus explosiones; no obstante, las menores entrenaban con el miedo de mirar sobre su hombro y encontrarse con el rostro de su capitana.

Tanto Shijima como Katomi habían hablado con Yūgana para que cambiase su actitud y fuera más tolerante, ya que nadie quería que, gracias a ella, las chicas comenzaran a renunciar. La capitana aceptó tener un problema con su control de ira y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la calma, sólo que le era muy complicado. Aunque, ahora que su poste volvía a estar en los entrenamientos, podría encontrar una nueva solución.

―Vas muy bien, Ma-chan ―exclamó la peli-naranja mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amiga―. No le has gritado a nadie durante…, diez minutos. ¡Es un nuevo record! ¿Estás lista para el siguiente paso?

―Me niego rotundamente a llenar el gimnasio con besos y abrazos si es lo que esperas que haga…

― _ **What?**_ ―sin que la más baja se diera cuenta, rayó el segundo punto (que era ese mismo) de la libreta que tenía en manos―. No, no, no. Aunque es una propuesta interesante, debemos ser más precisas.

―Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo ―empezó a driblar el balón en su lugar―. ¿Cuándo fue que Yuna-Senpai hizo esto? ¡Nunca!

―¿Otra vez con eso? Te lo he repetido muchas veces: Yu-chan nunca nos hizo llorar, ¿cierto? ―esperó a que la más baja contestara, por lo que continuó después de que ésta negara con la cabeza―: Y debes entender que el respeto y la amistad van de la mano. No porque dejes de gritarle a medio mundo, dejarán de respetarte; no porque formes una amistad con tus jugadoras, dejarán de verte como capitana.

Yūgana resopló y guio su atención hacia la cancha central. Posó su mirada en todas las féminas que practicaban diversos ejercicios: defensa Uno a Uno, velocidad, potencia de salto, agilidad y fuerza en tiro. Dentro de este último grupo, estaba la titular principal de primero y "víctima favorita" de la oji-zafiro: Kanryō Gin. Yūgana siguió cada movimiento de la menor, hasta que esta última lanzó y realizó un perfecto tiro desde la mitad de la cancha. Kanryō festejó para sí misma y corrió para recuperar el balón. Mientras se dirigía a la siguiente cancha, pasó enfrente de sus dos superiores de tercero.

―¡Gin-chan! ―al escuchar ese apodo, que no venía de la boca de Katomi, la chica abrió sus párpados y un terror la envolvió. Su capitana comenzó a acercársele, mientras driblaba el balón. La oji-gris apretó sus ojos, pero los relajó cuando sintió la mano de la mayor en su hombro― Buen tiro.

Katomi miró con asombro cómo su capitana se alejaba. Jamás hubiera imaginado tal reacción, pero era exactamente lo que dictaba el tercer punto en su lista: entablar una amistad con las novatas. Tanto ella como Kanryō vieron cómo la rubia se mezclaba entre las demás chicas. El par de jugadoras intercambió una mirada, hasta que la más baja soltó un agudo chillido.

―¿¡V-viste eso, García-Senpai!? ―quiso saber la menor― ¡La capitana me felicitó! ¡A mí! ¡Es el mejor día de toda mi vida!

―Sigue así y te aseguro que se pondrá aún más contenta.

Kanryō asintió y salió disparada detrás de su capitana. Un enorme orgullo llenó a la peli-naranja. Era como si viera a una pequeña hija intentando impresionar a su amargado padre. Al saber que ella sería la madre en tal relación, llevó su mirada hacia donde continuaba los juegos Uno a Uno y se centró en su propio objetivo. Dejó el balón y su libreta al lado de sus pertenencias y se encaminó hasta terminar junto a Shijima.

―Ma-chan ha encontrado solución a su problema ―declaró ella y atrajo la atención del hombre―, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que las demás conozcan a la nueva capitana.

―Perfecto, mi niña ―él exclamó y se volvió hacia la disputa, donde Kotonaru le acababa de robar el balón a Teiboku―. ¿Recuerdas el día en que hice lo mismo contigo? ―la recién ingresada rodeó a Sainō y Rinjin, y se dirigió hacia el tablero― Espero que sepas cómo se saca todo el potencial de los prodigios.

Los gritos eufóricos envolvieron a la joven Pívot después de realizar un Tiro de Bandeja. Observó sobre su hombro y sonrió de manera victoriosa al darse cuenta que venció a tres jugadoras al mismo tiempo. Se alegró mas no se ilusionó, pues sabía que, si Heishi Chitose (la mejor Pívot que alguna vez estuvo en Tensai), se enfrentara a ella, no tendría oportunidad. Los murmullos de sus compañeros le hicieron ver hacia un costado. Sus párpados se abrieron en sorpresa cuando se encontró con la cabellera anaranjada de su vice-capitana.

―Espero que no te moleste jugar contra mí, Nyo-chan ―dijo la extranjera en un extraño tono―. Estoy un poco aburrida, así que quiero que me diviertas un rato.

Sainō y las demás chicas de segundo rieron por las palabras de la mayor. Cómo habían extrañado las burlas de la peli-naranja. Contagiadas por sus superiores, la mayoría de chicas de primero rieron también. Sin embargo, Rinjin, quien conocía a Kotonaru de toda la vida, supo que la Pívot no dejaría que Katomi se burlara ni un segundo más. Y, en efecto, la azabache sonrió de manera sínica, casi como su media hermana.

―Yo también puedo jugar este juego, Katomi-Senpai ―respondió en el mismo tono, antes de colocarse en posición ofensiva―. Procuraré ir lento para que tus piernas puedan seguirme el paso.

Los gritos de sorpresa se hicieron de escuchar. Si no fuera porque tuvo un problema impulsivo hacía una semana, Katomi habría sujetado a la menor de su jersey. No obstante, se tranquilizó a sí misma y compartió una mirada con su entrenador, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

―Me pregunto si esto sea placentero ―volvió a burlar la americana―, como si me enfrentara a alguien de un equipo fuerte…, Akuma, por ejemplo.

Kotonaru se abalanzó como una bestia hambrienta. A Katomi le resultó sencillo seguirle el paso y no borró su sonrisa. Sabía que acababa de pisar hielo quebradizo: la menor le imploró que no revelara nada sobre su familia, pues sólo Shuyō y ella lo sabían. Sino fuera porque lo dijo en un volumen bajo, todos habrían escuchado y las preguntas hubiesen interrumpido la disputa. Kotonaru se había decidido a vivir su estancia en Tensai como alguien que no compartía nada con Hosoku Arale, y su vice-capitana no se lo impediría.

―¿Tu hermanita te enseñó el deporte? Te mueves como…

―¡Cállate y juega!

En ese momento, la sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Katomi. Había logrado su cometido y su única misión, ahora, era alejar a Kotonaru del tablero. Ambas realizaban fintas y movimientos rápidos, pero ninguna se desconcentró. Era una lucha donde los dos lados buscaban la victoria por diferentes razones: una estaba cansada de que la compararan con su hermana y la otra le quería demostrar su fuerza propia.

Pero en una batalla, sólo un lado puede salir victorioso.

Ya cansada de su superior, la japonesa dribló entre sus piernas con una velocidad increíble e hizo que Katomi se confundiera. La azabache la rodeó con un giro de ciento ochenta grados y, cuando la más alta corrió detrás, se detuvo e hizo que tropezara hacia adelante. Al mismo tiempo que lanzaba desde la línea de Tiro Libre, las exclamaciones se dividieron en dos bandos: quienes aclamaron a Kotonaru y quienes cayeron junto a Katomi. Aunque esta última, todavía en la duela, comenzó a reír de manera eufórica.

―¡Eso estuvo increíble! ―gritó y se colocó boca arriba― ¡Fuiste tan rápida que me mareé! ¡Diablos! ¡Quiero vomitar!

―¿Necesitas ayuda para…?

―No, no. Déjame aquí un momento, pero acércate que debo decirte algo ―la menor obedeció y se arrodilló junto a Katomi, quien acercó su boca hacia el oído dela asiática y susurró―: Si alguna vez, alguien se atreve a compararte con Arale, dime quién fue y le haré pasar un muy mal momento.

La oji-marrón sintió cómo todo su enojo se desvanecía. Se agachó y recargó sobre la americana, abrazándola con increíble fuerza. Katomi abrió los párpados en sorpresa no por la acción, sino porque sintió cómo palidecía y el almuerzo subía por su garganta.

―Gracias ―exclamó Kotonaru y soltó a la mayor en el momento justo para que una tragedia no sucediera―, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, Katomi-Senpai. Jamás habría podido desear algo mejor.

―Tardé un poco en darme cuenta ―respondió la extranjera mientras se sentaba, ya con el color normal de su tez―, pero cometí un grave error en compararte con tu hermana. Ahora sé que no sólo eres mucho mejor en el deporte, sino que eres alguien digna de ser parte de Tensai.

Una segunda vez, ambas jugadoras se fundieron en un abrazo. A pesar de que las personas alrededor no tenían la menor idea de lo que acababa de suceder, se enternecieron ante tal escena. Shijima, por su parte, estaba maravillado. Concordaba con las últimas palabras de Katomi, pues el temperamento explosivo de Kotonaru, cuando se dominara, sería una gran ayuda para el equipo. Mantuvo su mirada en ellas, hasta que un extraño sentimiento le hizo llevar su atención hacia la entrada del gimnasio y la congeló unos momentos. Se volvió hacia su par de chicas en cuestión de segundos, dejando a las observadoras con pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios. El trío de mujeres unió sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta. Tía y fundadora, sobrina y excapitana, y recién egresada, supieron que su familia se encontraba en las manos correctas. Lentamente, se alejaron del edificio.

La próxima vez que los visitaran, Tensai estaría portando su uniforme para la búsqueda de una nueva victoria.

* * *

 **Ahora sí. Me encuentro mucho más relajada. Después de pasar todas mis materias, mandé a la escuela hasta la muy lejos; me preocupo de ella en un mes. Mientras tanto, estaré tres o cuatro semanas enfocada solamente en una cosa: deshacerme de la panza que ahora tengo. Nah. Eso va en segundo plano. Debo concentrarme en escribir los demás capítulos (porque éste fue el último que tuve listo). Por fortuna, la historia de mi antagonista llegó a su fin; ahora es su hermana quien se convertirá en una más de las protagonistas en la historia de mi niña. Una nueva batalla llega en el siguiente capítulo, así que nos leemos en él. Chao.**


	18. Marrón y Verde-jade

**Recomendación Musical: "Stand United" – Alliance**

* * *

Ya era normal que alguno de los dos eventos más importantes no coincidiera con el de los chicos, por lo que, en aquel año, la Copa de Invierno femenil se atrasó ligeramente. La semifinal varonil estaba a un día de presenciarse, con los equipos de Rakuzan, Fukuda Sōgō, Shūtoku y Seirin como protagonistas. Dado a que todos los prodigios se encontraban en Tokio, tuvieron tiempo de descargar lágrimas mientras disfrutaban de una buena comida de consolación en la casa de las hermanas García.

Por ser un equipo con el que se habían enfrentado desde el principio, estaban listas para su última lucha contra la Preparatoria Togimasu. Sin embargo, recibieron la lamentable noticia sobre la ruptura del equipo gracias a problemas internos. Ninguna de las dos superiores logró mantener la calma e hicieron todo lo posible por contactar a una vieja amiga y rival: Tokage Ichigo. La nueva capitana, quien escaló (al igual que ellas) desde el primer año, con una voz entrecortada, explicó que el baloncesto les había arrebatado el futuro a muchas de las jugadoras; era una pasión tan grande por el deporte que muchas no lograrían entrar a la universidad, incluyéndola. Fue una decisión bastante dolorosa pero necesaria. La entrenadora, Bimyōna Kami, y ella clausuraron el gimnasio y desintegraron al equipo, esperando que, en poco tiempo, volviera a existir.

La Preparatoria Tensai recibió la noticia con corazones rotos, lo que hizo que más de una chica pensara sobre lo que le aguardaba en un futuro no tan lejano. Shijima tuvo que actuar rápidamente para no ser testigo de la renuncia de alguna de sus chicas. Por suerte, sus dos niñas estaban ahí para apoyarlo a él y al resto de su familia.

Como ganaron los Octavos de Final por descalificación contraria, entraron directamente a los Cuartos de la Copa de Invierno. Una vez más, los uniformes verde-jade y marrón lucharían para saber qué equipo se convertiría en el ganador.

Katomi, emocionada por estar a minutos de jugar su primer partido después de más de un año, se escapó del agarre de su entrenador y de su capitana, y corrió para saludar a la alineación contraria. Pese a que fuera un equipo con el que se habían enfrentado desde los primeros días, no reconoció a alguien.

―Hola ―saludó con una sonrisa e hizo que una de las dos castañas (la capitana, por lo que supo de los datos de Odayaka), se volteara hacia ella―. Sólo quería agradecer y desearles buena suerte antes de que el juego comience.

―Muchas gracias ―la oji-marrón estrechó manos por cordialidad, hasta que borró su sonrisa y su rostro cambió a una expresión extrañada―. Me es un poco vergonzoso, pero, ¿quién eres?

Aquella pregunta le cayó de sorpresa.

Claro que había sido una tonta. Había sido una completa engreída por creer que, después de desaparecer por más de un año, la recordarían como la imparable as que llevó a Tensai a la victoria en el Inter-Escolar de hacía dos años. Mientras la capitana de Rūkī recibía con los brazos abiertos a Yūgana y sus demás chicas la imitaban, Katomi permaneció con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. Todas aquellas chicas con quienes creó una amistad, se habían ido. Antes de dar media vuelta para dirigirse a su banca, supo que debía recuperar su lugar en el mundo del baloncesto.

―¿Katomi?

No obstante, detuvo su andar y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, pero, esta vez, llena de felicidad. Se volvió por completo y su mirada estudió a aquella oji-ámbar que portaba el número seis Su estatura era alta y poseía complexión un poco robusta, tenía piel de tono miel-cálida, y su cabello mediano y lacio de color negro estaba atado en un chongo. Aquella chica era la única que estuvo con el Rūkī que conoció desde primero.

―¡No lo puedo creer! ―la japonesa corrió hacia ella y ambas Ala-Pívots se envolvieron en un abrazo― Dios mío. Enserio…, creí que no te volvería a ver…

―Lo mismo digo, Ino-chan ―Katomi respondió al mismo tiempo que se separaban―. Mírate. La última vez que nos vimos, no me llegabas ni al hombro.

―No es momento de ponernos melancólicas, Katomi, pero tienes razón ―Inoue dibujó una pequeña sonrisa―. Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿eh? Nos conocimos hacía casi tres años y, ahora, estamos por jugar nuestra última Copa de Invierno.

―Y claro que no se…

Antes de poder terminar con esa oración, una chica con el mismo uniforme de Rūkī, chocó con la mayor y la derribó. Katomi, aún sorprendida, vio cómo la pelirroja tomaba una foto con su celular, antes de que una oji-avellana, más alta que la otra, imitara sus acciones.

―¡Senpai! ―la pelirroja le gritó a Bōei Mayumi, su capitana, quien miraba, desconcertada, hacia donde estaba― ¡Habías dicho que nunca hubo una americana anaranjada en Tensai! ¡Me mentiste!

―Más respeto, Kazashi ―Mojiretsu, aún sobre la duela, exclamó.

―¿Qué haces sobre el suelo, Senpai? ―la oji-verde ayudó a su superior a reincorporarse― ¿No sabes que el cabello puede maltratarse gracias al polvo?

―Tienes mucha razón, Kazashi-chan ―la rubia más alta exclamó―, por eso, lo mejor que se puede hacer es trenzarlo, no tan fuerte para que no se quiebre, pero tampoco tan suelto para que los pelillos brinquen…

―Espero que tú tengas mejor suerte como superior, Katomi ―mientras las dos chicas empezaban a hablar de cuidados personales, Mojiretsu se volvió a dirigir hacia la extranjera―. Lo único en lo que piensan estas dos, es en cómo humectar su piel y los tratamientos que debe llevar su cabello. En fin. La flaca es Kyoei Kazashi.

―¡No estoy flaca, sino en mi peso ideal! ―la pelirroja corrigió.

―La mini-flaca es Jūnan Akina.

―De hecho, soy más alta. ―replicó la rubia.

Tras soltar unas cuantas risillas, García miró de reojo a sus propias jugadoras. ―El único problema que tengo con mis chicas es que se pelean por quién se queda con los trofeos, sabiendo que pertenecen a la vitrina del equipo.

―¿Tan rápido presumiendo de tus victorias? ―burló y ambas comenzaron a reír. Cuando ambas se tranquilizaron, Mojiretsu formó una línea horizontal en sus labios― Estoy emocionada por este juego, enserio. Como no era titular principal cuando estaba en primero y sucedieron los eventos el año pasado, será la primera vez que me enfrente a ti.

―¿S-supiste lo de mi…?

―¿Accidente? Hai. Fue una noticia para todos los equipos de Japón. Después de que todos los rumores murieran, nos enteramos sobre lo verdaderamente ocurrido contigo y…, y Akuma en la Copa de Invierno de aquel entonces.

―¿Cómo?

―A diferencia de los autores de los miles de rumores que se crearon, todos sabemos quién desmintió todos y cada uno de ellos: Haizaki Shōgo, de Fukuda Sōgō.

En su cabeza, Katomi tenía un debate entre si asesinar al peli-gris o demandar la razón por la que reveló la verdad. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las risillas emitidas por Mojiretsu. Esta última, al tener la mirada de la más alta sobre ella, miró hacia un punto indefinido.

―Después de que Megumi, Kozue y Eirene se fueron ―empezó la titular de Rūkī, rememorando a aquellas jugadoras anteriores a ella―, y de que Shinako y Raku se dieran por vencidas sobre tu regreso…, no sé…, supe que el deporte no sería lo mismo. Nunca fui tan buena como tú…, y sé que sigo sin ser tan buena como tú, pero ―al ver cómo ambos entrenadores se alejaban para dar inicio al partido, se volvió hacia su propia banca―, tampoco te la dejaré fácil.

Katomi se giró hacia donde el resto de su equipo estaba y se reacomodó la coleta alta. Antes de tomar asiento entre Yūgana y Kotonaru, ajustó las muñequeras verde-jade que combinaban con su uniforme. Una enorme felicidad la envolvió al saber que el regalo de Aomine, después de estar guardado por casi dos años, jugaría al mismo tiempo que ella.

―Ayer vimos los Octavos de Final entre Rūkī y Kussaku ―empezó Shijima―, y sabemos que los tiros externos de su Escolta, Kyoei Kazashi, es de lo que más debemos cuidarnos; es por eso, Sainō, que contamos con tu juego externo. Yūgana, su capitana puede que sea más baja que tú, pero es rápida; no la menosprecies. Kotonaru, entiendo que conoces muy bien a su Pívot, ¿puedo contar con que sabes cómo detenerla?

―La princesa sólo quiere salir bien en las fotos ―declaró―. Le aseguro que el ritmo será mío, entrenador.

―Kanryō ―la chica no esperaba ser nombrada, por lo que se exaltó ligeramente―, para vencer a su Alero necesitamos de tu velocidad. Quiero ver todo lo que has aprendido junto a tu capitana, mi niña.

―¡H-hai, entrenador! ―respondió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas― ¡No lo decepcionaré!

―Más te vale, mocosa ―Yūgana, quien estaba a su costado, le revolvió la cabellera―, porque te culparé a ti si perdemos este partido.

―Qué mala, Yūgana-Senpai.

Al mismo tiempo que la mayor pellizcaba las mejillas de la molesta Alero, el resto del equipo rio por la escena. Mientras las de primero reían a todo pulmón, los mayores (tanto de segundo como de tercero, así como el entrenador), se dieron cuenta que aquella indiferencia, la cual dio inicio al 'Teikō Femenil', había perecido con el regreso de su poste.

―Katomi ―el hombre volvió a hablar cuando las risas cesaron―, demuéstrales la fuerza que la Emperatriz ha guardado todo este tiempo.

―Me gustaría decir que es lo que haré, Hisame-sensei, pero ya no soy la Emperatriz de Tensai.

―¡Tonterías! ―tanto entrenador como capitana gritaron.

―Que haya guardado el papel por un año ―prosiguió Yūgana―, no significa que haya dejado de ser tuyo. Así que no nos vengas con estupideces, anaranjada, y demuéstrales lo que puedes hacer.

―Yūgana tiene razón ―Mokuhyō intervino y atrajo la atención del resto―. Yo te admiro mucho, García. Desde la vez que jugaste contra ese rubio que te besó…

―Enserio, ¿podemos olvidar ese vergonzoso día?

―No me importó darme cuenta de que el resto del año estaría en la banca ―prosiguió la menor―, porque, enserio, quiero verte jugar con la misma fuerza que tenías cuando estabas en primer año.

―No decepciones a las de primero ―volvió a hablar la capitana―. Te nece…, te queremos devuelta, Emperatriz.

Katomi se vio atrapada en las miradas de todos los integrantes de su equipo. Entonces, supo que no podía fallarle a sus amigos (que la veían desde las gradas), a su hermana (que gritaba eufórica), a su vieja capitana (que observaba su televisor), a la media hermana de Hosoku Arale (que tenía una expresión suplicante en su rostro), a ella. No podía fallarse a sí misma. Esto era lo que tanto anheló por más de un año, ¿cierto? Ahora que lo había recuperado, sería una tonta si lo dejase ir.

―Cuenten conmigo.

.

.

.

Pese a que le pidieron sacar toda su fuerza, nadie hubo imaginado que era más de la que pensaron.

Quedaban cinco minutos para que el tercer cuarto llegara a su fin y el puntaje era sesenta y tres sobre cuarenta y siete, favor Tensai. A pesar de que el pilar principal de Rūkī era el juego externo (principalmente de su Escolta), era muy difícil anotar con todos los bloqueos de la peli-naranja. La extranjera tomó muy a fondo las palabras de su equipo y se convirtió en toda una fiera dentro de la cancha: podría estar en un extremo y recorrer los veintiocho metros en cuestión de segundos. Tanto sus compañeras de dentro como las que veían en la banca, estaban fascinadas por cada movimiento que realizaba, aunque hubo un momento en que comenzaron a asustarse un poco.

En un principio, Katomi no buscó salirse de control tan rápido, sino que sólo quería jugar como siempre lo hizo. Empezó con un par de fintas y cambios de velocidad, aumentó el nivel con la combinación de pases entre ella y Yūgana o Kotonaru, pero perdió el control al realizar incontables 'Rupturas de Tobillo' en un mismo cuarto. Tras esto, Shijima supo que debía calmar a su jugadora.

Después de ser reemplazada por Mokuhyō, Katomi se encontró inquieta en su banca, levantándose cada vez que se perdía un balón, esperanzada por si su entrenador decidía volver a ingresarla. Pero no sucedió, por lo menos no hasta recibir un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Tras soltar unos cuantos insultos en su idioma natal y secarse lo suficiente, ingresó de nuevo a la mitad del último cuarto.

―Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh? ―Yūgana cuestionó en el instante en que entró a la duela― Una vez temperamental, siempre temperamental.

―¿Acaso soy culpable por emocionarme? ―preguntó en un tono burlón.

Antes de proseguir con su plática, Rūkī inició con el balón hacia la ofensiva. La capitana de Tensai realizó unas señas para indicar lo que harían, por lo que todas asintieron. Ya en su posición, Katomi observó algo fuera de lo común en sus contrincantes: realizaban rápidos pases entre ellas, pero éstos no tenían algún ritmo o secuencia. Por lo que vio en el rostro de las jugadoras, la mayoría de ellos se hacían sin pensarlo. Antes de poder deducir lo que sucedía, Rūkī decidió demostrárselo: se acercaron lo suficiente a la defensa de Tensai y retaron a Sainō y Kanryō, cuando burlaron a ambas, penetraron en la formación; sin embargo, no se molestaron en avanzar más y, un poco detrás de la Línea de Tres, Kyoei lanzó y obtuvo tres puntos.

Tensai no flaqueó ante ello e inició inmediatamente con el contraataque, utilizando un juego en conjunto entre Kotonaru, Yūgana y Katomi. El par que se encontraba en los costados intercambió rápidamente de lugares y eso hizo que las contrincantes perdieran a ambas. Mientras las marcaban de nuevo, el balón cayó en manos de Yūgana, quien se preparó para realizar un mate.

―¡No, Ma-chan!

La rubia se maldijo a sí misma cuando vio el cuerpo Tsume Suzue, Alero contraria, sobre la duela. Pese a que el Tiro de Bandeja entró, cuando el silbatazo sonó, supo que no contaría.

―¡Falta por empujar! ¡Tensai, número cuatro!

Mientras la oji-zafiro chasqueó la lengua, el resto de las titulares compartió miradas preocupadas. Era la tercera falta personal que tenía su capitana. No obstante, lo que de verdad les preocupaba era la razón por la que casi todas sus chicas obtenían faltas. El entrenamiento al que eran sometidas era especial para que no cometieran faltas. Sin embargo, Kotonaru estaba a una de ser expulsada, Sainō tenía las mismas que su capitana y Kanryō tenía dos. Jamás había pasado algo como eso.

Al mismo tiempo que Tensai pedía su tercer Tiempo Fuera, Katomi miró de reojo a Mojiretsu y se percató de todo cuando la contrincante marrón sonrió de lado. Las cinco se sentaron sobre la banca, y empezaron a beber agua y secarse el sudor, esperando porque su entrenador iniciara a hablar.

―¿Qué opinas, Odayaka-kun? ―el hombre preguntó― Tú eres el de los datos, ¿crees que sea buena idea seguir con este mismo ritmo o debemos bajarlo para evitar las faltas?

―Nos han estudiado. ―el mánager e, inesperadamente, Katomi declararon al mismo tiempo.

Intercambiaron una expresión sorprendida, pero la jugadora le cedió la palabra al menor―: Conocen cada táctica que poseemos y cada jugada que todas realizan de manera individual. Saben dónde posicionarse para hacerles cometer faltas, así que lo más probable es que les hagan cometer más faltas o expulsen a Nyoko-san. Lo único que queda es jugar fuera de lo aprendido en las prácticas.

―¿Es por ello por lo que Katomi no tiene ninguna falta? ―inquirió Yūgana.

―Precisamente ―respondió el varón―. Cuando Katomi-san entró, Rūkī no sabía si seguiría el juego de Tensai o uno completamente nuevo; sin embargo, cuando supieron que sí lo seguiría, perdió el control y se apegó a un juego totalmente diferente, donde no conocen lo que hará. Baloncesto callejero o, ¿me equivoco, Katomi-san?

―Claro que no, Taka-chan ―dijo la nombrada―. Veo que Juni-chan te heredó todos sus dotes.

―Entonces ―intervino Kotonaru―, ¿cómo podemos librarnos?

―Tal vez le duela un poco, Hisame-sensei ―Katomi empezó―, pero debemos dejar sus prácticas y jugar de una manera menos ortodoxa. Nadie deberá anticipar sus futuros movimientos, incluyendo los pases. Todo deberá ser sorpresivo, para que, así, Rūkī no lo anticipe.

―Pero ―exclamó Sainō―, tampoco podremos anticiparlo nosotras.

―No sino confiamos ―contestó la extranjera de inmediato―. Hemos trabajado juntas por ya varios meses. Además de compañeras, nos hemos convertido en hermanas. Nos conocemos muy bien y sabemos lo mejor que hará la otra en el momento exacto. Así que, si juntamos la confianza que nos tenemos junto con nuestra habilidad de juego, Rūkī ya no podrá leernos.

―Una táctica interesante ―Shijima murmuró―, pero teniéndote a ti como poste, mi niña ―después de que el pitido para el reingreso de ambos equipos, el hombre terminó―: Se logrará.

Rūkī inició con su saque de banda. Bōei se la entregó a Tsume, quien comenzó a correr hacia la canasta contraria y, si no fuese por Kotonaru, el balón habría caído en manos de Kyoei. Todo Tensai corrió frenético para apoyar a su Pívot, pues nadie se esperaba tal reacción tan perspicaz, pero era exactamente lo que buscaban. Rūkī no se quedó quieto por la sorpresa y las cinco chicas corrieron para detener a sus contrincantes. Kotonaru miró sobre su hombro y supo que su tiro de bandeja sería detenido, por lo que dio el pase a su Alero, quien, a su vez, se lo entregó a su Ala-Pívot. La peli-naranja, en lugar de penetrar en el interior, se detuvo en la Línea de Tres y lanzó un tiro perfecto, demasiado para ella.

La banca entera de Tensai festejó por, al parecer, el inicio de su plan victorioso. Todos, menos Shijima, gritaron eufóricos. El hombre, con una expresión pensativa, siguió con la mirada a su Emperatriz, quien, se supone, era mala en los tiros de tres. La menor, al sentir la mirada de su entrenador sobre ella, supo que no debía levantar sospechas, por lo que se aseguró de no lanzar más tiros externos.

Quedaban cuatro minutos y el equipo marrón emprendió carrera hacia lo que parecía ser la 'Formación Z' de Tensai. Volvieron a aplicar sus rápidos pases y lograron penetrar la formación, cuando Yūgana se desprendió de la alineación y robó el balón desde detrás, el cual cayó en manos de Katomi. La oji-naranja no esperó a que alguien reaccionara y esquivó a todas para dirigirse hacia el tablero enemigo. Sin nadie que la detuviera, clavó un mate que resonó junto a los gritos del público.

Cuando chocó puños con su capitana, sintió un dolorcito en uno de sus dedos. Dado a que no esperaba que el balón le llegara a ella, estaba distraída y eso causó que su palma no se abriera por completo y uno de sus dedos fue golpeado con toda la fuerza del balón. Agitó un poco su mano y aseguró que podría soportar lo que restaba del partido.

De una manera más rápida y, tal vez, un poco desesperada, las provenientes de Okayama iniciaron su contraataque: al ver que Katomi se encontraba en la retaguardia, Kyoei saltó frente a la defensa de Kotonaru, dispuesta a realizar un tiro de suspensión. La Pívot sabía que no lograba detener ese tipo de tiros, pero miró sobre su hombro hacia la extranjera que sí podía, aunque necesitaría un poco de ayuda.

Los ojos verdosos de la Escolta expresaron sorpresa cuando la mano de Katomi detuvo su tiro, la americana impulsándose al empujar a Kotonaru hacia abajo con su otra extremidad. El balón rebotó libre un par de veces, hasta ser atrapado por Kanryō. La joven Alero, seguida por sus compañeras, corrió hasta posicionarse dentro de la zona interna y lanzó, pero el objeto rebotó en el aro. Sino fuera por su capitana, quien realizó el mate, el objeto habría caído en manos de Rūkī.

Cuando Yūgana miró de una manera monstruosa a la oji-gris, la menor supo que no sobreviviría al castigo que tendría al regresar a casa.

Rūkī estaba tan desesperado que, inconscientemente, empezó a imitar el modo de juego de las locales. Por supuesto, ellas no tenían aquello que hacía que la confianza fuese lo que las llevara a la victoria, pues no llegaban al punto de considerarse familia. En un acto desesperado, Mojiretsu robó el rebote que su capitana estaba por ganar y corrió hacia la canasta contraria. Al ver a Katomi corriendo detrás de ella, le dio el pase a Kyoei, pero ella estaba distraída y el objeto golpeó su cabeza, lo que hizo que cayera de rostro sobre la duela al mismo tiempo que la bocina final sonaba.

―¡No! ―chilló en un tono agudo la pelirroja, mientras se arrodillaba frente a unos mechones de cabello que la fuerza de la caída le arrancó― ¡Me quedaré calva! ¡Mis bebés! ¡Perdónenme!

―K-Kazashi-chan ―la nombró Jūnan con una voz entrecortada―, perdimos.

―¡No me importa! ―respondió la mayor, antes de colocar sus puños sobre los muslos― ¿No ves que esto es una tragedia? N-no me importa…, en lo más mínimo…, e-este partido.

Con una sonrisa de lado, Mojiretsu vio a las dos chicas, abrazadas y llorando, que continuarían con el legado de su equipo. Miró de reojo el marcador final: noventa sobre setenta y cinco. Compartió un par de miradas con sus dos compañeras de tercero, quienes se dejaron vencer por las lágrimas, pero ella aún pudo contenerlas, por lo menos hasta que sintió esa mano en su hombro. Miró de reojo a la dueña y le sonrió mientras la primera gota resbalaba por su mejilla.

―Al menos cumplí lo prometido ―exclamó antes de que sus ojos se humedecieran por completo―, no te lo dejé fácil… ¿verdad?

―Ino-chan ―Katomi abrazó a su vieja amiga y rival, y dejó que descargara toda la tristeza en su hombro, la tristeza que ella sentiría en un par de juegos más: el último partido―, a menos que tu contrincante se rinda, ninguna batalla es fácil.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Hace una semana que no los veo, ¿verdad? Diablos. Siento como si hubieran sido siete días *ba dum tss* Ok, ok. Antes de que siga soltando chistes malos: ¿qué les pareció el primer partido de baloncesto que originalmente creé? Si les pareció muy malo, no se preocupen, estoy consciente que mi "talento" de escritura ya no radica en los juegos.**

 **Nota: aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre** **Apellido** **, no** **Apellido** **Nombre**

 **Academia Rūkī** **:**

 **| Mayumi Bōei (Base/Capitana) | Suzue Tsume (Alero/Vice-Capitana) | Kazashi Kyoei (Escolta) | Jūnan Akina (Pívot) | Inoue Mojiretsu (Ala-Pívot) |**

 **Vaya. Hace mucho, pero mucho, que no presento a más personajes… ¡ya lo extrañaba! Ahora, bien, la próxima semana estaremos en la semifinal de la Copa de Invierno, y los contrincantes serán de un equipo que todos conocemos y amamos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	19. Violeta y Naranja - Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Iron Dragon" – Alliance**

* * *

Las memorias le invadieron en el momento en que se detuvo frente a aquel gimnasio. A pesar de que el Inter-Escolar del año pasado fue en Tokio, el partido se presenció en otro edificio, de la misma forma que la Copa de Invierno. Casi dos años habían pasado y, durante todo ese tiempo, no hubo necesidad de que regresara a ese gimnasio…, el mismo gimnasio donde Akuma le tiró el tablero sobre sus piernas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al tener las imágenes de su accidente en mente, pero se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de su mejor amigo sobre su hombro. Llevó la mirada hacia el peli-verde y éste dibujó una sonrisa reconfortante, la cual Katomi devolvió. Ella envolvió al más alto en un abrazo y, sin decir alguna palabra, le felicitó por el increíble juego que tuvo la semana pasada, que, pese a haberlo perdido, fue lo necesario para despedirse del mundo del baloncesto.

Shūtoku estaba devastado, en especial los veteranos de tercer año. Habían entrenado como nunca antes y, aun así, no fue lo suficiente para vencer a un equipo que antes no era de gran renombre, pero que ahora iba contra Rakuzan para obtener el trofeo…, y esa escuela era Fukuda Sōgō. Guiados por su estrella, lograron escalar la cima y detenerse al lado de la, hasta ese entonces, escuela más fuerte. Haizaki Shōgo se hizo de fama después de desmentir el mayor rumor del baloncesto femenil: el accidente de Katomi García. Al convertirse en el jugador más popular de todo Japón (con diversos grupos de fanáticas en todo el país), dejó de ser una persona tan mala y se enfocó en vencer a su viejo capitán de secundaria.

De la misma forma, Seirin, que perdió contra los veteranos de Kioto, sufrió un enorme bajón. Sus titulares principales eran aquellos chicos que estuvieron desde el principio, aquellos que lucharon junto a los fundadores del equipo de baloncesto: Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Kawahara y Fukuda. El par vencedor fue quien peor lo tomó, mucho más que su mismísimo capitán, Furihata, pues pudieron haber dado más o eso creían ellos. Si no fuese por el apoyo de todos los equipos amigos que poseían, quién sabe qué habría pasado.

Ahora, ambos equipos estaban preparados, tanto física como mentalmente, para saber quién obtendría el tercer lugar: los chicos liderados por la 'zanahoria creyente del horóscopo' o la generación que pertenecía al 'temeroso chihuahua'. No obstante, debían esperar un día más para su disputa, pues estaban a menos de una hora de descubrir los dos equipos que irían a la Copa de Invierno femenil.

Katomi llevó su mirada hacia el otro costado, donde Kise le sonreía de una manera juguetona. Pese a que había abandonado el mundo del baloncesto para enfocarse en sus estudios, el rubio nunca dudó en estar presente en todos los juegos de sus amigos, incluyendo al que la peli-naranja estaba por tener: la Preparatoria Tensai contra el Instituto Fukushū.

Lo primero con lo que se encontraron los tres al entrar, fue con el resto de prodigios: Murasakibara, Aomine, Momoi, Kagami, Kuroko y Akashi.

―¿Lista? ―cuestionó el pelirrojo.

―Nerviosa, más que nada ―la americana corrigió―. Fukushū es fuerte y estoy muy segura que Yashi-chan ha entrenado muy bien a su equipo.

―No te preocupes, Kat ―intervino Aomine―. Ellas no podrán hacer nada contra tu regreso, así que no te pongas nerviosa y asegúrate de tener un mejor avance en la Copa de Invierno que nosotros.

―Estaremos apoyándote ―habló Kagami―. Alex nos apartó unos asientos en las gradas bajas, así que si alguien te lanza basura, sabrás que fue el puerco de Aomine.

―¿Buscas pelea, idiota?

Todos rieron por las expresiones que dibujaron ambos Ala-Pívots. Katomi estaba por responderle a sus amigos, cuando captó a alguien por el rabillo de sus ojos, por lo que cesó sus risas.

―Les agradezco que hayan venido a apoyar a mi equipo ―declaró ella―, y sus gritos me serán de mucha ayuda. Ya debo irme, así que los veo después del partido.

―¡Mucha suerte! ―los demás gritaron en unísono.

―¡Más te vale regresar con tu pase para la final, Kat-Kat! ―Momoi agregó por último.

La extranjera asintió y se despidió con un ademán. Acomodó la correa de su mochila y caminó hacia la Base que esperaba por ella. Al detenerse enfrente de la oji-gris, ambas sonrieron y emprendieron camino para encontrarse con sus respectivos equipos.

―No quiero sonar como las perras de Akuma ―empezó Hōfuku con su característica forma de expresarse―, pero, ¿estás segura que podrás jugar en el mismo lugar donde casi mueres, donde tus sueños fueron destrozados, donde…?

―Si me quieres quitar el ánimo ―le interrumpió la más alta, al mismo tiempo que ambas atravesaban el túnel para ingresar a la duela―, no funcionará, Yashi-chan. Pero…, si quieres jugar este juego: ¿crees que tu equipo está lo suficientemente preparado para divertirme un rato?

Una vena palpitó en la frente de la capitana de Fukushū, lo que hizo que la peli-naranja sonriera, pues era lo que buscaba. Antes de que alguna de las dos respondiera, se adentraron en la duela. Los ojos de Katomi empezaron a recorrer todas las gradas, en especial las bajas. Aún recordaba dónde estuvo la lona de Tensai, así como la que Nijimura le había hecho. La banca de Tensai era la misma que la de ese día. Lo único diferente, era el tablero. Por supuesto que no podía ser el mismo, ya que había caído sobre ella.

Hōfuku miró de reojo el ceño fruncido de su amiga. Aún con las bromas que ambas hacían sobre aquel día, supo que Katomi, por más que lo negara, no superaba los eventos. Inconscientemente, llevó una de sus manos hacia el hombro de la más alta y, acto seguido e ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa de su equipo, la abrazó.

―Ya no pienses en eso ―dijo la oji-gris―. No veas este lugar como donde Akuma hizo…, lo que hizo, sino como donde Tensai pierde contra Fukushū y ya no avanza en la Copa de Invierno.

―¡Eres una maldita! ―gritó y ambas rieron, ya separadas del abrazo― Estás muy equivocada si crees que te vamos a dejar, así que prepara muy bien a tu equipo, capitana ―ambas se despidieron con una sonrisa, pero la oji-naranja se detuvo de repente y se volvió hacia la japonesa― ¡Yashi-chan! ―al tener la vista de su amiga sobre ella, agregó―: ¡Muchas gracias!

Ambos párpados de Hōfuku permanecieron abiertos en total sorpresa. Sintió cómo los colores subían por su rostro al observar la tierna sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. Intentó lo que fuese para controlar el rubor de sus mejillas, pero la mirada de Katomi y las burlas de su equipo, lo hicieron casi imposible. Después de asentir y girarse hacia su banca, fulminó a las demás jugadoras con la mirada y se sentó en un espacio que había. Miró una última vez la espalda de su contrincante y sonrió para sí misma.

―Maldita perra cursi.

.

.

.

Una gotita de sudor se mezcló junto con el quejido que soltó. Mientras el resto de las titulares en la duela festejó y la mayoría de las jugadoras en la banca les imitó, pudo observar la expresión pensante en el rostro de su entrenador. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que el primer cuarto inició y ya había roto la promesa que se hizo a sí misma desde el partido anterior: no hacer tiros externos. Ya sin poder remediar su error, corrió de vuelta hacia su tablero y observó el puntaje que tenían hasta ahora: diecisiete sobre dieciséis, favor Tensai.

―¡Nada mal, Katomi! ―su capitana exclamó mientras le palmeaba la espalda― Has mejorado en los tiros de tres, ¿eh?

―H-hai ―respondió con notorio nerviosismo, pues su demás equipo estaba dándose cuenta también. Al cabo de unos segundos, despejó su mente y volvió a dibujar su característica sonrisa―. ¿Contra quién, Ma-chan? ¿Yashi-chan o la de primero?

―Ah, no, Katomi ―sonrió de una manera divertida mientras veía a la oji-gris acercándosele―. Este año, la capitana es mía.

La oji-naranja asintió y se centró en la Ala-Pívot contraria. En un principio, con Shikumi Toki fuera del equipo, supuso que el rendimiento de Fukushū decaería; después de todo, era conocido por su juego entre Ala-Pívot y Base, bastante parecido al que Tensai tenía. No obstante, las residentes de Hokkaido demostraron ser las mismas Reinas cuyo legado había perdurado ya tres años. Katomi observó con precaución los movimientos de la enemiga que tenía al frente. Por su estatura baja y complexión normal, intentó deducir algo de sus habilidades; sin embargo, hacía mucho que aprendió a no guiarse por la apariencia de alguien.

La Ala-Pívot contraria atravesó fácilmente a Furuhashi. Ya desde la línea de tres, se posicionó para tirar, pero, cuando el balón salió de sus manos, una mano externa saltó para bloquear el tiro. Katomi le entregó el objeto a su capitana y, acto seguido, emprendieron carrera hasta el otro extremo. Yūgana buscó a Rinjin para que ella, como Escolta, obtuviera otros tres puntos. Al observar que no se encontraba cerca, recurrió al otro plan: lanzó y, junto a su estrella, creó un 'Alley-Oop'.

Al mismo tiempo que la banca y el público de Tensai celebraba, las veteranas anaranjadas regresaron a su tablero. Fukushū permaneció unos momentos observando a sus contrincantes, cuando una sonrisa dibujó sus rostros.

―Ya se divirtieron mucho, ¿no creen? ―la voz de la capitana atrajo la atención de las otras cuatro― Ahora… ¡dejen de jugar como mierda y ganen contra esas idiotas!

―¡Hai!

La Base afiló su mirada hacia las contrincantes. Cuando vio a Katomi, recordó lo mucho que deseaba tener un Uno a Uno contra ella, pero eso fue en primero. Pero eso no lo sabía la americana, por lo que lo usaría a su favor. Miró de reojo a su propia Ala-Pívot y le indicó lo que harían. La menor asintió y corrió a un lado de su capitana. Cuando llegaron a la defensiva anaranjada, intercambiaron marcas y la de primero detuvo a la Base contraria. Hōfuku, por su parte, retó a la más alta; sin embargo, cuando vio cómo el resto las dejaba solas, su chica dejó a Yūgana y penetró la defensa. Con un juego de pareja, ambas obtuvieron otros dos puntos.

―¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos en primero? ―la oji-gris se acercó a Katomi― Lo que más deseaba era enfrentarme a ti…, cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿ah? Todo eso se quedó atrás ―empezó a correr, pero, antes de alejarse lo suficiente, le gritó―: ¡Ya encontré a tu reemplazo!

Katomi dejó de correr por unos momentos, con una expresión extrañada en su rostro. Mientras retomaba la carrera, sus ojos estudiaron a las enemigas, hasta caer sobre el cuerpo de la única titular de primero. Su nombre era Kawari Kotomi y, ahora, ya no creía que la similitud de sus nombres fuese una coincidencia. Su equipo y ella habían sido unos ineptos al creer que Fukushū, después del retiro de Shikumi Toki, ya no poseía su juego en pareja; no obstante, la nueva capitana encontró al reemplazo perfecto de dos personas: el de su vieja líder y el de una antigua rival.

―Esto será interesante.

Una sonrisa maliciosa dibujó el rostro de Katomi, quien, sin esperar un momento más, corrió hacia su capitana y le entregó el balón.

―¡Ma-chan! ―gritó y atrajo la atención de la rubia― ¿Puedes dejarme a la ocho?

―¡Ya te lo había dicho! ―respondió la más baja mientras le devolvía el balón― ¡Este año, la capitana es toda mía!

Acto seguido, todo Tensai se abalanzó a la defensa de las provenientes de Hokkaido. La peli-naranja esperó a que todas estuvieran en Uno a Uno y vio cómo su contrincante, Kawari, corrió para bloquear el tiro de tres que, al parecer, estaba dispuesta a hacer. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Hōfuku, quien intentaba librarse del marcaje de Yūgana para apoyar a su Ala-Pívot. La oji-naranja suspiró con resignación y se olvidó por completo de la Base contraria.

Al igual que ella, encontró a alguien más.

Kotonaru recibió el pase de parte de su vice-capitana y dejó que la mayor le abriera el paso. En el momento en que se encontró sola dentro del interior, supo que no podría hacer un mate. Se maldecía a sí misma, pues no contaba con la capacidad de salto que sus superiores, pero sí con tiro. Antes de que la Pívot contraria, Wakare Rini, le bloquease, ella soltó un Tiro de Cuchara y adelantó más a su equipo.

Mientras toda la alineación de Tensai felicitaba a su jugadora de primer año, las titulares de Fukushū vieron a la azabache con asombro y nerviosismo. Por los datos que consiguieron, sabían que la Pívot era buena en los tiros internos; sin embargo, su información no contaba aquellos de Cuchara y, esperaban que no los realizara, los de Gancho. Un aplauso les hizo regresar su mirada hacia la capitana, quien esbozó una extraña sonrisa. La oji-gris lo sabía mejor que nadie. Había jugado contra ese equipo por tres años. Los había investigado. La información estaba a su favor.

No había forma en que se escaparan de ellas.

.

.

.

El ritmo del segundo cuarto había sorprendido a todos los espectadores. En lo que quedó del primer cuarto y en la mitad del segundo, el puntaje había subido hasta setenta, y sesenta y ocho puntos. Las veteranas de Tokio seguían arriba, pero el ritmo no era de ellas. Sus contrincantes violetas les habían hecho correr de un lado a otros y les obligaron a tirar con dificultad. Todavía no acababa la primera mitad y, si seguían así, no lograrían mantenerse en los cuartos restantes.

Para bajar el ritmo, Shijima pidió su primer Tiempo Fuera. Pareciese que dos minutos no servirían de mucho para recobrar el liderazgo, pero las jugadoras supieron que fue la mejor movida. Al mismo tiempo que las jugadoras relajaban su respiración y tranquilizaban su ritmo cardiaco, Shijima terminó con el plan que formuló para obtener la victoria.

―Usaremos la "Formación E", mis niñas ―el hombre indicó―. A diferencia del año pasado y antepasado, Fukushū ha dejado atrás su juego externo para fortalecer el interno; ahí es donde debemos atacar. Rinjin, tú y Furuhashi irán en la retaguardia; Yūgana y Kotonaru les abrirán el paso para que realicen sus tiros de tres. En cuanto a ti, Katomi ―antes de continuar, la mirada avellana cayó sobre el asustado rostro de su as―. ¿Ocurre algo?

―No pensará ponerme a mí en el centro, ¿verdad, Hisame-sensei?

―¿Qué tiene de malo?

―¡Puedo enlistarle cien puntos muy malos! Nunca he liderado la "Formación E", entrenador, ni he entrenado para liderarla. Siempre estuve en la retaguardia. ¿Está seguro de que es la mejor idea?

―Por supuesto ―respondió el mayor con una sonrisa de lado―, porque necesito que tú seas quien decida cuándo romper la formación ―al ver la expresión extrañada de la Ala-Pívot, suspiró y dibujó una pequeña mueca―. Después de que rompas la formación, irás contra Hōfuku-san o Kawari-san, como tú lo decidas…, y quiero que le apliques la "Inmovilización Ósea".

Sus párpados expresaron terror después de escuchar la orden de su entrenador. Evitó ver al resto de sus compañeros, pero supo que ellas se dieron cuenta del cambió que tuvo su rostro. Divagó su mirada por unos momentos, hasta que su mente formó la excusa correcta, por lo que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

―No creo que sea el mejor momento ―objetó―. Es decir, quedan casi cuatro minutos y lo mejor sería dejar fuera a una chica durante un cuarto entero.

―¿Por qué no dejas fuera a una en lo que queda de esta primera mitad y a la otra en el tercer cuarto?

―Katomi ―antes de poder responderle, la voz de su capitana le hizo alejar su atención del azabache y centrarla en los ojos de la rubia, los cuales la veían de la misma forma que Shijima―, ¿no quieres utilizar la "Inmovilización Ósea"?

―No ―aquella rápida respuesta hizo que más de uno ahogara gritos en su garganta―, no quiero.

―¡¿Por qué?! ―demandaron tanto entrenador como Base.

―¡No la he usado desde el accidente, ¿está bien?! ¡Y no estoy segura si funcionará contra Fukushū! No la he vuelto a pulir, no la he entrenado…, de hecho, creo que, ahora, Ma-chan puede realizar mejor la "Inmovilización Ósea" que yo.

―Katomi-Senpai ―una voz detuvo a Yūgana y le hizo retomar asiento. Cuando la nombrada miró a la dirección donde su Pívot estaba, se encontró con una mirada tan filosa que le recordó a la hermana mayor de la chica―. Si utilizaste tu "Inmovilización Ósea" en el juego contra los americanos, ¿por qué no quieres usarla ahora?

―¿C-cómo…?

―¡Eso no importa! ―si no hubiera sido por la mano de Rinjin, se habría levantado de una manera desafiante hacia su superior― Si es porque estabas con la tan aclamada "Generación Milagrosa", entonces perdónanos por no ser tan talentosas. Tal vez nadie de nosotras pueda copiar movimientos, tirar desde cualquier parte de la cancha o ver el futuro; sin embargo, podemos entregarte algo que nadie puede…, nuestra confianza. ¡Y si no la aprecias, entonces no deberías ser nuestra Emperatriz!

―¡Nyoko!

―¡Ugh! ―Kotonaru se levantó de su asiento justo cuando el silbatazo indicó el continuar del partido― ¡Estoy molesta! ¡Voy a jugar!

Todas las miradas siguieron el cuerpo de la joven Pívot. La oji-marrón colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas, cuando se colocó en posición de mesa y empezó a hacer un par de lagartijas. Después de eso, hizo una posición de Yoga: la 'Postura del Niño'. Dejó pasar unos segundos, cuando llevó sus manos hacia su cabellera y, mientras la jaloneaba, se volteó boca arriba y empezó a patalear el aire. Estiró sus extremidades y levantó su cabeza, apretando el mentón al ver hacia su banca.

―¿Vienen o qué?

Las miradas pasaron de Kotonaru a Katomi varias veces. Al mismo tiempo que Rinjin y Furuhashi se levantaron y avanzaron hacia la Pívot (que se reincorporó con una expresión más tranquila), Yūgana intercambió una mirada con Shijima. El hombre, pese a tener la misma idea que su capitana, extrañamente, dejaba escapar varias lágrimas. Mientras más veía a su titular de primero, más recordaba cuando Katomi era una recién ingresada. Ambas chicas se parecían tanto. Le hacía ver que el tiempo no hubiese avanzado.

―¡No lo soporto más! ―gritó el hombre, soltó sus papeles y corrió fuera de la duela.

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por las sienes de los que se quedaron en la banca. Yūgana dibujó una mueca y apretó sus párpados. Al ver el puesto libre del entrenador, supo que había algunas cosas que jamás cambiarían. Antes de que el juego prosiguiera, llevó una mano hacia el hombro de su estrella.

―¿Quieres permanecer en la banca lo que queda del cuarto?

―N-no.

―Entonces ―sujetó los hombros de la peli-naranja y la empujó hacia la duela―, ¡ve y actúa como la mejor Emperatriz!

Katomi tropezó un poco y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Después de recobrar la compostura, recibió el balón de parte de su capitana. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la rubia la fulminó con su mirada y silenció su excusa. Sin otra opción, llevó su mirada al frente y comenzó a dirigir la 'Formación E', cuando sus pupilas se contrajeron y disminuyó levemente su velocidad.

Delante de ella, vio cómo un tablero caía sobre las piernas de una Katomi más joven, mientras Hitogoroshi Kirara y Hosoku Arale la veían con una sonrisa torcida.

Antes de que ese recuerdo se convirtiera en una distracción, negó con la cabeza y despejó todas esas imágenes del pasado. Por supuesto que aquello era la razón de sus inseguridades: tenía miedo de revivir todo en el mismo lugar donde inició su paralización. ¿Cómo podía decirle a su equipo que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza por jugar en el mismo gimnasio que aquella fatídica tarde? No quería pensar en ello, pero creía que existía la posibilidad de terminar de la misma forma. Pero… ¿qué pasaría si en vez de ella, fuese alguien más? A Katomi no le importaba ser la Emperatriz de la misma forma que ser el poste de su equipo, por lo que esa pregunta fue más que necesario para que sus temores desaparecieran.

Volvió a abrir sus párpados y entrecerró los ojos. Aumentó la velocidad, pero se colocó unos pasos detrás de donde antes estaba. Le entregó el balón a su escolta, Rinjin, y comenzó a dirigir la 'Formación E'.

Debajo del tablero de Fukushū, la capitana encarnó una ceja y sonrió de una forma burlona. ―¿La formación? ¿Enserio? ―exclamó para sí misma y corrió hasta el frente de su defensa, procurándose de retar a la Emperatriz contraria― Necesitarán algo mejor para que nos puedan ganar.

Sin embargo, Katomi ya la esperaba. Cuando aumentó la velocidad, indicó la fractura de la formación. Rinjin le devolvió el balón mientras se acercaba a la línea de tres para obtener el pase. La peli-naranja se detuvo frente a la oji-gris y empezó a regatear a la altura de sus piernas. Sólo quedaban cuatro minutos del segundo cuarto; no obstante, optó por dejar fuera a Hōfuku diez minutos, así tendría menos tiempo para prepararse. Después de terminar los diez rebotes, levantó la mirada para atravesar a su paralizada contraria, pero ésta le siguió de cerca para bloquearla.

―No creíste que podrías vencerme con eso, ¿verdad? ―la sonrisa de lado hizo que los párpados de Katomi se abrieran en terror y sorpresa― Tal vez suene mal…, pero hubo algunas cosas que aprendí en tu juego con Akuma de hace dos años, y una de ellas es saber cómo esquivar tu podercito ese.

La americana chasqueó la lengua y buscó rápidamente la cabellera de la Ala-Pívot contraria. Intentó correr hacia ella, cuando el cuerpo de Hōfuku le bloqueó el paso una segunda vez.

―Tampoco te dejaré acercarte a ella.

Por estar distraída, Ukeru le llegó desde atrás y robó el balón. Todo Fukushū corrió detrás de su vice-capitana. Tensai no se quedó detrás, teniendo a su as en la delantera. Justo después de que la castaña le devolviera el balón a su capitana, Katomi apareció para detener el tiro que estaba por realizar, cuando terminó de espaldas contra la duela. Al mismo tiempo que el balón salió de sus manos, Hōfuku sonrió de manera victoriosa.

El balón entró y una ola de gritos le siguió a eso. El equipo violeta y blanco estaba arriba por un punto, pero ni eso hizo que Katomi borrara la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. Se levantó con gran velocidad y miró a la Base contraria con una expresión que la menor conocía bastante bien: acababa de aceptar su declaración de guerra.

* * *

 **Sé que tuve que actualizar hace dos días, pero les tengo un aviso: los días de actualización se han modificado; ahora serán los martes. ¿Saben lo horrible que es sufrir de bloqueo literario? Horrendo. Ni siquiera sé qué escribir en la nota de actuar. Ya mátenme, por favor. En fin…, estamos por terminar el artículo de la semifinal y un nuevo personaje se apareció.**

 **Nota: aquí los nombres están escritos en Nombre + Apellido, no Apellido + Nombre**

 **Instituto Fukushū**

 **| Kotomi Kawari (Ala-Pívot) |**

 **Enserio, disculpen los títulos súper originales con los que salí, es sólo que no quería repetir aquellos que incluí en el primer libro. Ja, ja. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando iniciaba con el artículo Copa de Invierno de Miembro Ilegítimo, ¿eh? Cómo pasan los años. Bien. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	20. Violeta y Naranja - Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Revealing the Truth" – Zone Trailers**

* * *

El tercer cuarto inició de inmediato con el balón en manos de Katomi. Sabía que entre más rápido completara su parte, más cerca estaría su equipo de la victoria. Cuando se preparó para emprender carrera hacia el tablero de las contrincantes, su capitana le indicó aguardar. Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero silenció sus futuras palabras y le entregó el balón a su Pívot. Sintió la mirada de la rubia sobre ella, pero sólo continuó corriendo.

―¿Ya no te duele la espalda? ―quiso saber la más baja.

―¡Ma-chan! ¿A-acaso eso es una disculpa?

―Retiro mi pregunta… ¡ahora!

Ninguna veterana anaranjada necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Todas se dispersaron para posicionarse en Uno a Uno con sus respectivas marcas. Del otro lado, Hōfuku se percató de lo que sus oponentes hacían, muy tarde, y le fue imposible librarse del marcaje de Yūgana. Kawari encarnó una ceja por la finta que Katomi intentó realizar sobre su defensa. En el último instante, giró sobre su eje y logró robar el balón. En el momento en que ambas ases de Tensai compartieron unas sonrisas, los ojos grisáceos de la capitana violeta expresaron total sorpresa.

―¡Pásala, idiota!

Kawari detuvo su carrera en el momento en que el cuerpo de la oji-naranja se detuvo enfrente de ella. Miró a sus dos lados y vio cómo sus compañeras tenían problemas para escapar de sus marcajes. Por la distancia, no logró escuchar la advertencia de su capitana y mantuvo un rebote en su mismo lugar, esperando a que llegaran las demás.

―Kotomi, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó Katomi con una pequeña sonrisa― Ese robo que hiciste fue muy rápido. ¿Entrenaste mucho para tener esa velocidad?

―Cualquier idiota puede hacer ese robo de mierda.

La respuesta congeló a Katomi.

Sin esperar a que saliera de la sorpresa, Kawari la rodeó y se dirigió hacia el tablero de Tensai. Pero no hubo necesidad de ir rápido, ya que la peli-naranja permaneció en su lugar, aún después de que la Ala-Pívot contraria obtuviera dos puntos a favor de su equipo. Katomi salió de la sorpresa en el momento en que su capitana saltó y golpeó su cráneo.

―¿Recuerdas lo que le hice a Gin-chan cuando falló un tiro importante? ―la oji-azul le preguntó y esperó a que asintiera― ¡Pues si no quieres que te lo haga al doble, concéntrate en el plan que tú estableciste!

Después de recibir una nalgada, Katomi dio inicio al mismo ataque, sólo que con mayor velocidad. Kotonaru le dio el pase. Compartió una mirada con Yūgana, le entregó el balón a la capitana y marcó a Hōfuku.

―¿Hiciste a Kotomi una mini-tú? ―inquirió la peli-naranja.

―Y es mi mayor orgullo.

Katomi volvió a compartir una mirada con Yūgana, pero, esa vez, estaba llena de extrañeza. En el momento en que se alzaron de hombros, la rubia le dio el pase e intercambiaron de marcas. Kawari se exaltó un poco por el cambio, pero se preparó para volver a robar el balón. Entrecerró los ojos para seguir de cerca el rápido drible que la americana realizó entre sus piernas. Y en el instante en que se percató en lo que había caído, ya fue tarde. Mientras Kawari caía de espaldas contra la duela, Katomi tuvo la idea de realizar un tiro de tres y aumentar la brecha, pero desechó esa idea rápidamente y prefirió hacer un sonoro mate.

―¡Fukushū, tiempo fuera!

Un extraño escalofrío hizo que Katomi viera sobre su hombro. Al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la banca de su equipo, se encontró bajo la fría, asesina y exactamente igual mirada que Hōfuku y Kawari le mandaban. Por donde lo viese, de verdad que eran iguales.

―Es momento de la segunda fase ―por fortuna, la voz de su entrenador hizo que alejara su mirada del par. Levantó su vista hacia Shijima―. Furuhashi, Yūgana y Katomi saldrán lo que queda del cuarto…, y Teiboku, Mokuhyō y Kanryō entrarán. Como ustedes son de primero, Fukushū desconoce sus habilidades por completo. Si continúan con el mismo ritmo, no tendrán problemas en subir el marcaje. Ya explicamos todas las alineaciones en el medio tiempo, así que ya saben qué tiene que hacer cada una.

―Pero ―Kotonaru exclamó al escuchar una pausa―, ¿quién nos dirigirá?

―¿Qué las nuevas generaciones necesitan un líder a fuerzas? ―Katomi preguntó, al parecer, a sí misma― En mis tiempos, uno se peleaba con el mundo para tomar las riendas. En fin…, Nyo-chan, tú lideras.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿P-por…? ¿E-es por qué pregunté?

― _ **Yes.**_

Kotonaru intentó debatir, pero sabía que no tenía sentido. No existía fuerza en el mundo para hacer que una superior cambiase de idea. Esperó a que alguna chica de segundo, su mánager o su entrenador dijera algo al respecto; sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue un alzar de hombros de los ya mencionados.

El resto del tiempo fuera se basó en rehidratarse y limpiar el sudor en su cuerpo. El silbatazo llenó el estadio y llamó a los dos equipos. La nueva 'alineación joven' de Tensai se encaminó hacia la duela. Del lado de Fukushū, otra jugadora sustituyó a Kawari. Las cinco féminas anaranjadas intercambiaron miradas, antes de que cuatro las centraran sobre la chica que sería su capitana por un rato. Kotonaru quiso suplicar una última vez, pero prefirió suspirar y prepararse para el papel que jugaría por unos minutos.

―No fue porque preguntó ―Yūgana declaró en un volumen que sólo Katomi y, tal vez, Shijima escucharan. La peli-naranja mantuvo su pose de concentración (una pierna sobre la otra, su codo reposando en la rodilla y el mentó atrapado entre su dedo pulgar, índice y medio), pero miró de reojo a su capitana―. ¿Qué tienes en mente, Katomi?

―Además de Hisame-sensei y tú ―empezó y regresó su mirada hacia la duela, donde el juego prosiguió―, no le dije a nadie que usé la "Inmovilización Ósea" en el partido contra Jabberwock. Nyo-chan…, tan sólo…, lo percibió. Es una habilidad que muy pocos poseen y muchos no se dan cuenta de que la tienen y pasan el resto de sus vidas sin saberlo. Ella no es la excepción. Está en primero, así que la idea no se le ha cruzado por la cabeza. Si continúa así, tal vez descubra todo su potencial después de su Inter-Escolar de tercer año…, pero yo me aseguraré de demostrarle todo lo que puede hacer antes de…, irme.

―Entonces…, ya conseguiste a la futura capitana.

.

.

.

Las titulares de tercero regresaron en el último cuarto, acompañadas de Sainō como Escolta, Furuhashi como Alero y Hishigata como Pívot. Después del gran avance que realizaron las de primero, decidieron dejarles descansar un poco. Las menores no sólo sorprendieron a las provenientes de Hokkaido, sino que hicieron que la brecha fuese de siete puntos: mientras Tensai tenía ciento siete, Fukushū sólo poseía cien. Y el plan era que el puntaje permaneciera igual de alejado, por lo que las ases volverían a ser aquel par que peleó junto desde primero.

―¿Crees que funcione? ―la más baja preguntó― Hace mucho que no la jugamos…, y ahora que queremos cambiarla…, parece más una apuesta.

―Por favor ―miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse del juego de pases que realizaba el trío detrás de ambas―, si ya se supiera el resultado de los juegos de azar, ¿dónde quedaría la diversión?

―Esa respuesta no me ayuda en mucho, pero ―justo cuando su estrella recibió el balón de parte de su Alero, se preparó para detener a la Base contraria―, ya estamos aquí. ¡A jugar!

Katomi le entregó rápidamente el balón a su capitana y se colocó para bloquear a Kawari. Esta última aún se encontraba molesta por la inmovilización que sufrió en el cuarto anterior, por lo que estaba dispuesta a devolvérsela a su contrincante. Chasqueó su lengua y buscó la forma de escaparse, pero se encontró con una muy buena defensa de parte de la americana. Por estar centrada en ella, no se percató del cuerpo de Tōdai acercándosele por detrás. Cuando vio la expresión de la peli-naranja y supo que penetraría el interior, se preparó para seguirle de cerca; sin embargo, una pantalla le impidió continuar.

―¿¡Por qué mierda no marcan bien!? ―gritó con todo el enojo del mundo.

La japonesa se libró fácilmente de su marca y estuvo a punto de correr detrás de Katomi, cuando una mano le detuvo. Abrió sus párpados en total sorpresa al ver cómo su capitana le hacía aguardar, al mismo tiempo que observaba la jugada del par de contrincantes: la Base realizó un rápido estudio de su entorno y encontró la mejor jugada, mientras que la Ala-Pívot se encargó de tener el escenario listo. En el momento en que ambas realizaron el 'Alley-Oop', Hōfuku sonrió para sí misma. Llamó a su equipo cuando su Escolta atrapó el balón.

―Es momento de dejar fuera a su capitana ―indicó―. Lo que acaban de hacer, no es nada nuevo: le llaman "Kusari". Antes la anaranjada indicaba la jugada por hacer y la rubia la modificaba como quisiera, pero ahora es al revés. Así que, ya saben, acaben con Yūgana y Tensai ya no tendrá más cartas qué jugar.

Todas asintieron e iniciaron de inmediato con el ataque. Wakare se adelantó para bloquear a la Alero y a la Escolta contrarias, mientras que Hōfuku y Kawari se encargaban de Katomi y Tōdai, respectivamente. Yūgana se vio en problemas al enfrentarse a dos ella sola. Vio de reojo cómo sus compañeras tenían problemas con sus marcajes, por lo que se aseguró en cubrir ella sola. No obstante, con un par de fintas, Ukeru logró posicionarse en la línea de tres y obtuvo el primer tiro sobre la defensa de la capitana oji-azul.

―¡No te preocupes, Ma-chan! ―Katomi gritó cuando recibió el balón de parte de la Base― ¡Recuperaremos esos tres puntos!

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. En un pase que Yūgana hizo, Hōfuku logró robar la bola y dio inicio al contraataque. La Base local corrió para detener a la oji-gris y Katomi le siguió de cerca, al igual que Kawari y Yukkuri. Cuando Hōfuku corrió con el balón a la izquierda, la peli-naranja le siguió, dejando a las otras tres del otro lado. La capitana de Fukushū logró entregarle el pase a su Alero, que, junto a Kawari, burlaron una vez más a la rubia y obtuvieron otros dos puntos a su favor.

Le habían hecho lo mismo y se lo volvieron a hacer otra vez…, y otra vez…, y otra vez.

Yūgana jadeó con fuerza mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus temblorosas rodillas. Miró de reojo el tiempo que quedaba para el fin del partido y, aprovechando, observó los ciento quince puntos de Fukushū que sobrepasan los ciento nueve de Tensai. Quedaban menos de tres minutos de juego, pero no creía terminarlos. Toda la fuerza de sus enemigas había caído sobre ella desde que inició el último cuarto y todo su cuerpo sentía las consecuencias: su excesivo sudor le impedía ver con claridad, daba saltos cada vez más bajos y sus carreras eran más cortas. Estaba a punto de caer rendida y sabía que no podría liderar al equipo, no en esas condiciones.

―¡Tensai, tiempo fuera!

La rubia sonrió en agradecimiento por aquella bola muerta. Se dirigió a su banca junto al equipo y cayó rendida en ella. A pesar de que descansó la mayor parte del tercer cuarto, no podía continuar. Se sentía tan impotente por todo lo que vivió bajo la mira de las jugadoras violeta y sin saber cómo librarse: desde fintas hasta bloqueos. La habían hecho correr de un extremo a otro y saltar sin parar. Sus contrincantes habían subido seis puntos por su culpa, ya que todos los tiros se hicieron sobre su defensa. Aunque contaba con gran resistencia y fuerza mental, supo que se había acabado todo…, por lo menos en ese juego.

―Yūgana ―la voz de su entrenador le hizo levantar su mirada hacia él―. Tendré que reemplazarte lo que queda del juego, ¿entendido?

―Aunque no juegue, entrenador ―Yūgana, entre jadeos, exclamó justo después de asentirle al hombre―, tengo una idea que cambiará el marcador…, pero…, Katomi ―cuando tuvo la mirada de su amiga atenta en ella, soltó lo que la americana tanto temía―: Tendrás que dirigir al equipo.

.

Apretó sus párpados en el momento en que sintió cómo su espalda se estrellaba contra el muro. Sin siquiera permitirle gimotear o replicar, la rubia la sujetó del cuello de su jersey e hizo que sus pies no tocaran el piso. El resto del equipo se mezcló en dos bandos: aquellos que se asustaron y los que permanecieron en un silencio crítico. Incluso el entrenador, que, en un principio, se asustó por tan repentina acción, dejó que sus niñas arreglaran el problema.

―¡Creí haberte dado una orden! ―gritó la capitana y obligó a que la otra mantuviera su vista en ella― ¿¡Por qué no inmovilizaste a ninguna!?

―¡Estás muy equivocada si crees que no lo intenté, Ma-chan! ―respondió con el mismo volumen, sino que más fuerte― ¡Pero fue un plan estúpido!

―¡¿Cómo te…?!

―Espera, Yūgana ―Shijima intervino y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la capitana, lo que le obligó a soltar a su estrella―. Explícate, Katomi.

―En el partido contra Rūkī, ¿recuerdan que Taka-chan y yo les dijimos que nos habían estudiado? ―esperó por la afirmación del resto para continuar―: Pues lo mismo está sucediendo con Fukushū. Apenas hemos podido mantenernos un punto arriba, pero, si seguimos así, las cosas cambiarán en esta segunda mitad. Cometimos un error al creer que ganaríamos contra equipos, que nos hemos enfrentado muchas veces, con el mismo estilo de juego. Fukushū está ganando porque modifican su juego conforme las habilidades de cada una…, algo totalmente diferente a Tensai, ¿no, Hisame-sensei?

―Entiendo lo que quieres decir, mi niña ―dijo el oji-avellana―, necesitamos modificar las jugadas conforme el movimiento que hará quien tenga el balón; es decir, jugar a "Jishaku"…, pero todavía no está cien por ciento establecida la forma de…

―Por eso mismo es el momento justo de usarlo: porque no está completo, no lo conocen; no saben cómo funciona. Y nosotras tenemos la base principal para ganar jugando a los imanes: la confianza ―al observar las caras dudosas de sus demás compañeras, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió―. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Entran en esta apuesta?

―Con tal de que tú nos dirijas ―Kotonaru exclamó y se acercó a su superior―, cuenta conmigo, Katomi-Senpai.

―No te puedo asegurar que haré un buen trabajo, Nyo-chan. Después de todo, ya vieron que soy incapaz de dirigir. Poseo un muy mal temperamento y varias inseguridades…, por eso yo no soy la capitana. Pero ―de un momento a otro acercó su mano al centro y todos, a excepción de Yūgana, le siguieron―, si cuento con su confianza, les aseguro que contarán con la mía.

.

―No me culpes si hago un mal trabajo ―respondió con una pequeña sonrisa―, yo te lo advertí.

―Confío en que puedes hacer un buen trabajo, amiga, no por nada tienes el papel de vice-capitana ―le recordó y esbozó una sonrisa muy parecida―, y estoy segura que las demás confían también en ti, ¿cierto? ―todas asintieron― Por eso tienes que dar inicio a "Jishaku", ¡ahora!

―Me opondría, Ma-chan, pero capaz y me estrellas contra la pared otra vez ―pequeñas risillas siguieron al comentario de la Emperatriz―. Muy bien. Tengo en mente a Nyo-chan y Gin-chan, y a Rei-chan y Amate-chan.

―Una alineación uno-dos-dos ―murmuró Shijima―. Jamás se ha utilizado. Hai. Puede funcionar.

―Habría tres formas de atacar ―la americana se dirigió a sus otras compañeras―, conmigo en la cabeza, con Nyo-chan o con Rei-chan.

―¿Tú indicarías cada alineación? ―Kanryō cuestionó.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―contestó con una enorme sonrisa juguetona― Si hiciera eso, ¿dónde quedaría el imán del ataque? No, no, no. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Hemos jugado juntas, nos conocemos las unas a las otras, sabemos de nuestras habilidades y confiamos en la capacidad de cada una. A ver…, si las contrincantes más altas están en el interior, ¿qué alineación ocuparíamos?

―A Sainō-Senpai en la cabeza…

―¡Exacto! ―se volvió hacia las otras tres― Ahí lo tienen. No es tan difícil, ¿cierto?

―Felicidades ―intervino Yūgana―, soportaste treinta segundos en el liderazgo antes de explotar ―dijo y el pitido indicó que debía continuar el juego―. Nada más no descargues tu frustración haciendo abdominales en la duela.

―¡Sólo fue una fase!

―¿E-enserio hacías eso, Katomi-Senpai?

―¡¿Ves lo que haces, Masae?!

El quinteto dejó las risillas del resto atrás, antes de compartir unas miradas seguras y asentir con el mismo sentimiento. Como sus contrincantes iniciaban con el balón, las cuatro menores miraron a Katomi, pues era ella la encargada de elegir la forma de defensa. La extranjera dibujó una última mueca y suspiró. Aunque su temperamento se lo impidiera, aunque lo hubiese intentado y resultara un retundo fracaso…, se aseguraría de tomar el liderazgo como un soporte, no como un jefe.

Wakare abrió sus párpados en el instante en que el balón no llegó a sus manos. Sin esperar un segundo más, le hizo saber a sus compañeras que debían regresar a su tablero. No obstante, el equipo local tomó prevenciones para cambiar el marcador: Kotonaru se adelantó a las demás e hizo que la más rápida de las cinco, Kanryō, corriera para que las titulares violetas no la alcanzaran. Al estar libre, la joven Alero hizo una colada…, pero no entró. Fue cosa de suerte que Kotonaru la tocara y obtuviese los dos puntos.

―¡Kanryō Gin! ―el grito de la capitana se mezcló junto con la ovación del público― ¡Estoy harta de ti y tus tiros que nunca entran! ¡Prepárate para cuando lleguemos a casa, jovencita!

La nombrada ahogó un quejido y prefirió correr antes de voltear hacia su capitana.

Por su parte, Hōfuku se quedó unos momentos con su mirada centrada en la Pívot de primero. Realizó una seña que sus cuatro jugadoras entendieron a la perfección. Corrieron y le entregaron el balón a su capitana. La oji-gris permaneció con su vista clavada en Kotonaru. Quedaban dos minutos y se aseguraría que la Pívot no jugara lo que restaba de partido.

Los párpados de Katomi expresaron terror cuando se percató de lo que intentaban sus enemigas. Se preparó para auxiliar a su jugadora, cuando Hōfuku apareció delante de ella con el balón en su posesión. Supo que no podría ayudar a que Kotonaru se librara del marcaje triple. Por mirar de reojo a la menor, permitió que la Base contraria le burlara y corriera hacia su tablero. Katomi cayó bajo la pantalla que Kawari le aplicó. Sus demás compañeras estaban lejos. Parecía que el tiro de bandeja acrecería más el puntaje. Pero Kotonaru saltó en el momento justo para robar el balón.

Sin dejarles salir de la sorpresa, la azabache emprendió carrera hacia el otro tablero. Sus compañeras la siguieron de cerca, sólo que Katomi se mantuvo ligeramente atrás. Vio con detenimiento el intercambio de pases que las únicas jugadoras de primero compartieron. Rio en sus adentros cuando Kanryō intentó el mismo tiro de antes y falló de la misma forma. Aumentó sus risas en el momento en que Kotonaru ayudó a que el balón entrase y Yūgana, desde la banca, le gritó a la Alero en otro idioma.

Con el paso de los segundos, Hōfuku comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No quería recurrir a un juego en solitario, pues era no era la forma en que Fukushū ganaba. Ya no. Sin embargo, en el momento en que vio a sus demás jugadoras (tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha), así como a su entrenadora, se dio cuenta que, como capitana y Emperatriz, debía despedirse con broche de oro…, y asegurarse que la futura poste fuese la indicada. Le pidió el balón a su Escolta y le indicó a Kawari que corriera. La Ala-Pívot asintió y, llena de una adrenalina que no tuvo antes, evadió a la Base y a la Alero de Tensai sin problemas. Antes de que la Escolta la detuviera, llegó el resto de las veteranas de Hokkaido, así como el pase de su capitana.

Estaba sola. El resto de sus compañeras bloqueaban a todas…, a todas menos a Katomi.

La oji-naranja asintió y distrajo a las titulares de Fukushū, lo que permitió que las jugadoras anaranjadas se libraran de sus marcas. Sainō y Kanryō estaban libres. El tiro de la Escolta habría obtenido tres puntos a la perfección, justo en el momento en que el cronómetro llegara a cero. Pero decidió pasárselo a la Alero, cuyos únicos dos tiros de todo el cuarto no habían entrado. Al mismo tiempo que Kanryō corrió hacia el tablero enemigo con una expresión decidida, toda la banca (a excepción de Yūgana), se levantó con un semblante nervioso.

―¡No puedo ver! ―gimoteó la capitana mientras se cubría el rostro.

Kotonaru corrió de inmediato para apoyar a su compañera. Aunque sus piernas pedían un descanso a gritos, no podía permitir que esa mala movida les costase la victoria. Justo en el instante en que Kanryō soltó el tiro desde la línea de tres, la Pívot saltó para, cuando fallase, obtener dos puntos. Se irían a tiempo extra y todas estaban exhaustas. Sabía que la culpa era de su vice-capitana; no obstante, cuando miró sobre su hombro la sonrisa de Katomi, por fin lo entendió: la americana confiaba en que Kanryō lo lograría. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre unos cuántos fotógrafos.

El tiro entró.

Kanryō fue recibida con abrazos y exclamaciones de alegría. Incluso su capitana, quien caminó tambaleante hacia ella, le besó las mejillas…, pero eso no alivianaría el castigo que ya había planeado. El árbitro llamó a ambas alineaciones. Yūgana tuvo que ser arrastrada fuera del lugar por su entrenador.

―¡Damos fin al partido entre la Preparatoria Tensai y el Instituto Fukushū! ¡Ciento dieciséis, ciento trece; favor: Tensai!

Dado a que Yūgana no estaba en la alineación final, Katomi, como vice-capitana, se acercó a Hōfuku y estrecharon manos. Se sentía cómo ambas querían decir algo más, pero sólo se separaron y cada una se dirigió a su lado. La peli-naranja no despegó la mirada de su amiga y vio cómo recibía unas palabras de su entrenadora, antes de que la mujer le abrazara. Acto seguido, se adentraron en el túnel. Con un rápido movimiento, sujetó su mochila y le indicó a su entrenador lo que haría. Después de ver la afirmación de Shijima, corrió detrás de Fukushū.

―¡Yashi-chan, espera! ―la apodada dejó que el resto de su equipo se adelantara.

A pesar de la carencia de luz en el túnel, cuando la más baja se giró hacia ella, Katomi logró observar sus ojos cristalinos. Las palabras se le esfumaron por un momento mientras sujetaba con mayor fuerza la correa de su mochila. Sabía que los demás estaban a punto de llegar y le harían apresurarse para alcanzar a su mánager, quien salió antes para obtener los datos de la final, por lo que debía despedirse rápido.

―No sé cómo empezar ―rio un poco en sus adentros―. Creo que…, todavía no me hago la idea de que esto es el adiós, ¿sabes? T-te convertiste en una gran amiga, enserio…, me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para…

―Katomi ―le interrumpió Hōfuku―, ya no sigas. Las dos sabíamos que este día llegaría. Nos conocimos en primero y…, al igual que tú, tengo mis sueños que me hacen saber que esto sí es el adiós. Pero fue bueno mientras duró, ¿no?

―Hasta el final actúas como la chica dura, ¿eh? ―sin que se diera cuenta, se acercó a ella para darle un último abrazo; sin embargo, la más baja ya lo esperaba, pues soltó su propia mochila e hizo más fuerte aquel estruje― Gracias, muchas gracias por convertirte en la mejor rival que alguien pudiera pedir. Siempre hiciste nuestras peleas interesantes. Es por eso…, que nunca te olvidaré, Yashi-chan. Espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar.

―E-eres una estúpida perra cursi, ¿lo sabías?

El resto de la alineación de Tensai llegó en el momento justo. El entrenador y la capitana, quien estaba siendo ayudada por el hombre para caminar, al no divisar bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, buscaron un mejor ángulo y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad en el instante en que todo ocurrió: vieron cómo Hōfuku colocó una mano en la nuca de Katomi y acercó su rostro al ponerse de puntitas; sin que la peli-naranja se lo esperara, hizo lo que tantos años había esperado por hacer. Mientras las demás jugadoras abrieron su quijada por el beso en que ambas féminas se juntaron, Yūgana se aseguró de tener una foto que guardaría por toda la eternidad y Shijima sonrió de una manera victoriosa, pues, en su opinión, prefería mil veces a Hōfuku Yashiro a un lado de su niña que a Nijimura Shūzō.

Lo único que Katomi pudo hacer ante ese beso robado, fue permanecer con sus dos párpados completamente abiertos. Sería mentira decir que desconocía los sentimientos de Hōfuku hacia ella y por las indirectas que el resto del mundo le había dicho, éstos habían estado desde primero. Cuando la menor se separó de ella, por primera vez supo lo que los demás sentían cuando Alexandra hacía lo mismo. Sin saber cómo responder, formó una inocente sonrisa que hizo que el rostro de la más baja se pusiera aún más rojo.

―Cuídate, Katomi ―exclamó la japonesa al controlar su sonrojo y sin dejarle responder―. Gracias por formar parte de mi vida.

―D-de…, nada ―balbuceó la peli-naranja, pero formó otra sonrisa al ver a la persona que se le acercaba a su vieja rival y amiga―. Cuídate, Yashi-chan.

Pese al andar tranquilo que poseía, un enorme revoltijo se formó en su mente. ¡Acababa de besar a la chica de la que llevaba tres años enamorada! Sino fuese porque todavía estaba enfrente de Katomi, habría saltado como niña pequeña. Por andar distraída, chocó con un cuerpo. Levantó su rostro y formó una expresión irritada. ¿Cómo alguien se atrevía a sacarla de sus fantasías amorosas? Pero al encontrarse con un par de orbes pardos (grises en la parte más alejada de la pupila y azules en la más cercana), ahogó su insultó y su expresión cambió a una asustada.

―¿Q-qué diablos haces aquí, Toki? ―y luego se dio cuenta― ¡¿Lo viste?! O-oi…, e-escucha, yo…, este…, n-no pude…

―Fue un buen juego, Yashiro ―Shikumi interrumpió el balbuceó de la chica a quien le dejó el mando del equipo―. Me alegra saber que tomé la mejor elección al nombrarte capitana. Gracias por cuidar de Fukushū.

Esas palabras fueron todo lo necesario para que las antiguas lágrimas regresaran. Hōfuku empezó a llorar en los brazos de su antigua capitana, pidiendo perdón continuamente. La vieja Ala-Pívot sostuvo a la menor y le revolvió su cabellera, antes de mirar hacia donde la peli-naranja estaba y desearle buena suerte en la final. La extranjera agradeció las palabras y se dio media vuelta para buscar a su equipo, cuando un flashazo la cegó por un momento.

―¡¿Qué demo…?! ―a eso le siguió un mar de risas― ¡¿Qué diablos, Ma-chan?!

―Cuando tengas hijos, les enseñaré esta foto todos los días.

―¡Masae!

Antes de que ocurriera una masacre, el entrenador (sin siquiera ocultar sus risillas), guio a las jugadoras hacia donde Odayaka le indicó que estaría. Llegaron en cuestión de minutos. El castaño ya los estaba esperando, acompañado de la 'Generación Milagrosa' y Alexandra.

―¡Felicidades! ―gritaron los que no pertenecían a Tensai.

―Siempre igual de ruidosos ―Yūgana, después de reincorporarse por cuenta propia, exclamó con un tono irritado―, pero muchas gracias, prodigios ―se volvió hacia el varón, quien, extrañamente, tenía una expresión nerviosa―. Y, ¿bien, Taka-kun? ¿Quién va contra Fukushū para el tercer lugar?

―J-Jitaku.

―¿Una Reina perdió? ―inquirió Kotonaru― Contra, ¿quién?

―Bueno ―el varón continuó con su nerviosismo―, la brecha de puntos n-no fue tan grande…, sólo cuarenta y cinco de…, diferencia…

―Taka-chan ―al sentir la mano de la peli-naranja sobre su hombro, apretó sus párpados con fuerza. Katomi, un poco asustada por la brecha que tuvo la otra semifinal, demandó―: ¿Contra quién vamos en la final?

―Akuma.

* * *

 **¡EL MOMENTO LÉSBICO SE INTENSIFICÓ! Esperé años para que esa escena tuviera lugar y no pudo ser más bella. Enserio, enserio, estuve varios días decidiendo entre dejar a Kat con Yashi-chan o con el otro…, o con el otro…, o…, con el otro. Bueno. Parece que en este mundo las americanas anaranjadas que miden uno-ochenta, tienen gran pegue. Y, ¿creyeron que ya no leeríamos nada de Akuma? Noticias nuevas: serán quienes vayan a la final contras las prodigios. ¿Serán unas jugadoras completamente nuevas como dijo Arale? ¿Será que mintió y la entrenadora, así como Kirara, continúan en el equipo? Después lo sabremos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	21. Fiestas

**Recomendación Musical: "Remember Me" – Thomas Bergersen**

* * *

―¡¿Akuma?! ―el grito de todo Tensai atrajo más de una mirada.

―¿Por qué no habías dicho nada, Odayaka-kun? ―el entrenador inquirió en un tono preocupado― Te preguntamos si todo iba con normalidad en la Copa de Invierno y nos dijiste que sí…, que sólo debíamos preocuparnos por luchar contra una Reina en la final.

―Y no fue mentira ―dijo el menor al escuchar una pausa―. Hasta ahora, las líderes de Chūbu han logrado vencer a escuelas de gran renombre. No entiendo la razón de que se preocupen por una escuela más. Saben, ¿por qué?

―De seguro porque estás en primero ―la capitana fue quien decidió tomar la palabra y atrajo las expresiones sorprendidas de sus demás compañeros, en especial la de su as―, y perdona si te ofendo, pero tú no estuviste cuando esas arpías atacaban a una de nosotras hasta mandarla al hospital; tú no sabes el miedo que tenemos por imaginar a cualquiera bajo las garras de esas bestias. Creímos que por fin nos libraríamos de ellas…

―No ―intervino Odayaka―, no es por eso. La verdadera razón es porque es una alineación totalmente nueva.

Mientras el resto del equipo se volvía hacia el mánager con expresiones confundidas, Katomi recordó aquel encuentro que tuvo con las viejas titulares hacía varios meses. Rememoró las palabras que Hosoku Arale le había susurrado y supo que no había más peligro: Izanami Kesshō y Hitogoroshi Kirara habían abandonado el mundo del deporte. Cuando volvieran a encontrarse con las jugadoras gris y zafiro, serían con completas desconocidas.

―Al parecer ―la voz del varón hizo que la peli-naranja saliera de sus pensamientos―, el equipo nuevo no quiere revelar nada a la luz hasta enfrentarse a ustedes. La información que he conseguido es escasa, pero puedo asegurar que conseguiré todo para la final.

―Admiro tu determinación, Taka-chan ―Katomi exclamó―, pero una semana es muy poco tiempo para reunir la información de una nueva generación. Creo que con su modo de juego…

―Perdón, perdón ―el menor le interrumpió―. Es cierto, lo olvidé ―sostuvo una hoja en sus manos y se la entregó al entrenador―. Como la Copa de Invierno femenil se atrasó este año, los organizadores tuvieron problemas para la final y hay un atraso de mes y medio, por lo que el juego se disputará el siguiente año.

―Fantástico ―Yūgana expresó entre dientes y en un tono lleno de frustración―, justo cuando todos estamos gordos por las comidas de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Ni modo. ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

―Mayor tiempo para prepararnos.

―Más entrenamientos.

―Mejores posibilidades de obtener la victoria.

―Hai, hai ―la rubia dibujó una mueca que era bastante conocida para la única oji-naranja―. Esos son buenos puntos que obtendremos, pero lo mejor es ―de un instante a otro, rodeó los hombros de Kanryō y la atrajo hacia sí―, que tu castigo será de todo un mes y medio, Gin-chan.

Acto seguido, Yūgana ignoró las súplicas de la menor y la arrastró fuera del edificio, bajo las miradas de todos los presentes. Shijima rodó los ojos y siguió con la mirada el cuerpo de sus dos estudiantes. Al ver que su capitana forzaba a la oji-gris en el autobús, supo que debía actuar rápido para que no ocurriera una masacre.

―Hay cosas que jamás cambiarán ―exclamó para sí mismo―. Mis niñas, hora de regresar a Tensai ―mientras la mayoría de las estudiantes obedecían al entrenador, éste miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su estrella―. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana, Katomi. Cuídense, prodigios. Adiós, Alexandra.

Después de escuchar las despedidas de los demás, el hombre pasó a retirarse. Katomi se despidió de él con un ademán y se volvió hacia el resto. Supo que todos habían escuchado la plática, por lo que no se mostró confundida ante las expresiones de sus amigos y hermanos. Al igual que ella, tenían dudas sobre si, de verdad, las otras finalistas fueran una nueva Akuma. Pero ella decidió olvidar sus preguntas. Ya se preocuparía de ello cuando el día de la final llegara.

.

.

.

―¡Alex! ―la hermana menor arrebató la bandeja de las manos de la rubia y protegió el postre con su cuerpo― ¡Ves que el pastel es pequeño y todavía metes dedo!

―Quería asegurarme que estuviera bueno.

Katomi fulminó a la mayor con su mirada y rodeó la mesa de la cocina. Se encontró con Nigō jugando junto a Trauern y ambos canes estuvieron a punto de tirarla. Por fortuna, Midorima llegó a su lado y evitó que la charola cayera, así como la chica. Los perros continuaron con su juego, hasta que vieron a cierto peli-carmín saliendo de su escondite (también conocido como baño); ladraron en diversión y pasaron a perseguir al pobre de Kagami, quien tuvo que refugiarse en el cuarto de su hermana.

El peli-verde dejó el postre en la mesa de centro mientras Katomi sacaba unos refrescos de sus bolsas. Inspeccionó las bebidas y se dio cuenta que eran del mismo sabor. Al querer averiguar si el resto eran igual, una pequeña explosión se mezcló junto a un mar de risas. Ambas americanas llevaron su mirada hacia el comedor y se encontraron con las frituras esparcidas por toda la mesa después de que Kise apretara demasiado la bolsa. Los demás prodigios que estaban ahí rieron por la expresión asustado del rubio o por su idiotez (en el caso de Aomine). La menor de las hermanas García rodó los ojos, mas le fue imposible borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Se volvió para buscar un recipiente dónde verter las frituras, pero observó las acciones de su hermana por el rabillo del ojo.

―Si todavía tienes hambre ―empezó mientras seguía buscando en la alacena―, sírvete otro plato. Ten.

―Gracias, pero estoy reservando para toda la chatarra y pastel que pueda comer ―siguió con la mirada a la menor hasta que ésta le tendió el tazón a Momoi―. ¿Crees que sea suficiente?

―No ―contestó y se detuvo a un lado de Alexandra―. Creo que tendré que ir volando a la pastelería y conseguir otros dos. ¿Me prestas tu auto?

―Podrás manejar ―le tendió las llaves de su camioneta―, pero estás loca si crees que te dejaré ir sola al centro a dos horas de Año Nuevo.

―Necesito que una adulta respon…, que una adulta quede de testigo por si los prodigios queman mi departamento.

―Digas lo que digas, hermanita, a pesar de que ya eres mayor de edad en casa, sigo siendo tu tutora en este país, te guste o no. Así que, tú decides: voy contigo o los niños se quedan sin pastel.

La más alta ahogó una contestación en su garganta. No era momento de pelear con su hermana. No despediría un año y le daría la bienvenida a otro con argumentos rápidos en contra de la mayor. Estudió la expresión de Alexandra y vio cómo agitaba con diversión las llaves de su transporte. Antes de tomar el artilugio en posesión, giró su mirada hacia donde sus amigos estaban. Kise ayudaba a formular un plan para que el deseo de Año Nuevo de Kuroko se cumpliera, el cual, al parecer, era asustar a la única invulnerable a la poca presencia del peli-celeste. Aomine se mofaba de Momoi, le picoteaba las mejillas y la impulsaba a romper su dieta. La oji-rosada, ignorando las burlas del moreno, tenía una disputa interna entre apegarse a su sistema nutricional (impuesto hacía un par de meses), o dejarse vencer por toda la comida, alta en calorías, que plagaba la mesa entera. A diferencia de ella, Murasakibara no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo poco saludable de toda la comida chatarra y se abastecía de todo lo que encontrara, como un oso preparándose para invernar. Midorima servía un poco de refresco en los vasos de los invitados y terminaba con el último sabor diferente a los demás. Akashi venía de ayudar al pobre de Kagami del ataque de dos fieras o era así como el oji-carmín gritaba.

Ambas hermanas García habían invitado a la 'Generación Milagrosa' para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo ciclo. Los adolescentes accedieron gustosos y llegaron al departamento de las americanas para degustar de una deliciosa cena hecha por la menor de ellas y un agua de frutas con un exceso de azúcar (cortesía de la oji-esmeralda). Ahora esperaban que las campanas sonaran para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo año, acompañados de un pastel libre de queso, mermelada y nuez; es decir, sano para Akashi.

Katomi sonrió con ternura ante la escena. Era la primera vez que todos se reunían para una celebración de tal magnitud y puede que fuese la última. Se sintió un poco mal por no haber invitado a Himuro y a Nijimura, pero ellos estaban del otro lado del mundo, a más de doce horas para la llegada de su propio ciclo. Si seguía con sus planes, el próximo año podría celebrarlo con ellos. Era por eso por lo que quería que todo saliese perfecto y la ausencia de pastel y homogeneidad de bebidas, arruinaban su perfección.

―Está bien ―cedió y sostuvo las llaves de la camioneta―, pero te culparé si mi departamento termina incendiado.

―Los bomberos ya me conocen ―se detuvieron unos instantes para colocarse sus bufandas―, de seguro te hacen descuento.

La menor rodó los ojos por décima vez en esa reunión. Después de envolver la bufanda en su cuello, caminó hacia el perchero y se vistió con un abrigo color caqui. Dejó que su hermana abriera la puerta e inspeccionar el silencioso corredor. Katomi se volvió hacia el grupo multicolor y llamó al único de anteojos.

―¿Pasa algo, Kati? ―el más alto quiso saber― ¿A dónde vas?

―Alex y yo iremos rápido por otros dos pasteles y refrescos de más sabores ―miró de reojo a los demás prodigios―. ¿Puedo encargarte todo?

―C-claro, pero… ¿están seguras de ir al centro a estas horas? Ya casi es Año Nuevo y las calles, de seguro, estarán plagadas.

―No te preocupes, Shin-chan, si corremos con suerte, sólo tardaremos media hora. Llámame si ocurre cualquier cosa, ¿está bien?

―Entendido. ¡Con cuidado!

La oji-naranja cerró la puerta detrás de ella y siguió a su hermana por el pasillo. Pese a que no hubiera ni un alma en él, un ambiente energético y familiar se escuchaba dentro de cada departamento. Aunque sus vecinos no decidieran visitar los templos, sabía que se la estaban pasando de maravilla.

Detuvo la puerta del ascensor justo cuando Alexandra presionó el botón que la cerraba. El elevador descendió hasta la planta baja, inundado de las risillas de la rubia. Lo primero de lo que se percataron fue que no había brisa tan helada como días anteriores, puede que fuese por su vestimenta invernal; sin embargo, a diferencia de semanas pasados, no se encontraron con la molesta necesidad de desempañar sus anteojos. El estacionamiento no estaba tan lleno como usualmente, por lo que les fue fácil divisar la camioneta negra.

―¿Quieres ir caminando o en coche? ―preguntó la menor mientras ambas se acercaban al automóvil― Ten en cuenta que, tal vez, nos tardaremos más por el tráfico, pero cargaríamos menos.

―¿Qué tan lejos está? ―inquirió sin responder― No me gusta la idea de caminar solas a estas horas.

―Llegaríamos en media hora…, bueno, eso fue lo que Shin-chan y yo tardamos cuando vamos por pasteles.

―Ya me arrepentí. Que te acompañe él. No quiero caminar.

―En coche, entonces.

Alexandra imitó la sonrisa burlona que dibujó su hermana y se adentró en el asiento de copiloto. Por su parte, tras cerrar la puerta del conductor, Katomi se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el auto y dio reversa para salir del estacionamiento. Hacía unos cuantos meses que había conseguido su licencia para conducir y demostró ser bastante responsable en la tarea, tanto que incluso Yūgana y Alexandra le encargaban a sus respectivos bebés.

―Iré por el camino largo, ¿está bien? ―habló la oji-naranja en el momento en que salieron del estacionamiento― Es menos concurrido, así que habrá menos tráfico.

―¿Todavía crees que haya pasteles del mismo sabor? ―mientras avanzaban por una avenida con un par de coches más, intentó encender la radio, pero recordó que se había dañado días atrás― Escuché que tenían promoción de queso, mermelada y nuez. ¿Por qué no compramos de ese sabor?

―A menos que quieras que Sei-chan destruya todo el edificio, vamos por él.

Las dos rieron con ligereza. La plática prosiguió conforme se acercaban a su destino. Se habían encontrado con uno que otro tumulto de vehículos, pero lo mayor que esperaban para avanzar era diez minutos. Fue cuando llegaron a una calle, que Alexandra pensó que ya había estado ahí, lo cual era extraño, ya que jamás había acompañado a la menor por sus postres favoritos. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, cuando el auto derrapó y Katomi perdió el control de vehículo. Logró controlarlo al cabo de unos segundos, pero eso fue lo necesario para que el conductor que venía en sentido contrario, le pitara con molestia.

―K-Kat ―todavía asustada, la rubia se soltó del asiento―, con cuidado. Sabes que no puedes ir tan rápido después de una nevada. Las calles están cubiertas de hielo. Si uno puede caer caminando por las banquetas, imagínate lo que puede suceder en auto.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―exclamó mientras daba vuelta en la otra avenida―, pero tu camioneta tiene mal derrape y la resbalosa nieve no le ayuda en mucho.

La rubia pensó en responder, pero las palabras de su hermana la dejaron pensante. Al adentrarse más en su mente, más creía que ese lugar (en especial, esa calle que acababan de cruzar), lo había visitado antes.

Llegaron al cabo de otros minutos. Antes de apagar el vehículo, Katomi se percató que habían tardado media hora desde el estacionamiento hasta ahí. Después de que ambas salieran, colocó el seguro de la camioneta y las dos se quedaron viendo la pastelería, que, por fortuna, se encontraba abierta. ¿Lo malo? Ellas no eran las únicas en buscar un pastel a última hora: alrededor de diez clientes más se paseaban por los mostradores, la mayoría aprovechando la promoción de queso, mermelada y nuez.

―¿Qué te parece si tú vas por los refrescos y yo me encargo de los pasteles? ―opinó Katomi― Estoy segura de que no te estresarás tanto comprando tres de diferente sabor.

―¿¡'Tres'!? ¿¡Cómo es que la juventud, hoy en día, puede mantenerse saludable con pura chatarra y azúcar!?

Katomi rio ligeramente al ver cómo la mayor se alejaba. Se volvió hacia la pastelería y, al entrar, lo primero que encontró fue un tumulto de gente que gritaba acerca de la promoción del trío de sabores. Ella se acercó a los mostradores y suspiró al ver que todavía tenían de chocolate (el favorito de los prodigios). Cuando intentó pedir ambos pasteles, se dio cuenta que esa sería la parte difícil: todos los trabajadores caminaban de un lado a otro, desesperados por todas las voces que les llegaban de un lado a otro. Estuvo varios minutos buscando a quien fuera o llamando a quien estuviese más cerca, y sólo logró atraer la atención de un hombre después de veinte minutos. Salió del lugar, cuidando de que los postres no terminaran con su vida en el resbaloso suelo. Lo primero que vio al levantar su mirada hacia el vehículo, fue con Alexandra, quien apuntaba la cámara del celular hacia su rostro y tenía un par de bolsas de plástico a sus pies.

―Estas fotos darán inicio a una nueva sección en mi álbum ―burló la rubia―. ¿Qué te parece "Katomi García, la única que compra pasteles a una hora de Año Nuevo"?

―¡¿Falta una hora?! ¡Maldición! ―corrió hacia la puerta del conductor y dejó el par de pasteles en los asientos traseros. Por precaución, los aseguró con los cinturones― ¡Rápido, Alex!

―No manejes rápido o ya no te dejaré usar mi camioneta ―cerró la puerta del copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón―, ¿entendido?

La menor tan sólo afirmó con un monosílabo y empezó a avanzar por la misma calle. Antes de llegar a la avenida donde perdió el control del auto, se percató del tráfico que ahora plagaba la calle. Dejó escapar un par de insultos en su idioma natal y se decidió ir por el camino corto, anhelando que no estuviese tan concurrido. Como una mala broma de fin de año, se vieron atrapadas en una ola de tráfico. Sin una forma de escapar y buscar otra ruta, Katomi se recargó en el asiento y decidió esperar a que los autos se disiparan o el Año Nuevo llegara mientras estaban en el tráfico.

Alexandra rio un poco por las expresiones de su hermana. Decidió que el silencio sería una buena forma para que la oji-naranja encontrara la paz interior, por lo que divagó su mirada por la ventana de la camioneta. Sus ojos recorrieron las filas de autos que estaban a sus costados y la mayoría de los conductores, sino eran todos, tenían los mismos rostros que el de Katomi. Siguió con la mirada cómo el tráfico avanzó un par de metros, cuando captó algo bastante familiar. Movió su cabeza para ver mejor entre el especio que un camión y una camioneta, hasta que lo vio: el 'Parque del Lago Rojo'.

No importaba que el famoso lago se viese azul por la ausencia de luz, ella conocía bastante bien ese parque. Ahora ese sentimiento de nostalgia se le hacía normal. Sus párpados expresaron sorpresa al darse cuenta de la primera vez que visitó la pastelería de la que acababan de alejarse: hacía cuatro años, ella, junto a Katomi, fue a preguntar sino habían visto a sus padres después de que éstos no las recogieran del cine. Se sintió mareada y con nauseas al percatarse que aquella calle, donde Katomi perdió el control del auto, fue la misma donde Oleguer y Chassidy sufrieron su accidente.

Tardó unos segundos en recuperar su respiración y que el mareo la abandonara. Los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer viajaron del parque hacia su hermana. La más joven, ajena de lo que ocurriera en la mente de Alexandra, movía de manera frenética sus dedos, esperando a que el tráfico acabara. La rubia entrecerró los ojos. Acaso, ¿Katomi llegó a esa pastelería inconscientemente? ¿Sin recordar lo que había sucedido cuatro años atrás? Acaso, ¿no rememoró las imágenes que vio en aquella avenida? Acaso, ¿lo había olvidado?

Sin embargo, Katomi lo recordaba todo, a la perfección. Claro que ella reconoció a la mujer que le dijo que sus padres habían abandonado la pastelería en su cumpleaños número quince. Claro que se vio a sí misma corriendo por la banqueta perpendicular a donde estaba la escena del choque. Claro que recordaba todas las veces que la familia García jugaba en aquel parque. Todos los rostros y escenas de esa noche seguían en su cabeza. Sólo que, por fin, lo había superado. Se había deshecho de ese dolor que estuvo en su corazón por años y la muerte de sus padres ya no significaba un día oscuro en sus demás cumpleaños, sólo un trágico accidente en uno de ellos.

.

Los gritos eufóricos se mezclaron junto el pitido que daba final al partido. La mayoría de los espectadores celebraba con emoción la victoria de aquel equipo. No obstante, un grupo de jugadores, quienes se reunieron para presenciar la final, se quedaron congelados en sus asientos. No lo podían creer. Tardaron unos momentos en salir de la sorpresa. La antigua mánager fue la primera en percatarse de que el pública empezaba a abandonar el edificio. Sacó a los demás de la impresión. El resto parpadeó para aclarar sus pensamientos y se levantó de las gradas. Se quedaron unos momentos de pie frente a sus lugares, pues los demás observadores aún no salían de sus filas. Aprovecharon para ver el marcador final: ciento veinte tres sobre ciento veinte dos, favor los líderes de Kioto. Había sido un juego muy emocionante, pues Fukuda Sōgō demostró una fuerza que no había sacado a la luz por varias temporadas. Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa provino del as del equipo que quedó en segundo lugar.

La 'Generación Milagrosa' conocía a Haizaki Shōgo desde la secundaria y jamás lo creyeron capaz de intentar algo tan extremista. Puede que su habilidad de robar movimientos enemigos les diese una idea de lo que podría intentar en su disputa contra Rakuzan, pero, ¿adueñarse del 'Ojo de Emperador'? De verdad que el peli-gris era quien más cambió de todos ellos.

Por fin pudieron salir de las gradas. Envueltos en una plática llena de risas, los adolescentes se dirigieron a la planta baja para buscar al capitán del equipo blanco y felicitarlo por su segunda Copa de Invierna consecutiva. De la misma forma, Midorima sonreía gustoso por saber que su equipo llevaba el trofeo de tercer lugar a las instalaciones de Shūtoku. Por su parte, Kagami y Kuroko tuvieron que aceptar el cuarto lugar que obtuvieron; el oji-celeste no expresaba mucha tristeza (como era normal en su rostro serio), pero el peli-carmín aprovechaba cada vez para mandarle una mirada asesina al capitán peli-verde. El grupo llegó al pasillo donde los jugadores de Rakuzan tenían sus vestidores y se encontraron con los titulares (acompañados del mánager y del entrenador), caminando hacia ellos.

Akashi sonrió al encontrarse con el rostro de sus amigos. Le entregó el trofeo a Shirogane Eiji y le pidió permiso para ausentarse a la sesión de fotos que se había programado. El hombre accedió, puesto que pensaba cancelar la cita que tenían. Estaban cansados y el día todavía era joven; estaba seguro de que sus jugadores lo aprovecharían descansando y visitando el urbano Tokio. Después de que su equipo siguió con su capitana, el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a los demás prodigios.

―Gran juego, Akashi-cchi ―el rubio fue el primero en decir algo―. Tu victoria merece una celebración.

―¿No creen que celebramos por todo? ―opinó el único oji-celeste, asustando a más de uno―. Materias aprobadas, corte de cabello nuevo….

―Es que todo merece celebración ―el capitán de Shūtoku intervino―. Por ejemplo, los ganadores de la Copa de Invierno, los que obtuvieron el tercer lugar…

―¡No traigas eso de nuevo, Midorima! ―Kagami gritó y pasó por desapercibido la sonrisa que dibujó el de anteojos― ¡Ten un Uno a Uno contra mí y te demostraré!

―¡Tai-chan! ―su hermana le reprendió― Así como todo Seirin perdió, todo Shūtoku ganó. La victoria se la llevó todo el equipo, no sólo un jugador.

―Ya habló la cumpleañera ―un quejido escapó la garganta de la apodada tras escuchar a Aomine―. Mejor hacerle caso, ¿no creen?

―Ahora que lo mencionas ―Akashi volvió a retomar el habla y atrajo la expresión asustada de la oji-naranja―. ¿Cómo celebraremos un año más de vejez de Katomi?

―Habíamos pensado en juntar tu victoria con el cumpleaños de Katom-chin

Sin esperar alguna reacción, la menor de las hermanas García desapareció de los costados de sus amigos. Lo último que vieron estos últimos, fue su cabellera anaranjada desapareciendo por el corredor. Se percataron que los segundos en los que tardaron en reaccionar, fueron los suficientes para que Katomi alejara considerablemente la distancia. Aun así, corrieron hacia la salida del edificio (Akashi todavía sin saber bien qué era lo que ocurría), pero sólo se encontraron con el público restante que había estado presente en la final entre Rakuzan y Fukuda Sōgō.

―Maldición ―masculló Aomine―, se escapó.

―¿Qué es lo que le quieren hacer? ―quiso saber el oji-rojo.

―En América ―Kagami empezó―, Tatsuya, Kat y yo teníamos una costumbre de lanzar al cumpleañero a una fuente de sorpresa. Les mencioné la idea y a todos les gustó, por lo que teníamos pensado lanzarla a un lago…, pero creó que ella ya lo imaginaba.

―S-sólo es para quien cumple años ―con nerviosismo, el pelirrojo empezó a caminar hacia atrás―, ¿verdad?

―Hai ―respondió Murasakibara―. No te preocupes, Aka-chin, tú te salvas de la pulmonía.

―Ahora tenemos que separarnos para encontrarla ―Midorima declaró―. Lo mejor será que cada uno vaya a donde crean que se haya escondido…

Mientras los prodigios ideaban su plan para atrapar a Katomi, la chica (ahora de diecinueve años), corría por las banquetas sin ninguna dirección en mente. Todos los lugares que antes le daban seguridad (su departamento, Tensai, Teikō), ahora serían donde primero buscarían. Estaba segura de que Alexandra estaba incluida en el plan de la generación, sus compañeros de equipo tenían una peor sorpresa preparada y la encontrarían fácilmente en el gimnasio de Shirogane. Por eso, continuó corriendo por varios minutos hasta que creyó que la distancia ya era suficiente. Y funcionó. Ella misma estaba perdida. Detuvo su carrera y pasó a inspeccionar sus alrededores. Algunos edificios se le hicieron conocidos, por lo que continuó con su caminata. Siguió con la mirada a sus costados, hasta que ésta chocó con otro gimnasio bastante conocido. Supo que la encontrarían rápidamente si seguía ahí. Volvió a aumentar la velocidad y continuó calle arriba. Estuvo así varios minutos, cuando, a lo lejos, logró ver a una compañera de equipo. Sin saber qué hacer, se adentró en el tétrico lugar que estaba a un costado.

'― _Genial_ ―pensó _―, no pudiste buscar un lugar más obvio para esconderte.'_

Como no sabía si Kanryō seguía cerca, se adentró en el cementerio. Al recorrer el lugar, se dio cuenta que no era tan tenebroso a esa hora. Las lápidas brillaban por los rayos de Sol que daban un poco de calor al invierno. Una que otra ave bajaba para picotear las semillas que caían de los árboles. Las pocas velas que reposaban como ofrendas, estaban derretidas o simplemente apagadas. Katomi sonrió de lado antes de detenerse en un par de lápidas que conocía muy bien. Se arrodilló enfrente de ambas y limpió los nombres y epitafios que se le había dedicado a sus padres cuando fueron sepultados.

―No tengo mucho tiempo ―exclamó ella en su idioma natal―. No sé si lo han notado, pero estoy siendo cazada para ser arrojada a un frío lago. A veces me odio a mí misma por haber creado esa tradición, aunque era más divertido en Los Ángeles porque siempre hacía calor ―rio un poco y guardó silencio, como si, por arte de magia, obtuviera una respuesta. Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo y pasó a sentarse de lado―. ¿Saben? Es un poco raro hablar con ustedes con normalidad. Pero…, bueno…, la primera vez que lo hice, sólo me disculpé; la segunda, me despedí; la tercera, lo superé…, creo que toca contarles cómo me va, ¿eh? ¿Se llevaron el balón que les dejé el año pasado? Me gusta creer que sí. Estaba muy viejo y dudo que alguien lo hubiese querido. No me malinterpreten; no es que les haya dado basura, sino que ahora tengo sus nombres en mi brazo y eso me recordará a ustedes por toda la vida. Me imagino que ustedes se hubieran puesto peor que Hisame-sensei cuando viesen mi tatuaje, ¿no? Él casi me lo arranca a rasguños antes de asesinarme, pero no lo puedo culpar. Es bastante sobreprotector, casi igual que tú, Papá. Hubo una vez que me dijo que no entrenara porque no había comido en todo el día y tenía miedo de que me desmayara. Ya me conocen. No le hice caso y, ¿adivinen quién perdió la consciencia después de media hora? No dejó de reprenderme y recalcar que siempre tiene la razón. En eso me recuerda mucho a ti, Mamá. ¿Sabes que Alex dejó de parecerse a ti después de convertirse en mi tutora? A veces es la primera en querer verme enferma y luego anda caminando de un lado a otro cuando llego una hora tarde. Ella no lo acepta, pero creo que es bipolar ―volvió a guardar silencio y se volvió hacia los epitafios de sus dos padres. Los leyó y se levantó del suelo―. No piensen que los he olvidado o reemplazado; jamás podría. Sólo que he empezado a hacerles caso y…, creo que, ahora, estos días son más mi cumpleaños que su aniversario de muerte. ¡Mírenme! Estoy escondiéndome porque los prodigios quieren lanzarme a un lago ―se colocó en cuclillas, besó sus dedos de la mano derecha y plantó los besos en el nombre de sus padres―. Así que lo mejor será que siga corriendo. No tardarán mucho en encontrarme aquí ―empezó a caminar por donde había llegado, cuando se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro―. _**I love you.**_

Mientras tarareaba una melodía pegajosa, salió del lugar y se encontró con una banqueta libre de quienes querían aprehenderla. Cuando dio un paso al frente, miró de reojo y se encontró con una cabellera peli-rosa que le era bastante conocida. Supo que Momoi les daría su ubicación y la atraparían si continuaba con su camino. Por eso, volvió a adentrarse en el cementerio con paso veloz. Detrás del lugar, había un parque y, si corría hacia el oeste, llegaría a Teikō. A partir de ahí, podría dirigirse al enorme centro de Tokio y perdería a sus perseguidores.

Katomi emprendió carrera en los pasillos de lápidas y volvió a pasar frente a las de sus padres. Si estuvieran ahí, pensó, cómo se estarían riendo de ella. Aumentó la velocidad al acercarse al muro que daba fin al lugar y miró a sus alrededores para saber que estaba sola. Después de asegurarse de la ausencia de demás personas, se impulsó con sus piernas y sujetó la orilla del muro con sus dedos; subió todo su cuerpo con ayuda de sus piernas y cayó sobre el césped del parque que estaba detrás del cementerio. Sin esperar a que Momoi les avisara a los demás sobe lo que ocurría, emprendió carrera hacia el único lugar que parecía seguro: el centro.

No obstante, fue muy tarde.

Enfrente de ella, se encontró con una defensa impenetrable entre Murasakibara y Kise. A sus costados, Akashi, Midorima, Aomine y Kuroko. Y detrás, Alexandra y Kagami. Al cabo de unos segundos, Momoi también llegó. Intentó buscar alguna forma de escapar, pero no había ni un árbol qué escalar. Preparándose para una última carrera sin posibilidades de escapar, corrió hacia donde Kuroko y Aomine estaban. En el momento en que fue atrapada por el moreno y los demás llegaron para ayudarle, aceptó su trágico destino.

.

Una serie de pitidos interrumpió la plática de ambas hermanas. Las dos pensaron que era el resultado de que los conductores ya estaban cansados del eterno tráfico; sin embargo, cuando observaron las expresiones alegres en los rostros de los demás, supieron que era la forma de celebrar que la cuenta hubiera llegado a cero y las campanas por fin sonaran. Como por arte de magia, los autos comenzaron a avanzar y el tráfico, a desaparecer. Ambas americanas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, antes de soltar pequeñas risillas. La llegada del nuevo ciclo les tocó en medio del tráfico.

―Feliz Año Nuevo, Kat ―la mayor de ellas dio inicio a un abrazo―. Que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad. No olvides que te amo.

―Te amo, Alex ―respondió mientras los autos delante todavía esperaban por avanzar―. No existe persona en el mundo con quien deseara recibir otro año, en medio del tráfico, que no seas tú. Feliz Año Nuevo, hermana.

El abrazo de ambas se vio interrumpido por un pitido molesto del conductor que estaba atrás de ellas. Katomi rodó los ojos y vio cómo los autos adelante ya habían avanzado. Estuvo a punto de avanzar también, pero escuchó un segundo pitido que no lo dejaría pasar de largo.

― _ **Shut up your fucking Japanese butt, son of a bitch!**_

Mientras comenzó a avanzar, vio de reojo la expresión sorprendida de su hermana y no pudo evitar reír un poco. Alexandra no sabía si preocuparse por la poca paciencia que la menor desarrolló al estar al volante o alegrarse porque se parecía a ella.

Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar al edificio. Ignoraron las llamadas perdidas que tenían y se apresuraron en descargar todo lo que habían comprado. Katomi aseguró la camioneta y siguió de cerca a la mayor, cuidando de que los pasteles que cargaba no fueran a caerse. Entraron en el ascensor y subieron hasta su piso. Los festejos seguían escuchándose dentro de cada departamento, incluido el suyo. Alexandra abrió la puerta con un poco de dificultad.

Lo primero que vieron fue una serie de expresiones vacías de los adolescentes multicolores. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que intentaban ahogar las risillas. La mirada seria de la peli-naranja fue todo lo necesario para que los prodigios estallaran de risa. Las burlas se hicieron presentes mientras las hermanas dejaban en la mesa de centro los refrescos y los pasteles. Y mientras se preparaban para felicitar a los demás por un tardado Año Nuevo, supieron que eso daría inicio a una nueva sección en el álbum de fotos de la familia.

«Alexandra y Katomi. Las únicas que reciben el Año Nuevo atrapadas en el tráfico»

* * *

 **Quise hacer un capítulo intermedio y me quedó un poco largo, ¿no creen? Siendo sincera, este capítulo no significa mucho para la trama; sólo era para demostrar cómo Katomi actúa en sus cumpleaños (ya no se siente triste por la muerte de sus padres). Ja. Nada como expresar diez palabras en una parte de cinco mil, ¿ah? En fin. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	22. Lidera - Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "The Lost Continent" – Audiomachine**

* * *

El día por fin había llegado. Todas las celebraciones habían acabado. Los festejos quedaron atrás y era momento de enfrentarse con su primer reto del año. El público ya los esperaba, al igual que sus contrincantes. El entrenador dibujó una expresión seria y preparada. El joven mánager suspiró. Cuando el único par de tercero llegó, imitaron al mayor, sólo que con un sentimiento más fuerte: determinación. Era su último juego, su última pelea, y lo darían todo sobre la duela. Serían los cuarenta minutos más difíciles y no por la escasa información que recibieron de su mánager, sino porque sabrían que, cuando el cronómetro llegara a cero, sin importar el resultado, todo habría llegado a su fin.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el resto de la alineación llegó con respiraciones jadeantes y rostros sudorosos. Uno a uno, se detuvieron a un costado de sus superiores y pasaron a recuperar el aliento mientras recargaban sus puños sobre sus temblorosas rodillas.

―¿Es enserio, entrenador? ―la Alero de primero preguntó con una voz entrecortada― ¿Nos hizo correr las últimas cinco cuadras? ¿Quiere que nos desmayemos antes de poder jugar?

―Para esta pelea ―el oji-avellana, con una pequeña sonrisa, habló al cabo de unos segundos de meditación―, necesitan estar totalmente atentas, mis niñas, atentas y preparadas. El trote sólo fue la bienvenida al calentamiento que deben completar si desean vencer a Akuma. Así que no las quiero ver quietas en los diez minutos de calentamiento, ¿entendido? Troten, tiren, salten. Hagan lo que tengan qué hacer, pero calienten su cuerpo. De esa forma estarán listas para liderar en la cancha ―miró sobre su hombro y se aseguró que sus diez niñas asintieran a sus palabras. Compartió una rápida mirada con su capitana y con su vice-capitana, y se volvió hacia el gimnasio donde se presenciaría la final―. ¡Tensai, lidera!

―¡Lidera!

Las Reinas de Japón se adentraron en el edificio y fueron recibidas por los pocos espectadores que aún no subían a las gradas. Mientras se dirigían a sus vestidores, los integrantes intentaron buscar a algún conocido suyo que les prometió ir al encuentro; no obstante, se dieron cuenta que sus familiares y amigos ya se encontraban en las gradas. Unos cuantos fotógrafos y entrevistadores quisieron acercarse al equipo, pero una simple mirada de la 'Bestia Silenciosa' era todo lo necesario para detenerlos en su lugar.

Las únicas preguntas que responderían serían cuando el partido acabase.

Se adentraron en los vestidores y se apresuraron a acomodarse, así como llevar a la duela sólo lo indispensable (agua, toallas, limones con miel). Envueltos en diferentes pláticas, salieron del cuarto y caminaron hacia el túnel que daba entrada a la duela. Cuando la luz golpeó sus ojos, los gritos del público llegaron a sus oídos. Todos los espectadores que los apoyaban en esa tarde llevaban carteles con mensajes de apoyo o vestían orgullosos alguna prenda de color verde-jade. Mientras caminaban hacia sus bancas, sus miradas se vieron atrapadas por una lona que descansaba a un costado del lema de la escuela.

«Las Reinas de Japón son verde-jade»

Katomi sonrió al ver los rostros de las personas que llevaron esa lona. Levantó un puño hacia ellos y los prodigios, así como sus dos hermanos, devolvieron la acción. Acto seguido, la Emperatriz de Tensai dejó su mochila en el suelo y pasó a sentarse en la banca. Se quitó la sudadera y pants que tenía y dejó que las bermudas verde-jade y el jersey número siete resplandeciera como el resto de los uniformes. Dejó que sus demás compañeras se adelantaran y dieran inicio al entrenamiento, mientras ella se colocaba tanto las muñequeras verde-jade que Aomine le regaló, como las anaranjadas que Sōsu Mirai le dio.

―Si es cierto eso que dicen sobre la "energía plasmada" ―Yūgana exclamó a un costado suyo―, entonces podemos contar con la fuerza del viejo as de Teikō y de la fundadora de Tensai. Casi me siento invencible.

―En ese caso ―se llevó su mano izquierda a los nombres que estaban en su brazo derecho y levantó el puño hacia el cielo―, Tensai cuenta con dos grandes.

Las únicas chicas de tercero de Tensai se levantaron para iniciar con su calentamiento. La capitana no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su Emperatriz y sonrió para sí misma. Desde los 'Juegos entre Zonas', se percató del nuevo hábito que desarrolló la mayor: antes de iniciar con el calentamiento, llevaba su mano izquierda hacia los nombres de sus padres (que estaban tatuados en su brazo derecho), y levantaba el puño hacia el cielo. No tenía necesidad de preguntarle su razón, pues ya la conocía: era la forma en que sentía a sus padres con ella en cualquier juego.

Dese la banca, Shijima observó con regocijo cómo sus niñas iniciaban con el calentamiento: se estiraban, trotaban, lanzaban y gambeteaban. A pesar de mostrar una expresión y actitud seria, un océano de emociones plagaba su pecho. Habían entrenado durante los últimos meses y se encontraban listos para ganarle a una escuela cuyo nombre decían con total veneno. Al mismo tiempo que alejó su atención de sus jugadoras, miró de reojo a cierto azabache que se acercó a él.

―Hola ―exclamó él, quien era más bajo que el entrenador de Tensai―, es un placer conocerte por fin, Shijima-san.

Mientras ambos hombres estrechaban manos, la 'Bestia Silenciosa' aprovechó para estudiarlo mejor. Su complexión musculosa resaltaba aún debajo del traje. Su tez bronceada, así como su cabello corto y lacio, le hacían ver un poco mayor; sin embargo, podía asegurar que tenían la misma edad. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos rasgados y grisáceos, los cuales se cerraban ligeramente cada vez que sonreía.

―Mi nombre es Tanjiro Oto ―volvió a hablar el más bajo al cabo de unos segundos y después de que se soltaran del agarre―, y déjame desearte buena suerte.

―Agradezco mucho tus palabras, Tanjiro-kun, y me alegra saber que demuestras buenos modales, a diferencia de la entrenadora que estuvo antes que tú…

―¿Ah? ―el oji-gris sonrió de una manera que el estómago se le revolvió a Shijima― ¡Ah! Hablas de Kesshō. Hai, hai. Esa bruja era de lo peor, pero estoy orgulloso de decir que esa mujer no me llega ni a los talones.

―Ya veo. Me alegra ver que tengas espíritu como nuevo entrenador. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la mayoría de los entrenadores son más grandes. Es bueno saber que hay alguien más de mí misma edad…

―En eso te equivocas ―volvió a sonreír―. Tú ya estás en el tercer piso, ¿cierto? Yo apenas tengo veintiséis años.

Una pequeña vena palpitó en la frente del mayor. Ahora comprendía la raíz de ese sentimiento: sólo habían hablado por un minuto y ya detestaba a ese niño. ¿Quién se creía para creer que podía jugar en el mundo de adultos? Mientras emanaba una nube oscura que envolvía al sonriente Tanjiro, se engañó a sí mismo y no aceptó sólo estar celoso. ¿Cómo era posible que ya no fuese el entrenador más joven de toda la liga? ¿Cómo era posible que un entrenador, quien sólo llevaba un año en el trabajo, lograra llevar a su equipo a la final de la Copa de Invierno? Pero, más importante aún: ¿¡cómo que ya no era el entrenador más joven de la liga!?

―Sé que parece sorprendente cómo un equipo, que ni se acercó al Inter-Escolar, haya logrado llegar hasta la final, ¿no? ―la voz del menor sólo hizo que Shijima frunciera más el ceño― Pero no es cosa del otro mundo: sólo entrenamos arduamente y también soy magnífico…, hai, eso también.

Odayaka, quien estaba sentado en la banca detrás, no pudo evitar reír un poco. Al no sentir la asesina mirada de su entrenador, levantó su vista y vio cómo el entrenador de Akuma regresaba con su equipo. El joven mánager se detuvo a un costado de Shijima y frunció el ceño por la mirada inexpresable que estaba en el rostro del mayor.

―Veo que consiguió un nuevo amigo, entrenador.

―A ese mocoso ―balbuceó, sin escuchar las palabras de su mánager―, hai, a ese tal Tanjiro Oto…, lo voy a perseguir en sus sueños.

Dentro de la duela, las veteranas verde-jade pasaron por desapercibido la interacción que tuvo Shijima con su némesis; continuaron en lo suyo. Mientras los balones seguían entrando en la red, cada una sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse, en especial las chicas que iniciarían el partido: Sainō estaba segura de sus tiros de tres, Furuhashi burlaría a todas con su velocidad, Kotonaru recuperaría cada rebote, Katomi haría que el mundo recordara cada mate y Yūgana se aseguraría de liderar a todas a la victoria.

Katomi corrió desde la línea de tres y realizó una rápida colada. Después de recuperar el balón, corrió para no estorbarle a la siguiente que haría lo mismo. Se posicionó para esperar a que todas concluyeran con esa jugada, cuando sintió un balón que le golpeaba los talones. Sostuvo la bola con una de sus manos y buscó quién de sus compañeras lo había perdido.

―¡Lo siento, los siento! ¡Es mío!

Sin embargo, no esperó a que fuera de una de las bestias. Se volvió hacia la dueña de la voz y se encontró cara a cara con una de las contrincantes que tendría para ese juego. Al chocar con los orbes marrones-claro y cabellera castaña-clara, supo de inmediato que se trataba de la capitana. Mientras le tendía devuelta el balón, miró de reojo a las demás líderes de Chūbu. Sabía de sus posiciones y sus nombres. Y eso era todo. Su mánager no logró encontrar más información. Era como si el nuevo Akuma le ocultara algo al resto del mundo.

―Entonces ―la voz de la chica que tenía enfrente le hizo volver su atención hacia ella―, es verdad. Hoy iremos contra Katomi García, el "Miembro Ilegítimo" de Teikō y la Emperatriz de las Reinas de Japón. ¡Qué emocionante! Mi nombre es Kettō Shiori, es un placer ―al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, la japonesa sonrió y, sin necesidad de ver, supo que la más alta estudiaba a su equipo―. No te preocupes. Los peones de Arale ya no pertenecen al equipo y no lo harán mientras yo sea la capitana. Así que…, que Tensai no se preocupe. Nosotras no jugamos a lastimar, nosotras sólo jugamos baloncesto.

Las palabras de la nueva capitana de Akuma hicieron que algo moviera los adentros de la peli-naranja. No era mentira decir que se había mostrado cautelosa ante la idea de que alguna seguidora de Izanami Kesshō y Hosoku Arale estuviera en la alineación. No obstante, se percató de que aquella chica, desconocida por completo, estaba diciendo la verdad. No se precipitaría, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, el nombre de Akuma tendría un nuevo significado para ella.

―Perdón ―exclamó Katomi―. Después de dos años, no me resulta…, real pensar que Akuma haga algo más que jugar sucio. No me lo tomes a mal, es sólo que…

―No, no, no ―le interrumpió con una sonrisa de lado―. Te comprendo totalmente. Lo que hicieron esas personas no tiene perdón. Cuando se retiraron, por fin pude entrar al equipo sin tener miedo de que una entrenadora loca nos enseñara cómo sacarles los ojos a nuestros enemigos o de que una capitana nos asesinara mientras dormíamos ―rio ligeramente y se sorprendió cuando la mayor le imitó―. Eso sí. No creas que nuestro nuevo estilo es malo a comparación de las anteriores. Tal vez no me toque detenerte en los siguientes cuartos, pero verás que esas arpías no nos llegan ni a los talones.

―Estaremos por ver eso ―burló la americana y se preparó para volver con su equipo, pues ya era hora de iniciar con el partido―. Mucha suerte, Shiori.

―Mucha suerte, Katomi.

La Ala-Pívot rebotó el balón en su lugar y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Estaba emocionada por ver qué tantos problemas les causaría esa escuela. Un extraño sentimiento palpitó en su pecho al pensar que, por primera vez, se enfrentaría a Akuma en un juego limpio. Al avanzar hacia su equipo, detuvo su andar cuando se encontró con las expresiones en blanco de sus demás compañeras.

―Haciendo amigas tan rápido ―Yūgana exclamó―, ¿eh, anaranjada?

―Parece agradable…

―Eso mismo dijiste de Hosoku ―sonrió de lado y se volvió hacia el tablero, antes de tirar y soltar unas risillas por el pésimo tiro―, y terminaste en el hospital.

―No me digas que vas a comparar a Shiori con esa perra.

―¡Ah! ―la rubia se giró hacia ella y se acercó de manera amenazadora― ¿Tanta confianza le tomaste con una plática de dos minutos?

―¡Estás atrayendo la derrota al culpar a alguien por los errores de otras personas!

Katomi se aseguró de soltar ese grito de forma que sólo se escuchara en su lado de la cancha. Los ojos de las demás integrantes permanecieron en total asombro, así como los de la capitana. El rostro de esta última, lentamente, comenzó a cambiar: al cabo de unos segundos, una expresión avergonzada dibujó sus facciones. Incluso Shijima, quien estaba formulando planes de cómo asesinar al "nuevo entrenadorcito", salió de sus pensamientos y se acercó a sus niñas.

―No quiero que peleen antes de que inicie el juego ―habló de inmediato y, de reojo, vio cómo los árbitros entraban a la duela―, así que a alistarse.

Las féminas miraron hacia la misma dirección y recogieron rápidamente los balones. La as sintió un codazo amistoso en su costilla. Al mismo tiempo que sus demás compañeras tomaban asiento, supo que era la forma en que su orgullosa capitana pedía perdón. Aquellas que no darían inicio al partido, vistieron sus pants y sudaderas para que sus cuerpos no se enfriaran. Por su parte, las cinco titulares principales, se levantaron y esperaron a que el público guardara silencio por la voz que hablaba a través del micrófono.

―¡Daremos inicio a la final de la Copa de Invierno femenil! ―una mujer habló y fue todo lo necesario para que los espectadores soltaran una oleada de gritos― ¡Pero, antes de eso, presentaremos a ambos equipos! ¡Proveniente de Tokio y portando el uniforme verde-jade: la Preparatoria Tensai! ―otra ola de gritos respondió, dado a que la mayoría del público aclamaba al equipo local― ¡Entrenador: Shijima Hisame!

Usualmente, el azabache sólo se levantaba y se inclinaba de una manera respetuosa hacia el público, pero eso era antes de la aparición de su nuevo archienemigo. Se detuvo frente a su banca, levantó un puño y soltó un grito, el cual fue respondido con una tercera ola de parte de los observadores.

―¡Número cuatro, tercero, capitana y Base: Yūgana Masae! ―se adentró y apuntó hacia la dirección donde su hermano gritaba eufórico (costumbre que nunca perdió), y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

―¡Número cinco, segundo, Alero: Hitomi Furuhashi! ―se detuvo a un lado de la mayor y ambas chocaron palmas, antes de observar hacia el público y asentir por las expresiones orgullosa que mostraban sus padres.

―¡Número seis, segundo, Escolta: Sainō Reiko! ―una serie de gritos agudos le dio la bienvenida a la chica, quien siguió con la mirada a los responsables y sonrió, antes de rodar los ojos, al ver a sus cuatro hermanos menores saltando en las gradas.

―¡Número siete, tercero, Ala-Pívot: Katomi García! ―claro que la jugadora favorita de toda la liga no fue recibida con poca admiración, puesto que todo el gimnasio se llenó de un solo grito eufórico, el cual nació en las gradas bajas, gracias a ciertos chicos multicolores.

―¡Número diez, primero, Pívot, Kotonaru Nyoko! ―se limitó a levantar ambos brazos al aire, antes de chocar puños con la peli-naranja.

―¡Proveniente de Yamanashi y portando el uniforme gris: la Academia Akuma! ―el público de aquella escuela, el cual era poco a comparación de los que apoyaban a las Reinas, se aseguró de gritar con euforia― ¡Entrenador: Tanjiro Oto!

Como si lo hiciese sólo para molestar, según Shijima, tan sólo se levantó de la banca y se inclinó hacia el público. Mientras retomó asiento, no se percató de la declaración de guerra que el entrenador contrario le mandó con sólo una mirada.

―¡Número cuatro, segundo, capitana y Escolta: Kettō Shiori! ―sonrió tanto para el público como para las cámaras y se aseguró de que el equipo contrario notara su seguridad.

―¡Número cinco, segundo, Pívot: Sūji Michiru! ―se acomodó una última vez su cabellera ondulada y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar con total asombro, antes de detenerse a un lado de su capitana.

―¡Número seis, segundo, Alero: Asobu Nanami! ―lo que más llamó la atención de los espectadores, fue su corta cabellera lacia que estaba teñida de blanco.

―¡Número diez, primero, Base: Hikisū Kaname! ―sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el cuerpo de la capitana contraria y dibujó una sonrisa que hizo que una mueca apareciera en el rostro de Yūgana.

―¡Número once, primero, Ala-Pívot: Yorokobi Akiko! ―la castaña miró con detenimiento a quien sería su marca y pasó a hacer unas señas con sus manos, como si intentara adivinar la diferencia de centímetros con la que la americana le ganaba.

―¡Saluden!

―¡Muchas gracias!

Ambas capitanas se acercaron para estrechar manos. Yūgana levantó la mirada para decir algo, cuando vio la mirada de Kettō centrada en algo que estaba detrás de ella. Miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con el rostro iluminado de su estrella. Sonrió de la misma manera y las dos soltaron el agarre para dar inicio al partido. Ambos equipos se colocaron para que sus jugadoras más altas dieran el 'Salto de Inicio', siendo éstas Katomi y Yorokobi. Ya cuando estaban enfrente, la Ala-Pívot de Akuma se percató que era más baja que la oji-naranja por cinco centímetros, pero eso no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

El árbitro se acercó mientras sostenía el balón en una de sus manos. Estudió rápidamente a ambas jugadoras y lanzó el balón en una línea vertical.

Katomi ganó la bola y se la entregó a su capitana. Yūgana no dejó esperar un segundo más y empezó con la carrera hacia el tablero contrario. Sus jugadoras le siguieron de cerca, así como las que portaban el uniforme gris. La capitana oji-zafiro detuvo su carrera en el instante en que la Base contraria, Hikisū, la aventajó e inició con una defensa bastante cerrada, mas no lo suficiente para que le impidiera mandar su balón hacia Sainō. La Escolta de Tensai se posicionó en la línea de tres, lista para saltar; no obstante, Kettō le bloqueó, lo que le obligó a entregársela a su Ala-Pívot. La Emperatriz burló con facilidad a su marca y se abrió paso en el interior. Con total libertad, logró un mate y los primeros dos puntos de Tensai.

Yūgana se volvió hacia donde sus enemigas venían y encarnó una ceja por la energía que emanaban sus contrincantes, pero abandonó ese sentimiento en el momento en que la Base contraria se acercó para intentar penetrar su defensa. Antes de centrarse por completo en la número diez, miró de reojo a su Emperatriz y supo que no debía preocuparse, ya que la peli-naranja vencería a la Ala-Pívot contraria sin problemas. Se volvió hacia Hikisū y se exaltó un poco en el momento en que la menor recibió el balón. Estaba lista para detener el regatee, cuando observó una expresión burlona en el rostro de la contraria. Intentó robar el balón; sin embargo, la menor ya se lo había mandado a su Escolta.

Kettō no esperó a que Sainō reaccionara y lanzó el balón. Con ello, Akuma obtuvo sus primeros tres puntos.

Sin que se percatara, Katomi rio un poco por la expresión que Yūgana tenía. Kotonaru inició con el balón y se lo mandó a su Emperatriz. La peli-naranja estudió a sus enemigas por un segundo y observó la apertura perfecta para un tiro de tres. Con una mirada, le indicó a Sainō su plan, quien asintió. Toda la alineación se posicionó frente a su marcaje, incluyendo a la Ala-Pívot. Esta última se aseguró de que Kettō estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y le dio el pase a su Escolta; no obstante, la capitana contraria ya lo había esperado. Saltó en el momento justo para atrapar el balón y dar inicio al contraataque.

Tensai no flaqueó ni un instante. Las cinco chicas siguieron de cerca a las titulares grises y lograron alcanzarlas. Como se habían posicionado en el interior, Kettō aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó. Sin embargo, Kotonaru logró adelantársele: saltó y logró rozar el balón con las yemas de sus dedos. Todas las miradas siguieron el balón, el cual no entraría. Dado a que su Pívot no lograría ganar el rebote, Katomi se decidió por ayudarle y saltó junto con Sūji. Gracias a su altura, consiguió el balón y, en el momento en un dolorcito recorrió su sien derecha, realizó un pase largo hacia su Alero. Permaneció en el mismo lugar. Sorprendentemente, Sūji también permaneció con ella. Mientras Tensai obtenía otros dos puntos, ambos equipos se extrañaron por ver sólo a cuatro jugadoras en aquel extremo de la cancha.

Los árbitros fueron los primeros en percatarse, por lo que ordenaron un Tiempo Fuera.

La americana se extrañó al ver cómo su hombro comenzaba a tornarse rojo, por lo que llevó su mano hacia la nuca y fue ahí cuando sintió unas gotas cayendo de su oreja. Con gran velocidad, cubrió su oído. Al mismo tiempo que Sūji se disculpaba una y otra vez, sujetó su perforación transversal, empezó a moverla hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y se percató de la facilidad con la que se movía, algo que no hacía minutos atrás. Miró de reojo a la Pívot contraria y, al ver su cabellera ondulada que ya no estaba tan arreglada como segundos atrás, se percató de lo que había sucedido: cuando ambas saltaron, la cabellera de Sūji se había enredado en su pieza y, en el momento en que se separaron, la Pívot, inconscientemente, hizo que su cabello jalara la perforación, cortando parte del cartílago en el proceso.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ―repetía una y otra vez la menor― ¡Dios mío! ¡Perdóname, García-san! No quería…, n-no fue intención… ¡fue un accidente, perdón!

―Oi, oi ―más preocupada que por su herida, Katomi se exaltó en el momento en que Sūji empezó a llorar―. Tranquila. Sé que no lo hiciste apropósito…

―¡Sabía que hacerme una coleta no era buena idea! ¡Mi madre me lo dijo: un chongo pudo haber prevenido esto! Ahora estás… ―en el momento en que miró la oreja de la americana, su rostro se volvió totalmente pálido―, sangrando…, mucho…, creo que voy a vomi…

Sin hacerle más caso a su herida, Katomi corrió y atrapó a la Pívot en el momento justo en que se desmayó. El resto de las jugadoras llegaron en ese instante. Mientras las de Tensai veían asustadas el cuerpo inconsciente de la Pívot, las compañeras de esta última rodaron los ojos.

―Por Dios… ―Furuhashi murmuró.

―No se asusten ―exclamó Kettō mientras se acercaba a su inconsciente jugadora―. Ella no tolera la sangre, así que se desmaya cada vez que ve un poco de ella.

―¿Una bestia? ―musitó Yūgana en tono burlón― ¿Asustada de la sangre?

Al mismo tiempo que Katomi reprendió a su capitana con una mirada, Kettō sostuvo a una desmayada Sūji, ayudada de Yorokobi. Sin decir algo más, la llevaron a su banca, donde Tanjiro ya tenía todo preparado para que su chica recuperara la consciencia. Por su parte, Katomi volvió a sentir un pinchazo en su sien y recordó su herida. Sus demás compañeras la dirigieron a la banca, donde Shijima ya tenía todo preparado para reprenderla…, y también para sanarla.

―¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te quites todas tus perforaciones antes de jugar?! ―gritó con una mezcla de miedo y enojo― ¡Si sigues así, terminarás sin oreja! ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres, Katomi!? ¿¡Eh!?

―N-no…

―¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? ―sostuvo la cabeza de la menor y la giró para ver mejor la herida― Esta vez se ve mal…, muy mal.

―¿Cree que estará mejor en dos minutos?

―¿'En dos minutos'? Bromeas, ¿verdad? ―sostuvo el botiquín que Odayaka le tendió― Son dos minutos para limpiar la sangre. Tardará, por lo menos, cinco minutos en que se te baje la hinchazón…, uno para colocar la gasa…, estarás devuelta en el segundo cuarto.

―¡Pero…!

―Sirve que así aprendes ―le interrumpió Yūgana―. Ni tres minutos de juego y ya tenemos que sacarte.

Katomi estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero silenció sus palabras cuando le vio con la mirada centrada en la banca de Akuma. Movió sus ojos hasta chocar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Sūji, mientras sus compañeras intentaban despertarla y su entrenador movía una carpeta sobre su rostro. Sonrió, pues aquella escena le recordaba un poco a su mismo equipo.

―¿Ya viste que ellas no son bestias?

La rubia chasqueó la lengua ante la pregunta, mas no le contestó ni se volteó para mirarla, sino que permaneció con su vista en la banca contraria y una línea horizontal en sus labios. Había algo que no le cuadraba sobre ese equipo, algo diferente a un miedo por anticipar un ataque sádico; era algo más como el sentimiento de afrontar que sabían muy poco sobre esas jugadoras…, pero lo que le molestaba, era creer que lo mismo no aplicaba en viceversa.

.

.

.

Para Katomi, el resto del cuarto se basó en hacer muecas de dolor cada vez que su entrenador pasaba un algodón con desinfectante por su oreja, recibir disculpas de Sūji cada vez que podía y estudiar a sus contrincantes. Tensai se había mantenido un punto arriba durante todo el partido, pero había algo que le parecía extraño en el modo de juego de sus contrincantes. No obstante, cada vez que se acercaba a una conclusión, era interrumpida por un pinchazo en su sien derecha (al parecer, Shijima no era muy bueno en el tema de cartílagos rotos por piezas metálicas). Fue cuando el hombre envolvió su oreja con una gasa e inició el descanso para el segundo cuarto, que supo lo que estaba haciendo Akuma. Después de los dos minutos, Mokuhyō cambió con Katomi. La peli-naranja vio que su capitana iniciaría con el balón, así que aprovechó para acercarse con la capitana gris.

―¿Akuma siempre inicia un partido sin jugar enserio? ―preguntó al tener la atención de la castaña-clara.

―Ya te percataste, ¿eh? ―exclamó Kettō con una pequeña sonrisa― Queríamos esperar hasta que se dieran cuenta, pero creo que lo disimulamos muy bien, ¿no crees? Era una sorpresa. Aunque, si quieres adelantarte a tu equipo, te lo diré: te estudiamos ―al ver la expresión confusa de la más alta, decidió proseguir―: Somos un equipo que tiene menos de un año desde que empezó. A comparación de los demás equipos, Shutsu, Fukushū…, Tensai, somos débiles. Así que la mejor arma que pudimos utilizar fue un estudio profundo sobre nuestros contrincantes. Ustedes aprovecharon el atraso de la final para entrenar, ¿no? Nosotros lo usamos para aprender todo de ustedes: movimientos, alineaciones…, todo.

Katomi se encontró molesta por tal respuesta, así que dio por sentada esa conversación. Cambió marcas con Sainō y recibió el balón de parte de Kotonaru. No importaba qué tanto la conocieran ni con cuánta precisión anticipar sus jugadas; si era más rápida, jamás podrían detenerla. Así que indicó una jugada rápida en conjunto con Yūgana. La rubia se adelantó y penetró el interior de la defensa enemiga. En cuanto la oji-naranja le entregó el pase y vio cómo el marcaje de su capitana sólo sonreía, supo que algo andaba mal.

Con una velocidad que no demostró en el primer cuarto, Akuma corrió hacia el tablero de las veteranas de Tokio después de que Hikisū interceptara el pase. Sabían que Tensai les estaban pisando los talones y que Katomi era quien más cerca estaba de detenerlas. Por ello, la llevaron hasta el interior (donde creyó que tirarían una colada), y le dieron el balón a su escolta. Ya libre, Kettō sonrió y lanzó el balón, obteniendo tres puntos.

―Así que ―la peli-naranja volvió a acercarse a la oji-marrón―, ¿me han estudiado?

―No sólo a ti ―corrigió con otra sonrisa―. Conocemos el pasado de Shijima Hisame junto con Tensai, así como las nueve mujeres que fundaron el equipo, incluyendo a Sōsu Mirai. Conocemos los entrenamientos de esa mujer y el del hombre de quien aprendió todo: Shirogane Kōzō. Conocemos al hermano mayor de Yūgana Masae y todos los partidos que tuvo junto a Rakuzan. Conocemos ―de un momento a otro, se acercó a la más alta y le susurró―: a la media hermana menor de Hosoku Arale: Kotonaru Nyoko…, aunque tú fuiste quien mayor problema nos dio, Katomi García, tienes tanta historia que incluso tardé semanas en conocerte como un libro. Sé de tu pasado junto a la aclamada "Generación Milagrosa" de Teikō; sé de Kagami Taiga y Himuro Tatsuya, tus dichosos hermanos; sé de tu pasado con Jabberwock; sé de Alexandra García, tu hermana mayor; sé de tu pasado en la Secundaria Strofes; incluso ―divagó su mirada hacia el brazo derecho de la Ala-Pívot―, descanse en paz, sé de Oleguer García, tu padre ―levantó su vista hacia el rostro de la americana y sonrió por la expresión aterrada que la más alta tenía―. No tienes forma de escaparte de nosotras, Katomi, eres nuestra.

* * *

 **Por fin iniciamos con el último artículo de la Copa de Invierno. Serán los últimos tres capítulos donde narro un partido de baloncesto y me siento…, extraña. Después de años, se acabará el tema principal de Kuroko no Basuke, pero no la historia. A ver, ¿cómo está eso? Pues así como se escucha: aunque los juegos terminen, la historia aún no llega a su fin. Tal y como dice la historia: "Esta historia aún no termina".**

 **Nota: aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Academia Akuma:**

 **| Shiori Kettō (Escolta/capitana) | Michiru Sūji (Pívot) | Nanami Asobu (Alero) | Kaname Hikisū (Base) | Akiko Yorokobi (Ala-Pívot) | Tanjiro Oto (Entrenador) |**

 **Hoy conocimos a la acosadora número uno de Japón: Shiori. ¿Ustedes creen que su amenaza haya sido exagerada o de verdad estudió toda la vida de los miembros de Tensai? Eso será algo que descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos en él. Chao.**


	23. Lidera - Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "When it all Falls Down" – Audiomachine**

* * *

Ella conocía a su equipo y supo que, si hubiera escuchado las palabras de Kettō, hubiese estallado en ataques forzados y una defensa débil. Por ello, Katomi decidió alejarse de la capitana de Akuma y continuar con el partido. Sus demás compañeras la recibieron con expresiones preocupadas, como si sintieran lo que estaba sucediendo. La peli-naranja se percató que no faltaba mucho para que el resto del equipo se diera cuenta de lo que sus enemigas habían planeado.

El balón cayó en manos de Kotonaru. Con una rápida mirada, su capitana le indicó lo que harían. La Pívot asintió sin hacer un gesto obvio y corrió hacia el tablero, las otras cuatro cerca de ella. Con ayuda de Katomi y Furuhashi, penetró el interior. Justo en el momento en que se preparaba para realizar una colada, le entregó el balón a su Base. Como estaba sola, Yūgana se preparó para un mate del lado derecho del tablero. Dio dos pasos fuertes y se impulsó, cuando un cuerpo apareció frente a ella. Mientras colisionaba con la Pívot gris, sonó el pitido y recibió su primera falta.

Katomi chasqueó la lengua antes de dirigirse hacia su lado de la duela. Miró de reojo a su capitana y la encontró con una expresión molesta. Al observar a las otras tres, se dio cuenta que todas ya sabían lo que Akuma planeó durante las semanas de espera por la final: las habían investigado. No quería centrarse en tal hecho, por lo que despejó su mente y se concentró en detener el ataque que Akuma estaba por realizar.

Kettō estudió rápidamente la defensa del equipo local y encontró la abertura perfecta. Le lanzó una rápida señal a su equipo y todas asintieron en entendimiento. Con una simple mirada, hizo que el cuarteto se colocara en posición. En el instante en que vio cómo Yorokobi detenía a la Ala-Pívot contraria, intercambió marcas con Sūji y dejó que la Pívot hiciese una colada.

Nadie contó con que Katomi lo detendría.

La peli-naranja saltó con el poder de sus piernas y logró arrebatarle el balón a la menor. Sin necesidad de mirar dos veces, realizó un pase a larga distancia. Éste fue recibido por Furuhashi, quien no tenía a nadie corriendo detrás de ella, por lo que logró obtener otros dos puntos para su equipo y colocar el marcador en empate, ambos lados en veintiocho.

―Debo aceptar ―la voz de Kettō hizo que Katomi permaneciera en su lugar―, que Arale tenía un poco de razón en la forma de ver a Tensai ―la peli-naranja se volteó por completo hacia la más baja ante la mención de aquel nombre―. Es cierto que tu equipo tiene chicas muy buenas: Heishi Chitose, la mejor Pívot que existió en la liga, egresó de ahí; Shikumi Toki, la mejor capitana que Fukushū ha tenido, inició ahí; Yūgana Masae, la chica con, hasta ahora, la mejor capacidad de salto, está ahí. Pero tú eres una chica que llegó a esa escuela con un poder imparable. No necesitaste entrenar con ellos para descubrir tu capacidad. Ellos tan sólo te ayudaron a mejorarla.

―Como se lo dije a ella hace dos años ―Katomi empezó justo en el momento en que Kettō se preparó para regresar―, cada una de mis chicas tiene habilidades incomparables y todo eso se lo debemos a Hisame-sensei…, si crees que yo soy la única que merece estar parada sobre esta duela, estás muy equivocada. Yo sólo soy el poste que ayuda a que todas se sostengan.

―Parece que no me di a entender. No menosprecio o subestimo a ninguna de las otras, Katomi, no. Lo que intento decir es que eres la única que, si quisieras, podrías vencernos sin ningún problema. Lo has demostrado en Teikō, lo has demostrado en América. ¿Qué te detiene en estos momentos? Tu equipo, ¿cierto? Estás en un dilema y entre más tardes en encontrar la solución, mayor trabajo tendrás para detenernos. Sólo tienes dos opciones: jugar a la par con Tensai y otorgarnos la victoria o dejar atrás a tus compañeras y salvar el nombre de tu escuela.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yūgana. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, así que no intentó buscar de dónde procedía, pero sí miró sobre su hombro para saber qué ocasionó que el instinto animal de su vice-capitana despertara.

A diferencia de los varones que también poseían este poder, Katomi se caracterizaba por asemejar el aura de un león. Y esa era la razón por la que no siempre lo mostraba: tal y como un macho, lo mantenía oculto, dormitando; sin embargo, cuando los suyos se encontraban en peligro, dejaba que tomase control. Era eso o que el león macho se encontrara con un rival. Pero eso era imposible, ¿cierto?

Los ojos zafiro de la rubia expresaron terror al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Con su expresión, les dio a entender a las demás lo que estaban por vivir. El trío de menores siguió con la mirada a su capitana y vieron cómo centraba su atención en Katomi. Le imitaron y por un momento, por sólo un segundo, creyeron ver a un león frente a un clan de hienas.

El balón se movió a una gran velocidad de las jugadoras de Akuma. En el momento en que una tomaba posición de él, lanzaba un preciso y rápido pase a su compañera. Con ayuda de una velocidad mayor (que no habían mostrado en el primer cuarto), lograron avanzar hacia la defensa de Tensai. Después de burlar al cuarteto, las titulares de Akuma vieron cómo Katomi seguía detenida del otro lado de la cancha, como si todavía asimilara qué debía sacrificar para obtener qué.

Y, aun así, logró detener el tiro de tres que Kettō estaba por hacer.

Mientras la bola salía de la duela, la capitana de Yamanashi giró su mirada hacia el rostro del felino que tenía enfrente. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y esperó a que dijera las palabras que tanto esperaba que salieran de la boca de la más alta.

―Obtendremos la victoria como la familia que es Tensai.

―Ya sabemos qué es lo que sacrificaste.

.

.

.

Con el paso de los minutos, Yūgana vio cómo las bestias vencían, lentamente, el instinto animal de su soporte. No importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba lo que intentara…, Akuma sabía cómo salir victoriosa. Mientras más puntos obtenían las visitantes, mayor desesperación surgía con sus chicas. La jerarquía y la organización se habían roto por el estrés. Y, aún después de que el pitido indicara el inicio del Medio Tiempo, los gritos continuaron. Inclusive las féminas que estaban en la banca se unieron a la disputa, así como el mánager. Los únicos que parecían conservar la calma eran Shijima, Katomi y Kotonaru. No obstante, esta última, en el momento en que llegaron a los vestidores, se excusó y salió hacia los baños (o eso fue lo que balbuceó entre todo el escándalo).

Katomi se mantuvo a un costado de su entrenador, en silencio total, mientras veía cómo sus compañeras soltaban cada clase de queja, reproche y uno que otro insulto. Si continuaban así, pasarían los diez minutos y no idearían ni un plan para vencer a Akuma de una vez por todas. Abrió la boca un par de veces para atraer la atención de las jugadoras, pero se encontró muda. Por eso, decidió volverse hacia Shijima.

―¿Puedo salir un momento, entrenador? ―le susurró, cuidando de no atraer miradas― N-necesito un poco de silencio.

―Eso sí que es extraño en ti ―intentó bromear, pero sólo consiguió que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la comisura de los labios de la menor―. Muy bien. De paso, asegúrate que Kotonaru no esté destruyendo los baños.

La peli-naranja asintió como respuesta y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Como imaginó, el resto del equipo estaba tan concentrado en su intercambio de gritos, que ninguna le prestó atención cuando salió de los vestidores. Aún en el pasillo, se escuchaba la pelea de Tensai en la que, al parecer, Shijima ya se había unido. Para que sus voces se hicieran distantes, empezó a caminar por el corredor, hacia los baños. Sabía que sus contrincantes estaban en la dirección opuesta, del otro lado del edificio, así que no debía preocuparse por encontrárselas.

De seguro Akuma regocijaba alegre en sus propios vestidores, felicitando a la capitana por toda la información que recolectó de las veteranas verde-jade. De seguro formulaban más planes para que la brecha se ampliara aún más en la segunda mitad. De seguro hablaban de cómo luciría el trofeo dentro de su repisa. De seguro se burlaban de los malos intentos de Hosoku Arale e Izanami Kesshō para obtener la victoria. De seguro se burlaban de Tensai. De seguro se burlaban de ella.

Al mismo tiempo que soltó aquel golpe en la pared, detuvo su andar. El pinchazo que recorrió su puño se hizo distante. Incluso la cortada en su oreja le ardía más. Llevó su otra mano hacia la herida y sintió la gasa desprendida de su lugar. El sangrado había regresado, pues se cercioró de la sustancia espesa. Soltó un gruñido y se recargó en el muro con total enojo. Arrancó la gasa de su oreja y la arrojó en la papelera más cercana que encontró. Hizo lo mismo con la pieza industrial, sólo que la lanzó contra el suelo y la joya terminó en los pies de la persona que se acercaba. Le vio recoger la pieza, antes de que le compartiera una sonrisa sincera.

―¿Desesperada tan rápido? ―preguntó el varón al detenerse enfrente de ella― Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi desquitándote con una pared; de hecho, desde que estábamos en Teikō…

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shin-chan?

―Ayudarte con esa rajada ―le mostró el botiquín que había cargado durante el trayecto, cosa de lo que ella apenas se había percatado―. ¿Ya no recuerdas que yo era el encargado de sanar tu oreja en la secundaria? ―mientras esperaba por una respuesta, pasó a inspeccionar la herida. Al mismo tiempo que empezaba a tratarla y de que se daba cuenta que no obtendría respuesta, continuó―: No tienes razones para enojarte, Kati. Después de todo, tienes las habilidades necesarias para vencer a Akuma y sin dejar de jugar en equipo.

―No creo que funcione…

―Si no lo intentas, claro que no.

―¡Soy Ala-Pívot! ―le interrumpió y empezó a descargar todo lo que no pudo gritar dentro de los vestidores― ¡Los tiros de tres son el poder que desarrolla un Escolta!

―Y, aun así, tú tienes ese poder ―soltó una pequeña risilla por la expresión que dibujó la fémina, pero continuó trabajando en la herida―. Cuando quedaste paralizada, en lugar de perder el tiempo acostada en una cama, salíamos a entrenar tu tiro externo. Te he visto… ¡diablos! ¡Te he entrenado! Y sé que puedes realizar tiros perfectos desde la mitad de la cancha; también desde partes más alejadas, sólo que no tan limpios. Tienes la capacidad, sólo queda que lo intentes ―después de colocar un nuevo vendaje, guardó la ensangrentada pieza en uno de sus bolsillos y cerró el botiquín―. Si de verdad quieres ganar, háblalo con tu equipo, Kati.

Ella vio cómo Midorima desaparecía por el corredor. Sus pasos se hicieron distantes hasta el punto de cesar. Llevó una mano hacia su oreja y sintió la gasa sobre la herida. El varón también había limpiado la sangre seca que permaneció ahí.

Ahora sí le dolía más el golpe en sus nudillos que su oreja.

Se alejó del muro y, mientras frotaba su puño, se encaminó hacia los baños. Intentó alejar sus pensamientos de todo, quería tener la mente en blanco; no obstante, las palabras de su mejor amigo se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Fue la distante voz de Kotonaru, lo que le hizo distraerse de esa plática. Pensó en nombrarla sin entrar en el cuarto de los sanitarios, cuando escuchó otra voz que se le hacía conocida. Entró y se encontró con la espalda de su Pívot, así como el rostro de la mujer que le estaba acompañando. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y soltó un suave jadeo, mismo que hizo que Kotonaru se volviera hacia ella y los ojos ámbar de la mujer chocaran con los suyos.

―Katomi-Senpai ―murmuró la menor―, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

―El entrenador pidió que te buscara ―la americana respondió sin despegar la mirada de la castaña-clara―, creyó que estarías destruyendo los baños. No sé si hubiera preferido eso que encontrarte con ella…

―No seas tan cruel, mocosa ―exclamó con la sonrisa torcida con la que le conoció años atrás―. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero Kotonaru y yo nos conocemos desde antes de que la idea de dejarte parapléjica me cruzara por la mente.

Al mismo tiempo que Kotonaru jadeaba en sorpresa, Katomi alzó una ceja y permaneció con una expresión en blanco. Observó cómo la vieja entrenadora de Akuma le estudiaba con la mirada, antes de que sus ojos se congelaran en sus piernas.

―Parece que el gusto no nos duró mucho ―Kesshō murmuró―. ¿Mismas piernas o son prótesis?

―¿Qué vino a hacer aquí?

―Aunque no lo creas ―se volvió hacia el lavabo del baño y empezó a guardar cosas que salieron de un bolso marrón―, mi presencia no es una amenaza para tu equipo ―soltó el último sustantivo con un poco de veneno―. Sólo vine porque el idiota de mi cuñado me obligó.

―¿'Cuñado'?

―Tanjiro Oto ―recogió todas sus pertenencias y colgó la correa del bolso en uno de sus hombros―. Y veo que les está causando problemas, ¿eh? Ese inútil es bueno cuando se lo propone o simplemente ustedes son muy idiotas para buscar la forma de ganarle. De una u otra forma, el trofeo ya tiene dueño, ¿no creen?

―El cronómetro aún no ha llegado a cero ―las palabras de Katomi detuvieron a la mujer de salir de los baños―, ninguna de nosotras se ha rendido. Así que…, sigue soñando, Izanami-sensei ―soltó el apodo con el mismo tono que ella había usado antes―, sigue soñando con ver la Copa de Invierno en la vitrina de Akuma.

―Aún conservas esa estúpida filosofía de Shijima ―se volvió hacia el par de jugadoras―. Tu tenacidad me da tanta…, pero tanta lástima, que te voy a ayudar ―tal declaración atrapó a ambas menores desprevenidas; sin embargo, antes de preguntar o decir algo, la mujer continuó―: Tanjiro investiga a sus enemigos con videos del pasado y determina sus habilidades con esos juegos. No tiene necesidad de investigar entrenamientos…, después de todo, los partidos son el resultado de las prácticas, ¿cierto?

El rostro de Katomi cambió radicalmente. De una expresión agresiva, dibujó una pensativa. Aquello lo notó Kesshō, quien sólo bufó y fulminó a las menores con una mirada.

―Lo que más quiero es que Tensai pierda ―giró de nuevo hacia la salida―, pero creo que les deseo un poco de suerte. ¿Cuál es ese gritito de lucha que tienen? Ah…, hai. Tensai, lidera ―salió del sanitario y, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía, su voz aún no―: Ugh. Me siento sucia.

Katomi también se sintió sucia, pero por razones diferentes: estaba por utilizar el consejo de una enemiga de su familia.

.

.

.

Cuando ambos lados entraron para iniciar con el tercer cuarto, el marcador mostraba una diferencia de diecisiete, teniendo al equipo gris con cuarenta y cinco puntos. Las cinco veteranas de Tokio chasquearon la lengua y se aseguraron de que el plan, que formularon dentro de los vestidores, funcionara.

La alineación de ambos bandos era el mismo. El instinto animal de Katomi había regresado a su siesta. El clan de hienas regocijaba la victoria que habían obtenido hasta el momento, siendo inconsciente de que los demás felinos se acercaban con lentitud hacia ellas.

Furuhashi inició con el balón. Se adelantó a sus demás compañeras y, juntas, comenzaron con la 'Formación Z'. Katomi lideraba aquella estrategia, por lo que sus enemigas se dieron cuenta que le abrirían paso para que jugara en el interior y atrajera la atención para que su escolta estuviera libre, cosa que ellas ya sabían cómo detener. Intercambiaron marcajes entre Alero y Base (posiciones enemigas que iban en la delante de la formación), y dejaron que su Ala-Pívot se enfrentara a Katomi. Todas encarnaron una ceja al ver que no era la americana quien se enfrentaba a Yorokobi, sino Kotonaru. Antes de encontrar a la peli-naranja, un pitido marcó tres puntos para el equipo local.

Mientras todo el público y banca de Tensai celebraba por los primeros puntos del equipo desde el segundo cuarto, Katomi sintió todas las miradas sobre ella.

Desde su paralización, había entrenado junto a Midorima para facilitar su juego mientras estaba en un partido de baloncesto en silla de ruedas, y la mejor forma era perfeccionar su tiro de tres. Incluso después de recuperar sus piernas, entrenaba sola para asegurarse de su puntería precisa que contaba al lanzar desde media cancha, así como el poder con el que contaba para que el balón llegara al tablero desde cualquier parte de la duela (sólo que no con la misma perfección). Era una nueva habilidad que nadie, a excepción del peli-verde, conocía. Su equipo no lo sabía. Por eso mismo, Akuma no lo esperaría.

Kettō miró el lugar desde donde la peli-naranja lanzó el balón: la línea de tres. Sabía que Katomi lograba uno que otro tiro externo, pero era muy raro. No obstante, creyó ver que el tiro que acababa de hacer fue hecho con total precisión, como si estuviese planeado. Pero eso no podía ser: sus datos no mostraban que poseyera tal habilidad. Dedujo que fue simplemente suerte. Aunque necesitaba verlo de nuevo para sacar una conclusión acertada.

A pesar de que su defensa había flaqueado, Akuma se aseguraría de retomar fuerzas en el ataque. Como Katomi estaba hasta adelante, debían penetrar el interior y jugar desde ahí. Eligieron a las chicas más rápidas (Asobu y Hikisū), para penetrar la defensiva, mientras las demás se encargaban de Katomi. El balón pasó desde adelante hacia atrás, hasta llegar a las manos de la Alero. Ya en el interior, la peli-blanca saltó para hacer una colada, cuando la Pívot contraria le imitó y logró robarle el balón.

Antes de que Kotonaru lanzase el pase, Katomi ya había empezado a correr. Como las contrincantes más rápidas estaban bajo su tablero, no les daría tiempo de alcanzarla. Así que, una vez más, se posicionó en la línea de tres y realizó un tiro muy limpio.

Las pupilas de la capitana de Akuma se contrajeron. Releyó la información de Tensai en su mente y no encontró ni un indicio que le hiciese saber del poder con el que Katomi contaba para los tiros de tres. Era una habilidad que nunca había mostrado. El mayor número de tiro perfectos (desde la línea de tres), que había hecho en un partido, era de tres. Volvió a dibujar una expresión tranquila. Era una forma en que Tensai le hacía creer que Katomi contaba con una nueva habilidad, pero era algo que ya había demostrado. Decidió concentrarse en detener el ataque de las contrincantes y sería ella quien bloquearía el tercer y último tiro de la peli-naranja.

Desde el centro de la formación, Katomi vio cómo la Escolta contraria se preparaba para detenerla. Sin dejar que alguien reaccionara, se detuvo en la línea que marcaba la mitad de la cancha. Bajo las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeras y las asustadas de sus enemigas, lanzó el balón. Siguió la trayectoria parabólica del balón, hasta que éste entró limpiamente en el aro enemigo, antes de salir de la cancha.

Akuma permaneció mudo. Desde los que estaban en la banca hasta las que jugaban en la duela, miraron con sorpresa a su capitana. Esta última, aún desconcertada por lo que acababa de suceder, miró de reojo al entrenador de Tensai. Una expresión de sorpresa iluminaba el rostro del hombre, así como el de los demás adolescentes. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era algo planeado, sino algo de lo que ni el equipo había sido testigo.

.

Los gritos cesaron de inmediato. Todas las miradas se movieron hacia el par de féminas que permanecían en la puerta y se centraron en el cuerpo de quien había soltado tal declaración. Lo primero que pensaron hacer, fue demandarle explicaciones mediante gritos; sin embargo, su capitana se adelantó y se acercó hacia la chica de manera amenazadora.

―No es momento para tus bromas ―Yūgana siseó, pero sus ojos dibujaron fuego en el momento en que estudió la mirada de la más alta―. ¿¡Es enserio!? ¿¡Por qué no lo habías dicho!? ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que nos hubiera servido en la primera mitad!? ¡Ahora no estaríamos abajo por casi veinte puntos!

―También me gustaría saber eso ―el entrenador caminó hacia ellas y entrecerró un poco sus párpados. Desde antes, ya había sospechado sobre una habilidad que había estado ocultando su vice-capitana, pero, ahora que lo había confirmado, se sentía un poco traicionado al pensar que su niña no confió lo suficiente para decírselo―, pero, antes de eso, Odayaka, vigila la puerta. Ahora, ¿por qué ocultaste tal información?

―Creí que no sería necesario ―respondió Katomi―. Ya contamos con dos Escoltas con muy buena puntería y, hasta ahora, no vi la necesidad de jugar desde el exterior.

―Y ―Kotonaru, quien permanecía a su costado, atrajo la atención de su superior. Notó un poco de enojo en los orbes de la americana y sabía que no era por el encuentro que acababan de tener con Izanami Kesshō―, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

―Shiori me dijo que Akuma se la pasó investigándonos uno por uno. Conoce a las personas de quienes aprendimos nuestro estilo de juego y los lugares donde lo desarrollamos. ¿Dónde se puede ver esto? En el lugar que demuestra el fruto de nuestros entrenamientos: los partidos. Ellas han memorizado todas las habilidades que conseguimos gracias a las prácticas que hemos tenido desde el principio. Pero hay días en que, aburridas y sin nada qué hacer, salimos solas a una cancha abierta y empezamos a jugar de una forma que no hacemos en los entrenamientos. Fue así como logré especializarme en tiros desde mitad de la cancha. Nunca jugué en el exterior porque no era necesario, así que ellas no saben que puedo obtener tiros de tres.

―Dices ―Rinjin exclamó al escuchar una pausa―, que debemos jugar con habilidades que le hemos ocultado al equipo.

―Precisamente.

―Y, ¿si no tenemos ninguna?

―Entonces deberán asegurarse de que el juego en equipo no se pierda ―al notar las expresiones confundidas de sus demás compañeras, agregó―: Supongamos que mis tiros de tres hacen que sobrepasemos a Akuma en puntaje, así que comienzan a darme y a darme el balón; la ofensiva caerá solamente en mí, lo que hará que el rendimiento y la concentración de las demás baje. Al cabo de unos minutos, Akuma formulará un plan para detenerme y caeremos en el mismo resultado. Si yo estoy libre y puedo anotar tres puntos, lo haré; pero si alguna de ustedes está libre y puede hacer un tiro menos riesgoso, no duden en pedir la bola.

―¿Funcionará…? ―murmuró Kanryō.

―Todas poseemos secretos ―la oji-naranja retomó la palabra―, y la decisión de revelarlos o no es de cada una. Si creen tener una habilidad secreta que tal vez no esté completa, ustedes decidirán si usarla contra Akuma o no. Aunque ―miró de reojo a la Pívot que yacía pensante a su costado―, no dudo que alguna de ustedes tenga más movimientos además de los que aprendieron en los entrenamientos.

.

Kotonaru sonrió cuando su tiro cambió el marcador de Tensai una vez más. Su equipo tenía cuarenta y siete puntos, dos menos que Akuma. Sabía que el plan de su vice-capitana había funcionado. Durante los minutos siguientes, el equipo visitante no encontró la forma de detener a su estrella, pues si iban dos a bloquearle, dejaban a Sainō libre y ella recibía el balón para obtener tres puntos a su favor. Pero aquel cambio no era solamente gracias a su superior.

Sūji ahogó un grito en su garganta en el momento en que la Pívot contraria le robó el balón. Al correr detrás de ellas, sus demás compañeras siguieron de cerca a sus propias marcas, pues no dejarían Katomi o Sainō obtuvieran más puntos para Tensai. La Pívot de Akuma detuvo la carrera de Kotonaru, quien estudió rápidamente a su contrincante, antes de comenzar con un juego que le había molestado a Sūji desde el inicio del tercer cuarto: eran demasiadas fintas, demasiada velocidad, demasiados movimientos innecesarios. La número cinco de Akuma se preguntaba dónde había quedado el estilo de Kotonaru. ¿De dónde había sacado ese estilo callejero?

Después de la disputa entre su madre y su media hermana, Kotonaru dejó de ver a su hermana tan seguido como antes lo hacía y, por consiguiente, ya no podía jugar baloncesto con ella. Así que buscó otra forma de volverse fuerte para entrar con todo a Akuma (aunque después cambiaría de idea para irse a Tensai), y conoció a unos chicos universitarios que jugaban, todos los días, baloncesto callejero en una cancha abierta cerca de donde vivía. Aunque a los varones les faltaba gente para completar los diez jugadores, se mostraron reacios ante la idea de dejar jugar a esa mocosa. No obstante, al cabo de unos juegos donde demostraba gran habilidad, comenzaron a invitarla más y más. Fue ahí donde aprendió el baloncesto callejero. Sin embargo, después de que Hosoku ocasionara el accidente de Katomi, dejó de ver a los chicos y decidió aprender un estilo ortodoxo, mismo con el que entraría a Tensai unos meses más tarde.

Se sentía bien haber vuelto a su propio estilo.

La Pívot de Tensai realizó una última finta e hizo que Sūji perdiera el equilibrio hasta caer de espaldas. Lanzó el balón sin una forma definida y, antes de que sonara el pitido que indicaba el fin del tercer cuarto, logró llevar a su equipo en empate con Akuma: cuarenta y nueve puntos.

Al mismo tiempo que las jugadoras verde-jade regresaban a su banca, Kettō se acercó y le ayudó a su Pívot a levantarse. La capitana miró hacia la banca de Tensai, antes de soltar un pesado suspiro y caminar detrás de tres de sus chicas, no sin antes colocar una mano en el hombro de la jugadora que permaneció viéndola.

―Es tu turno, Emperatriz.

La chica de primero siguió con la mirada a su Escolta, hasta que la mayor se sentó en la banca. Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa torcida que se hubiese confundido fácilmente con aquella que tenían las antiguas jugadoras de Akuma. Aunque ella no lastimase a nadie, estaba segura de que llevaría a su equipo a la victoria.

* * *

 **Sólo han sido cuatro meses, ¿cierto? ¿Qué son cuatro mesesitos desde que no los veo ni doy indicios de vida? Ahem… ¿¡cómo está, mundooooooo!? Sé que desaparecí durante mucho tiempo (más del que lo que considero tolerante), peeeeeero tengo buenas excusas: sobrevivir al quinto semestre de preparatoria no es lo más sencillo del mundo; de verdad que creí que tendría un día a la semana libre para actualizar esta historia…, ja. Creí mal. Pensar que esta trilogía ya habría llegado a su fin si me hubiera mantenido actualizando semanalmente. Tal vez, inconscientemente, me alegro de que hayan surgido estos inconvenientes, ya que creo que, así, será menos doloroso despedirme de todos ustedes. En fin, ¿¡qué les pareció esta segunda parte!? Después de cuatro meses, por fin sabemos lo que pasó después de esa "amenaza" que Shiori le hizo a Katomi. El desenlace se vivirá en el siguiente capítulo (el cual tiene fecha indefinida de salir). Nos leemos en él. Chao.**


	24. Lidera - Parte III

**Recomendación Musical: "Wars of Faith" – Audiomachine**

* * *

La oleada de gritos sonó distante. Las cámaras descansaban. Las luces ya no iluminaban el enorme gimnasio. Ya no había ni público ni equipo. Era sólo ella. Su mente y ella. Lejos de un plan qué formular o palabras alentadoras qué decir, el espacio negro de su cabeza se llenó de imágenes secuenciales que formaron más de una historia…, de un recuerdo. Sin ver, observó aquel día que husmeó dentro de una escuela secundaria durante una tarde aburrida, rememoró la vez que conoció a la futura capitana de lo que sería su próxima familia y, aunque quisiera ya no recordarlo, tuvo las formas y figuras de aquella trágica noche que le arrebató a sus padres.

Una sonrisa dibujó su rostro.

Al mismo tiempo que sus sentidos regresaban a la realidad, las imágenes se desvanecieron y su mirada se encontró con el escenario de su presente. Sin embargo, su mente decidió permanecer un poco más de tiempo en su trance, algo que le favoreció mucho a ella. Tantas historias diferentes que habían iniciado años atrás y algunas que ya habían llegado a su final. La curiosidad la llevó a convertirse en integrante ilegítimo de un equipo, la tragedia hizo que su hermana se convirtiera también en su tutora y el aburrimiento fue el responsable de que estuviera a minutos de culminar la última pelea que tendría con su familia y equipo.

Katomi vio de reojo cómo el árbitro se preparó para dar inicio al último cuarto. Dejó que las titulares más jóvenes se adelantaran y permaneció a un costado de su capitana. Ambas compartieron una mirada llena de un sinfín de emociones; sabían que su capítulo estaba por terminar. Después de años de luchar juntos, ellas (quienes eran las últimas de una generación entera), estaban listas de otorgarles el protagonismo a las que continuarían con su legado.

―Es nuestra última pelea, Ma-chan.

―Así que a cerrar con broche de oro. ¡Tensai, lidera!

―¡Lidera!

Un segundo grito estruendoso despertó por fin sus oídos. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar gracias a la luz artificial que iluminada el edificio. Sintieron las cámaras sobre sus cuerpos. Decidieron que cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuese la determinación, sería innecesario en ese instante. Las lágrimas las derramarían dentro de diez minutos, así como cualquier otra emoción. En esos minutos, se asegurarían de que su rostro se cubriera en una sonrisa.

A un lado de ellas, Kotonaru las observó con total admiración. Sabía perfectamente lo que ambas estaban sintiendo y, aun así, se mostraban fuertes para todos los que estaban ahí. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos y todas las veces que creyeron ya no podrían más, ahí seguían, fuertes y poderosas; eran la imagen perfecta de unas líderes. Fue por ello por lo que se aseguró que la última pelea de sus superiores terminaría en una inolvidable victoria. Se adentró al centro de la cancha a un costado del par y, dado a que nunca despegó su atención de ellas, logró observar cómo su expresión cambió drásticamente, antes de que detuvieran su andar. Extrañada, encarnó una ceja y llevó su atención hacia donde sus superiores la tenían, encontrándose con lo que desconcertó al par: el aura que las contrincantes emanaba daba a entender que todo lo que hicieron en los tres cuartos anteriores, no era ni la mitad de lo que estaban por demostrar en esos diez minutos.

No obstante, eso no era todo lo que observaron las de tercero.

Después de tres años dentro del mundo del baloncesto, ambas habían desarrollado una habilidad que les hacía ver las verdaderas intenciones tanto de sus enemigos como de sus aliados. Simultáneamente, recorrieron su mirada por cada una de las bestias. Llegaron a la conclusión que, con esas expresiones, Akuma les estaba declarando que serían las poseedoras del ritmo hasta el final del partido. Con unas miradas compartidas, capitana y vice-capitana endurecieron sus expresiones, miraron a sus tres jugadoras y asintieron de una manera decidida.

―Creo que ya no es necesario decirlo ―la capitana de Akuma se acercó con una extraña sonrisa hacia la Ala-Pívot contraria―. Sólo me queda desearles mucha suerte para…, intentar vencernos.

―No creas que se los dejaremos fácil ―Katomi exclamó con una expresión seria―, estamos listas para vencerte a ti, a tu equipo y a tu Emperatriz.

Un par de rostros (tanto de su equipo como de las contrincantes), mostraron sorpresa ante las palabras de la americana. En especial, Yūgana, quien se hizo hacia adelante para atraer la atención se su estrella.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó entre dientes― ¿Acaso Kettō no es la Emperatriz?

―Nada mal, Katomi ―interrumpió la Escolta―. Creí que habíamos ocultado muy bien la identidad de nuestra estrella…

―Lamento decir que te equivocaste ―la peli-naranja retomó la palabra―. Fue un error que cometí hace dos años. En aquel entonces, me costó más de un año en silla de ruedas, pero esta vez no dejaré que me cueste una victoria. Te puedo asegurar que, ahora, puedo reconocer a una Emperatriz con tan sólo verla ―guio sus orbes hasta chocar con el rostro serio de la chica que poseía tal título y sonrió de lado―. Estoy segura que Ma-chan estará más que fascinada por enfrentarse contra ella.

―O-oi ―mientras Akuma iba su lado de la cancha (dado a que Tensai iniciaba con el balón), Yūgana miró a su vice-capitana y a la supuesta estrella contraria varias veces―. Katomi…, no me digas que la mocosa rubia, Hikisū..., es la Emperatriz ―pero al ver la sonrisilla de la más alta, rodó los ojos y se alzó de hombros―. Está bien. Ahora tengo una buena excusa para borrar esa sonrisa burlona que ha tenido durante todo el partido.

En el momento en que el árbitro pitó para dar inicio al último cuarto, el grito eufórico del público acompañó la carrera que las Reinas verde-jade hicieron hacia el tablero contrario. Yūgana miró a su alineación, antes de observar a las enemigas. La expresión burlona de su marcaje la interrumpió de estudiar la formación contraria; sin embargo, alcanzó a observar lo más importante: Kettō esperaba a Katomi, por lo que tenían una defensa interna débil. Al chocar miradas con Mokuhyō, le indicó el plan a seguir, a lo que la Ala-Pívot asintió.

Yūgana se detuvo frente a la Emperatriz de Akuma y todas sus compañeras se posicionaron en una ofensiva Uno a Uno. En cuanto se percató que todas sus jugadoras estaban colocadas, centró toda su atención en Hikisū; no obstante, la oji-esmeralda tenía una expresión que irritó a la capitana verde-jade. Intentó ignorar aquello, pero la menor dibujó una sonrisa digna de una película de terror, seguido por una serie de risillas burlonas.

―Vamos, oxigenada ―para ser la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar, su tono le pareció peor de lo que había imaginado―, no te puedes distraer por mi belleza natural.

Cayó en su juego: la distracción la volvió vulnerable al robo del balón. Sin importarle las expresiones sorprendidas de sus chicas, Yūgana indicó que regresaran, pues aún estaban lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarlas. Eran rápidas. Reaccionaron a tiempo. Ella lo sabía y lo vio. No esperó ni un segundo para regresar y la cabellera de su contrincante estaba a centímetros enfrente de ella. Parpadeó una vez, tal vez dos. Akuma ya estaba en su tablero, con su Emperatriz anotando dos puntos para su equipo.

Pero no fue la única en notar algo raro.

Después de escuchar el pitido de cambio, Katomi frunció el ceño con tanta fuerza que le dolió. Las veteranas grises habían atacado rápido, demasiado rápido. La explicación más lógica sería que corrieron más veloz, pero ella vio sus piernas y no fue eso. Había sido algo más práctico pero difícil de perfeccionar. Lo sabía: su equipo tardó tres años en hacerlo su fuerte. Pero como ella ingresó con un lema no escrito, tan sólo se fue familiarizando con naturalidad. Akuma era un tema diferente: tan sólo el año pasado era un grupo de sádicas futuras criminales. Para lograr algo tan poderoso como un ataque silencioso y sin movimientos innecesarios, se debía tener la confianza de una familia.

Antes de llegar a una conclusión, la peli-naranja decidió verlo una segunda vez. Con la mirada, le pidió a su capitana que le dejara el control del balón. En el instante en que pisó la línea media de la cancha, Kettō se detuvo enfrente de ella con una defensa impenetrable. Buscó una abertura y dribleó hacia ella, cuando la Ala-Pívot enemiga llegó para detenerle el paso. Eso indicaba que Mokuhyō estaba libre. Se reincorporó tras la finta y le lanzó el balón a su jugadora, pero la mano de la capitana de Akuma le robó el objeto.

La americana corrió al mismo tiempo, tal vez un poco antes, que las provenientes de Yamanashi iniciaron con el ataque. Sus compañeras pisaban los talones de las enemigas, pero el balón ya estaba prácticamente en el aro, proporcionando otros tres puntos para Akuma.

―No ―Katomi murmuró al tener su mirada en el marcaje―, no, no, no…, es imposible.

―Nada es imposible ―la voz de Kettō le dio escalofríos―. La "Generación Milagrosa" hizo las paces, tú recuperaste tus piernas y, ahora, Akuma pasó de ser un equipo de temer a un grupo de chicas que se ven como hermanas…, como familia.

.

.

.

Al pasar cinco minutos, Shijima ordenó un Tiempo Fuera.

Las cinco titulares regresaron a su banca con expresiones molestas. Ninguna tenía planeado decir algo. Prefirieron observar a las titulares principales, para asegurarse que ya estuvieran listas para regresar. Las únicas jugadoras de tercero, quienes no fueron reemplazadas, debían ser las más cansadas, pero un sinfín de emociones les ayudaba a seguir resistiendo. Ambas se sentaron al lado de sus chicas, todas esperando por lo que su entrenador tuviera qué decir.

―Casi a mitad del último cuarto ―el hombre inició―, y no han anotado ni un punto. Vamos perdiendo por veintiún puntos. ¿Qué piensan hacer? ―esperó unos momentos para que alguien le respondiera. Se giró hacia la capitana al ver que nadie planeada decir algo― Yūgana, mi niña, ¿enserio estás cayendo en algo tan bajo como un par de comentarios burlones para desconcentrarte?

―Lo siento, entrenador ―respondió ella en un tono indiferente―, pero yo no entrené para controlar mi temperamento. Recuerde que trabajo mejor enojada.

―Pues no haces un buen trabajo ―intervino Katomi―. Todos los robos han sido bajo tu defensa. Puedo cambiar marcaje contigo si quieres. Tal vez sea mejor que detengas a su Escolta con tu poder de salto; después de todo, a mí no me afectan los comentarios sarcásticos.

―Gracias por recordarlo, gran Emperatriz ―su rostro comenzó a agarrar color―. Había olvidado que te volviste invencible después de enfrentarte contra tu exnovio. Dinos, si eres tan poderosa, ¿por qué no has evitado que la brecha de puntos se acorte?

―Ma-chan ―a pesar de dibujar una sonrisa, su expresión molesta no se modificó―, entiendo que estés desesperada; pero, antes de ordenarme a jugar de forma egoísta, has un mejor trabajo como capitana.

―Oigan…

―Como capitana te ordeno ―se levantó de una forma intimidante y la mayor le imitó, sin importarle la diferencia de estatura―: has lo que sea para detener a Akuma. O, ¿qué? ¿Crees que no somos lo suficientemente rápidas para seguirte el paso?

―Sabes que podría hacerlo. Es más, acepto. Ahora que cambiamos a un juego egoísta, ¿por qué no dejamos de llamarnos Tensai y nos convertimos en…? ¿Cómo era? Ah, hai. ¿"Teikō femenil"?

―Oigan.

―Adelante, estrellita. Te estamos esperando. Salta desde la línea media, sorprende a todos con tus mates. Sólo cuida que tus piernas no se lastimen.

―Más de un año paralizada y sigo siendo más fuerte que tú, Masae.

―¡Oigan!

―¿¡Qué!?

Al tener las expresiones furiosas de sus superiores sobre ella, Kotonaru se maldijo a sí misma. Sus labios temblaban al mismo tiempo que los demás integrantes suspiraban aliviadas porque hubiese interrumpido la disputa; nadie imaginaba hasta dónde pudieron llegar los comentarios hirientes de las mayores.

―No, no ―al ver que la menor se estaba retractando, Yūgana se cruzó de brazos y dibujó una mueca―. Ya nos quitaste la inspiración. Más vale que tengas algo importante qué decir.

Kotonaru tragó saliva. ―Estamos en problemas. No es momento de pelear entre nosotras. Lo que nos debe importar ahora es averiguar cómo venceremos a Akuma. Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiar el marcador, pero sólo si logramos recuperar el control tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Sé que todas estamos cansadas y asustadas, pero insultarse entre ustedes no nos ayudará en nada, Senpais. No olviden que las emociones pueden crear una bomba. ¿Por qué no usarla dentro de la duela?

Los párpados de ambas chicas se abrieron en total sorpresa. Compartieron una mirada que no sólo expresaba disculpa, sino que confirmaban la idea que la peli-naranja tuvo desde aquella comida que tuvo con la vieja capitana de Tensai, Shuyō Yuna. Sin dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta, ambas sonrieron por un segundo, antes de que sus rostros brillaran con el mismo sentimiento que tuvieron desde que inició el cuarto: preocupación.

―No es sólo que nos hayan investigado ―Katomi habló primero―, sino que han desarrollado un estilo que juego que nunca imaginamos que lo poseyeran las bestias. Además de haber tenido un buen entrenamiento, ahora cuentan con la confianza de una familia.

―Algo que imitaron de Tensai ―intervino Kotonaru, lo cual atrajo los rostros confundidos de los demás―. Nosotros fuimos los primeros en jugar con la fuerza de hermanas. A pesar de que ellos lo posean ahora, no son más que una copia. Debe haber muchas debilidades por el corto tiempo que tienen con su estilo. Ahí es donde nosotras conseguiremos la ventaja.

―¿Cómo? ―la capitana inquirió― Nos han investigado tan bien que hasta conocen nuestros puntos débiles más ocultos. Por lo menos su Emperatriz conoce el mío.

―Katomi-Senpai ―después de unos segundos de meditación, a Kotonaru se le ocurrió la mejor idea―, una cena si logras, por lo menos, cinco tiros desde la mitad de la cancha.

Los ojos de la mayor se iluminaron en orgullo. ―¿Desde cuándo lo supiste?

―Conozco el "Baloncesto de Apuestas" tan bien cómo tú ―después de compartir una sonrisa con la peli-naranja, se giró hacia cierta Alero―. Gin, estoy segura que la capitana me hará correr por dos horas por haberla interrumpido; si no corres como si tu vida dependiera de ello, le pediré que me acompañes.

―Qué mala eres, Kotonaru-chan.

―Podemos hacer esto ―de reojo, vio cómo el Tiempo Fuera estaba por terminar―, sólo necesitamos ser más rápidas. Ya tenemos la confianza y la habilidad. Así que, además de llevarnos el trofeo a casa, hay que hacerles ver la diferencia entre original y copia.

El silbatazo indicó que los dos minutos habían acabado. Kotonaru, Kanryō y Mokuhyō regresaron a la duela. Yūgana y Katomi se aseguraron de continuar con la misma fuerza con la que iniciaron el partido. No obstante, la peli-naranja no alejaba su atención de la joven Pívot. Había crecido más rápido de lo que esperó; es más, estaba segura que la plática que tuvieron, por fin había despertado el verdadero potencial de la hermana menor de Hosoku Arale: el liderazgo.

.

El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de sus pasos. No sabía si estaban todavía muy lejos o ya se habían tranquilizado, pero ya no escuchaba los gritos que provenían de los vestidores de Tensai. Eso o estaba muy concentrada en lo que Izanami Kesshō (no pudo evitar decir su nombre mentalmente con un poco de veneno), le había dicho. ¿Por qué les habrá ayudado? Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar la posibilidad de que, tal vez, se arrepentía por lo que le había hecho hacía años. Pero eso era imposible. Estaba por preguntarle a Kotonaru lo que opinaba de lo que acababa de suceder, pero la encontró con una mirada perdida.

―Te noto pensante ―exclamó Katomi e hizo que la menor se exaltara un poco―, ¿estás preocupada por la siguiente mitad?

―No exactamente ―usó un tono que hizo que la mayor encarnara una ceja―. S-sí estoy nerviosa por el siguiente cuarto. Me preocupa que no podamos superar el puntaje de Akuma. Pero…, no sé…, hay algo que me tiene un poco molesta.

―¿Te importaría compartirlo conmigo?

―Es sólo que…, no creo que lo entiendas. Después de todo, tu hermana y tus amigos siempre te vienen a apoyar, así que no vas a saber de lo que hablo ―sin percatarse del cambio de aura que sufrió la más alta, prosiguió―: Mis padres detestan el baloncesto, así que nunca he contado con ellos. Mi hermana…, bueno, ya te imaginas. Al romper lazos con ella, tuve que aceptar que jamás la volvería a ver en un partido. No sé, sería lindo contar con alguien que me apoyara. Nunca he tenido a alguien por quién luchar.

―Porque nosotros estamos pintados, ¿verdad? ―le obligó a detener su andar― No puedo creerlo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿aún no te das cuenta? Creo que Yu-chan se equivocó contigo, al igual que yo. Tendré que decirle a Ma-chan que no eres la adecuada para continuar con el legado de Tensai ―miró de reojo la expresión confundida de la menor―. Cuando entrenaba junto a la "Generación Milagrosa", tenía muchas ganas de contarle a mis padres y pedirle al entrenador un uniforme, pero sabía que no era posible. Al regresar a América, no me importó no participar en ningún juego ni tener a mi familia en las gradas, porque tenía las memorias. Los prodigios me hicieron sentir en familia y se convirtieron en la razón por la que luché cuando empezaron a caerse. Lo siento porque no cuentes con el apoyo de tus familiares, sé lo importante que eso significa, pero nosotras queremos verte ganar ―soltó un suspiro y retomó su andar―, yo quiero ver el líder que aún no descubres en ti.

.

Quedaban menos de tres minutos para que el partido llegara a su final. El público de Tensai estaba sorprendido al ver cómo las mejores Reinas recuperaron su fuerza. A pesar de que Akuma también se apropió del balón un par de ocasiones, Tensai sólo estaba quince puntos debajo de las bestias. Sin embargo, gracias al tiro de su Emperatriz, ahora poseían sesenta y dos puntos. Katomi supo que una cena estaba más cerca al lanzar su tercer balón desde la mitad de la cancha. Sonrió al escuchar el grito de satisfacción de su capitana y el gruñido de Kettō al no poderla detener.

En el instante en que iniciaron con el balón, Akuma corrió con fuerza hacia el tablero enemigo. Con una simple mirada, las cuatro chicas entendieron el plan de su capitana. Kettō y Sūji realizaron un rápido juego de pases y lograron burlar a Kanryō y Kotonaru. La Pívot gris estaba lista para realizar una colada, pero no contó con que Mokuhyō le robaría el balón. La Ala-Pívot supo que su Emperatriz ya estaba posicionada, así que lanzó un fuerte pase que llegó hasta la mitad de la cancha. Katomi dribló dos pasos. Vio cómo Kettō estaba a unos metros de alcanzarla, por lo que lanzó el balón.

Como la Escolta enemiga corrió tan rápido y no alcanzó a frenar, empujó a la peli-naranja, lo que le otorgó una falta. Para su mala suerte, el tiro contó y la americana obtuvo el Tiro Libre. Sus jugadoras le aseguraron que se recuperarían y no dijeron nada más. Lo mismo del otro lado: felicitaron el cuarto tiro desde la mitad de la cancha de su as y guardaron silencio. Ambos lados estaban tan concentrados que las palabras les parecía una distracción.

El público veía con asombro la velocidad con la que ambos lados jugaban. El balón iba de diestra a siniestra, pasando de mano en mano y entrando en los aros. En cierta parte de las gradas medias, una mujer de tercera edad trataba de seguir el objeto color ladrillo, pero su gastada vista no le ayudaba en mucho.

―Parece como si estuvieran bailando ―una mujer más joven exclamó a su costado―, ¿no lo crees, Mamá?

―Es tan rápido y coordinado ―opinó la mayor―. Tal vez Fukushū no fue la afortunada de jugar este día, pero seguro lo será en el Inter-Escolar que viene.

―Me gustaría apoyarte ―una sonrisa iluminó su rostro―, pero Tensai seguirá siendo la Reina. ¿Cierto, Gen-chan?

―Muy cierto, Mirai. ―a un lado de ella, siete mujeres de la misma edad asintieron en orgullo.

―Mi tía tiene cierta razón ―la mujer miró de reojo a su nieta―. Puede que Katomi y Masae-chan ya no estén el siguiente ciclo, pero estoy segura de que ambas elegirán a la pródiga correcta para seguir con el legado y seguir llevándose los trofeos a casa.

―Pero, Yoriko-san ―la castaña a su costado atrajo la atención de la mayor―, creo que este partido es más que ver el futuro de Tensai: después de años, puede que la amistad con Akuma vuelva a aparecer.

―¿Enserio, Yuna? ―el varón inquirió― Si lo más sorprendente es el increíble trabajo de mi hermanito. ¡Taka! ¡Eres mi mayor orgullo!

―Odayaka ―la oji-ámbar frunció el ceño ante el grito de su viejo mánager―, desde que empezaste a salir con Shuyō, te volviste más ruidoso.

―¡Oshin!

―Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán ―la única morena exclamó para sí misma―, ¿eh, Tamyko?

―T-tienes mucha razón…, Chitose.

Hubo pocos que reconocieron algunos de los rostros que ocupaban esas butacas. Puede que nadie lo supiera, pero, en esa fila, más de una historia observaba el final del partido. Las cuatro jugadoras que formaron la alineación más fuerte que Tensai tuvo jamás, junto a su viejo mánager. Las nueve mujeres que, durante su vida de estudiantes, buscaron la ayuda del, ahora, entrenador de Tensai para crear el equipo de baloncesto femenil. La vieja capitana que se convirtió en el primer poste que existió en aquella familia que se creó dentro de un gimnasio. Y, por supuesto, la entrenadora del Instituto Fukushū, quien siguió la filosofía de su hija y formó una familia con su propio equipo.

Todos ellos conformaban un capítulo en la historia de la Preparatoria Tensai, pero los protagonistas estaban sobre la duela.

Kettō rechinó sus dientes cuando otro tiro de la americana llevó a Tensai a setenta y dos puntos, dos menos que su equipo. El tiempo estaba en su contra y su modo de juego no era eficaz: los comentarios sarcásticos de su Emperatriz ya no funcionaban, los tiros de Katomi eran más rápidos y no podía detenerlos, el estilo callejero de Kotonaru era imposible de detener y las carreras de Kanryō eran mucho…

Ahí se dio cuenta de algo. Mientras avanzaban hacia el tablero de las mejores Reinas, su mirada cayó sobre el cuerpo de la joven Alero. Sabía que la chica era muy veloz, pero también se ponía muy nerviosa al trabajar bajo presión. Indicó el plan con una simple mirada. Su Emperatriz y ella (aún con el balón) se abalanzaron contra Kanryō, lo que dejó a una chica libre. Mokuhyō se acercó para recibir el pase, pero era lo que Kettō buscaba: al moverse, dejó una abertura para que ella lanzara el balón y obtuviera otros tres puntos. Aquello haría imposible que Tensai se recuperara, pues quedaban segundos.

Lo que ni la capitana de Akuma ni Tensai ni la mismísima Alero sabía, era que ella trabajaba mucho mejor que nadie bajo presión.

En cuanto tuvo el balón en su posesión, Kanryō emprendió carrera hacia el tablero enemigo. No se molestó en ver los escasos segundos que quedaban para terminar el juego. No había cruzado la mitad de la cancha cuando su marca la detuvo. Un enorme nerviosismo le invadió. Los segundos se acababan y no había tiempo de pensar. Alcanzó a ver a su capitana, por lo que lanzó el objeto. Un grito doloroso escapó su garganta al ver cómo la Escolta de Akuma alcanzaba a bloquear el pase.

―¡La victoria es nuestra, Tensai!

―No estés tan segura.

Los ojos de Kettō recorrieron con fuerza la cancha hasta llegar al cuerpo de la americana. Un miedo total hizo que una expresión indescriptible dibujara su rostro. Había bloqueado el balón con tal de que saliera de la zona de juego y acabara el partido; así que, ¿¡por qué diablos Katomi lo había atrapado!?

Estaba más cerca de su propio tablero que del enemigo, a tres cuartos lejos de la canasta de Akuma. Sería un tiro suicida, uno que sólo se lograba una vez por cada cien lanzamientos. Y aun así se posicionó, sostuvo el balón y, antes de que la capitana gris lograra bloquear el tiro, la bola salió disparada en un ángulo parabólico. Todas las miradas siguieron la trayectoria del objeto más importante de toda la cancha. El cronómetro estaba más cerca al cero que el balón a la canasta.

El pitido que daba fin al partido sonó cuando aún seguía en el aire.

―' _Mamá, Papá…'_

El balón entró.

―'… _, estén donde estén, sepan que todo se los debo a ustedes.'_

El marcador cambió.

Aquel grito que llenó el gimnasio no tuvo comparación. Fue tan estruendoso y tan lleno de sentimiento que ningún espectador pudo compararlo con algún otro partido que hubiesen presenciado. Duró varios segundos y, poco a poco, disminuyó la intensidad y euforia. Hubo algunos que quisieron brincar a la duela para felicitar a las jugadoras en persona y otros más que lanzaron ramos u obsequios a las vencedoras. Éstas, por su parte, se lanzaron contra su estrella y duraron un tiempo sobre ella. Ninguna sabía si abrazarla o besarla. Y la pobre peli-naranja, pese a que sentía cómo las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos, sus pulmones aplastados se lo impidió.

―¿Cómo? ―Kettō murmuró en un tono increíblemente bajo, como si tuviera una lucha interna para no dejar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Al escucharla, una a una, las chicas locales se separaron de su Emperatriz y dejaron que se acercara a la capitana contraria― Nosotras las habíamos investigado por completo, las conocíamos a la perfección…, y, aun así, lograron vencernos. ¿Cómo?

―Porque olvidaron que una persona siempre continuará creciendo ―su sonrisa se amplió más al ver la expresión sorprendida de la menor―. Así como yo no soy la misma chica que entró a Tensai hace tres años, no soy la misma Ala-Pívot que entró a este gimnasio hace una hora. La Katomi de hace una hora, tenía sus dudas sobre el supuesto nuevo Akuma…, pero la Katomi que tienes enfrente, Shio-chan, dice que, aunque nunca creyó decirlo, desde ahora, Tensai es su casa.

Kettō no lo soportó más y corrió hacia la más alta. Al mismo tiempo que hundía su rostro en el pecho de la peli-naranja, sus orbes se quebrantaron y empezó a sollozar descorazonadamente. Lo único que pudo hacer Katomi, fue hacer más fuerte aquel abrazo y acariciar la cabellera de su nueva amiga.

Aquella era una escena que nadie creyó volver a ver: una bestia y una prodigio abrazadas.

―No sólo es de parte de ella, Oto-kun ―el entrenador de Tensai se acercó al menor y esperó atraer su atención―, cuando quieras tener una práctica en conjunto, sólo dilo.

―Muchas gracias, Shijima-kun ―el oji-gris miró de reojo a su capitana―. Sabía que no te resistirías al entrenador más joven y magnífico de Japón…

―No hagas que me arrepienta, Tanjiro Oto.

―Oi ―la Emperatriz de Akuma (dejando atrás la escena de ambos hombres), se acercó hacia la capitana verde-jade―. L-lamento lo que sucedió en el partido…, me arrepiento de casi todas las cosas que te dije.

―¿¡Cómo que de 'casi todas', mocosa!?

Ajena a la interacción que estaba teniendo su equipo con Akuma (escuela que había sido su enemiga por años), Kotonaru estudió a sus demás compañeras. Las menores imitaron a sus superiores y empezaron a entablar conversación con las jugadoras de Yamanashi. Antes de hacer algo, la Pívot sintió a alguien detrás de ella. Al voltearse, se encontró con un hombre que le tendía el trofeo. Ella lo recogió y recibió un rápido apretón de manos de parte del varón. Miró de reojo a su equipo y supo que podría huir con el trofeo y jamás la atraparían; sin embargo, en lugar de eso, se volteó hacia las gradas bajas e intentó buscar alguna cara conocida. Pero no vio a nadie. Y no le importó. Por primera vez, le daba igual que nadie de su familia la hubiese visto ganar su primera Copa de Invierno. Se volvió hacia sus hermanas, hacia su familia, para celebrar la victoria que obtuvieron juntos.

No obstante, en las gradas que estaban en la dirección opuesta de donde Kotonaru buscó, cierta exjugadora permaneció de pie, viendo cómo la joven Pívot era levantada en el aire en señal de celebración. Le importó muy poco la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, pero le molestó saber que la menor no podría verla. Había ido a la final no para ver el poder de la nueva alineación de su viejo equipo, sino para asegurarse que su hermana estuviera en el equipo correcto. Y al ver su rostro lleno de alegría, aceptó que no había mejor familia que ellos.

―Tensai, lidera.

Hosoku Arale también se sintió sucia.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que hayan iniciado con toda la actitud y ganas de un nuevo ciclo. Yo estoy súper dispuesta porque éste es el primer capítulo de 2019 y el último del artículo de la Copa de Invierno. No salió como esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha. Ah, ah, ah. Pero están muy equivocados si creen que está historia está cerca de terminar. ¡No! Aún falta mucho ver. Es decir, ¡bestias y prodigios! ¡Una amistad que nadie creyó que volviera a existir! Necesitamos saber más de eso. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	25. Baile

**Recomendación Musical: "On the Cross" -** **Efisio Cross**

* * *

El estrés invadía la mayoría de las escuelas a finales de ciclo; era algo "tradicional". Los jóvenes de tercero eran los que mayor problema tenían. Estaban a semanas del día de graduación y pasar a una nueva etapa en su vida. Era por ello por lo que la Preparatoria Tensai decidía realizar un evento para que sus estudiantes estuvieran más relajados y ese año era el turno de la clase 3-A de organizarlo.

Como la Copa de Invierno de baloncesto había llegado a su fin (el cual fue el último evento deportivo), todos estaban libres de alguna otra responsabilidad. El director Mein Iwao les había dado una semana para elegir lo que realizarían y darles el aviso a las demás clases de tercero. La tutora y la jefa de grupo se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarle todo el cargo a la menor, pues la profesora debía salir a Hokkaidō por un asunto personal.

Era el segundo día y nuevas ideas llegaban, lo que hacían que la lista de eventos se alargara aún más. Para no hacer el proceso más tedioso, la jefa de grupo decidió que sería el último día para colocar nuevos eventos y dar paso a la votación. Escribió las cinco opiniones más llamativas en la pizarra e intentó atraer la atención de sus compañeros, quienes platicaban entre ellos, estaban sentados sobre sus pupitres o recargados en los muros.

―¡Escuchen! ―gritó a todo pulmón y logró silenciar el salón― Gracias. Éstas son nuestras cinco ideas: subasta de estudiantes, kermés, baile, evento deportivo y excursión. Tenemos media hora para debatir sus puntos buenos y malos, y decidir lo que se hará.

―¿A qué se refieren con excursión? ―preguntó un varón.

―Sería una salida a zonas turísticas de Japón para terminar con una cena de despedida en la playa de la costa de Chiba.

―¿La escuela podrá aportar el dinero para los pasajes de todos los estudiantes, así como el alimento?

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación ante la pregunta de una de las dos jugadoras del equipo de baloncesto femenil, Katomi. La jefa de grupo recordó, entonces, las palabras del director, las cuales le decían que era necesario gastar lo menos posible y, si se podía, recuperar parte de lo invertido. Enviar a los estudiantes por Japón, sería imposible con tales condiciones.

―Muy bien ―la fémina borró la última opción―, nos quedan cuatro opciones. ¿Alguna pregunta sobre otra idea?

―Hai ―otra chica tomó la palabra―. ¿No creen que ya han sido demasiados deportes? Quiero decir, ya terminó la Copa de Invierno de baloncesto, las nacionales de voleibol y la liga de béisbol…, creo que, a excepción de Masae y Katomi, todos queremos descansar de la actividad física.

―¡Eso es discriminante! ―las dos nombradas gritaron en su defensa.

―Vamos, vamos. No se enojen ―exclamó y volvió a borrar la tiza―. ¿Qué opinan de la subasta…?

―¡Imposible! ―Katomi y Yūgana respondieron, otra vez, en unísono.

―A menos que quieras que Hisame-sensei ―habló la rubia―, se convierta en un asesino.

―¿Por qué su entrenador debe ser una bestia sobreprotectora?

―No lo sé, ¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?

―¿Qué acabo de decir sobre las peleas? ―intervino la jefa de grupo e hizo que ambos compañeros volvieran su mirada hacia ella― Entonces, entre el baile y la kermés, ¿cuál es mejor idea? ―antes de que alguien pudiese responder, la chica observó una mano levantada hasta el fondo del aula― ¿Hai?

―¿Cabe la posibilidad de juntar ambas propuestas? ―al tener todas las miradas sobre ella, la castaña se ruborizó ligeramente y se levantó de su asiento― Me imagino que necesitaremos muchas cosas para el baile, como luces, equipo de sonido, bebidas y botanas; creo que podríamos recaudar un poco de lo que gastemos vendiendo una que otra cosa en la kermés.

―Me gusta ―exclamó la jefa de grupo en conjunto con sus demás compañeros―. Quien quiera, puede colocar un puesto de… ¿qué se yo? Café, pan, pizza, nieve…, hai. Puede funcionar. Pero ―antes de que alguno pudiera aceptar la idea, las miradas se posaron otra vez en la fémina―, el director quiere que haya algo memorable, algo que vuelva inolvidable esta graduación. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

Las miradas divagaron sobre los cuerpos de todos los estudiantes. Algunos se alzaron de hombros, mientras que otros susurraban una que otra idea que les pudiese cruzar por la cabeza.

―¿Pirotecnia? ―aquellos que se acostaron sobre sus pupitres, alzaron rápidamente sus cabezas en dirección a su compañera. Al notar las expresiones de los demás sobre ella, decidió continuar―: En América, es común que las fiestas se acompañen con luces de bengala, uno que otro cohete y los mundialmente conocidos fuegos artificiales. Si acceden a la idea, yo me podría encargar de conseguirlos.

―Suena interesante, Katomi, pero los riesgos son muy altos. No quiero sonar paranoica, pero, ¿qué tal si ocurre un accidente y se crea un incendio o, peor, una explosión?

―Conozco a dos policías locales ―la peli-naranja replicó enseguida―, podría pedirles autorización a ellos para trabajar con pirotecnia y que se queden cerca para tomar medidas de seguridad.

―Si ese es el caso ―la sonrisa de la jefa contagió a más de uno―, pregúntales y has un oficio, para que yo se lo entregue al director y nos confirme ―antes de que los gritos inundaran el salón, decidió hablar una vez más―: Entonces, queda decidido: para nuestra graduación, habrá un baile.

.

.

.

―¿Un baile?

La segunda orden de bebidas frías respondió a la pregunta del rubio. Sin despegar la vista de la chica que los citó ahí, todos pasaron a tomar sus respectivas bebidas. Podían sentir las miradas dudosas de los trabajadores, pues ellos (al igual que todas las cafeterías de Tokio), habían sido alertados de cierto grupo de jóvenes multicolores que aterrorizaban los lugares de convivencia familiar. La 'Generación Milagrosa' hizo su mayor esfuerzo por entrar tranquilos y pasar desapercibidos; no obstante, había algo que siempre los delataría: multicolores.

―Cada año ―Katomi sorbió de su frappé y le sonrió al oji-dorado―, Tensai organiza una graduación para los chicos de tercero y le tocó a mi grupo elegir lo que se haría este año. Después de una hora de puros gritos, llegamos a la conclusión de una kermés junto con un baile.

―Y ―el único moreno atrajo la atención de los demás―, ¿podemos asistir aunque estemos en otras escuelas?

―Hai. Podemos invitar al número de personas que queramos, sólo que sí necesito que me confirmen, para asegurarnos de que las bebidas y botanas no falten.

―¡Yo sí voy, Katomi-cchi! ―gritó Kise con la suficiente euforia para alertar un poco a los trabajadores― ¡Nada como dejar todo el estrés sobre la pista!

―¿También irán de primero y segundo? ―Aomine preguntó― Porque si ellas van, también voy.

―¡Dai-chan! ―le reprendió la peli-rosa― Con esa sonrisa de pervertido, harás que nos saquen a todos. También voy, Kat-Kat, alguien debe alejar a este pervertido de tus pobres compañeras.

―Mencionaste algo sobre una kermés, Kati ―la voz del único de anteojos hizo que la apodada se volviera hacia él―, ¿cómo estará eso?

―¡Cierto! ―Katomi le tendió su bebida a Murasakibara (quien, con toda la confianza del mundo, sorbió de ella), y colocó la barbilla sobre sus puños― Para iniciar desde la tarde con todo el evento, colocaremos puestos con muchas cosas que venderemos durante unas cuantas horas. Al caer la noche, los cerraremos para dar apertura a la pista de baile, que, todavía estamos viendo, será en la Pista de Atletismo o el gimnasio de baloncesto.

―Me imagino que deberás construir tu propio puesto…

―Ni me lo recuerdes, Shin-chan ―masculló entre dientes y rodó los ojos―, debo terminarlo antes del día del baile y tengo muchas más cosas de qué ocuparme para la kermés.

―Entonces, no te preocupes. Iré también al baile y, si me permites, te ayudaré a terminar tu puesto para que no estés tan estresada.

―¿Tú venderás comida, Katom-chin? ―interrumpió el oji-morado e hizo que la sonrisa del par disminuyera un poco― ¿Harás comida mexicana?

―No. Tengo planeada una sorpresa.

―Está bien ―le devolvió su bebida y pasó a probar del helado que le acababan de entregar―, creo que sí iré.

―También confirmo mi asistencia, Katomi ―Akashi habló―, sólo que me resultaría un poco difícil regresar a casa en la noche. ¿Conoces algún hotel cerca de la escuela o…?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―gritó ella y alertó una segunda vez más a los trabajadores― Mi casa está siempre abierta para ustedes, así que puedes hospedarte conmigo, Sei-chan, con toda confianza. Lo mismo va para los demás.

―Yo voy.

―¡Ah! ¡K-Kuroko! ―su luz, al verlo sentado a su costado, balbuceó con un poco de nerviosismo― ¿No estabas en el baño?

―Regresé hace cinco minutos.

―P-por supuesto ―Kagami se volvió hacia su hermana―. Me apunto, Kat.

―Es oficial, entonces ―Katomi sonrió de una manera en que contagió a los demás―, tendremos un baile.

―¿'Baile'? Espero que nosotros también estemos invitados.

Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, los nueve adolescentes miraron en dirección de donde provino, encontrándose con dos chicos azabaches parados a un metro lejos de su mesa. Después de dibujar una sonrisa, Katomi se levantó de su asiento y abrazó al par con total afecto.

―I-imposible… ―Momoi murmuró.

―¡Muro-chin! ―increíblemente, Murasakibara dejó su postre (a medio comer), sobre la mesa y corrió hacia uno de los dos varones que acababan de llegar. Esperó a que la chica les soltara, antes de envolver al más bajo con sus dos extremidades― ¿Por qué no dijiste que visitarías?

―Era una sor… ¡ugh! A-Atsushi ―Himuro abrió totalmente sus párpados y, mientras su rostro palidecía, su voz se agudizó―, n-no puedo…, respirar.

―Bienvenidos ―el peli-carmín imitó las acciones de su hermana y también se acercó―. Tatsuya ―todavía entre los brazos de Murasakibara y a punto de desmayarse, chocó puños con Kagami―, Nijimura.

―Qué sorpresa volver a verlos ―el excapitán de Rakuzan se levantó de su asiento y, con una mirada, ordenó que hicieran espacio para los recién llegados―. Por favor, acompáñenos. ¿Desean pedir algo de beber?

―No te preocupes, Akashi ―Nijimura se sentó junto a él, al mismo tiempo que Kagami y Katomi volvían a sus asientos (el peli-carmín junto al viejo capitán de Teikō y la fémina junto a su mejor amigo), y que Murasakibara soltaba al pobre Himuro, antes de que el par se sentara al lado de la oji-naranja―, venimos de la casa del padre Tatsuya y él nos invitó unos refrescos. Nos dio permiso de dejar las cosas ahí para no cargar con todo para la cita que cierta personita organizó con una hora de anticipación ―le mandó una mirada sarcástica a la americana, antes de recorrer la zona con su mirada―. Aunque, ¿por qué estamos en la zona más apartada de esta cafetería?

Los nueve adolescentes, cuyos rostros eran reconocidos en todas las cafeterías de Tokio, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, antes de que éstas cayeran sobre el cuerpo del único oji-rojo. El varón miró de reojo hacia donde los trabajadores los observaban con expresiones penetrantes y se volvió hacia Nijimura.

―N-nos pareció correcto que, para tratar con el tema que dio origen a esta reunión, sería correcto que estuviésemos en una zona donde nadie nos molestaría ni nosotros a ellos ―se sorprendió un poco por lo rápido que encontró una respuesta―. Sin embargo, lo importante no es dónde nos encontramos, sino que ustedes dos están de regreso. ¿Se quedarán junto al señor Himuro durante toda su estancia?

―No ―respondió el antiguo capitán de Yōsen―, sólo le pedimos ayuda para que pasara por nosotros y no tuviéramos que cargar con las maletas. Hace una semana, le mencioné a Taiga que vendríamos y se ofreció a… ¿cómo habías dicho, hermano? ¡Ah, hai! A "darnos asilo" ―su risa, al igual que sus expresiones, contagió a los demás―. Espero que la invitación siga vigente.

―Por supuesto, Tatsuya ―el oji-carmín exclamó―. Si quieren, saliendo de aquí los acompaño por sus cosas y pasamos a mi departamento. Ya está todo arreglado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán? ―inquirió Kise.

―Una semana.

―¿Ah? ―Momoi miró desconcertada al par― ¿Tan poco tiempo?

―Hai ―afirmó Nijimura―. Cierto es que, en nuestro programa académico, se nos obliga a realizar un viaje internacional y tuvimos la grandiosa suerte de que hubiera dos espacios para Japón. Nos acompañan dos Senpais que, al igual que Tatsuya, tienen familiares en Tokio. Los "generosos" dejaron que nos estableciéramos hoy para iniciar con el trabajo mañana.

―Quieres decir ―murmuró Katomi lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer todas las miradas―, ¿estarán ocupados toda su estancia en Japón?

―Lo más probable…

―¡No! ―chilló Kise y alertó una tercera vez a los trabajadores, por lo que se acercaron unos metros para detener cualquier desastre que ese grupo originara, pero jamás sucedió― ¡No pueden faltar a la fiesta de Katomi-cchi! ¡Tienen que ser testigos de mis increíbles movimientos natos!

―Entonces ―Nijimura le sonrió de lado a la extranjera―, ¿por eso la reunión en los rincones oscuros de esta cafetería?

―Hai ―respondió Katomi con energía―, quiero invitarlos a un baile-kermés que organizará Tensai este sábado para la graduación de sus estudiantes de tercer año. Sería en las instalaciones de la escuela; habrá puestos de comida, juegos, botanas, bebidas y pista de baile.

―M-me imagino que tu entrenador…, estará ahí, ¿n-no?

―No me digas, Nijimura ―el tono con el que Midorima habló, hizo que el nombrado encarnara una ceja―, ¿le sigues teniendo miedo a Shijima-san?

―¡No tienes derecho a…!

―Creo que ―antes de que el par iniciar con una pelea que hiciese que los sacaran de ahí, Himuro sostuvo al otro azabache del hombro y atrajo la atención de su hermana―, si nos apuramos con nuestro trabajo, tendremos los últimos días para nosotros; así que apúntanos en el baile, hermana.

―¿Estás seguro? ―la chica trató de ignorar las miradas que Nijimura y Midorima se lanzaban― No quiero comprometerlos a nada. Si están muy ocupados, no quiero estresarlos ni hacer que se desconcentren en sus estudios.

―Seguros, Kati ―en el interior, Nijimura rio victorioso por la expresión molesta que dibujó el de anteojos―. Tú confía en nosotros. Sólo trabajaremos unos cuantos días con números y estadísticas, y estaremos listos para ir a un lugar familiar y seguro, donde ningún entrenador podrá estrangular mi pobre cuello con sus enormes manos.

Todos, a excepción del oji-verde, rieron por el comentario del azabache. Himuro compartió una mirada con su hermano; Kagami miró hacia donde el mayor indicaba, por lo que sonrió y asintió. El oji-gris se volvió hacia la peli-naranja. ―Oi, Kat ―le llamó―, ¿podremos ir con pareja?

―¡Claro! ―respondió ella con una sonrisa― Si quieren ir acompañados, son libres de hacerlo.

―Oh ―Kise exclamó en un tono pícaro― O sea que, ¿tengo oportunidad de ir con Katomi-cchi?

―No estés tan seguro, Ki-chan ―intervino Momoi―. Kat-Kat irá conmigo, ¿cierto?

―Qué raro, Satsuki ―Aomine dijo con un tono burlón―, creí que irías con Tetsu.

―Pero si iré con él…

―Lo siento, Momoi-san ―intervino el peli-celeste―, pero veo que ya tienes pareja y no me parece correcto que la engañes.

―¡Tetsu-kun! ¡Fue broma! ¡Por favor, vamos juntos al baile!

Mientras todos reían por las expresiones de la peli-rosa, uno de los dos azabaches centró su mirada en la chica que los citó en ese lugar. Estudió con lentitud su rostro, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sin embargo, no fue el único a cuya cabeza llegó la misma idea. Midorima sonreía de oreja a oreja por la expresión divertida que tenía su mejor amiga. La pregunta de Kise resonó más de una vez en su mente, cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de su antiguo capitán de secundaria. Ambos varones chocaron miradas y no las despegaron por unos segundos. Fue después de que Katomi volviese a hablar, que se mandaron un último aviso silencioso y pasaron a idear su propio plan.

.

.

.

Conforme los días pasaron, el estrés se duplicó para los estudiantes de tercero de la Preparatoria Tensai. Mientras construían sus puestos y arreglaban todo para el baile-kermés, se dieron cuenta que, al menos, no eran del grupo que organizaba todo eso. Los estudiantes de la clase 3-A eran una historia totalmente diferente: además de trabajar en sus partes correspondientes para el evento, debían cerciorarse de que todo marchara bien con los demás grupos. Sin embargo, nadie estaba peor que la pobre jefa de aquel grupo, quien ya era usual encontrarla con una expresión estresada y una taza de café en su mano. La chica ya había olvidado lo que era dormir ocho horas diarias, pero estaba segura de que valdría la pena: sería una noche inolvidable.

Estaban a dos días de la tan esperada tarde y estaban un poco atrasados. Ningún puesto estaba terminado y las comisiones aún no tenían todo preparado. Por ello, la suprema organizadora (como se nombró a sí misma), decidió tener una junta con su omnipresente grupo (como lo nombró ella misma), con respecto a todo lo que se necesitase arreglar.

Katomi vio con aburrimiento cómo la chica hablaba con la comisión de botanas y bebidas. Pasó a checar la hora de su celular y se percató que ya había pasado media hora desde que estaban metidos en ese salón, en lugar de terminar sus puestos o ayudar en sus propias comisiones o cerciorarse cómo iban los demás grupos. Lo mismo iba para ella: a diferencia de Yūgana (quien cometió el grave error, a su parecer, de organizar una comisión), tuvo que construir su puesto para ayudarse con la venta de juegos de pirotecnia.

Como las prácticas habían culminado, Midorima le ayudaba con su puesto después de salir de clases. Ambos trabajaban por dos o tres horas, y ese trabajo los llevó a ser uno de los puestos que estaban a punto de ser acabados. El varón ya tuvo que haber llegado, pero Katomi seguía en su aula, esperando a que su jefa acabara con esa junta y pudiera seguir con su puesto.

―Katomi ―la fémina por fin se dirigió hacia la extranjera, quien alzó su mirada con velocidad―, Masae ―también llamó a la rubia―. ¿Shijima-sensei accedió a que utilicemos su gimnasio para la pista de baile?

―Hai. ―dieron una extraña respuesta alargada y en unísono.

―No sé por qué no confío en esa respuesta. ―un chico exclamó.

―Con tal de tener el lugar asegurado, no me importa ―sorbió de su taza de café―. Katomi, el director autorizó el uso de pirotecnia, pero quiere asegurarse que las medidas de seguridad sean tomadas. ¿Ya tienes todo?

―Hai ―guardó el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos y se levantó de su asiento―. Tengo el cartel de instrucciones a seguir para que no haya accidentes y por si algún accidente ocurre, un extintor nuevo, la presencia de dos oficiales locales y…, llevaré los cohetes y luces el mismo día, para que no haya posibilidades de que ocurra algo mientras no estamos.

―Perfecto ―murmuró la jefa―. Haré saber que todos corran la voz y ordenen que nadie puede traer encendedores, cerillos o cualquier cosa que origine incendios; tú serás la única autorizada de encender la pirotecnia, ¿entendido? ―al recibir una afirmación de parte de la más alta, se volvió hacia los demás. Después de sorber de su taza llena de café, dijo lo que todos esperaban oír―: La junta acabó, pueden volver a sus trabajos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sólo un par de estudiantes permanecieron dentro del salón. Todos salieron corriendo para seguir con sus puestos o sus comisiones. Katomi permaneció mirando la puerta y se volvió hacia Yūgana, quien, sentada en el marco de la ventana, observaba por ella y reía al ver cómo todos llegaron a sus puestos con increíble velocidad. La oji-naranja se acercó a su amiga y se sentó sobre el pupitre de la silla más cercana.

―¿Cómo vas con tus chicos? ―inquirió la mayor― ¿Ya consiguieron los reflectores? Era con lo que mayor problema tenían, ¿no?

―Ya no son sólo los reflectores ―dijo la rubia con tono molesto―; la iluminación, en general, y el equipo de sonido. ¿Sabes lo que me dijeron esos idiotas? Que lo traerán entre las seis y siete y media. En lo que tardaremos en bajarlo, instalarlo y probarlo… ¡ugh! Rezo porque no se nos haga tarde ―sonrió de lado por las risillas que soltó la más alta―. ¿Cómo vas tú? Escuché que Shintarō-kun y tú acabarán hoy.

―Acabaríamos si se decidiera a aparecer ―mientras la rubia miraba una vez más por la ventana, Katomi checó la hora en su celular―. Tuvo que haber llegado hace quince minutos. No tengo idea dónde se pudo haber…

―Ya llegó…, y mira por qué tardó…

Ante el tono con el que la más baja habló, la oji-naranja frunció el ceño y se acercó a la ventana. Con ayuda de sus anteojos, divagó por el lugar donde yacerían los puestos, incluso observó el suyo, casi terminado, excepto por los toques finales (letreros y color). Detuvo su mirada cerca de la entrada principal. Midorima acababa de llegar. Él observó a todos los estudiantes, antes de buscar algo con un poco de dificultad, pues tenía sus dos manos ocupadas.

―Parece que alguien ―Yūgana habló con un tono de burla―, viene a invitar a cierta anaranjada para que vayan juntos al baile.

―No empieces con tus bromas ―le fulminó la mayor―, puede que venga por alguien más o son regalos de… ―una vibración interrumpió sus malas excusas. Sacó su celular, leyó el mensaje que su mejor amigo le acababa de enviar y salió disparada del salón.

Yūgana alejó su atención de la puerta por donde desapareció Katomi y se volvió hacia el lugar donde el peli-verde esperaba. Endureció su mirada al estar en desacuerdo con lo que estaba por suceder. Ella, al igual que todo el mundo, conocía las verdaderas intenciones del creyente de Oha-Asa. Aún le parecía sorprendente la tenacidad del peli-verde. No importaba qué tanto pasara ni cuántas señales recibiera, ahí continuaba, firme a su esperanza. Sin embargo, lo peor era la chica. La rubia ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le dijo a su amiga de que le dejase las cosas en claro, pero Katomi no hacía caso. Tal vez por miedo, vergüenza, ¿qué sabía ella?

Katomi por fin salió del edificio. Atravesó el pasillo de locales con paso veloz. Se detuvo a unos metros enfrente de Midorima. Le sonrió en forma de saludo y el varón se lo devolvió. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, él dio inicio a todo. La chica se encontró enternecida por el nerviosismo con el que hablaba su mejor amigo, pero se convirtió en sorpresa al escuchar su pregunta. Claro que le aceptó aquel ramo de margaritas y el peluche de jirafa, regalos que captaron su atención desde que lo vio dentro de su aula. Cuando él guardó silencio, supo que quería una respuesta, así que se la daría.

Aceptó.

En toda su vida, desde los seis años que conocía a Midorima Shintarō, jamás, había visto cómo su rostro cambiaba de esa forma: empezó con una expresión nerviosa y, lentamente, una enorme felicidad iluminó su cara; sonrió de oreja a oreja, se ruborizó notoriamente y un brillo llenó sus ojos. Sin dejarle anticipar, él la envolvió en sus brazos y formó un rápido pero caluroso abrazo, acto que ella no pudo regresar por los obsequios que cargaba. Ella le recordó, entonces, que debían terminar con el puesto. El peli-verde asintió y se ofreció a ayudarle con el peluche. Se lo tendió y dejo que caminara enfrente de ella. Estaba por seguirle, cuando su celular vibró por segunda vez. Era un mensaje de su hermano menor.

«Yo, Kat. Ya que Tatsuya sí ira a tu baile, estábamos pensando en ir los tres juntos, como aquella vez que te acompañamos a una cena de tu padre…, ya sabes, para revivir los viejos tiempos.»

Del otro lado de la línea, dos hermanos esperaban con ansias la respuesta de su única hermana. Sólo alejaron su mirada de la pantalla del celular del peli-carmín cuando se escuchó cómo abrían la puerta de entrada. Vieron cómo el azabache entraba con gran dificultad, pues cargaba consigo una caja de chocolates, un peluche de foca, y una pequeña cajita era sostenida por sus dientes.

Nijimura soltó un par de insultos en inglés. Colocó el peluche y la caja de chocolates en el suelo, con mucho cuidado, y logró cerrar la puerta sin mayor problema. Soltó un suspiro que casi hace que tirase la pequeña cajita. Se recargó un momento en la puerta, sostuvo la caja entre sus manos, la abrió y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro: dentro de la cajita, había una pulsera de piedras violeta, con las iniciales "K.G" grabadas en el centro. Asintió satisfecho y volvió a cerrar la caja. Sostuvo nuevamente los otros dos presentes, cuando un tono de mensaje atrajo su atención.

Kagami y Himuro leyeron el mensaje. Sus rostros cambiaron por completo. Mientras el otro azabache se acercaba al par, éstos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. En cuanto Nijimura se detuvo a su costado, los dos lo vieron con expresiones indescriptibles. El mayor de los hermanos asintió, por lo que el oji-carmín le tendió su celular y dejó que leyera el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

«No sabes cuánto me encantaría, Tai-chan, pero Shin-chan me acaba de pedir que fuéramos los dos…, juntos. Le dije que sí.»

Sería mentira decir que el rostro de Nijimura no cambió, por el contrario, su sonrisa se desvaneció y una opacidad inundó su mirada. Le tendió de vuelta el celular y se volvió hacia la entrada. Antes de tomar los regalos para llevarlos a un lugar donde no estorbaran, le envió un mensaje a Katomi para confirmar su asistencia al baile de Tensai (pues lograría terminar su trabajo al día siguiente). Estudió la pulsera una segunda vez, antes de guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos y, junto a los otros obsequios, llevarla a donde dormía.

Puede que su plan no resultara, pero eso no le impediría acompañar a la chica que no había visto por casi un año, a su último evento de preparatoria…, aunque tuviera que verla junto a alguien más.

* * *

 **¿Recuerdan que les dije que, a pesar de dar por terminados los partidos de baloncesto, la historia aún tenía más para dar? Pues…, aquí está el primer drama: ¡el triángulo amoroso ha comenzado! Tuvimos que esperar tres años para que Shin-chan tuviera el valor de invitar a la chica de sus sueños a "salir" y lo consiguió. Wow. ¡Triunfó el mal! Pobre Nijimura, le robaron al ligue. En fin. La regla del más fuerte, ¿no? Jeje. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (sí, volveré a publicar semanalmente, lo prometo). Chao.**


	26. Ama - Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "A Light Within" – Nick Murray**

* * *

El Sol resplandecía de una forma que no resultaba incómodo al contacto con la piel. Varios niños corrían y brincaban dentro del área de juegos con el que contaba el edificio, mientras sus padres los observaban desde las bancas o por las ventanas de sus departamentos. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, a excepción del apartamento ciento siete; las voces y pasos no cesaban dentro del décimo piso, y el elevador no paraba de subir y bajar desde ese piso hasta la planta baja.

Los niños que jugaban en los columpios ya reconocían los rostros de los dos varones que metían cajas dentro de aquel vehículo azul-rey. No sería una imagen extraña si ellos no estuviesen vestidos elegantemente: el rubio vestía de pantalón caqui (dejó su saco, del mismo color, dentro del departamento dado el calor que tenía), camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos marrones; por su parte, el de anteojos portaba un pantalón de vestir gris-oscuro y una corbata del mismo tono, una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul-rey y zapatos negro (de la misma forma que el mayor, dejó su saco negro). Después de acomodar la décima caja en la cajuela del auto, el oji-marrón cerró la cajuela y le colocó seguro al auto.

Antes de regresar al departamento, suspiraron con pesadez. Levantaron su mirada hacia el décimo piso y dudaron en querer llegar rápido. Porque podían seguir bajando cajas, pero era un reto total entrar en aquel hogar.

Dentro del lugar, era un enorme caos: todo el departamento estaba desordenado. Si alguien entrara, lo primero que vería sería montos de ropa sobre toda la sala (en especial sobre los sillones y televisor), montañas de trastes sucios descansaban en el lavaplatos y sartenes yacían en el resto de la cocina, el comedor estaba invadido por sacos y chamarras, el balcón tenía ropa que todavía no se secaba, los cuartos y baños…, a decir verdad, el resto del departamento estaba en orden en comparación con los cuartos y los baños.

Trauern, ya de tres años y un mes, encontró refugio en el cuarto de lavado, pues no quería cruzar camino con sus dueñas. Colocó sus patas sobre sus orejas al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose, pero se relajó en cuanto estos se alejaron. Alexandra encontró su bolso de cosméticos bajo una montaña de blusas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, vació todo sobre la mesa de centro y soltó un grito de victoria en cuanto sostuvo su "juego de sombras".

―¡Lo encontré, Masae! ―gritó y se dirigió a uno de los baños― ¡No temas que tengo el color perfecto!

―¡Muchas gracias, Alex! ―una mano salió por la apertura que se hizo entre la puerta y el marco, y metió el estuche antes de volver a encerrarse― ¡Eres la mejor, me has salvado!

―¡Alex! ―una segunda voz chilló desde la habitación de la menor de las hermanas García― ¡No me voy a poner este labial! ¡Es demasiado intenso, voy a parecer pitahaya!

―¡Pues usa uno más natural!

―¡Se me terminó!

―¡Imposible! ―caminó de regreso a donde todos sus cosméticos estaban― ¡No temas, hermanita! ¡Hace poco compré uno indeleble…! ¡Ajá! ―al mismo tiempo que la puerta de entrada se abría, corrió de vuelta hacia el cuarto de su hermana― Ten, Kat, te lo regalo.

―¡Te amo, Alex, eres mi hermana favorita!

―¡Muy graciosa! ―volvió hacia la sala― ¡Soy tu única hermana!

―¿¡Qué pasó con Tai-chan y Tatsu-chan!?

―¡Katomi! ―Yūgana rugió desde el baño― ¡Cállate y apúrate!

Alexandra rio por el insulto que soltó Katomi. Se encontró con Midorima y Wakamatsu enfrente del corredor, por lo que se dirigió a su pequeña bodega. Extrajo las últimas dos cajas y le tendió una a cada varón, quienes sólo asintieron, antes de salir del departamento. En cuanto los dos varones desaparecieron, la oji-esmeralda se sorprendió por el extraño silencio que se presenció en su hogar. Ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar gritos por seis horas. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, empezó a recoger todos sus cosméticos y a doblar lo poco de ropa que le alcanzó hasta que los dos chicos regresaron.

―¿Ya no hay más cajas, Alex? ―el de anteojos preguntó― Aún queda espacio en el carro de Yūgana.

―Se acabaron, Shintarō ―la mujer caminó hacia ellos con un pantalón en su antebrazo―. _**God!**_ Ambos lucen muy guapos ―se acercó al peli-verde y le acomodó la corbata, haciendo lo mismo con Wakamatsu―. Lo que daría por ser más joven y ser la afortunada que irá con ustedes al baile.

―Todavía tienes tiempo ―exclamó Midorima con un ligero sonrojo, a diferencia del que tenía el rubio, mientras ambos se colocaban los sacos encima―. ¿Segura que no vendrás?

―Muy segura ―respondió con una sonrisa―. Después de todo el papeleo que inicié en esta semana, sólo quiero descansar, dormir y comer. Además…, será una fiesta de jóvenes y estoy muy vieja para ustedes…, y, ¡no! Hisame no es mi tipo ―el excapitán de Tōō cerró la quijada de inmediato―. Shintarō, ¿tus padres subirán para tomar la foto?

―Hai. Dijeron que en cinco…

―¡Con permiso! ―una voz femenina exclamó en el instante que los tres integrantes de la familia Midorima entraron en el departamento― ¡No les quitaremos mucho tiempo!

―No te preocupes, Mamá, todavía no… ―la expresión en el rostro de sus padres silenció las palabras del zurdo. Escuchó el jadeo de Alexandra y vio cómo Wakamatsu se volteaba. En cuanto imitó al varón, sus pupilas se dilataron y un caluroso rubor cubrió sus mejillas―, salen.

Las dos chicas estaban listas. Con un asentimiento, caminaron seguras hacia donde su público les esperaba. El padre y hermana menor del zurdo se mostraron sorprendidos, la madre del mismo y la hermana mayor de Katomi sintieron cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Por su parte, los varones estaban a punto de llorar. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Wakamatsu y el oji-verde pudo sentir cómo su corazón latía más rápido.

Ambas lucían hermosas.

Yūgana usaba un vestido corto (le llega a las rodillas), suelto, liso y azul-cielo, que se sostenía en el pecho; unas zapatillas bajas y blancas, y aretes de plata con forma de rosas. Dejó su cabello suelto, pero se realizó una base para ondular su cabellera. Se maquilló con base, rubor rosado, sombra azul-claro, un delineado intenso, rímel y labial color carmín.

Sin embargo, Katomi se llevó la mayor sorpresa de parte de sus observadores, ya que ninguno (a excepción de su hermana), la habían visto con vestido. Éste era largo (le llega a los tobillos), suelto, liso, de color lila, con apertura en su muslo izquierdo, que se sostenía en sólo uno de los hombros; usaba zapatillas bajas y rosadas (casi blancas). Algunas de sus perforaciones iluminaban su rostro y orejas: se dejó su pieza de la ceja izquierda y la 'Medusa'. Ató su cabello (para facilitar el trabajo que realizaría junto a pólvora), en un peinado de fiesta (el cual dejaba ver todas sus perforaciones de ambas orejas, así como un par de aretes largos, delgados y de plata), donde separó su cabellera en tres partes: la primera y segunda las sujetó en trenzas que iniciaban cerca de sus orejas y terminaban en el centro de su cabeza, con la punta de las trenzas envolvió la tercer parte de su cabello y la sujetó como una coleta; unos cuantos pelillos se escaparon del amarre y los colocó detrás de sus orejas. Se maquilló menos que su amiga: poca base, sombra rosada, delineado fino, rímel y labial de tono beige. A pesar de que su hermana le dijo que sería buena idea maquillar su tatuaje, ella se negó y dejó que también fuera parte de la fiesta. Optó por no llevar sus anteojos e imploraba que su malgastada vista no le fuera a traicionar esa tarde.

Ambas salieron con sus respectivos bolsos: el de la oji-zafiro era un pequeño bolso de mano blanco, mientras que el de la americana era una bolsa morada que colgaba de su hombro derecho.

Los dos chicos recibieron codazos de parte de Alexandra (quien, de repente, tenía su cámara colgando del cuello), y se apresuraron en recibir a sus respectivas parejas. Wakamatsu abrazó a Yūgana por la cintura e intentó darle un beso, pero la fémina se lo impidió (ya que arruinaría su labial), y sólo le dejó que le plantara uno en su mejilla. Por su parte, Midorima sostuvo la mano de Katomi y beso el dorso de ésta.

―Te ves preciosa ―le susurró a su mejor amiga―. No puedo creer que aquella niña que conocí hace seis años, sea la misma hermosa mujer que me concedió el honor de acompañarme al baile.

―También tú te ves encantador ―acomodó un par de pelillos del peli-verde detrás de su oreja―. Antes de que lo olvide, te traje un regalo ―le tendió un pequeño paquete cerrado que tenía un rastrillo de mujer dentro―. Para quien más ama a Oha-Asa.

―¡Luego coquetean, par de tórtolos! ―masculló Yūgana― Debemos apurarnos. ¡Ya se nos hizo tarde!

―Pero apenas son las tres… ―recalcó la pequeña peli-verde.

―¡La jefa nos va a matar! ―el par de estudiantes de Tensai declaró.

―Se supone ―mientras las chicas guardaban lo que les faltaba en sus bolsos, el único de anteojos se acercó a su hermana menor―, que debimos llegar a las tres para terminar de arreglar los últimos puestos y las comisiones en las que ambas entraron.

―Pues nadie sale de aquí hasta que tomemos la foto. ―el padre del excapitán de Shūtoku ordenó.

El grupo de adolescentes sonrió. Como ya habían planeado, se dirigieron al balcón (mientras Alexandra descolgaba las prendas húmedas y las lanzaba a la sala), para que el paisaje urbano fuera la escenografía de sus fotos. Primero se tomaron las fotos con sus familiares (en el caso de Midorima y Katomi), luego la individual, seguida por la de los cuatro. Yūgana pidió unas donde saliera ella junto a su mejor amiga y otra donde los varones salieran juntos. Al final, se tomó donde salían en pareja. Wakamatsu y Yūgana salieron sujetados de la mano, mientras que Katomi se colocó delante de Midorima, quien la abrazó por la cintura.

―Se ve cuánto la ama ―Yukari exclamó lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan―, ¿no crees, Papá?

―Y vaya que lo hace, pero ―al sentir la mirada suplicante de su hijo, el señor Midorima colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y le guiñó a su hija―, sh.

―¿Están todos listos? ―preguntó Alexandra, a lo que el grupo asintió― Antes de que te vayas, Kat ―se acercó a la más alta con un joyero entre sus manos―, quiero regalarte algo. Tal vez no lo recuerdes porque eras muy pequeña, pero Mamá y Papá celebraron sus veinte años de casados…, tú tenías entre cinco y seis años, y me la pasé correteándote durante toda la fiesta ―todos rieron por tal imagen que llegó a sus cabezas―. Jamás te has podido quedar quieta, hermanita ―sonrió de una manera nostálgica, antes de abrir el joyero y enseñar un hermoso collar de plata―. Éste es el collar que Mamá utilizó tanto en su boda como en su aniversario. Me lo dio cuando tenía quince años…, y ahora quiero regalártelo.

―Alex…

―¡No! ―colocó sus manos en los hombros de la menor y le sonrió con los ojos humedecidos― No llores o se arruinará tu maquillaje. Tardé horas en convencerte para que me dejaras maquillarte y no arruinarás mi trabajo ―después de que Katomi riera con ligereza, Alex le indicó darse vuelta para que pudiera colocarle el collar. En cuanto lo tuvo puesto, la peli-naranja se volvió hacia la persona que se convirtió en su segunda madre y la abrazó de una forma amorosa. Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos, en el instante en que la primera lágrima escapó los ojos de la rubia―. Mamá y Papá siempre estarán aquí ―tocó el collar―, aquí ―acarició su tatuaje―, y aquí ―y señaló su corazón. Devolvió la sonrisa de la menor, limpió su lágrima y se volvió hacia los demás―. Ya es hora.

―¡Al baile!

.

.

.

El vehículo se detuvo con un agudo rechinar. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, ambos varones saltaron hacia la calle y abrazaron el pavimento, importándoles muy poco que sus trajes pudieran ensuciarse. La otra fémina estuvo a punto de imitarlos, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la forma tan peculiar en que manejaba su amiga, eso y que le prometió a su hermana no hacer nada brusco mientras usara ese vestido.

―No sean tan dramáticos ―dijo la conductora al cerrar la puerta―, ni siquiera rocé al niño.

―Katomi ―Wakamatsu acercó su temblorosa mano hacia la americana―, no dejes que maneje en la noche, te lo imploro.

―Tranquilo ―le ayudó a levantarse, así como al peli-verde―, llamé a su hermano para que les recogiera en la noche. Él manejará.

―¡Ya los escuché! ―Yūgana gritó al abrir la cajuela de su auto― Ahora, por eso, no los ayudaré a bajar sus cohetes.

―Ni nos ibas a ayudar, Ma-chan ―dejó que los chicos iniciaran a descargar―. Dijiste que era muy riesgoso para tus uñas.

―Me muero si alguna se rompe, Katomi, no sabes las horas que tardaron para que quedaran así. ¡Mira! No puedes decir que no amas cómo se ven.

―¡Senpais! ―un grito impidió que la extranjera le respondiera.

En cuanto las dos chicas voltearon, se encontraron con cierto grupo caminando hacia ellas. Ignoraron las expresiones maravilladas de las menores y se centraron en lo lindas que todas se veían, cada una con su vestido y joyería. Porque delante de ellas estaba gran parte de su vieja alineación principal: todas las jugadoras de segundo (Furuhashi, Sainō y Hishigata), y Kotonaru y Kanryō como las únicas de primero. Las demás menores no pudieron asistir por diversas razones, pero les desearon suerte a sus hermanas.

―Se ven ―la joven Alero observó totalmente enamorada a sus superiores―, ¡hermosas! ¡Ah! ¡No puedo creer que mis Senpais sean tan bellas!

―Y no sólo nosotras, mocosa ―la vieja capitana exclamó―. Ese vestido verde-agua te hace lucir increíble ―mientras la menor soltaba un agudo chillido, Yūgana se volvió hacia las demás―; todas se ven increíbles.

―Pero la niña tiene razón, Yūgana ―Furuhashi tomó la palabra―, ambas se ven divinas. Estoy segura, y no creo ser la única, que las hermosas jugadoras que llevaron al equipo de baloncesto a tres años victoriosos consecutivos…, serán el centro de atención.

―Muchas gracias ―fue el turno de Katomi de hablar―, pero esta noche no es sólo para nosotras, sino para toda una generación, y nos aseguraremos que todo salga a la perfección. Nyo-chan ―la apodada se volvió a la mayor con una pequeña sonrisa―, ¿qué tal está Hisame-sensei?

―Perfectamente ―respondió con un tono maligno―, al principio se mostró reacio, pero luego se tranquilizó y no opuso resistencia.

―No sé por qué ―Midorima miró de reojo a Wakamatsu después de sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda―, pero siento como si hubiera una bestia preparándose para atacar. ¡Kati! ―todo el grupo de estudiantes volteó hacia él, mientras el rubio cerraba la cajuela del vehículo― Son todas las cajas.

―Gracias, chicos ―se giró hacia sus viejas jugadoras―. ¿Me ayudan a llevar las cosas al puesto?

Todas asintieron y empezaron a cargar las cajas, las cuales contenían diversos juegos de pirotecnia; había gran diversidad: carretillas, bombas pirotécnicas, culebras, voladores, brujas, luces de bengala y los prometidos fuegos artificiales. Estos últimos (bajo indicación del director), serían lanzados para dar cierre a la noche, pues quería mantener mayor orden. Mientras los demás, a excepción de Yūgana, cargaban dos cajas cada uno, Midorima llevaba los letreros, tanto de precauciones como de bienvenida, y Katomi cargaba la caja de herramientas.

El grupo salió del estacionamiento y recorrió toda la zona de locales. A sus costados, podían ver cómo la mayoría de adolescentes seguía con la finalización de su puesto. Antes de llegar al propio, Katomi rio un poco y se aseguró en acabar rápido para ayudar a sus compañeros. Los demás colocaron las cajas en la zona que la americana les había asignado (fuera del alcance de las miradas y del fuego). Midorima colocó los carteles sobre el "mostrador" y Katomi dejó la caja en el suelo.

―Se ve muy bien ―Kotonaru opinó al recorrer el lugar con su mirada y miró a su vieja vice-capitana de reojo―. ¿Nos vas a regalar luces de bengala porque te ayudamos a cargarlos hasta aquí?

―Depende qué tan bien se porten esta noche, Nyo-chan.

―Katomi, Masae.

Las nombradas se exaltaron ligeramente al escuchar esa voz. Ambas se voltearon hacia la dueña y se encontraron de frente a su jefa de grupo. Les pareció bastante extraño encontrarla de la misma forma que durante toda la semana (cabellera enredada, ropa malgastada, bolsas bajo los ojos y una taza de café en su mano). Estuvieron por preguntar si así se presentaría en el baile, pero su sola aura hizo que guardaran silencio.

―Llegan tarde.

―L-lo sentimos ―balbuceó Yūgana―, pero todos los juguetes nos arrebataron el tiempo y…

―¡No me importan tus mentiras! ―sin saberlo, ella era la única capaz de silenciar a la agresiva excapitana del equipo de baloncesto femenil― ¡Tenemos problemas con respecto a las luces, así que necesito que vayas! ¡Lleva a tu novio y jugadoras contigo! ―sorbió de su taza en cuanto los mencionados desaparecieron, y se giró hacia la pareja restante― Sólo les falta colocar los carteles, ¿verdad?

―Hai ―respondió la peli-naranja―. Creemos terminar en unos quince minutos y después ayudaremos a los otros.

―Nada más no vayas a hacer nada brusco, sería una pena que arruinaras tu hermoso vestido ―fue en eso que Katomi se dio cuenta que su jefa no estaba de mal humor, sino que el estrés por fin la estaba dejando y eso tomaba gran parte de su energía―. Conectamos varias extensiones y el enchufe debe estar atrás de tu puesto. Pueden conectar lo que quieran.

―Muchas gracias. ―la pareja respondió en unísono, antes de que la fémina asintiera y diera vuelta para ver cómo iba lo demás.

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar envueltos de una plática. Mientras Midorima pedía prestado una escalera y colgaba el cartel de bienvenida, Katomi atornilló el cartel de precauciones en uno de los muros. En cuanto terminaron, se separaron para ayudar a aquellos que veían con mayores problemas. Como los dos iban bastante elegantes, los estudiantes de Tensai se aseguraron en dejarles ayudar en lo menos brusco, de esa forma no arruinarían su presencia.

Terminaron a diez minutos de dar inicio con la kermés.

Katomi fue quien regresó primero a su puesto. Acababa de ayudar a un compañero de aula a escribir el menú de postres ingleses. Mientras estaba recargada en el mostrador de su puesto, vio cómo todos se preparaban para iniciar con las ventas en cuanto llegara el público. Como ella decidió vender juguetes utilizados en la noche, decidió esperar a que oscureciera para dar inicio a la pirotecnia. Una cabellera verde atrajo su atención. Movió su mirada y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su mejor amigo.

―¿Qué tal te fue con la "suprema organizadora"? ―preguntó ella en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca― ¿Sigue queriendo matar a todos los que se cruzan por su camino?

―Ya está más tranquila ―él se detuvo a su costado y también se recargó―. Incluso, no sé dónde ni cuándo, ya se colocó su vestido; es negro, se le ve muy bien. Quien me preocupa es Yūgana. Todavía tiene problemas en colocar todas las luces, los reflectores no han llegado y ya sabemos qué pasó con el equipo de sonido.

―¿Quieres ir a ayudarle para que esté menos estresada? ―inquirió en el momento en que vio cómo los primeros invitados llegaban― Aún tienes tiempo de huir.

―No, gracias ―su reacción hizo que un par de risillas escaparan de la garganta de la mayor―, entre más lejos me encuentre de esa rubia, más probabilidades tengo de seguir vivo. En cambio… ¿no tienes hambre?

―Shin-chan ―de una gran sonrisa, el rostro de la americana dibujó disgusto y dolor―, me estoy muriendo de hambre. No he comido en todo el día porque Alex me obligó a bañarme desde temprano y Ma-chan se apareció mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Estoy a punto de desmayarme.

―Tenemos una hora para nosotros mismos ―le recordó al mismo tiempo que rodeó el puesto―. ¿Por qué no visitamos todos los puestos y comemos un poco de lo que hayan traído tus compañeros? En agradecimiento por ayudarles a terminar sus puestos, todos insistieron en que fuera por lo que quisiera y ellos invitaban.

―Quieres decir ―dibujó una expresión sorprendida al rodear el local y sostener la mano del más alto―, ¿me estás invitando a salir, Midorima Shintarō?

―Katomi García ―se arrodilló sin que su traje tocara el suelo―, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme en un paseo por la gran calzada de este hermoso lugar?

―Eres un dramático, Shin-chan ―en cuanto él se reincorporó, la fémina se sostuvo de su brazo y ambos empezaron a caminar por todos los locales―. A mí también me dijeron que podía ir por lo que quisiera. ¿Qué dices? Hay postres ingleses, botanas mexicanas…

―Acepto todo lo que no tenga picante…

Mientras el par se mezclaba entre los primeros visitantes, aquellos adolescentes que observaron la pequeña escena, se encontraron enternecidos. Siguieron a la pareja con la mirada y sonrieron por lo bien que se veían juntos. Por esa misma razón, nació un rumor que llegaría a los oídos de toda la Preparatoria Tensai antes de que iniciara el mismísimo baile: la gran vice-capitana, estrella, as, Emperatriz y poste del equipo de baloncesto femenil…, Katomi García, tenía novio.

* * *

 **¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaan! Con esos compañeros chismosos, ¿para qué quieres enemigos? Hola~~ Como se los había prometido, regreso con los capítulos semanales. Esta vez, dimos con la introducción a la bomba de sentimientos que se vivirán la siguiente semana. Espero que estén tan emocionados como yo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	27. Ama - Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Wedding Dress" – J. Reyes & Tommy C.**

* * *

Desde que Yūgana secuestró a Midorima para que le ayudara con el equipo de sonido, Katomi no supo más de él.

Acababan de recibir a Mario y Luigi, los dos amigos policías que se ofrecieron a cuidar el lugar por si ocurría algún accidente. No había pasado mucho desde que iniciaron con la venta de pirotecnia, cuando la rubia apareció y se llevó consigo al oji-verde. En un principio, la americana aseguró que podría con el puesto ella sola, pero al ver cómo la gente se amontonaba, agradeció al cielo que Kotonaru apareciera y le ayudara con la venta. Como si el tiempo se hubiera organizado, la 'Generación Milagrosa' se apareció cuando los clientes se disiparon. Después de observar sus atuendos, los prodigios se separaron, lo cual era una muy mala idea. Antes de que acompañara a sus amigos en la búsqueda multicolor, Yūgana regresó, sola y con un rostro que Katomi jamás olvidaría: tenía todo el maquillaje escurrido por el rostro, con los ojos enrojecidos y un temblor en los labios; para sumar a esa escena tan inusual, comenzó a llorar. Mientras los pocos prodigios que quedaban ahí se fueron para no ser partícipes de aquel problema, la pobre capitana declaró que su estado se debía a todo el estrés que la jefa de grupo le había creado desde que llegaron. Tras unas cuantas burlas de parte de Kotonaru, ésta se ofreció en ayudarle con lo que necesitaran.

Katomi volvió a encontrarse sola, frente a un tumulto de gente, en cuanto el par desapareció.

Los minutos continuaron sin que Midorima regresara. De seguro, pensó, estaría muy ocupado tratando de que Yūgana no matara a nadie o que la jefa no la matara a ella, pues el baile estaba a punto de iniciar. Se distrajo brevemente de aquello, pues como estaban por cerrar los puestos, los visitantes se apresuraron en conseguir sus juguetes pirotécnicos. Al mismo tiempo que el Sol se ocultaba por completo, una inusual ráfaga de viento hizo que Katomi se encogiera de hombros.

―¿Frío? ―una voz bastante familiar preguntó desde el otro lado del mostrador. En cuanto ambos chocaron mirados, se mandaron una sonrisa en señal de saludo. Él le tendió una cazadora negra, la cual ella aceptó― Kagami me pidió dejarle unas cosas a Alex y ella me pidió que trajera tu chamarra; a pesar de llegar dos horas antes, la olvidaste.

―Estaba un poco…, atareada ―al observar el rostro del mayor, ladeó la cabeza en curiosidad―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Akashi no mentía ―sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba a la chica de pies a cabeza―. Te ves preciosa. Tu pareja debe sentirse muy orgulloso. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

Antes de que la americana pudiera responder, una chica se acercó con una caja mediana de pizza y la recargó en el mostrador de Katomi. Después de que le agradeciera, la japonesa asintió con una sonrisa, miró de reojo al varón, le mandó una expresión burlona a la oji-naranja y se retiró para comenzar a desmontar su puesto.

―¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Shū-chan? ―al ver su sonrisa, le tendió la caja de pizza― Hay una patrulla en el estacionamiento, donde están Mario y Luigi descansando; amigos míos. ¿Puedes entregarles esto y decirles que es de mi parte? Mientras, comienzo a guardar todo para ir a la pista de baile.

Nijimura asintió, antes de voltearse y dirigirse hacia donde la fémina le indicó. Katomi tuvo cuidado en desconectar el enchufe que iluminaba su local. Guardó los pocos juguetes (incluidos los fuegos artificiales que serían ocupados para dar cierre a la noche), dentro de demás cajones. Envolvió los pocos artilugios de "chispa única" (como decidió llamarles), en plástico y los puso en la caja más alejada a los juguetes. Los encendedores los guardó junto a los artilugios. En cuanto se detuvo frente a su oscuro puesto y los demás estudiantes ya se habían dirigido al gimnasio, el varón regresó.

Ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio entre un mar de palabras. Sin que el otro se diera cuenta, los dos se estudiaron con la mirada. Nijimura no paraba de pensar en lo hermosa que ella se veía. Por su parte, Katomi no recordaba haberlo visto tan apuesto: vestía con camisa gris-clara, pantalón gris-oscuro, corbata de rayas blancas y grises, gabardina gris-oscura y zapatos negros. Sólo había cepillado su cabello, lo que le daba un toque más juvenil.

La música atrajo su atención. En cuanto entraron en el edificio, se percataron de todos los estudiantes que bailaban en el centro del gimnasio. La iluminación era perfecta: un juego de reflectores que cambiaban de color y no cegaban al público ni oscurecían alguna zona. Las redes habían sido recogidas para hacer más espacio. Las gradas eran ocupadas por varias personas. Las bocinas resonaban en puntos clave del nivel alto del edificio. La mesa de botanas y bebidas estaba sobre el escenario con el que contaba el lugar.

―Increíble, Katomi ―habló él sobre el sonido de la melodía―. ¿Cómo hicieron para convencer a la "Bestia Silenciosa" de usar su gimnasio y permitir que asistieran personas, en especial chicos, de otras escuelas?

―Bueno ―al mismo tiempo que dirigió al chico a la pequeña bodega que estaba debajo del escenario, una extraña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Abrió la puerta y los párpados del varón expresaron terror total―, le dijimos que eran por las buenas o por las malas…, y eligió las malas.

En medio de conos, aros y demás artículos deportivos, estaba Shijima, quien se volteó al sentir un poco de luz sobre sus párpados. Estaba acostado de lado en el piso, atado con una soga, con sus rodillas sobre el pecho, sus brazos detrás de la espalda y cinta sobre su boca. Como pudo, levantó la mirada y en el instante en que vio al chico a un lado de su niña, sus orbes avellana lanzaron fuego. Gracias al volumen de la música, su gruñido sólo lo escucharon quienes estaban presentes.

―Es inofensivo, cara de pato ―la rubia rio victoriosa por haber asustado a la pareja, recibiendo una mirada burlona de su novio―. Las chicas y yo tardamos quince minutos para sujetarlo. Resultó que no quería arruinar nuestros increíbles atuendos.

―Ma-chan ―Katomi ignoró el gemido de su entrenador y cerró la puerta bajo llave―, te volviste a maquillar.

―Creo que no es necesario decir que aquel fue un momento de debilidad y no merece ser recordado…

―¿Ah? ―Nijimura se acercó burlón hacia la oji-zafiro― ¿La inquebrantable Yūgana lloró?

―¡Cállate! ¡Te pueden escuchar!

Wakamatsu y Katomi rieron por las expresiones del par. En el instante en que la música cambió, la peli-naranja escuchó un par de risillas bastante conocidas. Al mismo tiempo que Nijimura dejó de pelear con la rubia y se detuvo a un costado de la americana, ésta última señaló a donde los prodigios estaban. Se acercaron y atrajeron las miradas de los demás, dándose cuenta que faltaba cierto creyente de Oha-Asa.

―¿No han visto a Shin-chan? ―preguntó Katomi, a lo que recibió puras negaciones― Qué raro. Ma-chan ya regresó y la jefa…

―¡Atención, por favor!

Al escuchar la voz de la susodicha, Katomi, junto a los demás, giró hacia el escenario, donde estaba la chica. Los párpados de la extranjera se abrieron en total asombro al ver a su jefa: portaba un vestido negro, largo y ajustado. Se maquilló de tal forma que ocultara todas las ojeras y arrugas que consiguió en esa semana por el estrés; es decir, prominente base, rubor y sombra intensa, delineado y rímel grueso, y un labial rojo carmesí. Su cabellera larga y castaña tenía base ondulada. Estaba parada enfrente de la mesa de botanas y bebidas, con un micrófono en la mano.

―¡Kati! ―la nombrada se volvió hacia el varón que acababa de llegar― Tardé un poco más de lo esperado.

―¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo?

―Digamos ―siguieron a los demás adolescentes y se detuvieron frente al escenario―, que la jefa me enseñó a ondular el cabello y toda la base se la hice yo.

―Buenas noches ―la organizadora habló antes de que Katomi pudiese replicar―. Espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla en la kermés y también estén disfrutando del inicio del baile ―una serie de aplausos y gritos respondieron a sus palabras―. Cierto es que esta velada se organizó para despedir a una generación entera que estuvo junta desde hace tres años. Durante ese tiempo, se formaron amistades, amoríos, relaciones en general. Será muy difícil partir caminos, pero les aseguro que si una verdadera amistad se formó en esta escuela…, durará toda la vida ―al observar a aquellas personas que se volvieron en las más cercanas para ella, sintió cómo los ojos se le humedecían―. No quiero deprimirlos con un triste discurso, así que sólo me queda decirles que disfruten esta noche; se lo merecen. Todo esto es por y para ustedes.

Una segunda ola de aplausos y gritos, sólo que más intensa, separó el fin del discurso y una nueva melodía que abrió la pista de baile. Varias parejas se dirigieron al centro de la duela, impulsados por el ritmo y el ambiente. Inclusive Midorima atrapó por sorpresa a Katomi y ambos comenzaron a bailar junto a Yūgana y Wakamatsu, Momoi y Kuroko, y demás amigos. El resto de los prodigios decidió sentarse en las orillas del escenario, pues estarían tanto cerca de la comida como de la pista.

Pasados los minutos, los mejores amigos regresaron, pues la extranjera estaba cansada después de toda la hora que estuvo en su puesto. Mientras Himuro, Kise, Nijimura y Akashi invitaban a bailar a ex jugadoras de la peli-naranja, ésta se sentó a un lado de su hermano menor, seguida por Midorima. Dejaron pasar unas canciones para recuperar su energía y hablar con los demás prodigios. En cuanto estuvieron listos para regresar, Kise se las ingenió para bailar con la peli-naranja, seguido por Momoi y Yūgana. Al ver cómo la oji-zafiro regresaba con su novio, Midorima se alistó para recuperar a su pareja, pero un par de hermanos fueron más rápidos y comenzaron a bailar junto con Katomi, tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

La peli-naranja rio junto a los varones en el instante en que la canción acabó. El trío se dirigió hacia la orilla del escenario, donde estaba todo el grupo. No obstante, antes de llegar, Yūgana la interceptó junto a un mareado Wakamatsu.

―¡Ya va a iniciar la competencia de baile! ―la rubia le recordó con una sonrisa juguetona― ¿Vienes?

―No tengo suficiente ritmo para competir, pero estoy segura que Ryō-chan ―inesperadamente, el apodado apareció a un costado de la oji-naranja―, querrá participar, ¿cierto?

―Y no te equivocas ―sonrió cuando Akashi se acercó a él―, pero será una pelea entre Akashi-cchi y mis increíbles movimientos. ¿Listo?

―Por supuesto ―respondió el pelirrojo―, veamos qué tan bien puedes imitar mis pasos.

Katomi tan sólo rodó los ojos y retomó su camino. Midorima le ayudó a sentarse en la orilla del escenario, antes de que Murasakibara les invitara un poco de frituras. Nijimura regresó con ellos en el instante en que inició la competencia. Todos gritaban en euforia para animar a los dos prodigios que participarían por el gran premio (que no sabían, pero era una corona de plástico y un collar de flores). No obstante, sus habilidades no servían sólo para el baloncesto.

Una gotita de sudor escapó la frente de los prodigios al observar cómo la 'Copia Perfecta' de Kise lo llevó a la final, seguido por Akashi, quien le aplicó la 'Ruptura de Tobillo' a más de uno. En el momento en que ambos ex compañeros chocaron miradas, los demás pudieron observar cómo luchaban por no entrar en 'La Zona'. Sin embargo, la lucha no duró mucho, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio estaba de espaldas contra el suelo.

Todos rieron por las expresiones con la que ambos regresaron: Kise tenía la mirada gacha, pues no podía creer que acababa de tropezar a punto de iniciar con uno de sus "movimientos sofisticadamente ligeros" (como él mismo los llamaba); Akashi lanzaba alegría mientras reacomodaba su corona y acariciaba su collar, al mismo tiempo que saludaba al público que acababa de ganarse.

La música siguió sonando por lo que pareció ser horas.

Si alguien estuviese viendo desde arriba, se hubiera percatado de cómo los adolescentes pasaban de la pista del baile, a las gradas, mesa de botanas y sanitarios. Incluyendo a aquel grupo multicolor. La única peli-naranja había obligado a todos a bailar por lo menos una canción (si no invitaban a nadie, ella misma se ofrecía como pareja), pero la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaron en la orilla, sólo platicando, riendo, comiendo y pasando un buen rato entre amigos.

Al parecer de Katomi, todo era perfecto: todos estaban felices, sin preocupaciones…, pero llegó esa canción, una canción un tanto conocida, con un compás interesante…, una canción que nadie tenía idea de lo que originaría.

Momoi, Kuroko, Kise, Himuro, Yūgana y Wakamatsu ya estaban en la pista. Nijimura se abría paso entre la multitud para acercarse al escenario, Akashi seguía fascinado por su corona y collar, Murasakibara seguía comiendo, Aomine y Kagami competían por ver quién bebía refresco más rápido, Katomi volteó en cuanto vio a Midorima tendiéndole la mano.

De un salto, la chica bajó del escenario y ambos se encaminaron a la pista. Nijimura se sentó al lado de Kagami y Aomine, justo en el instante en que el par se alejó de ellos. En cuanto el baile en parejas inició, le susurró algo al peli-carmín, saltó del escenario y se dirigió hacia la salida sin atraer miradas, excepto la de Katomi. Ella siguió el cuerpo del azabache hasta que salió del edificio. Le mandó una mirada a su hermano menor, pero una sonrisa de éste hizo que toda preocupación se disipara, así que se centró en su mejor amigo.

Un paso hacia atrás, seguido por un giro. Katomi terminó de espaldas, pero era lo que ambos buscaban. Midorima la rodeó y se colocó enfrente de ella. Empezaron a bailar de frente. Inició como un vals lento, pero cambió a tercera velocidad a medida que se acercaban al coro. Él la sostuvo de la cintura y ella, de sus hombros. Entraron al coro. Giros más fuertes hicieron que los que estaban alrededor les dieran espacio, pues rápidamente fueron considerados como los que mejor bailaban en ese instante.

Midorima sonrió al escuchar las risillas de la mayor. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero lo había elegido a él para acompañarle a ese baile. A medida que sus cuerpos rozaban, sentía cómo el latido de su corazón. Aún no podía creerlo: estaba bailando con la chica de quien llevaba ya varios años enamorada, la chica que se convirtió en su reina, la chica…, la primera chica que le ofreció una amistad sincera, la chica que se volvió su mejor amiga…, aquella a quien quería como a una hermana. No importaba lo mucho que buscara, mientras más veía los ojos de Katomi, más se daba cuenta que ella no lo veía como lo hacía con Nijimura. Lo veía con afecto, sí, pero no era el mismo afecto que le tenía al azabache. No lo entendía. Estaba con la chica que más quería, pero no se sentía bien.

―Esto está mal.

Katomi se sorprendió por lo que salió de la boca del más alto. Levantó su consternada mirada y se encontró con una expresión que él no tenía hacía segundos. Le obligó a bajar la intensidad del baile para descubrir a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud. Los que estaban a su alrededor se percataron de aquello, por lo que se volvieron a acercar para continuar con el baile.

―¿A qué te refieres, Shin-chan? ―inquirió con una sonrisa nerviosa― Estamos siguiendo el compás de…

―No me refiero al baile, Kati ―el modo en que pronunció su apodo, hizo que ella se preocupara más―, sino a nosotros…, tú…, yo.

―Pero ―aunque ya tenía una idea de a lo que quería llegar el varón, se obligó a seguir con su sonrisa―, no hay nada de malo con que viniéramos en pareja. N-nosotros somos…

―Mejores amigos ―terminó por ella, a lo que la más baja sólo asintió―. Hai, somos mejores amigos. Ya debería sentirme el hombre más afortunado por eso, pero cometí un grave error, Kati, uno que he estado guardando por varios años y que ha hecho que me convierta en un obstáculo para ti. Porque, Kati, mejor amiga…, me enamoré de ti.

Yūgana y Kise estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo. Sus expresiones sorprendidas alertaron a los demás prodigios que estaban en la pista. Los que seguían sentados en el escenario dejaron de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo y miraron a sus amigos. Con ver sus simples expresiones, entendieron de inmediato lo que sucedía. Todas las miradas fueron a posar sobre los cuerpos de aquella pareja, todavía incrédulos. Los que habían estado juntos desde la secundaria, habían esperado seis años para que él lo dijera…, ahora sólo quedaba que ella respondiera a tan fuerte declaración.

Sin embargo, Katomi ya lo sabía; de hecho, siempre lo supo.

.

Katomi subió las escaleras, todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las plegarias y súplicas de su mejor amigo, las cuales se escuchaban desde la sala, hicieron que varias risillas escaparan de su garganta. Sin si quiera notarlo, sus zapatillas no hacían ni un sonido al pisar los escalones. Se encontró frente a la puerta del baño. Le habían advertido que la puerta tenía la mala costumbre de azotarse en cuanto la quisieran cerrar y estuvo a punto de ser así, pero colocó toda su fuerza para que ésta no emitiera el característico sonido estruendoso. Sonrió con satisfacción al cumplir su objetivo.

Aún no entendía muy bien por qué Midorima la había invitado a una comida en su casa, pero claro que aceptó gustosa. Después de convencer a sus padres con un par de mentirillas sobre su mejor amigo, supuesto estudiante de Nenki, llegó junto al peli-verde. Tanto sus padres como su hermana mayor la recibieron con total afecto. La comida fue espléndida. Mientras Midorima padre se decidía por el postre, su esposa aprovechó el momento en que su hijo estaba en el baño y le mostró un álbum de fotos a la peli-naranja. No hacía falta imaginar que el zurdo gritaría a los siete mares cuando regresara. Por ello, la invitada decidió pasar al sanitario, dejando que la familia verde arreglara su disputa.

Como hizo al entrar, usó todo su cuerpo para cerrar la puerta con total cuidado. Al final, la fuerza de la puerta cedió y se dejó cerrar en total silencio. Una vez más, descendió hacia la planta baja, ignorando que sus zapatos parecían mudos. Sin embargo, al estar a mitad de las escaleras y con aquel gritó que escuchó, recibiría una noticia muy fuerte que cambiaría todo.

―¡Basta!

Tras soltar tal grito, el chico ignoró las expresiones sorprendidas de su familia, salió de la sala y se aseguró, desde el pie de las escaleras, que su invitada no hubiera escuchado. Se tranquilizó un poco al darse cuenta que ella seguía en el baño, sin imaginar que, en el instante en que soltó la primera sílaba, Katomi corrió escaleras arriba y se escondió. Al asomarse y ver que su amigo regresó a la sala, por fin agradeció que sus zapatos no hicieran sonido.

―Kati es mi mejor amiga ―el varón se dirigió al trío―, y no quiero que eso cambie. Desde que la conocí, me pareció la niña más encantadora que existe y cuando empezamos a hablar…, se me hizo hermosa. Tiene una sonrisa que puede iluminar los más oscuros días, una risa que contagia hasta la persona más amargada y una mirada que te hipnotiza. Hai. No voy a decir que no estoy enamorado de ella. La amo…, pero ella ama a otra persona. Y no me molesta. He visto cómo Kati lo ve y cómo él la ve. Son el uno para el otro. Yo tengo suficiente con que me considere su confidente, su cómplice…, soy feliz con ser su mejor amigo. Tuve la suerte de que se cruzara en mi camino y, aunque deba verla junto a alguien más, si ella está feliz, entonces yo también lo estaré.

De verdad que Katomi quería saltar todos los escalones y abrazar al chico; enserio. Pero no encontró la fuerza para hacerlo. Volvió a subir al primer piso, abrió la pesada puerta, soltó la manija y se mantuvo inmóvil al escuchar el fuerte portazo. Mientras descendía, su mente se hizo un total remolino. ¿Midorima estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que sucedió? Más importante aún: ¿cómo podría volver a actuar con normalidad frente a él, sabiendo que la quería más que una amiga?

Se detuvo frente al peli-verde, quien le sonreía como si nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras. Antes de que pudiera devolverle el gesto, la madre del peli-verde levantó del álbum de fotos. Le fue imposible contener la risa. El zurdo se giró, su rostro se enrojeció y volvió a gritar avergonzado. Katomi permaneció unos segundos de pie, hasta que volvió a reír por la divertida escena. Se acercó a la familia y se unió al equipo que deseaba ver las fotos de "Shintarō bebé".

En un minuto, descubrió que su mejor amigo estaba enamorada de ella; al otro, volvió a reír junto a él.

.

La entrada al segundo coro dio por terminado aquel recuerdo.

Katomi movió su mirada a todas partes excepto al rostro de su amigo. Ambos continuaban bailando, pero de una forma en que sus cuerpos siguieran el compás mientras sus mentes se mantenían en blanco. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, entre el coro, ella escuchó cómo Midorima reía. Al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él, se giró y, por fin, desde su declaración, los dos se miraron a los ojos.

―¿Sabes? ―inició con una sonrisa en sus labios― Cuando me levanté esta mañana y vi que Cáncer estaba en el primer lugar, estaba seguro de lo que sucedería esta noche…, luego me regalaste el "Objeto de la Suerte" y me sentí invencible ―al mismo tiempo que aquel rastrillo descansaba en un bolsillo, su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar las risillas de la mayor―. Estaba seguro que Oha-Asa afirmó que hoy me le declararía a la chica de la que he estado enamorada por más de cinco años, por arte de magia ella correspondería a mis sentimientos y viviríamos felices por siempre…, pero me doy cuenta que fui un tonto. Oha-Asa nunca anticipó un cuenta de hadas para mí, sino que me armara de valor y aceptara la realidad ―al tener la mirada extrañada de la más baja sobre él, decidió sujetar su mano. Sin que se diera cuenta, comenzó a dirigirla fuera de la pista del baile, bastante cerca de donde estaban los demás prodigios―. Eres una chica maravillosa, Kati, eres una persona increíble. Créeme cuando te digo que no soy el único en ver lo perfecta que eres, sólo que yo no fui el afortunado en tenerte.

―Shin-chan ―aunque quería dibujar una sonrisa, le fue imposible―, p-perdón. Nunca quise que…, perdón. No sabes cuánto…, me gustaría corresponder tus sentimientos, pero…, perdón. Lo que daría por amarte de la misma forma…

―Ya lo haces ―le interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que la canción entraba a la última estrofa―. Kati, yo te amo de la misma forma de la que siempre te he amado: eres mi mejor amiga y no planeo que eso cambie. Porque, a pesar de que no seas mía, lo único que quiero es verte feliz…, y si perteneces a alguien más, sólo prométeme: no dejarás que nadie te lastime. Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado para cuando me necesites, incluso si debo verte junto a otra persona.

―O-oi ―por fin encontró la fuerza para sonreírle de la forma que él tanto apreciaba―, es trampa si recitas la letra de la canción.

Los dos rieron con ligereza, antes de volver a verse a los ojos. Como ya anticipaba, ella vio cómo Midorima acercaba su rostro al suyo. No pensó en moverse o detenerlo, así que sólo cerró los ojos. Todos los prodigios que aún estaban sentados a orillas del escenario, dibujaron la misma expresión indescriptible y, al igual que ella, esperaron lo inminente. Pero el beso nunca llegó. Bajo las miradas de sus antiguos compañeros, Midorima sostuvo la barbilla de la peli-naranja, giró su rostro y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Desconcertada, Katomi abrió sus párpados y se contagió por la sonrisa que el menor tenía en sus labios.

―Ve ―con la mirada, Midorima señaló la salida―, ama a la persona correcta.

―Shin-chan ―pese a ser un abrazo rápido, lo hizo con mucho cariño―, te amo.

―Yo también te amo…, mejor amiga.

La canción terminó y una serie de gritos y aplausos la despidieron. Entre todo el alboroto, Katomi terminó el abrazó y le sonrió una última vez a Midorima, antes de dar media vuelta, sujetar la parte baja de su vestido, correr hacia la salida y salir del edificio.

Fuera del gimnasio, enfrente de la entrada principal de la escuela, Nijimura se paseaba de un lado a otro. Tenía a sus padres del otro lado de la línea, porque, a pesar de que ya era pasada la media noche, del otro lado del mundo apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. Mientras escuchaba a su madre con un oído, oyó cómo cambiaba la música con el otro. Soltó un suspiro y se volvió hacia el exterior, sin imaginar que cierta chica se acercaba con pasos seguros.

―No ―él respondió por fin―, no levanten a los gemelos…, sí, ya debo volver, ya estuve buen rato aquí fuera…, yo le digo a Kati que mandan saludos…, no, ella sigue allá dentro… ¿'cómo está'? ―rio con ligereza antes de levantar su mirada hacia la noche estrellada― Deberían verla. Está preciosa: tiene un vestido morado, recogió su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios… ¡Ja! Está bien. Les prometo tomarme una foto con ella y mandárselas…, gracias, regreso en dos días…, los quiero…, adiós.

―¿Disfrutando de la fiesta? ―la peli-naranja esperó unos segundos para acercarse; por instinto, se llevó las manos y comenzó a frotarlos― Por si no lo sabes, el baile es allá dentro.

―¿Qué pasó con la chamarra que te traje? ―preguntó sin esperar por una respuesta, pues ya había comenzado a quitarse su gabardina. La colocó encima de la chica, quien sólo agradeció con una sonrisa― ¿Decidiste tomar un respiro de toda la música?

―No preci… ―sus palabras cesaron al observar los juguetes que danzaban en las manos del mayor― ¿¡Ah!? ¿A qué hora com…? ¡Robaste dos luces de bengala mientras no veía!

―¿Me ves cara de ladrón, Kati? ―actuó sorprendido mientras caminaban por el vacío pasillo de locales― No. Kuroko me las regaló. Dijo que las encontró tiradas, pero no le dio tiempo de devolvértelas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Las encendemos?

Katomi asintió con energía. Ambos se detuvieron enfrente del puesto de la fémina, de donde ella sacó un encendedor. Como no había nadie que pudiera verlos, ella no vio nada de malo con encender las luces en medio de la zona, ya que no había objetos susceptibles al fuego. Primero prendió la de Nijimura, para acompañarlo al cabo de unos segundos.

Entre la distante música, el sonido de las chispas llenó el lugar.

La pareja comenzó a hacer figuras con sus luces y acercar sus manos para sentir el cosquilleo que las chispas generaban. Nijimura se contagió por la risa de la menor, cuando dejó de reír y prestar atención a su juguete; es más, se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba haciendo, ya que bajó su luz y se centró en Katomi…, sólo en ella. Parecía ser que no notó su cambio, pues continuaba con una sonrisa al hacer círculos con su luz. El brillo del juguete se reflejaba en sus ojos, lo que hacía que éstos brillaran de una manera que cautivaron al varón.

Cuando estaba a punto de acercar su mano hacia el rostro de la chica, un ardor hizo que pegara un sonoro grito y, sin querer, lanzara la luz de bengala entre dos puestos.

―Mierda ―masculló él y se revisó los dedos, sin darse cuenta de la expresión que dibujó Katomi―. Qué es…

―¡Shū-chan, el pasto!

Ante el grito de su pareja, Nijimura olvidó su mano y se giró hacia donde cayó la luz. Al igual que la americana, sus ojos expresaron terror cuando se percató del pequeño incendio que comenzó a originarse. Sin pensarlo, corrió y empezó a pisotear las llamaradas. Por su parte, Katomi corrió de vuelta a su puesto, tiró su luz (todavía encendida), en el balde con agua y se apresuró en agarrar el extintor. Dado el miedo, no se percató que el azabache estaba en cuclillas, ya casi apagando el pequeño incendio con ayuda de un poco de tierra; usó el extintor, bañando más al varón que apagando el fuego.

― _ **Fuck**_ ―mientras el más alto se reincorporaba, ella hizo lo mejor por ahogar su risa―L-lo siento. Ven…, te ayudo a limpiarte…

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, el oji-gris se dejó guiar. Ella lo condujo hasta una banca. De su bolso sacó toallitas húmedas. Le tendió una a él para que limpiara sus mangas mientras ella le ayudaba con su rostro. Empezó por los ojos, los cuales él abrió con cautela para que nada entrara a sus corneas. Contuvo la respiración en cuanto pasó las toallas por su nariz y boca, pero él ni lo notó. Su mirada estudió a la peli-naranja. Cada movimiento y gesto del que fue testigo, lo atesoró en su mente.

―¿Sabes? ―habló en el instante en que Katomi limpió todo su rostro― Hay veces en que recuerdo lo detestable que eras en la secundaria.

―Shūzō ―era casi imposible no notar la vena que comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la menor―, me he mantenido tranquila durante toda la velada, ni la persona que más me hace enojar, o sea tú, hará que se arruine. Además…, tú también te llevas el premio de odiable.

―No, no, no ―una vena también resaltó de su frente―. Yo ni te llegaba a los talones, linda. ¿Sabes lo que más odiaba de ti? Tu maldita sonrisa.

―¿Ah, sí? ―su rostro se iluminó de una expresión irritada― Yo no soportaba tu estúpida mirada.

―Todos los días llegabas ―prosiguió, al parecer sin haberla escuchado―, con tu maldita sonrisa y creías llenar el gimnasio de alegría. Le sonreías al entrenador Shirogane de una forma tan fraternal, siempre sonreías de una manera amistosa con los prodigios y nunca te vi junto a Midorima sin una sonrisa amorosa. Y conmigo siempre, siempre, tenías una maldita sonrisa sarcástica.

―Tu estúpida mirada ―ella tampoco escuchó nada de lo que dijo―, fue la misma durante más de un año. Gran parte de mi estancia en Teikō, de verdad que creía que sólo tenías una mirada. Pero resultó que no. Veías a Kōzō-sensei con respeto, a los chicos con admiración y a tus amigos con fraternidad. ¿¡A mí!? No podías mirarme sino era con burla.

―¡Pero, ¿sabes que es lo peor?!

―¡Lo peor es que…!

―¡Eso fue por lo que me enamoré de ti!

Los dos se sonrojaron de inmediato. Las palabras se esfumaron de su boca y guardaron silencio; la música era lo único que escuchaban a la distancia. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que él se alzara de hombros, a lo que Katomi se acercó y le ofreció el calor de su cuerpo. Nijimura pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acercó más. Ambos podían sentir el latido del otro. Sin importar el rubor sobre sus mejillas, Katomi se volteó y abrazó al mayor, hundiendo su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y uno de sus hombros. Él entrelazó sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, pero hizo que alejara su rostro. Al tener su cara enfrente de la suya, llevó una mano hacia su rostro, antes de sonreírle de una manera que daba a entender todos sus sentimientos. Katomi colocó su mano sobre la del chico, aceptando su tacto; lo miró de una forma que respondía a su sonrisa.

Desde el gimnasio, Midorima no pudo evitar saltar. Se disculpó por el par de chicos que había asustado, los cuales se alejaron rápidamente de ahí. Regresó su mirada hacia donde las dos sombras se encontraban, incapaz de borrar su sonrisa. Muchos lo llamarían masoquista. ¿Qué no, acaso, le acababan de romper el corazón? Pues no, a su parecer, no lo habían hecho. Si Katomi, su mejor amiga, hubiese decidido que lo mejor era distanciarse, eso lo habría matado. Y lo que le había dicho, era verdad: con tal de verla feliz, él también lo era. Al sentir a alguien a su costado, miró de reojo al pelirrojo. Le fue imposible no reír al verlo acomodar su corona y collar de flores.

―Nos sorprendiste a todos ―exclamó Akashi―; nadie creía que te le fueras a declarar a Katomi esta noche…, pero me hiciste ganar cincuenta yenes de cada uno.

―¿Ah? ―el de anteojo se volteó con total molestia― ¿Apostaron sobre esta noche?

―Yo predije que invitarías a Katomi para que ambos vinieran en pareja, le declararías tus sentimientos, y Nijimura y ella se declararían mutuamente ―los dos miraron con una sonrisa a sus dos amigos―. Aunque pude haber ganado cien yenes, pero no quisiste besarla. ¿No quieres ayudarme? Aún tienes tiempo…

―¡Akashi!

―Sólo decía ―miró una segunda vez hacia la nueva pareja, pero rio al cabo de unos segundos, atrayendo la atención del más alto―. Parece que el rumor de esta noche sí era verdad.

―¿Cuál rumor?

―No te enteraste, ¿ah? Empezaron a decir que Katomi García, ex estrella del equipo femenil de baloncesto, tenía novio. Tal vez no se tratara de ti, pero acertaron ―sonrió al ver una vez más al par, antes de finalizar―: Nijimura y Katomi ya son novios.

Gracias a que estaban cerca de la bodega debajo del escenario, en cuanto escucharon un sonoro ruido, se voltearon hacia la puerta y su rostro expresó total terror: Shijima jadeaba fuera de su celda. Al escuchar esa oración, encontró una fuerza sobrehumana para escapar de la soga que le ataba y abrir la puerta de una patada. Miró entre los dos prodigios y su vista de águila le permitió observar a su niña junto a ese varón.

―¡Nijimura Shūzō!

―¡Carajo! ―Yūgana se acercó velozmente y, gracias al poder que obtuvo de su papel como capitana, encontró a sus demás jugadoras― ¡Tensai, formación: entrenador suelto! ―en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las titulares que asistieron a ese baile, se encontraban sobre el cuerpo del hombre. Antes de unírseles, Yūgana vio lo que tanto molestó a su entrenador, sonriendo orgullosa por su amiga. Se giró hacia Shijima― ¡Entrenador! ¡Estamos muy bonitas para que arruine nuestros peinados!

Esa noche estaba lejos de acabar. Nadie lo sabía, pero la velada culminaría con un cielo estrellado iluminado de fuegos artificiales, una bestia regresada a su celda, dos mejores amigos con una conexión más fuerte que nunca y dos corazones finalmente unidos.

* * *

 **¿Qué es esto? ¿Un nuevo capítulo? ¿La primera canción que no es instrumental sino que también tiene letra? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Pues sólo el hecho de que esperé cuatro años para que este capítulo saliera a la luz. No se imaginan las veces que me la pasé bailando en mi sala mientras escuchaba esta canción, imaginando los mejores pasos para que la declaración de Shin-chan saliese perfecta… ¡y no pudo haber sido mejor! Después de seis años, el marcador queda 1-0, favor: la cara de pato. Lo siento, zanahoria, suerte para la próxima. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo súper largo. Nos leemos la siguiente semana (ja, ja. Cumplí con mi promesa de actualizar semanalmente). Chao.**


	28. Futuro

**Recomendación Musical: "A Father's Love" – Position Music**

* * *

―Pudieron haber iniciado con una relación a distancia…

―Lo sé ―exclamó la más baja―. Él me pidió lo mismo, pero eso no funciona para mí y lo sabes. Creo que, después de estar casi tres años juntos, ya era tiempo para conocer más personas. Estoy segura que encontrará una linda japonesa y yo, un inglés fortachón.

―Ay. Ma-chan ―pasó un brazo por los hombros de la rubia―. Lo siento tanto…

―No lo estés ―una sonrisa amorosa dibujó sus labios―. Después de todo, el universo se las arregló para que las dos no tengamos novio al mismo tiempo; es decir, terminé con Kōsuke-kun pero tú empezaste a salir con Shūzō-kun.

―Pero eso ya tiene tiempo…

―Y el entrenador aún no lo supera, ¿verdad? ―rio ligeramente al ver la expresión de la más alta― Todavía tienes tiempo de huir conmigo para escapar de tu interminable castigo.

―Después de entrenar junto a Mirai-sensei por meses, las carreras eternas dejaron de ser castigo para mí.

Al mismo tiempo que la entrada del instituto apareció, rieron en unísono. A diferencia de los demás estudiantes, ellas ya no tenían necesidad de portar el uniforme; ya eran egresadas. Se encaminaron por los lugares que fueron su hogar por tres años. Algunos rostros familiares cruzaron por su camino, despidiéndose y deseándoles buena suerte. Mientras más se acercaban al edificio, sus rostros se endurecían más. Querían mantenerse tranquilas y seguras para cuando subieran por el escenario. Harían lo que fuese porque ninguna lágrima se derramara hasta terminar con su discurso.

Katomi y Yūgana detuvieron su andar a estar a unos metros enfrente del gimnasio. Las puertas estaban abiertas. No les pareció raro que muy pocas chicas estuvieran alineadas en la cancha de en medio. Estaban seguras que todas ellas eran las nuevas reclutas; ese año entraron chicas de los tres años. De seguro, las mayores estaban posicionadas en las gradas o en el nivel superior. Ninguna sabía que ambas se despedirían ese día, pues Shijima les dijo que sería buena idea darles una sorpresa.

―Tres años suenan como una eternidad ―habló la extranjera―, pero recuerdo nuestras inscripciones como si fueran ayer.

―No hagas trampa, anaranjada ―la vieja capitana le reprendió―, tú puedes llorar porque seguirás con ellos. Yo soy la única que se despide hoy, así que no me rompas antes de que termine mi discurso.

―¿Enserio lo escribiste? ―preguntó al verla sostener una hoja de papel.

―Mujer prevenida vale por dos.

Todas las miradas se vieron atraídas por el par de ex jugadoras que entraron por la puerta principal. Mientras los rostros de las recién ingresadas mostraban emoción, los de las mayores se iluminaron de realización. Les habían dicho que no se presentarían durante la primera semana. Sólo había una razón por la que estuvieran ahí: era momento de despedirse. Una a una, con un pequeño dolor en el pecho, se alineó junto a las nuevas reclutas.

―Mis niñas ―Shijima, quien ya las estaba esperando, se acercó al par y las abrazó al mismo tiempo―, llegaron un poco antes de lo esperado ―al recibir sonrisas como respuesta, se giró con una expresión amorosa hacia la oji-celesta―. Yūgana, ¿estás lista?

―No imagina cuánto me gustaría tener una última práctica con usted antes de hablar frente a todos ―su voz se quebró por un momento, pero aclaró su garganta para recobrar fuerzas―, pero mis planes cambiaron y me será imposible.

―No me debes explicar nada, mi niña ―los ojos del hombre comenzaron a humedecerse y, como él no se prometió retener sus emociones, la primera lágrima recorrió su rostro―. El pódium es tuyo.

La rubia asintió y se giró hacia el escenario. Al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras (seguida por la ex vice-capitana), le fue imposible no ver a sus viejas jugadoras, así como nuevos rostros que no podría conocer.

Un nuevo ciclo había iniciado. Ella, como estudiante de tercer año, había egresado para continuar con la Universidad, sólo que decidió realizar su carrera en el extranjero. A diferencia de Katomi, quien haría lo mismo, ella debía irse al día siguiente y tener todo listo para el inicio del ciclo, el cual comenzaba a finales de verano. Su familia se ajustó perfectamente a su decisión, pues su hermano consiguió una oferta de trabajo en el mismo país y sus padres estaban cansados de la monotonía de Japón. Era un perfecto cambio, pero como todo cambio, debía concluir con la vida que había creado en ese lugar. Por consiguiente, debía cerrar el capítulo que vivió en la Preparatoria Tensai.

Mientras Katomi se detenía frente a la pared, Yūgana avanzó hacia el pódium. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Divagó su atención sobre las chicas que esperaban por sus palabras. Hasta atrás permanecieron las novatas y futuras jugadoras, enfrente estaban las de segundo y tercero, y metros lejos del escenario, las ocho jugadoras que fueron parte de la alineación principal durante ese año. Sonrió con seguridad al mismo tiempo que arrugó su papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

―Me llena de alegría ver a tantas chicas nuevas. Con decirles que yo entré sólo junto a una gigantesca americana anaranjada ―las risillas inundaron el gimnasio por unos segundos―. No me sorprendería saber que, en un par de años, seamos tantas prodigios que debamos crear cadenas ―una segunda serie de risillas se escuchó, pero cesaron cuando la rubia levantó una mano―. Desde que puse un pie en este lugar, mi vida comenzó a llenarse de locuras; es decir, un entrenador sobreprotector con formas únicas de sacar el mayor potencial de sus niñas, unas compañeras que dejaban de hacer lo que sea y no dudaban en brindarte su apoyo…, un soporte ―sin querer retenerlo más, sus ojos y voz por fin se quebraron―, un poste que podía iluminar el día más oscuro con una de sus sonrisas y te daba una chispa de esperanza cuando asegurabas que todo se había acabado. Tengo la fortuna de decir que pertenecí a la mejor generación de Tensai y no porque tuviéramos las alineaciones más fuertes, sino porque encontré que mis compañeros no sólo se convirtieron en mis hermanas, sino también en mis mejores amigas.

Katomi sonrió ampliamente cuando Yūgana la miró de reojo. Antes de que su ex capitana se volteara hacia su "público", la americana observó cómo Shijima se ocultaba para que las novatas no lo vieran llorar. Las titulares de tercero hacían todo lo posible por no llorar, a diferencia de las de segundo (Kanryō empezó a soltar lágrimas en el instante en que ambas entraron al gimnasio). Aunque las de primero no tenían razones para llorar, mantenían expresiones nostálgicas.

―Recuerdo la primera vez que me paré en este escenario ―la voz de Yūgana volvió a atraer toda la atención―, fue hace exactamente un año. Aun siendo una Base con muchas debilidades, se me otorgó el puesto de capitana y la confianza de llevar al equipo a la victoria. Al igual que Shuyō Yuna antes de mí y Hashira Yoriko antes de ella, sabía que mi estancia no era eterna. Cuando me entregaron el papel de líder, supe que debía asegurarme de que la prodigio que me sucediera fuera la correcta, pero debo aceptar que yo no tuve la fortuna de encontrarla ―al alzar una mano, la extranjera caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a su costado―, sino nuestra vice-capitana. Katomi ―en cuanto la más alta estuvo frente al pódium, Yūgana se acercó a su oído y le susurró―: Tárdate un poco, quiero recobrar mi compostura.

―Hermosas palabras, capitana ―la vieja estrella se dirigió a todos los presentes, mientras la rubia se escondía junto a Shijima para tranquilizarse. Con ayuda de sus anteojos, bajó la mirada hacia las féminas que estaban más cerca del escenario y le sonrió a cierta oji-marrón―. Nyo-chan, ¿podrías acompañarse, aquí arriba, por favor? ―al igual que la apodada, varias chicas jadearon en sorpresa. Después de recibir un codazo de parte de las mayores, Kotonaru recorrió el escenario y ascendió por las escaleras; se detuvo a un costado de su superior― Pueden estar seguras de contar con ella, porque no sólo nos ayudó a la capitana y a mí a superar grandes adversidades, sino a todo el equipo. A partir de hoy, Kotonaru Nyoko será la capitana del equipo femenil de baloncesto de la Preparatoria Tensai.

Una oleada de gritos alegres y aplausos respondieron a las palabras de Katomi. Las titulares principales saltaron en orgullo y felicitaron a la nueva capitana con ovaciones. Kotonaru no supo qué más hacer, aparte de sonreír y mantenerse con un rubor en sus mejillas. Se exaltó un poco cuando la peli-naranja la atrajo al pódium. La mayor palmeó el mueble y la dejó sola, regresando a la pared en la que volvió a recargarse. La Pívot se volvió hacia los demás cuando la celebración disminuyó. En el instante en que el edificio quedó en silencio, tragó saliva.

―Vaya ―exclamó tras unos segundos y varias risillas la acompañaron―, vaya. Las Senpais se aseguraron de darnos una última sorpresa antes de su retiro. Creo que no soy la única en pensar que hubiera sido lindo si lo hubiesen dicho desde antes. Cúlpenlas a ellas porque no tengo un discurso hecho ―volvieron a reír―. Sin embargo, yo confío en ellas y, viendo que ellas confían en mí, sólo me queda pedirles, a todos ustedes, que confíen en mí. Estoy segura que tendré muchos errores al empezar, pero, con su apoyo y paciencia, les aseguro que me convertiré en la mejor capitana que el equipo pueda necesitar.

Esa vez, los gritos y aplausos fueron más fuertes. El nerviosismo desapareció del cuerpo de la chica, quien se volvió hacia su superior. Le sonrió y la peli-naranja le devolvió el gesto, antes de mirar de reojo y señalar a Yūgana. Kotonaru asintió y se colocó a un costado del pódium. La rubia, quien limpió su rostro y humectó sus ojos, volvió a detenerse frente a todos los presentes.

―Buena suerte, Nyoko-chan, todos sabemos que yo fui la mejor capitana ―además de las risillas burlonas, un silencio incómodo fue lo que contestó a la oji-zafiro―. Está bien. De lo que se pierden ―le indicó a Katomi que también se acercara―. Como las únicas integrantes egresadas, nosotras dos nos despedimos el día de hoy; sin embargo, Katomi, aunque ya no sea parte del equipo, permanecerá unos meses más para aconsejar a la nueva capitana y nombrar a la siguiente vice-capitana. Dicho esto, yo soy la única que se despide hoy. Estoy segura de que esta familia permanecerá en las manos correctas. Me fue un honor haber sido parte de su historia. Siempre mantengan la cabeza en alto, prodigios, confíen en sus hermanas y verán que la victoria llegará sola. ¡Tensai, lidera!

―¡Lidera!

Sin dejarle reaccionar, Katomi y Kotonaru la sostuvieron de los hombros y la lanzaron de espaldas contra el público. Las titulares ya esperaban tal acción, por lo que no tuvieron problemas en atrapar a Yūgana. El cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a "nadar" por los brazos de todas las presentes. Mientras veían la escena, el par de féminas descendieron del escenario y se acercaron a su entrenador, quien ya no lloraba con tanta intensidad, sólo unas lágrimas descendían por su rostro.

―Entrenador ―Kotonaru se dirigió al hombre―, ¿usted también está de acuerdo con que yo sea la nueva capitana?

―Mi niña ―el oji-avellana envolvió a la más baja en un abrazo―, no hay nadie mejor para liderar al equipo a la siguiente victoria.

―Pero ―la menor se veía indecisa a pesar de hablar tan segura sobre el escenario―, ¿aunque yo sea…?

―¿La hermana menor de Hosoku Arale? ―al verla mirar de reojo hacia Katomi, volvió a hablar―: Ella no me dijo nada, yo mismo lo supe. Y déjame decirte algo: la sangre no define quiénes somos. Hosoku fue una persona que atormentó a esta familia por años, pero tú eres una chica que llegó para volverse parte de esta familia y demostrarse a sí misma que no se parecía en nada a su hermana.

Kotonaru sonrió de una manera inocente, cuando las últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Se giró hacia Katomi con una mirada penetrante. La mayor miró a sus alrededores, como si quisiera evitar los ojos de la azabache, hasta que cedió y le sonrió de una manera juguetona.

―Tal vez sí le dije unas cuantas cosas…

La menor bufó y rodó los ojos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, los demás se acercaron también. La cabellera de Yūgana estaba desenredada por las oleadas que vivió. Rinjin se acercó para felicitar a su mejor amiga por su ascenso. Kanryō abrazaba con fuerza a su vieja capitana mientras seguía llorando. Las lágrimas de la joven Alero contagiaron a las demás jugadoras.

―Es bueno saber que seguirás un tiempo con nosotras, Katomi ―Furuhashi se acercó a la peli-naranja―, así habrá menos posibilidad de morir bajo el mal liderazgo de la nueva capitana.

―Gracias por tenerme fe, Furuhashi-Senpai. ―exclamó Kotonaru.

Katomi rio junto a las demás, antes de mirar hacia Yūgana. ―¿Ya te despediste, Ma-chan?

La rubia bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que asentía. Se sacudió un poco para que Kanryō la soltara, pero la menor sólo hizo más fuerte el abrazo. Katomi se acercó para separar a la Alero, lo cual logró, sin antes cambiar de posición con la rubia y ser ella a la que Kanryō se aferraba. Sin embargo, al ver cómo Yūgana se detenía enfrente de Shijima, no le importó en lo más mínimo.

―No tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mí, entrenador ―empezó ella―. Al igual que todas las chicas que han tenido la oportunidad de entrenar con usted, no sólo empecé a verlo como a un amigo, sino como a un padre ―saltó a los brazos del hombre como una niña pequeña, al mismo tiempo que los dos comenzaban a llorar en los brazos del otro―. Lo voy a extrañar como no se imagina. Muchas gracias por formar parte de mi vida.

―Mi niña ―le plantó un beso en su cráneo―, ten en mente que siempre estarás en mi corazón. Japón, Europa, Marte…, a dónde sea que vayas, nunca dudes en cumplir todos tus sueños y metas. No estaré satisfecho hasta verte como una mujer exitosa y feliz con la vida. Nunca nos olvides, Yūgana, que yo jamás lo haré.

El abrazo duró unos segundos más. Ella fue la primera en separarse. Los dos permanecieron viéndose a los ojos por unos momentos, hasta que Shijima llevó una mano hacia el rostro de su niña y le limpió las lágrimas. Yūgana saltó una segunda vez a sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el hombro del oji-avellana. Al alejarse, le sonrió de una manera fraternal y se alejó de él. Su rostro cambió radicalmente al verse bajo los orbes grisáceos de aquella Alero. Ya tenía los brazos abiertos para cuando la menor salto a ellos.

―N-no quiero que te vayas ―Kanryō balbuceó entre sollozos―. Eres como una madre para mí. ¿Q-qué voy a hacer sin tus consejos?

―Mocosa ―sus ojos volvieron a quebrantarse―, me estás rompiendo el corazón. Me hubiera encantado estar más tiempo haciéndote la vida imposible…, pero me tengo que ir.

―¡No!

―Debo iniciar con mi carrera y el mejor lugar para hacerlo es en Inglaterra…

―¡No!

―¡Kanryō Gin! ―sostuvo a la menor por los hombros, y le obligó a separarse de ella y verla a los ojos. Ambas lloraban sin comparación― Te tengo una misión. Yo debo irme porque mi capítulo se ha terminado, pero necesito que tú sigas con la historia. Quiero que te quedes en mi lugar para ayudar a la capitana en todo lo que necesite, sufrir bajo los ataques de celos del entrenador, recordarle a la anaranjada que no debe ser tan dura con las novatas y asegurarte que la familia siga confiando. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? ―al ver que ella desviaba la mirada, la agitó un poco― ¿¡Puedo confiar en ti!?

―¡Hai, capitana! ―gritó la menor, aún con lágrimas en su rostro pero con una expresión segura― ¡Le prometo que cuidaré de nuestra familia!

―Eso es todo ―la volvió a acercar para hacer más cómodo el abrazo―. Te voy a extrañar mucho, mocosa.

Los demás no podían hacer más que conmoverse por la escena. Katomi pasó un brazo por los hombros del entrenador y eso hizo que el hombre rompiera en más llanto. La nueva capitana y la vieja vice-capitana intercambiaron miradas, hasta que asintieron por la misma idea en mente. La peli-naranja obligó a Shijima a acercarse junto a ella y colocar una mano en el centro. Al cabo de unos segundos, las demás los imitaron. Yūgana y Kanryō levantaron sus miradas al sentir los brazos de su equipo.

―Nuestro último grito.

Memorias la invadieron de la despedida del año pasado. Por un momento juró verse frente a sus antiguas superiores. Aún recordaba el rostro de Shuyō Yuna, Heishi Chitose, Yoyaku Oshin, Okubyōna Tamyko y Odayaka Junichi. No sabía dónde estaban ni qué hacían, pero estaba segura que se sentirían orgullosos por ser ella la que escaló desde primero y ahora estaba ahí, despidiéndose de sus jugadoras.

―¿Listos? Uno, dos tres. ¡Tensai, lidera!

―¡Lidera!

.

.

.

Tardaron varios minutos en tranquilizar al entrenador, Yūgana y Kanryō. Aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, la vieja capitana se despidió de todos, les deseó la mejor de las suertes y, junto a Katomi, se alejó del gimnasio que fue su hogar por tres años. Caminaron en un total silencio por cuadras que indicaban el camino a casa de la rubia, pero no les era incómodo. Mientras la oji-zafiro tranquilizaba su respiración y emociones, Katomi botaba el balón (que le pidió prestado a Shijima), de una forma que no le molestara a su amiga.

En lugar de llegar al hogar de Yūgana, se desviaron hasta terminar en una cancha abierta. Les pareció un poco extraño que estuviese vacía, pues el clima era perfecto para un partido de baloncesto; no obstante, era mejor para ellas. Se adentraron y estudiaron el lugar: no tenía rejado (lo que daba entender que si no atrapaban el balón a tiempo, éste moriría bajo los neumáticos de los coches que avanzaban por la calle), el suelo estaba agrietado, el tablero era viejo y el aro no tenía red…, desde que ella recordaba, la cancha seguía igual.

―Durante quince años ―la rubia avanzó por el concreto desnivelado―, todos los días, empecé a entrenar con mi hermano en esta cancha. Varias veces le pregunté por qué no buscábamos una cancha más bonita o, por lo menos, no tan vieja ―se giró con fuerza hacia la más alta―. Ahora me doy cuenta que no hay otra cancha que me hubiese visto crecer tan bien como ésta. Aquí inicié con el baloncesto: reconozco las grietas con las que me abrí las rodillas y recuerdo todos los balones que aplastaron porque no los atrapé a tiempo. ¿Qué opinas, Katomi? ¿No es tan lujosa como las canchas en las que jugabas en América?

―Me parece perfecta, Ma-chan.

Yūgana atrapó el balón con facilidad y comenzó a girarlo en su dedo medio. ―¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que tuvimos un Uno a Uno? ¿Meses?

―¿Qué dices? ―se tropezó ligeramente por una grieta, pero recobró su compostura en el momento en que se colocó entre la rubia y el tablero― Sólo hubo una vez que jugamos sólo nosotras dos y fue cuando nos inscribimos.

―Ah. Hai. Ya recuerdo ―una sonrisa apareció al mismo tiempo que comenzó a driblar en su lugar―. El entrenador quería ver la diferencia de habilidades entre la mejor jugadora a nivel medio de Japón…, contra la gigantesca americana anaranjada.

―Nuestro primer encuentro, Ma-chan, y la primera vez que utilicé mi "Inmovilización Ósea" contra ti.

Pareció como si la rubia se hubiese congelado. A los ojos de Katomi, el balón regresó a la mano de la menor con una increíble lentitud. No obstante, cuando una sonrisa más amplia dibujó los labios de ésta, supo que había caído en su trampa. Fue cuestión de suerte que reaccionara a tiempo para cuando Yūgana se abalanzó hacia la derecha. Katomi giró todo su cuerpo para detener a la Base, pero otra grieta le hizo perder el equilibrio y hacerle caer de frente.

―Al parecer el primer punto es para mí ―burló la japonesa al recuperar el balón y acercarse a la más alta―. Vamos, Katomi, no me lo dejes tan fácil.

Katomi sostuvo el balón con sus dos manos y se colocó en posición de ofensiva. Por la expresión que tenía su amiga, se dio cuenta que estaba en desventaja: Yūgana conocía el lugar y estaba familiarizada con su entorno. Sabía dónde estaba cada grieta y desnivel, por lo que ya tenía grabado cada lugar en el que debía ser cautelosa. Fue en ello que la peli-naranja recordó que ella también había jugado en lugares con varias trampas. La única diferencia es que Yūgana se cuidaba y ella usaba su velocidad para escaparse. Comenzó a driblar con cuidado al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta que usaría su ignorancia como ventaja.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yūgana al ver cómo el pie de la más alta estaba por pisar otro desnivel. Eso le haría perder su centro y aprovecharía para robar el balón; sin embargo, la oji-naranja aprovechó su tropiezo y se dirigió por completo hacia la izquierda. Ya lejos de su alcance, utilizó sus poderosos brazos y lanzó desde la línea de tres.

―Diviértame un poco, capitana.

Como una declaración de guerra, ambas comenzaron a jugar con una fuerza que asustó a más de uno de los transeúntes que pasaban cerca de ahí. Algunos permanecían un rato observando a ambas adolescentes, pero se retiraban al verse afectados por la presión que había en la cancha.

Ninguna de las dos ex pródigas se percató de la presencia de algún espectador.

La americana chasqueó la lengua cuando su mate fue detenido gracias al poder de salto de la Base. Se alejó un poco para realizar un Tiro de Cuchara, pero olvidó que su amiga la conocía bastante bien, aunque eso también iba para ella. Mientras regresaba a la línea de tres, Katomi no paraba de pensar que era la primera vez que era testigo de las habilidades de la más baja. Sabía que Yūgana saltaba (en promedio) un metro, era bastante ágil y rápida, y totalmente capaz de construir una jugada en su cabeza. No dudaba por qué había sido una fuerte capitana, pero estaba molesta al saber que apenas se había dado cuenta…, cuando sus caminos se estaban por separar.

El balón entró en el aro; sin embargo, como si sus pensamientos se hubieran cruzado, ambas permanecieron estáticas. Fue cuestión de suerte que el balón regresase cerca de sus pies. La mayor alejó sus pensamientos y se dirigió por el objeto. Le tendió la bola a la más baja, pero ella no pareció percatarse. Decidió retomar la ofensiva y empezó a driblar enfrente de la oji-zafiro.

―No me digas que me vas a regalar este punto, Ma-chan ―su voz se escuchó rara, como si hubiese una fuerza oprimiéndole el pecho. Al ver que no reaccionaba, dibujó una diminuta sonrisa y su vista se nubló―. Muy bien.

Cuando lanzó el balón, ni siquiera se acercó al tablero. Yūgana por fin salió de su trance y atrapó el objeto. Se volvió hacia la más alta y, al igual que ella, sus mejillas comenzaron a llenarse por los caminos que las lágrimas construían.

―Hasta crees ―sin seguir más las reglas, sólo se volteó hacia el tablero―. Jamás te regalaría la… ―pese a que estaba a centímetro lejos del aro, el balón no entró. Sin importarle que el balón rodara a la calle, ella cayó sobre sus rodillas. Colocó sus manos sobre éstas, sus ojos se destrozaron y un grito descorazonador escapó su garganta―, Katomi, no vivimos lo suficiente. Necesito más tiempo a tu lado, amiga. Hay tantas cosas que te quiero enseñar y otras más que quiero aprender de ti.

―Ven conmigo, Ma-chan ―Katomi envolvió a su mejor amiga con sus brazos, ambas con corazones rotos―, ven conmigo a América.

Era imposible y ella lo sabía, ambas lo sabían. Aunque sus caminos se hubieran cruzado hacía tres años, era momento de que cada una siguiera con su propio destino. Y el destino de ambas era el mismo: estudiar en el extranjero. La única diferencia era que una iría al continente europeo y la otra, al americano.

En lugar del rebote del balón, esa cancha se llenó con un único grito de dos almas diferentes pero unidas para siempre

.

.

.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos cuando sintió otra lágrima emanando de ellos. Aprovechó para cerciorarse de sus mejillas pegajosas, sus labios húmedos y su nariz irritada. Pensó en limpiarse, pero sabía que estaba a minutos de volver a romper en llanto; no tenía caso. Se colocó enfrente de una columna para no estorbar el camino de los demás estudiantes. Gracias a la multitud, perdió de vista a los dos varones. Sonrió cuando los observó en un abrazo.

A Katomi le parecía increíble cómo el tiempo nunca se detenía. Si alguien se lo pidiera, sería capaz de describir a detalle el día en que conoció a sus hermanos y a los prodigios multicolores. Al igual que su entrada a Tensai, recordaba ambos días como si hubiesen sido el día anterior. Y ahora cada uno estaba en una nueva etapa en sus vidas: Kuroko, Aomine y Kagami fueron reclutados como novatos en el equipo nacional de baloncesto, y Momoi encontró un trabajo como aprendiz de mánager para ellos; Kise y Murasakibara aprobaron el examen de admisión y comenzaron a estudiar sus carreras (ingeniería aeroespacial y licenciatura culinaria, respectivamente); Midorima, Akashi y ella comenzarían a prepararse para aplicar a la Universidad en Los Ángeles.

Katomi sonrió al ver cómo Midorima y Takao se separaban del abrazo.

Después de que Yūgana y ella lograron tranquilizarse, la acompañó a su casa. Fueron recibidas por los padres y hermano mayor de la rubia. Sin necesidad de entrar, Katomi vio cómo el lugar estaba totalmente vacío; parecía que la familia estaba lista para irse a otro continente. Las dos amigas tardaron otros quince minutos (y muchas más lágrimas), en despedirse frente a la puerta. La americana sabía que entre más permaneciera ahí, sería más doloroso, así que empezó a caminar por la acera. Regresó su mirada varias veces y encontró los orbes zafiros viéndola también. Ambas querían correr a los brazos de la otra, pero se obligaron a no hacerlo.

En cuanto Katomi desapareció por la otra cuadra y Yūgana entró en su casa, dos chicas que se conocieron como las únicas integrantes de un equipo de baloncesto, que se convirtieron en hermanas y mejores amigas, que superaron grandes adversidades…, dos amigas que llevaron a su familia a la victoria en más de una ocasión…, estaban listas para continuar sus historias sin la presencia de la otra.

Cuando llegó a Shūtoku, los jugadores de tercer año se acababan de despedir de su equipo. La mayoría de varones se disipó en cuestión de segundos. Sólo el capitán y el vice-capitán permanecieron para recibirla. Ella se despidió del portador del 'Ojo de Halcón' y ambos crearon una escena que ya se le habíaa hecho normal a la oji-naranja: soltaron lágrimas, varios gritos y un enorme abrazo. Se desearon buena suerte y prometieron que siempre se recordarían, y ella dejó que los dos varones se despidieran a solas.

Midorima esperó a que Takao desapareciera de su vista y regresó con Katomi. Se detuvo enfrente de ella con una línea horizontal en sus labios, pero con el simple tacto de la mano de ella sobre su hombro, hizo que sus ojos rompieran en llanto. Aceptó el abrazo de la fémina y hundió su rostro en el hombro derecho de ella, descargando todos los sentimientos que plagaban su pecho.

La chica acarició la cabeza de su mejor amigo. No le importó que llenara su hombro de lágrimas y saliva, pues ella haría lo mismo con el de él. Recordó el rostro de Yūgana, viéndola desde la puerta y esperando a que corriera para abrazarla una última vez. Se maldecía por no haberlo hecho, aunque sabía que hizo lo correcto. Ya no era válido arrepentirse. Lo único que quedaba era el presente y estar listos para el mañana.

* * *

 **Otra de mis niñas se fue. ¿Cuántas más van a ser? Lentamente, me estoy despidiendo de personajes que me acompañaron por cuatro largos años. No sé qué haré cuando sea momento de decirle adiós a Katomi. Como pudieron darse cuenta, ha pasado tiempo desde aquella noche del baile. Cada vez nos acercamos más al final de este viaje; sólo quedan seis capítulos más; mes y medio para que "Miembro Ilegítimo" llegue a su final total. Bueno. No es hora de ponerme melancólica; aún no. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Hubo muchas cosas tristes que escribí con lágrimas (sí, lo acepto), en los ojos; pero me gustó cómo resultó. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	29. Problemas Familiares

**Recomendación Musical: "Farewell Life" – Arn Andersson & Nights Amore**

* * *

Ella abrió los ojos y la oscuridad de la noche le dio la bienvenida. Un bostezo le afirmó que no fue buena idea interrumpir su sueño, pero una molestia en su garganta la impulsó a salir por un vaso de agua. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y vio la hora en la pantalla de su celular: tres veintitrés de la mañana. Volvió a acostarse sobre las sábanas desacomodadas y pensó en ocultarse debajo de ellas una vez más; después de todo, debía levantarse en un par de horas más para alistarse e ir al trabajo de medio tiempo que consiguió el lunes pasado: asistente en una librería. Le gustaba mucho su empleo, de verdad, pero le parecía muy tranquilo y había veces en que le costaba trabajo despertar para iniciar la práctica con su equipo.

Desde que se despidió de Yūgana y la rubia se fue del país, continuó con la promesa que le hizo a su familia y acompañaba a las pródigas en sus entrenamientos infernales con la 'Bestia Silenciosa'. Con los pocos días que llevaba con ellos, ya había empezado a conocer a las nuevas jugadoras, en especial tres chicas de primero que le gustaban para que recibieran su uniforme. De la misma forma, comenzó a ser testigo del trabajo de la nueva capitana. Como ya había imaginado, Kotonaru aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo rol de líder y dependía mucho de la peli-naranja; sin embargo, Katomi debía dejarla cometer sus propios errores y que aprendiera de ellos. El Inter-Escolar aún estaba a meses de comenzar, así que ella tenía tiempo para encontrar a su líder interior.

Su rutina (desde que egresó), era despertarse a las seis para salir a correr un poco, regresar, ducharse, arreglarse, vestir una playera de hombre amarilla (porque la pieza femenina más grande que tenían, le quedaba a las costillas), atender en la librería de nueve de la mañana a dos de la tarde (con un corto periodo de descanso para almorzar y repasar un poco sus libros), cambiarse a su ropa deportiva para la práctica de tres horas en Tensai, volver a casa para comer y finalizar con las tres horas de estudio que compartía junto a Midorima y Akashi. En un principio, le fue un tanto tedioso acostumbrarse a tener todo preparado, pues además de su rutina, debía tener lista la comida de todo el día (ya que no dejaba que Alexandra se acercara a más de dos metros a su estufa), y ayudar a su hermana con todas las ventas y trámites que iniciaron desde hacía meses.

Al igual que su vieja amiga, la menor de las hermanas García eligió estudiar fuera de Japón: en Los Ángeles, su ciudad natal. Se sorprendió un poco cuando sus dos amigos le dijeron que compartían su idea, pero se emocionó al darse cuenta que no sólo sería compañera de Nijimura, Himuro y Nash, sino también del pelirrojo y peli-verde. Como ambas americanas debían regresar a casa, necesitaban dinero para reconstruir su vida allá, así que llegaron al acuerdo de deshacerse de la mayoría de sus pertenencias, incluyendo el departamento. Con el paso de las semanas, éste comenzaba a verse más vacío, aunque lo que más les preocupaba era que las cosas no se vendían con la velocidad que a ella le gustaría, inclusive la camioneta de Alexandra tenía problemas en encontrar un nuevo dueño; pero aún faltaban meses para irse, así que tenía esperanza de que alguien comprara el departamento que fue su hogar por más de tres años.

Por fin reunió las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. Con un segundo bostezo, apartó las sábanas y se colocó sus pantuflas. Dado a que la primavera ya había comenzado, intercambió su pijama de una pieza por un blusón sin mangas y un short holgado. Se estiró mientras apartaba unos pelillos de su rostro y los ataba, junto a su cabellera, en una coleta mal hecha. Lo primero que vio, al salir de su habitación, fue la puerta del cuarto de Alexandra abierta por completo, la luz encendida y el cuerpo de la oji-esmeralda en ningún lugar. Una expresión llena de extrañeza iluminó su rostro. Al estar a punto de dar un paso por el corredor, un par de voces (provenientes del cuarto de huéspedes), la hicieron detenerse de espaldas contra el muro. Asomó su mirada por la orilla del marco de la puerta. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la escena dentro del cuarto, llevó una mano a su boca y se sentó sobre el piso.

Katomi recordó que no fue su garganta seca lo que le despertó, sino un grito que provino del cuarto donde Akashi se quedaba a dormir.

Como el oji-rojo también decidió irse a California, le pareció buena idea estar cerca de sus dos compañeros, así que le pidió permiso a la peli-naranja para hospedarse en el cuarto vacío que había en su departamento. Claro que a Katomi le pareció extraño que él prefiriera irse de su casa en lugar de pasar las últimas semanas con su padre, pero decidió no hacer preguntas y accedió a que el japonés viviera con ellas. Un día después de despedirse de Yūgana, Alexandra y ella fueron hasta Kioto a recoger al ya retirado capitán de Rakuzan. No obstante, desde que llegaron a Tokio, le parecía que Akashi actuaba raro y ya tenía una idea de lo que lo estuviera ocasionando, pero tampoco decidió inquirir algo.

La vieja Ala-Pívot se asomó una segunda vez. Al ver cómo el pelirrojo lloraba en el hombro de Alexandra, supo que su hipótesis acababa de confirmarse.

―P-perdón ―escuchó la entrecortada voz del varón―. N-no quise despertar a nadie. Estoy seguro que a Katomi también la levanté…

―Tranquilo, Seijūrō ―la mujer habló con una extraña dulzura―, yo no estaría preocupada por ella. Si no se despierta con sus ronquidos de león, dudo mucho que se despierte ahora.

'― _Hermanita_ ―una vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente― _, creo que estarás encargada de los trastes sucios durante una semana entera.'_

―En lugar de preocuparte de la floja de Kat ―volvió a hablar Alexandra―, ¿por qué no me dices a qué se debió tu grito? ¿Alguna pesadilla?

―No ―Akashi esperó unos segundos para recuperar su voz, pues ésta ya no se escuchaba rota. Con tacto, se alejó del cuerpo de la mayor y dio por terminado el abrazo―. N-no fue nada, Alexandra, enserio. Vuelve a dormir, por favor.

―¿'Nada'? ―repitió con sarcasmo― Todavía te habría creído si sólo fuese el grito, pero alguien no llora por nada ―limpió otra lágrima del chico con su dedo―. Cuando llegaste a vivir aquí, no sólo tomé la responsabilidad de darte un techo bajo el cual dormir, sino también asegurarme que estés bien.

―Y lo estoy, de verdad.

―Ajá ―hizo un gran esfuerzo porque una sonrisa maligna no apareciera en su rostro―. Bueno, ya que tuviste el descaro de levantarme, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es explicarme por qué, ¿no crees?

Katomi parpadeó una sola vez. Su hermana podía ser un hermoso ángel y convertirse en una bruja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero al parecer su juego funcionó. La joven asomó su mirada y entrecerró los ojos. Vio cómo la vergüenza inundaba el rostro del pelirrojo: un ligero sonrojo subió por sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Al cabo de unos segundos, relajó sus facciones y bajó la mirada, aún avergonzado.

―¿P-prometes… ―habló en un volumen tan bajo que hasta a él le sorprendió, pero fue lo suficiente para que la rubia escuchara―, prometes no decírselo a nadie?

―Claro que sí, querido.

Akashi asintió y suspiró con pesadez. ―Ayer fue el aniversario de muerte de mi madre…

Ninguna de las dos lo supo, pero el corazón de ambas hermanas se rompió al mismo tiempo. Mientras Katomi recargaba su cabeza en el muro y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no salir de su escondite y correr hacia su amigo, Alexandra apretó sus párpados con fuerza para que la primera lágrima no acompañara el sollozo que regresó en los ojos del menor. Esperó unos segundos para que él se sintiera en confianza para continuar y acercó su mano hacia él para brindarle seguridad, lo que él aceptó y volvió a hundir su rostro en el hombro de la mayor.

―Todos los años ―el tono entrecortado también regresó―, mi padre y yo vamos al cementerio para hablar con ella. Ya es como una… ¿tradición? Llevamos comida y un mantel dónde sentarnos. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que no estoy en Kioto para visitarla. Estoy completamente seguro que mi padre fue…, solo. Y…, y yo ―sin percatarse, abrazó más fuerte a la mujer a medida que más lágrimas caían en el hombro de ella―, yo no fui porque no quería verlo a él. Preferí no visitar a Mamá a ver los ojos de ese hombre. ¿Cómo pude ser tan infantil? Es la única ocasión en la que puedo hablar con ella y… ¡no fui!

Él ya no encontró fuerzas para continuar. Se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Alexandra, mientras ella lo envolvía con sus brazos. Ahogó varios gritos en el hombro húmedo de la mujer. Era la primera vez que veía al chico más serio que conocía, de esa forma. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Katomi, no se extrañó.

La peli-naranja estuvo a punto de levantarse más de una vez, pero había algo que la mantenía en su lugar. Lo que más le llamaba la atención no era el hecho de que Akashi no visitara la tumba de su madre en su aniversario de muerte, porque sabía, al igual que él, que eso no era lo que lo tenía en ese estado. La verdadera razón de la caída del chico era, en realidad, su padre. Y ella entendía perfectamente por qué.

.

Cuando ambas salieron del vehículo y se detuvieron frente a aquella enorme reja metálica, la rubia chilló tan agudo que varias aves (que descansaban en las copas de los árboles más cercanos), huyeron hacia un lugar más seguro.

―Alex ―la menor alejó sus manos de los oídos y observó el rostro fascinado de su hermana―, ¿cómo es que todavía no te demandan por ser la razón por la que los vidrios del mundo se rompen?

―Tengo varias demandas ―sonrió de una forma maliciosa―, pero todas fueron gracias a ti, mocosa ―rio victoriosa cuando el rostro de la más alta se cayó en vergüenza. Regresó su atención hacia el imponente lugar enfrente―. Imagínate a un bebé Seijūrō perdido en este enorme lugar, ¿cuánta horas crees que hayan tardado en encontrarlo?

Katomi se volteó hacia su hermana. Tenía una expresión que contrarrestaba por completo el de la mayor. Esperó unos segundos, pero el rostro de Alexandra aún arrojaba corazones y alegría. ―¿Esa es la primera pregunta que se te ocurre al ver la mansión de la familia Akashi?

―La otra era saber si él se baña con un patito de hule o de oro ―le guiñó burlonamente y la menor sólo se giró hacia la entrada―; yo apuesto que de oro.

―Ahí viene ―respondió la oji-naranja y sonrió cuando el rostro de la más baja palideció―. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? ¡Oi, Sei-chan, Alex quiere saber si te ba…!

―Hola, Seijūrō ―Alexandra le cubrió la boca con su mano y saludó al varón, quien estaba igual de alegre que confundido―, ¿emocionado por esta nueva travesía?

―Como no te imaginas ―el varón contestó entre los quejidos que Katomi emitía para que su hermana la soltara―. Les agradezco, de todo corazón, que hayan venido a ayudarme con el traslado de mis pertenencias. Prometo que no será mucho; sólo ropa y uno que otro recuerdo.

―No te preocupes por eso ―una mueca apareció en su rostro, pues la menor había comenzado a lamer su mano como último recurso―, si no hay suficiente espacio en mi carcacha, Kat tendrá que regresar a casa caminando.

Mientras los dos reían, la peli-naranja dejó luchar y puso un rostro de pocos amigos (el cual no tenía el mismo efecto, ya que la mano de la mayor le cubría la mitad). Aprovechó la distracción de Alexandra y mordió su palma con la fuerza necesaria para que la soltara. Se limpió la boca con su antebrazo y rio victoriosa ante los quejidos de dolor de la más baja.

―¿Crees que terminemos en tres horas, Sei-chan? ―se dirigió a su viejo capitán.

―Imagino que menos, ¿por qué?

―Alex quiere aprovechar el tiempo y vagar por todo Kioto.

―¿De verdad? ―se giró hacia la mujer, quien ya había dejado de quejarse y sólo sobaba su mano― Conozco varios lugar que podrían ser de tu agrado.

―Gracias ―exclamó ella―, pero creo que aplicaré el "método García" que usamos cuando llegamos a un nuevo lugar, no conocemos a nadie y no tenemos ni idea de dónde estamos…, me perderé yo solita y si no encuentro el camino a casa, los llamaré para que me rescaten ―ignoró las expresiones del par y volvió a entrar en el asiento de conductor―. _**See ya!**_

Ambos siguieron con la mirada la camioneta, hasta que desapareció por la calle perpendicular. Se levantaron de hombros al compartir una mirada. Entraron por la reja con la simple esperanza que Alexandra recordara el camino de regreso o tendrían que buscar a una mujer cuyos puntos de referencia siempre eran los árboles cercanos y las personas que pasaban a su lado. Caminaron por el jardín en dirección a la entrada de la mansión. Los arbustos y flores que llenaban de vida el lugar, eran atendidos por un par de jardineros, mismos que dedicaron un cordial saludo a la chica, el cual ella regresaba con una sonrisa. Subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta. Al detenerse enfrente y sin necesidad de tocar, el enorme portón se abrió de par en par y dejó ver a un mayordomo que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Katomi juraría que su nombre era Sebastián.

―Bienvenida ―una voz profunda la detuvo de señalar al personaje―, es un placer volverla a ver, García-san.

La apodada se volvió hacia el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios. Habían pasado seis años (o era lo que recordaba), desde la primera y última vez que vio a Akashi Masaomi en persona. El rostro del japonés parecía no haber envejecido: un tinte cubría su cabellera castaña de las naturales canas que la edad hacía brotar, las arrugas en su rostro le demostraban al mundo todos los años de arduo trabajo, sus ojos rojizos continuaban con la misma fuerza que hacía que uno desviara la mirada y la línea horizontal en sus labios continuaba con las telarañas invisibles. Al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo se detenía a un costado de su progenitor, Katomi hizo una pequeña reverencia como señal de saludo.

―Muchas gracias por recibirme en su hogar, Akashi-san ―respondió al reincorporarse―, también me alegra volver a verlo.

―Este lugar siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para los amigos de Seijūrō ―miró al nombrado de reojo―. Hijo, ¿necesitarán ayuda para empacar todas tus pertenencias?

―No. ―respondió secamente.

―Perfecto ―le asintió a Sebastián y el mayordomo avanzó hacia él―. Con su permiso. ―se inclinó ligeramente y ambos hombres desaparecieron en otro cuarto.

El par de adolescentes permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, asegurándose que los hombres ya no estuvieran cerca. El varón miró de reojo a su amiga cuando ella emitió un extraño quejido. Él rio un poco al ver su rostro palideciendo.

―Ya puedes respirar.

Ella soltó un pesado suspiro.

―¿Qué tal lo hice? ―preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que empezaron a ascender por las escaleras― ¿Crees que soné un poco irrespetuosa? Tuve que decirle Akashi-sama, ¿cierto?

―Tranquilízate ―le dijo en un tono divertido y comenzaron a caminar por el corredor―. Ya te he dicho que no debes actuar como una señora noble; estamos en casa, no en una de sus aburridas reuniones.

―Vi una película ―al parecer, la mayor no lo escuchaba. Se giró hacia él con sus párpados bien abiertos―. Sei-chan, no me hagas comer frente a tu padre, por favor. No quiero confundir el agua donde se limpian las manos con sopa.

Akashi hijo no entendía el nerviosismo de su amiga, así que solo pudo reír por su ataque de pánico. Cuando entraron en su pieza, Katomi comenzó a sentirse más segura, pero su mente aún aseguraba la posibilidad de que hubiese cámaras ocultas. Por otro lado, una vocecita le decía que debía dejar de ver tantas películas de gente ricachona. Después de unos segundos, decidió obedecer a esa voz y se concentró en ayudar al pelirrojo a empacar para que se mudara con ellas a Tokio.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos amigos aceptaron que perdían más el tiempo en pláticas que en guardar las pertenencias del varón en sus maletas. Al pasar la primera hora, sólo tenían una mochila lista. Antes de iniciar con la segunda, tocaron la puerta y dos sirvientas entraron. Mientras Katomi volvía a aguantar la respiración y se congelaba en su lugar, las mujeres le explicaron al varón que su padre pensó que tendrían hambre, así que les pidió subirles bizcochos y café frío. Después de que se fueran, la fémina volvió a respirar y se alegró poder comer a solas con el menor y en su cuarto, donde no bebería el agua para manos.

Media hora pasó y ya tenían listas dos maletas de cinco. Lo más pesado y difícil de acomodar (como libros, una computadora y demás objetos, en su mayoría recuerdos), ya estaba guardado; sólo quedaba ropa. Los dos desordenaron el ropero del chico y lanzaron diversas prendas a la cama. Otros treinta minutos pasaron para que el oji-rojo terminara de decidir cuál ropa se iba y de cuál se deshacía.

Terminaron con la penúltima maleta cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta; esa vez, Sebastián entró y le dijo al chico que su padre deseaba verlo. Sin otra opción, él salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, lo que fue la señal para que Katomi volviera a respirar con normalidad.

La chica empezó con la última mochila y tras unos pantalones, ya no había más ropa pero sí espacio. Entonces recordó que faltaban los zapatos. Se giró hacia el ropero y se percató que sólo había un cajón sin abrir. Jaló de la manija y se encontró con más prendas, dobladas de una forma que no le dejaban ver de qué se trataba. Sostuvo una pieza entre sus manos y la gravedad hizo su trabajo. Con un rubor notorio en sus mejillas, regresó el calzón con los demás y cerró el cajón de golpe. Recordó que también faltaba la ropa interior, pero de eso se encargaría sólo Akashi.

―¡No me importa! ―su cercanía a la puerta le permitió escuchar el grito de su amigo― ¡Con o sin tu apoyo, seguiré con mis planes y me iré a América!

―¡Siempre lo has tenido todo! ―oyó la molesta respuesta del padre― ¿¡Cómo piensas sobrevivir sin nada!?

―¡¿Trabajando?! ¡Lo he tenido todo al alcance de mis manos, padre, pero eso no significa que sea un completo inútil!

Al escuchar cómo su amigo se acercaba, regresó velozmente a la cama y volvió a sacar uno de los pantalones que ya había doblado. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, ella reacomodó la prenda. Miró de reojo al menor y encontró una expresión molesta en su rostro, pero una sonrisa de él le evitó preguntar algo.

―Yo termino con la última maleta ―le dijo mientras se acercaba―; después de todo, sólo faltan zapatos y ropa interior.

―Está bien ―un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al momento de responderle―. Yo comenzaré a bajar las maletas. ¿No hay problema si las dejo al pie de las escaleras?

―No…, uh ―caminó hacia donde estaban sus zapatos con la mirada aún en ella, quien sostuvo dos mochilas de sus asas―. ¿Segura que puedes con dos al mismo tiempo? No es necesario que te exijas a ti misma.

―Para nada ―respondió al colgarse una en su hombro―. Hisame-sensei me dejó faltar a la práctica con tal de que entrene mi cuerpo. Tal vez suba y baje las escaleras un par de veces. Prometo no hacer mucho ruido.

Katomi dejó de escuchar las risillas del menor cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras para acomodar la maleta que estaba en su espalda. Sin pensarlo, su mirada se alzó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde había más puertas que daban origen a más cuartos. Bajó ambas maletas al observar que uno de ellos parecía no tener puerta, pero estaba completamente oscuro. Empujó las mochilas de una forma que no estorbaran el paso y se dejó llevar por la curiosidad. Se detuvo enfrente de la entrada y, en efecto, no tenía puerta. Tanteó por los costados y encontró el interruptor.

La luz hizo que sus ojos se encontraran con el rostro de una hermosa mujer.

Con paso lento, se acercó hacia el altar para observar la fotografía con mayor detenimiento. La cabellera nacarada le hizo recordar que el hijo le había mencionado que heredó su cabello rojo del abuelo. Los ojos emanaban una extraña dulzura que le hizo sentir tranquila. La pequeña sonrisa le contagió y se encontró sonriendo también. Las facciones eran idénticas a las de su amigo. Se inclinó hacia adelante para brindarle respeto a la fallecida madre de Akashi Seijūrō.

―Su nombre era Shiori ―la misma voz, que le dio la bienvenida, habló a sus espaldas. Antes de que pudiera girarse, él se detuvo a un lado de ella―. Siempre gozó de gran salud y se alivianaba fácilmente cuando caía enferma. Nunca habríamos imaginado que el cáncer la atacaría, hasta que fue tarde. Se fue demasiado rápido, lo que me alegra un poco; no sufrió mucho ―guardó silencio y se inclinó también―. Seijūrō era muy joven para perder a una madre y yo no estaba listo para seguir sin mi mujer, pero me aseguré de darle todo a mi hijo…, aunque ―soltó una inusual risilla―, creo que no hice un buen trabajo. Ahora se quiere ir a otro continente.

La americana se exaltó un poco al ver cómo el hombre se alejaba del altar y salía de la habitación. Se despidió de la mujer y siguió al castaño, apagando la luz en el proceso.

―Sé que la Universidad de Kioto es muy buena ―habló ella mientras ambos caminaban hacia las escaleras―, y no tiene nada qué rivalizar con la de California, pero Sei-chan sabe que, si desea terminar su carrera lo mejor posible, irse a Los Ángeles es la mejor opción.

―Entiendo que Seijūrō quiera perfeccionar sus estudios académicos, pero podría hacerlo aquí. Además ―se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras y la menor le imitó―, se olvidó por completo de nuestro legado. Está abandonado lo que ha sido de nuestra familia por varias generaciones. Como único heredero, su prioridad debería ser el bienestar de la casa Akashi.

―Olvida que la sangre no define quiénes somos ―sus palabras hicieron que Masaomi se girara hasta quedar de frente―. Tal vez sea el único heredero de la familia Akashi, pero, ¿se ha puesto a pensar que no desea ser dueño de toda la riqueza y prestigio que ha tenido desde que nació?

―Por favor, querida, ¿qué más podría querer un Akashi?

Esa respuesta hizo que el estómago de Katomi se revolviera. ―U-usted… ―sería una mentira decir que no tenía miedo de formular esa pregunta―, ¿por lo menos sabe qué es lo que Sei-chan quiere estudiar o cuál sería uno de sus trabajos de ensueño?

Le pareció inhumano que el hombre negara sin una pizca de vergüenza.

La americana bajó la mirada no por la fuerza de los orbes del mayor, sino porque no podía creer a ese hombre. Su cerebro se había desecho de las ideas erróneas que la cinematografía le hizo creer sobre las familias de alto prestigio. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo, rodeó al castaño, volvió a tomar las mochilas y descendió por las escaleras.

―Me imagino que fuiste tú quien le dio la idea de ir a América ―la voz de Masaomi resonó en sus tímpanos―, ¿me equivoco?

―¡Claro que sí! ―la fuerza con la que giró hizo que las maletas le golpearan las piernas― No sé cómo funciona la cosa de los herederos y las casas poderosas, pero sí sé que lo único que todo niño desea es que sus padres también se conviertan en sus mejores amigos ―recuperó el aliento y habló en un tono más tranquilo―: Puede que le entregó todo a Sei-chan, pero a él siempre le faltó un padre.

―Vienes a mi hogar ―bajó un escalón de manera intimidante―, a apoyar la locura de mi hijo de abandonar su futuro y, ahora, ¿cuestionas mi paternidad?

―Tengo la mala costumbre de cuestionar todo lo que crea incorrecto ―por el par de escalones de diferencia, el hombre se veía más alto―. Yo perdí a mis padres hace unos años, pero tuve la fortuna de tener a mi hermana y las dos nos hacíamos recordar que no estábamos solas. Sei-chan sólo lo tuvo a usted y usted se aseguró de hacerle ver lo solo que estaba. Como si el dinero y el prestigio le secaran las lágrimas, le dieran un abrazo o le besaran la mejilla ―vio cómo estaba a punto de responderle, pero noto de reojo cómo la puerta de la habitación de su amigo se abría. Se volvió a girar y siguió descendiendo―. Sei-chan es lo único que le queda de su esposa. Si no quiere perderlo para siempre, haga un último esfuerzo y demuéstrele que es más que el heredero para que su legado continúe…, demuéstrele que es su padre.

.

Katomi recordó que ella salió de la mansión antes que el pelirrojo. No hubo necesidad de preguntar. Ya sabía que padre e hijo partieron en malos términos. Tuvo suerte que su amigo no se enterara de su discusión con el hombre. Desde que llegaron a Tokio, había esperado que Masaomi visitara o, por lo menos, hablara con su hijo para arreglar las cosas. Nada. Los días pasaron y, aunque pareciera que Akashi hijo se había olvidado de la disputa que tuvo, podía ver cómo él esperaba que su padre diera el primer paso. El orgullo era lo único que ambos compartían.

―Estás mal al creer que sólo puedes estar cerca de tu madre en el cementerio ―la voz de su hermana le hizo mirar otra vez. Akashi había dejado de llorar, pero aún estaba aferrado a la rubia―. La presencia y amor de una madre siempre están presentes en los hijos.

―N-no creo que puedas entenderlo…

―¿De verdad? ―exclamó con sarcasmo, pero el menor reconoció su error de inmediato― Yo tuve la suerte de estar crecidita cuando mis padres murieron, pero no Kat. Y, como se lo dije a ella, tu madre siempre estará en tu corazón.

―Es que esa es la diferencia ―se alejó de los brazos de la mayor y la miró a los ojos, aún llorosos―. Ustedes se tuvieron la una para la otra. Yo no tuve a nadie; siempre estuve solo. Era un niño que no podía llorar la muerte de su madre porque tenía otras responsabilidades.

―Ah ―la sonrisa en su rostro hizo que Katomi se diera cuenta que, por fin, su hermana se había percatado de lo que de verdad ocurría―. Lo que te molesta no es haber faltado al aniversario de tu madre, ¿verdad? Estás enojado con tu padre ―sonrió más cuando los orbes rojizos chocaron con los suyos esmeraldas―. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que es perder al amor de tu vida y no tener la menor idea de cómo cuidar a un hijo. A diferencia de caer en la bebida y en depresión, tu padre llenó el vacío con cosas materiales y ser más estricto contigo, ¿no?

―Lo…, lo odio tanto ―volvió a llorar con fuerza―. Tan sólo era un niño y no me dejó llorar la muerte de mi mejor amiga porque, según su retorcida filosofía, eso me distraería de mis responsabilidades.

―No creo que lo digas enserio ―rio un poco cuando él no respondió―. No odias a tu padre, sino al sentimiento de traición y soledad que te ha hecho sentir durante años. Él nunca se acercó a ti cuando más lo necesitaste y tú le respondiste de la misma forma. Ahora, años más tarde, lo único que pueden encontrar en la compañía del otro es un sinfín de peleas y discusiones, porque no se han dado cuenta que son bastantes parecidos.

―¿¡Qué!? No…, yo no…

―E igual de orgullosos ―rio una segunda vez―. No te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras, sólo te voy a aconsejar; es tu decisión tomar en cuenta mis palabras o no. Tú elegiste ir con nosotras a América para entrar a la Universidad. Lo más seguro es que no se vean durante mucho tiempo; tal vez, no vuelvan a verse. ¿No crees que si ambos vivirán a los dos extremos del planeta, lo mejor sea despedirse en buenos términos?

Akashi bajó la mirada para meditarlo un poco. Su mente se dividió en dos bandos: los recuerdos de todos los días que llegaba a casa y ambos se trataban como completos desconocidos, y la curiosidad que su niño interior tenía por querer quitarle la armadura a su padre y hacerlo sonreír por primera vez. Sin responderle, miró directo a los ojos de la mayor y le esbozó una sonrisa que dio origen a otra cascada de lágrimas. Se lanzó a los brazos de ella y se desahogó por completo, sintiéndose seguro entre sus extremidades.

La peli-naranja esperó unos segundos y sólo dejó que los sollozos de Akashi inundaran su departamento. Se asomó una última vez, pero de manera que toda su cabeza estuviera a la vista de los que estaban dentro de la habitación. Observó que ninguno de los dos se percataría de su presencia. Al verlos abrazados, sintió una pequeña punzada de celos que desapareció cuando tuvo los ojos de Trauern sobre ella. El can regresó a su siesta cuando vio a su dueña guiñarle el ojo y colocar un dedo sobre sus labios. Katomi se reincorporó y regresó a su cuarto, olvidándose por completo del vaso de agua que buscaba.

Alexandra se convirtió en su figura materna cuando sus padres murieron, pero eso no significaba que fuera la única que la veía como una madre.

* * *

 **¡Sé que olvidé actualizar la semana pasada! Sin embargo, tengo una buena excusa: los trabajos académicos consumieron todo mi tiempo. Ahora que tengo unas…, uh, "vacaciones", tendré más tiempo para estar al pendiente y acabar el último capítulo que me falta por escribir. ¿No les parece increíble? Sólo una pieza de cuatro o cinco mil palabras y no volveré a escribir el nombre de mi niña. Okay, okay. Creo que últimamente me gusta escribir melancólicamente en la nota de autor, así que sólo me queda preguntarles: ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Más que Kat, pudimos observar una hermosa interacción entre Sei-chan y Alex. ¡Qué bello! Estoy segura de que veremos más de eso la próxima semana (es una promesa). Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	30. América

**Recomendación Musical: "Beethoven's 5 Secrets" – The Piano Guys**

* * *

Cuatro personas entraron en el departamento. La dueña dejó que los menores admiraran el lugar mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. El trío observó el lugar con sentimientos encontrados. Mientras los dos varones se miraban mutuamente, buscando algo qué decir, Katomi dejó caer su mochila con un estruendoso ruido y se volteó hacia la mujer.

―Esperaba que tuvieras un completo desorden ―empezó―, un cochinero en tu cocina o algún animal muerto por ahí ―volvió a mirar de reojo el poster que les dio la bienvenida y un notorio rubor cubrió sus mejillas―. ¡Quita eso!

―Ah ―con una expresión rota, se acercó a la gigantesca imagen y empezó a acariciar el pecho de la foto, lo que aumentó el sonrojo de los mejores―, pero es la compañía que tengo cuando estoy sola y necesitada de amor.

―¡No entraré todos los días y la imagen de un hombre semidesnudo será lo primero que vea!

―Entonces ―descolgó el poster del marcado hombre con enormes pectorales y brazos―, no querrás entrar a mi cuarto.

Katomi rodó los ojos y, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos soltaban un par de risillas, pasó a recoger su maleta. Su hermana se adelantó y corrió por el corredor hacia uno de los tres cuartos que el lugar poseía. Le sonrió al par de varones para que se tranquilizaran un poco (pues veía cómo ambos permanecían estáticos, sin saber qué hacer). Siguió el camino de la mujer, quien salió de su habitación con una extraña sonrisa y un par de posters en sus manos, y abrió la puerta. Antes de avanzar hacia la cama, dejó caer la maleta y salió. Recordó que aún no habían acordado cómo se acomodarían.

―¡Muy bien! ―la peli-naranja aplaudió una vez para atraer la atención de las tres personas que yacían en la sala― Alex y yo compartiremos cuarto, así que ustedes pueden elegir la que quieran.

―Para nada, Kati ―el peli-verde respondió y la sonrisa del pelirrojo le ayudó a continuar―: Akashi y yo compartiremos habitación.

―Pero van a estar más in… ¿¡uh!?

Alexandra amplió su sonrisa cuando chocó miradas con los ojos del varón. Akashi devolvió el gesto y también asintió en señal de saludo. Midorima intentó mostrarse amable, de verdad, pero la expresión burlona del mayor le hizo desviar la mirada y cruzarse de brazos. Por su parte, Katomi dibujó una mueca de extrañeza al intentar adivinar la identidad de la persona que mantenía sus ojos ocultos con ayuda de sus manos.

― _ **Welcome, love.**_

―¡Shū-chan!

La peli-naranja apartó las manos de Nijimura con un movimiento gentil pero seguro, y se giró hasta quedar de frente con él. La pareja permaneció unos instantes con sus miradas clavadas, hasta que acercaron sus rostros y compartieron un pequeño pero amoroso beso como saludo. Aquella acción causó que Alexandra y Akashi los vieran con amor, y que Midorima pusiera los ojos en blanco e hiciera una mueca de asco. Ambos se voltearon hacia el trío, el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Hola a todos ―hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no lanzarle una mirada burlona al chico de anteojos―. Espero que su vuelo haya sido placentero y estoy emocionado por ser su vecino durante toda esta semana. ―miró de reojo al único zurdo, dándole a entender que sus palabras iban para él.

―Es un gusto verte también, Nijimura. ―respondió entre dientes.

―También nos alegra verte ―Akashi intervino antes que una vena explotara en la frente de Midorima―. Es una sorpresa saber que vives en el mismo edificio que Alex.

―¡Cierto! ―pasó un brazo por los hombros de Katomi y la hizo verlo a los ojos― Mis padres y los gemelos están ansiosos de verte, ¿quieres subir a saludarlos?

―¡Sí! No sabes las ganas que tengo de felicitar a tu padre, en persona, por su rehabilitación ―antes de girarse hacia la puerta, miró a los otras tres personas―. Vuelvo en un segundo. ―cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

―Insistimos, Alex ―el pelirrojo se volvió a dirigir hacia la mujer―. No hay problema en que nosotros dos compartamos cuarto. Katomi y tú deben estar cómodas.

―Está bien ―la mayor cedió al cabo de unos segundos―. Aunque no es fácil descansar con los ronquidos de león de Kat. Recuérdenme comprar orejeras para todos cuando vaya al supermercado.

Sus risas casi evitan que escucharan el toqueteo en la puerta. Al mismo tiempo que los varones se retiraban (con sus pertenencias) a la habitación enfrente de la de Alexandra. La rubia abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas por el chico que saltó de repente a sus brazos. Tardó unos momentos en percatarse de la identidad del azabache, pero también devolvió la muestra de afecto.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tatsuya? ―preguntó ella al recargar su mentón en el hombro del menor― Creí que estarías muy ocupado con la futura "señora Himuro".

―Le surgió un viaje de estudios ―rompió con el abrazo―. Fue con su grupo a Napa y regresan hasta mañana.

―¿Escuché bien? ―una voz hizo que ambos regresaran su mirada hacia el corredor, donde el par de japoneses regresaba. Akashi, al igual que Midorima, saludó a Himuro con un simple gesto y continuó―: ¿También tú estás flechado?

―Desde hace unas semanas ―el oji-gris respondió―. Su nombre es Katherine Hayes, pero también responde con el apodo de Kat.

―Ah. Hai ―exclamó Midorima―. La conocimos hace unos días por una videollamada con Kati. Es la viva imagen de Yūgana.

―Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está Kat? ―preguntó Himuro― ¿Sigue triste por la ida de Masae?

―Sigue un poco caída ―contestó Akashi―, pero hablan todos los días y eso la mantiene más tranquila.

―¿Dónde está, por cierto? Nos están esperando y no podemos llegar tarde.

―Subió al departamento de Shūzō ―Alexandra habló mientras los dos varones más jóvenes intercambiaban miradas extrañadas―, quiso saludar a los suegros; ya la conoces. Por cierto, ¿ya sabe que él los acompañará?

―No. No sé cómo decírselo. Pronuncia su nombre con el mismo veneno con el que habla el entrenador de Kat. Cada vez que cruza caminos con él, intenta arrancarle la cabeza. Lo odia y no puede estar ni un momento cerca de él. Y… ―miró a los confundidos japoneses―, tampoco sé cómo decírselos a ellos.

―¿De quién hablan? ―preguntó el peli-verde.

Himuro compartió una mirada nerviosa con Alexandra. La mujer se encogió de hombros. Al saber que no tenía muchas opciones, el azabache se acercó al par de exjugadores. ―Hoy iremos a la Universidad para que ustedes dos y Kati conozcan las instalaciones…, pero no sólo Shū y yo les daremos el recorrido.

Un par de pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta abierta. Mientras los menores miraban a la pareja con indiferencia, Alexandra abrió sus párpados al igual que Himuro. La peli-naranja no entendió las expresiones de sus hermanos, así como la furia que comenzaba a nublar la vista de su novio, quien escuchó perfectamente las últimas palabras del otro azabache. Nijimura no se molestó en esconder su expresión. Desde que conoció a ese chico, entendía más el odio que Shijima Hisame, la 'Bestia Silenciosa', demostraba cada vez que estaba cerca. Sin que se diera cuenta, también había comenzado a hablar como aquel hombre.

―Nash Gold hijo.

.

.

.

Katomi tuvo que interponerse (junto a Himuro) entre los tres japoneses y el americano. Sabía que el día llegaría tarde o temprano, pero hubiera preferido que su hermano le advirtiera para prepararse a sí misma y haber evitado ese sorprendente reencuentro. Su hermano y ella tardaron unos arduos quince minutos en tranquilizar a Nijimura, hacer que Midorima dejara de gritar y detener a Akashi de aplicarle una 'Ruptura de Tobillo'. Aun así, el par de hermanos se mantuvo alerta: permanecieron en medio de ambos bandos.

Sorprendentemente, el primero en tomar la palabra fue Nash. Se dirigió a Midorima y Akashi en especial. Se disculpó como lo hizo en cadena nacional japonesa meses atrás, sólo que decidió incluir elementos más personales: la pelea en el bar, menospreciarlos, burlarse de su habilidad (en caso del pelirrojo), y, en especial, llamarlos monos. La mirada de Nijimura le hizo volverse hacia él; sin embargo, como ya estaba harto de repetirle que Katomi y él sólo eran amigos, sostuvo a la peli-naranja por la cintura y le dijo que se alegraba de volver a verla, con un tono coqueto.

Si el par de prodigios consideró perdonar al oji-dorado y empezar de nuevo, compartieron el odio de Nijimura y, aunque no pudieron lanzarse contra él, sus miradas estuvieron a punto de consumirlo si no estuviese tan ocupado con Katomi. Es decir,déjala en paz, hombre. ¿Por qué la ves de esa forma? Su novio está enfrente de ti, por si no te has dado cuenta. Y, aunque empezaron a caminar gracias a que Himuro los empujó, sus miradas permanecieron todo el tiempo en él.

Sus mentes se alinearon como si de astros se tratase. Mientras los dos americanos y el excapitán de Yōsen compartían una plática natural, el trío de japoneses avanzaba detrás de ellos, con su mirada afilada en la nuca de Nash y un plan materializándose sin necesidad de articular alguna palabra. Ninguno podía entenderlo. Bueno, Nijimura…, no. Tampoco él lo entendía. Había escuchado la explicación de Himuro, pero no podía ser verdad. Su pobre amigo debía tener la mente controlada. Sí, esa era la única explicación. Un gusano controla-cerebros estaba acabando lentamente con la cordura de Himuro y Katomi. ¿Cómo era posible que ella caminara tan tranquila a un lado del chico que la lastimó de diversas maneras? Inclusive el gusano le hacía sonreír y reír, como si de verdad disfrutara pasar tiempo con él.

Katomi ya había imaginado que se encontraría con Nash cuando llegara a Los Ángeles. Desde antes, su hermano le había contado de lo cambiado que estaba el peli-dorado, pues incluso él comenzó a relacionarse con el americano. Con el paso de las semanas, Himuro dejó de mantener su distancia con Nash y ambos comenzaron con un compañerismo-próxima-amistad.

Todo lo contrario a lo que pasó con Nijimura.

Tal parecía que el antiguo capitán de Teikō se tomó muy a pecho lo que el americano hizo en el pasado, en especial que se atrevió a reclamar los labios de su Kati-bebé…, ugh…, su estómago aún se revolvía al tener esa imagen en mente. Ni siquiera se molestó en considerar los consejos de Himuro y las plegarias de Katomi, ambos pidiéndole que le diera una oportunidad. Él jamás se rebajaría a tal deshonor, menos en ese momento; ahora contaba con dos prodigios que compartían su misión y le ayudarían a alejar a ese criador de gusanos controla-cerebros de su futura esposa, señora Nijimura.

Sí. El odio era tanto que Midorima y él olvidaron su eterna rivalidad…, por lo menos hasta que se deshicieran de Nash.

El grupo, dividido en dos bandos, llegó a la imponente entrada del colegio tras caminar por varios minutos. Entraron gracias a que los tres estudiantes dijeron que llevarían a los menores a un tour por lo que, tal vez, sería su futura casa y mostrarles los edificios donde realizarían su examen, el cual era en una semana (razón principal por la que hicieron su viaje al otro lado del mundo). Sin embargo, aquella noble acción no logró que el trío asiático alejara sus rostros de Nash, ya que pudieron haber entrado perfectamente sin su presencia y… ¡oh, sí! Nijimura también era estudiante.

Las miradas se vieron atraídas hacia ese inusual grupo. Aunque las personas volteaban por las cabelleras tan llamativas, todos se quedaban viendo con preocupación a los tres chicos que mantenían expresiones asesinas. No era extraño saber que ninguno prestó atención a las extrañas miradas; o estaban bastante maravillados con el lugar o seguían pensando que la mejor forma de acabar con sus enemigos era lanzándoles una mirada penetrante.

Ya cansada de mirar sobre su hombro cada cinco minutos y estar lista por si debía evitar una pelea, Katomi entrelazó sus brazos con los de Midorima y Akashi, y los obligó a caminar a un lado de ella. No habían volado por doce horas para que no admiraran los edificios e instalaciones. Como "método de seguridad", Himuro hizo que Nijimura caminara a un lado de Akashi, mientras él se interponía entre Midorima y Nash (su sonrisa demostraba que estaba divirtiéndose de la situación).

El campus era maravilloso, con una extensión incomparable y ubicado en una zona que siempre recordaría el clima de la costa. Cada departamento tenía su propia área. Los edificios eran separados por aulas, bibliotecas, palmeras y canchas. Dado a que era día libre, varios estudiantes tenían encuentros amistosos en las canchas de baloncesto, lo que atrajo la atención de los exjugadores. No obstante, la mirada de la peli-naranja se vio atraída por el gimnasio del equipo de la Universidad. El edificio le hacía recordar al gimnasio del equipo nacional, el cual no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

'― _Algún día.'_

Permanecieron varias horas dentro de las instalaciones, hasta que llegó el atardecer y decidieron regresar a casa. Himuro y Nash se despidieron y retiraron, dejando al trío de japoneses a merced de las represalias de la americana. Ella estuvo todo el camino de regreso, reprendiéndolos por su actitud tan infantil. No podía creer que fueran tan rencorosos.

Miró a Nijimura.

Y celosos.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron a sus respectivos departamentos. El azabache subió a su piso, mientras los menores entraban en el departamento de Alexandra.

La mujer no estaba en casa.

A pesar de las distracciones durante la visita, conocer el colegio inspiró a los adolescentes a pasar el examen sí o sí. Mientras disfrutaban de una ligera cena, iniciaron con su típica sesión de tres horas de estudio. Terminaron minutos antes de que Alexandra apareciera, con las compras de toda la semana y unas orejeras (o "bloqueadores de rugidos", como ella les decía), para el par de varones.

Los días pasaron y la fecha estaba cada vez más cerca.

Katomi aprovechó el hecho de que se encontraban en su ciudad natal y les enseñó a sus amigos todo lo que ella hacía en su juventud. Los llevó a su playa favorita, conocieron su vieja secundaria y les presentó a su tocaya, quien asustó al par de japoneses cuando les dijo que practicaba artes marciales y terminó lanzando a la oji-naranja al sillón después de girarla en el aire (un verdadero espectáculo). Los varones también aprovecharon para perfeccionar su inglés, aunque lo hicieron más porque ambas americanas les dijeron que si ellas podían hablar japonés en su país, lo menos que podían hacer era tratar de hablar en inglés.

Sin embargo, la oji-naranja también tuvo tiempo para hacer sus propias cosas.

Cierto día, Nash la citó en una cancha abierta que ambos conocían muy bien. Ella le pidió ayuda a su hermana para que la cubriera y no dejara que los tres varones se enteraran que vería al oji-dorado. Al asegurarse que el plan de Alexandra funcionase y no estuviera siendo seguida, llegó al lugar y no sólo se encontró con el varón, sino con un hombre de apariencia bastante similar, excepto porque la cabellera del mayor era más clara.

Por primera vez, desde que abandonó Jabberwock, Katomi se reencontró con Nash Gold padre.

Le hacía muy feliz ver que ambos varones habían hecho las paces y reconstruyeron su relación.

Así, el día tan importante llegó.

Después de prepararse por meses, entender cada capítulo de cada libro, resolver todos los problemas matemáticos y memorizar cada fecha, los aspirantes estaban listos para las tres horas que duraría el examen. Recibieron las buenas suertes de Alexandra, Nijimura, Himuro y Nash (muy para el descontento de Midorima y Akashi), y entraron en sus respectivos edificios para dirigirse a sus aulas.

Akashi salió a los diez minutos de que acabara el tiempo, seguido por Midorima y Katomi (ambos con una diferencia de tres minutos). Los tres ni siquiera les dedicaron alguna palabra a los mayores y desaparecieron durante todo el día. Permanecieron hasta tarde viendo las olas sin decir nada, sólo compartiendo su presencia. Decidieron regresar no porque la luz empezaba a desaparecer, sino porque sus estómagos les recordaron que no habían comido desde la mañana. Entraron en el departamento y Alexandra estaba dormida en el sillón, con la televisión encendida y un tazón de palomitas tirado en la alfombra. Se prepararon unos emparedados, se sentaron en el mismo sillón y reiniciaron la película de la mujer, quien comenzó a despertar.

―Bienvenidos ―soltó antes de bostezar―. ¿Ya dejaron de estar asustados por su examen?

―¿Quién dijo que estábamos asustados? ―Katomi, quien estaba sentada, entre los dos varones, con las rodillas arriba, preguntó― Sólo quisimos admirar por última vez el mar, ya que mañana regresamos.

―Claro ―alargó las vocales―. Entonces…, díganme, ¿cómo les fue?

Todo lo que lograron reconstruir sobre la arena, se rompió tras esa pregunta. Sus emparedados cayeron al igual que su seguridad. Midorima echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras un gemido escapaba de su garganta. Katomi hundió su rostro en el hombro de su mejor amigo y bajó sus piernas. Akashi se dejó caer lentamente hasta terminar recostado en las piernas de la fémina. Ninguno soltó alguna lágrima, pero lloraban por dentro.

―Matemáticas ―se movió con brusquedad y su cabellera anaranjada cayó sobre sus ojos―, nunca podré entenderlas. No quiero entenderlas. ¿Quién necesita de ellas? Me iré a vivir a una isla donde lo único que tenga que contar sean los cocos.

―Nombres ―Midorima levantó un brazo de manera dramática―, fechas, lugares. La vida sería mucho más fácil si nos enseñaran la historia sin tantos personajes y días qué recordar. ¿Por qué todos tenían la misma barba y usaban el mismo sombrero?

―¿Tan mal estuvo?

―No pasaremos, Alex…

―¡Tonterías! ―se sentó en el mueble y su pie tocó el tazón que yacía en el piso― Los vi estudiar por meses y hablar por horas de temas que ni yo recuerdo que me hubieran enseñado. Llenaron más de diez libretas con sus guías y resúmenes. Ustedes saben mejor que nadie lo mucho que se esforzaron por entender todas las materias, así que tengan más seguridad en ustedes mismos. Estoy segura de que serán aceptados.

Las palabras de la mayor lograron calmar el nerviosismo de los tres. Aún conservaron sus posiciones caídas, pero llevaron sus alimentos hacia la boca. Su mente se alejó de la pantalla del televisor y sólo Alexandra pareció interesada en la película. Al cabo de unos segundos, Akashi se reincorporó de manera dramática y mantuvo su mirada en el vacío.

―Sí escribí mi nombre, ¿verdad?

Un gemido de dolor le dio la bienvenida a la noche.

* * *

 **Eh~~ Uno siempre sale aterrorizado después de un examen importante, ya sea para ingresar a una escuela o para pasar una maldita materia cuyo profesor NO TE ENSEÑA NADA Y TE DEJA A TU SUERTE PARA QUE APRENDAS TÉRMINOS Y COSAS QUE NUNCA HABÍAS VISTO…, ehem…, perdón. Me alteré un poquito. ¿Les gustó este capítulo? En lo personal, se me hizo difícil elegir la recomendación musical y, aunque no esté al cien porciento segura de que sea la correcta, me gusta el efecto que brinda. ¡Ah! Los niños están cerca de convertirse en universitarios. ¿Qué creen? ¿Pasarán todos? ¿Algunos? ¡¿Ninguno?! Lo sabremos la siguiente semana. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	31. Sueña - Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Life Signal" – Brian Delgado & Julien Journet**

* * *

Inició el día como de costumbre. Se levantó para salir a correr, sólo que Trauern, ya de tres años y seis meses, decidió acompañarla. Como era domingo, sólo trabajaría hasta medio día y no había entrenamiento. Llegó a la librería con su uniforme, almuerzo y una laptop. Las tres horas de trabajo pasaron más rápido de lo usual. Su estómago le pidió comida antes de regresar a casa, por lo que se dirigió a la cafetería del lugar y, mientras degustaba de la primera creación de su más reciente pupilo (Akashi), mandó a imprimir una hoja, igual y como decían las instrucciones.

Como usualmente, no había visto a los dos chicos en todo el día, ya que ambos iniciaban su rutina cuando ya estaba en la librería. Par de flojos, pensaba ella. Lo más seguro es que ambios estuvieran, en esos momentos, ayudando en el restaurante de la familia Midorima.

Al mismo tiempo que sostenía la impresión entre sus manos, recibió un mensaje de parte del pelirrojo. Tal parecía que el padre del oji-verde les había dado permiso de terminar al medio día, por lo que habían decidido ir a buscarla a la librería. Sin embargo, ella prefirió que se encontraran en un punto medio, para que no tuvieran que caminar tanto. En cuanto recibió respuesta, agarró sus pertenencias y, con la hoja en mano (cuidando que nada malo le pasara), se encaminó hacia el lugar.

El verano estaba a punto de llegar, podía notarlo en el clima: el Sol resplandecía y una que otra nube indefensa era empujada por el viento. La segunda estación también indicaba el proseguir de un evento que ella disfrutó por tres años: el Inter-Escolar. De lado femenino, su equipo salió victorioso en el Torneo de Kantō y esperaban porque iniciaran los Octavos de Final.

La misión de la peli-naranja estaba casi completa. Con el paso de los días, logró hacer que Kotonaru abrazara más el puesto que se le otorgó y en los juegos demostró ser una capitana capaz, aunque aún le faltaba un poco para ser perfecta; todavía quedaba tiempo para ayudarla, aunque no suficientes. También estaba el tema de la vice-capitana, pero ya no se preocupaba por eso. Había hablado con Shijima y la capitana, y los tres llegaron al acuerdo que observarían más detenidamente a la posible ocupante y darían su dictamen cuando el día llegara.

Katomi llegó al lugar, acompañada de una melodía que tarareaba. No era una cancha que solían frecuentar, pero no les importó. No estaban ahí para tener un partido con los prodigios, sino para tratar otro asunto. A medida que se acercó, la americana notó que ambos tenían una hoja en sus manos, la misma que ella imprimió; sólo que, aseguraba, los datos eran diferentes. Se detuvo enfrente de ellos y los tres se posicionaron para formar un triángulo. Intercambiaron miradas pensativas pero mantuvieron sus expresiones indiferentes. Con un ligero movimiento de sus cabezas, dieron vuelta a las hojas y los demás vieron la palabra tan esperada.

«Felicidades»

―¡Fuimos aceptados!

Los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo y con la misma euforia. Se abrazaron entre ellos e inspeccionaron sus hojas con mayor detenimiento, aunque ya no había necesidad de estudiarle de inicio a fin; dentro de la cocina de un restaurante o la cafetería de una librería, habían leído una y otra vez el correo que, sin saberlo, les llegó simultáneamente. En ese instante, supieron que habían completado su mayor sueño y estaban más cerca de comenzar con el mayor capítulo en sus vidas.

.

.

.

El peli-blanco parpadeó escéptico ante lo que tenía en sus manos. Releyó por quinta vez las palabras impresas en el papel. Si su garganta se lo hubiese permitido, habría gritado tan fuerte que la práctica hubiera sido interrumpida. Lo que sí hizo, fue atrapar a la chica en sus dos brazos y agitarla con la felicidad nata de un padre, cuidando de que la hoja no se fuera a arrugar. Le plantó un beso en la cabeza y eso hizo que ella soltara un par de risillas, igual que una pequeña de cinco años.

―Muchas felicidades, querida ―aumentó la fuerza por un segundo, hasta que la alejó. Su corazón bailó de emoción al ver sus ojos llorando de alegría―. Sabía que podías hacerlo. Ya eres universitaria.

―Todavía no me lo creo ―respondió ellas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas―. Pensamos que no lo habíamos logrado cuando no recibimos el correo, pero resulta que los aspirantes en el extranjero lo recibían más tarde.

―¿Dónde están ellos dos? No me digas que ya no tienen tiempo para despedirse de su entrenador favorito.

―Para nada, Kōzō-sensei ―había dejado de llorar pero aún tenía las mejillas pegajosas―, dijeron que vendrían pasado mañana. Shin-chan tuvo que ir al restaurante de su familia porque sus padres le organizaron una mega celebración e invitaron, para su desgracia, a todos los familiares lejanos y amigos. Sei-chan regresó a Kioto porque su padre quería felicitarlo en persona; me alegra saber que hayan hecho las paces.

―Ya somos dos ―le devolvió su hoja―. Pero Midorima-kun no será el único en recibir una fiesta ―se acercó al barandal del nivel superior y buscó la cabellera de cierto hombre― ¡Oi, Sanada-kun! ¡Ven, sube! ¡Únete a la celebración! ¡Nuestra niña ya creció!

Sanada bufó y rodó los ojos, pero una sonrisa dibujó sus labios. Dio las últimas indicaciones a los integrantes de la primera cadena de Teikō y se dirigió a las escaleras para ascender. Mientras él subía, Katomi había conseguido controlar la mayor parte de su sonrojo. Se puso a hacer una lista mental donde anotaba los nombres de todas las personas con quienes tenía una relación fraternal.

'― _Kōzō-sensei, Naoto-sensei, Hisame-sensei, Alex…'_

―¡Mira!

Ante el grito de Shirogane, la oji-naranja salió de sus pensamientos. Observó que el castaño ya había llegado con ellos y ahora leía la hoja de Katomi. Aprovechando la distracción de la menor, el peli-blanco le había arrebatado su papel y se lo entregó a Sanada.

―Nuestra pequeña ya es universitaria. ―volvió a hablar el entrenador en jefe.

―Esto es… ¡grandioso! ―el castaño levantó la mirada hacia la chica y ella juró que un brillo apareció en sus ojos. El hombre se acercó, le devolvió la hoja y la abrazó con afecto― Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, querida, muchas felicidades.

―Gracias ―exclamó ella cuando se separaron―, a los dos ―sonrió y los tres terminaron en un extraño silencio, por lo que bajó su mirada hacia la práctica que continuaba―. Me alegra ver que Teikō sigue como la escuela más fuerte, pero siento un poco de lástima al ver que vuelven a sufrir bajo los entrenamientos del poderoso entrenador Shirogane. ¿No ha aparecido otro prodigio?

―Faltan años para que eso suceda ―respondió Sanada y, de repente, su expresión se oscureció―. Sería como un sueño que esta visita sólo sea para presumirnos tu aprobación y continuaras con tus típicas visitas semanales, pero sólo es eso, ¿no, Katomi? Un sueño.

―El tiempo nunca ha estado de mi lado, creo que ya lo saben ―intentó bromear e hizo que ambos sonrieran con ligereza―. Los tres partimos en tres semanas y estaré ocupada con tantas cosas. De hecho, en unas horas debo verme con alguien que está interesado en la camioneta de Alex. Es lo último que nos hace falta, junto con el departamento.

―Pequeña ―Shirogane se acercó con una triste sonrisa―. Aún recuerdo cómo, hace ya seis años, Momoi se acercó a mí para que dejara que una peli-naranja extranjera y de otra escuela entrenara con nosotros. Qué bueno que no me negué, ahora lo veo. Llegaste como un meteorito a nuestras vidas y sé que tuvimos muchos, muchos momentos malos. Pero ―sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas―, créeme, Katomi García, nombre de origen hebreo y con descendencia española, no cambiaría nada de lo que vivimos. Y si me dieran la oportunidad de cambiar algo en el pasado, dejaría de hacerle preguntas tontas a Momoi y te permitiría entrar sin titubear.

Katomi tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó al hombre para abrazarlo. ―Sé que fueron varias veces en que le pedí que dejara de tratarme como a una niña pequeña, pero fue porque todavía no me daba cuenta del maravilloso hombre que es usted, Kōzō-sensei. Además de aceptarme, una completa desconocida, en su equipo, me brindó la seguridad para sentirme parte del equipo aunque nunca apareciera en la lista. Se convirtió en un gran amigo y, después del accidente de mis padres, jamás volví a dudar en verlo como mi padre.

Ambos hundieron sus rostros en el hombro del otro. Katomi juraba abrazar a un peli-blanco que no tenía tantas arrugas en su rostro y Shirogane sentía envolver el cuerpo de una americana que apenas le llegaba al pecho. Los dos comenzaron a llorar al percatarse que el tiempo había continuado con su labor y habían crecido, madurado y envejecido, conocido y ahora estaban por despedirse. Sanada tuvo que desviar la mirada. No deseaba llorar, pero la punzada en su pecho no le ayudaba mucho.

Padre e hija, de diferente sangre mas unidos por el corazón, se separaron con lentitud. Los dos tenían las mejillas húmedas y los ojos enrojecidos. El hombre tenía miedo de dejarla ir, miedo de creer que sería la última vez que vería a esa pequeña. La atrajo una vez más hacia él y le plantó un beso en su cabeza. No podía mantenerla a su lado para siempre, lo sabía. Quería encerrarla en un cuarto y consentirla al grado que no pensara en irse, pero debía dejarla ir. Así que terminó con el abrazo y enfrente de él ya no estaba la misma pequeña que conoció alguna vez, sino una hermosa mujer con un futuro por delante.

La americana le sonrió al hombre que se convirtió en su primera figura paterna después de la muerte de sus padres. Tenía planeado decir algo más, pero, al verlo tan frágil y roto, supo que eso sólo haría las cosas más difíciles. Se giró hacia el otro hombre. Puede que él tuviese una línea horizontal en sus labios y mostrara indiferencia. Lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que sólo trataba de retener sus sentimientos, aunque eso no fuera saludable.

―La primera vez que te vi ―sorprendentemente Sanada tomó la palabra―, juré que sólo eras la novia de alguno de los chicos y venías a interrumpir. Mi primera idea fue sacarte del gimnasio y, aun después de que el entrenador Shirogane me explicara la situación, me enfoqué en hacer todo lo posible para que ya no vinieras. Jamás dejaré de repetirme que lo mejor que pude hacer fue no esforzarme lo suficiente ―rio al igual que la chica―. Fue un buen cambio para el equipo tener a una chica con una sonrisa risueña, un carácter dulce y una risa contagiosa. Te ganaste el corazón de los prodigios que retenían la arrogancia por tenerte a su lado, del capitán con quien no podías estar dos segundos sin pelear, del entrenador que siempre añoró una hija y el de este viejo que sólo pensaba en sacarte de este lugar. Querida, te ganaste el corazón de todos…, te ganaste mi corazón.

Un grito se quedó en su garganta cuando la extranjera saltó a sus brazos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo su hoja. Tras asegurarse que el papel estaba a salvo, rodeó la cintura de la chica. Sin saberlo y de la misma forma que Shirogane, juraba que, por arte de magia, su pichón se había encogido; no obstante, la realidad era que su frente tocaba el hombro de la menor. Se repetía una y otra vez que volvería a ver esos orbes anaranjados la siguiente semana. Ahogó un quejido cuando sus instintos de mamá gallina le hicieron percatarse de la verdad.

'― _Oh. Mi bebé. Está tan grande y hermosa. Mi preciosa polluela. Aún recuerdo cuando rompías el cascarón y descubrías tu verdadero potencial. Ve hasta dónde te llevó, hijita mía. Los sueños sí se hacen realidad, así que sueña en grande…, siempre.'_

Katomi sonrió victoriosa al notar que Sanada empezó a llorar. Le escuchó balbucear contra su hombro, pero no le entendió nada y no le importó. Su muestra de afecto hablaba por él. Aunque, ¿escuchó un cacareo?

―El mayor logro que conseguí ―habló ella―, fue que me gané la confianza del hombre que me habría corrido a escobazos si hubiera tenido una. Siempre agradeceré que usted nunca dudó de mí, Naoto-sensei, siempre me impulsó a seguir adelante y jamás rendirme. He aprendido varias lecciones a lo largo de mi vida, pero usted me enseñó una de las más importantes: luchar por los sueños no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo.

―Espero que Shijima-kun no se ponga celoso ―habló Shirogane cuando los dos se separaron―. ¿Te unirías a tu última práctica con este anciano?

―Claro que sí.

―Entonces ―sujetó la hoja de la chica y se giró hacia el entrenamiento― ¡Atención! ¡Hoy tenemos a una invitada muy especial y se unirá a su práctica! ¡Denle la bienvenida al miembro ilegítimo de Teikō! ―endureció su expresión al ver a la peli-naranja a un lado― ¿Qué haces aquí, Katomi? El entrenamiento ya comenzó. ¡Diez vueltas a la cancha, ahora!

La fémina desapareció como un relámpago y descendió a la duela. Se unió al grupo que corría en los alrededores del lugar, extrañado por su presencia (ninguno sabía que alguno de ellos poseía el casillero que un día fue de ella). La americana levantó la mirada hacia el par de hombres y les sonrió. Se dio cuenta que, con cada paso que dada, sentía que el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.

―Si alguien le hubiera dicho que, un día, llegaría a nuestras vidas una americana peli-naranja y pondría nuestro mundo de cabeza, ¿qué le habría respondido?

―Lo habría golpeado por darme un adelanto de lo que sería una de las mejores cosas que me pasaría en la vida.

Ambos hombres bajaron la mirada con satisfacción. El padre sobreprotector sintió que algo le quitó un par de años de encima. La mamá gallina sintió que poseía la misma fuerza que tuvo en su juventud. Pero ambos tenían al tanto el pasar de los días. Sí. Tal vez su pequeña estuviera corriendo como lo hacía cuando era estudiante de secundaria, pero era más alta, más sabia y más madura. Aunque muchas cosas le hicieron crecer muy rápido, aún era joven. Sus historias ya estaban cerca de concluir, pero la suya apenas empezaba.

.

.

.

La enfermera corrió al despacho de su amigo cuando le escuchó vocear su nombre. Se maldijo a sí misma al recordar que el profesor jubilado tenía una cita y ella iba tarde. Giró por un corredor y se dirigió a la oficina. Rememoró que la cita era al día siguiente. Entonces, de seguro se trataba de un nuevo paciente.

'― _Con tal de que no se trate de otro caso como el de…'_

Abrió la puerta.

―Hola, Ritsuka-sensei. ―Katomi García la saludó.

Nageku se quedó congelada al pie de la puerta. Miró simultáneamente al par de personas que yacían dentro. Se extrañó por la sonrisa que su jefe y amigo tenía en labios; no pudo devolver el gesto. Observó el color tan llamativo que caracterizaba a la chica. Cómo había anhelado nunca volver a verla. No tenía el estómago suficiente para verla a los ojos, no después de lo que le hizo.

―García-san ―recobró la compostura con facilidad, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia los dos―, qué sorpresa volver a verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Vino a despedirse. ―Himitsu respondió y la sonrisa de la americana sólo lo confirmó.

―¿De verdad? Usualmente cuando la rehabilitación termina, los pacientes no quieren saber nada más de nosotros.

―Lo mismo me dijo Kano-sensei, pero no entiendo por qué.

―No lo sé ―una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el rostro del médico―, a los pacientes no les gusta volver a ver a las personas que les convirtieron en conejillos de indias.

Katomi se sintió incómoda cuando una sonrisa quiso aparecer en la comisura de sus labios. Lo cierto era que se sintió incómoda desde que se encontró con su antiguo médico y, en ese momento, bajo la mirada de ambos adultos, no lograba tranquilizarse a sí misma. Lo entendía pero le parecía infantil. Desde que su hermana y ella los visitaron para demandar explicaciones después de que recuperara sus piernas, había decidido no volver a pisar la baldosa del hospital. Claro que hubiese sido más sencillo si no hubiera tenido uno que otro accidente a lo largo del año.

Suspiró más fuerte de lo que tenía pensado y eso atrajo las miradas de los dos adultos. Le parecía grosero sacar su celular para consultar la hora, así que sólo pudo especular que aún tenía tiempo para llegar a su cita. Su hermano menor, Kagami, había mostrado interés por la camioneta de Alexandra, y como la mayor debía arreglar otros asuntos, ella se encargaría en mostrarle el vehículo. Si quería llegar a tiempo, debía terminar con esa visita lo más rápido posible.

―No guardo rencores ―respondió con una sonrisa genuina―. Además, no es que su experimento no rindió resultados…, sólo que se atrasó un poco.

―Te equivocas. ―el médico habló más rápido de lo que pensó, lo que atrajo la curiosidad de la chica y la preocupación de su amiga.

―Kano…

―Merece saberlo, Ritsuka.

La mujer le suplicó con la mirada una última vez. Al ver que no cambiaría de idea, se resignó por completo, agitó las manos con el mismo sentimiento y se cruzó de brazos. Lo que fuera que tuviese que decir, ella no abriría la boca. Himitsu hizo una pequeña mueca por la actitud de la enfermera, pero la entendía. Se volvió hacia la menor, quien tenía una expresión mezclada entre curiosidad y preocupación. Debía creer que había más secretos, se aseguró el hombre, y debía estar cansada de los secretos.

―A dos meses de ponerte el yeso…

―El yeso falso.

Himitsu no pudo hacer nada ante la dura expresión de la peli-naranja. ―Hai. A dos meses de ponerte el yeso falso, se me ocurrió una forma para que recuperaras la movilidad de tus piernas; era un plan loco… ¿qué digo? Era desquiciado. Ni siquiera sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir y gracias a Dios que ni consideré realizarlo, pero luego llegaste a mi consultorio, a más de un año de tu accidente y con tus extremidades recuperadas. Nos contaste que fue gracias a un ataque que recibiste de Akuma: un golpe en tu cadera, seguido por las rodillas y tobillos. Estuve a punto de no creerte. Si no fuera por la seguridad con la que hablabas y que mi idea consistía exactamente en eso, habría jurado que mentías.

―¿C-cómo? ―inquirió Katomi de inmediato― ¿Cómo que su plan era que me golpearan mis piernas?

―Desquiciado, ¿verdad? ―estuvo a punto de sonreír― Estaba desesperado porque mi mente estaba más cerca de ser descubierta, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue idear un plan donde te tratara como un objeto, en lugar de una persona. Deseché esa posibilidad y nunca te la dije. ¿Cómo podría decírtelo? Si te reías y me decías que dejara de bromear, seguro estaba soñando; si tu hermana y tú me golpeaban, les habría aplaudido.

Katomi lo quería golpear. Es más, ¿por qué no lo estaba golpeando? El hombre tuvo suerte que una voz interna la detuvo de levantar su brazo. Ésta le repetía que su médico tenía razón. ¿Cómo hubiera actuado si le decía su plan? Recordó lo mucho que cambió después de que le dijeran la verdad. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginar las locuras que hubiese cometido en ese estado.

―Pero eso no es todo.

Tanto expaciente como enfermera levantaron las miradas, ambas confundidas. Por inercia, la peli-naranja miró de reojo a Nageku, pero devolvió su atención al hombre cuando la vio con una expresión igual a la suya. La mujer entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo sus ojos en el rostro de su amigo, hasta que entendió el origen de sus palabras. Se acercó al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se contrajeron.

―No ―contuvo un balbuceo―, no es momento de que…, ni siquiera estamos seguros. Sólo hay quince por ciento de probabilidad.

―Suficiente para preocuparnos ―se volvió a la peli-naranja después de que Nageku recobrara su misma posición―. Tienes entendido que sólo debiste sufrir una fractura de tercer grado en lugar de quedar parapléjica, ¿cierto? ―la menor asintió― Dado a eso, que perdiste tu caminar por más de un año, la forma en que recuperaste la movilidad y el entrenamiento al que sometiste a tus piernas para recuperar su fuerza…, es posible que vuelvas a perderlas cuando llegues a la tercera edad ―ella encarnó una ceja, así que decidió continuar―: Claro que las probabilidades son bajas y si te alejas de la actividad física intensa, será me…

―Kano-sensei ―le interrumpió―, yo no pienso dejar el baloncesto en un futuro cercano, aunque eso signifique perder mis piernas. Dijo que hasta la tercera edad, ¿no? Entonces no tengo de qué asustarme. Con tal de que haya tenido una gran vida y lo siga siendo, no me preocupa algo tan insignificante como permanecer en silla de ruedas durante mis últimos años. Una pequeña posibilidad no me detendrá de continuar con mis sueños…, jamás ―aprovechó las expresiones impactadas y dio media vuelta―. Volaré de regreso a América en un par de días ―sujetó la puerta y miró por último a los profesionistas―. Gracias por ser honestos…, aunque fuera sólo una vez.

* * *

 **¿Quién dijo que todas las despedidas serían agradables? Tal parece que Kati se despidió de sus médicos en malos términos. Y, ¿con los entrenadores de Teikō? ¡Ah! No pudo ser más lindo: el padre sobreprotector y la mamá gallina~~ ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Pero todavía falta decirles adiós a varias personas más, y continuaremos con ellas la próxima semana. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	32. Sueña - Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Inflection" – Mitchell Tanner**

* * *

Katomi empujó las puertas de cristal y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Siempre fue su hermana quien le abría la entrada. Se detuvo unos instantes para admirar el lugar. No había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Avanzó con pasos sonoros hacia donde una secretaria tenía la mirada enfocada en una pantalla, sus dedos moviéndose velozmente por las teclas. La peli-naranja aseguró que esa habilidad se conseguía con años de práctica. Se detuvo del otro lado del mostrador y le saludó. La mujer levantó la mirada pero siguió tecleando palabras. Hasta que su escrito terminó en punto, giró toda su atención hacia la chica y se sorprendió por su estatura.

'― _Es nueva_ ―se dijo Katomi― _._ _No me reconoce.'_

Le explicó y la secretaria asintió. Tecleó otras cosas en su ordenador y señaló el despacho. Katomi no tuvo necesidad de voltear, pues conocía el lugar a la perfección, más para su gusto. Le agradeció y pasó a retirarse, no sin que antes la mujer le dijera que ella estaría feliz de volver a verla. Aunque la americana pensó que estaría más sorprendida que alegre. Le volvió a agradecer con una sonrisa y caminó por el corredor. Atravesó varias puertas, cada una con un letrero en ellas. Había habitaciones para todo: alcoholismo, drogadicción, tabaquismo, psicología. Sin embargo, en la que se detuvo fue aquella que odió por tantos meses, anhelando jamás volver a verla. Y ahí se encontraba, a punto de toquetear con suavidad. Escuchó un par de murmullos, seguidos por unos pasos. Se alejó un poco de la puerta. Ya no recordaba si se abría hacia adentro o hacia afuera.

¿Qué cara pondría cuando sus miradas se encontrasen? ¿Haría una de sus famosas muecas con las que siempre la vio durante sus sesiones o sonreiría como los días que se daba cuenta de estar más cerca de no regresar al Centro de Ayuda?

La puerta se abrió hacia afuera.

Dentro de la habitación, una mujer permaneció con la misma expresión que ella. No sabía qué cara poner. Las dos permanecieron congeladas y en silencio durante segundos, pero les parecieron eternos. Era la primera vez que se veían de esa forma: Katomi siempre la vio a un nivel menor, por lo que se sorprendió al verla más baja de lo que recordaba; la japonesa tuvo que levantar más su cuello, algo que no necesitó hacer cuando su paciente permanecía en muletas o sillas de ruedas.

―Sawa-sensei…

.

.

.

―Un año, cuatro meses, una semana, cinco días ―Nentō dijo con la vista clavada en su libreta ―, es lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos ―se volvió hacia el rostro de la menor y cerró el cuaderno―. Hai. Lo he contado. Siempre cuento el tiempo que pasa desde que dejo de ver a mis pacientes; me mantiene al tanto para saber cuánto pasó hasta que volvieran a recaer.

Un comentario poco profesional, pero hizo que ambas comenzaran a reír.

Había pasado casi año y medio (por lo que le dijo su vieja terapeuta), y el lugar estaba idéntico: mismo color, mismos muebles y mismas decoraciones. En cierto punto, le agradaba saber que la monotonía no le importaba a la mujer, pero le hacía recordar su accidente como si hubiese sido el día anterior. Se recargó en el sillón caqui. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo cómodo que era. No le sorprendió. Lo único que intentaba hacer, durante las sesiones, era desesperar a la mujer para que la dejase ir. Nunca tuvo éxito.

―Lamento decirle que no vine por una recaída.

―Creo que seguiré anotando los días, entonces.

Volvieron a reír.

Katomi no recordaba que Nentō Sawa fuera tan risueña. Reconocía que a la mujer le gustaba sonreír, pero lo hacía para contrarrestar su típica actitud agresiva y evasiva. No la recordaba haciendo bromas o riendo por cualquier cosa. Aunque, claro, su relación había cambiado: ya no eran terapeuta y paciente.

―Me imagino que viniste para despedirte ―habló Nentō con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios―. Kano me llamó y dijo que te regresarías a América la próxima semana. A diferencia de él, mis pacientes sí suelen volver para decir adiós.

―No sólo a despedirme, tampoco ―reconoció tras unos segundos de silencio―, sino también a agradecerle ―sonrió por la expresión sorprendida que apareció en el rostro de la mayor―. A pesar de que yo fui, y lo acepto, un completo dolor de cabeza y una paciente detestable, se esforzó en ayudarme. Le debe gustar mucho su trabajo para tratar con personas como yo…

―He atendido a peores; créeme, tú fuiste como un día de campo ―la dejó reír sola―. Además, estás muy equivocada si crees que sólo lo hice porque era mi deber ―guardó silencio por unos segundos para que la curiosidad de la chica creciera. Se dio cuenta que ahora la conocía bastante bien―. Después de nuestra primera sesión, indagué en tu carrera como jugadora de baloncesto y déjame decirte que me he vuelto una gran fan tuya. Por cierto, felicidades por la Copa de Invierno. La final del Inter-Escolar ya se acerca y a Tensai le volvió a ir muy bien este año, ¿verdad?

La extranjera asintió.

No quería pensar mucho en el evento porque eso la entristecía de algún modo. Al igual que ella, todos los prodigios se habían mostrado entusiasmados por volver a ver a las Reinas verde-jade en una lucha por una nueva victoria. Incluso Yūgana, durante una llamada, se aseguró en contactar al entrenador para felicitarlo y a sus jugadoras; claro, debía ser en una hora en la que coincidiera el tiempo de Inglaterra y Japón. Ella también estaba alegre.

Desde la semana pasada, no había pisado Tensai, por lo que no había felicitado a su familia en persona. Tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de decirles que acababa de romper su promesa.

―Cada vez que te veía jugar ―continuó la mujer―, sentía una mezcla de tranquilidad y emoción. Siempre jugaste con una sonrisa en rostro y una alegría que contagiaba a todos. Eras una persona completamente diferente a la que pretendías ser durante nuestras sesiones. Al principio me preguntaba si de verdad esa personita había muerto y sólo quedaba tu lado depresivo; sin embargo, antes de comenzar con medicamentos y demás cosas, me di cuenta de que, en verdad, no habías muerto, sólo habías olvidado cómo encontrarte.

Le tendió la libreta que tenía en manos y que Katomi siempre la vio durante las citas junto a ella. Se extrañó un poco, pero la aceptó. Mientras veía cómo Nentō se acercaba a su librero, Katomi abrió el cuaderno. La primera hoja tenía su nombre. Las demás tenían diversidad de anotaciones que parecían no tener un orden en especial. Continuó por varias páginas más, hasta que se encontró con un par de oraciones. A pesar de que era la letra de la terapeuta, sabía que las palabras provenían de otra persona.

―Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos ―escuchó la voz de la mujer; le parecía distante―, estabas segura de que tu hermana me proporcionó toda la información que necesitaba para ayudarte, pero no fue la única. Después de que dejaras de venir, tu familia y amigos vinieron para pedirme…, implorarme que te ayudara; son increíbles. Les importas más de lo que te imaginas. Yuna y Hisame me dijeron que todo el equipo extrañaba tus bromas, los prodigios querían volver a verte sonreír, tus hermanos esperaban que rieras como siempre y Shūzō sólo pedía que te ayudara a recordar cómo ser feliz.

Ella se limitó a asentir, pero su atención estaba lejos de centrarse en su ex terapeuta. Siguió pasando página por página. Leía con detenimiento la frase única que descansaba en cada hoja. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero su cerebro le hacía reconocer los autores de cada dato que estaba escrito. Por insignificante que pareciera, una enorme alegría le envolvió. Puede que fuesen cosillas sin sentido; sin embargo, eran frases que la formaban como persona, cosas insignificantes que la hacían ella. Y saber que los demás las conocían y les parecían importantes, la hizo la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque fuese sólo un momento.

«A Katomi le gusta el color morado.»  
«A Katomi le dan miedo las arañas.»  
«Katomi no sabe nadar.»  
«Katomi sueña con ser jugadora profesional de baloncesto.»  
«A Katomi le da risa el humor negro.»  
«Katomi sabe bailar pero casi no lo hace.»

Se encontró con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Continuó con las últimas páginas. Éstas ya no contenían frases relacionadas con ella, sino sólo anotaciones que Nentō hizo durante sus sesiones. Cerró el cuaderno y llevó su mirada hacia la mujer, quien había tomado unas cuantas libretas iguales a la que tenía en manos. La japonesa regresó a su asiento con los objetos en posesión. Los extendió en la mesa de centro que yacía entre ambas.

―Suelo usar una libreta por paciente ―declaró sonriente―, aunque lo normal es que sean más de una. Las guardo para que se conviertan en mi referencia cuando trato con casos similares. Para ayudarte, Katomi, tomé de referencia las sesiones de dos expacientes míos. Uno de ellos aún sigue por aquí; ahora da pláticas motivacionales y organiza actividades recreativas. Fue tan difícil ayudarlo; creo que utilicé diez libretas en sus cinco años de rehabilitación ―guardó silencio para recuperar el aliento y dejó que la peli-naranja se diera una idea de a quién se refería―. La otra también era jugadora de baloncesto. Más de una vez creí que era caso perdido, pero lo logré. Tengo la fortuna de decir que todos mis pacientes se han recuperado, sólo que algunos tardan más de lo esperado y requieren otros métodos ―apiló de nuevo las libretas―. Contigo no sólo usé viejos casos similares, sino todo el apoyo que el mundo a tu alrededor te brindó. Si quieres, quédate con el cuaderno; es tuyo, después de todo.

La chica bajó la mirada, asombrada. Volvió a abrir la libreta en la primera página, donde estaba su nombre. Después la hojeó hasta detenerse en una página que el azar eligió: «Katomi sueña con ser jugadora profesional de baloncesto.». Se preguntó si Himuro sabía que recuperaría la movilidad de sus piernas cuando le dijo eso a Nentō. Probablemente ni le cruzó por la cabeza. Ahora, bien, si nunca hubiese vuelto a caminar, ¿seguiría siendo su sueño? Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras cerraba el cuaderno.

―Gracias, Sawa-sensei ―le tendió la libreta―, pero quiero que también ayude a la persona correcta.

Nentō le devolvió el gesto y sostuvo el cuaderno. Con ayuda de un bolígrafo, se fue a la última página y garabateó algo. La cerró y se la tendió de vuelta. Katomi la vio con una expresión extrañada, pero ella le insistió a que viera lo que escribió. Los ojos anaranjados de la menor siguieron las letras y números, hasta que llegó al punto final y otra sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

«Un año, cuatro meses, una semana, cinco días. Katomi García no volverá a perderse a sí misma.»

.

.

.

Katomi cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se despidió de su vieja terapeuta después de que ésta le dijera que su próximo paciente estaba por llegar a su cita. Le había insistido que se quedara con la libreta que usó durante su rehabilitación y ella la rechazó de nuevo. En lugar de dirigirse a la salida del edificio, se encaminó hacia las canchas abiertas con las que contaba el centro. Todas estaban vacías. Permaneció unos segundos admirando la tranquilidad que le brindaba el área.

Su cita le hizo un recordatorio mental, así que se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No era la única persona en el pasillo, pero sí la única cuyos pasos resonaban en las paredes; tal vez era porque aquel hombre se movía con ruedas y no piernas. Los dos pacientes de la misma doctora intercambiaron una rápida mirada. No llegaron a conocerse lo suficiente para que su separación les incomodara; tampoco eran completos desconocidos para que les resultara indiferente. Así que se sonrieron, agradeciendo aquellos partidos de baloncesto que resultaban tan distantes. Ambos lo habían necesitado.

.

.

.

Cuando su hermano le entregó la gerencia del bar, Haizaki Shōgo imaginó que pasaría los días rodeado de alcohol gratis, chicas sensuales y fajos de dinero. Lo maldecía cada vez que pasaba una franela por la barra después de que un idiota derramara algún líquido (para su desgracia, pocas veces eran de las bebidas). Si su bueno para nada hermano no se hubiese ido, hubiera continuado con sus estudios. Bueno, ¿a quién engañaba? Después de estar más de quince años detrás de un pupitre, lo último que haría sería volver a la escuela. Además, aunque no lo aceptara, entendía al mayor: ahora tenía una familia y las ganancias del lugar no le eran suficientes; tuvo que buscar un trabajo más productivo pero aburrido. Él siempre preferiría detener peleas de clientes borrachos a estar frente a una computadora todo el día.

Al parecer, su hermano y él eran más diferentes de lo que imaginaba…, o por fin había madurado.

Varias veces pensaba en lo que le aguardaría el mañana. No se imaginaba a sí mismo con arrugas y canas (se preguntaba cómo se verían en su cabellera gris), dirigiendo ese lugar hasta el día de su muerte. Sus planes eran nulos, pero no se veía como un solitario viejo decrépito. Se decía que aún era joven y esos eran pensamientos de adultos. Por el momento, disfrutaría de sus días y, cuando llegara el momento, se preocuparía de otros asuntos.

No era normal que esa clase de pensamientos lo acompañaran mientras hacía su trabajo. Claro que ese día estaba lejos de ser normal. Su jornada había iniciado con un grupo de jóvenes empresarios que celebraron quién sabe qué, comenzaron a beber bastante y muy rápido, y pasados unos minutos del medio día, algunos no podían levantarse y uno de ellos tiró su bebida sobre la barra.

Al mismo tiempo que pasó la franela para secar el mueble (después de haberlo limpiado), levantó la mirada hacia cierta chica que parecía absorta en la plática que tenía con el par de féminas que la acompañaban. Parecía tranquila y no había ocasionado ningún problema. No llamaba la atención de nadie, excepto la suya.

Terminó con el aseo y enjuagó la franela. De reojo, observó a una fémina acercándose a la barra. Usualmente le gritaban lo que querían, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso no sería necesario.

―¿Qué se te ofrece, linda? ―decidió jugar un poco y colocó la franela sobre el lavabo― ¿Algo fuerte? ¡No! Ya sé. Vienes a buscar trabajo. Lo siento, preciosa, no estoy contratando personas que no aprecian la belleza del ambiente.

―No es mi culpa que prefiera lugares más iluminados, sin olores nauseabundos y aire no tóxico ―se sentó en uno de los bancos y recargó sus codos en la barra―. ¿Cómo has estado, Shō-chan?

―Estresado, pero nada que una linda americana no pueda arreglar ―rio al verla rodar los ojos―. Debes darme un poco de crédito, Katom. Después de todo, no hemos hablado desde el año pasado y comienzo a sentirme solo.

―Me gustaría hacerte compañía, pero el lunes regreso a casa ―sonrió por la expresión indiferente que mantuvo él―. Sé que tuvimos varios choques en el pasado y nunca nos llevamos muy bien, pero quería agradecerte por los consejos que me llegaste a dar; fueron de mucha ayuda.

―No te quieras poner sentimental conmigo, no funcionará. Aunque…, yo también te quiero dar las gracias, supongo ―una sonrisa retorcida acabó con las esperanzas que tenía Katomi de que él tomara una plática en serio; no obstante, así era Haizaki―. Tu accidentito me hizo llegar a la fama después de que este caballero ―se señaló a sí mismo―, dijera toda la verdad. Gracias por no enfadarte y dejarme disfrutar de mi popularidad.

―Nunca cambies, Shō-chan ―bajó del banco con una sonrisa en labios―. Nos vemos.

―¿No piensas despedirte de tu mejor amiga?

Katomi miró sobre su hombro al peli-gris. Se volvió hacia las mesas que estaban plagadas de clientes, hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad y chocó con unos orbes marrones, los cuales la veían fijamente. La americana siguió al par de féminas que se alejaban de aquella mesa y dejaban sola a la azabache. Todos sus instintos le gritaron correr o pedir ayuda, pero algo desconocido, más fuerte, le hizo caminar hacia ella.

―¡Salúdame al idiota de Nijimura! ―Haizaki gritó por último y no esperó una respuesta.

'― _Cuídate, Katom.'_

La peli-naranja atravesó por mesas, sillas y clientes, con su mirada fija en la que la otra chica le devolvía. Aún tenía sus sospechas. Quería asegurarse que sus ojos no le mentían, pero era imposible: tenía puestos sus anteojos y, que recordara, su graduación no había aumentado. Se detuvo enfrente de la japonesa, quien sonrió cual villana en una película de terror. No sabía si alegrarse por no estar alucinando o darse un golpe por caminar directamente hacia el peligro.

―Vaya ―su voz le parecía tan normal y familiar, como si la hubiese escuchado ayer―. Pero si es mi anaranjada favorita. La entrenadora no mentía: sí recuperaste tus piernas. Creo que merezco unas palabras de agradecimiento, ¿no? Toma asiento, si quieres, estoy a punto de irme ―le obedeció en total silencio―. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo invito ―no le contestó― ¿Qué te pasa, Katomi? ¿Te contagiaste de idiotismo?

―¿Cómo has estado?

Hosoku chasqueó la lengua. ―Más de un año sin verme y, ¿es lo único que se te ocurre decir? Vamos. Si te vas a quedar como si el gato te hubiera comido la lengua, adiós.

―Uy. Lo siento ―su tono sonó más burlón que molesto―. No sé qué debo decirle a la autora de mi accidente y a los ataques de mi familia. Me imagino que tú tienes más experiencia en eso, ¿no?

―¿Quieres iniciar una pelea conmigo, anaranjada? Tu amiguito, Shōgo, no se pondrá muy feliz si destruyes su bar.

―Qué raro. Creí que él y tú se llevarían…, ah. Cierto. Olvidé que fue él quien dijo la verdad sobre mi accidente. ¿Cómo te recibieron los demás equipos cuando se enteraron de que fracturaste a todas esas estrellas apropósito? ―se mantuvo calmada a pesar del fuego que se formaba en los ojos de la japonesa; juró que le tiraría un golpe en cualquier momento y se arriesgó a que aumentara esa posibilidad―: ¿Cómo te recibió tu hermana?

Katomi tensó sus músculos; ahora estaba segura de que la bestia lanzaría la mesa contra ella y se abalanzaría con garras y colmillos. Hosoku sí pensó en hacerlo, pero se quedó quieta y no supo por qué. Le pareció extraño cómo su furia e ira se disipaban y eso le hizo enojarse aún más; sin embargo, se encontró débil y caída. Estuvo a punto de levantar un brazo, pero la mano invisible, de la única persona que podía calmarla, la detuvo. Quería clavar un derechazo en la nariz de la americana, pero una opresión en el pecho empezaba a empujar las lágrimas por sus ojos. Era una sensación que le hacía recordar. La conocía muy bien. Y la odiaba.

―No puedo creer que la hayan elegido capitana ―habló en un tono que pensó haber olvidado cómo usarlo; se sorprendió al igual que la más alta―, pero, después de ver su trabajo, no cabía duda: es una líder nata. Qué bueno que no se convirtió en una persona igual de patética que su buena para nada hermana. Estoy orgullosa de ella.

―Tal vez ―aclaró su garganta cuando escuchó que su voz sonó un poco agresivo―, debas decírselo a Nyo-chan en persona, no a mí.

―¿¡Cómo!? ―no quiso hacer esa pregunta― Por si no te has dado cuenta ―no quería seguir hablando―, yo no soy como tú.

'― _¡Cállate, idiota!'_

―Yo no rompí una estúpida promesa ni le mentí a nadie. ¡Estuve a punto de matar a alguien frente a todo el país! ¡Me convertí en una criminal frente a los ojos de mi hermana, la única que nunca pensó mal de mí y siempre veía mi lado bueno! ¿¡Cómo esperas que la felicite cuando lo último que le dije fue que esperaba que se pudriera junto a la perra de su madre!?

La peli-naranja se hizo hacia atrás mientras Hosoku intentaba controlar su respiración. Katomi vio cómo los brazos de la asiática temblaban y su mirada volvía a encenderse con esa llama que la convertía en una bomba humana. Una parte de su cuerpo quería salir de ahí, alejarse lo más rápido y no volver hacia la bestia. No obstante, una voz le decía, le aseguraba, que enfrente de ella estaba una completa desconocida. Observó su mirada con mayor detenimiento. Le parecía más frágil que peligrosa.

―Podrías iniciar con una disculpa…

―Y eso arreglará todo como por arte de magia, ¿no?

―Todo ya está arreglado, Arale, yo recuperé mis piernas y Akuma dejó de ser una casa de futuras criminales. Perdiste. Ahora, ríndete. Sólo acepta la derrota y pide perdón.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio que parecieron eternos para ambas― ¿Por qué no estás llamando a la policía o golpeándome hasta que no sienta mis piernas? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila frente a la persona que casi te arrebata todo? ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?

―Ya te dije: perdiste…, y te perdono.

―No ―se levantó sin previo aviso―, no, no. Se supone que la loca, aquí, soy yo. Estarías cometiendo un grave error. No puedes perdonarme. Estás loca.

―Si yo puedo hacerlo, también tu hermana. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Yu-chan o…

Hosoku rio sonoramente. ―Sueña en lo imposible ―se colgó su bolso y acomodó la silla―, y sólo te odiaré más.

Katomi siguió el cuerpo de la japonesa, hasta que éste se detuvo fuera de la entrada. Vio a un chico azabache acercándole, antes de saludarla de manera amorosa. Acto seguido, ambos desaparecieron. Ella sólo alcanzó a ver parte del perfil del varón, pero no le resultó difícil saber quién era.

Las palabras de Hosoku resonaron en su cabeza. Tal vez sí estaba loca y sí cometía un grave error. Pero, ¿quién podría saber? Hubo alguna vez que pensaban que el mundo era plano y se equivocaron. Y si ella se equivocaba, tenía la extensión del Océano Pacífico para protegerse.

* * *

 **Sip, sip, sip, sip. La protagonista y la antagonista se despidieron en "buenos" términos; es decir, por lo menos no acabaran en una pelea a golpes, ¿verdad? No sé cuáles de las dos despedidas me gustó más: Sawa-sensei o Arale. Las dos tuvieron lo suyo. Lo único malo es que esta pieza da entrada al siguiente capítulo. Sólo les diré algo: es un manojo de sentimientos. Estoy segura de que les gustará. Así que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	33. Sueña - Parte III

**Recomendación Musical: "Solar Glider" – Soundcritters**

* * *

Con la final del Inter-Escolar a una semana de disputarse, las prácticas en fines de semana ya eran más regulares. Habían comenzado desde que se convirtieron en los ganadores del Torneo de Kantō.

Mientras sus jugadoras realizaban movimientos fuertes y seguros en las canchas, Shijima observaba desde la puerta. Había veces en que le sorprendía cómo, pese a los años, su vista continuaba igual de poderosa. Una expresión alegre iluminó su rostro y ésta no cambió cuando cierta persona entró al edificio. Sus leves jadeos le indicaron que llegó corriendo.

―Veo que tuviste el descaro de desaparecer durante toda una semana ―su regaño no tuvo mucho efecto, pues su tono burlón le traicionó―. Creo que tal irresponsabilidad merece un castigo, ¿no crees? ―a pesar del rostro melancólico de la menor, él mantuvo su sonrisa― Si te ordeno correr todas las mañanas, durante dos horas, ¿lo harías…, aun estando en América?

―Una mujer compró el departamento ―habló sin responder―, nos deshicimos de todos nuestros muebles, Tai-chan se quedó con la camioneta ―la sonrisa que dibujó, le dolió más que la vez que el poste cayó sobre sus piernas―. Hisame-sensei…, mañana vuelo de regreso a casa.

―¿¡Qué!?

El par se giró hacia el dueño de aquella voz que se unió a la conversación. Su mirada hizo que el azabache olvidara la punzada que molestaba su pecho, y su semblante detuvo la lágrima que estaba por escapar de los ojos de la más alta.

Kotonaru estaba centrada en un Uno a Uno contra otra Pívot, pero cuando vio la llamativa cabellera de su superior, corrió hacia ella con la idea de preguntarle acerca de su ausencia durante la última semana. Y lo que escuchó…, debía ser mentira, ¿cierto? Katomi dijo que se iría después del Inter-Escolar y ésta era en siete días exactos. Claro que podía esperar un poco más antes de subir al avión. No quería que se fuera, aún no; quería que estuviera ahí para cuando ganara su primera copa como capitana, quería que la abrazara mientras susurrase "Sabía que podías hacerlo.". Pero, más importante, no quería que todavía se fuera, porque no sabía si podría.

Aún no estaba lista para seguir sin ella.

―D-dijiste que estarías aquí para el Inter-Escolar ―sus labios temblaron a medida que trataba de controlar su tono―. Estamos tan cerca de la final…, n-no puedes irte ahora.

―Mis planes no resultaron como imaginé ―llevó una mano hacia el hombro de Shijima y él brindó una sonrisa triste―. Prometo desearles mucha suerte desde el aeropuerto.

―¡Mentiste! ―gritó sin poder retener más su tono.

―Kotonaru…

―No, Hisame-sensei ―Katomi interrumpió al hombre―. Nyo-chan tiene un punto. Prometí estar presente en su final. Olvidé que el futuro es algo que siempre estará fuera de nuestras manos. Nunca debí dar por hecho el mañana ―se giró hacia la menor y se cruzó de brazos, aún con una sonrisa―. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

―Por favor…

―Tienen todo para conseguir la victoria ―tragó saliva ante la expresión descorazonadora de la japonesa―. Estoy segura de que, contigo como líder, podrán ganarle a A… ¿¡ah!? ―llevó su mirada hacia el centro del gimnasio, donde, además de sus chicas, estaban jugadoras que no pertenecían si quiera a esa prefectura. Al mismo tiempo que una de esas féminas se volvía hacia ella, Katomi giró hacia su antiguo entrenador― Una imagen que nunca creí ver.

―Y que yo jamás creí volver a ver…

―¡Katomi! ―la capitana de Akuma, con un balón en manos, se detuvo al lado de Kotonaru (quien tenía su mirada en el piso, como si estuviese meditando), y respondió a la sonrisa de la mayor con un mismo gesto― Me alegra volverte a ver. No hemos hablado desde… ¿cuándo? ¿Los cuartos de final?

―Ah. Aunque debo aceptar que la semifinal entre Shutsu y tu equipo, fue espectacular.

―Muchas gracias. Digamos que los entrenamientos de nuestra propia bestia han rendido frutos.

Como por arte de magia o gracias al nuevo apodo que estaba construyendo, Tanjiro Oto apareció a un costado de su jugadora. De reojo, Katomi ahogó una risilla por el cambio que sufrió el rostro de Shijima; aseguraba que ambos hombres se volverían grandes amigos.

―Espero que no estés diciendo malas cosas sobre mí, Shiori ―el hombre bromeó, antes de girarse hacia la americana―. Buenas tardes, García-san, es un placer volver a vernos. ¿Nos acompañarás en esta práctica en conjunto?

―No precisamente ―la expresión caída regresó a su rostro―. De hecho, vine a dar un anuncio importante y a…, despedirme.

Ambos integrantes de Akuma enfriaron sus rostros y bajaron sus miradas, casi imitando a Kotonaru. Por su parte, sin darse cuenta de la situación, la joven Alero de Tensai, Kanryō, acabó con su circuito de tiros y se percató de la presencia de Katomi, así que corrió hacia la superior, atravesó al trío de personas pensantes y atrapó a la oji-naranja en un sorpresivo abrazo.

―¡Creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros, García-Senpai! ―su grito no sólo alertó a varios presentes más, sino que rompió el tímpano de la apodada― ¿Viniste a gritarnos y presionarnos por lo cerca que está la…? ―pero, en eso, notó el semblante de la más alta, junto con el de los entrenadores y las capitanas. Después de mirar a estas últimas, borró su sonrisa, dio por terminado el abrazo y se colocó frente a la extranjera― ¿G-García-Senpai?

Katomi alejó su atención del escenario y llevó una mano hacia el hombro de la menor. ―Es hora de decir adiós.

Las pupilas de Kanryō se contrajeron. ―N-no ―sus labios comenzaron a temblar―, no tú también…

―Nyo-chan ―apodó a la capitana al mismo tiempo que se alejó de la Alero―, lo que hablamos hace dos semanas, ¿estás de acuerdo? ―mantuvo su vista en ella hasta que asintió con lentitud. Se volvió hacia su entrenador― Hagámoselos saber, entonces.

Ya con la mayoría de las miradas encima, Katomi emprendió caminata hacia el escenario. Detrás de ella, Shijima colocó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de sus dos chicas. Su tacto les hizo caminar junto a él. Cuando se aseguró que se detendrían a escasos pies del escenario, alcanzó a su vieja estrella y subió las escaleras detrás de ella.

―¿No es un poco extraño tener una práctica en conjunto a días de la final? ―la escuchó preguntar.

―No iba a desaprovechar tal oportunidad ―respondió en un intento de tono burlón― ¿Qué tal y, después de ganarles, volvíamos a nuestra antigua rivalidad?

Katomi se halló a sí misma riendo ligeramente. Llevó su mirada hacia donde el pódium descansaba. Después de asegurarse que Shijima se detuviera donde los escalones terminaban, vio hacia su público. Alineadas frente a ella, estaban todas las chicas de Tensai sin ningún orden en específicos: pudo ver a su antigua alineación entre las novatas o las mayores o junto a las jugadoras de Akuma.

Un sentimiento de orgullo llenó su pecho al mismo tiempo que se detenía frente al pódium.

Era así como debía ser. Prodigios y bestias. Tensai y Akuma. No sería sólo su equipo quien escuchara sus palabras, sino una academia que se había convertido en las antagonistas principales durante años. Y, ahora, ahí estaban. Entre sus chicas, como unas hermanas más. Capitana junto a capitana. Entrenador junto a entrenador.

Donde quiera que estuviese, Izanami Kesshō debía estar retorciéndose en derrota.

―Desde mi primer año junto al equipo ―moderó su volumen para no gritar, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharan―, supe que Tensai no era como los demás equipos con los que he estado; lo supe en el momento en que vi al sobreprotector entrenador y a las locas compañeras. Nunca me imaginé encontrar a una familia dentro de este gimnasio y…, creer que estuve a punto de perderla ―su sonrisa mostró más tristeza de lo que esperó―. En mi segundo año, tuve un accidente que también afectó al equipo entero. Todos ustedes deben saber de lo que hablo: en la Copa de Invierno de hace tres años, Akuma tiró un poste sobre mis piernas y eso hizo que terminara parapléjica por más de un año.

Claro que algunas miradas cayeron sobre los cuerpos de las bestias que estaban presentes; no obstante, las responsables, avergonzadas, alejaron su atención al darse cuenta de su error. Por su parte, algunas jugadoras de Akuma, bajaron su cabeza en deshonra. Ninguna de las pródigas lo sabía, pero las pertenecientes de Yamanashi habían jurado que los errores del anterior equipo, no las afectaría en el presente. Sin embargo, no todas podían olvidarlo con facilidad, en especial la capitana y el entrenador. Estos últimos estuvieron por imitar a las demás, cuando la sonrisa en la peli-naranja les obligó a mantener su atención en ella.

―El día de hoy, estoy frente a una escena que nunca imaginé fuera real: prodigios y bestias, juntas. Akuma tomó la noble decisión de cambiar la fama de su equipo y reconstruirlo de los errores de otras personas. Y eso merece nuestro respeto ―a segundos de aplaudir, los demás integrantes de Tensai le imitaron. Al cabo de unos segundos, se detuvieron, dejando a Akuma con un par de rostros ruborizados―. Ya no se encuentran con nosotros aquellos que fueron testigos de la primera amistad y rivalidad con Akuma, pero estoy segura de que, al igual que yo, están orgullosas y felices por tenerlos en nuestra casa, la cual también se ha convertido en la suya.

Los aplausos volvieron a escucharse, sólo que esta vez iniciaron de las manos de Akuma. Katomi logró ver cómo Tanjiro y Kettō le agradecían con sonrisas y ligeras reverencias. Antes de levantar una mano para pedir silencio, les devolvió el gesto.

―Como se dijo el día en que nuestra vieja capitana, Masae, se fue ―aún sentía una punzada en su pecho al apodar a la rubia―, permanecí estos meses con ustedes para ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera. Estoy feliz al ver lo mucho que han mejorado tanto física como mentalmente; han mejorado tanto que tienen la confianza de compartir una práctica junto a sus próximos contrincantes ―compartió una sonrisa con Kettō y Tanjiro―. La final del Inter-Escolar está a una semana de disputarse. No tengo la menor idea de quiénes serán las ganadoras, pero cualquiera que sea el resultado, se lo habrán ganado ―miró de reojo hacia donde Shijima estaba. Después de que el hombre asintiera, ella agregó―: Cabe mencionar que, tras hablar con el entrenador y con la capitana, hemos encontrado a la nueva vice-capitana…, Kanryō Gin.

Todos los cercanos a la nombrada, saltaron sobre ella con golpes amistosos y palmas levantadas. La pobre Alero soltó un par de quejidos al verse bajo los cuerpos eufóricos de sus compañeras y, al parecer, ahora, jugadoras. Inclusive la mayoría de las chicas de Akuma la felicitaron con emoción. Las felicitaciones duraron un tiempo, hasta que todos se tranquilizaron y la nueva vice-capitana pudo meditar lo que acababa de suceder. Aún sin creerlo, levantó su mirada hacia su superior.

―¿Q-qué…? ―fue lo único que logró susurrar, lo suficientemente alto para que Katomi le escuchase.

―Desde antes de la graduación, el entrenador, la antigua capitana y yo notamos lo bien que trabajas bajo presión o estrés; tus decisiones se vuelven más precisas y formulas planes más rápido. Es una aptitud que se carece en Tensai ―varios presentes rieron secamente―. La mayoría de las pródigas se dejan guiar por el estrés, y sus movimientos se debilitan. Contigo al lado de la capitana, podrás controlar al equipo.

―¿Por qué…?

―Ma-chan lo decidió ―a pesar de la mirada fulminante del entrenador, ella continuó―: No es un secreto saber que la capitana y la vice-capitana tienen la misión de encontrar a las hermanas que continuarán con los papeles…, sólo que esta vez, fue al revés: yo fui quien encontró a la futura capitana en Nyo-chan y ella te eligió a ti, Gin-chan, así que no la decepciones ―vio cómo, todavía indecisa, asintió con seguridad y sonrió, orgullosa. Tras devolverle el gesto, miró a todos―. En una semana, ambos equipos se enfrentarán en el Inter-Escolar. Continuarán con el legado de una antigua generación. Tal vez nuestro capítulo haya llegado a su fin, pero el suyo no. Esta historia aún no termina. Así que jueguen por ustedes, no por nosotras. Luchen, ganen, pero nunca dejen de divertirse. ¡Tensai, lidera!

―¡Lidera! ―absolutamente todos, bestias y pródigas, gritaron en unísono.

Katomi sonrió hasta que las comisuras de los labios le dolieron. ―Muchas gracias, por todo. Continúen con su entrenamiento. ―y se alejó del pódium.

―Únetenos ―Kotonaru, quien no había hablado para nada, dio un paso al frente. Cuando tuvo todas las miradas sobre ella, agregó―: Ten una última práctica con nosotras.

―Mi niña… ―Shijima exclamó en un tono triste.

La americana observó la expresión del hombre, antes de voltearse hacia la de la nueva capitana. Sabía que su entrenador también anhelaba que los acompañase, aunque no lo aceptara. Cierto era que, después de despedirse de su familia, los únicos planes que ella tenía eran ir a un lugar alejado y solitario, donde pudiera llorar a gusto, sin que nadie la viese. Tal vez hacer un poco de ejercicio, sería más productivo que eso.

―Acepto ―respondió ella y se giró hacia el oji-avellana. La expresión de este último se iluminaría en maldad (mientras que los rostros de las jugadoras caerían en terror), al escuchar sus siguientes palabras―: Entrenador, pónganos su mejor práctica…

.

.

.

Mientras los cuerpos inertes de las jugadoras (algunas completamente inconscientes), descansaban sobre la duela, gradas o escenario, Shijima y Katomi caminaron hacia la salida del gimnasio. Ambos escucharon las risillas de Tanjiro, quien también se divertía cuando sus chicas no soportaban los entrenamientos bestiales. La peli-naranja de verdad que se arrepintió de sus palabras: sus pantorrillas punzaban y aún no recuperaba del todo su respiración; sin embargo, se obligó a mantener una postura firme junto a su viejo entrenador.

―No me dejarás acompañarte al aeropuerto, ¿verdad?

―Si eso significa abandonar el entrenamiento o encargárselo a Taka-chan, no.

Los dos rieron aunque les doliese.

Antes de que las demás cayeran desmayadas, Katomi se aseguró de despedirse de las chicas que la acompañaron en la alineación principal del año pasado, así como de las chicas de primero que habían recibido su uniforme. A estas últimas les dijo que esperaba ver a una de ellas anotando el punto final en el Inter-Escolar. Tranquilizó las inseguridades de Kanryō con respecto a su nuevo puesto, y le aseguró a Kotonaru que haría un increíble trabajo como capitana. También se dirigió con Kettō y Tanjiro. A la menor le agradeció personalmente sobre el cambio que estaba haciendo en su equipo y al hombre le deseó mucha suerte para el partido que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ya fuera del edificio, Shijima y Katomi permanecieron frente al otro. Ambos medían lo mismo, así que sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel. El hombre aún recordaba cuando la chica medía escasos centímetros más que él, altura que ella sacrificó con tal de recuperar sus piernas. E imaginar que hubo un tiempo en que aseguró que la Ala-Pívot que llegó a conocer, nunca volvería a ser la misma. Y ahí estaba, parada enfrente de él, con la misma sonrisa y mirada con la que llegó la primera vez que cruzó la puerta. Sin darse cuenta, sujetó con más fuerza el regalo que cargaba en su mano izquierda.

Al ver cómo el hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Katomi encarnó una ceja y sonrió de lado. ―¿Sucede algo, Hisame-sensei?

―¿Cómo le haces? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo logras iluminar el día más triste con una sonrisa? ¿Cómo logras ganarte el corazón de todos los que están alrededor? ¿Cómo logras cambiar la vida de las personas con tu simple presencia?

―No lo sé ―bajó su mirada, todavía con una sonrisa―. Siempre he creído que es un don natural que tengo, pero últimamente pienso que es una maldición ―al levantar de nuevo su rostro, la primera lágrima, después de soportar su discurso sobre el escenario, por fin se escapó―. Porque me encariño fácilmente con las personas y siempre tengo que alejarme de ellas; siempre debo despedirme de aquellos que se convirtieron en mi todo. Y lo detesto. Tal vez nunca debí abrirme mucho con usted, entrenador, porque ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que no volveré a ver a mi padre.

Shijima ya esperaba algo parecido, pero no aquellas palabras. En el instante en que tragó saliva para que sus siguientes palabras no salieran entrecortadas, sus propios ojos también se dieron por vencidos. ―Muchos me han dicho que cometo un error al ver a mis jugadoras como hijas, porque siempre es doloroso cuando deben continuar con su vida. Pero te puedo asegurar, mi niña, lo más difícil es este momento, porque jamás imaginé que una gigantesca americana anaranjada me llenaría de alegría cada vez que entrara por la puerta o que me destruiría el corazón cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencida o que me tendría con el corazón en la garganta cuando no se apareciese por una semana ―llevó una mano hacia el hombro de la menor y ese fue el motor para que ambos comenzaran a llorar con fuerza―. Katomi, mi niña…, te amo. Te amo como sólo un padre puede hacerlo…, y como un padre, sé que debo dejarte ir. Aunque lo que más deseo es tenerte todos los días para ver esa hermosa sonrisa, deseo más que vayas a América, hagas tu vida, cumplas tus sueños y siempre, siempre, seas feliz.

―Me odio a mí misma…, porque ya soy feliz aquí, en Japón, con usted. Y, aun así, voy a tomar un maldito avión para alejarme de usted por un océano entero. Quiero estudiar en Los Ángeles, formar parte del equipo nacional…, pero no quiero alejarme.

―Mi niña ―sin poder soportarlo más, envolvió a la menor en un enorme abrazo, tan grande que hablaba más de lo que ambos pudieran decir con palabras―, siempre estaremos juntos aunque estemos separados. Te convertiste en alguien tan importante que, cuando sufriste tu accidente y juraste no volver a ser la misma, mi mundo se desplomó. No quiero volverte a ver sin el brillo en tus ojos, sino con la sonrisa que, por lo que vi en tus fotos, has tenido desde que naciste. Así que vete, toma ese vuelo y conquista al mundo.

―Pero ―hundió su rostro en el hombro del mayor―, ¿volveré a verlo?

En lugar de responder, Shijima, aunque le doliera, rompió el abrazo, limpió un par de lágrimas del rostro de Katomi y le tendió el regalo que cargaba consigo. Con la mirada, le indicó que rompiese la envoltura para que descubriera de qué se tratase. Katomi rasgó el papel hasta que se encontró con la pasta de lo que parecía ser un libro. No obstante, al encontrarse con la portada, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

«Álbum de la Familia Pródiga»

―N-no ―con manos temblorosas, le devolvió el libro―. No me lo puedo llevar. S-son las memorias de todo el equipo…

―Cada vez que lo abras ―sostuvo el álbum, sin la intención de quedárselo, y comenzó a hojearlo―, y veas nuestra historia, no importa si tienes noventa años, recordarás a tu familia que siempre tendrás en el corazón; aunque no vuelvas a verla, aunque no recuerdes sus nombres ―llegó a la última página y se la mostró―, siempre nos llevarás contigo.

«Sueña con nosotros, poste.»

Al mismo tiempo que aceptó nuevamente el álbum, ella se lanzó a los brazos de él. Como si de una cinta fotográfica se tratase y mientras sentía sus brazos devolviendo la muestra de afecto, una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que ese hombre, un extraño al principio, se había convertido en la figura paterna más cercana que tuvo desde la muerte de Oleguer. Y como si de su verdadero padre se tratase, sentía que su corazón se rompería cuando diese por terminado el abrazo, se alejara y, por fin, dijera adiós.

―Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Papá.

―Gracias por formar parte de mi vida como una hija, mi niña.

Desde la vitrina del equipo, cierta mujer observaba a padre e hija despedirse. Al cabo de unos segundos más de abrazo, ambos se separaron mas no alejaron. Sonrió de una manera amorosa. Recordó que la tarde anterior, la chica llegó a su gimnasio para despedirse y agradecerle. Sin embargo, terminó como una charla motivacional cuando empezó a hablar de lo que sucedió hacía años, pero que tenía relación con su presente.

"― _Cuando me dijeron que no volvería a caminar, sentí que mi vida no tenía sentido. Aun así, todos los días, al levantarme de la cama, bajaba mis piernas y me levantaba, esperando que, por arte de magia, permanecería de pie. Fue así durante un año, hasta que, cierto día, tan sólo…, me quedé parada."_

"― _Entonces… ¿por qué no continuó con su sueño? Pudo haberlo logrado."_

"― _Pero me rendí antes de intentarlo. Y no me molesta, ya no. Porque tú luchaste por nosotras dos. Cumplí con mi sueño cuando tu conseguiste el tuyo. Muchas gracias."_

Sōsu observó cómo la chica se alejó del hombre y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del instituto. Esperó unos segundos y se acercó al entrenador. Notó que las lágrimas hacían caminos por las mejillas del más alto. No le sorprendió ni enterneció. Desde que lo conoció, supo que era un dramático.

―¿No se lo dijiste? ―ella preguntó

―Quiero que sea una sorpresa ―respondió y pasó su antebrazo por los ojos―. Todavía falta un año. El entrenador me dijo que iniciará con los reclutamientos en un par de semanas. Cuando llegue, ella ya tendrá un tiempo en el equipo. Tal vez ni siquiera me reconozca.

―Sueña con cosas que no son, Hisame-kun.

Shijima rio por el comentario de su vieja compañera y cofundadora del equipo. ―Acompáñame. Es momento de que nuestra familia conozca a su futura entrenadora. ¡Mis niñas! ¡Es un gusto presentarles a Sōsu Mirai-san! ―un par de jadeos sorpresivos se escucharon― Trabajará con nosotros a partir de hoy…

.

.

.

Su mirada se paseó una vez más por lo que se convirtió en su hogar durante tres largos años. Aún podía verse pintando el lugar y acomodando todos sus muebles. Cada esquina le hacía recordar. Las sombras parecían bailar para que jamás olvidara. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Tal vez el departamento ya no le perteneciera, pero la había visto crecer y eso nada podría quitarlo. Sólo esperaba que la siguiente dueña hiciera buen uso del lugar, como ella lo hizo alguna vez.

―¡¿Segura que no se te olvida nada, Alex?!

―¡No! Además, ¡si se me olvida algo, tú regresas, ¿vale?!

―¡Estás loca! ¡La nueva dueña está por llegar! ¡Si olvidas algo, dalo por perdido! ―cerró la puerta tras asegurarse que los recuerdos la acompañaran.

.

.

.

―¡No me amenaces, Alexandra! ―Katomi empujó las puertas del edificio y atravesó el jardín que le dio la bienvenida durante años― ¡Fue tu culpa que tuviera que regresar por tu celular! ¡Creí haberte preguntado que si no olvidabas nada!

― _Tengo una pobre memoria, hermanita_ ―la mujer respondió desde el otro lado de la línea, ayudada por el celular de Midorima _―. Lo bueno es que la nueva dueña ya estaba, sino… ¡adiós, celular! En fin, será mejor que te apures. Ya mandé un taxi._

―Hai. Ahorita llego.

Katomi guardó su celular, junto con el de su hermana, en su bolso. No podía creer a su hermana. Mientras ella y los chicos se quedaban tranquilos en el aeropuerto, ella tuvo que regresar a Tokio porque Alexandra dejó su celular enchufado. Sólo imploraba porque no se le hiciera tarde. Abrió la puerta del vehículo y entró en el asiento trasero.

―Buenos días ―ella saludó sin levantar la mirada al conductor, pues quería asegurarse que sí contara con efectivo y así era―. Al aeropuerto, por favor.

―Buenos días, señorita. Con mucho gusto ―el hombre pisó el acelerador y comenzaron a andar―. Quiero imaginarme que sí logró reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos.

La oji-naranja levantó su mirada, extrañada. Ya le había parecido conocida la forma en que el hombre se dirigió a ella, pero un _déjà vú_ le recorrió por completo con sus últimas palabras. Por el retrovisor, observó los ojos del taxista…, el mismo que la llevó a su departamento cuando llegó a Japón, tres años atrás. Sonrió y contagió al hombre.

―Veo que sigue sin nunca equivocarse.

El hombre rio junto a la menor. Mientras continuó con su plática, su mirada divagaba entre el escenario que tenía enfrente y el reflejo que se mostraba en el retrovisor. Recordó la primera vez que vio ese par de ojos anaranjados (después de todo, eran imposibles de olvidar); la americana había cambiado mucho. Sin embargo, aún conservaba ese brillo que juró que desaparecería cuando su hija hizo que un poste le cayera encima.

El padre de Hosoku Arale giró por una calle para llevar a la némesis de su hija al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

Una expresión confundida la acompañó hasta detenerse enfrente de aquel grupo. Su mirada captó al par de varones que estaban alejados por un par de metros; dibujó una sonrisa afectiva cuando padre e hijo Akashi se fundieron en un abrazo. Tal parecía que ambos por fin habían dejado atrás sus diferencias y, siguiendo los consejos de una de las dos hermanas García, se despidieron en buenos términos. Alejó su atención del par y se centró en quienes tenía enfrente.

―No pensabas irte sin decir adiós, ¿ah, Katomi-cchi?

Cuánto extrañaría el rostro y tono risueño de Kise…

―Perdón por hacerte regresar, Kat-Kat, pero Mukkun quiso detenerse por botanas y se nos hizo tarde.

, la expresión molesta de Momoi…

―El carro de Kagami-chin es muy lento.

, las malas excusas de Murasakibara…

―¡Eso sí que no! ¡Es una camioneta nueva!

, el rubor en las mejillas de Kagami cuando se molestaba…

―Seminueva, Bakagami. Se la compraste a Alex.

, el tono sarcástico de Aomine…

Katomi miró hacia Alexandra, quien mantuvo una sonrisa amorosa aún cuando le devolvió la mirada. ―¿Sacrificaste tu celular con tal de que ellos llegaran a tiempo?

―Por ti, hermanita, sacrificaría mi vida entera.

Todos los presentes emitieron sonidos de ternura en el instante en que ambas hermanas se sonrieron. La menor de ellas, después de voltearse hacia sus amigos, divagó su mirada, buscando una cabellera celeste. ―¿Dónde está…?

―Katomi-san.

La nombrada pegó un grito junto con un salto al escuchar tal voz detrás de ella. Al girarse, se encontró con los ojos celestes del viejo hombre fantasmal de Teikō, cargando consigo un paquete envuelto en plástico. Era la primera vez que la asustaba de esa manera y Kuroko no podía estar más feliz, pues, después de años, por fin sorprendió a la única persona inmune a su poca presencia.

Cuánto extrañaría la inusual cara alegre de Kuroko.

―El entrenador Shirogane nos mandó un regalo para ti ―Momoi se acercó al sonriente peli-celeste y tomó el presente en sus manos, antes de entregárselo a la americana. Al mismo tiempo que ella lo desenvolvía y tiraba el plástico al cesto más cercano, la vieja mánager de Tōō prosiguió―: Sabemos que cuando se te fue permitido entrenar junto a nosotros, el entrenador te dijo que jamás jugarías algún partido o recibirías un uniforme.

―Esperamos que no sea muy tarde. ―Kuroko terminó.

Cuando desenvolvió por completo la tela, los ojos de Katomi se iluminaron de su hermoso brillo. Ahogó un grito en su garganta. De reojo, apreció el rostro fascinado de su hermana mayor. Al igual que ella, no se esperaba tal obsequio: un uniforme blanco y celeste, de su tamaño, portaba dos ceros en la parte del pecho y su nombre en la parte de la espalda. Por fin, más de seis años después, podía portar el uniforme de Teikō.

―Más vale que nunca nos olvides, Kat ―Aomine se adelantó al grupo―, porque cuando vayamos a América por tu boda con Nijimura, me aseguraré de que no hayas olvidado el japonés.

―Jamás podría hacerlo ―contestó la peli-naranja―. Todos ustedes se convirtieron en mi familia. Hay tantas memorias que atesoraré hasta el último día. Además ―Kise fue el primero en correr hacia sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas contagiaban a todos los presentes―, estoy segura de que no será la última vez que nos veamos.

Uno a uno, los viejos integrantes de la alguna vez temida 'Generación Milagrosa', formaron un abrazo grupal con su antiguo miembro ilegítimo. Alexandra y Akashi padre se enternecieron por la escena. Mientras los menores lloraban en los brazos de los otros, ambos adultos compartieron una mirada y se volvieron hacia la escena, sin imaginar que el mismo pensamiento había cruzado por la mente de ambos: una verdadera amistad, no importa qué tan lejos o separada esté…, los verdaderos amigos duran para siempre.

.

.

.

Katomi miró por la ventana del avión. Se despidió con un movimiento de su brazo. Miró hacia atrás, donde Midorima y Akashi estaban sentados; el par imitó sus acciones. Ella regresó su mirada hacia el frente y sintió una mano sobre la suya. Devolvió la sonrisa que Alexandra tenía. La mayor le dio un rápido abrazo, antes de acomodarse en su asiento y colocarse su antifaz encima. Conociéndola (y la peli-naranja lo hacía muy bien), dormiría durante todo el vuelo. Katomi también se acomodó, pero no sentía ni una pizca de cansancio. Permaneció quieta, esperando lo inminente. Sacó el álbum de Tensai.

La primera foto era de toda su familia.

.

.

.

El día lluvioso sorprendió a toda la población de Los Ángeles. Fueron varios los que salieron esa mañana sin paraguas ni gabardina, por lo que más de una persona regresó a su casa o llegó a su destino con todo su cuerpo empapado, incluida esa mujer. Se hubo refugiado en una heladería por varios minutos; no obstante, desde que salió, ya iba tarde. Así que decidió apresurarse lo más que pudiera, cuidando de no resbalar. Llegó al edificio y la puerta estaba cerrada, lo que le dio a entender que ya habían comenzado. Jaló de ella y eso ocasionó que un sonoro ruido hiciese eco dentro del gimnasio. Todas las miradas del interior cayeron sobre ella.

―¡Jovencita! ―un hombre de unos setenta años le gritó― Creí haber sido muy claro con la puntualidad. Usted llega veinte minutos tarde.

―Lo sé. Lo siento ―respondió con un diminuto quejido. Las gotas aún le caían en la espalda, a pesar de vestir con su sudadera verde-jade―. Esta maldita lluvia me agarró de improviso; pensé que pararía, pero…, la suerte no estuvo mi lado.

―Sí. Esos condenados del clima merecen pagar ―su comentario hizo que un par de chicas rieran junto a él―. Está bien. Lo dejaré pasar por hoy, pero espero que no se repita. La puntualidad es una base muy importante. ¡Denle una toalla para que se pueda secar!

La recién llegada dejó su mochila junto a las demás. Recibió el pedazo de tela de parte de un chico más joven (de alguna forma, le recordaba a su viejo mánager). Arrojó su sudadera sobre sus pertenencias y comenzó a secar su cabellera. Se acercó a la alineación de féminas al mismo tiempo que el hombre proseguía con las presentaciones, y se detuvo al lado de la última chica, cuya cabellera rubia estaba atada en un chongo mal hecho. Escuchó al hombre preguntarle los datos a la morena que estaba a un lado de la rubia, así que se apresuró en terminar con su cabello.

―Siempre llegas tarde, americana.

La apodada miró de reojo a la rubia. Su expresión sorprendida cambió por una sonrisa cuando sus ojos chocaron con los orbes zafiro de la más baja. ―Eres una mentirosa…

Ella ahogó una risilla cuando el entrenador se detuvo enfrente de ella.

―Escuela y país de procedencia, posición y nombre. ―él espetó.

―Preparatoria Tensai, Japón; Base; Masae Yūgana.

―De las Reinas de la tierra del Sol naciente, ¿ah? ―inquirió el hombre y la menor asintió― Sí. He escuchado mucho de ellas; fueron mis favoritas del año pasado. Dime, ¿tú eres la famosa Emperatriz que sostuvo al equipo durante tres largos años?

―No ―contestó con unas risillas―. La Emperatriz ―miró disimuladamente de reojo―, se quedó en Japón.

Él asintió. No se percató de la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios tanto de ella como de la chica que estaba a su lado. Se detuvo enfrente de esta última y levantó su mirada por los diez centímetros que la más joven le llevaba de ventaja. ―Escuela y país de procedencia, posición y nombre.

Era un protocolo que siempre había existido. Siempre se realizaba cuando alguien llegaba a un equipo nuevo. No importaba cuál ni en qué país uno se encontrase; siempre eran los mismos datos. Ella lo había hecho toda su vida y los datos nunca eran los mismos. Hasta ese momento, su posición y, obviamente, nombre permanecían igual. Pero las escuelas jamás. Le gustaba creer que era la forma en que se daba cuenta qué tanto había crecido. Porque ya no era Nenki, ya no era Teikō, ya no era Strofes.

―Preparatoria Tensai, Japón; Ala-Pívot―dejó que la toalla cayera en su antebrazo. La luz y el tiempo se sincronizaron, dejando que una cabellera hiciera juego con unos ojos anaranjados―; Katomi García.

* * *

 **¡Kyyyyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Último capítulo! ¡Pero hay demasiadas inconsistencias! ¿Qué onda con Hisame-sensei y Ma-chan y todos los demás? ¡A-a-aaahh! Es que este no es la última pieza… ¡todavía falta el epílogo! ¡Así es! La siguiente semana, será el último capítulo de esta trilogía. Por fin, todo se acaba, termina, culmina, esfuma, ¡puf! Así que nos leemos la siguiente semana. Chao.**


	34. Katomi García

**Recomendación Musical: "Tide" – Position Music**

* * *

El sonido de turbinas de aviones, de personas charlando por celular y de las ruedas de maletas de equipaje, se escuchaba por todo el aeropuerto en Narita, Japón. Miles de personas salían y entraban por diversas puertas, subían y bajaban escaleras eléctricas, buscaban su equipaje correspondiente y hablaban con gente de diferentes temas. Cada persona que se encontraba ahí poseía una historia diferente a la de la persona que tenía a un lado, incluyendo a aquel joven, aprendiz de piloto. Tuvo la oportunidad de acompañar el vuelo como copiloto y, aunque no estuvo al mando de la nave todo el tiempo, demostró un buen trabajo.

Las aeromozas fueron las primeras en descender después de los pasajeros, seguidas por ambos pilotos. Tras despedirse con un gesto formal, ambos varones partieron en direcciones opuestas. El rubio arrastró su maleta hasta donde esas tres personas estaban; sin embargo, al detenerse enfrente de ellos, se percató de la presencia de un cuarto varón.

―¿Qué tal tu primer vuelo, Kise-kun? ―este último inquirió.

―Increíble. No puedo esperar para el siguiente.

―¿Qué tal si nos cuentas en el auto? ―el único peli-carmín intervino― Ya es un tanto tarde y todavía debemos pasar por Murasakibara.

―Apoyo tu idea, Kagamin. ―replicó la chica.

Sin saberlo, cuando se giraron hacia la salida y empezaron a salir del aeropuerto, dejaron atrás a un equipo de baloncesto cuyas integrantes se dirigían hacia donde sus familiares y amigos las esperaban. Se trataba de la primera cadena del equipo femenil de la Preparatoria Tensai, quienes regresaban de una victoria triunfal desde Senegal. La noticia completa aún no llegaba al país asiático, pero había rumores que colocaban a la as de tercero como la responsable de llevar a la victoria a su equipo.

Detrás de la estrella, el resto de la alineación avanzaba, seguida por la entrenadora en jefe y la entrenadora de la primera cadena. Se decía que la mayor de ellas fue la fundadora del equipo de Tensai cuando era una mismísima estudiante, así como la responsable de llevar a la "anaranjada" (como la apodaron generaciones posteriores), al éxito. La joven entrenadora de la primera cadena también conoció a tal estrella. Cada vez que una nueva generación entraba, le gustaba narrar la historia de aquella mágica Copa de Invierno que vivió hacía unos años, junto a la segunda alineación más fuerte que hubiese tenido Tensai, así como todo lo que vivió junto a la chica.

Sōsu Mirai fue recibida por su madre y su sobrina, antigua entrenadora y capitana, respectivamente. A gran velocidad, buscaron un transporte que las llevara a casa, pues querían apurarse para ver el partido.

Por su parte, la entrenadora más joven se detuvo enfrente de una pequeña familia, antes de abrazar felizmente a la mujer, quien sujetaba a un infante de la mano, mientras su esposo sujetaba los mangos de una carriola. Después se giró hacia el pequeño niño y le revolvió su cabellera.

―¿Cómo están mis sobrinos favoritos? ―preguntó, antes de recibir una sonrisa del niño y voltear hacia el bebé que yacía dormido en su transporte― Veo que uno de ellos salió dormilón, igual que su padre.

El mencionado soltó una corta risilla. ―Así nos llevamos, cuñadita.

―Acaso, ¿miento, Makoto?

―Ya, ya ―la mayor intervino―. No tenemos tiempo para sus peleas. Debemos apurarnos para tener todo listo y disfrutar del partido.

―¿No te parece irónico que quieras ver el juego de la misma chica que odiabas en la preparatoria, Arale?

Fuera del lugar y frente a una camioneta negra, los chicos que llegaron a pertenecer a la 'Generación Milagrosa', estaban listos para ir hasta su destino. La maleta de Kise estaba en la cajuela. El Husky Siberiano agitaba la cola en felicidad por el viaje que estaban por hacer. Ya todos estaban abordando, cuando Aomine buscó a uno de sus viejos compañeros, quien estuvo enfrente de él todo el tiempo.

―Maldición, Tetsu ―exclamó, antes de entrar a los asientos traseros, junto al perro―, creer que, después de tantos años, sigo sin verte.

―Imagínate cómo me siento yo ―intervino Kagami al mismo tiempo que se colocaba el cinturón y encendía el coche. Decidió quitarse su sudadera negra cuando cerró la puerta y el calor le atrapó―. Estamos en el mismo equipo y a veces olvido que está ahí. Creí que me terminaría acostumbrando.

―¡Oi! ―Kise gritó desde atrás― ¿Estos rasguños fueron de la vez que asustaste a Nigō y a Trauern? ¿La vez que terminaste con toda la cara arañada?

―Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad? ―exclamó sin responder a su pregunta― Aún recuerdo cuando esta camioneta era último modelo. ¿No se sienten emocionados al saber que ya han pasado tantos años?

―No es momento de ponernos melancólicos, Kagami-kun. Ya llegamos.

―¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

―Les dije que quedaba muy cerca del aeropuerto.

Todos, incluso Nigō, bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la cafetería. A pesar de la hora tan temprana, había muchas personas disfrutando de una bebida caliente o un ligero almuerzo. Se acercaron hacia las mesas que estaban al aire libre, donde un mesero oji-morado atendía a un par de clientes. Levantó su atención al sentir la mirada de alguien, hasta que sus orbes se clavaron en aquel grupo.

―Ah. Hola ―saludó en el mismo tono perezoso que lo caracterizó desde estudiante―. Llegaron antes de lo que creí. Acabo en unos quince minutos, ¿por qué no me esperan?

Antes de recibir una respuesta, Murasakibara se giró y continuó con su trabajo. Los demás se encogieron de hombros, antes de darse vuelta y acercarse a la cancha abierta de baloncesto que estaba a un lado. Sin decir palabra alguna, todos recordaron que, años atrás, la cafetería aún no era construida. El edificio había hecho que el cemento de la cancha se quebrantara y levantara. Ya no era un lugar seguro para tener algún partido amistoso. La imagen les entristeció un poco, pues, en casa, la cancha que formó gran parte de sus vidas fue desplazada por un nuevo edificio lleno de departamentos. Eso les recordaba el pasar de los años.

―¿Tenemos botanas para el juego? ―preguntó Aomine mientras jugaba con una piedra a sus pies― No me concentro si no tengo unas buenas frituras.

―Debemos ir a comprar ―Kagami respondió y checó la hora en su celular. No podía dejar de pensar que se volvió bastante responsable con el paso de los días―, y todavía debemos regresar a Tokio. Ugh. No tenemos tiempo.

―Tranquilízate, Kagami-kun ―Kuroko miró de reojo a cierto peli-morado, quien todavía vestía con su uniforme―, aún nos quedan dos horas.

―Listo ―exclamó Murasakibara al detenerse junto a ellos. Soltó su cabellera y se retiró el mandil―. ¿Podemos ir por comida?

―¿No tenías desayuno gratis por ser mesero?

―Nunca es suficiente.

Kise, al igual que los demás, rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. ―¿Creen que Japón pueda ganar? Lo hicieron muy bien contra Alemania…

―Fue un juego genial, hai ―habló Momoi―, pero no podrán mientras América tenga a esas dos.

―Qué lástima. Después de que el equipo varonil perdió, esperaba que las chicas tuvieran mejor suerte.

Los tres chicos que pertenecían a tal equipo empezaron a gritarle al rubio. Los demás rieron por la expresión de este último, mientras Nigō ladraba en diversión. Dejaron la vieja cancha detrás de ellos. Sabían que sus grietas habían sido testigos de más de una historia, al igual que aquella que alguna vez tuvieron en casa. Cada uno cargaba con un capítulo, mientras los demás yacían del otro lado del Océano Pacífico.

Al otro extremo del mundo, el atardecer estaba cada vez más cerca. Una parte de la población se apresuraba para terminar sus últimos trabajos, pues querían llegar a tiempo, ya sea a sentarse frente a sus televisores o sus asientos en las gradas del gimnasio. Cierto par de amigos caminaba por las calles, con la brisa del mar sobre sus rostros. Se dirigían hacia el departamento en el que vivieron varios años (pero hacía tiempo que lograron conseguir su propio lugar para vivir), pues prometieron recogerla.

―¿Conseguiste las flores? ―preguntó el pelirrojo― Recuerda que nos las quieren reales, sino de papel.

―Están lista ―el de anteojos respondió―; blancas y rosadas. ¿Qué hay del pastel?

―Nada de nuez, mermelada y queso, para mi seguridad.

Akashi y Midorima rieron al mismo tiempo que se detenían enfrente del edificio. Levantaron su mirada hacia el sexto nivel, donde yacía el departamento de la mujer. Soltaron un pesado suspiro y entraron en la planta. Se volvieron a detener al pie de las escaleras.

―¿Qué tal van las cosas entre Masae y tú? ―el oji-verde inquirió― ¿Ya están cerca de llegar a este punto?

―Todavía no ―contestó el más bajo―. Aún estamos lejos de organizar nuestra propia boda.

A unas calles de ahí, dentro de una boutique para caballero, dos azabaches eran atendidos por una mujer de mediana edad. El más bajo esperaba, sentado, a que el otro saliera para mostrarle el último traje que se probó. Se irguió cuando vio que el mayor caminó hacia él. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que ató su sudadera negra en la cintura. No sabía si vestirla o llevársela cargando, aunque el calor del verano le decía que ponérsela era una muy mala idea.

―¿Qué opinas? ―Nijimura alzó sus brazos e inspeccionó el traje. Por un momento, se distinguió el brillo de su anillo color plata― Me gusta el color.

―Hace que tus ojos resalten, sí ―Himuro se acercó para verlo más cerca, cuando un pensamiento sin relación alguna llegó a su mente―. Oye, me acabo de acordar. _**Sis'**_ me pidió que te recordara enviar las invitaciones a los demás chicos. Ya lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

El rostro del más alto palideció. ―Se me olvidó.

―¡Te las di la semana pasada!

Ajena a aquella situación y dentro de las comodidades de su departamento, Alexandra terminó de colgarse el último arete. Admiró una última vez su rostro y limpió una pestaña que había caído. Al llevar su mano hacia su párpado, un brillo deslumbró desde uno de sus dedos. Acarició el anillo dorado y una sonrisa burlona, junto con una risilla, escaparon.

"― _Y, ¡no! Su entrenador no es mi tipo."_

Esas habían sido sus palabras y creyó que las decía enserio. Pero, bueno, cometió el error de olvidar que el tiempo cambiaba vidas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su vida tomaría un giro de ciento ochenta grados y viviría todo lo que vivió, se habría reído en su cara. Nunca lo habría imaginado.

Un toqueteo en la puerta del departamento hizo que saliera del baño. Se detuvo enfrente de la vitrina y el reflejo del cristal le ayudó a verse una vez más. Su cabello recogido le hacía sentir más fresca. El maquillaje le ayudaba a conservar la juventud de su rostro. Aunque el atuendo no era lo que siempre solio vestir, le ajustaba a la perfección a su nueva silueta, menos esbelta pero por un buen motivo.

Se entristeció un poco al percatarse que estaba sola en el departamento. Cuando regresó a su ciudad natal después de vivir un tiempo en Japón, la rutina diaria era despertar con el escándalo de los tres adolescentes que vivieron más de un año junto a ella. No obstante, ellos habían comenzado con sus vidas y desde hacía mucho dejaron el lugar. Después llegó él. Imaginó que ya estaría dando sus órdenes con su carácter tan conocido. Trauern, ya de…, bueno…, el viejo Trauern estaría a su costado, jadeando en emoción y vistiendo un jersey que él mismo le compró.

Puede que estuviera sola en el apartamento, pero jamás se sentía sola. Así que se colgó su bolso en el hombro y miró su reflejo una última vez.

Ambos estaban listos.

Tiempo después de que Alexandra abriera la puerta y Akashi y Midorima entraran, para que los tres fueran juntos al gimnasio, dentro de este edificio, los espectadores comenzaron a llenar las gradas. Mientras los aperitivos empezaban a repartirse, cientos de cabezas más se mezclaron por los pasillos y butacas. Si alguien intentase buscar una cabellera verde, roja, amarilla y dos azabaches, le resultaría imposible. Sin embargo, ella sólo tenía su atención en las palabras del hombre enfrente. Al igual que las demás, su expresión reflejaba extrañeza. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que llegaron a su banca, y el entrenador, aunque estuviera dando indicaciones, no decía nada con respecto al partido.

―, si van a hacer un tiro, asegúrense que entre y no caiga en la cabeza de los fotógrafos; si se caen, no se deslicen como tobogán por toda la duela; nada de hacer bailes raros frente a las cámaras, de tirar agua en la cara de sus compañeras cuando alguien esté viendo, de bromear con los reporteros, de hacer gestos divertidos cuando las estén enfocando…

―Entrenador, ¿sólo quiere que no hagamos vergüenzas en cadena mundial?

―¡Exacto! ―apuntó a la chica con su dedo, de manera acusadora― ¿No recuerdan todo lo que hicieron el partido anterior? Aún siguen siendo objeto de burla. ¿Qué más les iba a decir? ¡Ah, cierto! Nada de confundir al árbitro con sus compañeras, nada de coquetear con el público…

―Sí, pero… ¿qué hay del partido? ―otra chica le volvió a interrumpir― ¿No dirá nada que nos ayude contra Japón?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del oji-avellana. Llevó su mano hacia la cabeza del can que descansaba a su costado y algo brilló en uno de sus dedos. Miró rápidamente el mismo anillo dorado que cierta mujer tenía en su propio anular. Levantó su mirada hacia las gradas, para ver si lograba observar su cabellera, pero no la notó; en cambio, se percató que el partido estaba a punto de iniciar. Se volvió hacia las jugadoras y su mirada se posó en cierto par.

―Conozco bien a las cinco contrincantes principales ―habló en su tono característico, mismo que había conservado con el paso de los años―, pero no soy el mejor que conoció sus habilidades.

Los orbes zafiro de la Base parecieron brillar. ―Su Ala-Pívot tiene gran capacidad de salto, pero tarda mucho en obtener potencia; la Alero es rápida, pero no es buena en Uno a Uno; la Escolta tiene una de las mejores punterías que existen, pero su concentración disminuye cuando está bajo presión.

―De quienes debemos cuidarnos son de la Pívot y la Base ―una de las jugadoras locales tomó el habla―. La primera tiene una habilidad nata y poderosa: además de sus saltos y su capacidad de tomar los rebotes, cuenta con la fuerza de pases más grande que he conocido en mi vida. Por el otro lado, la Base es rápida, tanto física como mentalmente; es capaz de idear una jugada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si nos cuidamos de ellas dos, tendremos la victoria asegurada.

―Ya escucharon ―el entrenador exclamó cuando la menor asintió―. Confíen en los entrenamientos, en sus habilidades y en las de sus compañeras. Ésta es la recta final. El trofeo está detrás de este juego. Ganen por ustedes, por el equipo y por el país.

Seguidas sus palabras, la ovación del público hizo que las chicas miraran detrás de ellas, hacia el otro extremo del túnel, donde el equipo contrario estaba entrando. Las cinco jugadoras miraron a su entrenador, quien asintió. Acto seguido, se retiraron sus sudaderas para enseñar sus respectivos uniformes, todos iguales. Incluida aquella Ala-Pívot, quien se quitó su sudadera negra (idéntica a la de sus hermanos que, sin saberlo, también la tenían puesta en ese mismo momento), y la dejó con sus demás pertenencias. Se vio atrapada en la mirada de su mejor amiga. Ambas sonrieron como lo hacían desde años atrás.

―García ―la voz del entrenador hizo que la mencionada detuviera su andar y mirara sobre su hombro hacía él―. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te quites toda tu joyería antes de jugar?

Ella intercambió una mirada extrañada junto a la rubia que estaba a su lado, misma que se alzó de hombros y se adentró en la cancha. La más alta permaneció de pie, inspeccionando su rostro. Sintió cada orificio de su rostro y orejas que las piezas metálicas atravesaban, pero éstas descansaban en su joyero en lugar de su cuerpo. Al bajar sus manos se encontró con el singular brillo de su anillo color plata, así que se lo quitó y lo lanzó hacia el hombre, quien lo atrapó por poco y lo depositó junto a las pertenencias de la chica.

―No puedes lanzarlo como si nada, García ―ahí estaba otra vez el tono sobreprotector―. ¿Qué harías si se pierde?

―¿Cuándo fue que la "Bestia Silenciosa" se quedó en Japón? ―preguntó en lugar de responder― Me gustaba más cómo nos llamaba antes, Hisame-sensei.

―Entonces creo que debería llamarte "cu-ña-di-ta".

Los colores subieron al rostro de la fémina. ―No, no, no. Entrenador. Sígame llamando por mi apellido; me gusta. Usted siempre ha sido el mejor. Deséeme suerte.

Shijima rio por la reacción de la menor; a pesar de los años, seguía siendo la misma. ―Suerte, mi niña.

La peli-naranja se detuvo al lado de Yūgana. La rubia, con la belleza nata que siempre tuvo, mantuvo su atención en los cuerpos de las asiáticas que comenzaban a entrar. La mayor le imitó. A diferencia de las demás jugadoras que conformaban el equipo nacional femenil de baloncesto de Estados Unidos, ellas dos conocían a la perfección a la alineación contra la que se enfrentarían. Conocían sus puntos fuertes y débiles, sus habilidades y debilidades, incluso conocían sus platillos y colores favoritos. No obstante, lo mismo iba para ellas. Lo único que les quedaba para separar sus conocimientos, eran los años que habían estado apartadas.

Mientras ambos costados se alineaban, las viejas jugadoras de la Preparatoria Tensai observaron a las cinco chicas enfrente de ellas. Shōsha Hachiko, antigua capitana, Escolta y Emperatriz de la Escuela Media Superior Shutsu, conservaba su buen tiro, increíble fuerza en brazos e inhumanos reflejos. Kokūn Megumi, vieja capitana y Alero de la Academia Rūkī, había olvidado sus años jóvenes en que habría preferido huir antes de tener el liderazgo. Ashi Eita, excapitana y Ala-Pívot de la Preparatoria Togimasu, aún tenía el don de levantar los ánimos con simples palabras. Hōfuku Yashiro, alguna vez capitana, Base y Emperatriz del Instituto Fukushū, usaba su característica actitud para sacar a sus oponentes de sus casillas y controlar el ritmo del juego. Heishi Chitose, su una vez compañera, amiga, hermana y Pívot, era la expresión total de un cuerpo digno del deporte: grande, fuerte, ágil y rápida.

Cinco jugadoras que llegaron a pararse en la misma duela que aquel par, había vuelto para enfrentarse a ellas, juntas, portando el uniforme del equipo nacional femenil de baloncesto de Japón.

―Viejos rostros ―la oji-zafiro exclamó―. ¿Crees que todavía nos recuerden?

―Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Yūgana asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia donde las demás se estaban alineando. La más alta estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero permaneció en su lugar. Levantó su mirada hacia el punto más alto del gimnasio que alguna vez llegó a ser de su padre. Podía jurar que todos desaparecieron y el lugar se quedó vacío, a excepción de ella. No había nada ni nadie, por lo menos hasta que dos siluetas se materializaron enfrente de ella. Habían pasado años, casi una década, desde que la visitaron por última vez y seguían iguales. Le pareció divertido darse cuenta de que estaba cada vez más cerca de su edad. Habría un día que se reencontrarían y ella sería mayor que sus padres.

Bueno. Así era el paso del tiempo.

Caminó hacia el resto de sus compañeras. La sonrisa que recibió de parte de las contrarias respondió la pregunta que la rubia formuló. Claro que las recordarían. ¿Cómo podrían olvidarlas? Habían sido parte de su historia; un capítulo inolvidable en sus vidas.

―¡La final entre Japón y América comienza!

Entre las ovaciones del público, los pobres ojos anaranjados de la Ala-Pívot hicieron el esfuerzo de recorrer las gradas del público. No podía dejar de pensar que cada persona que estaba ahí era diferente. Había personas con las que podría sentirse cómoda, con las que podría tener algo en común; había personas con muchos capítulos y otros apenas escribiendo sus propias historias.

Las dos jugadoras más altas se posicionaron para dar el Salto de Inicio. Ojos anaranjados penetraron marrones. Ambas dibujaron una sonrisa que llegaron a compartir en sus lejanos entrenamientos en equipo. El árbitro miró a las dos féminas de reojo y lanzó el balón en una línea recta. No por ser diez centímetros más alta, la encrespada ganó el balón.

En verdad. Existía un sinfín de cuentos, de novelas, incluso de fábulas, todas diferentes dentro de aquel gimnasio. Había algunas con las que se lloraría por días y otras con las que uno reiría por horas. Todas eran desconocidas para los demás, pero eran tesoros para quienes la vivían.

La mujer rubia, cuyos ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a fallar y la hicieron retirarse del mundo del baloncesto, quien abandonó una vida cuando la tragedia atacó a su familia, pero que ahora estaba creando otra historia dentro de su cuerpo. El hombre azabache, cuyo padre se había librado de una grave enfermedad y ahora estaba recuperado para verlo contraer matrimonio con la mujer de su vida. El par de hermanos, quienes, además de compartir dos anillos, portaban las mismas sudaderas (junto a su hermana), que alguna vez recibieron cuando forjaron su hermandad. Los prodigios multicolores, los cuales olvidaron un pacto maldito, y su amistad era más fuerte que nunca. El padre sobreprotector, quien dejó a su familia en buenas manos para llevar a un país entero a la victoria. El entrenador en jefe que volvió con sus prácticas infernales pero efectivas. La antagonista que olvidó su odio, aceptó la derrota y pidió perdón. Un equipo que mantuvo su promesa.

Todos con sus ojos en el partido.

La Alero de América robó el balón de su marcaje. Todas sus compañeras le siguieron de cerca, al igual que las contrarias. Las asiáticas eran rápidas mas no lograron alejar a las locales de su tablero. Como lo recordaban: el par ganador seguía siendo igual de invencible.

Sí. Un sinfín de relatos, cuyas bocas esperaban a la persona correcta que los escuchara o buscaban la hoja de papel perfecta para escribirla. Pero había una historia en especial.

No todos la conocían, pero aquellos que fueron partícipes de ella, no la olvidarían jamás. Sin embargo, más que una historia, era una parte de ella. Tal vez la más interesante, la que más emociones tuvo y la que más cambios logró. O tal vez no. Tal vez en unos años habría algo más grande que opacaría las hojas escritas de esos años. Años en que el equipo de la 'Generación Milagrosa' no sólo estuvo conformado por cinco prodigios y un hombre fantasmal, sino por un séptimo integrante que nunca formó parte del equipo formalmente por estudiar en otra escuela y ser una chica; años en que un accidente o una tragedia le hicieron cambiar, sufrir de nuevo y perder algo dentro de sí misma; años en que una olvidada opción abrió las puertas que creyó cerradas para siempre, donde resurgió de las cenizas y volvió a encender esa llama que la tragedia le obligó a apagar.

Era la historia de una amiga, de una hermana y de una hija. Su brillo siempre la caracterizó, su sonrisa siempre la describió y su color secundario se recordó. Fue el miembro ilegítimo que sufrió una terrible fractura, pero que logró levantarse como la mítica ave fénix. Y su nombre era…

―¡Estoy libre!

Katomi García.

* * *

 **¡Millones, miles y cientos de gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Enserio, gracias por haberme acompañado en un viaje que duró cuatro largos años. Estoy segura de que, al igual que la historia y que yo, ustedes han crecido, madurado y cambiado. Y me alegra saber que, a pesar de todo, me acompañaron durante toda esta trayectoria que, por fin, se terminó. Es momento de despedirme de personajes que poseyeron una parte de mí y crecieron conforme yo lo hice. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Ahora sólo queda continuar. Seguiré con más proyectos y ustedes son libres de apoyarme o no. Después de todo, ya les agradezco todos estos años de lealtad. Ya no nos leeremos la siguiente semana. Chao.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
